Dies Irae
by ChappieDK-23
Summary: Demon AU/ Rey se traslada de ciudad por trabajo, y no un trabajo cualquiera. Incluso se compra una casa nueva, grande, antigua y para ella sola. Dejando atrás los demonios del pasado. Sin concebir que, al quitar el papel pintado, descubriría uno especialmente temible… e interesante. A riesgo de perder el trabajo.
1. 1 Elige una carta

**DIES IRAE**

 _Demon AU/ Rey se traslada de ciudad por trabajo, y no un trabajo cualquiera. Incluso se compra una casa nueva, para ella sola, grande, antigua y para ella sola. Dejando atrás los demonios del pasado. Sin concebir que, al quitar el papel pintado, descubriría uno especialmente temible… e interesante. A riesgo de perder el trabajo._

 **1\. Elige una carta**

En el silencio que reinaba, podía escuchar el zumbido de las luces frías de los fluorescentes mientras recorrían los pasillos cubiertos de placas de metal y hormigón. Eran exactamente iguales que los que había recorrido durante años, desde las prácticas de laboratorio, pero Rey sabía que estaba muy lejos de casa. Lo notaba en la forma en la que sentía su piel tirante. Lo notaba incluso en el olor a desinfectante. O quizás eran aquellos fluorescentes, que zumbaban diferente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, blanca, impoluta, exactamente igual a la que había atravesado durante años pero diferente, sintió como si una mano que no podía ver se le metiera en el pecho y le oprimiera los pulmones en un puño. Sabía que no había superado lo que pasó un día. Nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera. Pero todos creyeron que ya había pasado todo. Y, de repente, un día resulta que ha vuelto. Que no son sólo pesadillas y malos recuerdos.

Una mano pesada, visible y real, se posó sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia él y ahí estaba Finn, escrutándola, buscando la señal en ella que dijera "no puedo" mientras Poe, a su lado, también la miraba expectantemente. Sabían que eso no iba a ocurrir. Rey siempre podía, con lo que fuera. Asintió hacia él, forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Rey. – Le dijo Poe. Y ella sabía que lo decía con buena intención. Eran amigos los tres desde mucho antes de entrar en criminalística, hacían un buen equipo. Eran imparables. Allí donde Poe era impulsivo y rápido, Finn se detenía a observar los detalles, y ella descubría los patrones y el rastro que se quedaba en las víctimas. Pero esta vez… Esta vez, era diferente.

-No podéis apartarme de esto, chicos. – Les dijo a ambos. Y era una afirmación, pero también un aviso. Más les valía no esconderle nada, porque se enteraría. Ella siempre lo descubría. El problema es que todo cuanto hallaba residía en cuerpos para los que ya era demasiado tarde. – Nos han llamado porque conocemos el caso y eso es todo lo que nuestro nuevo departamento debe saber. – Y con eso, empujó la puerta y el fuerte olor a desinfectante le golpeó la nariz tal y como ya sabía que haría.

Habían sido trasladados en pos de la investigación. Porque el asesino se había movido y por tanto, los archivos habían vuelto a abrirse. Y ahí estaban, ante la mesa de autopsias, con la última víctima. Ella se sentía dividida, como si le hubieran cortado con un bisturí demasiado fino, entre la exigencia personal de seguir con su vida más allá de todo lo ocurrido y la necesidad impía de saber qué había pasado y descubrir a quién le había hecho tanto daño y le había arrebatado todo cuando apenas era una niña de cuatro años.

Rey se acercó con cuidado, cogiendo aire, insuflándose el valor para enfrentarse a esto otra vez. Aquella bolsa se alzaba frente a ella como un regalo que no quería abrir, sabía lo que encontraría… Sobre todo en aquella maldita cara, sabía perfectamente qué encontraría en cuanto se atreviera a mirarle la cara al cadáver y le atoraba un miedo cruel. Como si fuera el primer día de colegio, otra vez. Todos los días, el primer día.

Miró a Finn y Poe, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, bloqueándoles el paso, esperando que fueran listos y se dirigieran a la cafetería más cercana a tomar algo y no quedarse allí, esperando algo que ella iba a forzarse en contener. Tenía que ser profesional, extremadamente profesional.

Y llorar no era de profesionales.

Terminó de colocarse los guantes y abrió el sudario para encontrar allí a aquella pobre togruta. Desvió sus ojos a la ropa; vestía distinto a lo que se pondría una persona para salir a la calle, quizá estaba de fiesta cuando la asesinaron. Aquellas medias rasgadas, llenas de carreras y rotos por doquier hacían juego al traje totalmente rasgado y hecho polvo. Rey no dudaba en apuntarlo todo y hacer alguna que otra foto con la cámara que disponía. Habían usado incluso el collar que llevaba la víctima para intentar asfixiarla… Fue escudriñando y finalmente se atrevió a mirarle la cara para encontrar aquel horror, alzándose ante ella. Y los flashes que empezó a ver a través de su memoria no sabría distinguirlos de los flashes de la cámara.

A la pobre togruta le habían arrancado los ojos sin piedad, quizá con un cuchillo, y habían sido sustituidos por dos pedazos de cristales kyber rojizos, haciendo honor a las leyendas que corrían sobre jedis y siths, la Fuerza… El fanatismo.

Rey contuvo el aire y suspiró tras terminar de fotografiar y dejó la cámara a un lado, tomando ahora unas tijeras y procediendo a desnudar el cadáver, cortándole la ropa y eliminando todos los accesorios que llevaba encima, colocándolos en el interior de una bolsa de plástico que etiquetaría más tarde.

¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para hacer algo así? ¿Quién tenía estómago para repetir aquello?

Rey examinó su cuerpo, lacerado, desgarrado y quemado, el asesino había dibujado otro patrón, uno terriblemente familiar al que Rey había visto tanto años atrás como durante los exámenes a los distintos cadáveres en la investigación. Siempre con ligeras modificaciones. E hizo otra foto, recorriendo el cadáver con la cámara mientras fotografiaba una y otra y otra vez, intuyendo por la profundidad y la irregularidad de los cortes que aquello se había dibujado sobre la víctima mientras ésta seguía viva. Las convulsiones que debió sufrir hacían que el trazo fuera irregular. Y Rey seguía sin entender a qué se debía tanto dolor, a qué se debía todo aquello, por qué sencillamente no les mataba y luego escribía encima… Bueno, si aquello podía llamarse letra.

No tenía nada que ver con ningún abecedario que conociera, no había patrón posible, no había nada que identificara aquello. Investigadores ligados al caso intuían que eran letras de alguna lengua muerta pero Rey cada vez estaba más segura de que eran garabatos sin sentido.

Y allí estaban los patrones: uñas arrancadas de cuajo, brazos desollados, con escrituras sobre el músculo o la poca dermis que dejó el asesino, el estrangulamiento constante, la lengua arrancada al igual que los dientes. Rey palpó las encías encontrándolas inestables… De nuevo, había usado un martillo para hacerlo. No cambiaba nada, todo era igual pero con modificaciones en los dibujos… Y aquellos cristales incrustados en la cuenca de los ojos.

Dejó la cámara y se colocó tras la cabeza del cadáver, tomando su fiel bisturí y rasgando primero los lekkus, arrancándolos de la cabeza para luego hacer otro tajo de oreja a oreja y acto seguido, con unas pinzas especiales, empezó a separar el cuero del cráneo, realizando cortes con el bisturí y tirando con las pinzas hasta que se preparó la zona de trabajo, desnudando el cráneo. Dejó los utensilios para terminar de doblegar la piel, revertiéndola sobre la cara del paciente, vocalizando con los labios aquel ruido tan característico y que tanta curiosidad y fascinación le causó el primer día de clases, cuando abrió su primer cadáver. Luego, aún con el bisturí, terminó de arrancar los músculos para facilitarle el trabajo a su sierra, aquella que le había acompañado desde que empezó la carrera.

Trazó una circunferencia alrededor del cráneo, preparando la calota para poder extraerla con el escoplo y allí estaba, el cerebro. Aventuró su mano al interior de la cabeza y con su fiel bisturí empezó a cortar los nervios para desengancharlo de allí dentro, poco a poco, intentando no cortar nada más que aquellos filamentos. No tardó en empezar a salir la sangre, cayendo por suerte a la rendija del conducto de limpieza. Se había perdido, como tantas otras veces, en los dibujos de la sangre mientras descendía por el metal pero, por suerte, el peso del cerebro depositándose enteramente en su mano le puso de nuevo los pies en la tierra.

Sacó aquella masita viscosa de la cabeza y se la llevó a una mesita auxiliar de metal, donde lo depositó y fotografió antes de empezar a cortarlo para descubrir posibles daños cerebrales por el posible ahorcamiento asimétrico, hecho con la cadena, ejerciendo presión a un lado del cuello. Zarandeó la cabeza, intentando no adelantarse al examen de los nervios del cuello y procedió a lacerar el cerebro, abriéndolo y viendo que, efectivamente, había signos de asfixia pero estas no eran determinantes, no fueron las causantes de la muerte y tampoco había signos que apuntaran a un suicidio.

Así que, tras examinar el cerebro un poco más, pasó a la siguiente fase, desviando los ojos hacia la caja torácica. Se posicionó frente al cadáver y laceró con el bisturí desde la barbilla hasta el pubis, rasgando por el interior de la herida para separar la carne mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta la clavícula… Tomando aire y enfundándose fuerzas. Desarticular la clavícula era algo que no le había gustado nunca, a diferencia de sus compañeros. Cambió de bisturí y empezó a cortar los músculos y lacerando la piel hasta crear unas oblicuas al corte principal, abriéndose paso hasta que tocó las intersecciones de la clavícula, haciéndola sonreír por inercia, cada vez le costaba menos encontrarlas, y acto seguido estiró el brazo hasta llegar a la mesita auxiliar, donde dejó el bisturí y tomó unas pinzas para tirar de la clavícula y desencajarla con un sonoro "¡clack!" que se le quedaba vacío sin los comentarios de sus compañeros. Era habitual que ella sacara cierta satisfacción en emularlos, haciéndole más llevadera la tarea, pero esta vez no estaba para esos juegos y decidió continuar.

Se alejó de allí, regresando a las costillas y tomó unas tijeras que perfectamente pasaban por unas podadoras, no tardó en romper costillas a cada lado de la caja, ejerciendo fuerza. Pese a su pequeño tamaño Rey tenía una fuerza más que impresionante en manos y brazos… Como su madre.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando las tijeras y pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor mientras que la otra arrancaba aquella especie de parrilla, dejando al aire los órganos internos y la laringe, que no tardó en lacerar para poder tirar de ella y sacar los pulmones y el corazón hasta que dejó en alto el esófago, que ató usando una cuerda.

Sonrió, recordando aquel examen de inicio de carrera donde se le olvidó aquella parte y, bueno… Digamos que el hedor a líquido estomacal, al igual que el desparrame del mismo por todo el aula, fue algo que no se le quitó de la cabeza ni a ella ni a sus treinta compañeros en un trimestre entero.

Dejó aquel amasijo de órganos en una bandeja, que más tarde examinaría y cortaría para identificar posibles daños pero, hasta el momento, todo parecía normal.

Ahora era el turno de los riñones y Rey empezó a trabajarlos, cortando y despegándolos del cuerpo mientras rememoraba las veces que le habían propuesto un auxiliar para que hiciera todo aquello mientras ella anotaba y revisaba. "¡Un droide, aunque sea!", recordó escucharle decir una vez a su superior pero ella negaba siempre con la cabeza.

-Sólo me faltaba a alguien más aquí dándome palique…- Comentó en voz alta, comprobando que nada tuviera ningún quiste que pudiera explotar y saltarle a la cara como le pasó a aquel pobre gungan en primero de carrera durante un ejercicio, un incidente que provocó que dejara la carrera y probara suerte con otra especialización.- Con lo tranquilitas que estamos tú y yo ¿No es así...?- Se ladeó hacia la ficha, leyendo el nombre.- Ashla ¡Qué nombre tan bonito!- comentó en voz baja mientras intentaba sacar el bazo, concentrada en esa tarea que todo el mundo tildaba de complicada pero a ella apenas le costaba. Lo depositó en otra bandeja mientras ahora procedía a cortar y extraer el útero.- Vamos a ver si tienes algo aquí dentro, chiquilla…- Habló, palpando los intestinos una vez atados para que no se saliera ninguna secreción o excrementos.- Limpia.-Habló, palpando, examinando a tientas y sin encontrar nada.- Espérame aquí en lo que peso unas cositas y te lo devuelvo todo ¿vale?- Dijo, recolocándole la piel de la cara, analizándola, abriéndole la cavidad bucal, comprobando que la mandíbula y las encías estaban destrozadas al igual que la cavidad nasal… Y los ojos… Quitó aquellas piedras de allí para depositarlas en una bolsa de plástico donde había colocado las joyas y objetos externos.

Se giró, dirigiéndose a la báscula y empezando a pesar, analizar y cortar si fuera necesario cada órgano antes de regresarlo todo al interior de la caja torácica, deteniéndose a abrir el estómago, conteniendo el aire ante el tufo que aquello desprendía. Anotando su contenido y revisándolo. Nada destacable, al menos allí. Así que cosió el corte y lo metió junto al resto de órganos a excepción de unos cuantos que apartó para enviar a analizar.

Recolocó todo lo extraído y empezó a coser con una aguja gruesa y dura, enhebrada con un hilo negro también grueso. Por suerte, el cadáver no estaba demasiado duro y Rey pudo terminar el trabajo rápidamente, disponiéndose a limpiarlo bien con jabón y un estropajo, eliminando la sangre y dejando aquellas heridas limpias y todavía más visibles. Aquello era una salvajada… Y cuando lo aclaró con agua, la visión que allí se le presentaba terminaba de confirmárselo.

-Salvaje…- Vocalizó en alto mientras se quitaba los dos pares de guantes y mandaba un mensaje a la funeraria adjuntada en el parte que se le había entregado, estarían allí en menos de diez minutos y Rey llamó al equipo tanatopráctico.- ¿El cuerpo va a verlo la familia?- Preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.- No hay familia, ya…- Dijo, suspirando.- Entonces no hace falta pegar ni coser la boca ¿No? Ajá…- Habló, virando hacia el cadáver cuando empezó a escuchar el típico sonido líquido, golpeando el metal de la bañera. Se estaba orinando tras haber removido los órganos. Rey se acercó, de nuevo con la alcachofa en la mano, pasándole agua por encima.- De acuerdo, lo dejaré listo para que se lo lleven al tanatorio.- Y colgó.

Una vez el cadáver estuvo impoluto y de nuevo en el saco, Rey se puso a redactar el parte que sentenciaba la causa de la muerte. Y apenas había terminado de plasmar su firma cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, topándose de lleno con alguien.

-Disculpe. – Se apresuró a decir al instante, deteniéndose justo cuando la mujer le ofrecía la mano… Reconociéndola. – Sargento Turmond. – La mujer asintió, haciendo que un par de mechones rectos se escaparan de su gorra de rango. Sus ojos rasgados se estrecharon al mirarla y su gesto serio se volvió severo. "Menuda presentación".

-Bienvenida. – Le dijo con el tono serio. Rey le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía con un ligero asentimiento. – No soy muy dada a los formalismos así que, ¿qué le parece si empezamos? – Y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, esperando que ella le siguiera. Tal y como hizo. - ¿Qué me puede decir de este asesino? – Le preguntó cuando Rey se situó a su lado, atravesando los pasillos.

\- Que ya ha actuado antes. – Comenzó. – La última vez fue hace cuatro años, así como la vez anterior.

-Así que sale de su cueva cada cuatro años.

-Ese es, por ahora, el patrón, sí. – Letta Turmond frenó el paso, casi haciendo que Rey volviera a chocarse con ella.

-¿Por ahora? – Exigió saber sin levantar el tono ni un ápice. Rey asintió.

-Este es su modus operandi. Y se muestra agresivo al principio. Suponemos que en la misma medida en la que la víctima se resiste y forcejea. Cuando las fuerzas empiezan a fallar o ella simplemente se rinde y se deja hacer, el trabajo es más minucioso. Eso no quiere decir que tanto antes como después, por salvaje que sean los actos, los golpes no estén dados a conciencia. – Le informó, forzándose a no despegar la mirada de su nuevo jefe, obligándose a permanecer impasible mientras escupía unos datos que ya se sabía de memoria. – Por eso, por el momento, descartamos el crimen pasional.

-¿Pero? – La instó a proseguir, adivinando que se había dejado algo por decir, mientras reanudaba su marcha.

\- Pero tampoco es un asesino frío.

-Sin embargo, no deja huellas. – Rey negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón, aunque ella ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de girar la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿Qué me dice de las víctimas?

-Aparentemente, elegidas al azar. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Siempre en solitario, salvo alguna excepción. – Salvo su excepción personal. – Son siempre las mismas marcas, los mismos dibujos en la piel, los mismos cristales en los ojos, la boca reventada.

-Si es siempre igual, ¿podríamos estar hablando de un ritual? ¿Estamos ante alguna clase de iluminado? – Llegaron a una estancia común y Finn y Poe se acercaron a ella al verla. – Tenemos a toda las sectas investigadas.

\- Nunca descartamos las posibilidades. – Retomó Poe el hilo, dejando que Rey lo soltara y haciendo que ella se diera cuenta al instante de lo cargados que sentía los hombros, como si hubiera acumulado todo el aire para cuando le faltara. – Pero es una opción muy difusa y distante. Incluso, en el peor de los casos, el integrante o la misma secta reclamaría, de algún modo, lo que cree que le pertenece, poniéndose así en evidencia.

-La opción que barajamos – Prosiguió Finn. – Es que se trata de una persona con estudios ligados a la historia, la antropología, la medicina antigua o la religión.

-Y que responde a una especie de psicosis, ¿me equivoco? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza. – Con esa descripción, no debería ser muy difícil de encontrar.

\- El problema es que, una vez hace su sacrificio en cuestión, desaparece. – Concluyó ella. – Se esfuma. – Eso captó la atención de la sargento de nuevo hacia ella. – No deja nada que rastrear, sólo un cadáver que nadie reclama. – Letta asintió.

-Vengan a mi despacho y pónganme al día. Ha matado en nuestro territorio.

…

¿Es posible que se desprenda la mano de tanto rotar la muñeca?

Porque Rey estaba verdaderamente inmersa en una investigación de campo en ese plano, dándole vueltas al líquido negro y amargo que hace alrededor de una hora había sido un té, inmersa en sus pensamientos y con los nervios de punta, sentada en la cafetería de su nueva comisaría.

Estaba casi segura de que había habido un par de compañeros que habían intentado saludarla y a los que ni siquiera había dirigido la mirada, hundida como la tenía en el centro de aquel vasito de cartón. Tan segura como estaba de los ojos indiscretos del resto de compañeros que sólo la miraban desde lejos. Genial, pensarían, la nueva forense está loca. Justo lo que necesitamos.

Pero es que ella no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Esas marcas. Esas cuencas vacías. Esa boca reventada. Ese desollamiento fiero al mismo tiempo que escribía en la piel como si fuera un pergamino recién cedido por el carnicero.

Se veía a sí misma en esa misma mesa de autopsias, como no le pasaba con nadie más, al mismo tiempo que se veía a sí misma abriéndose en canal con esa frialdad quirúrgica. Veía a sus padres de nuevo. Y a cada una de las víctimas que se habían sucedido desde entonces. Lo veía, y se quedaba sin aire, incapaz de proseguir y, sin embargo, igualmente incapaz de dejarlo correr. No podía derivarle el caso a otro, no podía salirse.

Era su caso.

Era su asesino.

-¿Estás buscando el Principio de la Entropía en ese vaso? – Le dijo Poe, sentándose con ella y sacándola de sí misma, por fin. Le dedicó una sonrisa que los tres sabían que era mentira.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Finn. Rey asintió al instante. Porque si no lo estaba ahora, lo estaría. Era solo la impresión, el recuerdo, el volver a verlo todo salir a flote, otra vez. Debía estar bien. Debía continuar.

-Sí, tranquilos. – Finn le apartó el vasito de cartón de enfrente y le cogió la mano, que parecía que iba a salir volando como si fuera una hélice. Su primer impulso fue apartarla pero… Pero eran amigos. Y él trataba de reconfortarla aunque el gesto fuera más a la inversa. – Estoy bien. – Reafirmó, mirándole a los ojos, convenciéndose a sí misma. – Estoy bien. – Repitió con firmeza, sin que le temblara la voz como sentía que se le quebraba cada vez que recordaba a sus padres y su memoria desdibujaba sus caras. – Procuremos que ese cabrón no vuelva a aparecer. - Tanto Finn como Poe asintieron tras compartir miradas.

Llevaban siendo amigos desde que coincidieron por primera vez en un caso donde Rey tuvo que analizar el cuerpo de varios abednedos tras un tiroteo en Tatooine. Había sido terrible, un caso atroz que llevar a cabo y Rey, si algo sabía a parte de abrir cuerpos, era consolar a las familias y afectados. No tardó en trabar amistad en aquel dúo policíaco que parecía sacado de una película de Leslie Nihlsen aunque, a pesar de todo, eran los más eficientes, trabajadores y competentes de su sector.

Odió el día en que aquellos dos tuvieron que mudarse de la ciudad para afrontar el caso que Rey ahora llevaba como forense, por la experiencia tanto personal como profesional en él. Y, ahora, ella también se había mudado a Ciudad Nube para trabajar. Total, no perdía nada. Alguien que no tiene nada difícilmente puede perder algo.

La mano de Poe, posándose sobre su muñeca, le hizo prestar atención a los dos chicos que parecían haberle formulado una pregunta. Rey tarareó con la garganta, pidiéndoles en silencio que repitieran la cuestión en sí y Poe fue quien habló esta vez.

-Que si de verdad no quieres venir a nuestro piso a dormir.- Rey se pasó la mano por la cara, frotándose los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Poe, en cambio, reforzó más el contacto con su mano.- El camión de la mudanza no llega hasta mañana y…

-No, no. Tengo que pintar toda la casa. Quiero dejarla más o menos lista para cuando lleguen los muebles y no va a hacerse por arte de la Fuerza.- Rió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Oye, pues pedimos unas pizzas y te ayudamos.- Propuso Finn. La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, de verdad…-Insistió.- Debo hacerlo yo sola.- Poe rió nasalmente y Rey rodó los ojos.- Si os necesito, os llamaré.

-Pero llámanos ¿Eh?- Rey asintió ante la preocupación de Poe.- Aunque sea para decirnos que te pica el culo.- Y al fin, le sacaron una sonrisa de verdad con la que Poe dio por hecho su trabajo, conduciendo su mano hasta apoyarla en el hombro de la chica, zarandeándola.- ¡Ay, Rey, qué ganas teníamos de tenerte por aquí!- Y aprovechó para atraer a Poe hasta ella y darle un buen abrazo.

-Y yo de estar con vosotros otra vez.- Dijo, apretándose contra él y abriendo los ojos para observar a Finn, quien les miraba con una sonrisa.- Voy a entregar el informe y me iré a casita.

-De acuerdo, campeona.- Asintió Poe mientras observaba a la chica levantarse de la silla.

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a pasar por la casa antes de venir?- Preguntó Finn, deteniendo los movimientos de Rey, quien se tomó un tiempo para repasar mentalmente su día.

-No. He venido directa tras devolverle las llaves del otro piso al casero.- Dijo, recolocándose el abrigo.

-¿Y cuándo vas a ir a por las llaves de la casa? ¿Ahora?- Apuntó Poe pero Rey negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad…- Y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un manojo de llaves que zarandeó una vez las sacó del bolsillo.- Las tengo desde hace un par de semanas.

…

Rey salió de la autopista, entrando en aquella pequeña urbanización donde le habían indicado que encontraría la casa, todavía sin creerse la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla. ¡Había sido un chollo! Uno de esos que pasan y que tienes que atrapar al vuelo.

Estaba situada a treinta minutos en coche del laboratorio forense donde ella practicaba las autopsias, en una urbanización tranquila, con un par de casas residenciales las cuales sólo estaban ocupadas en momentos concretos del año a excepción de dos de ellas, donde la familia residía habitualmente. Cerca de la casa había una parada de metro que la llevaba directamente al centro, un supermercado y un bar, que acababa de dejar atrás con el coche.

Giró un par de calles y entonces la divisó. Era la casa más antigua de aquella urbanización, se veía a la legua. Y, aunque fuera un requisito que Rey solía rechazar para una casa, en comparación al precio de otras y las comodidades que ofrecía, decidió prescindir del estilo de la casa, total, siempre podría acondicionarla a su gusto y eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer toda la tarde.

Aparcó el coche en la plaza de garaje de la casa y bajó del mismo mientras se quedaba anonadada viendo cómo esa casa se alzaba ante ella. Firme, robusta aunque algo tétrica por la falta de vida y cariño durante un tiempo bastante largo. Puso los brazos en jarras, dándose cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído.

Había supuesto que sería una casa de techos altos, dadas las fotos. Pero aquello que se alzaba ante ella cuando elevaba la mirada tenía toda la pinta de ser una buhardilla. Y eso no estaba en la descripción que le dio la inmobiliaria.

Surcó el pequeño jardín repleto de hierbajos y malas hierbas, subiendo las escaleras del porche y desbloqueando el cierre de la puerta con la llave, abriéndola y siendo recibida por un olor fuerte a cerrado y un pasillo frente a ella, pero dispuesta a investigar cada rincón. Era su "nueva" casa y, por la Fuerza, que haría de ella su hogar.

Sonrió y empezó a examinarlo todo con los ojos, encontrando ahora un arco que la conducía al salón justo a su izquierda, unas escaleras a su derecha, que subían al piso superior, y al fondo otro arco que abría paso a la cocina. Rey viró sobre sus talones, encontrando la caja de la luz y abriéndola para dar paso a la corriente. Probó el interruptor de la luz más cercano a ella y, en efecto, ya tenía electricidad.

Entró finalmente en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recorriendo el pasillo andando para dirigirse a la cocina, conectada por otro arco al salón. Avanzó por la habitación, abriendo las ventanas a su paso, llegando al arco del salón y asomándose por él para echar un rápido vistazo antes de seguir su escrutinio por la cocina, encontrando dos puertas; una de ellas llevaba al pequeño jardín trasero y la otra a un modesto baño que disponía de un retrete y una pila para lavarse las manos.

Era el turno del piso superior y Rey no tardó en enfilar las escaleras, llegando hasta él tras abrir las ventanas del salón pues, a diferencia del inferior, sí iba a necesitar un poco de su mano obrera. El piso de abajo, todo decorado con paredes pintadas con colores suaves, eran fáciles de adaptar a su estilo al igual que la cocina, la cual disponía de unas baldosas a lo largo y ancho de la pared que también podían adaptarse a su gusto… Pero en cambio, el piso superior iba a necesitar que se le arrancara todo aquel condenado papel de pared antiguo y desgastado que presentaba.

Rey avanzó por el parqué, haciéndolo crujir bajo sus pies mientras sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro. El pasillo la conducía a una inmensa posibilidad de habitaciones. Tres puertas cerradas se alzaban frente a ella: dos a su izquierda y una al final del pasillo, frente a ella.

Abrió la primera habitación y dio con algo que podría ser un dormitorio de matrimonio. Espacioso, con un armario empotrado que dejaría, pero no el papel de pared. Enfiló hacia la segunda puerta y encontró un baño, esta vez un poco más grande y con una bañera que también tenía opción de ducha. Al menos no había papel de pared. Y, finalmente, tras la tercera y última habitación, descubrió algo que bien podría ser un estudio, pues una gran estantería pegada con insistencia a la pared le dio la bienvenida nada más abrir la puerta.

Rey torció el gesto.

-Joder, dije que nada de muebles…- Habló, pasando los ojos por la estancia. Más papel de pared. Pero… faltaba algo ¿No había una buhardilla? Rey recordó haberla visto desde fuera, o al menos un pequeño tercer piso asomando por detrás del tejado.

Corrió para salir al jardín trasero y, en efecto, allí estaba. La buhardilla con ventanas tapiadas. Arrugó el morro y sacó su teléfono, llamando a los dueños de aquella casa. Un toque, dos toques, tres toques… Pero nadie descolgó y entonces Rey vio la hora y se maldijo.

¡Mierda! No había tenido en cuenta que, situándose en el marco horario de los dueños, ahora mismo en Vespin ya hacía rato que la gente se había marchado a dormir. Colgó el teléfono al instante… Probaría suerte mañana. Ahora a lo que importaba, deshacerse de esa maldita estantería y empezar a arrancar el papel de pared.

Fue directa a su coche y abrió el maletero, directa a coger la caja de herramientas… Bueno, la maleta de herramientas. Porque, ¿quién sabía en qué momento podría quedarse tirada en cualquier sitio y necesitar el utensilio más dispar para conseguir lo que fuera? Había vivido toda su vida de alquiler en alquiler y, definitivamente, había tenido que arreglárselas con más de una chapuza. Pero esta vez, estaba dispuesta a hacer de aquella casa lo más parecido a un lugar seguro donde quedarse.

Al instante, su mirada recayó sobre la maleta que realmente contenía sus cosas y apenas la ropa suficiente para que al abrir un armario pequeño no pareciera tan abandonado como ella. Torció el morro y cerró el maletero sin cogerla. Ya volvería a por ella después.

Ahora debía aprovechar las horas de luz que le quedaban y oh, por la Fuerza, cuánto odiaba ya aquel papel de pared. Casi le atacaba los ojos en cuanto entraba por la puerta y subía las escaleras. La clase de estampado floral que se lleva toda tu atención. Excesivo, extravagante, de mal gusto, Rey incluso aseguraría que desprendía su propio olor o que, de algún modo, era como los llaveros de fragancias a pinar -nunca huelen a pinos- que se ponen en los espejos retrovisores.

La única manera de pasar por alto aquel ataque a la vista era arrancarse los ojos.

Y en cuanto ese pensamiento, pretendidamente inofensivo cruzó su mente, sintió que bullía en ella una rabia y una ira que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no dejaba fluir. Una bola enfurecida y enmarañada que siempre se tragaba de vuelta al estómago. Pero ahora estaba sola. Verdaderamente sola. No tenía que fingir ante nadie que todo iba bien. ¿Qué puta basura de autoficción era esa? No había una sola cosa que fuera bien. Nunca iba bien.

Se dirigió con el paso decidido a aquella habitación que tenía al frente, y esa jodida estantería. Había dicho que nada de muebles. Nada. Quería la casa vacía. Completamente vacía. Para poder sentir que podía llenarse a sí misma poco a poco tanto como aquel lugar, haciéndose una casa para sí misma, un lugar al que volver. Un puto folio en blanco en el que no sentir los garabatos rabiosos que habían dejado lo demás sobre ella, incluso ella misma.

Se enfrentó a aquella estantería, viendo la forma en la que estaba remachada, atornillada, pegada y anclada a la pared, sin poder evitar que su cabeza siguiera bullendo, hasta que terminó hablando sola, como siempre hacía cuando el trabajo conseguía absorberla.

-… Y te preguntan "¿Estás bien?" y claro, qué vas a decir. Pues que sí. Claro que estoy bien. Pero no estoy bien. ¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien? – Se aferró a la estantería con todas sus fuerzas y tiró y tiró hasta que sintió que se movía apenas dos milímetros, lo suficiente para poder asomarse. - ¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien si ni siquiera sé qué es estar bien? No tengo recuerdos de estar bien. – Puso los brazos en jarras. - ¿Y cómo demonios te saco yo a ti de ahí? Verás… Como tenga que hacerme con un hacha, nos vamos a enterar todos. – Abrió su maleta de herramientas y hurgó entre ellas hasta que dio con una palanca de extremo romo. – Esto debería servir para empezar. – Señaló a la estantería con la palanca. - ¿Sabes lo que hubiera estado bien para empezar? Que no… - Metió el extremo romo por el pequeño margen que había conseguido a base de tirar con su cuerpo. – hubieras estado aquí para cuando yo llegara. – gruñó entre dientes, haciendo fuerza hasta que pudo escuchar a la madera quejarse. – Ya sé que duele. A mí me duele más que a ti. Debería estar aquí por gusto y no porque un hijo de puta haya vuelto a la ciudad. – Soltó la palanca un momento para coger aire. – Que podría estar en este vecindario mismo. – Le hablaba a la estantería. Son esas pequeñas cosas que haces cuando estás solo. Y vives solo. Y te acostumbras a estar siempre solo. – Podría comprar el pan en el mismo sitio que lo haré yo mañana y no me enteraría. – Volvió a coger la palanca, dispuesta a hacer más fuerza. – Está por ahí, tan tranquilo, tan calmado después de arrebatar una vida y yo aquí, peleándome contigo… - Y tiró con fuerza, mucha fuerza, apoyándose en la pared para empujarse hasta que casi se resbala, se da con la palanca en la cara y se ce de culo. Casi. – Maldita seas… - Se fue al otro lado de la estantería para hacer exactamente el mismo ejercicio, hasta que sintió que la madera cedía. – Vamos… Que no me importa hacer un agujero en la pared si puedo quitarte de aquí. – Volvió a plantar el pie en la pared para hacer de fuerza opuesta y tirar, y tirar, apretando los dientes, hasta que la cabeza de la estantería cedió y… sorpresa. - ¡OH, venga ya! – Ya casi tendía la estantería fuera de no ser porque dos cables metálicos tiraban de ella. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa para que tuvieran que ponerte así? – Dejó la palanca en el suelo y volvió a la maleta. – Juraría que tengo justo lo que necesito… - Frunció los labios. – No sucede a menudo. De hecho, no sucede con frecuencia alguna eso pero en cuestión a material… - Sacó una cizalla y se giró de nuevo a la estantería. – Nunca creí que una estantería fuera darme tantos problemas. – Se acercó a un lateral y cortó el cable. – Pero, sinceramente, ojalá todos mis problemas fueran como tú. – Rodeó de nuevo la estantería y se dispuso a cortar el otro cable. – Así no estaría tan acojonada todo el maldito tiempo. – Zas. Y la madera volvió a crujir, en un precario equilibrio con ángulo de setenta grados contra el suelo, con la madera del fondo pegada a la pared. – Es agotador. – Y no sabía si se refería a su vida o aquella maldita estantería, aferrada a la pared, como si tuviera alma, como si algo absorbiera el vació al otro lado y estuviera haciendo de tapón. - ¿Y sabes lo más jodido de todo? – Hincó la punta roma de la palanca en la espalda de la madera, oyendo perfectamente cómo se había incrustado en el papel de la pared y a sabiendas de que se lo llevaría por delante cuando el mueble cayera, tiró con fuerza. – Lo peor es que esta es la

primera conversación que tengo en mucho tiempo que no implica a ningún muerto. – Gruñó con la fuerza que hacía, hasta que el gruñido se convirtió en un grito.

Y no paró cuando escuchó los primeros crujidos y resquebrajos. Sólo cogió aire, metió aún más la palanca y cogió impulso para hacer más fuerza. Apoyó de nuevo el pie en la pared y tiró. Tiró hasta que sintió el alivio. Tan sólo un segundo, y la estantería y ella caían al suelo. Apenas consiguió apartarse a tiempo para que ningún pedazo de madera se le clavara, para que no le diera ninguna balda en la cabeza. Si no… menuda manera de empezar el trabajo en una nueva comisaría. La sola idea de volver a enfrentarse a las preguntas típicas por cortesía, las miradas de lástima y la vergüenza podía con ella, la forzaba a buscar la mínima razón para no terminar haciendo la noche en urgencias.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada, de repente su noche pintaba algo mejor. Aun había luz, pero lo que se sucedía ante sus ojos era definitivamente mejor que un paseo para hacer hambre. La espalda de la estantería se había llevado consigo una buena parte del papel de la pared, era como un retazo arrancado de un vestido de abuela. Y debajo, los tablones veteados de la pared parecían incapaces de esconder que aquello daba a algún sitio. Sí, estaba cerrado a cal y canto, pero eso sólo descubría un doble fondo en la pared que tenía que abrir.

Y gracias a la Fuerza, no fue tan difícil como la maldita estantería, como si arrancarla de la pared le hubiera arrebatado a esta toda la entereza para esconder lo que sea que hubiera detrás. Nada más asomó la nariz, la oscuridad más envolvente y abrumadora dio con ella, cegando sus ojos si trataba de mirar al interior. Palpó la pared colindante por algún interruptor, sin encontrar nada… Elevó las manos por el aire y… Oh, ahí estaba, la pequeña cadenita que debía dar con alguna luz. Tiró de ella y... Bueno, vaya… No podían habérselo puesto fácil y que hubiera luz.

-Pensándolo bien… -Volvió a retomar su discurso. – Es incluso buena idea que no hubiera luz aquí. – Aceptó, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y dando con la linterna del mismo. – He visto suficientes películas de miedo como para saber que la luz tintinearía y se apagaría justo cuando diera con algo y la puerta se cerraría con una corriente de aire. – Dio con un pequeño tramo de escalera. – Moriría aquí... Que, por cierto, acabo de descubrir mi buhardilla. – Subió los peldaños, demasiado curiosa como para fijarse en la forma en la que la madera crujía. Porque era normal. – Sería romántico y vergonzoso. Morir en la buhardilla. Como si tuviera dos siglos de vida. – Dio con el último escalón y apuntó la luz de la linterna hacia la estancia que se ofrecía ante ella, barriéndola con la mirada mientras la luz daba con cada rincón. – ¿Me habrán dejado más muebles tus antiguos inquilinos? – Le preguntó al aire, como si la casa misma fuera a responderle. Y entonces, justo dio con una forma enorme. – Oh, sorpresa. – Dijo con cierta ironía. - Veamos qué se esconde aquí arriba con tanto celo.

Y se dirigió hacia la figura, notando cómo se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba… reconociendo ante qué se encontraba. Un puto sarcófago. Envuelto en, como mínimo una decena de cadenas de las que se encuentran en las grúas para tirar de los camiones. Siguió con la mirada los eslabones que caían all suelo… Hasta que dio con la figura de una Anfitrite. Una de esas figuras enormes de diosas, ninfas marinas o sirenas que se colocaban sobre la proa de un gran barco. Era espectacular, aunque los achaques de la humedad habían dado con ella. Una belleza que debería seguir en el mar, protegiendo el barco hundido al que perteneciera.

Volvió la mirada hacia el sarcófago, recordando aquella conversación con la mujer de la inmobiliaria. Le preguntó por los anteriores inquilinos, y sólo fue capaz de decirle que eran investigadores marinos, o algo por el estilo. Y que, un día, cogieron sus cosas y se fueron, sin dar explicaciones. Bueno, pues esto no explicaba absolutamente nada pero le llenaba la mente de ideas como si hubieran soltado una bomba de confeti en su cabeza.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, bajando las escaleras a saltos, cogiendo la palanca de nuevo y volviendo al trote, sin poder evitar una emoción casi infantil. Había visto también películas de este tipo, arcones malditos, tesoros prohibidos y muchas balas.

Después del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer con la estantería, apenas le costó deshacerse de las cadenas, que cayeron sobre los tablones de madera del suelo con un estruendo horrible. Cuando vio todo el frente del sarcófago liberado ante su mirada, pasó la mano por él, con cuidado, como si fuera a quemarla. Pero sólo era hierro. Desvió la mirada hacia la escultura que lo custodiaba. Si habían estado el mismo tiempo bajo el agua del mar, el hierro debía estar retorcido por la presión. Pero todo parecía en orden.

En orden… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo tener un sarcófago en la buhardilla era tener las cosas en orden? ¿Desde cuándo hablarle a las paredes era siquiera cercano a tener las cosas en orden? No había nada en orden. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a Rey era la entereza para afrontar lo que se le echara encima. Y eso implicaba desde una estantería que no debía estar ahí, hasta un sarcófago.

Pasó los dedos y vio una marca que firmaba el cierre del mismo, un dibujo en rojo y negro, un intrincado sello que no reconocería ni en mil años. Algunas figuras evocaban a alguna variante lejana del lenguaje rúnico, entremezclado con un intrincado diseño heráldico. Definitivamente, no había nada en orden. Pero pasó la palanca por la rendija, tiró y…

Vaya.

Un muerto.

No le habían dejado sólo un sarcófago. Le habían dejado un muerto. De regalo de bienvenida o algo así.

Y entonces cometió el error más garrafal de su vida, porque si ella hubiera sido una persona normal se hubiera asustado y hubiera salido corriendo de la casa. Si hubiera sido quizá una persona normal no habría entrado a aquella buhardilla por temor a que se viniera abajo… Quizá ni tan siquiera habría movido la estantería pero no, ella tenía que ser distinta. Ella tenía que ser curiosa, trabajar con muertos y no tenerle miedo ni aprensión a ese tipo de cosas.

Y allá se le iba la mano, enfocando a aquel cadáver, primero a esos pies deformados y con los tendones marcados, llenos de cortes, cicatrices y… símbolos. Fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta llegar a aquella tela negra que le cubría el cuerpo, amarrada a su cintura con una cuerda y subió, pasando por los brazos llenos de heridas mal curadas y más símbolos, letras… ¿Qué era eso? Sobre su pecho tenía ambas manos, si es que a eso se le podía llamar por ese nombre, atadas de una forma que quedaban en aspa… Se permitió observar con sorpresa aquellas garras afiladas, los nudillos prominentes, los tendones salidos y el degradado que iba del tono más oscuro hasta uno claro fundiéndose con la palidez rosada de su piel… Palidez rosada, era como si un cuerpo vivo hubiera estado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad pero ¿Acaso estaba vivo? No movía el pecho.

Finalmente llegó a la cabeza donde un casco con cuernos cubría su rostro al completo, como una máscara de tortura antigua. Y algo se apoderó de ella. Se quedó observándole y de alguna forma sentía que le estaba llamando.

Se cambió el teléfono de mano y, con su diestra, procedió a quitar las ataduras de aquella máscara. Quizá el tipo fue enterrado vivo, acusado de ser un Hermano de la Noche, sólo aquello explicaría el casco astado…

-¿Un zabrack?- Dijo en un susurró mientras retiraba la última sujeción que se aferraba a su cuello y entonces lo sintió. Una perturbación en la Fuerza…

Un despertar.

Aquel ser tragó aire con fuerza, hinchando el pecho y largando un grito rasgado que lanzó a Rey de espaldas, asustada, dubitativa. Le vio incorporarse mientras ella le seguía alumbrando con el teléfono. Aquel cadáver se había levantado de su ataúd… Y la respiración se le atoró en el pecho cuando ese ser viró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella, con aquel casco todavía puesto. Sólo le hizo falta forzar las muñecas para romper las cuerdas.

Rey reculó un paso, y él adelantó un brazo, respirando con nerviosismo mientras rey reculaba un paso más, otro avance, otro retroceso por parte de ella y entonces le vio, se había posicionado, con ambas manos apoyadas en el borde del ataúd de piedra, mirándola a través del casco, respirando y provocando un sonido tan horripilante que a Rey le puso el vello de punta. Y cuando le vio ejercer fuerza con las manos, preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ella, Rey agarró una de las cadenas desde el suelo y se la lanzó pretendiendo golpearle.

No quiso ver qué pasaba, no quiso saber si le había dado o no, tan rápido como se la lanzó, se levantó y huyó, escaleras abajo. Sintiéndole a sus espaldas gritar, respirar, extender el brazo para atraparla. Entonces ella cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella como si pesara tanto que impidiera a aquel monstruo de dos metros hacerle ceder un solo paso.

Tenía la respiración agitada, el corazón nervioso y un temblor horrible en las piernas. E iba a relajarse hasta que sintió el primer golpe propiciado por aquella bestia al otro lado. Rey se aferró con fuerza al marco de la puerta, haciendo de barrera y allá iba otro golpe, y uno más, otro más… Entonces le siguió uno más suave y otro, hasta que un retumbe y un sonido seco cerró aquella composición sonora. Rey aguantó el aire, la saliva, el latido y su cordura junto a la puerta, temiendo dejar de sujetarse y venirse abajo.

¿Qué… Coño había sido eso?

Escuchó sus uñas rasgando la madera, un sonido que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones sólo deseando que parara, que aquello no fuera real. Luego le sintió dar con las rodillas en el suelo, tras la puerta, como si pudiera sentirla a ella allí. Rey se tapó la boca, haciendo que su respiración fuera casi inaudible, como si pudiera anularse por completo con solo alzar la mirada al techo. Pero estaba segura de que su corazón retumbaba con tanto ímpetu que parecía que le llamara. Sin embargo, empezar a sentir la humedad por su cuello, hizo que desviara su atención.

Alzó las manos ante sus ojos, examinándolas. Pequeños rasguños cubrían sus palmas y sangraban entre el polvo, de cuando había dado con el culo en el suelo. Incluso podía ver los restos de óxido que se habían incrustado al sostener las cadenas. Lanzó un suspiro al tiempo que otro golpe se sucedía tras la puerta, como si hubiera dejado caer la cabeza contra la puerta. Y ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había visto.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta y plantando las manos sobre la madera, ladeando la cabeza y tratando de oír algo, lo que fuera. Ese… ser… había estado muerto. Ella habría asegurado que lo estaba. Su estado decía que llevaba de hecho, mucho tiempo muerto. Ese sarcófago había estado cerrado a cal y canto. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba privado de aire.

Además, debería haberse pulverizado ante sus ojos al contacto del aire mismo. Debería haber encontrado quizás un esqueleto cubierto de larvas y un montón de ácido pestilente a sus pies. Pero no, no había sido nada de eso. Como si las leyes naturales no tuvieran autoridad sobre ese cuerpo. Y eso ya era terrible.

Debía sentir miedo, lo sabía. Bueno, sí, estaba aterrorizada. Pero no lo suficiente como para anular la curiosidad o la necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Oh, por toda la Fuerza, claro que no estaba bien.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, forzándose a escuchar algo. Y ahí estaba, su respiración ahogada. Quizás debía entrar de nuevo. O quizás podía empezar por hacer un trato con él para que no le atacara mientras le examinaba. O quizás ni siquiera hablaba su idioma. O quizás se la comía de un bocado, o la destripaba. También había visto esa clase de películas y, desde luego, ya se había coronado como la idiota que va a la buhardilla y la lía abriendo lo que no tiene que abrir.

Miró al suelo al tiempo que vio caer una gotita de sangre y casi pudo sentir cómo las agujas del reloj se ralentizaban hasta que el segundero se paró por completo y el tiempo se detenía. Una gota de sangre en la madera del suelo y un sonido siseante al otro lado. Parpadeó y lo que debía ser su lengua se arrastró por el quicio de la puerta hasta llevarse la gota consigo.

Vale. Sí. Ese era un buen momento para sentir más temor que cualquier otra cosa. Cogió la palanca y atrancó la puerta, separándose de esta por fin, escuchando un quejido lastimero al otro lado por cada paso que daba al alejarse, restregándose las manos en la camiseta. Un lamento dolorido que no tardó en convertirse en un gruñido gutural cuando ella llegó al pasillo, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho como si fuera un taladro.

Corría escaleras abajo cuando aquel ser gritó enfurecido, sacándole a ella el aliento del pecho hasta casi darse de bruces, sino fuera porque se agarró con fuerza al pasamanos, desgarrándose aún más las palmas.

Si creía que, después de lo visto en el trabajo, iba a costarle dormir, ahora sabía que no iba a ser capaz de pegar ojo.

 **Hola, hola, nuevo fic en marcha que viene cargado con vibraciones esotéricas de las buenas -y de las no tan buenas, también- hecho con una ternurita especial que encandila y con un brillo especial y mágico.**

 **Le damos una vuelta a las películas de demonios, las comedias románticas y el blockbuster de Lara Croft, así que esperamos que sepáis rezar un Padre Nuestro para los capítulos que vendrán, cargaditos de malas intenciones, y que os guste tanto esta nueva historia como a nuestros personajes favoritos.**


	2. 2 El Loco

**2\. El Loco.**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse vergonzosamente por la ventana de aquella habitación que pronto, y si la Fuerza quería, sería su estudio particular una vez adecentara todo aquello… Rápidamente, puso los ojos en blanco tomando aire mientras daba con la nuca en la pared donde se apoyaba. Mierda, había perdido toda la tarde y toda la noche con aquello. Con aquel ser que ahora se le rememoraba como una alucinación, como un sueño.

Pero cuando enfocó la vista en la puerta que tenía en la pared frente a ella, totalmente bloqueada con una silla para impedir abrirla, esa sensación de sueño desapareció, dejando paso a un recuerdo amargo. Y se recolocó. Sueño… No había dormido en toda la noche ¿O acaso alguien podría? Definitivamente la respuesta era no.

Tras atrancar la puerta con la silla, se armó con un martillo e hizo guardia, sentándose frente a la puerta y dando con la espalda en la pared, apoyándose para facilitarle la guardia. Y temía marcharse, temía irse de allí, temía que se escapara, temía que pudiera hacerle daño… Y temía quedarse dormida.

Volvió a cabecear, despertándose con aquel pequeño latigazo cervical que luego se le resentiría durante el resto del día. Y apoyó la cabeza de nuevo, sintiendo los ojos hinchados, cansada, demasiado cansada. El parpadeo se le hacía terriblemente lento. Y esperaba que la Fuerza iluminara su cabeza, dándole alguna idea o pista sobre lo que hacer, pero no tuvo ni de lejos esa suerte. El tiempo corría en su contra, el camión de la mudanza iba a llegar y ella estaba allí, sentada, sin fuerzas, terriblemente agotada, asustada y con un monstruo en la buhardilla del que curiosamente no le habían informado de su presencia en la entrevista con la inmobiliaria.

Abrió la boca, bostezando y parpadeando tan, tan lentamente que sus ojos se fueron cerrando cada vez más, con cada parpadeo, hasta que finalmente se quedaron pegados. Y sabía que se estaba durmiendo pero había dejado de luchar casi igual que aquel monstruo al otro lado por salir de allí. Ya hacía rato que no le escuchaba y Rey se aferró a la idea de una tregua para pegar ojo durante unos minutos, sólo un ratito, solo…

¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM! ¡POM!

Cuatro golpes secos que hicieron que Rey se incorporara, dando un respingo por el susto repentino, helándose, sintiendo que tenía el vello erizado, el pulso disparado y el martillo en posición de defensa. No soltó un grito de milagro, sólo se escuchó a sí misma inhalar aire ante la sorpresa y luego una risa. Una profunda, oscura y demoníaca risa… Lo más curioso de todo es que no sabía si la escuchaba realmente en el exterior o en el interior de su cabeza.

Se quedó quieta, observando la puerta con horror, temiendo que se venciera hacia delante en cualquier momento. Y no esperó que aquel monstruo volviera a arrastrar las garras por detrás de la puerta, rasgándola, haciendo temblar la madera al igual que las piernas de Rey, quien observaba aterrorizada la escena frente a ella. Aquel bicho había surcado la madera de arriba abajo con las garras, el sonido prolongado del resquebrajamiento se lo indicó y, cuando terminó volvió a reír despiadadamente.

Otro golpe, uno más, y otro y finalmente otro. Siempre cuatro, haciéndole pensar a la chica que quizá estaría comunicándose con alguna especie de código Morse pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en más cuando escuchó aquella voz endiablada directamente en el interior de su cabeza.

-¡Déjame salir!

-¡No!- Gritó ella. Y de nuevo cuatro golpes, retumbando con insistencia tanto en el exterior como en el interior de su cabeza, haciendo que la chica se llevara ambas manos a las sienes, apretando e intentando aguantar el grito.- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-¡DÉJAME SALIR!

-¡No!- Y reforzó los golpes mientras ella se apretaba más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y entonces, entonces… Todo paró de golpe.

Rey se desplomó hacia delante, dejando caer el martillo y recuperando la respiración de golpe, alzando ahora la cabeza y observando aquella puerta que se presentaba frente a ella. Enjaulando a esa maldita y condenada bestia del lado oscuro… El lado oscuro. Soltó un jadeo mientras agachaba la cabeza de nuevo y se sentaba sobre sus talones, maldiciéndose pues ¿desde cuándo creía ella en esas cosas? Sus padres eran fieles seguidores de la Fuerza, hablando de ella, contándole infinitas historias y anécdotas sobre jedis, siths, padawans y lores oscuros… Pero todo era fantasía ¿No?

Volvió a escuchar una risotada al otro lado y Rey apretó los labios, mirando la puerta con rabia y odio hasta que no pudo más y azotó la madera con el puño.

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó.- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Deja de reírte o te…!

El timbre sonando cortó su amenaza de cuajo, callándola y haciendo que virara el rostro hacia el exterior de la habitación, observando con horror las escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo.

-No…- Susurró.- Los de la mudanza… - Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, señalándola con el martillo y, de alguna manera, intuyendo que aquel ser podía verla a través de la madera. – Vas a estarte quietecito y a comportarte. – Nada. Silencio. Como si simplemente se hubiera sentado a mirarla. – Ya nos arreglaremos tú y yo pero esa gente no se va sin dejarme los muebles en su sitio. – Siguió apuntando a la puerta con el martillo, frunciendo el morro con determinación. - ¿Me has oído? – Es como si estuviera jugando a tironear con sus nervios, que los sintió ponerse de punta con el siguiente timbrazo. - ¡VOY! – Gritó por la escalera antes de volver a mirar hacia la puerta una última vez. – Ni se te ocurra moverte. – Cerró la puerta detrás de sí misma y su risa siniestra le acompañó por el pasillo y la escalera.

Una risa que sentía resonar dentro de su cabeza y hacía eco entre aquellas paredes, llenando su espalda de escalofríos de alerta y peligro. Una risa que paró en cuanto tocó el picaporte, cosa que aprovechó para lanzar un suspiro y abrir por fin la puerta, con una sonrisa forzada y pretendidamente amable plantada en la cara.

-Buenos días. – saludó a los hombres de carga.

-Buenos días tenga usted. – Le dijeron a su vez, mientras le ofrecían los papeles que debía firmar antes de que empezaran su trabajo. Sin embargo, la mañana de Rey era de todo menos un "buen día". Se sentía pesada, plana y lenta. – A medida que vayamos trayendo sus cosas, las puede ir marcando en la lista que hay detrás. – Le señalaron. Y ella asintió, conteniendo un bostezo. – Bien. – Dijeron cuando ella les entregó la firma. – Usted sólo indíquenos dónde ir dejando las cosas. – Volvió a asentir, abriendo aun más la puerta para que pudieran entrar sus cosas, por fin.

Fue directa a la cocina, dispuesta a empezar a hervir el agua para hacerse un té que la mantuviera despierta. Pero cuando cayó en la situación de que no tenía hervidor, ni té, ni taza, se dejó caer sobre la encimera. Oh, por la Fuerza, iba a ser un día eterno. Abrió la nevera, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla a despejarse, cuando justo escuchó cómo se empezaba a armar el jaleo propio de las cosas que se arrastran y se dejan con pesadez. Se asomó. El sofá.

-Eso, al salón. – Y lo señaló, pasando el arco a la izquierda. Y el hombre que llegaba después del primero cargaba con el somier de su cama. – Eso arriba, la primera habitación que vea a su lado. - Entonces cayó en la cuenta de su pequeño secreto de dos metros encerrado tras una pared. – Oh y… - Los dos hombres se quedaron parados, atendiéndola. – Cualquier cosa que vaya al estudio del fondo, lo dejan en la puerta. – Ambos ladearon la cabeza. – Yo me encargo.

\- Usted manda, señorita. – Y prosiguieron con su trabajo mientras ella se quedaba ahí en medio, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sintiendo que incordiaba en todas partes.

-¿No vas a permitir que se acerquen a mí para poder darles un mordisco? – No era más que un siseo que parecía venir de los tablones del suelo.

-¡NO! – Contestó aterrada por la posibilidad, más por la seguridad de aquellos hombres inocentes que por la suya propia, y sin darse cuenta de que había vuelto a parar el ritmo de estos.

-¿Disculpe? – Le dijo uno de ellos, haciéndola centrar la mirada. - ¿Quiere este mueble en el salón o no? – Ambos la miraban, cargando con uno bastante pesado, a la espera.

\- No, no, perdonen, estaba hablando conmigo misma. – Se excusó, sabiendo que ya la tildarían de loca y la mañana sólo acababa de empezar. – Prosigan, por favor. – Asintieron y marcharon.

\- Nadie es completamente inocente. – Volvió aquella voz grave, susurrante, quebrada entre los pilares de la casa. Y ahí estaba ella, mirando a todas partes, como alucinada. – Deja de buscarme, pequeña, sabes dónde encontrarme.

-No voy a sacarte de ahí. – Le contestó en un susurro antes de dirigir la mirada hacia aquellos dos hombres, dándoles más indicaciones. No iban a tardar mucho en irse. Ella no tenía muchas pertenencias pero ahora se lamentaba de no tener incluso menos. Los quería fuera de su casa cuanto antes.

-Es halagador que yo sea la razón de tu celo. –Y Rey no sabía cómo ni por qué pero estaba segura, segurísima de que podía ser su sonrisa dentro de su cabeza.

\- Basta. – Le pidió. – Cállate. – Uno de los hombres volvió a entras en la casa cargando con un espejo de pie. – A la habitación. – Le indicó, mientras seguía repitiendo en su cabeza "Cállate, cállate". Y al tiempo que le veía subir las escaleras, una de las esquinas del espejo se resquebrajó sin que nada ni nadie lo rozara.

-Oblígame. – Le escuchó desafiarla en un gruñido gutural que hizo vibrar las paredes ante sus ojos, como una alucinación.

\- Señorita. – Volvió a interrumpirla el chico. - ¿Está usted bien? – Rey empezó a asentir con la cabeza para terminar negando.

\- No he podido dormir esta noche, pero no se preocupe. – Dio un paso atrás por el pasillo para dejarle seguir. – Por favor…

\- Mal demonio el de las noches de insomnio. – Dijo ladeando la cabeza al pasar por su lado, demasiado bajo como para que Rey creyera que hablaba con ella, pero le cogió del brazo, frenándole.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – Le miró, buscando algo que fuera diferente al hombre que había visto, pero sólo vio la sorpresa y la confusión en su rostro.

\- Yo no… no he dicho nada. – Le dijo mientras Rey soltaba su agarre.

-Disculpe. – Se pasó las manos por la cara, apartándose los mechones que se salían siempre de su recogido. – Me ha parecido… - Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia las paredes, estrechando los ojos, acusativa. – Me ha parecido que decía algo. – Y de nuevo aquella risa que la hizo alzar la mirada hacia el techo, allá por dónde debía estar su estudio. – Basta. – Volvió a pedirle al aire que la rodeaba, dándole la espalda a la puerta por la que entraban sus muebles. – Basta. – Repitió con un poco más de fuerza. – Lo que sea que quieras, es entre tú y yo. Deja a esta gente en paz.

Y al instante, la presión del aire a su alrededor bajó hasta que el vello en sus brazos respondió ante el repentino frio que la rodeaba, y un núcleo de calor le rozaba la mejilla.

-Eso es lo que quería oír. – Le susurró justo en el oído.

Rey sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, erizándose, contrayéndose. Y todo volvió a su sitio lentamente, era como estar con una resaca tremenda… O en un mal viaje.

Siguió dirigiendo a los muchachos de la mudanza, quienes seguían sus órdenes mientras la miraban con extrañeza. Rey estaba paranoica perdida, intentando aprovechar cada segundo de paz que ese ser le brindaba, maldiciendo que algo en su cabeza le agradeciera el gesto. Joder… ¡Joder!

Contuvo el grito en el pecho cuando vio una sombra surcar las escaleras. Rey corrió tras ella, apartando a uno de los hombres que bajaba, por suerte, sin muebles. Haciendo que se venciera hacia un lado para dejarla pasar mientras ella corría, siguiendo el camino que había visto seguir a aquella sombra.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Se había escapado!?

Por suerte, enfocó la vista antes de estamparse contra uno de los empleados que cargaba con un sillón, dejándolo frente a la puerta del estudio. Rey se quedó paralizada y entonces el hombre, al notar su presencia, viró hacia ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- Repitió con verdadero interés pues la mueca de Rey no anunciaba nada agradable. Tenía la vista clavada a las espaldas de aquel hombre, donde se encontraba esa maldita sombra que reconocía perfectamente. Rey volteó sobre sí misma, mirando a sus espaldas por si aquella bestia estuviera proyectando la sombra desde allí, aprovechando la luz que entraba por la ventanita que alumbraba el segundo piso… Pero no había nadie. Era como si sombra se proyectara desde el otro lado de la pared. Se giró de nuevo hacia el señor, quien ahora comprobaba su retaguardia y… No se percató de la sombra.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Repitió, reincorporándose.

-N-no…- Mustió en apenas un susurro mientras ese hombre regresaba a su trabajo con reticencias, mirando de vez en cuando a la muchacha, quien se había quedado allí de pie, petrificada.

Una vez se quedó sola en aquel piso, vio de nuevo a la sombra moverse, surcando el pasillo y ella apartándose, apoyándose en la barandilla que limitaba el suelo con el hueco para la escalera y entonces la sombra se desvaneció. No tuvo tiempo de calmarse pues entonces los escuchó.

Cuatro golpes. Resonando en su cabeza.

…

Cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta tras despedirse de los muchachos, habiéndoles felicitado el trabajo y pidiendo disculpas por haber dormido poco y estar… Bueno, estar así de rara.

Observó todo con cierto desagrado, le molestaba enormemente no haber podido quitar ese condenado papel de pared, ni adecentar la casa previamente, ni nada. No había hecho nada y ya tenía los muebles en su sitio. Le costaría el doble de trabajo barrer, fregar, arrancar el papel de pared y pintar ahora.

Estupendo… Y encima necesitaba un respiro. Uno largo, enormemente largo. Y más o menos iba a tenerlo, de eso iba a asegurarse, pues hoy sólo tenía que repasar lo que fuera que le llegara del laboratorio a través del mail y reenviarlo a Poe tras dar el visto bueno, eso en cuanto a su trabajo profesional. También debía limpiar la casa pero ¿Qué prisa había ahora que ya estaban todos los muebles? Ninguna.

Pensar aquello le quitó un peso de encima que le permitió reanudar la marcha y encaminarse al salón, sentándose tras tomar el pequeño paquete de galletas, que compró el día anterior para picotear durante el viaje, que yacía sobre la mesita.

Y de momento debía bastarle con eso pues no tenía nada en la nevera… No tenía nada y no podía irse de casa a comprar. Aquel monstruo podría escaparse y Rey no quería ser responsable de un homicidio de tan grandes cualidades.

Mordió la galleta y entonces escuchó de nuevo aquella risotada, resonando en su cabeza e intentó taparla masticando con énfasis mientras abría la tapa del portátil, accediendo a la web del supermercado más cercano y haciendo un pedido para entregar a domicilio, intentando concentrarse en eso y no en los ruidos que, al parecer, sólo escuchaba ella.

Terminó de mandar el pedido y entonces aquella voz cesó de lleno, creando una calma que cada segundo se le hacía más lejana… ¡Por todos los malditos Lores, no podía más! ¡Necesitaba hacer algo! Despejarse, no pensar, no estar quieta…

Se levantó para barrer y adecentar la casa, aprovechando el silencio aunque escuchara de vez en cuando sus pisadas dos pisos más arriba, moviéndose tan nervioso como una fiera que ha estado demasiado tiempo enjaulada… Que más o menos era su situación, al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué narices era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que se le presentaba delante de ella como uno de los cadáveres que debía abrir. A diferencia de los cadáveres, esta vez no sabía por dónde empezar a toquetear para encontrar respuestas. Se encontraba tan perdida como un ewok en una fiesta de wookies y lo peor es que no sabía a quién acudir.

¿Llamar a Finn y Poe? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que la tildaran de loca? No, gracias, prefería seguir siendo alguien normal. Además no quería tampoco que ese monstruo les hiciera daño. Entonces pensó en llamar a la inmobiliaria pero ¿Qué conseguiría? ¿Cuál sería la conversación? "¿Hola, hay un… bicho enorme y peligroso en mi buhardilla del que no me habéis informado ¿Podéis venir a recogerlo? Gracias?" ¡Menuda gilipollez! Seguro que no tomarían en cuenta la llamada, eso lo primero. Y segundo ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? La inmobiliaria de seguro que no le devolvería ni un miserable centavo, parecía que todo el mundo quería quitarse esa casa de encima y ahora entendía las prisas y las confirmaciones tan desesperadas.

Estaba adecentando la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta y Rey respiró con descanso, sería la compra. La compra con su té, sus galletitas de avena y su momento de relajación que tanto ansiaba.

Avanzó por el pasillo, limpiándose las manos y sorprendiéndose ante la eficiencia del reparto pero, cuando abrió la puerta, allí no había nadie. Rey frunció el ceño y se aventuró a sacar la cabeza, observando el vecindario, la calle. De lado a lado. Sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Y allá estaba esa maldita risotada que le hizo apretar los dientes y virar hacia las escaleras. No se demoró en surcarlas, llegando al piso de arriba con el paso apurado, pisando con fuerza y entonces deteniéndose ante la puerta, sosteniendo el pomo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella contra esa… cosa? ¿Qué era eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era! ¡No le había podido ver la cara tras ese casco astado! Suspiró con pesadez y se dejó caer sobre el sillón que aquel hombre había dejado allí minutos atrás. Observando todo el desorden. Debía seguir trabajando.

Abrió la puerta del estudio y empezó a arrastrar los muebles por la estancia, mirándola… Observando aquel enorme boquete en la pared, con el papel arrancado y la puerta al descubierto. Joder… Negó con la cabeza y siguió arrastrando el sofá, dejándolo en una esquina. Se palmoteó las manos mientras salía de nuevo a por otro mueble, una silla esta vez.

Mientras la cargaba escuchó cómo algo se arrastraba y corrió a la habitación, temiendo que aquel monstruo hubiera salido… Pero no. Había desplazado el puñetero sofá. Tenía que haber sido él ¿Qué otra cosa si no? ¡Por la Fuerza! ¡Era agotador!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Aquella voz socarrona, profunda y oscura se clavó en su córtex cerebral, queriendo llegar al centro de su cabeza como si fuera una flecha. Y Rey apenas prestó atención cuando el sofá se estampó contra la pared más cercana, donde Rey lo había colocado.- ¿Quieres que deje el mueble aquí?

-¡LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE CALLES!- Bramó. Y el sofá volvió a moverse.- ¡PARA! ¡QUIETO! – Y una quietud extrema reinó en la estancia, casi como si hubiera desaparecido.

Rey se quedó parada en mitad del estudio, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, mirando primero hacia el sofá, tirado contra la pared como si hubiera sido testigo de una pelea. Luego miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, con los brazos en jarras y lanzando un suspiro. Aquello era como estar de niñera con un crío de seis años muy dispuesto a hacer que se ganara cada crédito por cada maldito minuto.

Esperó, ahí en medio, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, como retándole a que contestara. Pero nada, silencio. Y aquello sí que era raro. Porque ya se sabía la táctica. Un par de minutos de aparente tranquilidad, un par de golpes y la siguiente jugarreta propia de alguien que empieza a llevar bastante mal el tiempo que pasa sin tocarle las narices a otro. Lanzó un suspiro, se mordió el labio y se atrevió a dar un paso en su dirección. Nada. Estaba callado. Quieto.

Y eso era imposible. O, como mínimo, altamente improbable.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, un paso tras otro, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, como si eso fuera a evitar que se enterara, con ese oído tan fino que parecía tener… Y que la madera crujiera de vez en cuando, tampoco ayudaba. Pero, aun así, mantuvo el ritmo lento y pausado, como acercándose a algo que, evidentemente, olía a trampa.

Plantó las manos sobre la madera cuando estuvo casi sobre la puerta, cogiendo aire y reteniéndolo en el pecho mientras ladeaba la cabeza para agudizar el oído, para sentirle al otro lado de la puerta. Cerró los ojos cuando su piel tocó la madera, caliente y rasposa, y exhaló poco a poco, con todos sus sentidos puestos sobre aquella frontera. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y Rey sabía perfectamente que, si había dudado de su juicio esa noche a la hora de saber qué había visto y qué no, todas sus dudas habían desaparecido por la mañana. Allí detrás había algo, que le respondía, se reía y proyectaba su sombra en el reverso de las paredes. Volvió a coger aire en profundidad y…

Entonces, un golpe fortísimo la empujó unos centímetros de la puerta. El impulso la hizo darse la vuelta casi en vilo y dar con la espalda en la barrera que les separaba. Ninguno de esos movimientos había sido suyo y se encontraba pegada a la madera sin poder moverse mientras un agarre invisible se atenazaba alrededor de su garganta, inmovilizándola, reteniéndola mientras boqueaba por una ráfaga de aire que, de repente, le había sido vetado.

-Sabes que podría salir de aquí. – Le dijo con un gruñido grave y animal que vibraba justo a su espalda.

-¿Y qué te lo impide? – No fue más que un susurro ahogado, apresado entre su garra invisible. Ella había dudado incluso de oírse a sí misma pero sabía que él lo había entendido. Pero lo peor fue sentir que su agarre se reforzaba y apretaba con más fuerza, casi con rabia.

-Son los cimientos de este maldito lugar. – Creyó haberle oído decir, pero sus sentidos empezaban a fallar mientras daba patadas en el vacío y palmoteaba las paredes con menos ímpetu a cada segundo. – Sácame de aquí. – Le ordenó con toda su autoridad, soltándola de golpe, haciéndola caer de rodillas, resollando cuando sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse.

Esa orden sí que la escuchó bien, como si fuera a seguirla toda la vida hasta que cumpliera, pero ella gateó hasta la pared contraria antes de soltarle su respuesta.

-No. – Un golpe que hizo temblar la pared y añadió unas pequeñas grietas al techo fue la contestación que se esperaba. Apenas se sobresaltó ya.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! – Repitió con un rugido que hizo que Rey cerrara los ojos y se tapara los oídos con las manos, más temerosa de que lo oyera todo el vecindario que por su propia seguridad. Pocas veces temía por su vida, después de todo, y eso hacía de ella una persona particularmente estúpida, tanto como hacía de su vida una concatenación de situaciones absurdas que se sucedían como un álbum de coleccionables. Aunque nunca, jamás, nada como aquello.

-No hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo. – Le concedió. Y volvió la calma al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Para qué quieres usarme? – El tono era bajo pero profundo y Rey juraría que era incluso dolido.

-¿Usarte? – Preguntó, extrañada. - ¿Qué eres? ¿El genio de los tres deseos? – Un bufido al otro lado fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y eso le hizo achicar los ojos. - ¿Qué eres? – Repitió.

-¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? – Le siguió con cansancio. Rey casi pudo imaginarle dejando caer la cabeza contra la puerta y se maldijo por apiadarse de una criatura que, como había demostrado, podía hacerla pedacitos sin ni siquiera tocarla, sin la exigencia natural de su presencia física. Se llevó la mano al cuello, sintiendo la piel arder. – Son unas preguntas de mierda. Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor. – "¿Qué demonios?" se dijo. ¿Qué otra maldita pregunta podría hacer aparte de "¿Qué puñetas eres?" para empezar. - ¿Te doy una pista? – Y Rey casi pudo verle sonreír solo por la forma en la que había entonado la pregunta.

\- Claro. – Aceptó resulta y jodidamente dispuesta a satisfacer, como mínimo, algunas incógnitas. De nuevo, su risa y en el fondo último de su cabeza casi intuía la trampa.

-No son gratis. – Le avisó. Y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no lo sería. – _Me someto a tus preguntas para satisfacer tu curiosidad…_ \- Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Rey sólo por el morbo que desprendía la elección de sus palabras. Porque estaba segura de que había muchas maneras de decir eso que no fuera precisamente aquella. – Y tú me sacas de este agujero. – No se lo pensó mucho. Quizás ese era su puto problema con todo, que era de respuesta rápida y de pensarlo justo después de decirlo, porque su mente y su boca funcionaban de forma simultánea.

\- Hecho. – Cedió al instante. - ¿Cuál es la pista?

\- Que te has respondido tú sola sin querer. – Le contestó, plasmando la sonrisa en cada sílaba como si pudiera ver su cara de desconcierto.

-¿Qué basura de pista es esa? – Le increpó a la puerta cerrada, sintiéndose engañada.

-Sácame de aquí.- Insistió.

-¿Qué eres?- Y se hizo el silencio mientras ella suspiraba, mirando a la nada. Repitiendo aquello en su cabeza y… Entonces… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ese… cosquilleo en las sienes? Era como si le picara el cerebro… Apretó los ojos y se curvó un poco hacia delante, arrugando la cara ante aquella sensación tan extraña y entonces le sucedió la risa, esa jodida, condenada y maldita risa malévola que tenía aquel… ser.

-Tantos másteres y estudios para nada ¿No crees?- Y se congeló en ese instante, tragando saliva. Y el cosquilleo se intensificó un poco más en su cabeza, tardando en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza sin ella forzarlo.- ¿Forense, eh?- Rió.- ¿Fue tu primera vocación o…?- Y Rey estampó la nuca contra la puerta una vez.

-¡SÁL DE MI CABEZA!

-No puedo…- Hubo un pequeño silencio, y ella sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo.- Rey.- El aire se le quedó atascado en la garganta, sintiendo que empezaba a perder privacidad en su maldito cuerpo.- Piensas demasiado fuerte, pequeña, apenas tengo que esforzarme para saber qué se te pasa por aquí dentro.- Y fue a reírse pero Rey volvió a estampar la cabeza contra la pared.- Eso te perjudica más a ti que a mí, si te soy sincero…

-¡¿Qué eres?!- Esta vez golpeó la madera con el puño. Y hubiera seguido de no ser porque aquellas palabras empezaron a resonar en su cabeza como un recuerdo recurrente. "¿Qué demonios eres?". No. No era posible… No podía ser.- Imposible…- Susurró. Y le escuchó reírse nasalmente, esta vez al otro lado.

-Todo es imposible hasta que alguien tienta los límites, cariño…

-¿Todo lo que dices son estupideces de este calibre o estás guardando lo mejor para más adelante?- No obtuvo respuesta y Rey rebufó.- ¿Qué… hacías en un sarcófago?

-¿Todo lo que preguntas son estupideces de este calibre o estás guardando lo mejor para más adelante?- Ella gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía muy pocas ganas de jugar a nada.

-¡Joder! ¡Te lo pregunto en serio!

-Sácame de aquí…- Escuchó aquel susurro como si le hablara directamente a su oído. Y Rey sintió su pelo erizarse poro a poro, incómoda. Joder, aquello iba a ser, y menudo ejemplo, un puto infierno. Le escuchó reírse.- Joder, Rey, si esto te parece un infierno… Espérate a vivir el de verdad.

-¿Hay infierno?

-Oh, sí… Por supuesto.- Habló con un tono que mantenía a la chica en tensión.- Pero no es ni de lejos la imagen que me sugiere tu cabeza…- Y ella torció el gesto, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo reforzarse, empezando a ser un picor. Se adentraba. Y no podía sacarle de allí.- Todo lo que cobijas aquí dentro… Está mal.

-¿Tienes tú la verdad absoluta acaso?- Rió y el picor se desvaneció.

-Poseo una verdad, eso es cierto.

-¿Cuál?

-La mía, por supuesto.- Rey puso los ojos en blanco, largando un suspiro cada vez más y más cansado.

-Hablas mucho y no dices nada ¿Sabes?

-Sí que digo cosas, Rey…- La forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre desataba todos sus nervios y alteraciones.- Lo que pasa es que ninguno de tus títulos te ha preparado para entenderme.

-Deja de meterte con mis estudios…- Cerró la boca al instante cuando el picor creció un poco más.- ¡Basta!- Y, sorprendentemente, se detuvo, dejándola con una sensación de alivio que le hizo respirar a gusto. Y se relamió, repasando la conversación. Estaba hablando con un demonio, que decía poseer su verdad. Pero, al parecer, odiaba las preguntas típicas, las preguntas coherentes. Negó con la cabeza ante la obviedad, estaba loco.

-No lo estoy, Rey.

-Deja de entrar en mi cabeza…- Gruñó con cierto enfado.

-Piensas tan alto que no me hace falta muchas veces, te lo he dicho antes.- Y ella respiró profundamente, encontrando una pregunta más adecuada.

-¿Cómo es el infierno?

-Es una reducción.- Ella desvió la mirada ¿Reducción? ¿De qué?- Te abstraen hasta dejarte con los sentimientos más fuertes que tengas. Y los arrastras eternamente, vagando por este plano terrenal.

-Mientes.- Gruñó ella.

-La Fuerza te reduce al odio, al miedo, la frustración… Y te permitirá estar sintiendo eso únicamente mientras deambulas sin rumbo hasta que te mueres por segunda vez.- Rey negaba con la cabeza.- La Fuerza es bastante caprichosa ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto que no.- El demonio se contuvo al otro lado.- No creo en la Fuerza. Ni en los sith, ni los jedi… Todo son falacias.- Y escuchó el golpeteo de sus uñas posarse al otro lado de la puerta.

-Cree en lo que quieras, criaturita pero…- Le escuchó aspirar, incluso le podía ver sonreír del gusto que le dio olerla al otro lado.- No vas a poder salvarte de ello.- Y un suave golpe seco le indicó que había apoyado la cabeza en la madera. Y Rey notó de nuevo el cosquilleo, intensificándose un poco, y otro más hasta que molestó.- O quizá sí…

-¡DEJA DE ENTRAR EN MI CABEZA!- Y al segundo dejó de sentir aquella intrusión molesta, joder… Era parasitario, como mínimo.- ¿Tienes algún nombre?- Y se hizo el silencio al otro lado. Uno pesado, como si su aura se estuviera expandiendo, podía notarle. Y estaba empezando a replantearse muchas de sus creencias. Irguió el cuello, como si escuchara algo en la distancia. Un susurro, una voz, un eco que iba y venía de un lado a otro pronunciando algo y entonces ella abrió la boca para pronunciarlo.- Kylo Ren.- Tragó saliva.- ¿Es tu nombre?

-Puedes llamarme con esas palabras, pequeña.-Y le escuchó removerse al otro lado mientras ella también se reacomodaba en el suelo. Se sentía extraña con el cerca. Transmitía demasiadas emociones, demasiados sentimientos, todos y cada uno de ellos en una intensidad que ahora mismo quizá no estaba dispuesta a soportar.- Rey…- Llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Sácame de aquí…- De nuevo sus garras posándose en la madera, aproximándose a ella todo lo que la puerta le permitía.- Y te daré lo que quieras.

-Es que…- Habló, sintiendo que estaba tentándola demasiado. Reaccionó, apartándose de la madera con sigilo.- Aún no he terminado de hablar, Kylo.- Pronunció su nombre, y le escuchó removerse detrás de la puerta.- ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?- Le preguntó con cierto recochineo y un golpe, tan intenso que abrió un poco más la grieta del techo, impulsó a la chica hacia atrás. Necesitando apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para no precipitarse contra el suelo.- Estás ganándote pasar otra noche ahí dentro, Kylo Ren.

-¿Tenías pensado otro sitio para mí?- Rey negó con la cabeza, enfilando las escaleras y bajando a la cocina, evitando la respuesta y escuchando otro golpe.- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Joder… Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera para prepararse su té de las doce… Las doce ya. Ese demonio absorbía su tiempo igual que un agujero negro.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se sobó la frente, lanzando un suspiro, sintiéndose bullir a presión como lo hacía el hervidor, pero sin válvula de escape.

Un jodido demonio en el desván. Genial. La inmobiliaria no le había avisado de que tendría un compañero de piso medio muerto, era como un recuerdo de la residencia universitaria. Pero mal, y a destiempo. Pero es que no era un medio muerto cualquiera. No. Era un demonio. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si el gesto fuera a hacerle desaparecer.

-No, no me va a hacer desaparecer. – Le contestó su voz de ultratumba haciéndola dar un respingo que casi se cae de culo de la silla. Se llevó la mano al pecho para tranquilizar a su apresurado corazón y miró a todas partes hasta que divisó su sombra en la pared, oscura, altiva, orgullosa y, juraría, enfurecida. Hoy no ganaba para sustos. – Me molesta soberanamente que te refieras a mí como "medio muerto".

-A mi me molesta soberanamente que te metas en mi cabeza. – Se encogió de hombros, contestándole a la pared como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- No lo he hecho. – Rey hizo un aspaviento con la mano, despreciando el comentario, mientras vertía el agua en la taza.

-Ya, ya, pienso demasiado alto. – Se giró hacia la pared de nuevo. - ¿Sabes? Es una excusa de mierda del tipo "no te estaba mirando, has sido tú la que se ha mostrado". – Torció el gesto y dejó el hervidor en su sitio.

-También me molesta que no hayas cumplido con tu parte del trato. – Rey se volvió a girar hacia la sombra, estrechando los ojos.

-¿Mi parte del trato? – Se acercó a la pared. – Oh, no, nada de eso. – Le dijo con el mismo tono serio y cabreado que usaba él con ella. No iba a achantarse por muy demonio que fuera. Esta era su casa y no iba a moverse del puñetero fuerte. – Lo que pasa es que aún no he terminado contigo. – Le señaló con el dedo y se frenó a sí misma para no tocar la sombra. Por si acaso. – No voy a sacarte de ahí hasta que no tenga todas las respuesta que quiera, tal y como hemos acordado.- Frunció el ceño, deseosa de poder ver su expresión pero enfrentada sólo a su sombra que, si estrechaba los ojos, era como ver una columna de humo con su figura. – Además,… - Se apresuró a decir, poniendo los brazos en jarras y ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Qué harías si no te sacara de ahí? – Le provocó, descubriendo su amenaza implícita en el hecho de bajar a por ella para decirle lo que le molestaba.

\- Oh, pequeña… - Se regodeó, proyectando hacia ella la sensación de una sonrisa predadora y llena de dientes afilados. – Traería el infierno a tu fuerte. – Rey estrechó los ojos ante ello y frunció el morro en un mohín antes de darse la vuelta y proseguir con su té, casi con desprecio.

\- No te atreverías. – Le provocó sin girarse hacia él. – No sé cuánto deseas salir de ese agujero pero tú tampoco tienes pinta de saber lo largo que se puede hacer un interrogatorio hasta que das con el forense.

Y desapareció sin más, frente a ella. Dejándola plantada en la cocina, dispuesta a ladear la cabeza en un ademán propio de haber ganado la batalla por esa vez. Fue a dar un sorbo a su té pero entonces se detuvo, dudando muchísimo que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente. Escuchó atenta pero… Era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Rey arrugó el morro, revisando su té y dándole un trago, si se creía que iba a tragarse aquella trampa, cayendo de lleno en ella, quizá tan, TAN listo no era ese condenado demonio. Y, lamentablemente, "demonio" no era un adjetivo con el que calificarle. Era un jodido sustantivo. Y fue a dar otro trago hasta que sintió que, de repente, la taza le pesaba un poco más… Bajó los ojos y la soltó, impactada, horrorizada pues había una condenada culebra dentro del té.

-¡Joder!- Maldijo, retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás, pisando en el retroceso algo blando, escurridizo y viscoso. Apartó rápidamente el pie, figurándose lo que aquello podría ser. El temblor empezó a recorrerla cuando un estímulo sonoro horrible azotó sus oídos sin piedad. Aquellos siseos, el sonido reptante… Bajó los ojos y levantó la cabeza al instante mientras se anclaba al suelo. Joder, joder… Joder. No. Serpientes no… Todo menos eso.

No podía moverse, estaba todo el condenado suelo infestado de aquellas cosas y no había forma de salir. Notaba cómo el peso de algunos reptiles se posaba sobre sus pies, sintiendo los músculos accionarse contra su piel, reptando por ellos. Escurriéndose, forzando, apresando sus talones y ejerciendo una fuerza temporal que luego se desvanecía para dejar una estela de humedad pringosa y desagradable. Y sus lenguas cosquilleantes, siseando cerca de su piel, frías…

La respiración se le cortó de cuajo y empezó a sentirse literalmente fuera de su cuerpo, sin tener el control de sus capacidades motrices. Bloqueada, hipando, temblorosa... Alzó los ojos al techo, intentando evadir aquella visión y focalizarse en algo pero justo cuando situaba la cabeza paralela al techo, una culebra le cayó encima. Estaban saliendo a través de un agujero que había en la junta de la luz de la cocina. No pudo evitar gritar, apartando la cara y cubriéndose con los brazos mientras seguía anclada a aquella baldosa que le servía como balsa improvisada e inestable en medio de una tormenta atroz.

-Tendrías que verte desde fuera…- La maldita voz de Kylo se colaba entre los siseos de las serpientes.- Vaya espectáculo estás dando.

-Cabrón…- Le maldijo entre sollozos.

-¡Oh, vamos, tampoco es para tanto!- Estaba usando sus putos recuerdos en su contra… Le notaba hurgar sin miramiento dentro de su cabeza.- ¡Sólo son globos!- Y abrió los ojos, sintiendo cómo todo se silenciaba de golpe.

Bajó la vista y, efectivamente, donde antes había serpientes ahora sólo había globos alargados, de mil colores.

Mantenía el temblor en el cuerpo, rebuscando con la mirada, nerviosa, ansiosa por asegurar que el peligro ya había pasado, que no había rastro… Y pese a confirmárselo, seguía con secuelas del pavor que acababa de experimentar. Jamás, jamás en su vida se había quedado bloqueada… Pero es que también, jamás en su vida había estado rodeada por tanta cantidad de reptiles.

Y el terror evolucionó en furia, lenta pero progresivamente. Desbloqueó la pantalla del teléfono con una mano y entró en la HoloRed en busca de información acerca de demonios pues ese bastardo que tenía en la buhardilla estaba aventajado en cuanto a información acerca de ella. Por desgracia, no sucedía nada similar a la inversa. Y rebuscó, rebuscó y leyó mientras avanzaba por la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el estudio, hasta que detuvo su camino cuando leyó algo curioso.

-Menuda sarta de mentiras estás leyendo…- Habló él, susurrándole. Pero Rey, pese a toda esa parafernalia sonora que adornaba su voz, pudo ver un atisbo de… terror. Y releyó aquella información, alzando los ojos y encaminándose a su caja de herramientas a por algo de hierro.- No sé qué planeas hacer, pequeña criatura, pero… Vas a destrozar una puerta por una falacia que ni te has molestado en comprobar.- Siguió insistiendo, pero Rey ya tenía aquellos clavos de hierro en la mano junto al martillo.

-Es que…- Y situó la punta del clavo sobre la superficie.- Voy a comprobarlo ahora.- Y aporreó hasta que su pequeño aliado férrico atravesó la madera. Escuchó a Kylo, trastabillar, quizá retrocediendo ante aquella osadía y Rey siguió clavando clavos, uno a uno, alejándole de la puerta y hallándose victoriosa. Le sentía resollar al otro lado como si aquel metal le ardiera en la piel. - ¿Es por esto que me has dicho que te retenían los cimientos de esta casa? – No hubo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera cuando apoyó la oreja en la madera para poder oírle, como si la distancia que pusiera entre ellos hubiera impedido que hablaran. - ¿Es por eso que el sepulcro era hierro? ¿Quién se tomó tantas molestias en que no volvieras al mundo? ¿Por qué? – Se mojó los labios con la lengua, tratando de escuchar algo, aunque solo fuera un susurro. Sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio. Casi podía ver cómo miraba hacia la puerta con rabia, como si pudiera atravesar la madera y quemarle a ella la piel. - ¿No vas a responder? – Esperó unos segundos más, inquieta, sintiendo un filo de culpa por estar haciéndole aquello cuando estaba segura de que él no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo que le había hecho. Y que podría arrancarle la cabeza de un zarpazo. – Tú mismo. – Se encogió de hombros y se separó de la puerta. – Quizá no deberías subestimarme, Kylo. – Y, de un solo golpe de martillo, clavó el último clavo.

Si iba a comportarse como un crío, ahí tenía su rincón de pensar.

Bajó las escaleras al trote, balanceando el martillo y ladeando la cabeza hasta crujirse el cuello. Esa, esa era la tranquilidad que debía reinar en su casa. Ese era el silencio que debía responderle los monólogos que se marcaba sin sentido, sin origen ni final claro. Así debía ser. Y se dejó caer sobre el sofá lanzando un larguísimo suspiro y alzando la vista al techo, sintiendo que, como cada vez, daba igual cuan disparatada fuera la situación, encontraría el modo de hacerle frente y controlarla.

Tan pronto como empezó a sentir una tranquilidad creciente arremolinarse en su pecho, aliviando un poco ese nudo con el que había llegado a Ciudad Nube y que sólo había empeorado a cada minuto que pasaba, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos. Era media mañana y lo sabía, pero sólo sería una cabezadita. No luchó contra ello. Su corazón se ralentizaba y notaba la tensión soltándose de sus músculos. Los nervios abandonaban su cuello, sus manos y sus rodillas y, simplemente, se dejó caer, arrastrándose al sueño que le había sido privado incluso antes de que su cabeza rozara los cojines.

…

Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba en la primera planta como si él absorbiera la angustia por los dos, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de dejar de mirar a aquella puerta que señalaba los límites de su jaula. Su angustia curvaba las paredes hasta deformarlas y aunque sabía que todo lo que le contenía era madera, era como vivir en el centro de un incendio.

O como si sólo hubiera salido del sarcófago para dar con otro más grande, una suerte de matrioska cruel y pensada sólo para mantenerle aislado. Que veía la puerta y la sentía crepitar. Como si el desván estuviera en llamas y lo envolvieran todo. Daba igual cuánto buscara la llave porque, para cuando diera con ella, la cerradura se habría derretido. ¿Acaso era la fascinación por el sufrimiento ilimitado lo que nos ancla a la vida? Los límites de la resistencia siempre haciéndose patentes cuando todo lo demás falla, no vaya a ser que alguien te dé el gusto de rendirte.

Sin embargo, no había una sola luz en aquella estancia. Nada se movía, ni siquiera el polvo. Ahí sólo estaba él. La Fuerza supiera cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrado en un sepulcro de hierro, apresado con cadenas de hierro. Miró hacía la Anfitrite, la guardiana férrea que le había acompañado, silenciosa y callada. Tenía un universo que envidiarle a la chica de grandes ojos y parloteo incesante que le mantenía ahí. Y no sabía cuántas veces se había quejado de su quietud, pero ahora se veía en la distancia añorando que absolutamente nadie supiera de él. Porque la muchacha que ya dormía plácidamente era una molestia mucho mayor de lo que lo había sido la absoluta soledad, por mucho que esta le arañara la carne bajo la piel.

Le molestaba todo en ella. Todo. Había sido arrojado al fondo último del océano por un ser despreciable, más aun que cualquiera de las huestes que se cobijaban bajo su manto. Y había sido confinado en aquel lugar, rozando lo más parecido que tendría nunca a la libertad cuando esa chica retiró sus cadenas antes de darle con aquella maldita puerta en las narices. Y no contenta con eso, parecía dispuesta a alargar su trato hasta que, por fuerza divina, sintiera su curiosidad satisfecha. Le había dado la vuelta a todo.

Y luego estaba ese desprecio, su ignorancia era abrumadora. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Un día, susurran el nombre por el que responde entre sus susurros, como si trajera el Apocalipsis consigo, y al siguiente una mujer ni siquiera sabe lo que es. Le reventaba que una humana sensible a la Fuerza fuera tan, tan inconsciente de todo cuánto le rodeaba, tan ciega.

Y luego, esa manera de provocarle, de retarle y desafiarle. Parecía sentirse segura, reteniéndole allí. Pero todo cambiaría cuando lograra salir. Porque lo haría. Los tratos con el demonio son siempre vinculantes y sólo desaparecen cuando se cumplen. Daba igual cuánto forrara la casa de hierro y sal. ¿Estaría durmiendo tranquila creyendo que le habría amedrentado? Aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Y él se hacía un poco más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba.

Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Rey.


	3. 3 El Mago

**3\. El Mago.**

Dio otra vuelta en aquel sofá que tenía una magia especial en cuanto al hechizo del sueño se refería. Rey se enamoró de él cuando lo vio por primera vez en la tienda de muebles de su antiguo barrio pero cuando lo probó descubrió al digno rival de su cama, adquirido por un precio de risa. Se ve que a nadie le gusta el color amarillo mostaza para un sofá. Y Rey lo agradecía cada vez que dormía en él.

Volvió a rotar, cambiando de postura, encarándose a la ventana del salón y esperando recibir el impacto de los rayos del sol… Su sorpresa vino cuando no había refulgencia alguna que perturbara su descanso, alterándolo en consecuencia. Despertándola como un resorte, quedando sentada en los cojines del sofá que habían cambiado de localización tanto como ella de postura.

Observó la ventana, encontrando un color anaranjado mezclado con violetas en el cielo. Mierda, estaba atardeciendo. Había perdido todo el condenado día, otra vez.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Los informes del laboratorio!

Rápidamente condujo su mano al rincón táctil de su teclado, golpeándolo y desbloqueando la pantalla de su portátil, reanudándolo a la par que se reanudaba ella, incorporándose en el sillón.

Revisó la bandeja de entrada y allí estaba, un correo por abrir. Sabía de sobra lo que era, se lo habían mandado hacía casi cinco horas y Rey se puso nerviosa. Comprobó el reloj, si lo revisaba rápido todavía tendría tiempo de mandarlo en hora y eso hizo, abriendo el archivo adjunto al correo y leyéndolo con detalle.

Las muestras de sangre indicaban el tipo sanguíneo de la víctima, concordando así que la sangre esparcida en la escena del crimen era totalmente de ese mismo individuo así como el Rh y el ADN. Rey asintió, deslizando el cursor y leyendo todo el informe a una velocidad vertiginosa.

También se indicaba que el cuerpo llevaba muerto unas 60 horas aproximadamente, antes el examen forense. Dos días desde su muerte, quizá tres como mucho. Habían encontrado el cuerpo, colgando de aquella cadena de oro, en una casa medio en ruinas situada a las afueras de Ciudad Nube. Las manchas, los salpicones de sangre, la cantidad de heridas, todo estaba correcto y concordaba con los registros de la escena del crimen. Una única víctima esta vez… No había sangre ajena, todo apuntaba únicamente a esa pobre togruta con mala suerte.

Rastros de alcohol y otras sustancias se observaban en las muestras y Rey suspiró. El alcohol era difícil que apareciera en el registro de sus víctimas a menos que las capturara de fiesta como había sido este caso… Pero siempre, siempre, aparecían los mismos análisis de sustancias psicotrópicas. Las condenadas "píldoras letales" extendidas en las regiones del Borde Exterior y Coruscant. Una droga psicotrópica alucinógena que ofrecía una gran estimulación eufórica a cambio de unos efectos secundarios horribles; alucinaciones y distinción de cuerpos lumínicos visuales únicamente. Era un infierno. Y aquel maldito asesino parecía que le encantaba evocar esas pesadillas a sus víctimas antes de matarlas.

Siguió pasando los ojos por las líneas, descubriendo que la muchacha, al igual que el resto de víctimas de ese agresor, no había sido forzada a mantener ningún tipo de relación sexual con él. Las muestras de orina estaban impolutas, sin rastros de semen o flujo de lubricación.

Bajó y bajó, recorriendo el documento. Encontrando en él todo lo que esperaba encontrar. Sin novedades, el mismo patrón, los mismos resultados. Nada. Otro cuerpo más sin vengar que se iría a un congelador de un instituto medicinal, a terminar de pudrirse… Y Rey no pudo evitar pensar en la Fuerza y en lo que ese condenado demonio le dijo.

¿Estarían aquellas almas atrapadas eternamente, vagando por la galaxia siendo energías de dolor y frustración concentradas en un cuerpo?

Kylo…

Alzó los ojos al techo, apartándolos de la pantalla mientras se quedaba con la boca entreabierta, aguantando la respiración, escuchando. Le sorprendía mucho que hubiera sido tan "generoso" de dejarla dormir un rato, sin apenas molestarla.

Bajó la vista, cerrando la tapa del portátil y acomodándose en el sofá. Los clavos de hierro habían sido más que efectivos… Volvió a tomar su teléfono, releyendo el post donde encontró tal información y siguió ojeando, encontrándose a sí misma de la forma que jamás esperaría encontrarse. Creyéndose todos aquellos miserables cuentos acerca de la Fuerza.

Si todo eso era cierto, era real, ahora mismo tenía una prueba irrefutable sobre la existencia de la Fuerza y sus posibilidades. Ya no serían falacias banales que pudieran ponerse en duda como la túnica de Yoda o el misterioso Holocrón Jedi. No. Tenía un demonio encerrado en la buhardilla, uno que quizá se quemaba con el hierro, con una sensibilidad espantosa a la Fuerza, capaz de manejar cosas a través de ella, entrar en la mente de las personas como un maldito Bor Gullet, pero con capacidades para razonar y hablar con fluidez –sorprendentemente ágiles para el tiempo que debía llevar encerrado allí arriba-.

Otra duda surgió en su cabeza mientras se desplazaba hacia la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse un platito caliente para cenar y retomar fuerzas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado allí arriba? ¿De qué época era? Sonrió de medio lado, removiendo la comida en la sartén ¿Habría batallado contra los caballeros de la Antigua República?

Un sonido chirriante resonó en la buhardilla. Primero, la armonía de unas cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, luego un par de tumbos y, finalmente, un golpe resonante que cerró aquella composición melódica. Estaba encadenado, por eso no había intentado salir por ningún otro medio. No podía moverse…

Bajó los ojos a la sartén, se había preparado un revuelto de verduras con pollo, lo justo para una persona. Se sirvió el plato que dejó sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la nevera, abriéndola y rebuscando en ella algo que llevarle. Y sí, lo sabía, quizá no era buena idea, quizá debía de seguir castigándole por ser tan capullo con ella…

Pero cuanto más pensaba en negarle el alimento más se apiadaba. Aquel pobre condenado llevaría allí dentro la Fuerza sabe cuánto. Quizá su mal humor se basaba principalmente en el hambre voraz que sentía.

Pinchó con el tenedor un par de verduras que se llevó a la boca mientras abría el paquete de salchichas, depositando dos en un platito pequeño. Pinchó un par de veces más, llenándose la boca mientras subía cargada al piso de arriba, enfilando por las escaleras y alzando la vista para encontrar las paredes hechas un auténtico desastre.

Desgarradas, todo el papel de pared roto, destrozado, arrancado… Era como si hubieran soltado a un rancor allí arriba. Y Rey iba a enfadarse… Pero la verdad era que, en parte, Kylo le había hecho un favor quizá sin darse cuenta… O quizá… Bajó los ojos apenada al caer en la cuenta de que quizá aquello era una reacción involuntaria a causa del hierro ¿Le estarían haciendo daño? ¿Uno demasiado intenso?

Avanzó por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta y encontrando la que le llevaba hasta él cerrada a cal y canto, con aquella silla que estaba ganándose una medalla de heroicidad por su trabajo de contención. Dejó su plato en el suelo, delante de la pared frente a su puerta, justo donde casi se durmió anoche. Y se acercó a la madera, golpeando con los nudillos el tablón.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Apretó los labios, sintiendo que aquello sólo reforzaba la frase que le dijo el demonio el otro día. Rey parecía que sólo preguntaba obviedades.- Bueno, claro que estás ahí…- Habló en voz alta. Pero no obtenía respuesta.- Quiero seguir informándome acerca de ti…- ¿Por qué sonaba a posible opción de un videojuego de aventura gráfica? Joder, estaba audaz esa tarde. Pero por suerte su cerebro empezó a conectar.- Tenemos un trato…- Y pensó bien sus siguientes palabras. Usando la estrategia de Kylo contra él mismo.- Sométete a mis preguntas y satisface mi curiosidad.

-¿Y cuándo vas a satisfacerme tú a mí?- Susurró gravemente en su cabeza. Sacándole una sonrisa al ver que había funcionado.

-Cuando yo tenga claro cuál es tu propósito.- Le escuchó reírse.

-¿Mi propósito?- Habló con cierta ironía.- No todo tiene un propósito, pequeña forense. El mío no es voluntario.

-¿Te sometiste a otra persona?

-¿Vas a sacarme de aquí si te respondo?- Rey se relamió.- No voy a ceder más, Rey. Necesito ver que estás dispuesta a cumplir con tus promesas…- La chica apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera.- Sólo veo que soy el único que está cumpliendo con su parte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Depende ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme? Porque…- Y allí iba otro cosquilleo en su materia gris.- Intuyo que sacarme de aquí no es una opción que hayas añadido a la baraja todavía.- Ella viró los ojos a sus espaldas, observando su caja de herramientas y divisando una cizalla.

-Sé que estás encadenado.- Se hizo un silencio que a Rey le tiró de la lengua.- Puedo romperte las cadenas que quieras a medida que vayas respondiéndome ¿Te parece un buen trato?

-Me parece que vamos a tener más de uno, Rey…- Ella se quedó callada, aguardando, pero Kylo no parecía querer proseguir.

-Te he traído comida…- Y le escuchó moverse.

-Parece que estamos empezando a avanzar…

-De acuerdo…- Aseguró en voz alta.- Voy a abrir la puerta.

-Bien.

-No quiero trucos, ni jugarretas…

-Algo me dice que has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-La verdad es que me has adelantado bastante el trabajo con el papel de pared.- Dijo ella, apartándose de la puerta, tomando las salchichas, una pinchada para ella misma que comió mientras agarraba las cizallas y una llave inglesa de hierro algo oxidada. Un gruñido fastidioso surcó como una caricia la parte superior de su cerebro, le había molestado aquella afirmación y Rey había vuelto a sonreír.- Voy a abrir la puerta…

Apartó la silla con su mano libre y activó el modo linterna de su teléfono, abriendo ahora la puerta, surcando las escaleras llenas de astillas, ascendiendo lentamente, temerosa… Pero sintiendo un nudo nervioso agradable de anticipación en su estómago. Y… Llegó. Pudo ver el sarcófago abierto, la sangre… El casco, lanzado vilmente contra el suelo, lo enfocó con el teléfono, analizándolo desde su posición hasta que escuchó las cadenas moverse a su lado, rápidamente viró hacia el origen del ruido, enfocándolo con la linterna.

-¡He dicho que nada de juegos!- Gruñó, sintiéndose estafada.

-No estoy jugando, pequeña.

-¡Pues muéstrate!

Las cadenas se movieron y chirriaron, tan cerca de ella que, por un momento, ni siquiera sabía si estaba ante ella, detrás o a su lado. Pero no tardó en arrastrarse hasta ella y avanzar hacia el haz de luz de la linterna. Primero visualizó su pie, dando un paso. No sabía si había esperado una pezuña, pero la forma en la que sus tendones se marcaban y toda su piel se ennegrecía, como quemada por el hierro de los grilletes, definitivamente evidenciaban que no era humano. Sus piernas, largas y musculosas, como si no tuviera nada que ver con el cuerpo moribundo y famélico que había encontrado, cubierto apenas por aquella tela con la que le habían encerrado. El torso desnudo, fibrado y marcado por cientos de glifos y símbolos tatuados en su piel hasta que terminaban por desdibujarse por encima de las muñecas, donde empezaban sus manos y sus garras, renegridas como si las hubiera metido en hollín y ceniza.

Rey contuvo el aliento cuando la luz llegó a su cuello, apresado en una correa de hierro bajo la que se veían quemaduras, heridas y laceraciones. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó toda su atención, como si cada detalle que captaba incrementara su curiosidad, no. Su pelo negro azabache, como si la noche le cubriera, enmarcaba el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera los cuadros de los museos habían sabido captar aquello. Y, sin embargo, le recorrió un escalofrío de terror, incapaz de mirarle con la precisión clínica de la que se jactaba.

Su estructura ósea era noble, elegante y salvaje, propia de un príncipe cruel instruido en la guerra y el campo de batalla. Pero todo eso carecía de importancia cuando vio sus ojos, las retinas negras y los irises dorados. Y no, no era un zabrack, como creyó. Los cuernos que le coronaban eran como dos columnas de humo nacidas de su frente y, retorcidas, se movían con él.

-¿Vas a dejar de apuntarme con una salchicha? – Su voz retumbó en las paredes haciéndole dar un respingo. – Empieza a ser humillante.

Rey bajó la mirada hacia su mano y vio que se le había quedado la muñeca floja con el tenedor cogido sin gracia, apuntándole. Mordió otro trozo y se lo volvió a ofrecer, demostrándole que era comestible a pesar de su mueca de asco.

-No tengo ni idea de qué comes. – Le miró, absorta en los ojos. – Espero que no sea sangre. – Le vio fruncir el ceño. – No pareces vegano. – Volvió a recorrerle de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza para darse la razón a sí misma.

-¿Vegano? – Le miró extrañado con una sonrisa confusa. - ¿Se trata de alguna moda alimenticia de finales del nuevo siglo? – Rey le miró aun más confusa de lo que él la miraba a ella.

-¿Qué…? Oye, que estamos en 2019. Eso no tiene nada de final de siglo. – Y vio cómo su rostro mutaba en la absoluta sorpresa hasta quedarse blanco, alternando su mirada entre ella y el sarcófago que era su prisión. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí metido? – Le preguntó, tras seguir la dirección de sus inquietantes pupilas. Le vio tragar saliva tragar saliva y bajar la mirada pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

\- Al parecer, no tanto como creía.

-Bueno… - Rey ladeó la cabeza. – Supongo que el tiempo pasa diferente cuando tus sentidos no captan absolutamente nada. – Él volvió a mirarla. - ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? – No iba a permitir que se escaqueara de sus preguntas, por muy reticente que permaneciera. A Rey no le amedrentaba que estuviera mohíno.

\- Treinta años. – Le respondió a regañadientes. Y el muy capullo lo decía cómo si hubiera sido un mes o dos, cuando para Rey suponía más tiempo incluso del que llevaba vivido. – Bueno… - Empezó, copiando sus maneras. – Es que en la vida de nuestra especie, no es mucho. – Y se movió hacia ella, haciendo restallar las cadenas, recordándole que debía cumplir su promesa tanto como él estaba haciendo.

-¿Quién te metió aquí? – Le tendió el tenedor con la salchicha sin darle opción a negarse y se arrodilló para empezar a trabajar los grilletes de los tobillos.

-Mi maestro. – Le contestó con una rapidez que no esperaban ninguno de los dos. – El Líder Supremo. – Rey alzó la mirada hacia él, desde dónde estaba, sin ser consciente de que sólo ese gesto ya le hacía hablar, sin atarle a promesas. Y se reprendió a sí mismo por ello, apartando la mirada de ella y alzando la barbilla, altivo, escuchando el hierro romperse y sintiendo un pequeño resquicio de alivio.

\- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió. - ¿Por qué se deshizo de ti y te encerró poniendo tanto ahínco en que no volvieras? – Situó la cizalla en el segundo tobillo, pero no la accionaría hasta que le diera una respuesta. – Sé lo que vi. – Prosiguió, como sumida en su pensamientos, haciendo que Kylo volviera a mirarla aunque ella ya no le mirara ya a su vez, expectante. – Trabajo con muertos, sé qué aspecto tiene la muerte. Desde sus formas más inocentes hasta las más macabras. – Pudo escuchar coger aire en un esfuerzo inútil por mantener el pulso calmado. – Estabas muerto.

-Fue un letargo. La falta de aire y las restricciones sensoriales absolutas tienen ese efecto. – Desvió la mirada hacia el sarcófago, con vergüenza. – El vacío tiene ese efecto. En el infierno aun sientes, aunque sea lo peor. En el vacío… - Dejó la frase colgando, mientras escuchaba el siguiente grillete ceder.

\- No me has respondido a lo otro. – Le dijo, poniéndose en pie, limpiándose las palmas de las manos en los pantalones. - ¿Por qué te encerró?

\- Porque después de conseguir el poder absoluto gracias a mi, temió perderlo por la misma mano. – Extendió las manos hacia ella, con las garras hacia abajo, tratando que le parecieran todo lo inofensivas que podían ser unas zarpas capaces de desgarrar la piel de un cocodrilo como si fuera mantequilla, y ella puso la cizalla en su lugar, de nuevo sin accionarla.

\- ¿Cómo funciona lo de ser demonio? – Esperó, cabizbaja, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Depende. – Eso le hizo, definitivamente, enfrentarle, estrechando la mirada para increparle.

\- Esa respuesta es una porquería.

-Pues pregunta mejor. – Sacudió las cadenas. Satisfactoria o no, había respondido. Y ella tuvo que cortar el siguiente grillete, cosa que le sorprendió. Le sorprendió que cediera.

-Si tu fuerza fue la misma causa de tu caída, - Empezó. – Eso quiere decir que eres de los poderosos. – Kylo ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de pasar por alto cómo se había callado un "¿no?" o un "¿me equivoco?" para no derrochar ni una sola pregunta. - ¿Qué tipo de demonio eres?

\- Convertido. – Sintió como la chica contenía el aire, captando que esa era la razón tras su aspecto casi humano. – Convertido por un primordial. – Rey hizo palanca con los brazos y estalló el siguiente grillete, liberando sus manos y viéndola debatirse por su siguiente pregunta, boqueando una y otra vez sin decidirse mientras él se frotaba las muñecas, resentidas y ardientes. – Y para regalarte una respuesta… -Le dijo, viendo su dilema en su cabeza y hundiéndose en esas dos lagunas verdes que tenía por ojos. – Lo verdaderamente doloroso de la conversión fue contener todo ese poder. Eso fue lo brutal. – Ella asintió, pero no tardó en volver a boquear como si no supiera cómo decir algo.

-¿puedes… - Se frenó a sí misma, justo a tiempo. – Necesito que te agaches. – Hizo chasquear las cizallas. – No llego a tu cuello. – Kylo hinchó el pecho llenándolo de aire, con las pupilas llenas de ira contenida, antes de ceder y arrodillarse ante ella. Aun así, le resultaba imponente. Porque no parecía que ponerse de rodillas significara postrarse para él. Ya no, al menos. No se inclinaba sino que acechaba.

\- ¿Cuál es tu última pregunta? – Gruñó con una impaciencia incontenible y notando cómo cada poro y vello de su piel se erizaba al sentirla posicionarse tras él, coger su melena en un puño para dejarla caer sobre su hombro y cerrar la cizalla en torno al grillete de su cuello.

\- ¿Vas a atacarme? – Y lo preguntó con un tono tranquilo que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Pero su corazón latía lento, como a la espera. Y sabía que la puerta le quedaba ya lejos. Que esa cadena era la última retención que se ejercía sobre él. Si había tenido una oportunidad de salir corriendo, la había dejado atrás en cuanto se situó a su espalda, con los ojos anclados y absortos en el intricado mosaico de cicatrices, marcas y diseños que esta presentaba, como si fuera su propio Muro de las Lamentaciones.

\- Sigues teniendo una promesa que cumplir. – Le respondió, sacándola de su embeleso. Tironeó del grillete, haciéndole lanzar un siseo amenazante y alzar la cabeza, ladeándola hasta que sus ojos dieron con los de ella en una acusación silenciosa.

-Eso no es por lo que te he preguntado. – Se inclinó casi imperceptiblemente hacia él, con la misma entereza. – Nada de trampas. – Y le vio achicar un ojo. Casi podía oírle llamarla "puta listilla" silenciosamente.

\- No voy a atacarte. – Y, aunque la amenaza no desapareció de sus pupilas, una sonrisa alzó sus comisuras. – Aunque bien te mereces un mordisco, pequeña.

Venga, vale, se dijo a sí misma, suficiente. Ya era suficiente de todo. De movidas paranormales, de muertos, de demonios condenados, y de jueguecitos sin sentido. Y accionó las cizallas hasta reventar la última prisión de su cuello. Si era cierto que los demonios están sujetos a sus propias promesas, podría seguir su vida. Rey se quedó plantada en la buhardilla, observándole mientras él no le apartaba el ojo de encima a la par que se ponía en pie. Rey contuvo el aire en el pecho, apartando los ojos de los suyos y señalándole la puerta.

-Ahora largo…

-¿Es eso lo que más quieres?- Preguntó con cierta malicia que Rey no pasó por alto. Arrugó el morro y asintió con la cabeza. Pero Kylo había visto cosas en la cabeza de esa chica… Cosas que de tanto que intentaba esconderlas, relucían en la oscuridad de su mente. Se adelantó un poco hacia ella y Rey hinchó el pecho. -¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente.- Podía sentir los ojos de Kylo atravesándola como si fueran puñales, tan dorados y relucientes, dignos de arrebatar una vida ante un sacrificio. Empezó a notar ese cosquilleo nuevamente, en su cabeza, como si le acariciara el cerebro, palpando. Negó rápidamente, insistiendo.- ¡Márchate! ¡Vamos!- Y se acercó a ella, como queriendo retenerla en su memoria, y le vio sonreír de medio lado… Joder, qué dientes.

-Es una lástima…-Rey apretó la mandíbula.- Podrías tener tantas cosas y, sin embargo…

-Te quiero lejos. Lejos de esta casa ¡A la de ya!- Volvió a insistir, apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta.- No quiero volver a verte…- Kylo rió por la nariz, avanzando por la buhardilla mientras ella bajaba el brazo. Observándole marchar. Viendo cada cicatriz dibujada en aquella enorme espalda. Algunas a conciencia y otras como sencillos efectos colaterales, quizá castigos de su maestro. Kylo detuvo sus andares y Rey tardó en procesar el gesto, viendo aquella pausa como una ralentización del tiempo desde su perspectiva. Y Kylo viró hacia ella.

-Ódiame todo lo que quieras pero… Sé que estás sola.- Rey apretó su mandíbula un poco más.- Y que quizá hoy no, mañana tampoco… Pero algún día, cuando quieras hablar, me echarás de menos…

-Tengo amigos con los que hablar…- Algo estaba pasando en ella, algo horrible. Aquel contacto en su cerebro no molestaba, la estimulaba emocionalmente… Y estaba sacando a flote cosas que quería y tenía bien enterradas. Kylo torció una comisura.

-Puedes mentirte a ti misma, Rey… Pero nunca, jamás me mentirás a mí.- La chica arrugó la cara, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, que sus ojos se humedecían y que su boca se resecaba tanto como Tatooine.

Y no lo pensó. Odiaba su expresión de superioridad, su mueca de victoria, su poco agradecimiento… Todo él. Se movió por inercia, lanzándole la llave inglesa de hierro que había cogido para defenderse. El demonio la esquivó, asustado. Rey pudo ver cómo su piel blanquecina se enrojecía en la zona donde había pasado de cerca la herramienta. Luego, salió corriendo, contorsionando, casi evaporándose, dejándola allí arriba, con el llanto atravesado en el pecho.

Y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

…

Revisaba las fotografías que había sacado de la pobre togruta que, desde hacía unos días, había pasado a mejor vida, ojalá una en la que se hubiera hecho una con la Fuerza.

Estaba recopilando las fotos y adjuntándolas en un documento mientras dejaba reposar el té en la mesita de noche, todavía tenía las manos pringosas de la crema que se había echado para rebajar su sequedad, asegurando que su piel absorbiera bien la crema antes de coger la taza pues ya le había pasado una vez, ya se le había resbalado la taza por intentar beber mientras se secaban sus manos. Y Rey cometía un error una única vez, quizá dos… Pero no más.

Apartó los ojos de la pantalla para observarse las manos, resecas y resentidas de haber estado toda la noche arrancando el papel de pared que Kylo se había molestado en desgarrar con anterioridad. Gracias a ello le había supuesto mucho más sencilla la tarea pero para nada fue llevadera en absoluto. Y tras el ejercicio había desvelado su cabeza sobre-estimulada, cualquiera conciliaba el sueño en esas condiciones…

Además, tampoco quería arriesgarse a dejar de hacer cosas; Kylo había tocado puntos en su cabeza que habían despertado emociones apagadas. Aquella madrugada se encontró a sí misma esforzándose para no llorar la pérdida de sus padres, intentando no retozar en lo sola y abandonada que se sentía… Hablando casi todos los días más con los cadáveres que con sus dos amigos fieles, a quienes no había llamado desde que puso un pie en esa casa.

Tomó el teléfono, observando la pantalla, viendo que tenía algún que otro mensaje de Finn… Pero es que no quería. No le apetecía y no estaba de humor para venirse abajo. Lo superaría sin demasiada ayuda, sólo necesitaba hundir esos recuerdos otra vez.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y siguió mirando las fotografías, pasándolas una a una y sintiendo el respiro de no tener a esa alma perturbada rondando por su casa... Joder.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sincronizando el "tap" de la tapa del portátil al cerrarla con sus párpados al pegarse, posando ahora los dedos sobre sus ojos, ejerciendo presión… Ese maldito cabrón iba a tener razón, quizá no le extrañaba hoy pero no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza por mucho que quisiera… Aunque, bueno, se consolaba a sí misma al forzarse a pensar que quizá no le olvidaba por el impacto que había sido descubrirle.

No se quitaba de la cabeza su rostro, sus facciones, su mirada… Joder, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Y decidió que quizá, si se forzaba, conseguiría dormirse.

Subió a su habitación, surcando el montón de cajas de ropa y demás accesorios que debía acoplar en los cajones, quizá otro día… Hoy necesitaba cerrar los ojos y rezarle a todos los jedis y siths para que conciliara el sueño. Sabía cómo era trabajar sin haber dormido una vez, por poco lacera de forma equivocada a un cadáver en avanzado estado de putrefacción. Joder, meter la pata era algo muy viable en su vida si no estaba atenta para impedirlo.

Apartó las sábanas tras colocarse una camiseta larga y ancha a modo de pijama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Quedando boca arriba, tragando techo e intentando canalizar todo lo que se había desbordado tras los últimos acontecimientos. Pero ya no había rastro de él, al parecer…

Rió al recordar todas aquellas películas donde se necesitaba la ayuda de un exorcista para sacar al demonio de una casa. Quizá Kylo tuviera razón y todas las suposiciones sobre demonios estaban mal, fatal. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

Se removió entre las sábanas, intentando encontrar el punto, pero no había manera. Observó el reloj, las cinco de la mañana. Debía personarse en el trabajo a las diez, con suerte dormiría cuatro horas y la sola idea de necesitar dormir si quería estar cuerda al día siguiente la estaba agobiando a niveles siderales.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Tranquilizándose una y otra y otra vez, deslizando su mano desde su pecho hasta su tripa… Y apartándola, posándola sobre su estómago. Sintiéndose observada pero, cuando abrió los ojos no vio a nadie. Estaba sola. Kylo se había ido… Había recuperado la privacidad de la que se había visto privada con aquel demonio rondando. Era extraño, pues sus temores de la infancia se hicieron realidad con él. No tener intimidad ni en tu propia cabeza era algo aterrador y más cuando Kylo le dijo aquello de que no le hacía falta entrar en su cabeza, ella pensaba tan fuerte que él escuchaba sin querer.

Negó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, deslizando su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, llegando a sí misma y haciéndose boquear. Necesitaba centrarse en algo para olvidarse de todo lo que orbitaba alrededor de su mente. Trabajarse, correrse de tal forma que la dejara agotada en la cama y así conciliar el sueño. Algo que hiciera explotar la dopamina en su cerebro hasta dejarla tranquila.

Seguía manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras se relamía y sentía sus dedos y los espasmos que provocaban esos movimientos en sus piernas. Recreándose en su imaginación y apartándole a duras penas de allí. Se le presentaba en su cabeza como un recuerdo imborrable, estaba demasiado en shock por su culpa pero aquel actor al que tanto recurría para fantasear ocupó su cabeza, primero poco a poco y luego, como un alud, se apoderó de su mente de una forma brutal. Notando las primeras perlas de sudor en su frente, doblegando una rodilla para abrirse más, para facilitarse más el trabajo. Su otra mano tironeaba de su pubis, y Rey cada vez respiraba de forma más descontrolada hasta que una punzaba suave, como la de una mirada clavándose en ella, se le empezó a hacer molesta. Terriblemente molesta.

En un ademán para devolverse un poco a la realidad divisó dos cuerpos brillantes en la oscuridad, dorados, observándola. Rápidamente sacó las manos de su entrepierna y se sentó en la cama del susto.

-¡JODER!- Exclamó al reconocer aquellos ojos. Y la vergüenza inundó su rostro, tomándose un momento antes de prender la luz… Aunque no le haría falta, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y le veían en ella. Allí, de pie, en el marco de la puerta.- ¡Joder! ¡¿Tú no te habías ido!?- Le gritó mientras tragaba saliva a duras penas.- ¡Te he dicho que te largues!- Volvió a exclamar y, al ver que no se inmutaba, extendió su brazo hasta agarrar un cenicero de hierro que se colocaba siempre en la mesita de noche, donde depositaba las joyas que pudiera llevar.

Y tenía la intención de lanzárselo pero entonces él extendió el brazo y frenó a Rey a media acción, paralizándola. Cortándole la respiración de cuajo pero no por la inmovilización en sí, sino porque el susto le había atorado el aire en el pecho. Era como aquella droga que detiene todas tus capacidades motoras pero te deja consciente, una sensación horrible, una angustia que electrocutaba todo su cuerpo y te mantenía estático, sin poder hacer más por sí misma que respirar y parpadear.

Respirar, parpadear y verle acercarse. No era más que una sombra, un cúmulo de humo volviéndose corpóreo al dar un paso tras otro, avanzando lentamente hasta ella, sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos inquietantes y aterradores. Trató de decir algo, pero su boca estaba paralizada, su lengua no se movía y su garganta no era capaz de crear ni un solo sonido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustada. Sin embargo, temerosa de no ver lo que iba a hacer, volvió a abrirlos.

Su mente se llenó con el espanto del pasado. Tan paralizada como lo estaba ahora, sin poder despegar la mirada del horror que se sucedía ante ella. La única diferencia es que nadie la había atado con la fuerza. Sólo se había quedado inmóvil, en el descansillo de la escalera, viendo cómo mataban a sus padres a través de los barrotes de la barandilla, con miedo a moverse, tapándose la boca y la nariz para no delatarse. Y ahora era igual, petrificada ante una fuerza mayor. Ahora era igual, una niña aterrada de nuevo, reviviendo en la piel el momento más cruel y horrible de su vida. De la vida de nadie.

Le vio agudizar su mirada en ella, estudiándola, ladeando la cabeza con interés. Rey estaba segura de que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, descubriendo ante él su mayor pesadilla como si ella fuera un libro abierto lleno de viñetas llamativas. Entonces se inclinó hasta ella, arrebatándole la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sumiéndola en una oscuridad total, acercándose hasta la mano que ella tenía extendida, a punto de lanzarle el cenicero. Se acercó tanto a su brazo que sintió su vello erizarse, como magnetizado y clamando por su toque. Y como si él también lo hubiera visto, siguió el recorrido de su brazo alzado, casi rozando su dermis con la nariz, hasta que llegó a su mano. La mano que había estado entre sus piernas y ahora sostenía un cenicero de hierro.

El olor de Rey impregnaba la habitación cuando él había llegado a la puerta, pero se había hecho más potente, más dulce, con las primeras gotas de excitación y sudor. Y daba igual cuanto quemara el hierro, cuan cerca estaba y lo mucho que detestaba ese matiz férrico en ella. Sus dedos aun conservaban toda la fuerza de su esencia. Cerró los ojos y lo aspiró con fuerza, llevándose consigo la percepción agria del miedo mezclado con más excitación.

Se giró para mirarla, relamiéndose. Casi podía paladearla y se maldecía a sí mismo porque le hubiera percibido antes de que ella terminara. Pero no le hizo nada, haberla interrumpido en algo que habrían disfrutado los dos era sólo culpa suya. Se movió y se subió al colchón quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, sin rozarla en ningún momento y sintiéndola aun más pequeña bajo él. Situó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin tocarla, y la obligó a moverla y alzarla hasta que pudiera mirarle. E iba a mirarle. Iba a tener que enfrentar su mirada. O cerrar los ojos y, por lo que veía sucederse en su cabeza, sabía que no lo haría.

-Te dije antes que no iba a atacarte, Rey, y las promesas se mantienen. – Ladeó una comisura al escuchar sus increpancias y preguntas tan alto como siempre. – No he podido mantener mi promesa de largarme de aquí porque no puedo. Lo he intentado pero, tal y como te dije, son los cimientos de esta casa. Para mí, es una maldita jaula de hierro. – La miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes y enormes, esas pestañas largas, intentando adivinar una pregunta de un pensamiento inconexo hasta que logró dar con él. – No voy a tocarte, pequeña. Ni para bien ni para mal. Y aun no tengo claro cuál de las opciones es cada una. – Alzó la cabeza al techo un momento, liberándola del agarre de sus pupilas, y aspiró el aire que le rodeaba, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones con su fragancia, antes de volver a bajar la mirada por otra pregunta a gritos. – Por qué, ¿qué? – No había regodeo alguno en su tono – ¿Por qué no te voy a tocar? ¿O por qué quieres que lo haga? – Rey desvió la mirada, con vergüenza, con culpa, y con un rubor en las mejillas que sólo resaltaba aun más sus pecas. – No lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Ella volvió a mirarle. – Un solo roce por mi parte, sin que tú lo hayas permitido, y empezarás a regalarme todo lo que te pida sin ni siquiera pensarlo. – Se relamió ante la perspectiva. – Tú lo hiciste. – Ella abrió los ojos como platos. – Por eso desperté, y por eso no tengo el aspecto con el que me descubriste. – Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, acortando la distancia que su grandeza instalaba entre ellos. – Aún estás a salvo pero necesito algo de ti. – La vio estrechar los ojos y crearse esa arruguita en su ceño. Casi ni siquiera necesitó escuchar sus pensamientos. Ese ceño fruncido hablaba por ella. – Un pacto. – Le planteó, sabiendo que, aunque el que lo proponía era él, la que decidía era ella. – Es más fuerte que un trato, una promesa o cualquier otro intercambio. – Le dijo. – Es más que un compromiso. Es un nexo entre nosotros que se crea y no puede romperse hasta la muerte de uno de los dos. – Se detuvo un segundo, escudriñando sus ojos para saber hasta qué punto ella era consciente de a qué accedía si lo hacía. – Sí, - contestó a su pregunta silenciosa. – Puedes negarte. Pero permaneceré aquí encerrado hasta que se derrumbe esta casa o yo mismo la tiré abajo. – No le hizo falta leerla ni escucharla para saber lo mucho que se negaba a ver caer su casa. Y accedió de inmediato, centrada en él y alejándose, segundo a segundo, de los terrores que la anulaban. – El pacto es el siguiente. – Cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco, sintiendo que se depositaba a sí mismo en sus manos. – Lo que más quieras… - Se interrumpió con sus pensamientos. – No, Rey. – Reforzó su agarre en ella sin tocarla. – No, es cierto. Eso no es lo que más quieres. Ni siquiera quieres que me vaya. No me mientas. – Se inclinó aún más sobre ella, casi agazapado ante su figura, cubriéndola. – Lo que más quieras en la Galaxia, lo que más quieras. – Reafirmó. – A cambio de mi liberación. – Rey ni siquiera sabía cómo podía ella ayudarle con eso. Su liberación. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Ayudarle a salir por el quicio de la puerta? ¿Era como cuando los vampiros debían ser invitados antes de poder entrar pero a la inversa? O sea… ¿Invitarle a salir? - ¿Quieres invitarme a salir? Vaya que han cambiado las cosas con las mujeres en treinta años… - Y ahí sí que hubo regodeo en su tono. Ella estrechó los ojos, sintiendo cómo el miedo dejaba de atenazarla aunque siguiera paralizada. Ya no tenía miedo. Pero sí que sentía mucha confusión y mucha ira. – Dime, ¿sí o no? – Le inquirió, de vuelta al tema. - ¿Accedes? – Rey le aguantó la mirada antes de proyectar un asentimiento con su cabeza sin poder hacerlo, inmovilizada entre sus manos. – Tenemos un pacto entonces. – Y, sin demorarse un segundo más, alzó la mano ante ella y… - Duerme. – Le ordenó con un soplo de fuerza que la hizo caer sobre la almohada, liberada y dormida, al instante.

Apoyó sus grandes manos engarfiadas en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, observándola dormir, plácidamente, antes de inclinarse sobre ella hasta quedar a dos milímetros de rozar su piel y sentir cómo refulgía su calor de toda ella, sin poder evitar lamentarse por haber usado la Fuerza en ella de ese modo… cuando había otros usos que iban a ser mucho más divertidos.

Deteniéndose a sí mismo en el momento justo antes de besar el tendón de su cuello, se bajó de su cama, viéndola dormir, suave y mansa, enredada entre las mantas. Y su olor inconcluso aún impregnaba su nariz, sus pulmones y sus sentidos cuando atravesó la puerta hacia la planta baja, masticando su rabia todo lo que pudiera para poder tragársela. Porque no podía hacer nada por soltarla. No ahí, en esa casa y con ella dentro. No ahí, y con el Líder Supremo, con seguridad, siendo consciente de su despertar y a punto de mandar sus perros de caza para dar con él y cavar un agujero aún más profundo, en el núcleo de un planeta desconocido, del que nunca más volviera a salir.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, que también olía a ella pero de una manera mucho más serena, menos concentrada, posando la cabeza en el respaldo y soltando un suspiro larguísimo. Cuando se había visto imposibilitado para salir de aquella casa, se le había llenado el cuerpo de furia, contenida a duras penas tanto como lo estaba él. Sin poder hacer uso de su poder por no delatar su presencia ante Él. Necesitaba su maldita libertad y, echándose las manos a la cabeza, su mente recordó la profecía que hizo que el Líder Supremo le arrebatara de la existencia, le arrojara de su trono para convertirlo en menos que un paria, en nada.

 _El principio fue verbo._

 _Y luego se hicieron los cuatro soles que debían gobernar su reino. Como cuatro fueron los vientos, los elementos y los ciclos._

 _Cuatro debían ser los poderes por sus cuatro fuerzas comprehendidos. Como cuatro son los lados de una pirámide y cuatro sombras que proyectan sobre la tierra de los cuatro reyes, como cuatro revelaciones._

 _Cuatro fuerzas lucharán por la corona._

 _Cuatro plagas rasgaran el mundo allá por donde pase el Líder Supremo._

 _Cuatro los ejes dibujados bajo la piel del enemigo para soportar el peso del mundo._

 _Cuatro los infiernos en los que el tiempo se alcanza sí mismo._

 _Alfa y Omega. Principio y Final. Vida y Muerte. Bien y Mal._

 _Y un universo que se expande entremedio, donde todo se eleva y todo cae, dónde todo se origina y todo muere, hasta consumir la eternidad en su mismo conflicto._

 _Se alzará altivo de rostro y entendido en enigmas. Gobernará en sabiduría y furia divina, toda suerte de riquezas serán la escala del manto que le cubre, labrado en oro y cielo. Su poder se fortalecerá, mas no con fuerza propia pues este falso dios atará a la bestia, para profanar y desgarrar a su antojo. Arderán desde las tierras baldías hasta los hogares buenos. Vencerá, rodeado por su horrible turba, en todo abismo encendido, con un poder cuatro veces superior al espacio que mide el día de la noche._

 _Una bestia perfecta en todo desde el día de su creación hasta su caída. Porque las bestias se sacrifican cuando alcanzan el trono sobre el que se asienta el Líder Supremo, profanando un santuario que se sabe usurpado._

 _Así, lo precipitó de cabeza, en una prisión de meteorito, hasta el fondo último del océano más profundo, para que yaciera allí, encadenado por atreverse a dudar. Vencido quedó, confundido pero inmortal, porque su destino le reservaba para una cólera mayor. Pues ahora, tanto el recuerdo de la felicidad perdida como el de la pena eterna lo devoran. Pero él espera, con sus ojos extraviados que atestiguan inmenso desaliento y aflicción, unidos a un orgullo indomable y a un odio endurecido._

 _Él espera y ese es el peor castigo._

 _Pero después encontrará una estrella cuyo nombre no está escrito y_ _un horrible sacrilegio se cometerá_ _ante el altar de su signo. Cuatro lunas como cuatro luceros alumbrarán la noche con sus votos. La mujer conquistará el corazón de la bestia. Y el hombre traerá la destrucción que caerá sobre el autor de sus horrores._

Esa última estrofa se repetía detrás de sus ojos como una letanía.

No lo había visto, demasiado obcecado en su rabia y su ira, en su necesidad de salir, no lo había visto. Pero tenía que ser ella. Era ella. La chica. ¿Verdad? Era la misma Fuerza poniéndosela ante las narices.

Ella era su estrella sin nombre. Él lo sabía más que nadie. Somos el nombre que nos da nuestra madre, da igual cómo nos llamen después. Era ella.

Y la Fuerza la había puesto justo ante él, bien para salvarle o bien para terminar de condenarle.


	4. 4 Tres de Espadas

**4\. Tres de Espadas**

La luz del baño tintineó cuatro veces antes de alumbrar totalmente el cuarto de baño del segundo piso, colindante a su habitación.

Su propia imagen apareció reflejada en el espejo, como un fantasma. De no ser porque sabía que aquella frente a ella era su reflejo, apenas se reconocería. Estaba ojerosa, despeinada, con una cara terrible que mostraba evidentes signos de haber dormido mal, como si hubiera colapsado.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos, frotándose la cara para destensar su expresión y quizá relajarse un poco. Estaba desubicada, no sabía diferenciar qué parte había sido un sueño la noche anterior y qué otra había sido real pues recordaba todo fugazmente, como flashes de magnesio proyectándose en su memoria quemando los recuerdos e impidiéndole verlos con claridad.

Se apoyó en el mueble del lavamanos, dejando todo su cuerpo reposado en la fuerza de sus muñecas, bajando la cabeza y serenándose. O intentándolo ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era el estrés de cambiarse de piso lo que estaba provocando todo aquello en su cabeza?

Estiró una mano y palpó hasta reconocer la llave del grifo, que accionó casi por instinto mientras cerraba los ojos y se reincorporaba. Respirando pesadamente, rellenando sus pulmones de aire pretendiendo que ese pequeño gesto consiguiera recomponerla, pero era otro gesto más. Otro intento más que conseguía reconfortar su mente durante unos segundos, y luego volvía todo de golpe.

Soltó el aire, como si le molestara retenerlo, y posicionó sus manos bajo el chorro de agua, llenándolas para poder limpiarse la cara. Necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba mejorar su aspecto cuanto antes, mejor. O al menos antes de empezar a maquillarse, porque ella no tenía ni idea de tapar sus ojeras con corrector, ni de aplicarse la base, ni nada de eso que a Pava o a otras chicas del laboratorio y de las funerarias se les daba tan bien. A Rey sólo se le salía aplicarse la máscara de pestañas y hacerse la raya del ojo, las mañanas en las que se despertaba tocada por la gracia de la Fuerza incluso conseguía que tanto la línea sobre el ojo izquierdo como la del derecho fueran casi idénticas.

A tientas consiguió dar con la toalla que había sacado de una de las cajas, ayudándose con ésta a secar su rostro, ejerciendo presión en los ojos, los pómulos y la nariz. Por suerte empezaba a sentirse mejor y aquello consiguió tranquilizarla tanto como si le hubieran quitado un bantha de encima.

Respiró, impregnándose del aroma a suavizante que desprendía su toalla. Le recordaba tanto a sus padres que era la mejor forma de consuelo que tenía a pesar de que su psiquiatra, tras aquel horrible suceso, le aconsejara que lo mejor sería no recrearse en esas cosas, que quizá sólo le hacían más daño… Pero Rey, dentro de todos los recuerdos nostálgicos y dolorosos, encontraba alivio.

Dobló la toalla, dejándola de nuevo en su sitio mientras seguía con la vista agachada, observando sus manos interactuar con la tela, perdiéndose en la suavidad de la toalla y lo bien que quedaba aquel color malva con su baño azul clarito, armónico.

Sonrió de medio lado y alzó la vista al espejo. Y se alteró cuando vio aquella figura negra situada a sus espaldas. Rey dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba con una mano al mueble del lavabo.

-¡Joder!- Vocalizó, respirando profundamente.

-¿Es tu forma de saludar?- Ronroneó, apoyado en la esquina de la habitación, a espaldas de ella. Rey le miraba en el reflejo del espejo, molesta, y Kylo se relamió antes de apartar la vista.- Siempre dices lo mismo cuando me ves.

-¿No has pensado que si no me asustaras quizá te recibiría de otra forma?- Gruñó, acercándose el estuche de maquillaje, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. Empezando a recordar lo que pasó anoche, cuando la pilló en medio de su masturbación nocturna…

-Perdóname por eso…- Susurró, haciendo que Rey se sonrojara un poco más pese a tener una mueca de enfado, cabizbaja, concentrada en encontrar el delineador.- No quería interrumpirte anoche.

-¡¿Podrías dejarme privacidad!?- Alzó los ojos, mirándole por el reflejo, sin atreverse todavía a darse la vuelta y hacerle frente. Le encontró esta vez un poco más cerca de ella, en silencio, esperando mientras Rey volvía a bajar los ojos hacia su estuche.- No vuelvas a entrar en mi cuarto por la noche.- Sentenció, firme.- Ni me busques cuando quiera estar sola…- Encontró el delineador y se adelantó un poco, quedando más cerca del espejo.- Ya que no puedo estar tranquila ni en mi propia cabeza, intenta olvidarte de mí cuando quiera estar a solas. Sería algo que te agradecería.- Su tono era agresivo y Kylo entendía su furia, podía leerla como un libro abierto, y estaba avergonzada. Él se acercó un poco más a sus espaldas mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima, observando la precisión con la que tironeaba de su piel y dibujaba un rabillo que alargaría la forma de su ojo.

-Perdóname.- Rey alzó el delineador mientras cerraba los ojos. El tono que se gastaba Kylo conseguía erizarle cada poro de su piel.- ¿Quieres que te deje sola ahora?- Habló en un tono a medio camino entre la burla y la preocupación absoluta. Por Revan ¿Cómo conseguía mezclar esas cosas?

-¿Qué pasó anoche…?- Gruñó, ahora sí, dándose la vuelta pero… no le encontró a sus espaldas.

Se quedó anclada al suelo ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeó varias veces, observando el espacio vacío pero sintiendo todavía el calor que desprendía cuando estaba cerca. Viró de nuevo y le vio en el espejo, reflejado detrás de ella, observando con atención el estuche de la chica, quizá preguntándose para qué servían la mitad de cosas… Igual que ella cuando las recibió de regalo por parte de antiguas amigas que se esforzaban en que Rey aprendiera a maquillarse mejor.

-¿Lo del pacto?- Susurró, atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien giró la cabeza a sus espaldas, encontrando el espacio vacío, totalmente irreal a lo que mostraba el espejo.- ¿O lo de hacerte dormir?- Alzó los ojos a ella, atrapándola en ellos sin quererlo. Rey asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a adelantarse para seguir perfilándose los ojos.

-Ambas…- Respondió, dibujando el otro rabillo del ojo y tomando distancias, observándose. Hoy le habían salido irregulares. Alzó las cejas, suspirando y cerrando el delineador, pasando ahora a la máscara de pestañas. Él sonrió y Rey suspiró.- ¿Cómo… hiciste para que me durmiera?

-Sólo tuve que entrar en tu cabeza y usar la Fuerza.- Rey asintió.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó, plasmando un tono preocupado que a Rey le erizó un poco más la piel. Negó con la cabeza y él gruñó.- Me lo temía, pequeña… Lo siento mucho.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo… Igual que lo de inmovilizarme.- Por alguna razón tenía dudas ante aquella frase. Kylo las notó, alzando la vista a ella mientras el estuche de maquillaje perdía todo el interés que podría haberle ocasionado.- No lo hagas más.

-No lo haré, por eso no te preocupes…- Habló. Y a Rey le molestó aquello. Que no se preocupara… Tenía a un jodido demonio en su casa y el muy cabrón le decía que no se preocupara. Hinchó su pecho mientras empezaba a aplicarse la máscara.- No haré nada que no quieras que haga.- Se aproximó un poco más a ella, observándola, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras Rey terminaba de maquillarse.

-Bien.- Espetó, alzando los ojos a él a través del reflejo.-Háblame del pacto.

Y mientras cerraba su estuche Kylo extendió un brazo, sacándolo a través del reflejo y haciendo que Rey retrocediera tras dar un respingo, impresionada. La garra de aquel animal se apoyó en el mueble del lavabo y no tardó en sacar el resto del cuerpo, saliendo del reflejo y dejando a éste allí dentro. Era como si se hubiera mimetizado consigo mismo. Quedó sentado en el mueble, con las piernas colgando mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Rey se había quedado muda y por el tono en que había dicho aquello podía estar segura de que ya se lo había preguntado hacía unos segundos, pero ella no lo había procesado. Se había quedado perdida ante aquella visión de él saliendo del maldito espejo.

-Todo cuanto pueda y deba…- Kylo arqueó una ceja y Rey guardó el estuche.- ¿Lo que yo más quiera a cambio de tu liberación?- Kylo asintió.- ¿Qué debo hacer para liberarte?

-Esa es la segunda parte del trato, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora. – Y a medida que iba diciendo cada palabra, Rey sentía que algo bullía dentro de ella.

-¿Que no me preocupe? – Repitió como si no le hubiera oído bien. Kylo asintió, como si nada. – Ni siquiera sé qué implica el trato que he hecho contigo y me dices que no me preocupe. – Soltó una carcajada seca mientras giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda. – No tengo ni idea de lo que pretendes y me dices que no me preocupe. – Kylo la siguió, desconcertado por su actitud, encontrándola en la habitación, subiéndose los pantalones vaqueros a tirones. – Ni siquiera sé por lo que he pactado. – Y, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él, se cambió de camiseta.

\- Sólo tienes que centrarte en la primera parte del trato ahora. –Dijo, justo a su espalda. Rey se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, esperándole mucho más lejos. Sin embargo, aunque intimidada, no le tenía ningún miedo. Y, sin duda, debería tenérselo.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes decir que no me preocupe – Dio un paso hacia él. – cuando ni siquiera sé – dio otro paso, y él no reculaba. Él la esperaba, casi retándola al siguiente gesto. – si tu liberación –Y vio cómo ella alzaba el dedo, dispuesta a puntearle el pecho.- implica mi muerte?!

Kylo se quedó muy, muy quieto, aguardando la caricia ardiente, esperando sentir el dedo de la chica golpearle el pecho, acusándole, como si hubiera olvidado lo que le dijo anoche sobre lo que suponía un solo roce entre ellos. Y ni siquiera sabía si él hubiera accedido si ella le hubiera preguntado por permiso para tocarle. Estaba seguro de que habría implicado otro trato entre ellos. Sólo ese gesto ya le daba todo el permiso bajo los cien cielos para que él también se saltara el permiso con ella. Que podría haberse aprovechado de su ignorancia por la noche y tocarla. Y no lo hizo. Pero si ella le punteaba al fin podría hacerlo, valiéndose con que ella lo había hecho primero. Y aun así, sería jugar sucio, porque no podía compararse a ella, no estarían nunca en igualdad de condiciones.

Lo que no sabía es por qué eso le frenaba ahora, precisamente ahora. Cuando nunca antes habría sido nada ni nadie un impedimento para conseguir lo que quisiera.

Pero entonces Rey se quedó con el dedo en alto, y los ojos bajos, mirándole... Maldita su suerte pues Kylo vio que la chica le miraba con dudas una vez volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Y zarandeó el dedo varias veces, señalándole para reafirmarse con el silencio e instándole a responder algo, a decir algo, a que hiciera algo más que quedarse callado vagando en su propia cabeza. Finalmente, ella retrocedió, provocándole frío, lástima y soledad con algo tan sencillo.

-No vas a morir por liberarme. – Alzó la mano hasta que una de sus garras engarfiadas casi rozó unos de esos mechones enmarañados que caían a un lado de su cara, apartándolo casi con una brisa. – Desde anoche, mantenerte con vida es mi prioridad. – Rey estrechó los ojos.

\- Sería de tener muy mala suerte que, no habiendo estado nunca en peligro, hoy me atropellara un camión. – Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a apartarse de él, reconociendo que esa sería toda la respuesta que conseguiría de él. Por el momento. - ¿Sabes? – Se pasó las manos por el pelo, aún sintiendo el cosquilleo de lo que acababa de hacer, y re-haciéndose su recogido habitual sin mirarle. – He dormido fatal, no me he tomado mi té y tengo que volver al trabajo. – Y salió de la habitación, enfilando el pasillo y sintiéndole tras ella mientras bajaba las escaleras al trote. Para cuando llegó a la cocina, le encontró justo sentado a la mesa, esperándola y sobresaltándola. Porque esperaba que aún estuviera detrás de ella, y no ante sus ojos, dándole un susto que casi hace que se le salte el corazón del pecho. - ¡Joder! – Maldijo, apoyándose en el dintel de la entrada y llevándose una mano a las sienes. - ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Empezó a hervir el agua, dándole la espalda y, por tanto, no viendo que él se recostaba sobre la silla para apreciar su figura.

\- No. – Dijo sin más, haciendo que ella se girara hacia él, extrañada. - ¿Me estás pidiendo que me comporte como un humano normal y corriente cuando evidentemente no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro? – Vio a la chica boquear. - ¿Por qué siquiera debería plantearme si hacerlo o no? – Ella volvió a abrir la boca, dispuesta a contestarle. - ¿Para hacerte la vida más fácil? – Se le adelantó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, mientras el agua entraba en ebullición. – Te acostumbrarás. – Sentenció.

Rey estrechó los ojos y volvió a darle la espalda mientras terminaba de prepararse el té y se sentaba en la silla opuesta a él, quedando frente a frente, lo suficientemente cansada como para saber que no estaba en condiciones de seguirle un duelo de miradas. Así que, ahí estaba, intercalando sus ojos entre el remolino que creaba la cucharilla en aquel líquido negro y los cuadraditos del mantel que cubría su mesa, sin estar muy segura de cuál era su parte del trato.

"Lo que más quieras". Eso nunca había implicado muchas cosas. Un día, hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía cuatro años, su padre le preguntó qué quería por su cumpleaños y ella le dijo que un columpio. Su padre le construyó un columpio en la terraza de casa con el que estuvo jugando hasta aquel mismo fatídico día. Es uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que tenía. Porque todos, todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres eran tan agridulces como ese.

"What the world needs" era una de sus canciones favoritas de pequeña porque era, y seguía siendo, una cursi incurable. La cantaba delante del espejo bailando con los fulares de su madre y ensayando caritas. Su padre se reía a morir y ella tenía un ritmo que ni Sandra Dee frente a una rockola.

Hubo un tiempo en el que había querido que aquel horrible día nunca hubiera sucedido, que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Despertarse un día en su cama con sábanas de naves espaciales y correr con los pies descalzos por el pasillo hasta la cama de sus padres y volver a conquistarla, durmiendo abrazada por ambos.

Luego quiso que todo, simplemente desapareciera. Que desapareciera todo ante sus ojos. El mundo. La galaxia. Y ella misma. Sobre todo ella. Pero la vida tiene eso de que aguantas un día, aguantas el siguiente. Y al final, estás haciendo algo parecido a vivir. Te has sacado una carrera. Has empezado las prácticas de laboratorio y, por una vez en tu vida, has conseguido terminar algo antes de salir huyendo, cruzando los dedos para nunca, nunca más, tener que cruzarte con algo en tu camino que te arrastrara de nuevo a tus recuerdos.

"Lo que más quieras". Y ella sólo podía pensar en que lo que más quería es que nada de eso hubiera sucedido, aun con miedo a perderse a sí misma. Ningún poder infernal iba a devolverle a sus padres, ni a la niña que ella había sido y había muerto con ellos esa misma noche.

Y ahora, de nuevo otra víctima. Como hace cuatro años. Y los cuatro anteriores. Porque ninguno de sus deseos podía hacerse realidad. Pero sí podía desear encontrar al responsable, al asesino, dar con él y matarle. Porque ella conocía el sistema. Sabía de qué iba el juicio, la condena, y el maldito sistema penitenciario. Y nada de eso le valía. Sabía que saldría, algún día. Ella quería arrebatarle de toda existencia.

Lo quería tanto…

Porque también quería quedarse sola para siempre hasta el final de sus días. Pero sabía que eso podía ser mentira. Así que era más fácil dejarse llevar por la rabia, la pena y el dolor.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer para cumplir con tu parte del trato? – Le dijo, alzando la mirada hacia él por fin, sin saber ni darse cuenta de que él había seguido todos sus pensamientos como si los hubiera dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que más quieres? – Podría haberse dado por respondido, pero todo, todo, debía quedar mediado por la palabra, como si el simple hecho de decir algo en voz alta quedara cerrado ante la presencia de un abogado.

\- Matar al asesino de mis padres y de, al menos, otras cuatro víctimas confirmadas. – Dijo, con una serenidad que no sentía dentro de sí misma. Casi podía haber dudado de que era su voz la que escuchaba saliendo de su boca, sintiéndola seca al instante. Como si un deseo tan cruel como justo se hubiera llevado toda su saliva. Intentó darle un trago a su té, aun demasiado caliente. Y decidió levantarse a por un cubito de hielo.

Kylo ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose sobre la mesa, adelantándose y extendiendo sus garras sobre la misma como si estuviera desperezándose, sin apartar la mirada de todos sus movimientos, de la fluidez de sus gestos. Había estado casi seguro de que pesaba más la soledad en ella que la sed de venganza. Rey era su pequeño misterio.

-O sea que me quieres de sabueso, de perro de caza. – Ella se quedó quieta, con el hielo entre los dedos, a punto de soltarlo en la taza. Podía sentirse culpable, incluso avergonzada por usar a alguien así. Pero no podía permitírselo. No con aquella oportunidad de cerrar una herida que supuraba y se gangrenaba cada año.

-Algo así. – Le concedió, dando un sorbo por fin y colando en su boca uno de los pedacitos del hielo que se había desprendido, haciéndolo crujir entre sus dientes como si fuera una sentencia. Había algo terriblemente pérfido en sentirse mal por un demonio. ¡Por un demonio! No, su sensibilidad no podía ser para todos, si apenas tenía siquiera para sí misma.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, de nuevo, aquel pinchazo, la mirada de Kylo clavándose en ella consiguió sacarla del mar que era su mente ahora mismo. Su escrutinio era tan, tan intenso que era punzante y ella hasta podía sentirlo.

Tomó asiento sintiéndose observada, jugueteando con los hielos, mordiéndolos y dejándolos caer una vez más en el vaso mientras rebuscaba una galleta del paquete que había cogido de camino a por los hielos. Hizo un ademán, moviendo el paquetito hacia él una vez tomó su galleta, ofreciéndole servirse cuantas quisiera para que dejara de mirarla pero no había manera. Dio un trago largo al té, enfundándose valor con cada sorbo y, cuando fue a hablar, Kylo se adelantó.

-Deberías llevarte una manzana para almorzar.- Anunció en voz alta mientras Rey mantenía su taza de té a escasos centímetros de su boca, mirándole sin entender a qué venía ese pensamiento tan al azar.- Para la anemia…- Rey negó con la cabeza, torciendo el labio.

-Yo no tengo anemia…

-No, es cierto. Al menos todavía.- Ella arrugó ahora la nariz, volviendo a dar un trago y pillando un hielo con los dientes para morderlo, lo necesitaba tanto.- Antes de ayer, cuando te raspaste las manos…- Apuntó.- No hace falta beber más de una gota para saber cómo estás por dentro…- Rey estaba empezando a incomodarse.- Y pensaba que quizá no era anemia lo que saboreé pero…- Alzó uno de sus dedos, apuntándola.- Me acabas de dejar claro que sí.- Por la forma en la que le miraba, a Kylo no le hacía falta escuchar sus pensamientos para sentir que Rey no le seguía la conversación. Tomó aire, hinchando el pecho y dejándolo salir poco a poco.- Morder o comer hielo es un síntoma claro de anemia, o un aviso que hace vuestro cuerpo.

Rey se le quedó mirando, soltando el hielo que aguantaba en la boca y masticando los pedacitos congelados que se quedaron en sus muelas. Mirándole y alucinando con todas las sorpresas que le ofrecía ese ser, sentado frente a ella. Bajó el té mientras seguía mirándole, pasmada y al final recogió el aire suficiente para mantener una conversación.

-¿Eras dietista o algo así en la otra vida?- Habló con un recochineo que Kylo no pasó por alto.

-No hay otra vida, sigo viviendo la misma…- Compartieron el silencio, sin saber muy bien a quien le tocaba hablar. Pero Kylo había permanecido demasiados años sin entablar conversación con alguien.- No era dietista.

-¿Y qué hacías?- Kylo entonces, por primera vez, desvió los ojos de ella. Apartándolos un segundo mientras procesaba. Rey pensó que quizá no lo recordaba o no lo quería recordar y posiblemente, lo que le dijera quizá no fuera una verdad completa. Sino un trozo, un espejismo de la realidad que llevaba a cuestas.

-Nada bueno.

Rey le miró, esperando algo más, o necesitando algo más. Pero fuera lo que fuese nunca le llegó. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras le observaba, con la vista perdida en el infinito. Quizá vagando por sus pensamientos, retozando en ellos sin mayor propósito que el de hacerse daño.

-¿Y ya está?

-¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?- Bateó de vuelta, cerrándole la boca a Rey quien volvió a sentarse los pocos centímetros que se había levantado de la silla, impaciente por escuchar más.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo liberarte, pero necesito que me facilites información y…

-Vas a llegar tarde.- Volvió a interrumpirla.- ¿A qué hora sueles estar de vuelta?

-Depende ¿Por?- Y una pizca de humor sin sentido se instaló en su tono, haciendo que hablara sin pensar pero siendo consciente.- ¿Tienes pensado irte a alguna parte?- Kylo achicó los ojos y Rey le miraba socarrona, mordiéndose el labio… Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando escuchó un siseo más que reconocible, justo en su oreja.

Dio tal respingo en consecuencia que casi se cae de la silla mientras Kylo se levantaba de la suya, desprendiendo un humo negro que no tardó en rodearle.

-Te estaré esperando.

Y con eso último desapareció ante sus ojos.

…

La reunión en el trabajo estaba siendo tediosa y aburrida pues todas las ideas que se compartían sobre el tema del cuerpo de la pobre togruta, Rey ya las intuía. No había novedades, sólo una puesta en común. Y ella, al igual que siempre que acudía a una de esas congregaciones en el despacho de la comisaría, sentía que sobraba muchísimo. Que no tenía papel importante allí a parte de verificar y aclarar cualquier duda que saliera sobre la autopsia, cosa que también le parecía una estupidez pues estaba todo redactado en el informe.

Preguntarle algo al forense era como dejar en claro que no te habías leído el correo que se había mandado con antelación.

Y ella estaba desquiciada. Nada más pisar el laboratorio forense tras aquella reunión le habían advertido que un nuevo cuerpo estaba esperándola abajo, en la morgue. Rey suspiró con alivio, lo que más necesitaba era despejar la cabeza y, por suerte, los muertos eran capaz de conseguir aquello que los vivos no.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las plantas más bajas, esas que siempre eran más fácil de acondicionar para el trabajo forense y mantenían las temperaturas bajas en las cámaras, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo electrificar la punta de sus dedos. Le hormigueaban las manos y, cuando las situó ante sus ojos, no temblaban como hubiera esperado que hicieran. Se fijó en los pequeños arañazos que tenía en las palmas, sin enterarse de cómo las luces de los fluorescentes tintineaban a su paso.

Abrió la puerta que le llevaría a los pasillos, que siempre reconocería y se topó de lleno con un hombre de apariencia distinguida, dando un traspié que casi le hace caer de culo contra el suelo, pasmada. Rey no había esperado que hubiera nadie allí, nadie en pie al menos pero agradecería sinceramente dejar de estar a punto de chocarse con la gente a su alrededor. Y cuando fijó la vista, sólo pudo fijarse en su cabellera roja como una lengua de fuego y la banda blanca que enmarcaba su cuello y le situaba como alguna especie de cura.

No era ninguna locura encontrar sacerdotes de cualquier templo y religión en una profesión como la suya. Así que dentro del hecho de que no debería haber nadie allí, no se sorprendió mucho.

-Disculpe, padre, pero no debería estar aquí. – Le miró a los ojos, sintiéndose inquieta al instante. – Esto es una zona restringida. – Esos ojos… Eran tan azules que ni siquiera podía asegurar al cien por cien que lo fueran. Casi podía imaginar el efecto que tendría en su congregación. Ella misma se sentía casi amedrentada por esos témpanos. Tenía autoridad. – No sé quién le ha autorizado para venir aquí pero le tengo que pedir que se marche. – Y empezó a andar por el pasillo, camino a su sala, esperando que aquel hombre cogiera la puerta y se fuera. Luego tendría que revisar si había metido la mano en sus archivos, si faltaba o había sido modificado algo. Y pediría responsabilidades. Sin embargo, lo que oyó no fue la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con su golpe característico, sino un taconeo apresurado y severo.

-Perdone, señorita. – La llamó. Y cuando ella se giró hacía él, le tenía casi encima, a punto de extender la mano hacia ella para sostenerla por el hombro. Apenas logró mantener su sorpresa a raya y recular a tiempo, como un acto reflejo. – Perdone. – Repitió, alzando las manos cuando ella le miró severamente. No iba a dejarse intimidar tan fácilmente. Se necesitaba mucho más que eso y, tras el último día, lo tenía más claro que nunca. – No quería importunarla ni saltarme las normas. – Rey se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja. Para no haber querido, lo había hecho bastante bien. – Es sólo que necesito verla. – Le dijo. Y Rey ladeó la cabeza destensando sus músculos, permitiéndole seguir. – Ashla. No asistió al sermón del domingo. – Le vio retorcerse las manos, como si acariciara las cuentas de un rosario que ella no veía. – Y el lunes salió la noticia en la prensa. – Alzó la mirada hacia ella, esperando. – Necesito verla.

Rey se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada al techo, fijándose, ahora sí, en el tintineo intermitente de los fluorescentes. Esperaba que en su box no hubiera esos problemas o iba a serle imposible trabajar hoy. Y lo necesitaba. Necesitada volver a sentir que controlaba algo en su vida, que tenía cogido el bisturí por el lado que no corta.

-Dos minutos. – Le dijo, accediendo y sin darle a él la oportunidad de regatearle por un solo segundo más.

Anduvo el tramo que le quedaba de pasillo, sintiéndole a su espalda como una figura inconclusa, como si cambiara cada vez que se reducía la luminosidad del pasillo. Y, aunque sabía que no era lógico, entendía que tampoco lo era tener a un demonio esperándola en casa. Sin embargo, aunque su presencia era estricta y dura como un iceberg, se veía incapaz de encontrar un motivo por el que sentirse incómoda con quien debía ser un buen hombre. Sólo su instinto y esa sensación magnética en ella le decían que corriera en dirección contraria.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de cámaras y se dirigió directamente a la que recordaba como la suya. Ella misma había metido a la chica ahí y aun no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar su número de expediente. Abrió la compuerta, con su sonido de descompresión, y luego ese ruido chirriante al correr la camilla por las varillas extensibles, mientras el cura se situaba frente a ella, al otro lado del cuerpo. Se puso los guantes, por si acaso, y descorrió la cremallera hasta que se adivinaron los zurcidos de las clavículas, esa 'Y' que delataba la firma de un muerto.

-Oh, Ashla… - El cura se inclinó hacia la víctima. – ¿Qué hiciste…? - Le vio virar los ojos, cogiendo la tela que la cubría en un puño. – ¿Qué son estas marcas…? - El hombre miraba a la chica y a ella alternativamente, con los ojos llenos de miedo. – ¿Qué es todo esto? – Exigió saber. – ¿Qué le hicieron? – Tironeó de las cremalleras, queriendo ver la magnitud de aquellas marcas y todos esos símbolos mientras Rey trataba de detenerle. Y entonces… Simplemente, soltó la tela. Y se santificó. – Esto no es obra de la Fuerza. – La miraba con espanto.

-¿No sabe qué son esos símbolos? – Le preguntó ella, extrañada, recolocando la lona sin poder apartar la mirada de sus pupilas llenas de espanto.

-¿Debería?

-No he leído las escrituras ni he tenido la oportunidad de dar con alguien que estudiara esto. – Le miró, tratando de descifrar lo que, a todas luces, era un rostro imperturbable, como esculpido en mármol.

\- Nada de lo que hay escrito y dibujado sobre el cuerpo de esta joven aparece en las escrituras sagradas. – Volvió a subir la mirada hacia la carita de la chica. – Tanto esfuerzo para nada…

-¿No cree que esté en la luz de la Fuerza? – Preguntó temerosa. Porque ella no creía, o se había forzado a no creer hasta ayer. Pero que un hombre que predicaba la Palabra de la Fuerza, debía tener esa esperanza… ¿no?

-¿Con lo que le han hecho? – Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. – Rezaré porque así sea pero lo dudo.

-¿Me podría contar algo de ella? – Preguntó Rey, con la idea de que hubiera algo, una sola cosa, que pudiera ayudar a la investigación. Se le quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. – Padre…

\- Reverendo. – Le corrigió, sin alzar la mirada hacia ella, recorriendo la lona como si pudiera ver a través de ella. – Reverendo Hux. – Ella asintió, con la pregunta aun en el aire. – No se habla de los muertos.

-Entonces absolutamente nadie sabrá más que su nombre y pronto hasta eso será olvidado. – Intentó convencerle.

-No deben ser recordados los nombres de quienes ya están con el Líder Supremo. – Y lo dijo con una voz que de repente no era la misma con la que le había estado hablando hasta ahora. Se le quedó mirando, esperando que su forma cambiara, que fuera otra pesadilla, mientras todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba en alerta. Luego carraspeó y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

\- Ya… - Fue todo lo que se vio capaz de contestar, inclinándose para pinzar las cremalleras entre sus dedos y devolverle a la chica la privacidad que al menos su cuerpo merecía. Y mientras oía el zumbido característico de las cremalleras, sintió a aquel hombre inclinarse sobre su cabeza, apenas perceptiblemente y… y… ¿Le estaba oliendo el pelo? – Ahora, de verdad, le tengo que pedir que se marche. – Metió el cuerpo con rapidez en su sitio y cerró la cámara, casi con temor de darle la espalda a ese hombre que le daba escalofríos y ni uno bueno.

…

Debía reconocer que, en cuanto pasaron treinta minutos desde que Rey cerró la puerta para irse a trabajar, la idea de volver a confinarse en el sepulcro y esperar el letargo hasta el siguiente siglo, empezaba a ser una opción con posibilidades viables.

Es posible que hubiera probado todas las formas diferentes de sentarse, tumbarse y mantenerse en precario equilibrio sobre el vacío en ese sofá. Con unos diez minutos había tenido suficiente. Quince como máximo.

Luego había abierto todos los armarios de la cocina, explorando todo lo que había en ellos, extrañado por la cantidad ingente de alimentos que se podían meter en latas o en plásticos, más que la última vez que había estado en ese plano de la existencia. Y había muchísima más variedad para la misma porquería. Pero había descubierto un bote que sólo llevaba chocolate, y tenía que admitir que eso estaba realmente rico. Aunque no tanto como si Rey metiera el dedo en el bote y él pudiera llevarse su sabor con la lengua. Eso sí que sería una delicia, el séptimo círculo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la taza de té a medio terminar en el fregadero y ladeó la cabeza, cogiéndola entre sus garras. Sus uñas arañando la porcelana sin hacer ninguna mella. Una taza blanca con el relieve de una caracola pequeña, y el asa demasiado pequeña para él, pero perfecta para ella. Se había fijado. Sus manos eran pequeñas y ágiles. Y su boca se había posado con delicadeza en la fragilidad del objeto. Giró la taza ante sus ojos, hasta dar con la marca que había hecho el brillo rosado de sus labios en el borde, y lo acercó a los suyos.

Posando los labios justo donde antes habían estado los de ella, casi como lo haría un devoto. ¿Se posarían las abejas sobre los pétalos como posaría él sus labios sobre ella?

Pero una vez se quedó sin nada más que poder fisgar en ese lado de la casa, empezó a sentirse nervioso. No podía usar su poder, no podía delatar su presencia. Bastante le cargaba el hecho de que el Lídes Supremos, con toda seguridad, sabía que había despertado. Y sentía que ese pequeño roce con el dedo que Rey le había dedicado esa misma mañana no hacía otra cosa que delatar su huella en ella.

Subió las escaleras, recorriendo cada pared, con cuidado de que sus garras no se marcaran en la pintura y se dispuso a atravesar el pasillo, explorar su estudio, sus cosas, sus libros, sus papeles, algo que le hablara de ella. O terminar por coger la trampilla que le llevaría de vuelta a esa buhardilla oscura y polvorienta en la que había sido encerrado.

Pero una fragancia le llamó, tirando de él como si fuera un anzuelo muy fino. Un anzuelo que clamaba por su presencia y que salía de su habitación. Su dormitorio. Y su mente se llenó con el recuerdo de la visión y el olor que había impregnado las sábanas de madrugada. Pasó, rozándolas sin ni siquiera provocar una sola arrugar, pero al instante, la esencia de la chica ascendió hasta él.

Luego sus ojos dieron con su mesilla de noche, con aquel cenicero de hierro que había estado a punto de tirarle y que ahora rebosaba con collares, pulseras y pendientes, abalorios de hierro, bronce, plata y colores vivos. Le gustaban las cosas sencillas. De hecho, no le había visto con nada de eso puesto en su día a día. Y eso le decía que, probablemente, ni siquiera supiera cómo combinarlo cuando las situaciones sociales precisaban de un toque especial.

Si ella supiera que sólo con esa mirada verde bastaba…

Viró hacia el armario, abriendo las puertas al mismo tiempo, y dejando que su aroma especiado le golpeara la cara. Por la Fuerza, lo disfrutaba. Y ese en concreto estaba mezclado con un olor del suavizante que lo envolvía todo y le daba calidez. Sus ropas eran tan sencillas como parecía serlo todo lo demás. A Kylo no iba a engañarle con esa apariencia, se decía mientras iba abriendo los cajones, él sabía que había más, mucho más y que…

Oh…

Cerró ese último cajón de golpe. Respirando, buscando calmarse y sintiendo que no lo conseguiría si todo en ella lograba afectarle tanto, no sólo sensorialmente. Se arrodilló ante ese cajón, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ello de nuevo, renovando su entereza, sintiendo lo mucho, muchísimo que le pesaban los treinta años de letargo. Y la boca se le quedó seca al instante mientras atrapaba con una sola garra un… tanga de lencería fina, rezando lo que no había rezado nunca porque su zarpa no deshiciera el encaje delicado. Resulta que la ropa interior femenina se hacía más… Menos con los años. Tragó saliva. Pensar en Rey con eso puesto realmente era una visión que podría perseguirle por todos los infiernos posibles.

Pero cuando miró el reloj, apenas habían pasado unas horas y comenzó a desesperarse. Se le atoraban los nervios en las articulaciones y daba igual cuánto se las crujiera. Era una de esas situaciones en las que, de ser libre, simplemente se lo pasaría bien, descubriría los miedos y los deseos más profundos de algún desgraciado, uno con mucho poder, lo elevaría a la enésima potencia, torturaría su mente, le sacaría hasta la última esencia de su alma, y luego lo haría reventar, llevándose consigo todo lo que pudiera. Era gratificante.

Sin embargo ahora, aunque había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, todo seguía igual que si hubiera permanecido en el sarcófago. Era desesperante. Y aun así, una idea cruzó su mente. Porque no, no todo tenía que ser igual. Entonces, se sentó sobre su cama, sintiendo de nuevo la suavidad de las sábanas bajo sus manos antes de dejarse caer y que todas las reminiscencias de aquella criaturita infernal le envolvieran, inhalando y exhalando, hasta que quedó todo grabado en sus pulmones.

Así sí podía ver pasar el tiempo. Al menos, por hoy, le bastaría.

…

Rey estaba guardando el nuevo cuerpo en una de las cámaras cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se apresuró a cerrar la cámara y fichar el nuevo cadáver para poder quitarse los guantes y atender a ese mensaje que pudiera haberle llegado. Si se trataba de otro servicio, debería pasar parte de la noche trabajando en el laboratorio. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, no se trataba del laboratorio pidiéndole horas extra. Sino de Poe, reclamándola como amiga.

No tardó más de lo habitual en ponerse el abrigo y salir al exterior del recinto, donde sus dos amigos se encontraban esperándola, apoyados en el capó de su vehículo particular. Rey sonrió, adelantándose al saludo y luego alzó la mano para poder llamarles la atención, primero la de Finn y luego la de Poe. Obtuvo por respuesta dos perladas sonrisas blancas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenéis la noche libre?- Dijo ella, acercándose a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué qué pasa?- Rió Poe.- Pasa que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ti desde el otro día.- Rey rodó los ojos, sonriendo y mirándoles. Negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡La estás agobiando!- Recriminó Finn, dirigiéndose a su compañero.- ¡Te dije que todo habría sido cosa de la mudanza! ¿No, Rey?- Ella asintió y estuvo dispuesta a contar algo pero Finn parecía demasiado concentrado en sentenciar que él tenía razón.

-Bueno, pero yo quería saber cómo estaba ella ¿O no puedo?- Habló como si todo fuera una terrible injusticia. Rey negaba con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, chicos. Algo cansada, pero todo va… bien.- E intentaba pensar que no era mentira. Si comparaba su situación con Kylo con lo que había visto en el cine y las películas de demonios y exorcismos, estaba estupendamente.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos pasar por tu casa a tomar algo?- Y a Rey se le fue la sonrisa ante la propuesta de Finn.

-¿Eh…? Oh, es que…- Pero Poe no dejó que prosiguiera.

-¡Oye, pues sí! ¿Cuándo te viene bien que pillemos unas pizzas y hagamos noche de películas?

-Pues…- Y Rey vio una salida en el caso, más que cerrado, que acababa de coser para cerrar la autopsia. Punteó su carpeta bajo el brazo.- Es que tengo un servicio.- Sus dos amigos boquearon.- Pero tranquilos… Pronto nos veremos. Os invitaré a tomar algo…- Dijo, intentando que su tono forzado sonara lo más natural posible.

Y aquella vez, sorprendentemente, la despedida se le hizo corta. Cortísima a lo que esos dos acostumbraban pues no habían terminado de decir "adiós" y ya estaban sacando otro tema con el que iban a mantener una conversación ágil de otros veinte minutos. Pero aquella vez parecía que tenían trabajo. Y Rey lo agradeció pues deseaba llegar a casa… Hasta que recordó lo que iba a encontrar nada más surcar la entrada.

Abrió la puerta principal con dos giros de llave y prendió la luz, siendo recibida por una calidez más agradable a la primera que vio cuando surcó aquellas puertas en primicia hacía unos días. Todo estaba empezando a coger forma y Rey no podía evitar sentirse estupendamente por ello, rebajaba un poco la carga de sus problemas.

Y boqueó, tragando aire, pero deteniéndose a mitad acción ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a llamarle? ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que ya estaba en casa? Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzando por el pasillo y dejando la chaqueta y el bolso en el perchero, encaminándose al salón donde lanzó la carpeta sobre la mesa para luego lanzarse ella al sofá, acomodándose. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

-¿Todo bien?- Su susurrante y profunda voz le hizo dar un respingo, abriendo los ojos y enfocando con ellos. Reconociendo su silueta al lado de la ventana, apoyado en la pared mientras la observaba.

-Joder, sí…- Dijo en un suspiro, llevándose la mano al pecho y cerrando con fuerza los ojos al recordarlo. "¿Es tu forma de saludar?".- Hola…- Anunció y a él le cambió la expresión en cuestión de segundos. Primero a una confundida y luego a otra que parecía relajada y satisfecha.

-Bienvenida.- Rey sonrió y asintió.- ¿Todo bien?- Rey achicó un ojo y le miró intermitentemente, a él y a la nada a su lado, como si eso le ayudara a procesar.- El día, digo.

-Oh, sí…- Se sentó en el sofá, pasándose las manos por la cara.- Todo bastante bien, muy tranquilito.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Y de repente su voz sonaba tan, pero tan cercana. Abrió los ojos y no le encontró frente a ella. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar cuando Kylo habló de nuevo.- Hueles raro…

-A desinfectante.- Aclaró ella, virando la cabeza para encontrarle detrás del sofá, adelantado hacia ella, con la cabeza ladeada para observarla.- Es como huele una sala de autopsias.- Y fue bajando el tono cuando le escuchaba respirar, olisquearla. Pero a diferencia del reverendo, Kylo era más comedido, más pausado… Menos descarado.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Y él se quedó parado, mirándola, alzando aquellos ojos irreales y sumergiéndola en su mirada. Cerrando la boca y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Preguntó con curiosidad, apoyando ambos brazos, cruzándolos, sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Pues he reafirmado que un cadáver ha muerto por un disparo.- Kylo alzó una comisura.

-¿Eso no lo deja ya en evidencia la marca de la bala?- Rey rió por la nariz.

-No del todo, pueden haber asfixiado a alguien y pegarle un tiro luego para asegurar su muerte.- Kylo observaba a Rey hablar con una atención que ya le hubiera gustado recibir a ella durante sus exámenes en la facultad.- Yo tengo que especificar la causa concreta de la muerte.- Y se acomodó para quedar sentada y encararle.- Tengo que abrir el cuerpo igualmente y ver que el trazo de entrada de la bala coincide con los agujeros que hay en los órganos internos, entre otras cosas.- Kylo asintió.- Es como unir los puntos pero de una forma macabra…

-No creo que sea macabra.- Habló, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos.- Es curiosa.- Pese a su pose relajada, Rey podía seguir notándole alerta. Y quiso insistir.

-¿Va todo bien…?- Y volvió a incorporarse, acercándose a ella mientras Rey retrocedía, gateando de espaldas, en el sofá.

-Hay un olor en ti que no… Consigo entender.- Rey se relamió.

-¿Un olor?- Kylo volvió a olerla tras asentir y a ella le recorrió un escalofrío con el recuerdo de aquel hombre, una respuesta que el demonio no paso por alto, alejándose un poco de ella para poder observarla mejor. - ¿Cómo que un olor? – Le preguntó, confusa.

Kylo alzó sus manos hasta ella, enormes y engarfiadas. Rey supo al instante que no le haría daño pero se encontró a sí misma tragándose un pequeño ovillo de decepción cuando le vio volver a bajarlas. Como si su piel le picara con la necesidad de ser tocada. Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta en menos de un segundo que cualquier contacto sería irreversible.

-Tienes el tuyo… - Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, una aspiración lenta. – Lo reconocería en cualquier parte. – Kylo se acercó más a ella mientras Rey ya daba con la espalda en el brazo del sofá. Que si seguía reculando, realmente se caería. – Luego ese olor fuerte e irritante del material con el trabajas. – Kylo dio otro paso en su dirección y se cernió sobre ella. – Y luego está ese otro…

\- Oye, venga, ya basta. – Le pidió, a punto de plantar las manos sobre su pecho y cerrándolas en un puño. – Ya he tenido suficiente con los olisqueos. – Él la miró, esperando. Rey no sabía a qué, si a que siguiera o a que posara las manos en él. Se decantó por la primera. – Antes, ese señor tan raro y ahora tú. – Kylo estrechó los ojos, hasta que sus irises dorados no fueron más que una línea discontinua en la oscuridad absoluta, como las señales de la carretera por la noche.

-¿Desde cuándo "un señor tan raro" que te ha olisqueado forma parte de "un día tranquilito"? – Rey cuadró los hombros ante el tono. ¿Acaso se estaba atreviendo a reprenderla como si fuera su tutor o algo así? – Eres mi protegida. – Le aclaró, escuchándola, porque pensaba con rabia. – Háblame de ese señor. – Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Quién es?

\- ¡¿Y yo qué sé?! – Le espetó, escurriéndose debajo de él hasta, definitivamente, dar con el culo en el suelo. Pero eso le devolvía la movilidad para escaquearse. – No le conocía de nada. – Le dijo, levantándose. – Vino a comprobar un cuerpo que no había reclamado nadie. – Se limpió las manos en los vaqueros, con ganas de quitárselos y ponerse su ropa de estar ya tranquila en su casa, prepararse un bol de cereales y terminar esa conversación cuanto antes porque solo el recuerdo lograba ponerla incómoda. – Un pastor, creo… - Se dio la vuelta para marchar a la cocina, casi como si no se notara que estaba rehuyéndole. A él y a esa mirada. Luego se quedó quieta. – No… Reverendo, dijo. – Hizo un aspaviento con la mano, quitándole importancia. – No sé, no lo diferencio. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó allí. Y luego se puso rarísimo, diciendo cosas que… - Se quedó a medias, mientras otro escalofrío recorría su espalda hasta su mismo cuero cabelludo.

Fue a pasar a la cocina y justo la puerta se cerró ante ella, casi dándole en la nariz, a punto de pillarle los dedos. Y cuando fue a girarse hacia él para increparle sus maneras de mierda y su comportamiento salvaje, a decirle que estaba en su casa y que iba a tener que comportarse, simplemente volvía a tenerlo encima, apresándola entre la puerta cerrada y su cuerpo, con ambas garras a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Rey alzó los ojos, intentando ocultar una mueca de terror bajo su expresión rabiosa. Y allá iba otra vez, olisqueándola, le veía obsesionarse con ello… Como cuando escuchas una voz y no recuerdas a quien pertenece, pero con un aroma.

-¡¿Quién es!?- Volvió a olerla.- ¡¿Dónde le has visto!?- Y un sonido rasgado captó la atención de sus ojos, virándolos hacia los lados, viendo cómo aquellas garras descendían lentamente arañando la puerta.- ¡¿Cómo era?!

-¡Apártate de mí!- Le gritó, pero sus alaridos nada tenían que ver con la intensidad de los de él, quién seguía aferrándose a ella.- ¡Pareces uno de mis ex novios paranoicos!

Y Rey aprovechó el pequeño momento de confusión para estirar la mano y llegar al pomo, accionándolo y abriendo la puerta, casi cayendo de culo a la cocina mientras él desaparecía en una nube negra de humo. Rey respiraba entrecortada, aterrorizada. Viendo una parte de él que no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Se adentró en la cocina, observando a todas partes, sin encontrarle… Hasta que un gruñido a sus espaldas le hizo girar sobre sus talones de un respingo.

-¿Qué te ha preguntado?- Gruñó con una pasividad que sólo delataba el momento previo a la erupción. Rey tragó saliva.

-¡No he prestado atención! ¡¿Vale!?- Espetó encarándole pero Kylo sacó pecho e hizo retroceder a la chica, quien dio con la espalda a la puerta de la nevera, de nuevo acorralada.

-¡Necesito saber qué te ha preguntado!- Y entonces hizo una pausa, recordando un poco la información que Rey ya le había dado. Su mirada se volvió más oscura si es que acaso podía.- ¡¿Qué cuerpo?!

-El de la togruta.- Habló ella con retintín.

-¿¡Tenía algo especial ese cuerpo!?- Rey boqueó, nerviosa.- ¡¿Tenía algo especial ese cuerpo o no!?

-¡Joder, el de la investigación!- Le gritó, consiguiendo que se apartara un poco de ella.- ¡El de las marcas, el de los asesinatos, joder!

Y Kylo se apartó de ella, observándola mientras Rey ladeaba la cabeza y arrugaba la nariz, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no entendía la obsesión, no entendía aquella reacción ¿Acaso se debía al cargo eclesiástico de aquel… reverendo? ¿Estaría aterrorizado porque…?

-¡¿HAS PENSADO EN MÍ!?- Rey parpadeó totalmente confundida, aquello estaba empezando a sacarla de quicio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Has pensado en mí en algún momento estando con ese… ese… reverendo!? ¡Respóndeme!- Gritó a viva voz, haciendo que las ventanas vibraran ante su intensidad al igual que la luz empezaba a tintinear por una sobrecarga energética.- ¡RESPÓNDEME!- Le volvió a gritar, acortando la distancia entre ellos mientras Rey empezaba a verse acorralada de nuevo… Sólo que esta vez… Viró los ojos a su derecha, rápidamente, y los volvió a conducir hacia él.- ¡¿Estabas pensando en mí mientras hablabas con ese tipo!? ¡¿Qué te ha olido!?

-¡Me estás asustando!- Gritó ella, apretándose más contra la nevera, aterrorizada.

No le entendía, no entendía esa cólera, a qué venía todo aquello. Si realmente pensaba que había contactado con un cura para exorcizar la casa lo llevaba claro, era algo que ni tan siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer y Kylo estaba juzgándola mal. Fatal, terriblemente mal…

-¡No es lo que tú te crees!- Le gritó de nuevo al demonio. Oh, por la Fuerza, aquello le estaba reviviendo discusiones antiguas con personas que prefería olvidar.

-¡No vuelvas a salir de esta jodida casa! ¡¿Me oyes?!- Rey se quedó muda mientras Kylo se abalanzaba sobre ella.- ¡¿Me oyes, Rey!?

Y ella sencillamente actuó, no iba a pasar por ese aro otra vez. Estiró el brazo, agarrando un cucharón de hierro que usaba para servir la sopa y le cruzó la cara en diagonal, golpeándole y haciéndole retroceder un paso, dos pasos e incluso tres. Dejándole vía libre.

Rey corrió, saliendo de la cocina, armada con su cucharón mientras enfilaba la escalera y subía los peldaños de dos en dos hasta que uno de sus pies se accionó indebidamente, consiguiendo que se precipitara contra el suelo. Algo había tironeado de ella y Rey se giró sobre sí misma, observándole a los pies de la escalera. Y avanzó una zancada, y otra, y otra más, Rey juraría que casi le había visto caminar por la pared. Pero se giró, dándole la espalda y reincorporándose, corriendo hacia el estudio a toda velocidad mientras le escuchaba gruñir, aparecérsele a escasos centímetros e intentando hacer que se precipitara de nuevo. Pero entonces llegó, llegó al fin al desván, atravesando aquella puerta con clavos de hierro. No dudó en coger una de las cadenas y armarse con ella pero Kylo no subió. Apenas llegó a pasar por el marco de la puerta. Rey se quedó a varios peldaños de subir totalmente a la buhardilla, mirándole con enfado.

-¡Salvaje!- Le gritó antes de que él pudiera hablar.- ¡Monstruo!- Y le vio moverse, andando de un lado a otro, custodiando la puerta como un feroz dragón de Crait encerrado en una jaula.- ¡¿De qué cojones crees que vas?!

-¡Baja ahora mismo!

-¡Ven a por mí si tienes agallas, capullo!- Le increpó, apretando los dientes y rabiando a más no poder. Kylo poco a poco aminoró el nervio y Rey se fijó en la marca que le había dejado en toda la cara y parte del pecho… algo se revolvió en su interior.- ¡Dijiste que no me harías daño!- Kylo gruñó, adelantándose pero sin llegar a cruzar el marco de la puerta.

-¡No eres tú quién ha recibido un puto golpe!- Gruñó entre dientes. Rey apretó las manos entorno al mango del cucharón.- ¡No quiero hacerte daño, Rey, por la puta Fuerza! ¡Baja aquí!

-¡No!

-¡BAJA!- Gritó, y Rey pudo ver un resplandor aterrador proyectarse en sus ojos amarillos. Ella negó ahora con la cabeza mientras subía un peldaño más.- ¡Tenemos un puto pacto!

-¡¿Eso qué cojones tiene que ver con todo esto!?- Kylo gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y pasándose las garras por la cara.- ¡Eres insufrible!

-¡Me debes mi puta libertad!

-¡No te debo un carajo! ¡Sólo quiero que te largues de aquí de una condenada vez!- Y Kylo se quedó plantado, mirándola desde allí abajo. Serio, neutro. Bajó los ojos y una nube oscura le envolvió.

Una vez se dispersó el humo no quedaba rastro de él a la vista. Y Rey se relamió, nerviosa. Aquello había sido demasiado. Estaba asustada. Asustada, cansada, agobiada y jodidamente molesta por todo. Y aquella marca que le había dejado… Kylo se había puesto violento con ella pero ahora que lo veía con perspectiva quizá tenía… ¿miedo?

Negó con la cabeza. No. No debía apiadarse de él… No debía pensar bien de él, era un jodido demonio. Y estaba en su casa, quizá…

Gruñó y lanzó el cucharón bien lejos, haciéndolo golpear contra el sarcófago que le albergó.

-Joder…


	5. 5 Nueve de Espadas

**5\. Nueve de Espadas.**

El recuerdo amargo de la discusión seguía presente en su cabeza aquella mañana, cuando abrió los ojos antes de que sonara el maldito despertador, adelantando acontecimientos, adelantando su día, adelantándolo todo. Y no había nada que odiara más que despertarse antes de tiempo, privándose ella misma de sus propias horas de sueño sumado de un sentimiento extraño que le impidió volver a dormirse, sacándola de la cama y empezando a prepararse para su día.

Abrió el armario y empezó a seleccionar la ropa sin demasiado interés, pues era bastante probable que a media mañana entrara algún servicio y no le quedara otra que ponerse su traje de trabajo, ocultando su conjunto. Era algo que jamás entendió durante los años de universidad ¿A qué venía eso de arreglarse tanto si, a fin de cuentas, ibas a terminar poniéndote un traje horrible para trabajar? Recordaba a sus compañeros como unos coquetos de mucho cuidado, siempre bien arreglados, tanto chicas como chicos, entrando en la universidad de medicina con ropa cara, relojes de impresión y peinados que tardaban algo más de diez minutos en hacerse… Por no hablar de los maquillajes.

Ella siempre había sido sencilla o, como decían sus antiguas ex amigas, una dejada.

Rebufó por pura inercia ante el recuerdo mientras cerraba el armario de golpe, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose ahora hacia el baño con un paso apurado y molesto, haciendo resonar sus pisadas. Prendió la luz dando un manotazo al interruptor y se colocó frente al espejo dejando la ropa en el mueble del lavamanos. La luz tintineó cuatro veces y Rey alzó los ojos a sus espaldas, donde le vio por última vez… Y entonces aquella extraña sensación en el pecho empeoró cuando no dio con él a sus espaldas.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en por qué narices quería haberle encontrado allí, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, regresando a su tarea inicial, preparando su ducha y su rutina mañanera a la par que se decía a sí misma que si no aparecía ahora, aparecería más tarde.

Llevó ambas manos a los bordes de la camiseta del pijama y miró a todas partes. Sí, seguro que aparecería, en cualquier momento.

-¡Voy a ducharme! ¡Que ni se te pase por la cabeza aparecer! ¡¿Me oyes?!- Gritó, esperándole, deteniéndose un momento. Aguardando algo, una respuesta, lo que fuera.

Pero nada.

Ni rastro. Y debería darle igual porque, volvió a repetirse, si no le veía ahora seguro que le vería después. Total, no podía marcharse ¿No? Le había dicho eso, que estaba atrapado en su casa, que aquello era una jaula.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, procediendo a asearse, intentando despejarse un poco y esperando que el agua se llevara por el desagüe su sueño, sus pensamientos y aquella sensación oscura, tediosa y molesta en el pecho en la que no quería enredarse, dándole demasiadas vueltas.

El vaho, el jabón, su ritual de cada mañana, algo que de normal conseguía aliviarle todas las penas y dolores del mundo ahora mismo había perdido todo efecto posible. Y salió de allí más rápido que cualquier otra vez, desajustando su rutina, si es que acaso había tenido rutina alguna desde que había pisado esa casa. Empezó a vestirse tras secarse con la toalla, peinándose, arreglándose, maquillándose un poco para no perder la práctica, volviendo a desviar la mirada por el espejo donde ayer le había sorprendido. Y se detuvo poco a poco, terminando de aplicarse la máscara de pestañas.

"Basta", se dijo a sí misma, guardando el maquillaje y saliendo de allí, tirando el pijama a la cama desde el marco de la puerta, bajando a la cocina sin demorarse. Necesitaba un té y unas tostaditas. Quizá comer le asentaría todas las emociones porque comer era agregarse peso, era cargarse con algo externo y a veces esa carga alimenticia suponía un alivio.

Estaba calentando el agua cuando se encontró a sí misma, de nuevo, con los ojos mirando a todas partes. Joder ¿A qué venía tanta necesidad? Lo peor es que lo sabía… De hecho, él se lo había dicho.

Rey no llevaba bien estar sola. Jamás lo había llevado bien. La casa se le hacía inmensa, ensordecedora, molesta. Algo estaba mal colocado, y sabía que lo que estaba mal era que sólo se sintiera a ella misma allí dentro.

-¡Oh, por la puta Fuerza!- Gruñó, dejándose caer en la encimera y arrastrando el brazo hasta dar con su fiel radio, aquella que estuvo acompañándola durante las horas de estudio. Y la prendió, dándole volumen, intentando llenar un vacío horrible que no deseaba sentir.

Por suerte tuvo efecto, la radio siempre conseguía hacer que se sintiera acompañada, igual que la televisión, sonando de fondo cuando cacharreaba con cosas.

Sonrió, complacida al ver que le había puesto solución. Engañándose a sí misma al decirse que lo que sucedía era el ocio. Estaba ociosa, necesitaba entretenerse, el nervio se apoderaba de ella y la radio era una buena medicina.

Tomó asiento mientras masticaba una galleta y se acercaba el té, dando un sorbo que le ayudó a engullir. Tomó su teléfono una vez depositó la taza en la mesa, desocupándose una mano que necesitaba estar entretenida. Y empezó a vagar por la HoloRed, revisando las diversas redes sociales, leyendo noticias, entreteniéndose. Y alejándose de su realidad.

Cuando se terminó el té revisó la hora, faltaba todavía un buen rato para marcharse al trabajo pero si algo sabía era ocuparse, tomó la basura, su abrigo, las llaves, la cartera y salió de allí no sin antes dar un último vistazo al pasillo, deseando ver una sombra irreal, surrealista, pero se encontró con lo de siempre.

Nada.

…

Encerrado en las paredes de aquella casa, había pasado toda la noche alimentando la ira que le corroía sin piedad hasta que volvió ser la parte misma de su esencia. Treinta años de letargo no habían hecho nada por mitigar su furia y esta sólo se había hecho aun más flamígera cuando vio ese resquicio de desprecio en los ojos de la muchacha.

Ya había visto ese brillo antes.

Ya había sido usado para intereses individuales antes.

Como si hubieran calculado la cantidad exacta de grasa útil que posees, como si ya hubieran pensado en el beneficio que pueden extraer de ti. Como si hubieran dado con la cantidad de jabón que pueden hacer contigo. Y una vez extraído lo suficiente, te mandan a la mierda, te encierran en una jaula, para no tener que soportar lo que han hecho de ti. Porque a los sacamantecas no les gusta sufrir.

Lo había perdido todo. Y cuando creyó que ya no le quedaba nada más, resulta que sí podían abusar un poco más. Se lo quitó todo. Su vida, su pasado, su humanidad, todo. Y cuando no quedó nada más que rabia, se vio obligado a servir con resignación, a obedecer cuanto el Líder Supremo le pidiera, envenenando la frustración y la angustia con dolor y furia asesina, trayendo consigo ese mismo dolor multiplicado por mil a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, convirtiéndose a sí mismo en una fuerza de poder sin precedentes ni freno posible.

Luego, arrojado al fondo último más profundo, trataron de librarse de él, desechado, despreciado, humillado. Treinta años en los que el odio se engulló a sí mismo hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego del tamaño de una estrella y la sed de venganza había mantenido su existencia en el mundo. Todo lo demás, carecía de importancia.

Pero nada le había preparado para ver que había cambiado una jaula por otra. Su ira llameó con tanta fuerza que podría haber hecho arder las paredes hasta que aquella casa cayera en un montón de cenizas, y él saliera, por fin, con la vista clavada en el origen de todas las cadenas que arrastraba como penitencias ancladas a su sombra, aquel que le había arrebatado el alma y había rellenado el hueco con hollín, brea y gasolina.

Sin embargo, si algo no había esperado del nuevo curso que había tomado los acontecimientos era, sin duda, Rey. Todo lo que implicaba a esa chica, todo. Incluso más, sus contradicciones. Su honestidad para con todo cuanto le rodeaba y su brillante capacidad para mentirse a sí misma hasta convertirlo en verdad. Su aceptación de los hechos y su negativa constante, casi al mismo tiempo, simultáneas en ella.

A veces, basta una sola humillación más, una sola ofensa, un solo cruce con la persona equivocada, para cambiar para siempre tus ideas. Eso es algo que Kylo siempre había tenido claro. Es algo que el Líder supremo le había grabado a fuego. Pero nunca había concebido posible el camino inverso. Y supuso que por eso le había dolido ver aquella mirada en Rey, sentir su desprecio y su rechazo quemándole la piel. La manera en la que alzaba aquel maldito cucharón de hierro ante él como si eso fuera a salvarla, empuñándolo para llevarse cuanto pudiera de él antes de caer.

Se pasó los dedos engarfiados a través de la marca que le había dejado, recorriendo el surco cicatrizado y supurante con la yema de los dedos. Le ardía la cara pero, por lo demás, todo permanecía frío, estático. Si la Fuerza le decía que esa chica era diferente, si era la elegida, Kylo no entendía nada. Rey apenas había demostrado más que cualquier otro ser humano menguado por sus temores, llevando una vida que no estaban muy seguros de querer vivir, mintiéndose a sí mismos y despreciándolo todo en la misma medida en la que eran despreciados, con la altivez de quien se cree con derechos que no se ha ganado.

Empero de todo cuánto bullía en su cabeza, sus pensamientos con complejo de ouroboros se habían esfumado en cuanto sintió que ella se despertaba, plantando todos sus sentidos en cada uno de los pasos que daba. Sin moverse de aquella esquina en la que se había refugiado, escuchándola hablar con el espejo, negar una y otra vez con la cabeza un pensamiento que asaltaba su mente como un globo de helio, sin una explicación lógica que le hiciera caer, y sintiendo en ella una sensación que iba creciendo sin poder identificarla porque encendió la radio justo antes de que el silencio le diera la respuesta.

Sólo cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse tras ella, Kylo se dio cuenta de que había permanecido todo aquel rato con la respiración atascada en el pecho.

…

No era una costumbre pero aquel día llevaba la música mucho más alta de lo normal. Los pulsos de la percusión y los sonidos sintéticos fluyendo a través de ella el periodo de tiempo comprendido entre que arrancaba el coche y lo apagaba en la plaza de aparcamiento asignada. Ese tiempo en el que los pensamientos van pasando por tu cabeza con la misma rapidez con la que lo hacían las líneas y señales de la carretera.

Música alta para evitar alguno de sus monólogos. Esta vez, sobre la absoluta falta de sentido de todo cuanto le estaba pasando. Un demonio en la buhardilla. Ella preocupándose por él. Y este, comportándose como un crío con un berrinche.

¿Podía dejar su vida de ser un guión desechado en una película de bajo presupuesto?

Aparentemente, no, se respondió a sí misma cuando llegó al hall de aquella nueva comisaría. Al parecer, nadie podía ni sabía comportarse como es debido. Y todo se desajustaba. Lo supo nada más cruzó la mirada con Poe y Finn, que ya enfilaban el pasillo para encontrarse con ella a mitad de camino.

-¿A qué ritmo se descompone un cuerpo? – Le asaltó Poe, llamando la atención de una pareja de policías que pasaban justo por su lado y a los que no prestó ninguna atención. Sus ojos y sus oídos, centrados únicamente en su respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros al principio, estupefacta por la urgencia.

\- Depende. ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

-Se trata de la última víctima. – Le aclaró Finn, y Rey le miró con aún más sorpresa.

-Pues se encuentra en una cámara refrigerada. – Dirigió la mirada a Poe, preocupada. – Así que lento. – Concluyó, sin saber a qué venía todo esto.

\- Lo suponía. – Y pasó a través de ella, encaminándose al pasillo que daba al departamento forense.

-¿Poe? – Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, siguiéndole con la mirada antes de dirigirla hacia Finn, confusa, desorientada y pidiendo otra explicación por su parte. Sin embargo, echó a andar siguiendo a su compañero, sin decir nada. - ¿Finn? – Le siguió, estupefacta. - ¿Me podéis decir qué ocurre? – Aceleró el paso por el pasillo frío y aséptico lleno de fluorescentes que daban a sus salas de trabajo hasta dar con ellos justo a tiempo de que no se le cerraran las puertas en las narices.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de esa actitud masculina de "sé cosas y no te las voy a decir". Por parte de unos y por parte de otros. Daba igual si eran humanos o no. Eran todos igual de exasperantes.

Pero sintió que se le bajaban los humos cuando llegó hasta ellos. Que invadieran su sitio de trabajo y estudio perdía importancia en la escala de cosas que requerían de toda su atención cuando les vio dar con la cámara de la togruta y mostrar su cuerpo ante ella.

Los tres se llevaron las manos a la nariz, cubriendo también la boca. Aquello no era normal. Y cuando Rey se acercó al cuerpo, vio cómo supuraban larvas de cada herida, cada marca, cada símbolo. Eso sólo sucedía al dejar un cuerpo a la intemperie, no en una cámara refrigerada, limpia, ventilada, inmaculada y hecha precisamente para contener un muerto, con todo lo que llevara.

-Bajamos esta mañana para comprobar uno de los jeroglíficos que tiene grabados porque hay coincidencias con casos anteriores. – Le explicó Finn al tiempo que ella alzaba la mirada hacia él. – Y nos hemos encontrado con esto. – Rey volvió a bajar la mirada ante aquel desastre. Estaba jodida. Porque aquello no había sido su culpa. Ella lo había hecho todo como siempre.

Entonces alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia sus amigos, cayendo en algo que sí que había sido diferente a todas las ocasiones en las que había tratado un cuerpo.

-Ayer, entró un hombre rarísimo a revisar el cuerpo. No sé ni cómo entró y en ese momento ni siquiera caí en ello. – Les confesó. – Hay que revisar las cámaras.

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, Poe agarro su muñeca y tironeó de ella al igual que de Finn, corriendo por los pasillos, apresurado. Necesitaban comparar más que nunca aquellas malditas marcas y si aquel hombre tenía algún atisbo de culpabilidad, no sólo estaría destruyendo pruebas sino que también podría estar implicado.

Rey veía cómo el moreno se atropellaba tanto en la carrera como en su propia cabeza, pensando a la misma velocidad que corría, volando por los pasillos, surcando las escaleras, atravesando el hall, apartando a los de seguridad y llegando a la sala donde se controlaban las cámaras del laboratorio.

-¡C'ai! ¡Necesito que me dejes revisar unas grabaciones…!- Poe viró hacia Rey, quien estaba recomponiéndose de aquel esfuerzo físico tan repentino, necesitaba retomar su rutina de ejercicios cuanto antes.- ¡¿A qué hora viste a ese tipo!?

-¿Eh?- Rey necesitó un momento, respirando, reconectando con la realidad y su cabeza, pero Poe tenía prisa y lo dejó bien claro cuando empezó a palmotear las manos, metiendo prisa a la pobre chica.- A media mañana, quizá… Emh…- Poe se detuvo, esperando, mirándola ansioso mientras C'ai hacía girar su silla, encarando a Rey y finn, también esperando.- Justo después de la reunión, pues… Lo que tardé en llegar de la comisaría central hasta aquí.

De nuevo el moreno no le dio tiempo a terminar y viró hacia las pantallas, sujetando la mano del pobre abednedo sobre el ratón, conduciéndole, pasando por las cámaras, retrocediendo la línea temporal de un par de grabaciones seleccionadas, mostradas en otro monitor.

Rey tomó aire una última vez, frotándose la zona molesta por el flato repentino, y anduvo hasta posicionarse junto al policía, quien prestaba atención a todo lo que pasaba por la pantalla. Finn resopló y sacó su libreta, tomando asiento junto a C'ai.

-¿Sabrías describirme a ese tipo?- Habló, pero nadie le prestó atención. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con el silencio propiciado por sus compañeros, quienes estaban absorbidos por los monitores.- Rey…- Llamó. Y la chica, entonces, giró hacia él.- ¿Sabrías describirle?

-¿A quién?- Finn rodó los ojos sin hacerlo demasiado evidente, tomando aire. Pero entonces la chica pareció conectar y se enderezó.- ¡Oh! Sí, claro…- Se rascó la nuca, alzando los ojos al techo mientras Finn cruzaba la pierna para poder usar su rodilla como apoyo para dibujar.- Tenía la cara afilada.- Recordó. El sonido del grafito surcando el papel no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, rasgando el silencio con una suavidad pasmosa.- Con los pómulos muy, muy marcados, hacia abajo.- El chico tarareó afirmativamente, pidiendo que siguiera.- Era pelirrojo…- Finn asintió.- Llevaba el pelo engominado, era un cura.

-¡¿Un cura?!- Gritó Poe, girando la cabeza brevemente hacia ellos antes de volver a prestar atención a los monitores.

-Bueno, reverendo.- Se corrigió, recordando aquel momento.

-Sigue.- Pidió Finn, y Rey asintió, cerrando los ojos para ayudarse a verle mejor en su imaginación.

-Con los ojos fríos, serios, potentes, afilados…- Finn asintió, dibujando.- Una mirada autoritaria, cualquiera diría que era reverendo de no ser por la ropa.- Aclaró.

-¿Qué más?- Instó Finn.

-Nariz afilada pero redondeada. Recta pero suavizada en la punta ¿Sabes cómo digo?- Finn asintió mientras ella sentía que no decía nada claro.- Frente cuadrada, y la boca muy recta, con los labios serios…

-¿Algo distintivo?

-Que era pelirrojo…

-¿Y algo más distintivo todavía?- Rey se quedó pensando.

-¡Oh! Tenía patillas.- Habló mientras se dibujaba unas con las manos, gesticulando. Finn asintió.

-¿Algo que decir de sus orejas?

-Normalitas…

-¿Tenía cejas o…?

-Pelirrojas.- Finn asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que se explayara.- Enmarcaban sus ojos, los tenía profundos,- Hizo memoria.- Son un poco anchas, creo…

-De acuerdo.- Habló, terminando de abocetar mientras ella se retorcía los dedos, virando los ojos de Poe a Finn de manera intermitente, nerviosa, sin saber a qué atender, si sentirse o no responsable de la pérdida tan grave de un cuerpo. Entonces se le prendió una bombilla y sacó su teléfono, llamando a esa muchacha de mantenimiento, Rose.

Se ladeó, dándoles la espalda a ambos, dejándoles espacio para terminar. Rey se mordía el labio, rezando a la Fuerza para que esa chica descolgara el teléfono. Un toque, dos, tres, cuatro… Siempre cuatro.

-¿Diga?

-¡ROSE!- Gritó Rey, aliviada.- ¿Estás en el laboratorio todavía?- Habló, dirigiendo los ojos al reloj de pared y arrugando la expresión y esperando que la respuesta no fuera una negativa debido al almuerzo.

-Pues ahora mismo iba a salir a almorzar…- Rey resopló aliviada, deshinchándose. Imaginándose a Rose deteniendo su camino a medio metro de la puerta de su lugar de trabajo.- ¿Por qué lo…? –Rey se adelantó.

-Por favor, Rose, compruébame el rendimiento de las neveras, ¿quieres?

-En seguida.- Respondió ella, moviendo el teléfono y encaminándose a donde fuera que necesitara encaminándose. Con Rey al otro lado, aguardando.

-¿Rose?- Preguntó, la chica respondió con un tarareo.

-Estoy, estoy, no te he colgado.

-Necesito que me digas si ha habido algún tipo de… anomalía en la nevera número diecisiete desde la tarde de ayer hasta ahora.

-Descuida.- Y escuchó cómo la muchacha tecleaba, abría puertezuelas y desajustaba quizá algún tipo de válvula. Rey alzó la vista al techo. Escuchó un tecleado al otro lado, Rose estaría comprobando también los parámetros con algún tipo de chisme.- Estoy en ello, espera…

-Tranquila… Siento haberte molestado el descanso.

-No te preocupes, esto se mira en un periquete.- Rey asintió, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, clavando la vista en la pared de enfrente.- Pues no.- La chica parpadeó ¿No?

-¿¡Cómo!?- Articuló sin pensarlo.

-Todo en orden.- Rey boqueó y negó con la cabeza, saliendo de la oficina de seguridad y encaminándose al registro, tomándole los papeles de la mesa a la secretaria, Tallie, hojeando y comprobando por si acaso le había indicado mal la nevera pero… No. En absoluto.- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡¿De verdad que está todo en orden, Rose?!

-Sí, Rey… ¿Te mando una foto? No veo ningún pico extraño ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? ¿Alguna bajada de temperatura?

-Algún fallo técnico, posiblemente.- Y allá iba ese tarareo negativo por parte de Rose que había sorteado antes con tanto éxito. Joder, maldita su puta suerte. Todavía no le había salido nada bien desde que había pisado aquella condenada ciudad. Ni tan siquiera lo más sencillo; la puta casa, que resulta que venía con un inquilino. Con un okupa de los años ochenta, trastornado, endemoniado y con arrebatos de crío de ocho años. – De acuerdo… Gracias, Rose.

-De nada…- Habló con dudas, quizá ante el tonito empleado por Rey. Y ambas colgaron el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Justo cuando giró sobre sus talones para encarar a sus amigos se encontró con dos caras; Una expectante y a la espera de una aprobación, por parte de Finn, y otra que… A Rey no le dio buenas vibraciones. Decidió empezar por lo fácil y bajó los ojos al dibujo, congelándose de la misma manera que se congeló en el pasillo ante la mirada de Hux.

-Por la puta Fuerza, los midiclorianos y todas las jodidas teorías jedis…- Lanzó al aire mientras tomaba asiento, necesitándolo más que nunca.- Es él.- Finn sonrió levemente, orgulloso. Y viró hacia Poe quien chistó, llamando la atención de la chica.

-¿Es él… quién?- Rey arrugó el ceño. Poe se sobó los labios, mientras conducía los ojos a la pantalla.- Rey aquí…- Y tomó aire, virando la cabeza hacia ella, luego a Finn y concluyó dirigiendo la vista al dibujo que su compañero sujetaba, todavía mostrándolo. Poe agarró el dibujo y lo observó durante un rato. El silencio pesaba más que un carguero coreliano.- ¿Seguro que le viste dentro de los pasillos del laboratorio? Yo es que… A ver…- Hablaba, andando con pies de plomo, mientras Rey empezaba a sentir una sensación amarga en el pecho.- A ver, que quizá te has equivocado de localización, C'ai ¿Podemos ver las grabaciones de…?

Pero Rey se abalanzó. No, no, por favor, aquello tenía que ser una broma. Una muy pesada.

Se echó encima del escritorio, arrebatándole el ratón a Poe y pasando la grabación a toda velocidad. Nada, en absoluto. NADA. Sin movimiento aparente. Igual sucedía en la sala de las neveras, nada. Ni un solo movimiento. Ni tan siquiera aparecía ella en el pasillo donde había hablado con ese hombre y lo peor de todo es que no había salto, ni manipulación, ni nada, el tiempo seguía corriendo sin pausa y Rey empezaba a hiperventilarse… Y más cuando cayó en la cuenta.

¡¿Habría sido todo por culpa de ese endemoniado hijo de puta que tenía en casa?! ¡¿Una jodida alucinación!?

No.

Se calmó al instante, separándose de las pantallas al recordar la discusión con él anoche. Ni de broma eso era cosa suya, no se habría enfadado tanto, ni habría actuado de aquella manera, tomándoselo como algo demasiado personal porque, al parecer, lo era. Algo tenía ese tipejo que ella había visto, que había dejado su olor en ella y que Kylo había identificado, despertándole recuerdos que querría bien enterrados.

Rey tragó saliva de nuevo, retrocediendo, observando al infinito. Pensando y no sacando nada en claro. Porque no entendía nada, otra puta vez en su condenada vida no entendía una mierda lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Rey?- Insistió Poe, posándole ahora la mano en el hombro, sacando a la chica de su submundo. Por el tono, la cara y el gesto, Rey intuyó que su amigo ya había intentando captar su atención varias veces sin demasiado éxito.- ¿Estás bien?- Habló, realmente preocupado. Ella condujo los ojos hasta el dibujo de Finn y lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo ¿Habrían sido todo imaginaciones suyas? Realmente lo dudaba mucho pero empezaba a ver un punto que lo desestabilizaba todo.

-¿Quieres irte a casa?- Preguntó ahora Finn pero ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres irte a casa? No tienes buena cara, en serio…

Pero Rey no se marchó por mucho que le insistieron. De hecho su teléfono vibró, llamándola para ese servicio que acababa de entrarle, tal y como predijo durante la mañana. Suspiró, despidiéndose de sus amigos –no sin antes sacarle una foto al retrato que había hecho Finn- y se dirigió al laboratorio, al sótano.

…

Había terminado la jornada y de hecho había estado investigando tras pasar sus horas de trabajo. Volver a casa era lo que menos quería hacer –y una de las razones, por mínima que fuera, era no querer encontrarla vacía… Porque sabía que iba a estar así una vez llegara.- y la curiosidad estaba matándola.

Pidió permiso para estar en la sala de seguridad, acompañada por el personal correspondiente mientras ella revisaba las cámaras, todas, atrapada en ese intervalo temporal, como en aquella película de Harold Ramis. Joder, estaba volviéndose loca. Loca de remate. Pero sabía que era todo hipotético, que no estaba loca, sólo lo parecía. Faltaban piezas.

Aquel jodido demonio era real y el reverendo que encontró en el laboratorio también, y seguro que ambos estarían conectados de alguna manera. Pero no lograba ver cuál.

Y ya pasaban de las once, todavía le quedaba un trecho hasta llegar a su casa y mañana el día iba a ser igual. Rebufó, virando y conectando un pequeño droide al ordenador, grabándose concretamente los vídeos que más necesitaba, quizá si los viera en casa, en la "tranquilidad" de su casa, consiguiera adivinar algo.

Lo jodido de la vuelta a casa es que, desde hacía unos años, le tenía bastante respeto a eso de conducir de noche. Las carreteras oscuras, las líneas blancas y amarillas apenas iluminadas por los faros en el asfalto y toda la visión periférica siendo sustituida por nada más que oscuridad. Y tenía la cabeza tan, tan llena de preguntas sin respuesta, de idas y venidas, que sentía cómo le pulsaban las sienes. Ponerse música como aquella mañana sólo iba a hacer que terminara doliéndole. Sus pensamientos ya hacían suficiente ruido. Pero necesitaba algo que le centrara a la carretera. Algo más que su miedo a pegarse un buen golpe contra el arcén u otro coche.

Cuando aparcó frente a la puerta de su casa, seguía rumiando la absoluta falta de lógica de cuanto había sucedido. Cerró el coche y subió las escaleras del porche como si tuviera el piloto automático puesto y, lo cierto era que su mente aún seguía corriendo de la sala de seguridad a la sala de autopsias, sin entender nada.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – Gritó, avisando, como si hubiera alguien esperándola de verdad y sin filtrar verdaderamente ninguna de sus acciones, tirando su bolso sobre el sofá y quitándose los botines con un puntapié torpe. – Me he retrasado, lo sé, siento llegar tarde. – Se disculpó, sin pensar si se lo decía a sí misma o al demonio que la evitaba ya desde hace un día. Simplemente, diciéndolo. Sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo, para hacerlo real. Estaba en casa. – Hoy ha sido un día jodido. – Suspiró, apoyando las manos en la encimera de la cocina y fijando la mirada en las juntas de los azulejos. – Podría estar a punto de perder mi trabajo y ni siquiera sabría explicar por qué.

Se frotó la frente con los dedos, apartándose un mechón de pelo con cansancio antes de abrir la nevera y escrutar su interior. Aún seguía llena, pero cuando su mirada recayó en el triste limón que asomaba, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se amartilló en su sinapsis. Cerró la nevera y se apoyó en las paredes hasta que dio con la silla en la que sentarse. Porque de repente, había visto el suelo más cerca de lo habitual y le había pesado la gravedad como si se le hubiera sentado un rinoceronte en la cara. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda antes de cubrirla de sudor frío.

Estaba pasando exactamente igual que con el asesinato de sus padres. Sabía que había sucedido algo. Incluso podía ver que había una relación de causa-efecto en los acontecimientos. Pero todo carecía de sentido. Y no había nadie que le explicar qué pasaba, cómo ni por qué. Otra maldita vez.

Había presenciado el asesinato de sus padres, sabía que estaban muertos y reconocía ese hecho como algo fáctico. Del mismo modo que sabía que había tenido aquella conversación con el reverendo, que era real, que había ocurrido. Había hablado con él, había pensado que era rarísimo al principio, y luego que igual daba un poco de miedo. Se había sentido olfateada. Y por una vez, también sabía que era real porque alguien más sabía que ese señor había estado con ella, aunque fuera a tenor de olisqueos, como si fueran todos animales.

Pero, como sucedió hace años, nadie se paró a hablar con ella, excluyéndola de todo por ser una niña, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que ya no era nada de eso, que le habían arrebatado la infancia de cuajo. Tal como hoy, tampoco había respuestas. No hay compresión de los hechos. No hay nada a lo que agarrarse. Sólo incomprensión, vacío, y desplazamiento. Empezó a trabajar de forense para encontrar las respuestas que a ella nunca le dieron y resulta que ni aun así iba a librarse del silencio.

Y precisamente por eso, justo en ese momento, el absoluto mutismo reinante, la afasia de todo lo que faltaba, le pesó más que nada. Precisamente hoy, ahora, esta misma noche, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, que le ayudara a lidiar con la cal que ahora inundaba su pecho, tratando de enterrarlo todo mientras todos sus miedos se resistían a hundirse y salían a flote, saludaban, se quedaban a verlas venir y montaban una fiesta de bienvenida solo para ella.

Todo en ella gritaba socorro y no había nadie para escuchar.

Alzó la mirada al techo, con cierta desesperación. Y sintiendo que se alzaba en ella cierto desasosiego. Porque así es cómo debía sentirse su casa. Vacía. Porque sólo ella vivía ahí. Ese era, o debía ser, el estado natural de su realidad. Esa era la sencillez mediocre y normal que debía prevalecer en una casa en la que sólo vivía una persona.

Pero no. De repente, algo se sentía mal, fuera de lugar. Y faltaba algo que nunca debió saberse siquiera cercano a necesario. Imperaba el vacío irreal de faltar algo que nunca antes había faltado. Y lo peor, rotundamente peor, era esa vocecilla en su cabeza, la de él. No su voz de verdad, sino aquella que hablaba a través de un recuerdo. El de aquel día que le dijo "quizá hoy no, mañana tampoco… Pero algún día, cuando quieras hablar, me echarás de menos…".

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared de azulejo tras ella. Por la Fuerza, se merecía todo su odio. Porque era más fácil odiar sus palabras y creer que había sido él quien creó esa realidad en su cabeza como una invocación que aceptar que era una herida que supuraba sin importar cuánto se esforzara en taparla. Podía odiarle por eso, podía estar tan enfadada con él, como Kylo lo estaba con ella, haciendo que añorase su compañía como si eso fuera a ayudarla a poner en orden su vida. Le jodía.

Le jodía soberanamente. Primero, por darse cuenta de que tiene esa vulnerabilidad, de ese boquete en la muralla de sus defensas. Y que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para ser evidente para él. Segundo, por no haberla descubierto ella sola. Tercero, porque se la mostrara un demonio, testarudo, insolente y cabrón. Y cuarto, porque tenía toda la razón. Y eso era terrible y demoledor. Pero, sobre todo, humillante. Como aceptar una derrota sin haber sabido que se luchaba, ni a causa de qué.

Odiaba sentirse tan perdida. Tan fuera de lugar. Tan fuera del mundo aunque formara parte del mismo. Era como si todo en ella girara en una órbita diferente. A veces, lograba acompasarse. Otras, el mundo se le escapaba.

Se pinzó el puente de la nariz antes de pasarse las manos por el pelo, deshaciéndose el recogido y masajeándose el cuero cabelludo. No iba a llegar a ninguna conclusión ahí sentada en la silla de la cocina, planteándose la vida. Pasó por delante del bolso, arrojado sobre el sofá con la misma dejadez que los botines, sorteándolos antes de llegar a las escaleras. Normalmente, los recogería pero hoy… Pues mira, ya estaban ahí para mañana.

Llegó a su habitación y, con el pomo en la mano, ladeó la cabeza hacia el pasillo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta del estudio que daba al desván, preguntándose si Kylo se habría quedado confinado allí, si le vería en caso de dirigirse hacia allá, o si quería seguir estando solo. Luego, cayó en que tenían un trato, que no podría estar así para siempre, que el berrinche no podía durarle mucho si quería su ayuda tanto como ella precisaba del mismo intercambio. Que, cuando estuviera preparado, saldría de su escondrijo, y volvería a ella.

-Buenas noches… - Susurró hacia aquella puerta, sin saber si en realidad estaría refugiado en cualquier otro sitio, bajo la sombra de cualquier objeto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, entró en su habitación y empezó a desvestirse mientras dejaba que su portátil se encendiera sobre su cama.

Encendió la pequeña luz junto a su cama y apagó desde allí la luz general de la habitación, conduciendo los ojos al marco de la puerta, deseando ver esa sombra que tanto consiguió importunarla aquella noche, donde la pilló de lleno tocándose.

Los colores subieron a sus mejillas mientras abría la cama y desviaba la mirada, joder. Odió ese encuentro tan inesperado y ahora se encontraba añorándolo de alguna manera. De alguna retorcida y jodida manera, desagradable. Como todo, últimamente.

Se acomodó en la cama y empezó a buscar información en el ordenador acerca de demonios, le valía absolutamente todo lo que la HoloRed pudiera brindarle en ese tema que ella desconocía. Jamás había sido practicante de la Fuerza, ni creía en aquellas cosas… O al menos hasta hace un par de días, cuando dio de lleno con la prueba viviente de la existencia de todas esas leyendas.

Y podría haberse hecho rica exhibiéndole, de hecho podría haber llamado a la prensa o a quien fuera… Pero, por mucho que odiara a ese demonio, sólo de pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que experimentaran con él le hacía replantearse llamar. Y quizá aquello le daba el dinero suficiente como para no trabajar más. O quizá, según las teorías de Finn, el gobierno sabía de la existencia de la Fuerza sólo que no le interesaba que el resto de la galaxia lo supiera. Pero la respuesta seguía siendo no. No quería ver a Kylo abierto en canal, siendo toqueteado por todos los científicos que quisieran sacarle partido.

Negó con la cabeza y prestó atención a los resultados de búsqueda que se le presentaron, sonriendo al no poder evitar pensar que quizá alguno de aquellos textos estuviera escrito por algún otro usuario de la Fuerza. Y si lo meditaba con determinación, tenía sentido, un propósito. Un acto así sólo se hacía en un punto desesperado por intentar hallar a otros usuarios de la Fuerza. Quizá jedis, quizá siths, quizá monstruos como lo era él.

Y se detuvo. Pensando detenidamente y entristeciéndose en consecuencia, porque lo entendía. Era capaz de empatizar con ello y no pudo evitar alzar los ojos, buscándole otra vez y encontrando lo mismo que todas las anteriores veces que le había buscado. Suspiró pesadamente. Sabía lo que era la soledad, ella odiaba estar sola. Y quizá, para un ser inmortal o de longevidad tan prolongada como podría serlo Kylo, encontrar a otro sujeto en sus mismas condiciones era quitarse el peso del aislamiento de una forma gratificante.

-¿Dónde estás, Kylo? –Preguntó más para sí misma que a alguien en especial. Ni tan siquiera esperaba una respuesta por su parte -que tampoco la obtuvo-, pero pensó que quizá, preguntándolo en voz alta algo encajaría.

Tomó aire y siguió recorriendo las diversas páginas que se le abrían cada vez que realizaba una nueva búsqueda. Y dio con libros de interés, libros recomendados y que, para su desgracia, no encontró en formato digital para poder leerlos… Pero, oh, bendita su suerte caprichosa que quizá en la biblioteca de la ciudad podría encontrarlos.

Intentó adelantarse y mirarlo por la web que presentaba el recinto pero estaba tan obsoleta y mal explicada que Rey prefirió arriesgarse a hacer el viaje mañana a la biblioteca y comprobarlo ella misma, que seguir intentando entender aquella maldita página.

…

El nervio se apoderaba de ella con cada minuto, cada zarandeo ansioso de su pierna, brincando bajo la mesa de la oficina mientras se punteaba la uña con los dientes y leía un documento que le habían entregado con urgencia. Burocracia e historias que debía revisar, sí o sí, por órdenes de su superior.

Y, pese haber dormido poco y mal, en una mala postura que adoptó cuando cayó rendida ante el portátil, estaba despierta. Despierta y activa, más que ayer, de hecho, pues sentía que todo llamaba a su curiosidad.

Tomó notas de todo lo que había conseguido leer en la noche, escribiéndolas en una libretita que ahora tenía apoyada frente a ella, en el hueco que dejaba el teclado del ordenador. Y, de tanto en tanto, bajaba los ojos para releer sus anotaciones, teorías y demás descubrimientos.

Tenía ganas de salir ya, de que la jornada terminara y poder encaminarse a la biblioteca. Y ya faltaba poco pues había solicitado salir antes de su hora, excusándose con algo tan básico y banal como "burocracias de la inmobiliaria".

Si lo pensaba bien, no era del todo mentira. Necesitaba ir a hacer papeleo de algún modo -para sacarse el carnet de aquella biblioteca- y obviamente aquello iba ligado al tema de la inmobiliaria, porque eso remitía a su casa y su casa englobaba el tema de Kylo.

Kylo…

Joder ¿Qué narices le había hecho? Jamás, nunca antes había estado así por un chico, ni en su relación más empalagosa e "importante", ni con amigos, ni nada. Y no es que quisiera pensar en él en un ámbito de ese tipo, porque no, porque sería raro. Raro y surrealista… Pero debía admitir que el cabrón había conseguido despertar en desmesura su curiosidad. Y como para no hacerlo, pensaba. No todos los días se tiene el gusto –o disgusto- de conocer a un demonio, uno que además era agraciado tanto física como quizá mentalmente. Y si ya era guapo de demonio, Rey no quería figurarse cómo narices sería en su forma humana.

Ciertamente, imaginaba a los demonios de otra manera. Y por las cosas que leía todavía más. Esperaba que Kylo fuera muchísimo más desagradable en todos los aspectos, esperaba que fuera cruel, ruin, con una maldad latente y propia, como si se tratara del núcleo de su persona. Pero no pues, al parecer, de todos los demonios que habitarían la galaxia a ella le tocó uno moderado, voyeur, descarado, temperamental y estaba segura que pasional también.

Se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que osaba mirarla, cómo se recreaba en ella y se contenía al mismo tiempo. Evitando tocarla, evitando hacerle daño. De hecho, eso le recordó que había leído en algún foro que la piel de un demonio quemaba al tacto humano, y muy en el fondo no le agradó saberlo, al igual que el dato de su alimentación a base de insectos.

¿Tendría alguna preferencia? ¿Conseguiría traerle de vuelta si pasaba por alguna tienda de mascotas y compraba uno de esos tarros con grillos?

Negó con la cabeza. Ni de broma metería insectos en su casa por mucha hambre que le entrara a ese demonio, para eso ya tenía el jardín…

-Joder…- Habló, viendo que llevaba pasando los ojos por las líneas del documento sin atender absolutamente nada la lectura. Y había leído, supuestamente, tres páginas tediosas que le tocaría volver a revisar, forzándose a concentrarse y adelantar el trabajo.

El trabajo… Rodó los ojos antes de conducirlos al reloj. Y se levantó como un resorte cuando vio que ya le tocaba salir, que ya había terminado y que iba a poder seguir investigando, arramblando con todos los libros acerca de demonios e información sobre la Fuerza que se le presentaran.

No fue difícil dar con la biblioteca, lo había buscado todo e iba preparada. En buena parte, podía entenderse que ella era también una trabajadora del gobierno así que, otra vez, la burocracia no era una materia desconocida. Sabía qué podían pedirle para hacerle el carné. Lo llevaba todo, se lo pidieran o no. Y con la eficiencia de quien tiene prisa, rellenó todos los datos que le pidieron y se fue a explorar todas y cada de las estanterías de forma concienzuda mientras imprimían su identificación.

Cogió tantos libros como encontró. Una sola mención a las palabras "estudio" y "demonio", y ese libro caía en sus brazos. Desde recopilaciones de pergaminos impresos hasta cuadernos esotéricos de dudosa credibilidad – aunque sentía que ya no tenía mucho sentido juzgarlos por ello, no ahora que ella tenía un demonio en casa – pasando por grandes y reconocidísimas composiciones literarias, antiquísimos autores olvidados que escribieron poemas sobre el Mal vestido de lucero.

"…levantó una impía guerra en el cielo, y una orgullosa batalla, en vano intento. El Poder supremo le arrojó envuelto en llamas desde la bóveda etérea, en atroz ruina y combustión, hacia una perdición sin fondo, para allí morar entre cadenas adamantinas y fuegos de castigo, por haber osado desafiar a las armas al Todopoderoso". Estaba casi segura de haber soñado con esa imagen que se proyectó en su cabeza al leer aquel verso.

Casi no podía con tantos libros cargados en el regazo cuando pudo recoger su nuevo carné, uno que tuvo que coger con los dientes. Y dejar todos los libros y tomos sobre el techo del coche mientras sacaba la llave y lo abría, después de varios intentos por ser la mejor malabarista de la zona. Y, si definitivamente terminaba siendo despedida, iba a solicitar asilo en un circo. Cuando tuvo que cargar con los libros del coche a casa, sentía que ya casi le había pillado el truco.

Cerró la puerta con una patada detrás de sí, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen que había suscitado el poema. Un hombre incendiado como una estrella, arrojado desde la mayor altura posible al agujero más profundo. Tan hondo que se creara un infierno en el confín último de la galaxia. Todo el orgullo de un guerrero, libre, digno y rebelde, embravecido con la furia y el saber, una llamarada negra en estado puro con el poder de influir sobre todo cuanto le rodeaba. Una fuerza capaz de destruir planetas enteros, traer la desolación consigo mismo y plagarlo todo de pesar y pena, como lo era de crear las formas más bellas de vida, dotar al mundo y a cada criatura de las más absolutas maravillas y cubrirlo todo de la felicidad más pura.

Y era tan, tan diferente a esos otros tratados que hablaban de los grandes males, de temores insondables, de posesiones, de dolores y miedos, de enfermedades terribles y muertes, a cada cual produjera más horror. Las lecturas se volvían oscuras, macabras, y las consecuencias más grotescas. De repente, todo daba miedo y se le erizaba la piel solo con contemplar la posibilidad de que algo de todo aquello pudiera pasarle a ella.

Que se había sentado en el suelo, en el espacio entre la televisión y el sofá, expandiendo todo cuanto había conseguido, esparciendo sus notas y marcadores. Y había terminado encendiendo más luces de las puramente necesarias solo por una falsa sensación de seguridad. Como cubrirse con la sábana hasta las orejas cuando temes que haya un monstruo debajo de la cama, o dentro del armario. O esa sombra al lado del alfeizar.

Miraba las paredes, escudriñaba la sombra que proyectaban los objetos y agudizaba el oído de vez en cuando, esperando divisarle, oírle, o sentirle en algún punto de la casa. Sin embargo, todo permanecía en el absurdo silencio que lo envolvía todo desde hacía ya dos días. Y cada vez que levantaba la vista de los papeles y se estiraba para desperezarse y volver a sentir que la posición natural de su espalda no tenía la forma de una C, no podía evitar visualizar la figura de Kylo, bien vestido como el guerrero reluciente y trágico del que hablaban unos, o la bestia abominable y apocalíptica de la que le advertían otros.

De algún modo, todo giraba entre el temor más absoluto y la más pura devoción. Y no había término medio.

Ella podía entenderlo. O empezaba a hacerlo. Puesto que convivía con uno. Es decir, entendía el miedo, tanto como podía hacerse una idea aproximada de esa sensación parecida a la necesidad de proclamar a los cuatro vientos que has sido tocada por la maldita suerte de tener la atención de una criatura poderosa. Había sido testigo de la menor de sus demostraciones de poder y se había sentido pequeña y miserable. Y al mismo tiempo, podía reconocer haberse sentido halagada en algún momento por tener la atención de una criatura poderosa. Había visto el encanto magnético que desprendía. Y había sentido una furia en él capaz de reventar aquel planeta en millones de pedacitos, hasta que no quedara más que polvo y ceniza.

Había visto arder Alderaan en sus ojos.

Tenía que respetar eso.

Un ruido metálico provocó que se girara con violencia, encarando la puerta que daba a la cocina, con los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración cortada de cuajo y el corazón en un puño.

-Kylo…- Susurró. Y allá iba de nuevo ese retumbe de metal que consiguió ponerla en pie de un salto, corriendo la estancia, directa al origen del ruido. La cocina.- ¡¿Kylo?!- Pronunció, observando a todas partes.- ¡¿Eres tú, Kylo?!- Y de nuevo el traqueteo llamó su atención, consiguiendo que sus ojos se centraran en la puerta trasera de la casa que llevaba al jardín.

Tragó saliva, andando lentamente ¿No decía que no podía salir de allí? ¿Qué hacía en el jardín? Abrió la puerta y se asomó, descubriendo el origen de todo ese ajetreo y no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver un gato blanquecino encima del techo metálico del pequeño cobertizo.

Rey miró al animal y lo ahuyentó chistándole, enfadada. El gato, de ojos turquesa, salió corriendo de allí, alejándose rápidamente mientras Rey cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Alzando la vista al techo mientras un grifo amargo se abría en su interior, inundándola de cierta congoja.

Odiaba darle la razón a ese monstruo pero le echaba de menos. Y no conseguía entenderlo, no lograba juntar las piezas, ni sacar absolutamente nada en claro. Todo estaba difuso pues creía que le odiaba, creía que no le soportaba pero lo que sucedía realmente es que odiaba lo que él despertaba en ella, y no en un sentido agradable. Kylo removía cosas en Rey que no quería que se removieran, le replanteaba cosas y le recordaba otras tantas y, ahora que le necesitaba, no estaba. Porque algo parecía haberse removido en él también tras la discusión. Un miedo atroz, un recuerdo, una preocupación latente.

-Joder, Kylo ¿Dónde estás?

Y tras aquella cuarta vez que pronunció su nombre, se encaminó al salón de nuevo. Cansada, llena hasta arriba de vacío y soledad. Aquella contradicción provocó que sus puños se apretaran, conteniendo un fuerte golpe en la pared, entrando de nuevo a su desordenado salón, con el suelo lleno de libros, hojas, anotaciones y el portátil encendido, tal y como ella lo había dejado.

Tuvo la mala suerte de levantar la cabeza, encontrando la pared donde le había visto aquella vez que le preguntó cómo le había ido el día, antes de que todo se torciera, hacía ya dos condenados días. Y esta vez la mano sí se le fue, golpeando la pared, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el calor del golpe, el resentimiento en sus nudillos y el nervio de su corazón martilleándole el pecho. Rabiosa, enfadada y triste. Todo a la vez, apelotonándose en su estómago.

Sacudió la mano, intentando relajar el golpe mientras retomaba la marcha, tomando de nuevo los libros a la par que se sentaba en el suelo y volvía a revisarlo todo. Leyendo de nuevo mientras los ojos se le inundaban poco a poco hasta el punto de dificultarle la lectura, provocando que al fin cerrara el libro y se arrastrara por el suelo hasta el sofá, acostándose, llorando.

No sabía cómo pero le había perdido. Como perdió a sus padres.

Aquel día estaba resultando ser un espantoso tren del terror que conseguía llevarla hasta sus recuerdos más dolorosos, sus banderas rojas. Todo aquello que odiaba, todo junto, en un mismo día; Sentirse excluida, que nadie contara nada, quedar como una loca por decir que había visto cosas de las que luego no había evidencia alguna y antes de todo eso, el abandono forzado. La incomprensión de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sentía que, otra vez como entonces, nadie podía verla. Prescindible de la realidad, y tácita. Encarnada en los márgenes de las vidas de otros, que si no miraban hacia ella, podían olvidar incluso que existía. Y ella no podía quitarse de la piel la sensación de que Kylo le había mirado de verdad. Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de ella mientras se recolocaba, acomodándose, dándole la espalda a todo el desorden del salón, llorando hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. Llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

Y entonces una sombra se personó en la pared de enfrente.


	6. 6 El Mundo

**6\. El Mundo**

Lo había sentido.

Lo sentía en la piel, en los nervios, en las venas y en el bazo. Era como el crepitar de un relámpago dando justo en la copa de un árbol centenario.

No estaba conectado a ella, ni había un hilo que seguir. No había vínculo. Y desde hacía unos días, no compartían ni el aire, ni el mismo plano de existencia. Pero lo había sentido. Una sola gota de su sangre y su olor le impregnaba como un rastro, haciendo que pudiera seguirla por el aire como una brizna de hierba.

Lo había sentido. Había sido un golpe justo en el centro del pecho, como si le hubiera invocado ante ella, aunque Kylo supiera que no lo había hecho. Su desazón, su tristeza plomiza, el mercurio líquido de su desesperación porque alguien pudiera abrazarla tan fuerte que volviera a sentirse real, que pudiera anclarla a la existencia sin que volviera a asolarla el miedo a difuminarse por los bordes. Era como si hubiera gritado su nombre.

No como las veces que le había preguntado a las paredes dónde estaba. En esas ocasiones había sido diferente. Porque ella preguntaba "¿Dónde estás, Kylo?" pero él sabía, podía oírla, que lo que realmente preguntaba era por qué volvía a estar sola. Por qué se sentía más irreal que la existencia de los demonios. Por qué empezaba a dejar de sentirse a sí misma.

Y por qué todo le llevaba a pensar en él.

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, plantado ante aquel pequeño sofá, sin moverse, escrutando la sinuosa figura de su cuerpo dándole la espalda. A él y a todo. Y sintió que había un ovillo de lana en su pecho con un pequeño hilo del que podía tirar, enrollarlo en su dedo meñique y anudarlo a la maraña de necesidad que se hacía bola también dentro de él. Porque Kylo la entendía, comprendía todo cuanto le pasaba y sentía.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, rezándole a la Fuerza, como jamás en su vida había hecho, que Rey pudiera andar por el mismo camino hacia él que él tomaba hacia ella.

Luego, se sentó frente a ella, dejando libre el espacio en el que se esparcían todos sus libros, dispuesto a velar por su sueño, ahora que sabía que había caído dormida y, aunque no plácidamente, necesitaba descansar, dejar correr las horas sin sentirlas.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se chocaron con las letras de todos aquellos libros y se vio chasqueando la lengua con decepción. Tomó uno de ellos en sus manos, comenzando a leerlo, un párrafo al azar. Y luego otro. Pasando las páginas sin verdaderamente quedarse en ninguna hasta que estas dejaban de correr y otro texto llamaba su atención.

Ahí sentado, en el suelo, ante ella, queriendo seguir con el dedo el caminito de migas, unas más acertadas que otras, absurdas y disparatas, que había creado para tratar de conocerle.

Si ella supiera que nada de eso era necesario… Si supiera que sólo debía preguntarle y él le diría la verdad de todo cuanto quisiera saber…

Si Rey supiera que sólo tenía que mirarle tal y como ella quería ser mirada de vuelta…

…

Abrió los ojos mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido. Incluso intentó volver a dormirse. No sería la primera vez que lo conseguía, que simplemente cambiaba de postura y su mente volvía a sumergirse en los dominios de Morfeo. Pero esta vez, su suerte se negaba a aparecer y el sueño rehuía de ella como el alivio fresco de la sombra en un desierto en las horas centrales del día. Para su desgracia, se había desvelado. Esta despierta y despejada, y daba igual con cuánta fuerza cerrara los ojos. Su mente ya funcionaba como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

Cogió aire profundamente y se dio la vuelta completamente sobre sí misma, rotando su postura hasta quedar de nuevo de cara al mundo. Pero no se sentía preparada para abrir los ojos. No quería. Sabía que encontraría oscuridad, vacío y un desastre bibliográfico extendido en el suelo. La desilusión se afianzó dentro de ella y una lágrima más quedó contenida dentro de sus párpados, quemándole los ojos. Era el escozor propio de haberse quedado dormida llorando.

Genial. Se pasaría el día con los ojos hinchados como pelotas de golf. Aparte de sola y triste, ahora podía sentirse también hecha una ruina. Oferta 3x1.

Bostezó, evitando a tiempo la mueca propia de quien siente que se le rompe de nuevo las presas de contención, y se pasó las manos por la cara, apartándose el pelo antes de volver a suspirar para insuflarse el valor suficiente para seguir. Porque ese era siempre el problema. Que tenías que seguir. Que te caes, te hostias, y quizá la vida te dé un día o dos para llorar, pero luego te exige que te pongas las pilas, que vuelvas al campo de batalla. Hasta la siguiente caída, haciendo que mereciera la pena. Cada hostia debía ser siempre mayor a la anterior.

Una de sus comisuras se alzó ante la broma. Definitivamente, iba a ser difícil superar el golpe de esperar humanidad por parte de un demonio.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, como si todo pudiera atacarla en ese momento. Y la oscuridad lo envolvía todo con suavidad, aceptando la luz de la luna y la farola que alumbraba su calle entrando por el ventanal del salón. Era casi plácido y el silencio era absoluto aunque empezaban a escucharse los trinos matinales de los pájaros. Debían ser las cinco o casi las seis de la madrugada. Demasiado temprano.

Pero, de repente, una sombra se movió. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Y todo su cuerpo se quedó estático, escrutando aquella figura negra con una tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca. Mucho menos ante él… Si era verdad que estaba allí y no era su imaginación jugando con sus anhelos.

-¿Kylo? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras se erguía hasta quedar sentada en el sofá, arañando la tela del tapizado bajo sus manos.

-Buenos días, gorrión. – Le contestó aquel núcleo de oscuridad ante ella, con la voz tan grave que pudo sentirla como un hierro candente. Para su sorpresa, no le dolió. Lo esperaba y se encontró sonriendo. Sintiendo que aquellos dos días anteriores sin hablar con él habían sido fruto de un mal sueño, uno que se le había hecho eterno.

Pero no. Fueron reales, por mucho que quisiera mentirse. Y todo le vino de golpe, plantando en ella una sensación horrible, amarga, lejana y sofocante. Bajó los ojos, acomodándose mejor, intentando no mirarle aunque quisiera. Y tragó saliva, pensando en qué decir, cómo seguir…

Tenía tantas ganas de volver a verle que no había pensado en qué iba a soltarle cuando le viera. Y se sentía demasiado pesado el silencio que, por suerte, el pasar de una hoja de libro lo resquebrajó de manera sutil. Rey alzó la vista y sus ojos fueron más allá, al techo, donde él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo. Y de no ser porque su pelo caía hacia abajo debido a la gravedad, Rey hubiera pensado que había dejado de poseerla.

Le observó con atención, con gratitud. Quiso agradecerle una y otra vez haber vuelto y entonces recordó que quizá estaría pensando tan, tan alto que le estaría molestando la lectura. Él rió nasalmente.

-No lo haces, Rey.- Y movió la cabeza, mirándola desde allí arriba. Manteniendo el silencio al igual que sus miradas, cruzadas. Ella tragó saliva y Kylo se crujió el cuello antes de bajar de un salto e incorporarse de nuevo, de pie, frente a ella, quien seguía sentada.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, dejando el libro sobre la mesita donde descansaba el portátil que, al parecer, robó su atención. Y Rey maldijo internamente que le quitara los ojos de encima.

-¿Importa?- Habló, quedando de cuclillas frente a la mesa, observando el ordenador sin entender qué era aquello.

-Sí…- Susurró pero los ojos de Kylo no regresaron a ella.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lejos de ti.- Rey cerró la boca poco a poco. Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como una daga envenenada.- En otro plano, en estas paredes.

-¿Y por qué has vuelto?- Habló, sintiendo que no estaba del todo segura en querer saber la respuesta a eso. Kylo detuvo su escrutinio a la máquina y bajó los ojos.

-Me has llamado.- Ahora sí, abrió aquella maravilla de ojos, mirándola.

-Llevo llamándote desde que te fuiste.- Kylo negó con la cabeza.- Sí lo hice.

-No debidamente.- Ella se mordió el labio mientras Kylo regresaba los ojos al ordenador.

-¿Acaso hay una forma correcta?- Preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin evitar un cierto matiz rabioso que Kylo captó.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- Rey tomó aire y desvió los ojos.- Yo a ti sí que te he echado de menos, pequeña.- Y se decidió a abrir la tapa del ordenador, la cual se encendió una vez se colocó todo en posición. Kylo ladeó la cabeza, observando el teclado, la pantalla y reconociendo al instante el logo del sistema operativo que Rey tenía instalado.- ¿Esto es un ordenador?

-¿Por qué ibas a echarme de menos?- Soltó ella con cierta amargura pero la máquina que Kylo tenía en frente podía más que ella.

-¿Dónde está la torre?- Rey arrugó la nariz. Y entonces allá iba ese cosquilleo en su cabeza, uno leve, apenas perceptible. Y entonces le vio teclear. Había sacado su contraseña en menos de un segundo y ya había accedido a su sesión.- Joder… Increíble.

Rey se adelantó, apoyándose en la mesita y cerrando la tapa del portátil, provocando que Kylo condujera sus ojos de nuevo a ella.

-¡Te he hecho un pregunta!- Y él se levantó, provocando que Rey retrocediera de un salto, asustada.

-Yo también te hice una pregunta la última vez y pasaste de responderme ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo?- Rey empezó a retorcerse los dedos, observándole. Enorme, frente a ella. Con su silueta recortada por la luz que osaba adentrarse en su salón, atravesando la cortina.

-Porque te sometes a mis preguntas… para satisfacer mi curiosidad.- Rememoró y Kylo pareció relajarse y avanzó un poco hacia ella, estirando un brazo y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, y acorraló a Rey allí mismo. Sintiendo su corazón acelerado, su respiración nerviosa, todos sus pensamientos, ametrallando los oídos sensoriales de Kylo, quien no le había apartado los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué siempre os quedáis con esa parte, eh?- Rey le miraba sin entender nada. Era una sensación que se le estaba alargando demasiado.

-No quiero someterte… Tú mismo dijiste eso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pequeña. Pero también recuerdo algo que pareces haber olvidado y es que teníamos un trato. Y contigo…- Dijo, tomando aire, ensanchándose.-… parece que sólo esté cediendo yo, Rey.- La chica bajó los ojos, dándole la razón. Tragó aire a duras penas, alzando los ojos y mirándole, apenada, triste…

-Perdóname.

Ni cincuenta años más, bajo los peores entrenamientos posibles, le hubieran preparado para aquella frasecita inocente que Rey le había soltado como si fuera un dardo tranquilizante. Kylo destensó su expresión, mirándola, escudriñando cada parte de su ser. Comprobando su punto de vista y joder, habían sido los dos un buen par de idiotas.

-Perdóname tú a mí también.- Pronunció con una voz tan grave que a Rey le vibró cada vértebra de su espina dorsal. Y asintió con la cabeza.- Necesitamos más comunicación.- Puntualizó, apartándose ahora de ella, regresando al ordenador.- Comunicación y que me expliques cómo funciona esto.- Habló, curioso, tomando asiento y alzando el cachivache.- ¿No se sobre-calienta? ¿En serio aquí dentro cabe todo lo que cabe en las torres? ¿Dónde metes los disquetes?

-No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos informáticos.

-Mi mundo se detuvo en los ochenta, pequeña. Claro que los tengo.- Siguió volteando el apartado hasta dar con una ranura que accionó, abriendo un compartimento para CDs.- Interesante ¿Sólo tienes una ranura?- Rey asintió.- ¿Y qué haces cuando quieres grabar información de un disco a otro?

-Es que eso ahora se hace mediante droides de USB…- Entonó ella, haciendo que Kylo volteara.

-¿USB?- Rey asintió, adelantándose y punteando la ranura por donde se insertaban. Kylo asintió con la cabeza.- Como los disquetes, al parecer… Según leo en ti y comparo con lo que yo sé.- Rey alzó un hombro y Kylo intentó probar suerte con el puntero táctil del portátil pero no le hizo falta indagar mucho, rápidamente se abrió una página de información acerca de demonios y Rey enrojeció.

-Yo… Quería informarme.- Kylo viró la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Y prefieres buscarlo a preguntarme?

-No sabía dónde estabas.- Le recriminó.- Y quería saber cómo… No sé, contactar o entenderte.- Kylo rió nasalmente.

-Al menos no has probado la estupidez de hacer una ouija.- Rey fue a decir algo pero Kylo se giró hacia ella, enfrentándola y haciendo que la chica cerrara la boca de nuevo.- Casi todo lo que has leído está mal o es mentira, Rey.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? – Le espetó en un tono más agudo de lo que había sonado en su cabeza, provocándole una sonrisa, apenas una alzada en sus comisuras que hizo que se le llenara el pecho de agua tibia.

Entonces, el ordenador portátil hizo el sonido de un chasquido en sus manos y la pantalla se fundió en negro, sobresaltándole y mirándola confuso.

-¿Lo he roto? – Le preguntó, con un deje preocupado. Rey no pudo esconder la sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba del sofá para coger un cable enchufado a la corriente.

\- Qué va. – Le tranquilizó, volviendo a su lado y sosteniendo el portátil que él aun no había soltado, hasta insertar el cable. – Es sólo que lleva toda la noche encendido y se le ha acabado la batería. – Pulsó el botón de inicio y Kylo pudo sentir el zumbido que señalaba su despertar antes de que la imagen del salvapantallas volviera a saludarle. - ¿Por qué no funcionaría con una ouija? – Él ni siquiera despegó la mirada de la pantalla para responder.

\- Las ouijas fueron pensadas para los fantasmas en el limbo de la Fuerza, y ni siquiera sirven con ellos… – Le explicó, perdiéndose la mirada confundida que le dedicaba la chica. – Puedes hacerte una idea aproximada de lo poco que sirven con nosotros.

\- Lo cierto es que no. – Eso sí hizo que le mirara. – Quiero decir, - Se encogió de hombros. – estaría bien que no dieras por hecho que sé algo cuando la realidad es que, hasta hace un par de días, era escéptica hasta con la existencia de la Fuerza.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Clamó con una sonrisa antes de volver su atención al ordenador. Sin embargo, Rey sentía que, en realidad, tenía los cinco sentidos puestos sobre ella. – Los demonios son exponencialmente más fuertes que cualquier fantasma refugiado en la Fuerza, hasta en su escalafón más bajo tienen más poder. – Empezó. – Un fantasma puede contactar contigo o rondarte sin necesidad alguna de montar un teatro. Si llamases a un demonio con el mismo método, ni siquiera lo oiría. Un demonio solo acude por invocación o… - Torció los labios en un mohín espontáneo antes de clavar sus irises dorados en ella. – porque ya hayas captado su atención. – Y Rey no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo. Vio a Kylo sonreír antes de devolver los ojos a la pantalla, como si quisiera darle intimidad para lidiar con sus reacciones discretamente al mismo tiempo que se regodeaba de tener ese efecto en ella.

\- Pero yo no te he invocado. – No era una pregunta pero Kylo negó con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces…? – Dejó la pregunta al aire y él se removió en su sitio hasta quedar frente a ella, en el extremo opuesto del sofá, con la espalda pegada al brazo lateral que le correspondía.

-Entonces, ¿qué? – Un suave aleteo de sus parpados antes de mirarla de nuevo, por encima de la pantalla del portátil. – No voy a responder preguntas a medias, pequeña. O te atreves por entero o te quedas sin respuesta. – Kylo no volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el cacharro entre sus garras. Sólo le miraba, esperando.

-¿Entonces, qué ha pasado? – Concluyó. - ¿Por qué has dicho que te he llamado si no he hecho nada? – Tragó saliva. - ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-No me has invocado porque yo ya estaba aquí pero las cosas funcionan de un modo diferente cuando estoy en un plano intermedio de la existencia. – Rey esperó a que prosiguiera pero, cuando sólo quedó silencio, rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos de exasperación. No sabía que tenía que llevarse la paciencia forense a casa y sacarle la información con cucharón a su inquilino.

-¿Cómo es?

\- El infinito que se reduce a partículas cada vez más imposibles y se expande sobre nuestros cuerpos a velocidades que están más allá de la comprensión. Vibrando. Agitándose.- Dejó el portátil sobre sus rodillas y empezó a gesticular. - Nos ha sido concedido el hálito de un onanismo repentino, capaz de percibir y entender sólo un instante la fracción más infinitesimal de la existencia. Un fragmento tan amargo como hermoso. Porque la verdad y la belleza están bañadas por la sangre y por el caos, por el miedo, la luz y el éxtasis más oscuro. – Los ojos de Rey no sabían si quedarse anclados a su mirada ambarina o perderse en el baile de sus manos, estilizadas en garras, que se exponía ante ella mientras gesticulaba. – Cuando los sentimientos humanos se presentan en un estado tan puro, se ven como hogueras.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Peligroso.

-¿Cómo cuánto? – Requirió saber, retorciéndose los nudillos.

-Por tu parte, no debes temer. – Le respondió, deduciendo la verdadera pregunta. Se estaba esforzando por seguir sus normas. – Como te dije, eres mi protegida. Nada ni nadie te hará daño.

-¿Ni siquiera tú? – Se le escapó de los labios antes de poder contenerse.

Kylo se pasó de nuevo la lengua por los dientes, sin apartar la mirada de ella, en un duelo silencioso por ver quién de los dos aguantaba más. Ese era justo el nivel de sinceridad que precisaba en las preguntas. Estrechó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, estudiándola y viendo cómo ella empezaba a incomodarse… Sin rendirse, aguantando. Y justo en ese mismo instante, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes en las que ella gritaba pero nunca de dolor, dejándole con las ganas de responder con un "Nada con lo que no fueras a disfrutar, pequeña". Sin embargo, volvió a sus respuestas exasperantes.

-Ni siquiera por mi parte. – Luego, cayó en la fuerza con la que había ardido la hoguera que había visto en ella. Una soledad que lo había quemado todo a su paso. Y él había sido la cerilla que lo prendió todo. – Al menos, no de forma voluntaria y consciente. – Le concedió.

-¿Y cómo podría invocarte de verdad?

-¿Por qué querrías hacerlo? – Ella se encogió de hombros con una pose inocente que no caló en él antes de responder.

\- No lo sé. – Mintió. Kylo cogió aire profundamente. Ella ni siquiera sabía que aquello había sido mentira. El único error había sido que él se diera cuenta.

\- Pues cuando lo sepas, quizás te dé la respuesta. – Resolvió triunfante.

-¿Cómo que "quizás"? – Kylo copió su gesto y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Por qué has dicho antes que me has echado de menos? – Cambió de tercio y Kylo sintió cómo esa pregunta corroía el reverso de su piel llena de pecas. Podía sentir la confusión, la esperanza de que fuera verdad y la sensación aplastante de que era mentira. Rayaba en ella incluso un anticipo a la decepción.

Podía sentirlo, Rey gritaba demasiadas emociones, era lo propio en alguien que pasaba en soledad más tiempo del que necesitaba. No había aprendido a moderarse, a ocuparse, a bajar la voz de su cabeza… Kylo incluso juraría que Rey había leído todos esos libros moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca y articulando pequeños soniditos. Sonrió de medio lado sin querer y Rey se contrajo en el sitio, impaciente.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, Rey…- Reacomodó su postura, y desvió la mirada un segundo, sonriendo un poco más antes de volver a contemplarla.-…no te mentiría jamás.- Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Pero juegas conmigo.- Él rió nasalmente, intentando controlar sus pensamientos para no delatarse. Queriendo internamente que ese "juegas" hiciera referencia a un tipo de juegos que llevaba privándose años y años, pero no. Se obligó a alejarse de eso. Aquello no pasaría jamás.

-No juego contigo, pequeña. Soy demasiado bueno contigo, de hecho.- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- Soy yo quien cede, soy yo quien te complace y soy yo quien, cuando te pregunta algo, se queda siempre con la cuestión en el aire, sin respuesta.- Rey apretó la mandíbula. Odiaba que Kylo poseyera esa carta en su contra y decidió empezar a jugar ella también. Palmoteó su propia rodilla.

-¡Vale!- Kylo alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.- Vale, bien, lo he pillado ¿Qué narices quieres saber?- Y Kylo lo tenía claro.

-¿Pensaste en mí el día que te topaste con ese tipejo? ¿Me tenías en mente?- Rey boqueó al ver cómo se las guardaba todas, y seguro que seguiría acribillándola con más y más preguntas que guardó dentro, a la espera.

-No es como si pensar o no en ti fuera algo que pudiera permitirme. Te tengo en mente porque… Joder…- Le señaló con la mano.- No sé cómo narices crees que debería tomarme el encontrarme a un demonio en el desván.

-¿Pero pensaste en mí concretamente?

-No. No al menos hasta que se fue. Porque estaba siendo todo extraño.- Kylo asintió y Rey punteó sus dedos con las uñas.- ¿Le conoces?- Preguntó con temor y entonces sacó su teléfono, buscando el retrato robot que hizo Finn.- ¿Conoces a… este tipo?- Y le enseñó el cachivache que Kylo observó con sorpresa… Pero peor fue su mueca cuando su vista se centró en la imagen.

Rey percibió cómo la respiración de Kylo empezaba a descompasarse, a hiperventilar, agonizando, rememorando recuerdos que debían permanecer en el olvido de su cabeza sólo que él jamás olvidaba… Y el tipo de la fotografía tampoco.

-¿Kylo?

-¿Has vuelto a verle?- Rey negó con la cabeza.- ¿A qué fue exactamente?- Rey guardó el teléfono.

-A ver un cadáver… De una chica, una togruta que asesinaron con ese condenado patrón de siempre, porque hay un tipo que…- Kylo cortó su discurso.

-Huye si vuelves a encontrarte con él ¿Me escuchas, Rey?- Ella se relamió, retrocediendo un poco.- Aléjate.

-¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?- Kylo contuvo el aire, desviando la cabeza y sintiéndose gilipollas por prometerle una protección que no podía brindarle fuera de su casa. Asintió y Rey empezó a asustarse.- ¿Estoy en peligro?

-No si no piensas en mí cuando le veas.- Rey asintió con temor.

-Entonces sí lo estoy…

-No lo estarás, Rey.- Sentenció, virando de nuevo hacia ella, encarándola.- No lo estarás porque seré capaz de cruzar estas paredes con tal de protegerte.

-¿No se suponía que no puedes salir?

-No te gustaría saber lo que le pasaría a esta casa si tuviera que salir de aquí… Y no iba a dejarte sin un techo.- Observó a la chica, quien torció el gesto.

-Encima lo dices como si debiera agradecértelo.- Kylo siguió manteniéndole el contacto y Rey resopló.- ¿Entonces ese tipo es real?- Él asintió.

-Por supuesto…- Y fue a preguntarle a qué venía ese tipo de cuestión cuando Rey empezó a entregarle pequeñas pistas, hogueritas de preocupación que mostraban imágenes que Kylo sabía interpretar. Y allí estaba, ese hilito que se moría por tirar, por desenterrar… Se relamió, desviando la cabeza.

\- Vaya…- Rey achicó un ojo.-¿Has tenido un día complicado?- Rey arrugó la frente.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Kylo observó, atento, escuchándola.- Deja de meterte en mi cabeza y robarme privacidad, es lo único que no he echado de menos de tener por aquí.- Kylo sonrió para sí mismo, porque si eso había sido lo único que no había añorado podía estar agradecido al ver que por todo lo demás sí le había echado en falta. Pero no iba a sacarlo a relucir, parecía que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pronunciar.- Y sí, he tenido unos días horribles.

-Fingiremos que no sé lo que me vas a contar…- Anunció mientras ella le miraba con cansancio.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No había registro de él, Kylo…- Anunció. Y el endemoniado contuvo el aire, aguardando.- Nada. Ni grabaciones, ni otros testigos que me dieran la razón, nada… Y el cadáver que vio estaba totalmente descompuesto. Y las neveras no han fallado.- Rey desvió los ojos.- ¿Es alguien como tú, Kylo?- Y él no tuvo más que asentir con temor. Rey se relamió, desviando los ojos e intentando gestionarse toda esa información que esperaba o intuía pero que nunca imaginó que se la fueran a afirmar.- Joder… - Se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras en su cabeza todo gritaba, como si tuviera a todas sus neuronas chillando en un ataque de histeria colectiva. Otro demonio. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Y las preguntas, todas ellas, se sucedían y se agolpaban, empujándose unas a otras por ver cuál saldría primero. - ¿Quién…? – Empezó con una, para luego descartarla. - ¿Cómo…? – Se frenó, aturullada, descartando esa pregunta también. - ¿Qué le hace tan peligroso?

-Hux es un demonio cuyo poder se origina y se basa en la confusión. Lo crea y le da forma. Se nutre del desconcierto y la perplejidad. Genera irrealidades paralelas a su antojo. Es la falta de sentido de las cosas, emborrona los límites de lo real y cambia su imagen. Puede hacer que creas que el tiempo no se sucede en orden cronológico. Y a pesar del caos que trae consigo, es frío, calculador, metódico y estratégico. Él jamás comete un error, para que tú los cometas todos.

\- Por eso me toman a mí por loca. – Rey aspiró el aire con fuerza. – y por irresponsable. – Y lo soltó muy despacio. – Hux controla lo que es verdad y lo que no a ojos de los demás. – Kylo asintió, como con cuidado de no alterarla más. Era mucha información en un día. - ¿Hay algún modo en el que pueda protegerme de él?

-No pienses en mí si vuelves a verle. – Repitió. Y Rey puso los ojos en blanco, cansada.

-Eso no va a servir de nada. – Kylo fijó la mirada en ella. – Eso es como cuando te dicen "no pienses en elefantes" y tu mente visualiza de forma inmediata un elefante con todo lujo de detalles.

Kylo se quedó en silencio, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, dándole la razón. Y se levantó como un resorte, recorriendo el salón de parte a parte en apenas un par de zancadas, inquieto, rumiando las posibilidades, las alternativas, las opciones, los resultados en contra y a favor, en apenas unos segundos, tratando de concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos mientras oía las inquietudes de Rey chillarle dentro de su cabeza… Hasta que se detuvo ante ella.

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Sus pensamientos gritados se quedaron quietos, estáticos en el sitio, toda ella a la espera del siguiente movimiento. Entonces, se arrodilló ante ella, sin tocar ni siquiera un hilo de su ropa. Sus grandes ojos verdes se hicieron aun más grandes con él en esa posición y Kylo sonrió cuando sintió que toda esa conciencia en alerta y pánico se derretía.

Reprimirse nunca fue lo suyo. El Líder Supremo azuzaba su rabia para que actuara siempre con todo su potencial desmedido. La contención era la asignatura pendiente que a todos les había venido bien usar en su contra. Y ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Alzó la mano y ni siquiera el filo último de sus garras rozó su pelo cuando usó apenas un suspiro de Fuerza para apartarle esos mechones rebeldes y enmarañados de la cara y situarlos a duras penas tras sus orejas. Rey le mantenía la mirada pero no podía esconder el modo en el que se le sonrojaban todas las pecas de la cara.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa cabeza. – Le dijo sin más.

-¿Q-Qué? – Se atragantó ella cuando filtró lo que acababa de decir.

\- Tranquila. – Sonrió con picardía. – Me gusta exactamente dónde está. – Menos mal, ¿no? Qué alivio. - Me refiero a que…

\- No voy a dejar que te metas en mi cabeza. – Le interrumpió. Luego, tragó saliva, como cayendo en la cuenta de que, de algún modo, ya estaba dentro. – Ya bastante tengo con que no sea un lugar privado para ti.

\- Por eso lo digo. – Plantó la palma de sus garras en los muslos flexionados, clavándose las uñas en su propia piel, para no caer en la tentación de acercarse a ella tan solo un poco más. Se lo había dicho. Ella no debía tocarle o sería su esbirro. Él no debía ni rozarla o sería absolutamente suya, poseída. – Tengo que enseñarte a pensar más bajo. – Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, agotada con el tema. No es como si ella hubiera decidido llevar un megáfono mental interdimensional con radio frecuencia infernal. – Y a poner algunas barreras a tus pensamientos. – Sonrió ante sus ocurrencias. – Para que puedas velarlos cuando te interese.

\- Pero… - Hizo un mohín, frunciendo los labios, mascando algo. – Pero mi forma de pensar es natural. Al menos para mí. – Aclaró. - ¿Me costará mucho?

-Bueno, natural también es ir desnudo. – Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar sonreír a la chica, recordando todo cuanto había descubierto en su armario. – ¿Te cuesta vestirte? – Ella achicó los ojos y Kylo casi esperaba que le golpeara el brazo como todo en ella gritaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, hubo un cambio en el último segundo, como si hubiera dado con una piedra reluciente en el camino.

-Eso me recuerda que… - Bajó los ojos hasta su pecho descubierto, estudiándole. Kylo no sentía el más mínimo atisbo de pudor, pero debía reconocer que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al sentirse bajo su escrutinio. Ella siguió bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, llegando a los harapos que le cubrían, y él sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había intentado una táctica en él que igual no le estaba saliendo como esperaba porque ahora era Rey la que sentía un millón de escalofríos latentes en la espalda antes de volver a alzar la mirada hasta él. – Me recuerda que debería ir a comprarte algo de ropa. No puedes estar así.

-¿Por qué? – La provocó.

-Porque sí. Y porque es lo suyo. – Respondió inconclusa, sin darle la respuesta justa.

-¿Yo respondo a tus preguntas con sinceridad y tú me lo pagas así? – Volvió a pincharla, ganándose una mirada ofendida por su parte.

-¿Así, cómo? ¿Con sencillez, a diferencia de tus respuestas? – Le siguió, sin darse cuenta de que se inclinaba hacia él para encararle.

-Un día, conseguiré que te tragues cada mentira, pequeña. – Le dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Me estás amenazando? – Inquirió, con una altivez en ella que no había visto jamás y que le obligó a poner distancia, estrechando los ojos, como estudiándola con una nueva mirada.

-No, sólo te estoy avisando, para que no te llegue de improviso.

\- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, por lo que veo.

\- Lo suficiente. – Y Kylo sentía que le ardía el reverso de la piel con la necesidad de tocarla. Sus músculos sentían el impulso de accionarse hacia ella, de cualquier manera y, al mismo tiempo, se obligaba a permanecer quieto. Era como mantener un pulso con todos sus órganos, con sus tendones, con sus nervios y con el tuétano de los huesos.

Pero la luz entrando, ahora con mayor intensidad, por la ventana, hizo que la chica desviara los ojos, perdiendo el duelo mientras se quedaba embobada, observando las partículas de polvo flotar en el aire, resplandecientes a través de la luz solar.

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?- Pronunció él y Rey parpadeó, regresando los ojos hacia su figura, quien le miraba con esos ojos enormes y dorados, aguardando una afirmación que al parecer le entristecía.

-Todavía no.- Pronunció, y allá se le iba una comisura a él, en respuesta.- ¿Por? ¿Vas a hacerme el desayuno?- Kylo suspiró, terminado de sonreír con amplitud mientras se incorporaba mejor, desentumeciéndose. Y a Rey le brillaron los ojos al recordar algo que había leído, pero ahora poniéndolo en duda.- ¿Es cierto que comes insectos?- Y él se quedo a medio cuello crujir ante aquella frase, que le bloqueó totalmente, provocando que virara hacia ella.

-¿Insectos?- Rey asintió.- ¿Me ves cara de sapo? No, Rey. No como bichos.- Y ahora sí, el crujir de su cuello, provocado con fuerza, sentenció la veracidad de aquella frase.

-¿Y tu piel quema la mía?- Kylo volvió a negar y esta vez fue Rey quien se puso en pie, encaminándose a la cocina, sintiéndole a sus espaldas.

-Ya te dije lo que podría hacer un contacto físico entre nosotros.- Habló y Rey se contrajo ante sus palabras, virando la cabeza y observándole pero no le encontró a sus espaldas. Terminó de darse la vuelta, comprobando el pasillo desde su posición. No le encontraba y seguía notándole. Giró sobre sus talones, redirigiéndose a la cocina y entonces casi se tropieza con él, deteniendo sus andares a tiempo. Kylo también retrocedió.- Es peligroso…

-Pues para ser peligroso, me rondas demasiado cerca ¿Sabes?- Habló con un tono burlón, retomando la marcha.- Y estoy segura de que has intentado provocar nuestro contacto alguna vez.- Dijo sin girarse a mirarle, rebuscando una taza en la que servirse un buen té.

-Tampoco te he visto esquivarme demasiado…- Y por poco se le cae la taza de las manos, maldiciéndose. Joder.- No lo quieres pero tampoco te preocupa lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Y debería?- Él alzó un hombro.

-Es complejo.- Rey alzó las cejas antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Complejo.- Repitió.- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para ayudarme con eso de no pensar tan fuerte?- Habló, poniendo el agua a calentar y apoyándose en el mármol de la cocina, de espaldas a la encimera para poder encararle. Kylo ya había tomado asiento en la mesa.

-Sencillamente voy a hacerlo.- Rey torció el gesto, tirándole de la lengua.- Quiero probar varios niveles de contención y entonces veremos a ver cómo te desenvuelves.- El pitido del microondas consiguió que Rey le diera la espalda y siguiera preparándose el desayuno.

-¿Vas a decirme alguna o va a ser todo sorpresa?- Bromeó.

-Primero, quiero pensar con algo sencillo y ver si puedes con ello.- Habló mientras la observaba andar desde en frente del microondas hasta sentarse frente a él, removiendo la bolsita de té con una cucharita.

-Dispara.

-No hables cuando pienses, es la primera parte.

Y se hizo un breve silencio que Kylo dejó correr, esperando que aquella frase se asentara en la cabeza de la chica. Pero Rey sólo levantó la mirada a él, con una mueca incrédula.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- Dijo, seca.

-Jamás.

-¿Cómo voy a hablar cuando pienso? ¡Si estoy pensando!

-Pero piensas hablando, Rey.- Ella ladeó la cabeza en respuesta.- Sólo piensa, suave. Como cuando no terminas de completar una frase y tu cerebro lo hace por ti.- Ella dejó el té sobre la mesa y se frotó la cara.

-No entiendo una mierda…

-Piensa a medias.- Un bufido fue la respuesta que obtuvo de ella.- No termines de pensar, no especifiques un pensamiento, no te enredes en él. Sólo tenlo, pero no lo detalles.- Y Rey asintió, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en aquello que le decía.

-De acuerdo…- Kylo relajó su expresión.- Voy a pensar en algo.- Y él asintió de nuevo mientras veía a la chica seguir removiendo su té, con los ojos cerrados. Confiando.

Él había estado en presencia de humanos, se había relacionado con algunos pero nunca, jamás, ninguno había cerrado los ojos con él delante a causa de su desconfianza. Pero ella no, ella parecía ser siempre una excepción. Diferente, inusual. Y le despertaba cosas que ya se temía desde la primera vez que pudo sentirla, al otro lado de la puerta. Desafiante, desafiándole.

-¿Has notado algo?- Él parpadeó. Regresando a la tierra.- ¿Has escuchado algo?- Y negó con la cabeza, respondiéndole.

-Creo que quien se ha enredado ahora con sus pensamientos he sido yo.- Y vio cómo apoyaba ambos codos sobre la mesa, sujetando la taza y apoyando la mejilla en ella, observándole. Sin una pizca de molestia, y se debía a que, en parte, Rey creía haberlo conseguido. Si sus pensamientos hubieran sido fuertes, Kylo se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Y en qué piensa un demonio?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – Le espetó, encogiéndose de hombros. Rey, de hecho, fue a especificar que se refería a él, sintiéndose idiota. Pero él no había terminado. – En lo que tenga delante, supongo. – Y se le bajaron los humos de golpe, como desinflándose. Ella estaba justo delante de él en ese momento.

\- No eres muy conciso en tus respuestas, ¿verdad? – Le soltó, verdaderamente curiosa por lo que pensara él sobre ella.

-No me has pedido que lo sea. – Resolvió, tranquilo, impasible, sin apartarle la mirada.

-¿Lo serías?

-¿Quieres que lo sea? – Kylo parecía tener un boomerang que le devolvía todas sus preguntas como si tuviera un máster esquivando bolas curvas. Y ahí dónde ella quería que le respondiera con certezas, le devolvía la pregunta para saber si ella se atrevía con las consecuencias, aún sin conocerlas. Si se atrevía siquiera a plantearse nada y responder en voz alta.

Pero ella también sabía jugar a eso.

-¿Sabes tener iniciativa o vas a preguntarme siempre por lo que quiero? – Le sostuvo la mirada justo por encima del borde de la taza mientras escondía su sonrisa triunfante en el trago.

Pero no se lo vio venir hasta que escuchó el sonido chirriante de la silla desplazándose pesadamente sobre la tarima. De repente, toda su grandeza se cernía sobre ella sin que le hubiera dado tiempo a prepararse. Sus ojos dorados perforaban sus pupilas como si estuvieran atrapadas con un anzuelo, y lo único que podía hacer era respirar, con una calma que no sentía. Por lo demás, estaba paralizada, y no por la Fuerza, mientras él se inclinaba hasta ella.

Las garras de su mano pinzaron la taza hasta arrebatársela de las manos y dejarla sobre la mesa. Sus ojos recorriendo su cara, anclándola a su memoria como si pudiera hacer un mapa para el día que no estuviera y a ella se le secaba la boca por la forma en la que la miraba, haciéndola existir de nuevo. Se humedeció los labios y pudo sentir en los mismos cómo sus ojos seguían el recorrido de su lengua antes de devolver la mirada a sus ojos.

-Estaba tratando de comportarme como es debido, pequeña. Pero jamás he conocido a nadie tan insolente como tú y me lo estás poniendo muy, muy difícil.

La gravedad de su voz, pronunciada con aquella cadencia que le erizaba la piel, tan cerca de ella, provocó que su parpadeo fuera unas décimas de segundo más lento.

-¿Estabas? – Le obligó a matizar. Y por cada sílaba, sus ojos volvían a desviarse hasta sus labios como si quisiera atraparle hasta los suspiros. Kylo ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, y Rey ni siquiera se dio cuenta del modo en el que curvaba los dedos de los pies de puro gusto. Podría acostumbrarse a existir en esa mirada.

-Acabo de rendirme. – Le confesó con un tono decadente que hizo que Rey pegara la espalda a la silla en un fútil intento de controlar las respuestas de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Entonces, le vio adelantarse un poco más tan sólo unos milímetros. Rey no se movió. No sabía si por temor a las consecuencias de rozarle sin querer mientras él parecía controlar la distancia entre ellos con una precisión quirúrgica, o por puro estatismo de sus nervios. Pero estaba tan, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir las corrientes magnéticas que les atravesaban, tanto como pudo sentir el aire que exhalaba acariciando los mechones que habían vuelto a escaparse. Y fue en ese momento cuando repitió el gesto que tuvo la noche que la pilló buscando alivio. Le escuchó coger aire y arrastrar a sus pulmones todo cuanto captara de ella.

Pero nada, nada pudo prepararla para el suave gruñido que sintió reverberar en su pecho, sin ni siquiera llegar a la garganta, tan sólo vibrando contenido entre sus costillas. Con hambre. Y el estómago de Rey se llenó de vértigo.

Con hambre. Una que parecía voraz, contenida.

Siempre se contenía y aquello era peligroso en un sentido que a Rey se le antojaba agradable, pues le hacía preguntarse hasta dónde llegaría, dónde estaban los límites en él o si acaso los tenía.

Pero sólo tuvo que alzar los ojos a él de nuevo, pues inconscientemente habían caído de nuevo hacia sus labios, como si esperara que después de aquel gruñido fuera a decir algo. Pero no articuló palabra, ni se movió del sitio. Y ella fue tan tonta de volver a mirarle a los ojos, aquellos soles dorados rodeados por pozos de oscuridad, y sus pupilas que se movían de forma extraña como si tuvieran vida propia. Desvaneciéndose y reapareciendo como el humo. Y, como tal, su valor también se evaporó, difuminándose hasta desaparecer.

El escrutinio fuerte de su mirada empezó a pincharle la piel como si se trataran de agujas al rojo vivo. Y Rey se escabulló como pudo, echando la silla hacia atrás y levantándose de la mesa tras tomar su taza de té, escurriéndose por debajo de la trampa de sus brazos.

-¡Oh, se me hace tarde!- Pronunció mientras apretaba el paso tras dejar la taza en la pila para fregarla más tarde. Kylo se giró todo lo que su espina dorsal le permitió, encarándola mientras Rey desaparecía por la puerta, dándole la espalda.- Y tengo cosas que hacer todavía antes de irme…

-¡Eh!- Gruñó, haciendo que sus palabras persiguieran a Rey, escaleras arriba, pero ella no se detuvo.- ¡EH!- Insistió, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Se movió tras ella y desapareció, envuelto en humo, conduciéndose hasta el piso de arriba y apareciendo ante la chica, sorprendiéndola. Cortándole el paso a su habitación, extendiendo ambos brazos a cada lado, apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo mientras Rey se quedaba plantada frente a él, sosteniéndose el pecho con una mano.- ¡Sólo han pasado treinta minutos desde que me dijiste "todavía no tengo que irme"!

-Ya, pero eso fue antes…- Articuló, viendo la cabeza de Kylo ladearse en consecuencia a su respuesta.- Y treinta minutos lo cambian todo, así que…- E hizo un gestito con la mano, indicándole en silencio que se apartara para permitirle el paso. Sólo que Kylo no cedió.

-Treinta minutos no cambian nada, pequeña.

-Oh, cierto, no puedo esperar comprensión de alguien a quien treinta años le parecen pocos.- Reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de alguien a quien treinta minutos le cambian el ritmo de vida de forma sobrenatural.

-Tú sí que eres sobrenatural...- Habló, sacándole una leve sonrisa. Y entonces ella pataleó.- ¡Déjame pasar!

-Antes respóndeme a otra pregunta.- Rey apretó los dientes, mirándole mientras sus ojos le indicaban lo cansada que empezaba a encontrarse de tantas preguntitas. Alzó las cejas, indicándole que disparara cuando quisiera.- ¿Me has echado de menos?- Y Rey bajó poco a poco su pose defensiva para quedar menguantemente indefensa hasta que el té hizo reacción en su cabeza. Una ceja se le arqueó a voluntad y entonces habló.

-Creo que no tanto como tú a mí.

Y Kylo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo de nuevo y bajando los brazos con cansancio. Derrotado, haciéndose a un lado mientras Rey pasaba a su cuarto, sintiéndose victoriosa. Ganarle un pulso a un demonio era algo realmente satisfactorio. Y más a él, quien parecía que no llevaba bien el haber estado aletargado tan poco tiempo, enjaulado en una casa con ella dentro, sin poder seguir su vida.

Mientras escogía la ropa empezó a pensar en ello, sintiendo cómo el efecto agradable de su pequeña victoria se desvanecía poco a poco. E intentó pensar sin hablar, como le había dicho, sin terminar de enredarse, sólo pasando frente a sus ideas como si estuviera en un museo y tuviera prisa por salir de allí al mismo tiempo que quería verlo todo. Pero cuando llegó al final, en la tienda de souvenirs de su cabeza, se llevó un buen jarrón de tristeza y empatía.

Kylo estaba en un barco opuesto al de ella, pero ambos parecían ir al mismo destino. Mientras ella cargaba con la piedra del abandono, atada a su espalda con las cuerdas propias del sentimiento de inutilidad, Kylo sostenía el peso de haber sido usado en exceso para el beneficio de otros que, cuando vieron el momento oportuno, le desecharon en un baúl. Olvidándole.

-¿Te entristece irte a trabajar, pequeña?- Habló con un susurro a sus espaldas, haciendo que Rey diera un leve respingo. Reteniendo un juramento en su pecho mientras viraba levemente, encontrándole pegado a ella, sin llegar a rozarle un pelo, observándola y oliéndola sólo como él parecía saber hacer.

-¿Me entristece…?- Preguntó, sin saber qué quería decir. Y Kylo se alejó un poco, haciendo que Rey notara el frío de su vacío ahora a sus espaldas.

-He dejado de escucharte.- Habló, contorsionándose y haciéndose crujir el cuerpo de nuevo a la par que ella viraba, apoyando la espalda en el armario para mirarle.- Ya no gritas tanto y me sorprende que hayas dado resultados tan rápido.

-Lo estoy haciendo a propósito.- Habló, de nuevo sintiéndose victoriosa. Kylo sonrió.

-Gracias.- Y ella se quedó petrificada en el sitio ante aquellas palabras que jamás esperaría escuchar en él.- No te ofendas, pero era molesto tener tu voz gritándome en la cabeza.- Y entonces la petrificación se evaporó en Rey, haciendo que rodara los ojos a la par que volvía a darse la vuelta, continuando su acción interrumpida y terminando de completar su atuendo.

-Si el reverendo tiene el don de transformar la realidad, tú tienes el don de cargarte los buenos momentos que generas.- Y entonces percibió de nuevo su calor a su espalda. Ya le tenía de nuevo cerca y aquello le provocó una sonrisa a traición.

-¿Había creado un buen momento contigo? Eso sí que es un don y no lo otro que has dicho.- Rey le encaró, girándose para verle y vaya si le veía. Tan cerca, tan atento, tan curioso. No podía escucharla sin querer y le sorprendió que Kylo no estuviera cosquilleándole la cabeza para poder saber qué pensaba… Y aquello le hizo reflexionar acerca de su privacidad mental. Quizá Kylo se la brindara, sólo que si ella gritaba, él poco podía hacer para evitar escucharlo.- ¿En qué piensas?- Habló, haciendo que Rey recobrara la consciencia y dejara de mirarle tanto.- ¿Vas a darme algo de ropa? Dudo que me quepa la tuya…- Se inclinó un poco, observando el cajón que Rey tenía entreabierto y sonrió, recordando cuál era.- Y ni de broma voy a ponerme uno de esos.- Señaló. Rey cerró el cajón de golpe y Kylo volvió a crujirse el cuello.

-Dudo que mi ropa te quepa…- Puntualizó en voz alta, pero su cabeza viró hacia el interior de su armario, observando con detalle y encontrando aquellas camisetas de bandas musicales que tan grandes le quedaban siempre.- O puede que…- Y se giró hacia él, analizándole. Luego viró de nuevo a su armario y regresó los ojos a Kylo, quién se había quedado expectante.

-¿Qué?

-Ponte esto.- Y le tendió una camiseta talla XL que había comprado la talla mal por error y que decidió usar de pijama desde entonces. Kylo tomó la prenda entre sus garras y la extendió ante él para poder verla.

-¿Qué haces tú con una XL?- Habló.- ¿Es tuya o de alguno de tus ex novios paranoicos?- Habló entre risas, recordando aquella frase que le dedicó durante la discusión. Rey rodó los ojos y se dejó caer, apoyada en el armario.

-Es mía, iba borracha en un festival y compré la camiseta pensando que la XL era una M…- Kylo condujo los ojos hacia ella, quien levantó la mano, frenando cualquier pregunta que fuera a hacerle.- Sí, iba MUY borracha.- Puntualizó, antes de hundir la mano de nuevo en su armario y sacar unos pantalones deportivos negros cuatro tallas mayor.

\- ¿También los compraste borracha? – Le preguntó a la chica, que se los tendía. Rey le miró a ras de las cejas y él ladeó la cabeza, intrigado como jamás en toda su larga existencia por el amplísimo abanico de gestos y expresiones de aquella criaturilla infernal.

-No, idiota. Los compré así porque son comodísimos. – Y él los atrapó para que ella pudiera seguir rebuscando pero, como si acabaran de darle un calambre en la nuca, se giró hacia él con el índice en alto. – Voy a ducharme, Kylo. – Él alzó una comisura y ella afianzó su dedito acusador, confirmando sus sospechas. – No te quiero allí, eh. Sin jugarretas.

Kylo alzó las manos, como rindiéndose. Sin rechistar. Y Rey achicó los ojos, buscando la trampa, antes de coger su ropa y enfilar hacia el baño, casi esperando que él la siguiera. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta, el demonio permanecía de espaldas a ella, maniobrando con algo. Frunció el ceño, estudiando los músculos de su espalda, la forma en la que se movían bajo su piel, perfectamente formados, fluidos y duros. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, fueron los harapos que abrazaban sus caderas empezar a deslizarse. No quiso seguir mirando. No podía.

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, con los ojos desorbitados. Todo esto se le estaba escapando de las manos. Por la Fuerza, era un demonio. Ella no podía sentirse así con él. Debía sentir miedo, terror, pánico. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, limpiándose las babas y con la mano en el pecho para tratar de ejercer algún control sobre su latido.

Abrió el grifo del agua y dejó que el sonido borboteante calara en ella antes de empezar a quitarse el pijama. Y cuando alzó la cara hacia el chorro de la ducha, casi podía sentir cómo su piel se alisaba y se destensaba bajo la presión. El olor a melocotón del jabón se ancló a sus pulmones, extendiendo una sensación de calma en ella. Sus cinco minutos de cuidados con los ojos cerrados le hacían desear que todos los problemas desaparecieran y se colaran por el desagüe también.

-¿De verdad crees que es mejor esto que estar sin ropa? – Su voz grave retumbó entre sus cuatro paredes, vibrando en ella y envolviéndola como lo hacía el vaho a su alrededor.

Rey abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo cómo se esfumaba la tranquilidad que había ganado y su corazón se exaltaba otra vez. ¿Lo decía porque la hubiera pillado mirándole? ¿Había pensado demasiado alto sin darse cuenta? El calor ascendió a sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, sintiendo la misma vergüenza que cuando abría los anuarios del instituto.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te he dicho? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

-No he entrado en el baño, pequeña. – Y ese último apelativo apenas se sintió más que un susurro en su oído. ¿Podía ser que la puerta se hubiera abierto y estuviera hablándole desde allí? Se atrevió a asomar sólo la cabeza entre las cortinas de la ducha y encontró el cuarto vacío y la puerta cerrada a cal y canto, tal y como la dejó. – No he roto ninguna de tus palabras.

-Será posible… - Farfulló, terminando de aclararse el jabón antes de cerrar el agua y envolverse entera con una toalla, saliendo de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalarse por puro nervio. – Te dije que nada de juegos, Kylo.- Le increpó mientras arrastraba los pies hasta llegar al lavabo y descubriéndole al otro lado del espejo. Ni una brizna de vaho lo cubría, como si llevara ahí un buen rato.

-Eso lo dices porque no has jugado conmigo. – Volvió a provocarla. Ella le miró con una cansinez resuelta mientras se anudaba el borde de la toalla para tener los brazos libres.

-Sí. – Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que aceptaba su derrota. Él sonrió. – Va a tener que ser justamente eso. – Y ahí, su mirada se volvió plomiza, dándose cuenta de que no lo decía de verdad. Rey cogió aire, mientras se frotaba el pelo con una toalla. – Kylo, en serio, dame un momento.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? – Y ella se mantuvo a la espera, aceptando y sin saber a cuál de todas sus preguntas se refería. - ¿Crees que la ropa que me has dado es la mejor opción? – Rey puso los ojos en blanco ante su momentáneo narcisismo.

\- ¿Quieres volver a los harapos? ¿O prefieres ponerte mi ropa? – Se cachondeó, inclinándose hacia el espejo que le encerraba. – No puedo prestarte nada más porque me lo vas a dar todo de sí.

-Lo dices como si no hubiera más opciones. – Se inclinó él también hacia ella, a punto de relamerse, mientras el corazón de la chica se saltaba un latido. – Esperaré fuera. – Y se disipó en una neblina de humo negro. Rey juraría que todo él desaparecía al mismo tiempo, pero una parte de sí misma también creía haber visto que su sonrisa permanecía un segundo más que el resto.

No se dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho, y empezó a vestirse con cierta prisa. Por si decía darle otra sorpresa de improviso en el espejo. Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo, el vaho había vuelto a cubrirlo y casi esperaba ver que le hubiera escrito algo. Se subió los vaqueros a trompicones y buscó la camiseta que había cogido… Sin encontrarla por ninguna parte. ¿La habría cogido él?

Entonces, una idea, estúpida y que probablemente debiera haberle dado otra vuelta, cruzó su mente como un cometa. Pero si la cuestión era que debían evitar el contacto a toda costa, podía tener la seguridad de que ponerse más o menos ropa tampoco iba a ser un problema. Y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándole sentadito en el borde de su cama, tragando saliva a verla solo vestida con unos vaqueros y un sujetador.

-¿Me has cogido tú la camiseta? – Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin perderse un solo detalle de cómo su mirada la recorría por entero. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, demasiado expuesta de repente. Un acto de bravuconería que no sabía si había sido una buena idea. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y una sensación de halago cubrió sus dudas. Ese demonio no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de decirle algo, lo que fuera. Y ahora parecía no tener palabras. Ella se encogió de hombros. – Pensaba que la había cogido pero supongo que al final no. – Y se dirigió al armario, encontrándola al mismo tiempo que sintió su aliento crepitando contra la piel de su hombro. Rey no se movió.

\- ¿Seguro que te la olvidaste sin querer? – No le hacía falta ladear la cabeza para saber que estaba casi sobre ella, que sus ojos dorados recorriendo recorrían cada centímetro de su piel como si estuviera contando sus pecas y que toda su atención estaba justo en el valle de sus pechos. No le hacía falta. Pero aún así, lo hizo.

\- ¿Para qué? – Alzó los ojos y estudió su perfil noble, fiero y hermoso. La frente recta, la nariz elegante, el mentón… mordible. Y los pómulos altos. Su piel salpicada en lunares. - ¿Qué saco yo de provocarte salvo ponerme en peligro? - Eso consiguió que sus ojos volvieran a centrarse en los suyos. – Recuerdo esa noche. – Le dijo en un tono más bajo y cadente de lo que pretendía. – Un solo roce y perderé mi voluntad.

\- Sólo si tú no quieres ese contacto, pequeña. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Esa lengua que se llevó toda la atención de Rey consigo antes de desaparecer.

\- Lo sé. – Fue todo lo que logró decir mientras se escaqueaba por enésima vez de él, sin confirmarle si ese toque era algo que quería o no, y negándose siquiera a planteárselo en serio, mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Y daba igual que ya hubiera cerrado con llave la puerta de su casa. Hasta que no se metió en el coche y cogió la carretera, no dejó de sentir el peso de la mirada de Kylo sobre toda ella.


	7. 7 La Fuerza

**7\. La Fuerza**

La vuelta a casa se le estaba haciendo ligera pese al largo día de trabajo que había tenido.

A parte de revisar documentos, tuvo que acercarse al juzgado para ayudar a determinar un veredicto de sentencia, esclareciendo las dudas que pudieran tener aquellos señores que apenas se habían leído ni la primera página de su informe. Y eso que los de ella solían ser cortos, concisos y directos, como le habían enseñado en la facultad y estipulaba la normativa.

Y luego, cuando creía que le tocaba volver al laboratorio a ayudar a los científicos forenses, había recibido la llamada de un abogado que había contactado con ella a través de la funeraria. Éste necesitaba que también, al parecer nadie lee ya nada hoy en día, le ayudara a resolver un par de dudas acerca de un informe. Pero, por suerte, dicho informe no había sido redactado por ella, así que más o menos podía pasar por el aro a ese pobre abogado –gungan- que si había llegado donde estaba debía ser porque tendría cierto enchufe.

Pero ya estaba, su día había terminado y, por alguna razón que ya conocía pero que no quería analizar demasiado, tenía ganas de llegar a casa y seguir hablando con ese demonio, que cargaba con información que a Rey se le antojaba.

Debido a la charla que habían tenido antes de que ella saliera de casa, Rey había intentado no pensar demasiado en él por lo que pudiera pasar. O al menos seguía su consejo y apenas se enredaba en sus pensamientos, cada vez que asomaba su recuerdo en el centro de su mente. No, decidió no enredarse. Sólo dejarlo correr, de nuevo vagando por el museo que era su cabeza, mirando los cuadros sin observarlos demasiado. Quedándose con la base y sin profundizar en los detalles.

Y estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido resultado tan rápido, hasta Kylo le había felicitado por ello, aunque fuera a su manera. Una muy peculiar y que para nada distaba con su imagen y su esencia infernal. Estaba contenta de tenerle de vuelta, debía admitirlo. Muy contenta. Animada.

Por primera vez en años había estado trabajando, esperando con impaciencia la hora de llegar a casa, evitando a Finn y Poe a toda costa quienes, al parecer, tenían trabajo pendiente desde hacía un par de semanas.

Aparcó el coche y bajó del vehículo, cerrándolo con la llave mientras procedía a andar, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para comprobar si le había llegado algún tipo de llamada o mensaje. El aparato vibró a la par que ella colaba la llave por la cerradura, deteniendo su acción y bajando los ojos a la pantalla. Era Finn.

"¿Qué haces esta noche? Poe y yo pensábamos ir al restaurante mandaloriano que hay en el centro. Es barato."

Rey chistó la lengua, soltando la llave que se encontraba enganchada al pomo, procediendo a responder el mensaje con rapidez. Un "estoy cansada" escrito por ella iba cargado de una veracidad y poder de convicción del que se sorprendía siempre que lo usaba. Con Finn nunca daba rodeos. Si le apetecía salir, se lo decía. Y si no, también.

El "Ok, hasta mañana" que recibió como respuesta terminó de confirmarle que todo estaba en orden, así que abrió la puerta y entró en su casa de una vez, sintiéndola vacía, oscura y fría. Y se asustó, pensando que quizá él ya no…

-Hola.- Y el aire que se le había atorado en el pecho salió de ella lentamente mientras sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.- Susurró ella, virando la cabeza y encontrándole de nuevo, sentado en el techo, boca abajo, con aquellos ojos brillando en la oscuridad, dándole la bienvenida.- ¿Qué haces tan a oscuras?- Preguntó, llevando la mano al interruptor de la luz pero Kylo estiró el brazo, usando la Fuerza moderadamente para darle un toque y detener su acción.

-Me gusta estar a oscuras.- Rey ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Vale, Príncipe de las Tinieblas, como tú quieras…- Respondió con sarcasmo, sacando la linterna de su teléfono e iluminándose el camino, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Kylo bajó del techo de un salto y quedó agazapado en el suelo, mirándola subir peldaño a peldaño. Sin ser consciente del contoneo de su cuerpo que Kylo no dejaba de subrayar con su mirada.- ¿Te has aburrido mucho? –Preguntó, haciendo que él alzara la cabeza al techo, figurándose la posición exacta en la que Rey se encontraría. Y se desvaneció en humo para luego aparecer a espaldas de ella, justo en la habitación.

-No demasiado.- Rey tarareó, sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos hasta que se percató de la mirada de él, atento.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Indagar en tu ordenador.- Rey alzó la cabeza, mirándole.- Por la Holored. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que entré.

-Tiene sentido.- Kylo asintió, desviando la cabeza hacia el bolso de la chica, donde llevaba carpetas y material de trabajo.- ¿Has…? –Y entonces su atención volvió sobre ella.- ¿…hecho la cena?- Y él achicó un ojo.

-¿La cena?- Rey asintió.- Pensaba que no cenabas en casa.- Y ella soltó un leve gruñido mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

-No como en casa, pero sí ceno aquí.- Aclaró. Kylo asintió.- No te preocupes, ahora me haré algo rápido. Tú…- Y se incorporó de nuevo, levantándose y tomando su pijama antes de encaminarse al baño.- ¿Quieres cenar algo? No te he visto comer nunca…

-Me alimento de otras cosas.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó, cerrando la puerta del aseo y sintiendo el calor de Kylo a través de la madera, esperándola al otro lado.- ¿El qué, exactamente?

-Emociones.

-¿Las mías? – Le preguntó sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Él se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, era la primera vez que se planteaba si debería haber pedido permiso cuando Kylo siempre había tomado para sí tanto como había considerado, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Sin restricciones. Sin represión alguna. - ¿Cómo funciona eso? – Quiso saber, más por curiosidad que porque pudiera ponerla en peligro. - ¿Es como un drenaje? – Porque lo cierto era que sí que estaba más tranquila desde que estaba con él pero jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera porque él se alimentaba.

-Bueno, suele depender de cada humano. – Le dijo, siguiéndola el paso a la cocina y viéndola maniobrar hasta que se giró hacia él, esperando. Kylo casi sonrió. La chica ya no pasaba por el aro de aceptar la respuesta fácil. – La gran mayoría de humanos sois como grandes plantaciones de cultivo, con gran variedad de opciones aunque no todas en la misma medida. – Ella volvió a girarse hacia mientras se hacía la cena, dando por hecho que él seguiría. Y por algo motivo, él correspondió. – Tú eres más como un pequeño huerto. – A Kylo no le hizo falta que se volviera hacia él de nuevo para ver que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – Le preguntó sin mirarle. Y Kylo empezó a pensar que, aun sin saber cómo funcionaba el tema, sentía… ¿vergüenza? por ser diferente en un nivel tan primordial. Se acercó a ella, como si su piel estuviera magnetizada, y se situó tras ella, observando cómo manejaba el cuchillo por encima de su hombro.

-Las emociones que tú abarcas no son muchas, pero están muy enraizadas, son profundas, se entrelazan soterradas y se nutren del pasado, del presente y del futuro. No son sencillas ni volátiles, ni desaparecen con el tiempo. Solo cambian y maduran. – Se inclinó hacia ella, casi rozando con la nariz la piel de su mejilla, paladeándola solo con una aspiración y sintiendo como toda ella se detenía ante su cercanía, conteniendo una pasarela de escalofríos.

\- O sea que cuando veis un humano, veis un banquete. – Dedujo ella, haciéndole chasquear la lengua en negativa.

-No funciona así. Has usado el verbo "alimentarse" para preguntarme, pero es más cercano a "nutrirse". – Le ardían las manos deseando apoyarlas en sus caderas y sentir su piel bajo sus palmas y apretar su agarre en ella, con fuerza y con cuidado de hacerle ni un solo rasguño con sus garras. – No sois banquetes sino fuentes de energía. – Apoyó las manos en la encimera, cercando su menudo cuerpo entre esta y su pecho. – Pero allí donde otros son centrales nucleares, tú eres un pozo de agua limpia en el desierto.

Rey se quedó un momento en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, casi echada hacia atrás, como buscando apoyarse sobre su hombro y sin hacerlo. Sentía que podía pasar toda la vida simplemente escuchándole hablar, con esa cadencia. Casi podía mentirse a sí misma y decirse que no necesitaba ninguna clase de contacto, que su voz tan cerca de su oído era suficiente para saciarle a ella.

-Por eso dijiste que yo te había llamado ayer, ¿verdad? – Retomó la tarea de hacerse la cena, soltando las verduritas troceadas en la sartén que ya crepitaba. – Fueron mis emociones. – Él respondió con un suave tarareo que se sintió como una vibración a su espalda. – Si tú te alimentas, ¿yo me vacío? – La sola idea de quedarse aun más pobre en su esencia era aterradora.

\- Sólo el mismo portador de las emociones tiene el poder de anularlas o potenciarlas, aun cuando esa opción no sea puramente voluntaria.

\- A veces, no sé si simplemente unes palabras para que formen frases o es sólo que no te das cuenta de lo raro que suena todo. – Se giró para mirarle, topándose de lleno con él, con su ojos dorados y su cara enmarcada en esa cabello azabache que reclamaba algo primario en ella con deseo de pasar los dedos a través de los mechones hasta echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y exponer su cuello y besarle justo encima de la nuez. Al instante volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su comida, con un suave carraspeo. A veces, cometía el error de detenerse más de lo que debía en alguna galería de su museo mental. – Entonces, no debo temer por caer en una especie de coma emocional por ti, ¿no? – Concluyó.

\- Te dije que no te haría daño. – Y su respiración, tan cerca de ella, movía los mechones que se escapaban de su recogido.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. – Le pilló. Y él se movió tras ella, liberándola de la jaula que había creado con sus brazos, reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la encimera, para apoyarse en esta y poder estudiar su rostro desde aquella posición.

\- Podría hacerlo. – Le confesó. Rey no supo si se refería a dejarla en sequía o a hacerle daño pero, al final, no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia. De hecho, iba a preguntarle por qué con ella era diferente. Luego, recordó que simplemente estaba atado a un pacto con ella. Después, se marcharía.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas del mundo antes de ser encerrado? – Le preguntó, cambiando de tema como quien salía de una galería que no le gustaba, que resultaba incómoda. Que no era el momento.

-El principio de la música sintética, la ropa de colores chillones, los pantalones excesivamente apretados, las arcade y los cassettes.

-Son películas.- Articuló y Kylo se la quedó mirando cómo si acabara de decir una estupidez.- Creo que has encontrado mis DVDs.

-¿DVDs?- Rey asintió.- ¿Qué es un DVD?

-Técnicamente, un disco de vídeo digital.- Pronunció. Y Kylo sólo se sorprendía más.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los VHS?- Y Rey boqueó.

-Creo que ahora son reliquias… Casi comparables a los holocrones.- Y entonces vio cómo él se despegaba un poco de ella, tomando distancia. Rey no pudo evitar alzar una comisura mientras terminaba de remover su comida.- Te sorprende un pequeño cambio de treinta años y querías haber pasado casi cien allí dentro, encerrado, no sé si hubieras estado preparado para tanto cambio.- Y se detuvo un momento al hablar, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo y percatándose de que volvía a tener sus orbes doradas encima.- Y todavía no has visto ni la mitad…- Y allá volvía el calor, Kylo aprisionándola sin tocarla, posando ambos brazos a cada lado, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, nutriéndose de sus emociones sin apenas esfuerzo. Era increíble.

-¿Y me lo vas a mostrar tú todo, pequeña?- Rey ladeó la cabeza, exponiéndole sin querer el cuello. Kylo no pasó por alto los tendones, marcándose bajo su piel, llamándole.

-¿Eso va a conllevar otro pacto?- Y sintió su respiración, su risa nasal, golpearle en la piel desnuda y expuesta de su cuello, percatándose de su posición y recolocándose debidamente.

-Sólo si estás dispuesta a aceptarlo.

-¿Y qué me ofrecerías a cambio?- Viró la cabeza hacia él, deteniéndose a media acción al percatarse de lo cerca que estaba. Y sorprendiéndose de lo poco que le importaba tenerle tan encima.- Mis enseñanzas no son gratis.- Rió, reinterpretando la frase que él le dijo durante su primer encuentro.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Debo tener un buen maestro.- Y removió las verduras una vez más antes de volcarlas al plato. Kylo se apartó, tomando asiento de nuevo en la mesa, justo igual que en el desayuno.

-Eso seguro…- Articuló mientras observaba a la chica sentarse frente a él. Rey miraba su cena con hambre. Mucha hambre. Y Kylo deseó que ojalá a él le mirara de una forma parecida, daría lo que fuera por ver que aquella chica entraba en su mismo círculo. Lo deseaba y a la vez también deseaba que no sucediera nunca por todas las consecuencias que algo así traería. Y más si ella era quién él creía que era.- Cuéntame más.- Rey alzó los ojos, encarándole.- Por favor.

Joder, no podía con él ni sus formas. Kylo tenía una jugada muy buena y era ser una jodida contradicción atractiva que conseguía hacer mella en Rey. Una contradicción terriblemente efectiva, impactante, porque no se espera que un demonio como él pida las cosas por favor. Y encima, aquella camiseta de The Porgdigy le quedaba condenadamente bien.

Rey pinchó un par de verduras, bajando los ojos al plato para poder darse una tregua, tomando aire y canalizándose. Intentando pensar sin pensar, porque si algo temía era que él, el demonio que tenía frente a ella, descubriera los pensamientos recurrentes que estaba empezando a tener.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.- Rey asintió, masticando y sin alzar la vista, tomándose un momento, sólo uno.- ¿Cómo está el panorama musical?

-Pues…- Y alzó los ojos, desviándolos hacia la pared tras él, haciendo memoria.- Depende ¿Decías que escuchabas electrónica?- Él asintió.- ¿Qué tipo?

-First Order, por ejemplo.- Rey boqueó.- Los del Blue Monday… 1984.-Y entonces sacó su teléfono móvil, entrando en la HoloRed, sección vídeos, y empezó a buscar aquello que Kylo había mencionado mientras éste la miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Sin entender qué estaba haciendo.

Rey buscó la canción y depositó el teléfono en el centro de la mesa, dejando la canción sonar, invadiendo la cocina. Kylo retrocedió en el asiento, mirando el aparato con verdadero asombro mientras ella intentaba esconder la sonrisa tras una pinchada de comida.

-¿Es esa?- Habló Rey con la boca llena, intentando ocultar su regodeo. Pero Kylo es que no podía prestar atención. Poco a poco fue venciéndose hacia delante, acercándose al aparato, observando el vídeo musical en una pequeña pantallita.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Pronunció.

-Poner una canción.

-¿Puedes poner… una canción al azar?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes todos los discos de la galaxia… ahí?- Y señaló el cacharro sobre la mesa.

-Algo así…

-No, no puede ser…- Se acercó un poco más y tocó el teléfono con el dedo.- Esto es minúsculo. Ahí no cabe nada…

-Lo he buscado por la HoloRed.- Y Kylo la observó.

-¿Por la HoloRed? ¿Sin estar conectado a nada?

-Conectado por… hondas.- Dijo, alzando un dedo y señalando el cielo, indicándoselo. Pero Kylo seguía alucinado.

-¿Puedes buscar cualquier canción? –Dijo, bajando los ojos al teléfono. Rey asintió con un tarareo, llevándose otra pinchada.- ¿Cualquiera, cualquiera?

-Cualquiera.

-¿Sabes si First Order siguen en activo?- Rey se relamió, acercándose el teléfono y encontrando justo al lado la portada de un disco. No dudó en pincharlo, abriéndolo y comprobando que efectivamente seguían en activo y habían sacado un nuevo trabajo hacía poco.

-Sí, siguen activos. Aquí tengo el nuevo disco.

-Ponme una canción…- Pidió casi con desesperación.- La que sea.

Y la canción se cortó dando pasó a otra. Rey dio un par de pinchadas antes de dejar el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. Kylo se alzó un poco, observando el vídeo y Rey arrastró el teléfono un poco más, indicándole que podía cogerlo con las manos y así lo hizo.

A Rey no le importó no estar viendo el vídeo al mismo tiempo que él, se recreaba con sus reacciones. La forma en la que su mandíbula cayó, dejándole la boca entreabierta. Con los ojos desorbitados, mirando a todas partes en aquel vídeo, la respiración ralentizada, de hecho juraría que había dejado de respirar. Y la canción golpeaba la habitación, inundándola de música que parecía salida de otra época, justo como él. Y el vídeo no era para menos. Efectivamente el grupo seguía activo, la canción era nueva, de hacía un par de años, pero él sentía que seguía en 1984.

Y el tema llegó a su final, haciendo que Kylo parpadeara poco a poco y alzara la vista hacia ella, mientras otro vídeo se reproducía, siguiendo la cola de reproducción. Kylo bajó los ojos y Rey extendió la mano.

-¿Quieres que la vuelva a poner?- Y volvió a mirarla, sin saber si sorprenderse o qué hacer ¿Aquello podía hacerse? Rápidamente asintió y le devolvió el teléfono mientras echaba hacia atrás con el botón de retroceder, regresando a aquella canción tan _singular_ que llevaba por nombre dicha palabra.

Rey comía conteniendo la sonrisa al mismo tiempo, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de él, tomándose el lujo de poder estudiarle sin que Kylo estuviera pendiente de ella. Sus ojos le recorrieron aprovechando que toda su atención se centraba en el teléfono.

Así ella podía fijarse en el modo en el que unos mechones negros resbalaban por su frente y su rostro permanecía relajado. Sus pestañas largas caían como medias lunas negras sobre sus mejillas y los lunares que salpicaban su piel eran como manchas de tinta.

Si no hubiera algo puramente sobrenatural, temible a la par que bello, en todo cuanto hacía, en la manera en la que se movía y el aire parecía bailar a su alrededor, sólo los cuernos delatarían su condición.

Y sus dedos afilados volando gráciles sobre la pantalla del móvil, haciéndola preguntarse cómo se sentirían las caricias teniendo semejantes garras.

-Pues con cuidado, pequeña. – Le respondió a algo que ella no había pronunciado, sin levantar la mirada ensimismada del videoclip.

-¿Me estabas escuchando de nuevo? – Se maldijo, sin darle tiempo a responder. – Da igual. – Mintió, quitándole importancia. - ¿Sabes qué? – Se levantó de la silla, dejando su plato en el fregadero y llevándose con ella toda su atención de nuevo. – Se me ha ocurrido una idea. – Decía mientras abría todos los armarios de la cocina, farfullando dónde habría puesto no-sé-qué. Al dar con las botellas, tuvo que apoyarse cuanto pudo en la encimera para alcanzarlas. De espaldas a Kylo, no se dio cuenta de que su postura, su espalda estirada, su pierna casi sobre el mármol y el culo apuntando hacia él era todo lo que había necesitado para que el demonio ni siquiera pudiera oír la música por encima del martilleo del pulso. Y levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia ella cuando se giró, victoriosa, con las botellas en la mano. - ¿Hace cuánto que no te vas de fiesta, Kylo? – Le preguntó resuelta, y confundiéndole en consecuencia. – Vente, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. – Y la vio desaparecer por el pasillo, sin esperarle.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose el aturdimiento de encima y materializándose justo tras ella. Había dejado las botellas sobre el aparador y trataba de arrastrar el sofá, cuyas patas quedaban atrapadas en la alfombra y, de nuevo, la forma de su cuerpo exhibiéndose hasta robarle el sentido. Al menos, hasta que se giraba hacia él y le miraba como si le hubiera pillado.

-Sé que suena a locura… - Empezó con un delatado tono sarcástico. – Pero he dicho que necesitaba tu ayuda porque, de verdad, no puedo con esto sola. – Señaló el sofá con el pulgar sobre su hombro. No hizo falta que le dijera nada más. Kylo alzó la mano y al instante, todos los muebles se desplazaron a las esquinas de la sala, con suavidad. – De haber sabido antes que estabas aquí, hubiera prescindido de los chicos de la mudanza. – Kylo sintió un resquicio de duda, clavado en su propia piel como un cristal roto. Dudaba que ella lo hubiera dicho con intención de dolerle pero no podía evitar pensar que su condición de demonio le dejaba siempre a merced de la obediencia y de ser utilizado. – Gracias. – Le dijo la chica. Y de repente, ya no sentía esas esquirlas, pero desaparecieron cuando ella le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a un aparato negro cerca del televisor. – Mira, ven. – Kylo volvió a posicionarse a su espalda, viéndola cacharrear, recoger unos cables y conectarlos al teléfono. De repente, la sala empezó a llenarse con un zumbido y él levantó la cabeza, buscando de dónde venía. – Son los altavoces y… - Enchufó otro cable y el televisor se conectó al teléfono, reproduciendo exactamente las mismas imágenes.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Le preguntó, curioso, viéndola escaquearse fuera de su alcance otra vez y apagar las luces del salón hasta que sólo quedaron iluminados por el video pausado en la pantalla.

\- Recrear una fiesta. – Le dijo, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Sólo nosotros?

-¿Y a quién más necesitas? – Kylo estaba seguro de que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero Rey imprimió cierto aire coqueto en su tono que le hizo darle la razón al instante. Si pudiera salir de ahí para ir a una sala de fiestas, sólo se fijaría en ella… Aunque fuera en pijama. – Espero que no te hayas oxidado. – Bromeó, antes de darle al play y que la música inundara la casa entera, los altavoces retumbaran y ella empezara a moverse como electrificada por las ondas de sonido…

Bailaba y se contoneaba mientras recorría el salón y llegaba a donde había dejado el alcohol. Sus pies daban pequeños pasos mientras sus caderas ondeaban, sus brazos se movían al ritmo y su cabeza se balanceaba como si todo la hubiera hipnotizado en apenas unos segundos.

Se sirvió una copa y se giró, encontrándole observando el teléfono, deslizando el dedo con cuidado, quizá comprobando las canciones. El salón se encontraba a oscuras, alumbrado por la luz que entraba de la cocina. Y la chica pensó que le faltaba más ambiente al salón.

Dio un trago a su copa de vino, pensando y entonces casi se atraganta cuando su cabeza dio de lleno con una idea estupenda. Depositó el vaso en la mesita junto a las botellas y corrió escaleras arriba, apuntándole con el dedo y hablándole a la par que se apruaba.

-¡No te muevas de ahí, ahora vengo!

Y él sencillamente observó cómo desaparecía, apresurada por algo que no lograba captar. Desde que le había respondido a cómo serían sus caricias, Rey había vuelto a moderar el tono de sus pensamientos… Y él agradecía a la Fuerza que ella no tuviera las mismas habilidades que él porque había pensado demasiadas cosas desde que había visto a Rey bailar nada más darle al botón del play. Había pensado en lo mucho que le encantaría ver esas caderas contonearse pero no por el ritmo de la música, sino uno que él indicara. Y, conociéndola, seguro que terminaría dictándolo ella al final.

También pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ser como ella. Estar en un mismo plano, al mismo nivel y no con todos los problemas que brindaba su condición.

Eso, y otros tantos pensamientos, le llevaron a centrarse en las canciones para no terminar yéndose por las ramas. Además, no esperó para nada que la situación implicara que él bailara también, pero lo sintió cuando Rey se puso a danzar como un ewok por todo el salón.

Y allí volvía su pequeña salvaje contenida, cargando unos cables enredados que empezó a colgar por las paredes, enganchándolos a las esquinas de los cuadros.

-Corre las cortinas.- Le indicó. Y Kylo volvió a hacer uso de la Fuerza para llevar a cabo la acción, sin perderse nada de lo que ella hiciera.- ¡Gracias!

-De nada…- Volvió a responderle.

Era increíble cómo un sencillo "gracias" después de pedirle algo le marcaba tanto por dentro. Jamás había recibido un "gracias" por parte de nadie. Era la diferencia, la que ella tenía. Rey siempre agradecía y empezó a pensar que, por mucho que aparentara ser un demonio, ella cada vez le veía menos como un… monstruo. Y aquello, pese a resultarle agradable, le encendía todas las luces de alerta. Justo al mismo tiempo que Rey conectaba los adornos de Navidad a la corriente, creando ahora sí un ambiente más festivo.

Las luces parpadeaban y los colores granate y azul se combinaban en morados que evocaban a las luces de discoteca. Rey le miró con una media sonrisa mientras él seguía de pie, junto al teléfono, observándolo todo.

-Sé que quizá sea cutre pero… No creo que pueda hacer nada más para que esto parezca una discoteca.

Y Kylo siguió sonriendo un poco más. Se le ocurrían mil cosas para que el lugar pareciera más una discoteca. Descartaba inmediatamente todos aquellos que terminaban con Rey, subiéndose a la mesa para simular un pódium y bailar. Parpadeó y enfocó su mirada en ella, quién tenía la vista clavada en la mesita. Kylo se erizó, deteniéndose y no queriendo leer nada en ella.

-¿Estás pensando en subirte a la mesa?- Rey rió por la nariz y tomó su copa.

-Todavía no voy tan borracha.- Dio un largo trago y le tendió el vaso a Kylo, quién bajó los ojos hacia la ofrenda y luego los alzó de nuevo hacia ella.- ¿Puedes beber alcohol?

Kylo respondió mediante una acción, tomando la copa, con cuidado de no rozarle los dedos, y dándole un trago mientras le aguantaba la mirada. Rey vió cómo su nuez se accionaba y empezó a sentir una sed repentina. Pero no estaba para nada preparada para ver cómo aquel ser engullía de un solo trago el vino que acababa de servir. Luego dejó salir el aire mientras se relamía y le devolvía el vaso.

-Creo que mejor te quedas esa copa tú…- Rió la chica, encaminándose a por otra y también a por más alcohol.

-¿Por qué?- Habló, preparando una bala especial en el tambor de su revólver bocal.- ¿Te doy asco?- Y disparó. Viendo cómo Rey daba un leve e imperceptible respingo a sus palabras. Quedándose con la copa en una mano y la botella a medio volcar en la otra.

-Más que nada porque, si vas a beber a ese ritmo…- Dijo, señalando la copa de Kylo con la botella.- Creo que es mejor que cada uno tenga su vaso.

Kylo alzó las cejas, pensando en aquello y torciendo una comisura, cambiando el peso de pierna y encarándola otra vez con la mirada. Directamente a sus ojos.

-Puedo no beber más si así lo deseas.- Rey controló a duras penas otro respingo, desencadenado por la cadencia con la que Kylo hablaba, y por la elección tan oportuna de sus palabras.

-Quiero que estés cómodo y te lo pases bien.

A Kylo le daba cierta rabia lo mucho que conseguía Rey en él sin casi proponérselo. Había vivido bastantes años como para tener un gran saco de experiencias y anécdotas a sus espaldas, pero entre todas ellas no se encontrarían jamás la sensación de saber que alguien se preocupa por su bienestar, la sensación de agradecimiento o incluso un buen trato hacia él. Y ella parecía estar dispuesta a agregar esas experiencias en su saco, casi como él agregaba otras tantas al de ella.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Se le escapó casi en un susurro, viendo cómo Rey vertía vino en su copa antes de servirle a sí misma. Y ella asintió, observando el líquido llenar el recipiente para luego mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Claro.- Susurró. La canción lenta que sonaba de fondo acompañaba el momento, haciéndoles contonearse sin darse cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- E intentó pensar todo lo rápido que pudo. Por suerte su cerebro estaba activo y el vino le soltaba la lengua.- Estamos de celebración.- Se ladeó para depositar la botella sobre la mesa antes de volver a encararle.

-¿Y qué celebramos exactamente?

-Que tengo una casa,- Empezó a enumerar, bajando los ojos, acercándose un poco más.- que el trabajo va bien,- Ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que hablaba.- que has sido liberado...- Alzó los ojos a él, petrificándole.- …y que parece que hemos hecho las paces.

Kylo observó su carita tranquila, sincera, amable y sencilla. Cada adjetivo podía adjudicársele, sorprendiéndose al verse atraído por ellos cuando años atrás huía de los mismos. Porque si algo no podía permitirse era la tranquilidad, ni la sinceridad ante su maestro, ni ser amable con nadie… Y mucho menos ser sencillo. Porque siendo quien era, la sencillez era más un defecto que una virtud.

Pero en ella todo parecía brillar siempre. Daba igual lo que fuera. Y Kylo apostaría que si Rey tuviera maldad en su interior, sería una peculiar, original, distinta y potenciada. Atractiva.

Alzó una comisura antes de cerrar el espacio que había entre sus copas, chocando el cristal con el de ella y brindando al final, antes de darle un trago.

Esta vez un trago más leve, apenas se mojó los labios, mientras Rey si se llevó una buena engullida, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire para disfrutar del trago como debidamente se merecía.

-Ponme una canción.- Articuló Kylo.- Ella alzó los ojos, observándola.- Ponme una canción que te guste, que yo desconozca y que te dé ganas de bailar.- Ella alzó una comisura, aceptando el reto.

Se encaminó hacia el teléfono, tomándolo con una mano mientras volvía a dar un trago. Tecleó con el pulgar mientras la canción lenta llegaba a su fin. Rey alzó los ojos, pensativa. No sabía exactamente qué grupo buscar y decidió mirarle, quizá para inspirarse… Y la camiseta de Kylo habló por él, por ella y por la Fuerza. The Porgdigy cumplía perfectamente cada uno de los requisitos que Kylo estipuló. Y No Good, precisamente, la que más.

La voz sintetizasa lo cubrió todo a su alrededor y Kylo quedó absolutamente atrapado por la mirada de Rey y la forma en la que sus labios se movían, vocalizando lo mismo que la cantante. Sus hombros ondulaban al mismo ritmo que sus caderas y entonces… La canción explotó y fue como el pistoletazo de salida para que Rey pudiera moverse a su antojo.

Y verla bailar no tardó en convertirse en todo un espectáculo. Sus caderas seguían el ritmo de la percusión a un compás muy distinto a aquel con el que saltaba y se dejaba llevar acercándose a él. Sus brazos, los giros de sus muñecas y su cabeza, por el contrario, seguían los ritmos más melódicos y todo se convertía en una composición a través de la cual Rey fluía tanto como la canción a través de ella. Bailando para él, sin tratar de ser sexy, sólo dejándose llevar, y sin embargo, hechizándole, cubriendo la distancia que les separaba… pero nunca lo suficiente.

-¡Baila conmigo! – Le gritó por encima de la música, las lucecitas de colores centelleando sobre su piel y haciendo brillar el sudor de su frente. Sus enormes ojos verdes, invitándole y él, como si hubiera pronunciado un conjuro con su nombre, copiando su movimientos, bailando con ella de forma especular, como si fuera su reflejo en el espejo, fluyendo con ella, como si fuera una pelea en la que se medían, se sentían.

Solos, bailando separados como nunca antes se hubiera hecho en la historia del baile y, por otro lado, tan juntos que era como hacer equilibrios al filo de un precipicio, mirándose a los ojos, sin soltarse ni dejarse caer. Ella saltaba y se contoneaba a su alrededor. Él estuvo a punto de rozar sus caderas, su piel y su pelo en más de una ocasión. Era como jugar con fuego, habiéndose tragado antes un chupito de gasolina.

Y mucho antes de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido, la canción terminó de golpe, dejándoles al uno frente al otro, cogiendo aire y sin poder apartar las pupilas el uno del otro, como si estuvieran unidas por el mismo hilo magnético que conectaba los polos del planeta. Sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus pechos subiendo y bajando al mismo ritmo, los labios entreabiertos. La piel, casi rozándose.

Entonces Rey alzó la mano, sorprendiéndole, y dejándola a mitad de camino, deteniéndose. No por ella, lo supo, sino por él. Sus ojos viraron hacia la forma en la que flexionaba los dedos en un puño, reteniéndose, y los volvía a abrir, como diciéndole que ella no se retractaba.

Su mirada volvió a ella, buscando la mella en la seguridad que desprendía, recorriendo su carita, la forma de sus pómulos, sus labios sonrosados, sus mejillas llenas de pecas, su nariz respingona y sus enormes ojos verdes, a la espera. Y Kylo respondió con el mismo gesto, posicionando la mano ante la suya, enorme en comparación, apenas separada por unos milímetros de aire y partículas cargadas de electricidad estática.

Porque él tenía muy, muy clara una cosa, como pocas cuestiones lo habían estado a lo largo de su vida, y era que si no había rozado ni un solo pelo de aquella criaturilla descarada había sido sólo por consideración a ella. O respeto. O piedad. No tenía muy claro dónde terminaba una y empezaba otra. Pero el caso es que él había querido acariciarla casi desde que posó los ojos en ella. En cambio, se había encontrado cada noche clavando las garras en las paredes, y hasta en sí mismo, con un hambre creciente.

-¿Estás segura de esto, pequeña? – No iba a darle más oportunidades a partir de este mismo momento. Esta era la última barrera que él iba a respetar. Después… Sería él quien controlara el juego. Ella cogió aire, desviando la mirada hacia sus manos antes de dirigirla a sus labios y, luego, de nuevo a sus ojos, relamiéndose antes de asentir.

Y cuando el aire crepitó repleto de energía entre las palmas de sus manos, las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron y una corriente les atravesó de lleno.

Kylo permaneció estático mientras sentía su energía abastecerle del poder que había quedado apagado y latente tras treinta años de encierro. Y Rey temblaba como una hoja, vibraba y sus ojos estaban vueltos hacia el interior de su cabeza mientras el pozo en el desierto que él le había dicho que era explotaba dentro de ella y lo inundaba todo. Recorría sus venas, sus músculos, sus huesos, su piel, de los pies a la cabeza, atravesando cada ramificación de sus nervios, llenándolo todo con la luz blanca de un rayo. En tan sólo un segundo.

Rey entrelazó los dedos con los de él, sintiéndose despertar de golpe, casi dejándose caer y apoyando la mano libre sobre su pecho mientras su garra sostenía su cara y le apartaba el pelo de la frente y el pulgar recorría su pómulo con cuidado, sintiéndola por primera vez. Y entonces el frío le inundó y bajó los ojos a ella.

Estaba sintiéndola. En todos los sentidos habidos y por haber. Y se aterrorizó… ¿Qué había hecho?

Rápidamente se apartó de ella, retrocediendo hacia atrás y viendo cómo Rey brillaba, realmente brillaba, a sus ojos.

Kylo expresaba demasiado facialmente en esta ocasión, Rey podía verlo con claridad. Se sentía extraña, como si acabara de encender una luz que nunca antes había tocado pese a ser consciente del interruptor. Y el miedo que tenía desde que sabía de la existencia de dicho interruptor desapareció durante el contacto… Pero la mirada que le dedicaba Kylo hacía que el terror volviera con el doble de fuerza.

-Kylo…- Articuló ella, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono y apagando la canción que se estaba reproduciendo, siguiendo la anterior, haciendo que el salón se llenara de un pesado y abrumador silencio.

Él no podía moverse. Estaba aterrorizado. Sus ilusiones eran ciertas, era ella. La Fuerza tenía una forma peculiar de jugar con las conexiones del destino y allí estaba. Era ella… Su estrella sin nombre. Domando su corazón. Doliéndole.

Porque se había creído poseedor de la suerte, de la duda, de la incerteza, jugando consigo mismo a ser seducido por ella. Pero ni era un juego ni podía permitirse el lujo de la incerteza.

El brillo de Rey se desvaneció poco a poco, como debía ser. La fuerza había despertado en ella. Kylo había sentido la perturbación… Y estaba seguro de que todos sus enemigos también.

Y aquello era horrible…

De nuevo, su calor, próximo a él. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, bajando los ojos a ella, quién le miraba con todas las dudas posibles en la galaxia. Y sus ojos verdes, enrojecidos por el llanto propio del susto, del miedo, de haber hecho algo mal, de estar sintiendo demasiadas cosas en un margen de tiempo corto.

-Kylo…- Volvió a llamarle. Y cuando Rey divisó que él tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en su personita, siguió hablando.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Él contuvo el aire. Y Rey bajó la mirada, retrocediendo un paso, quizá a punto de apartarse, pero él entonces avanzó, acercándose. Y ella se detuvo, esperando. Mirándole.

-¿Lo has sentido, pequeña?- Y Rey, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, asintió. Pues por algún motivo entendía demasiado la pregunta.

-¿Qué es?- Susurró ella. Y él se acercó un poco más.

-Ya lo sabes…- Y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

-La Fuerza.- Habló, entrecortada. Kylo sólo se atrevió a asentir, viendo cómo Rey empezaba a surcar el mismo mar de dudas, preguntas y temores que antaño atravesó él. Sólo que ella iba en un bote y a Kylo le lanzaron a la zona más honda, sin nada a lo que aferrarse.

-¿Siempre has tenido eso ahí, verdad?- Y asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Retorciéndose los dedos del nervio que sentía.

-Tengo miedo, Kylo…- Él se acercó un poco más a ella, tendiéndole la mano y captando la atención de sus ojos, que bajaron hasta dar con sus garras negras.

-No lo tengas, pequeña…- Los ojos de Rey se alzaron hasta dar con su mirada dorada, perdiéndose en aquel desierto, notando su calor.- Yo también lo siento.

Rey volvió a bajar los ojos, pasando por sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho, que respiraba tranquilo, y finalmente llegando a su zarpa. Dejó de destrozarse las manos para levantar una, temerosa, acercándola a él nuevamente. Volviéndole a tocar y esta vez no hubo nada. No hubo calambre, no hubo impresión, ni dudas, ni ruido, ni luz, ni estallido… Sólo balance, calma. Sintiendo como si él le abriera una puerta a su vida y quizá, él veía lo mismo en ella.

-No sé qué hacer con todo esto, Kylo…- Susurró, acercándose y apoyándose en su pecho, de espaldas, sintiendo su abrazo mientras la cabeza de él se dejó caer en su hombro, observando desde allí el agarre de sus manos.- Nunca he sabido qué es esto, qué hacer con ello… -Era escalofriante lo precisas que eran las palabras de Rey, calcando exactamente lo que él había dicho años y años atrás.- Necesito… Necesito un descanso.

-No, pequeña…- Habló, virando la cabeza, rozando la temblorosa mejilla de la chica con su nariz.- Necesitas un maestro. – Ella apoyó completamente la cabeza en él, cerrando los ojos, recostándose el uno sobre el otro, y apretó sus dedos aun más en torno a sus garras.

-¿Seré como tú? – Y no había ni el más resquicio de ofensa en su tono. Kylo incluso sintió que él mismo podía ser mejor por ella.

\- Ni parecida. – Le confesó, cabeceando contra ella, embebiéndose de su contacto, pletórico mientras se debatía entre una creciente necesidad de protegerla de todos los males que ahora se cernían sobre ella y el hambre que despertaba en él. Un hambre pura, primordial. No sólo de su toque, sino de toda ella. Su faro en la oscuridad absoluta. Su estrella. Su lucero. Su libertad. Su salvación. Su pequeño gorrión de la mañana. – Deberías descansar.

Y no le dio tiempo a que se separara de él. Simplemente se movió en torno a ella y la cogió en brazos, dejando que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho y abrazara su cuello con sus pequeñas manos, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo y toda ella se relajaba mientras subía las escaleras, de camino a su habitación.

Cuando su cuerpo, fuerte y firme pero tan menudo desde su perspectiva, quedó cubierto por las mantas, hundiéndose entre las sábanas en un plácido sueño, Kylo fue incapaz de cruzar la puerta. Se quedó ahí, a los pies de su cama, toda la noche, velando por su seguridad y sintiendo al Líder Supremo abriendo los ojos, mirándoles de lleno en ese mismo momento, y mandando a sus huestes a por ellos.

Él no caería. No ahora que la tenía a ella.


	8. 8 El Sol

**8\. El Sol**

Todo apuntaba a que se había olvidado de bajar la persiana por la noche y ahora la luz entraba a raudales por la amplia ventana, sin piedad. Y ni siquiera se sentía molesta por despertarse despejada, en lugar de querer darse la vuelta y continuar su sueño, no. Su mullida cama le daba los buenos días y las mantas conseguían arrullarla con pereza, se enredaban entre sus piernas y era como estar hundida en una nube del cielo.

Se desperezó con languidez, estirándose hasta que todo su cuerpo gruñó con el deleite de sentir todos los músculos volver a su sitio, encajando y funcionando con la sencillez de una respiración y un bostezo.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, casi de forma rutinaria, sin levantarse, y fue la primera vez que no sentía la tensión que pinzaba sus nervios en ese punto. No había nada, había desaparecido. Y en ese momento, su mente se llenó con las imágenes que se sucedieron por la noche. Su nunca antes ansiada vuelta a casa, sus pequeñas batallas con el demonio a base de preguntas y respuestas, su entusiasmo al descubrir el avance tecnológico, la fiesta improvisada en el salón, la música llenándolo todo, el baile descontrolado…

Y aquel momento en el que todo se paró a su alrededor, alzó la mano hasta él y el demonio correspondió, como si toda su paciencia hubiera terminado en ese mismo instante.

Recordó el alud de energía primigenia ante la que se vio asaltada, en tan solo un segundo, la Fuerza, llenándola de una potencia arrasadora, luminosa y resplandeciente. Había tenido miedo a desbordarse, a verse inundada y sobrepasada cuando todo implosionó dentro de ella. Sin embargo, permaneció dentro, fluyendo, llegando a cada resquicio, tapando los agujeros. Podía sentirla crepitando en la ramificación de todos y cada uno de sus nervios, como una corriente eléctrica que nunca, nunca se apagaba, sólo moderaba la presión.

Y ahora, estaba tranquila, despertando al mismo tiempo que ella, encendiéndolo todo. Todo. Un calor se le acumulaba en las entrañas. Le nacía del pecho y viajaba hasta su estómago. Reposaba y permanecía en un ondeo suave, como si hubiera caído una gota justo en el manantial que descansaba sobre su vientre. Siguió su recorrido con las manos, y al sentirlas sobre su piel, siseó con una hipersensibilidad que no esperaba, como si la Fuerza hubiera potenciado todo en ella hasta el máximo exponente, incluso su hambre de contacto.

Cuando su mente volvió a recaer en la noche que había pasado, supo que apenas había tenido tiempo para reconocer el toque de Kylo. Pero lo había sentido. Le ardía la palma de la mano cuando pensaba en él. Y, como si la Fuerza dentro de ella estuviera en perfecta sintonía con todo lo que le ocurría, un temblor encendido hizo que se humedeciera. Ni siquiera se lo pensó mucho, dejándose llevar por una nueva sensación.

Desde que había cogido a Kylo de la mano se sentía menos sola.

Eso no quitó que revisara que no estaba allí mismo en la habitación, con el sol iluminándolo todo.

Con los dedos trémulos empezó a hacer el recorrido descendente hasta el elástico de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, acariciándose, reconociéndose al tiempo que extendía las piernas y cerraba los ojos dando un largo suspiro, con las sábanas arrugadas alrededor de su cintura y una de sus rodillas saliendo de debajo de estas casi con timidez.

Apenas el dedo corazón rozó sus labios, sintió que su humedad empezaba a pulsar al mismo ritmo que su latido, haciendo ondear su cuerpo. Se recorrió con una caricia suave, lenta, lubricándose de arriba abajo y, finalmente, llegando a su clítoris, rotándolo con suavidad para empezar a despertarlo, sintiéndolo reclamar una atención que ya era suya.

Rey estaba totalmente embriagada en sus emociones, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza a Kylo mientras todo discurría con esa pereza, su imagen calmada y agresiva al mismo tiempo, su porte salvaje y elegante sucediéndose justo detrás de sus ojos y guiando su mano como si no lo hubiera hecho ya mil veces. Sus dedos volvieron a surcarse, humedeciéndose aun más con su jugo hasta llegar de nuevo al punto de unión de todos sus nervios, dibujando un círculo perezoso, y otro, y otro más, cada vez más chispeantes.

Una presión conocida empezó a surcar la parte baja de su vientre y los espasmos empezaron a hacerse presentes con más prontitud de la que esperaba con cada movimiento, y el temblor empezaba a ser más que evidente en ella. Un espasmo, otro espasmo, una pierna medio doblegada, los dedos de una mano ocupada en el placer de cada caricia, y los de la otra empezando a surcar su entrada, que se contraía buscando algo que la llenara.

Los suspiros se le quedaban atragantados en el pecho, y los jadeos salían de ella sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Pero eso no pareció ser suficiente discreción por su parte cuando pudo escuchar aquel sonido vibrante que se le quedó grabado el día que Kylo empezó a gruñirle muy, muy cerca de la cara. No abrió los ojos, no hasta que introdujo dos dedos en ella y se mordió el labio para contener cualquiera de sus quejas. Entonces, y solo entonces, se atrevió a enfrentar la posibilidad de que su imagen no estuviera tras sus párpados sino ante ella.

Y maldijo entonces no haber bajado la persiana, no haber corrido ni tan siquiera las cortinas o hacer cualquier maldita cosa con tal de impedir toda aquella iluminación, porque si lo hubiera hecho podría haberse mentalizado un poco, podría haber tenido un tiempo valioso en el que sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad mientras ella se preparaba mentalmente para verle… Pero no. La habitación estaba iluminada y a sus ojos apenas les costó trabajo encontrarle.

Kylo se quedó quieto, muy quieto, en el marco de la puerta. Encontrándose aquella estampa que para nada esperaba cuando había escuchado su nombre proyectado desde la mente de la chica, varias veces.

Había pasado una noche complicada. Custodiando la casa una vez pensó que ya era suficiente, que ya estaba bien de estar agazapado a los pies de su cama, observándola dormir. Porque a ella quizá no le gustaría saber que podía pasarse perfectamente ocho horas así, sin hacer nada más que contemplarla a la par que sus propios demonios y fantasmas internos se quedaban en silencio todo el tiempo que pasara admirándola.

Y todo resurgió en él cuando salió de allí, una vez entrada la madrugada. Sus pensamientos le estuvieron martilleando todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella y se disipaban de nuevo, cada vez que regresaba a su cuarto, de vez en cuando, para comprobar que todo iba bien. Porque él sabía lo que era estar solo en ese momento –y en tantos otros más-, no era agradable, ni mucho menos recomendable. A parte, se sentía culpable por haber desencadenado todo en ella. Rey merecía un guía en esa senda que era totalmente nueva.

Podría tener pesadillas horribles, podría estar sintiendo a cada una de las personas que tuviera en un margen de cien kilómetros a la redonda, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus penas, entremezclándose con todo lo que ella llevaba por dentro… O bien podría estar tranquila, relajada, sintiendo una paz inmensa mientras la Fuerza se canalizaba. Porque ella era todo lo opuesto a él. Si él tuvo pesadillas, dolor, pánico e insensibilización, Rey estaba a gusto, tranquila y, al parecer, más que sensibilizada. Excitada.

Le invadió una sensación de paz inmensa hacía unos minutos, cuando ella habría despertado, y sintió su propio nombre, susurrado varias veces –cuatro- en su cabeza. Pensó que quizá le estuviera necesitando, que quizá se sentía desubicada, y decidió subir en su ayuda... Hasta que se encontró con la misma imagen que hacía un par de noches atrás.

A ella, complaciéndose a sí misma. Y esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos y le vio, no apartó la mano, no se asustó –tanto-, ni mucho menos parecía quererle fuera de allí. Y su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración, a la par que ella presentaba los mismos síntomas. De hecho, hasta el movimiento de sus propios dedos se detuvo. Estaba a la espera, toda ella. Y Kylo también, quizá aguardando el grito que le alejaría de allí. Pero nada de eso llegó.

Todo lo contrario. Los dedos de Rey, poco a poco, retomaron su ritmo. Y Kylo descendió los ojos poco a poco, desde su cara, pasando por su cuello, sus pechos escorzados, llegando hasta la sábana que cubría su cintura. Y aquel bultito en su entrepierna, su mano tocándose a sí misma, empezó a moverse poco a poco de nuevo. El aire volvió a faltarle, sobre todo cuando alzó la vista de nuevo a los ojos de ella y se la encontró, mirándole.

Rey no sabía qué narices estaba haciendo, pero ya llegaría el momento de arrepentirse más tarde. Llevaba con la sensación atorada en el pecho –y en la entrepierna- desde hacía un par de días. Y, por algún motivo, no le costó tanto volver a mover sus dedos poco a poco, mirándole sin perderse un solo detalle. Sin saber qué se proponía ella misma con todo ese numerito erótico. Y quizá traería consecuencias, como todas sus acciones, pero esta vez más. De nuevo, aquella idea en su cabeza, "ya pensaré en ello más tarde".

Sus dedos recorrieron su extensión, saliendo de ella, encontrándose mucho más húmeda que antes. Se relamió, reacomodándose en la cama hasta dar con la espalda en el cabecero, apoyándose y abriendo un poco más las piernas, facilitándose el contacto. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta dar con la nuca en la pared, exponiendo su cuello, mirándole. Pero él parecía bloqueado, como si le hubieran pausado.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a encontrarse en esas condiciones esa mañana, no le habría dado ropa para cubrirse… Oh, joder. Se dio un leve cabezazo al pensar en él de esa manera. Y quería que se fuera, pero cuando volvió a mirarle supo que la realidad era otra. No quería que se fuera. Le quería allí, así, mirándola sin perderse detalle. Sintiendo cómo su autoestima subía un poco más, nunca nadie había tenido el detalle de mirarla de esa manera.

Rotó su clítoris con ganas, una y otra vez, mientras su otra mano decidió estar tironeando su pubis, exponiéndose más a su propio tacto, torturándose. Rotando rápido, luego dejando caer los dedos hasta introducirlos en su interior, sacando más jugo que arrastraría de nuevo a su botón, volviéndolo a rotar con énfasis mientras le miraba y él a ella.

Parecía que Kylo iba volviendo en sí lentamente, entreabriendo levemente sus labios como si fuera a decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Y es que temía, temía con todo su ser, volver a interrumpirla con algo tan absurdo como un "¿necesitas ayuda?", porque algo en su interior le gritaba que cerrara la boca de una vez y disfrutara. Que quizá esto no volvería a darse entre ellos, que Rey estaba siendo presa de la Fuerza, de su sobre-excitación. Que era inusual.

Y no debía jugar con las cosas inusuales si no quería perdérselas por ser un idiota.

Decidió callar la boca y cambiar el peso de su pierna, mirándola mientras el bulto de las manos de ella, bajo las sábanas, se accionaba. Rey estaba cubierta y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginar qué estaría pasando allí abajo, cómo sería verlo, cómo se estaría tocando… El olor de su flujo, de su excitación, inundó su nariz. Provocando que él aspirara con cuidado, hinchándose, y soltara el aire poco a poco, gruñendo con suavidad ante el gusto, en contra de su voluntad.

Rey boqueó, conteniendo un leve jadeo. La situación terminaba de completar su excitación, llevándola a lo más alto al igual que ella con los movimientos de su mano. Torturando su clítoris, intentando satisfacerlo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, metiéndose los dedos, con el propósito de alargar el orgasmo, de evitar que llegara cuanto antes. Porque no quería que el momento terminara. Pero estaba desesperada.

Y no supo si aquello era su excitación, él o ella misma, jugando con su cabeza, imaginando cosas, situaciones, frases… Pausando el movimiento de su mano, frotando su clítoris con una suavidad horrible, alejándose del orgasmo antes de volver a la carga, sufriendo espasmos, contrayéndose, y su dedo girando su clítoris con velocidad.

Se escurrió un poco, llenándose con sus dedos mientras no dejaba de tocarse. Le vio contener otro gruñido, o quizá un ronroneo, y sonrió de medio lado, bajando los ojos hacia los pantalones de él durante un segundo, comprobando si estaba excitado, si aquello le estaba excitando y de ser así, preguntándose por qué no hacía nada. Se encontró con que los pantalones y la ropa le quedaban tan anchos que impedían que se le marcara nada.

Gruñó con rabia al ver que jamás lo sabría y siguió masturbándose, escurriéndose un poco más en la cama mientras la habitación cada vez se llenaba de más y más sonidos obscenos que, otras veces, estando acompañada, le molestaban pero ahora… Con aquella mirada dorada, observándola, adorándola… Ahora hasta incluso rogaba por que sonaran con más fuerza si aquello iba a conseguir despertarle.

Y llegó a ese punto donde su rodilla se doblegó, alzándose. Ella escurriéndose un poco más, alzando la cabeza para no perder el contacto visual con él mientras llegaba sin piedad al borde del abismo. Y vio cómo los ojos de él se abrían un poco más, atento. Iba a correrse, lo notaba, lo sentía, lo olía y lo escuchaba… Y ojalá pudiera degustarlo.

La chica boqueó, sudorosa, contrayéndose una vez más mientras sus manos se movían con más y más fuerza, y entonces pasó. La pierna doblegada se estiró de golpe y su espalda se arqueó un poco mientras un jadeo esporádico escapaba de sus labios, terminando de completar la estampa preciosa que Kylo estaba contemplando.

Y él por poco se corre con sólo verlo, notando su propio corazón, palpitante, rebotando con fuerza en el interior de su pecho y la sangre acumulada en algunos puntos más que en otros.

La calma llegó poco a poco, con los últimos movimientos de aquella manita que tanto le encantaría chupar hasta dejar impoluta. Y Rey quedó tumbada en la cama. Sudorosa, acelerada, con el traqueteo de su corazón en los oídos, y la vergüenza subiendo poco a poco hasta sus pecas.

Mierda. Oh, mierda… ¿Qué narices acababa de hacer? ¿En qué maldito momento le pareció una buena idea continuar tocándose a partir del instante en el que él había vuelto a la habitación? ¿En qué maldito momento se le habían fundido tanto los plomos que parecía haberse olvidado de que se trataba de un demonio? Un jodido demonio. Ni siquiera dejó que su mente surcara los derroteros de la nueva comprensión de una posesión demoniaca. No se lo podía permitir.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Seguían conviviendo como si nada?

¿Cabía siquiera esa posibilidad desde que sus manos se rozaron o había sido anulada de lleno desde el punto en el que se trataba DE UN JODIDO DEMONIO?

Cuando el orgasmo la había inundado, sus ojos se habían cerrado y así permanecían. Como si con su conclusión, se hubiera ido también toda la seguridad con la que le había estado mirando en el proceso. No distaba mucho de la realidad, y casi esperaba que hubiera sido sólo cosa de su fantasía, que no estuviera ahí de verdad.

Quizás, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, hubiera aprovechado esos días en los que él se cogió un berrinche y se escondió en las paredes, evitándola. O, quizás, hubiera vuelto a ella antes. En cualquiera de los casos, no estarían en esta situación.

Era como si hubiera olvidado que ya no existía esa frontera entre ellos que él había tenido la misericordia de respetar, el hecho de no tocarla. Ahora, ya no existía esa distancia. Para bien o para mal, Rey no lo sabía. Pero era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que esa no había sido la mejor forma de descubrirlo. De hecho, casi esperaba que se abalanzara hacia ella. Sin embargo, permanecía en el quicio de la puerta. Como si despegarse del dintel fuera a hacer que la casa se cayera sobre ellos. O él mismo necesitara cimientos nuevos.

Y su mirada ambarina, que hace un momento había ayudado y potenciado su excitación y su sensibilidad, ahora empezaba a incomodarla. Era como si algo se le hubiera roto por dentro. Era como si su cabeza hubiera dado un pantallazo azul.

-¿Hasta cuándo tienes pensado quedarte ahí? – Le increpó, buscando el botón de reinicio. Y pareció dar resultado. Su mirada se enfocó y su pecho volvió a hincharse como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no respiraba.

\- Hasta que dejes de necesitarme. – Su voz grave se extendió por toda la habitación, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sensación de seda. Rey sólo puedo incorporarse cuanto pudo, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y las sábanas aun arreboladas alrededor de sus caderas y entre sus piernas.

\- Bueno… - Empezó, resuelta a, fueran cuales fueran sus niveles de vergüenza, jamás quedarse por detrás de él. – Creo que acabo de dejar bien claro que no te necesito para nada.

Y entonces sintió a sus pies que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso. Sólo había apoyado una rodilla en él pero esa pose al acecho la dejó completamente atrapada entre el cabecero presionado a su espalda y su mirada depredadora.

-Un día, vamos a tener que solucionar tu problema con las mentiras. – Y se subió del todo al colchón, avanzando hacia ella. Y Rey, paralizada. No como cuando usó la Fuerza en ella, sino peor. Expectante. Por voluntad propia.

\- No he dicho ni una sola mentira. – Y eso, técnicamente, era cierto. Al menos, hasta que Kylo llegó hasta ella, con las garras a ambos lados de sus caderas, clavadas en las mantas que aun la cubrían. Al menos, hasta que su mirada la dejó completamente atrapada en los irises dorados y el humo que jugaba en sus pupilas.

\- Susurrabas mi nombre… - Le dijo, con una cadencia en el tono que iba directa a acariciar cada resquicio de ella. No se podía hacer eso con la voz. No podía provocarla así. No podía tomarse unas libertades que ella no le había dado, hubiera presenciado o escuchado en ella lo que fuera.

Así que cuando se acercó a ella lo suficiente, ahora que podía tocarle sin miedo a perder para siempre su voluntad – algo que empezaba a dudar, tenía que haber una letra pequeña por alguna parte con esa cláusula –, le plantó la mano en toda la cara, apartándole de sí, e hizo la fuerza suficiente como para impulsarse fuera de la jaula de sus brazos… Aun si eso significaba tirarle por el borde de la cama.

Kylo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, llevándose sus sábanas consigo, mientras ella se escurría fuera de su alcance por el otro lado de la cama y aprovechaba su ventaja para escaquearse al baño en lo que era, a todas luces, una huída.

El demonio apenas se movió de donde estaba cuando ella cerró la puerta, como si eso fuera a impedirle el paso si se le antojaba. Sin embargo, no la siguió, demasiado ensimismado en lo que acababa de pasar, se vio dándole la oportunidad de lidiar consigo misma sin que estuviera él a su alrededor, regodeándose.

De hecho, le hacía comprender la táctica del Líder Supremo para con él. Le castigaba por lo que hacía y por lo que no. Pero, a veces, se sentía magnánimo. Y cuando le daba su misericordia, reafirmaba su poder y su autoridad sobre él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Le ardía la cara con su toque, como si le hubiera reabierto la cicatriz que le hizo con un hierro al rojo. Pero no, era algo mucho mejor. Era el espectro de su mano en su piel, y su olor en él, haciéndole desear que permaneciera todo el día atrapado a su dermis.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de recoger los resquicios de la excitación de sus dedos al tocarle, arrastrándola hasta su nariz y sus labios. Era la fragancia más pura que había tenido el placer de conocer, y se moría por bebérsela entera, pasar la lengua por toda ella y anclar la esencia de la chica a sus cinco sentidos. Se le escapó un gruñido vibrante en el pecho solo con imaginarlo, mientras en su cabeza se reproducían como diapositivas las imágenes que ella había proyectado en él para alcanzar el clímax, sin darse cuenta.

Rey iba a ser su infierno y su penitencia.

Dejó caer la cabeza y, como si le pesara más de lo que hubiera imaginado, terminó de espaldas sobre el colchón. Tan pronto como este se hundió bajo su peso, los últimos resquicios de su orgasmo, sutilmente entrelazado con su olor natural, le inundaron y se echaron sobre él, abrumándole y haciéndole ladear la cabeza para guardar tanto de ella dentro de sí como le fuera posible, retozando sobre sus sábanas, emborrachándose de Rey tanto como le permitía, deseando que fuera más, mucho más. Y a la vez no, por su bien.

Porque cuanto más generosa fuera su pequeña, más avaricioso se volvería él.

Incluso se estaba planteando en serio el negarse a permitirle que quitara las sábanas el día que hiciera la colada.

Para cuando se accionó el picaporte de la puerta del baño, indicando que Rey estaba lista para salir, y enfrentarse a su presencia tras una ducha y una nueva alzada de sus defensas mentales, Kylo ni siquiera se molestó en esconder lo que estaba haciendo, moderarse ni mucho menos fingir. Abrazó su almohada y aspiró con fuerza su fragancia mezclada con el champú que sabía que usaba. Y le mantuvo la mirada. Cada segundo. Retándola a apartarla primero.

-¿Vas a invitarme a desayunar? – Le soltó, sabiendo que ella también había captado la doble intención. Y sabía que ella intentaría pasar de largo, como esquivando columnas.

-¿Quieres que te haga algo? – Y no tuvo ni que ver la sonrisa lupina de Kylo extendiéndose por su cara al oír cómo caía en su trampa, aun habiéndola visto desde lejos. Como una cría. Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente y enfiló las escaleras.

-Me has dado algunas ideas. – Le contestó, siguiéndola de cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera incómoda. O empezara a sentirse así con él. No quería volver a estar tan lejos de ella, aun en la misma habitación.

No debía espantarla si tenía al menos un propósito en mente. Y, aunque poder saborearla al completo, entre otras muchas cosas, estaba muy, muy alto en su lista de intereses, ser libre seguía siendo su prioridad.

-¿Quieres que te haga un té? – Le dijo ella, llevando el tema a un terreno seguro, sin girarse hacia él, sabiendo que estaba justo detrás de ella, mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina.

-¿Ese brebaje insípido con cosas? – Trató de modular su voz sin desprecio, solo desinterés. Beber té no tenía ninguna gracia para él sino podía hacerlo de su taza, directamente del mismo sitio en el que ella posara sus labios. – No, gracias. – Resolvió.

-¿Y quieres algo de comer?- Dijo Rey mientras él hacía ademán de marcharse a la mesa, hasta que el tono de ella le detuvo en seco. Ahí estaba… allí venía. Ese temblorcito, Kylo lo conocía. El desmayo sería inminente. Se fijó en sus piernas, en cómo Rey soltaba un quejido, un bufido, se pasaba la mano por la frente.- ¿O… quieres…?- Insistió, intentando hablar.

Trastabilló hacia atrás, la rodilla se le doblegó y los tobillos dejaron de tener fuerza en ella. Kylo apenas tuvo que hacer nada por sostenerla allí, entre sus brazos. Y ella le agarró con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, cerrando los ojos y apretando el entrecejo, quejándose en silencio.

Estaba mareada, de golpe era como si sus defensas se hubieran venido abajo como un castillo de cartas de sabacc. Quería preguntarle pero él se adelantó. Su voz se encargaba de mecerla en un arrullo tranquilizador al tiempo que la cargaba en sus brazos, llevándola al salón.

-Ya tardabas en desvanecerte, pequeña…- La manita de Rey se dejó caer desde el cuello del demonio, pasando por la cicatriz y las escarificaciones, que creaban dibujos extraños en su pecho, hasta que se apoyó en ella misma. Y a Kylo la caricia involuntaria le electrocutó como si le hubieran golpeado con una porra de soldado ejecutor.- Hoy no deberías ir a trabajar.- Rey se removió, alterada, entre sus brazos pero entonces él la depositó en el sofá.- Estás débil y vas a estar inestable todo el día… Y quizá mañana también.- Sus grandes manos acariciaron su frentecita, apartándole el pelo a la chica en una caricia suave que contrastaba mucho, muchísimo con su apariencia.- No deberías moverte y…- Rey viró la cabeza hacia él, abriendo los ojos.

Quería decir algo, preguntar, hablar, comentar lo que fuera, pero el esfuerzo se presentó de otra forma, y la pequeña mesa de café se propulsó hacia atrás, asustándoles a ambos cuando impactó contra la pared. Por suerte no reventó los cristales de la ventana, pero había faltado un pelo de wookie para que sucediera.

Rey se había protegido a sí misma, alzando ambos brazos para cubrirse la cara. Kylo viró la cabeza, encontrándola todavía en guardia, y la imagen le pareció agradable pese a la gravedad de la situación.

-Tienes que evitar hacer eso…- Concluyó, como si Rey no hubiera llegado a esa deducción por ella misma.

-Lo haría si supiera cómo.- El habla volvió a ella, al fin.- Pero ¿he sido yo…?- Kylo asintió con la cabeza.- No sé cómo.

-Por un esfuerzo, pequeña.- Rey le miraba con un interés hambriento que a Kylo le encantó.- Lo que no sé es cómo no has roto la cama cuando te has corrido.- Y los colores se le subieron de nuevo a la chica, mirándole ahora con una mueca de enfado contenida.

-Procuremos olvidar… Lo de esta mañana.- Gruñó, reacomodándose en el sofá pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a tener a Kylo, casi encima, atrapándola sin apenas esforzarse. Era tan enorme que le salía solo. Intimidaba, y Rey sólo podía quedarse a la espera, observándole con impaciencia.

-Va a ser una tarea imposible…- Y desvió la mirada durante un segundo. Uno que Rey aprovechó al máximo para mirarle con detalle. Aquella nariz, aquellos cuernos saliendo de su frente con una elegancia brutal, aquellas pestañas larguísimas… Y entonces volvía a tener a esos dos soles observándola.- Yo al menos no voy a poder hacerlo.- Rey tragó saliva con cuidado.

-¿No?- Susurró, casi sin querer. Sorprendiéndose. Creía que la escena no le había impactado demasiado, no le había dado muestras de ello. No físicas… Pero empezaba a pensar que quizá sí, que el pantalón le quedaba algo ancho a él también. Holgado, más bien. Y le vio negar con la cabeza, confirmándole que por su parte no iba a ser tarea fácil olvidarse de algo así.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó. Apiadándose de ella, sintiendo que le proyectaba toda la vergüenza que sentía, a través de la Fuerza. Rey desvió la mirada, analizándose, y luego volvió a conducir los ojos a él.

-No lo sé.- Y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso es bueno.- Habló, levantándose cuando su oído captó el burbujeo del agua. Rey se había dejado el agua calentándose, en la cocina.- ¿Vas a querer tu té?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y Kylo se desvaneció en humo frente a ella.

Rey pudo dejarse caer sobre el sofá con total tranquilidad, posando un brazo sobre sus ojos, respirando. Estaba agotada, terriblemente agotada. Nerviosa, cansada, pero a la par se sentía eufórica, alegre y con los resquicios del orgasmo todavía azotando su cuerpo.

Cuando Kylo volvió a materializarse ante ella, Rey se incorporó en el sofá, tomando la taza de té y observando que en la otra mano, Kylo llevaba su teléfono móvil.

-Llama al trabajo.- Dijo, tendiéndole el cachivache.- Diles que hoy no puedes.

-Estoy empezando a encontrarme mejor…- Evitó, dispuesta a posar el teléfono en el sofá, pero entonces Kylo usó la Fuerza para detener su mano. Rey viró la cabeza hacia él, preguntándole con su ceño fruncido qué hacía.

-Ahora… Pero luego volverá a pasar. Y puedes tener un accidente. Puedes matar a alguien sin querer.- Y aquello le hizo acelerar su preocupación, tanto a ella como a él.- Y te estás convirtiendo en una hoguera demasiado grande…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué… dices?- Y él se agazapó, posando una mano en sus rodillitas, tan pequeñas, tan tiernas. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla mejor y Rey dio un sorbo a su té.

-Desde que me despertaste llevo controlando todo mi poder para no llamar la atención de quien me encerró allí, Rey.- La chica se quedó con la taza a medio volcar sobre sus labios, mojándolos levemente.- Intento no usarlo, lo contengo. Es difícil y terriblemente agotador. Tú todavía tienes mucho que aprender y lo primero que voy a enseñarte es a saber retenerlo, por tu bien… Y el mío.- La chica asintió, bajando la taza. Kylo desvió su mirada hacia los labios de la chica. Humedecidos. Le llamaban a gritos. Y condujo su mano, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su piel, comprobando si aceptaba el roce, y ella no se apartó. Kylo apoyó la mano y retiró con el pulgar el líquido del té.- ¿Sabes lo que es la Fuerza?- Rey asintió y él volvió a bajar la mano, llevándose el pulgar a la boca y lamiendo lo que se había llevado de ella. Rey desvió los ojos, centrándose.

-Es un poder místico que tienen los jedis… Y que te hacen controlar la mente y levantar cosas.- Kylo sonrió, reacomodándose.

-Decir que la Fuerza sólo la poseen los jedis es un error, pequeña.- Rey se alzó de hombros.

-Dejé estos cuentos muy atrás, hace ya mucho tiempo…- Se mordió el labio, bajando los ojos al té.- Pero ahora…- Y volvió a mirarle.- No sé… No sé nada, Kylo.

-Pues tienes suerte de tenerme por aquí.- Rió, sacándole una sonrisa.- No, pequeña. La Fuerza no es un poder, es una… fuerza.- Rió.- Es algo que está presente en todo lo que nos rodea. Es el contrapunto de las cosas.- Ella asintió, convencida.

-Vale.- Y analizó sus palabras, poco a poco. Y Kylo sonrió, sintiéndose un buen maestro.- Pero…- Y sus comisuras bajaron un poco.- ¿Qué es exactamente?

Él se quedó dubitativo, mirándola. La única forma de entenderlo era sintiéndolo. Como pasaba con el amor, la rabia, los celos… Con absolutamente todo. Y suspiró.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos.- Atrapó la tacita de té y atrajo la mesa de nuevo, usando la Fuerza, para depositarla allí. Cuando volvió la vista a ella, Rey tenía los ojos cerrados. Y fue la visión más tierna de todas las que había tenido. La chica, de nuevo, cerrando los ojos ante él. Confiando.- ¿Sientes el torbellino que tienes en el pecho?- Rey asintió.- Quiero que lo expandas con cuidado.- Rey tomó aire y lo soltó levemente.

Una suave brisa, una sensorial, como un escalofrío, recorrió a Kylo, notándola. Lo estaba haciendo bien, lo hacía lento, con calma. Y se tomó su tiempo, viendo todo lo que ella podía hacer, hasta dónde llegaba su contención. Y entonces le indicó que se detuviera y ella así lo hizo.

Kylo le dio un margen de tiempo, observándola. Viéndose a sí mismo en ella, con todos los ejercicios que él hacía por su cuenta, cuando el Líder Supremo le encerró tras despertar su poder.

-¿Qué sientes?- Rey se relamió, prestando atención.

-Siento… calor.- Anunció.- Frío…- Kylo asentía, notándolo a través de ella.- Vida, en los árboles.

-¿Qué más?

-Muerte, bajo mis pies… Que genera nueva vida.

-¿Y en medio de todo?- Rey sonrió.

-Equilibrio…- Y sonrió un poco más amplio.- Una fuerza… La Fuerza.- Kylo tarareó con la garganta, afirmándolo. Y ella frunció el ceño.- Pero… Siento miedo. Dolor… Tristeza.- Él ladeó la cabeza.- Siento contención… Te…- Y abrió los ojos.- Te siento a ti.

Y Kylo se movió, ágil, golpeó suavemente el pecho de la chica con dos de sus dedos y Rey soltó aire mientras sentía como todo lo que había expandido regresaba hacia ella con Fuerza.

-Suficiente…- Pronunció mientras ella se miraba el pecho, dolida.

-¿Suficiente?

-¿Te has quedado con esta última sensación? –Habló, cortando a la chica de cuajo.

-¿Última sensación?

-Cuando todo ha vuelto.- Rey asintió.- Mantenla.

-¿Cómo?- Kylo se quedó observándola mientras ella maquinaba. Analizando. Y entonces dio con la respuesta, boqueando, alzando la cabeza.- Es como eso de no enredarse con los pensamientos…

-Exacto.- Sentenció.- Y ahora aguanta.

-Pero…- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.- Es agotador…

-Al principio.- Ella le miró mientras él tomaba de nuevo la taza de té y se la ofrecía.- Luego sale solo, pequeña.- Y volvió a tenderle el teléfono.- Llama a tu trabajo. Hoy no puedes salir. No hasta que tengamos solucionados un par de puntos respecto a tu… despertar.

-Bueno… - Resolvió, cogiendo el teléfono entre sus dos manitas y marcando la numeración. – No es como si alguna vez nadie se hubiera esforzado por ponerme las cosas fáciles. – Se llevó el móvil a la oreja, atrapándolo contra su hombro y aguantándole la mirada al demonio mientras se escondía tras su taza de té. Un timbrazo. Dos. Subió las piernas al sofá para cruzarlas y dejar la taza en el hueco entre ellas. –Deja de mirarme así. – Le soltó. No le ponía nadie las cosas fáciles pero a veces bastaba con que no se lo pusieran más difícil. Y esa sonrisa ladeada no ayudaba. – En serio. - Tres. Odiaba llamar por teléfono. Y más cuando sentía que estaba mintiendo. Porque ahora estaba bien. Y si seguía mirando a Kylo, sentía que se estaba escaqueando del trabajo para estar con él. Cuatro.

\- Sargento Turmond, al habla. – Su voz fuerte y firme obligaba a la chica a responder.

-Buenos días, sargento. Soy Rey, la nueva médico forense de laboratorio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguna novedad en el caso o sobre qué ocurrió en las cámaras del laboratorio? – Exigió saber. Y ella casi se atraganta con la bola que se le había formado en la garganta. Mierda, se había olvidado por completo de aquel incidente. Torció el gesto y eso hizo que Kylo ladeara la cabeza, curioso.

\- Me temo que no, pero haré cuanto esté en mi mano para solucionarlo.

-Espero que entienda que, si le he dado el beneficio de la duda, es por la profesionalidad excelente que me han dicho que usted tiene pero que, en última estancia, es usted misma la responsable de una pérdida importante de pruebas del caso.

-Sí, sargento, soy consciente.

-¿Cuál era el motivo de su llamada, doctora? – Y a Rey le costó más que nunca decir algo tan sencillo. Sentía que era su deber ir a trabajar después de esta llamada de atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia Kylo y este, al instante, negó suavemente con la cabeza, adivinando lo que pasaba. Ella cogió aire profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Que hoy debo ausentarme, no me encuentro en condiciones de cumplir sin poner más en peligro mi trabajo o la investigación.

-Entiendo. – Dijo sin más. – Recupérese y vuelva a nuestras filas cuanto antes, doctora. Sigue siendo imprescindible en el caso. – Y la línea se cortó sin más dilaciones.

Rey se apartó el teléfono, con un suspiro, antes de lanzarlo a la otra punta del sofá, con el estómago revuelto de repente y una creciente sensación de mareo. Sentía el sudor frío cubriéndola, le pitaban los oídos y le palpitaban las sienes. Se recostó sobre el respaldo y al instante sintió la mano de Kylo sobre su nuca, fría, aliviándola. Y al abrir los ojos, le tenía casi sobre ella. No se apartó, no se asustó. Era ya casi normal. Se sentía ya incluso bien.

-Te tengo. – Le dijo en un susurro quedo que sintió en el pecho. Al parecer, no se había dejado caer sobre el respaldo como creía. Había estado cayendo hacia un lado, mareada.

-Es como una mala fiebre. – Le concedió, mientras él volvía a quitarle la taza de té, dejándola en un lugar seguro, mientras la recostaba sobre los cojines. – Tampoco sería una sorpresa si me hubiera pasado algo en el trabajo. – Rey dejó escurrir su mano hasta su cuello, enredando los dedos en los mechones negros más cercanos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Ladeó la cabeza, curioso y dejándose acariciar por sus dedos, sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando antes has dicho que, en mi estado, podría matar a alguien sin querer? – Él asintió, costándole seguir el hilo porque sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en el recorrido de sus dedos sobre su piel. – Lo más probable es que se me cayera líquido de embalsamar al suelo, lo pisara sin querer, resbalara y me diera en la cabeza con la mesa de autopsias. – Soltó, con una sonrisa mientras su pelo se arremolinaba sobre el cojín que hacía de almohada.

-¿Te persigue la mala suerte?

-Es una manera de decirlo. – Giró la cabeza para poder mirarle y enfrentar su mirada, tomándose un par de segundos para poder centrar sus ojos en él. – Aunque de pequeña eran más fáciles de ver y de oír, sombras y susurros. – Recorrió su cuello con la mano, recorriendo las muescas, marcas y símbolos que poblaban su piel, hasta llegar a la cicatriz. – Siento haberte hecho esto.

-No te preocupes. – Arrastró su garra hasta que pudo atrapar sus dedos. Así no podía concentrarse en lo que decía, no si seguía acariciándole. – Es halagador llevar tu marca. – Se llevó sus nudillos a los labios, haciéndose, en ese mismo instante, dueño y señor de toda su atención. - ¿Cómo que eran "sombras y susurros"? – Vio a Rey poner los ojos en blanco, como si no quisiera seguir por ese tema y Kylo sonrió, complacido. Ella quería seguir el tema por otros derroteros.

-Era pequeña. – Se echó el brazo libre sobre la cara, cubriendo sus ojos. – Tenía pesadillas todo el rato y a veces parecía que no se iban cuando despertaba. Eso es todo.

-¿Terminaron cuando creciste? – El silencio que siguió fue suficiente respuesta. - ¿Se hizo peor? – Y Kylo empezó a sospechar que no eran sólo pesadillas. - ¿Qué pasaba?

-Pequeños accidentes al principio. – Empezó. - Un suelo flojo en el orfanato derrumbándose justo cuando yo pisaba. Un traspies en la escalera. Un terraplén en una excursión. Unos alambres sueltos en la valla que rodeaba el orfanato. – Se encogió de hombros desde su postura, sin ver las expresiones que se sucedían en el rostro de Kylo. – Al principio, pensé que era sólo mala suerte sumada a mi torpeza natural.

-¿Al principio? – Ella asintió.

-Sí, eso cambió el día que me quedé paralizada en mitad de la carretera, por ejemplo. O cuando me pilló aquella tormenta eléctrica en la carretera, de noche. – Se retiró el pelo de la cara, mucho más calmada, sintiendo que volvía a recuperarse y callándose a tiempo antes de darle la razón. Habría sido terrible ir a trabajar en estas condiciones. – O cuando confundí un vaso de agua y con el formol. – Se giró para mirarle, y se quedó instantáneamente callada al ver su cara, su ceño fruncido con preocupación.

-Me temo que no es sólo torpeza. – Le dijo, jugando con sus dedos y sintiendo el impulso de posar sus labios en las yemas de todos ellos. - ¿Dejó de pasar alguna vez?- Rey se quedó callada, pensando.

-No recuerdo cuándo pero… sí.- Kylo observó a Rey con cuidado, analizando cada palabra que decía y conectándola con una de sus muchas teorías que había formado respecto a ella.- Sencillamente un día me di cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin accidentes…

-¿Y, por aquel entonces…?- Empezó, captando la mirada de Rey. Él cerró la boca, desviando los ojos y encontrando otro camino por el que llegar a su respuesta.- Me dijiste que hubo un tiempo que dejaste de creer en la Fuerza… En "todos esos cuentos".- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Coincidió con ese tiempo sin accidentes?

-Sí…- Susurró, viendo una coincidencia que no había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora.- Sí, fue así…- Le miraba como si supiera que Kylo estaba guardándose algo. Tenía ganas de saber qué era, a qué se debía tanto rodeo, tanto misterio, tanto…

Él chasqueó los dedos frente a ella. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces seguidas, deteniendo todos sus pensamientos con ello.

-Cuidado, pequeña. Aguanta.- Rey achicó un ojo.- Te estabas yendo.

-¿Yendo?

-La Fuerza.- Rey asintió, concediéndoselo.- No dejes que se te vaya tanto la proyección, Rey. Es peligroso. Y tenemos al General rondándonos…- Rey se removió, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Al General?- Kylo asintió y por algún motivo, quizá la Fuerza, Rey captó que se refería al reverendo. Un pequeño silencio les envolvió. Los ojos de Kylo sobre ella pesaban casi tanto como dos destructores imperiales, su presencia, la fuerza que emanaba y que ahora Rey sentía con una intensidad abrumadora, le ponían los pelos de punta. Activaba sus sentidos, conseguía que estuviera alerta y, al mismo tiempo, relajada.

Su escrutinio silencioso le hacía cosquillas, y él, poco a poco, venciéndose lentamente hacia ella como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara. Se sentía encandilada con tan poco que él hiciera y, sin querer, carraspeó por inercia, bajando los ojos y devolviéndole a la tierra de nuevo. Kylo había vuelto a perderse dentro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la creencia o no de la Fuerza con mis… accidentes?- Vio cómo la nuez de Kylo se movía con violencia cuando tragó saliva. Él se apartó un poco, tomando aire lentamente.

-No puedo decir su nombre.

-¿Su nombre?- La vista perdida que le dedicó el demonio le hizo pensar que Kylo tenía sarcófagos en su interior, ocupados por el recuerdo de alguien a quien no quería nombrar para no llamarle.- Kylo, por favor…- Se reacomodó otra vez, levantando el torso hasta quedar sentada, llegando al fin a su altura.- Por favor… Necesito que me ayudes.- Y su manita se liberó del agarre que ejercían las de él.- Necesito que me lo cuentes todo.- Imitó su anterior gesto, acercando la mano a su cara y deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su contacto, como pidiéndole permiso a pesar de estar ya en contacto el uno con el otro.- Por favor.

Y movió su cabeza hasta cerrar el espacio entre su mano y él, apoyándose en ella. Sintiendo toda la energía de la chica fluir a través de él.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima.- Gruñó, cerrando los ojos y planteándose muy en serio dejarse llevar un poco, soltarse un poco… Y abrirle paso a su interior, guiándola a través de todo para que no se perdiera. Pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, extrañado al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, encontró a Rey, mirándole y pidiendo una explicación mayor.- "Todo" no es una historia agradable…

El roce de Rey, acariciándole, volvió a traerle de vuelta con ella a ese salón. Mirándola mientras la chica se esforzaba por querer saber más cosas de él. Kylo era consciente de muchos datos de su vida, pero a la inversa no se daba la situación.

-Por favor…- Insistió.- Si tú no sientes pena por mí, yo no la sentiré por ti.

-Eso es fácil de decir, pero imposible de cumplir.- Rey negó con la cabeza y Kylo se reacomodó, apartándose de ella y tomando aire.- Está bien…- Rey intentó controlar todo lo que pudo la alegría que esas palabras le provocaron.- Pero necesito que te dejes guiar por mí.- Ella asintió.- Y que no intentes tomar el control. Debes seguir aguantando ¿Entiendes?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y Kylo extendió su garra una vez más frente a ella.- Pues cuando quieras… Puedes tocarme.

Rey bajó la mirada a su mano, grande, engarfiada, oscurecida desde la punta de los dedos y aclarándose a medida que llegaba a su antebrazo, lleno de aquellas escarificaciones terribles que le resultaban familiares. Alzó su mano, llegando a la de él y tocándole a la par que sus miradas se entrelazaban.

Y un silencio sordo les inundó, como ruido blanco. No había nada más a su alrededor, Rey no podía despegar los ojos de los suyos, sintiendo cómo todo a su alrededor se volvía negro mientras recuerdos que no eran suyos llenaban su cabeza, poco a poco.

La imagen de un niño que, al igual que ella, tenía sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Unos padres que le querían… Y que le fueron arrebatados por un ser poderoso, colosal, temible. Una punzada de dolor le hizo contraer el rostro mientras un grito ensordecedor inundaba su cabeza, seguido de un montón de recuerdos que, por algún motivo se enlazaban con los suyos. Era demasiado y no entendía nada, y empezaba a asustarse… Queriendo separarse de él, queriendo que todo frenara… Queriendo que dejara de tocarla.

Y Kylo vio que frente a él se abría una puerta, y vio el pasado de la chica con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Y aquel hilo que tanto se moría por tirar, por desenredar, se alzaba ante él.

Esta vez no pudo frenarse. Sintió que ella hizo un ademán de alejarse pero él sostuvo su mano con fuerza. Mirando dentro de ella, invadiendo, sintiendo algo que jamás, jamás había sentido. Que en su vida no se había visto preparado para encontrar algo así, una fuerza así, unos recuerdos así… Un enlace así. Porque se veía a través de ella. Porque sus sendas habían sido paralelas y al fin, al fin, se habían cruzado en el horizonte, sin ser una ilusión.

-Kylo…- Gimoteó ella pero él estaba demasiado absorto por la comprensión, por la empatía, por todo…- Kylo, basta…- Otra vez intentó zafarse pero él no podía, no podía y no quería.

-Espera.- Articuló casi por inercia, pasmado ante todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo…

Ofrecer.

Se lo estaba dando todo. Y él había dejado de transmitir. Parpadeó, regresando a la tierra y fue de nuevo cuando Rey le empujó lejos, cuando el sonido regresó de golpe, cuando la chica chilló con rabia. Las lágrimas en sus ojos le asustaron, haciendo que se pusiera en pie para ir a socorrerla de alguna manera pero Rey retrocedió.

-Rey…

-¡Apártate!- Gritó, haciendo que reculara un paso. Y esa fue la primera vez, desde que había abierto el sepulcro, que vio miedo en los ojos de la chica. La primera vez.

\- Rey… - Dijo, en apenas un susurro, acercándose a ella con las garras en alto, mientras Rey daba un paso más hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

Kylo se paró en seco, con el pecho pesado, como si llevara la luna metida dentro. Jamás había visto a Rey así, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la cara roja por el esfuerzo de contenerle y contenerse, llena de rabia y miedo, una combinación peligrosa y más aún en su estado.

Porque él lo sabía. La Fuerza era una entidad poderosa y determinante y, aunque la naturaleza de Rey fuera puramente buena, bastaban un par de tirones mal dados para que todo su sendero se torciera. Eran sus acciones y las decisiones que tomaba las que señalaban el camino pero todo, todo depende de las mismas experiencias y de con quién las vives.

Y él había estado a punto de tirar demasiado de ella. Había estado a punto de romperla en el momento más vulnerable de su vida. Había estado a punto de absorberla sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sólo que ella sí se había dado cuenta. Y había tenido la fuerza y la entereza para apartarle.

Mantuvo la distancia que ella había creado entre ellos… y que él había provocado, rezándole a la Fuerza como llevaba demasiadas décadas sin hacer, porque no fuera un alejamiento categórico y terminante. No ahora.

No ahora. No podía dejar que rehuyera de él justo cuando acababa de conseguir el contacto con ella sin robarle ni apropiarse de nada.

-Gorrión… - Empezó, sin moverse de donde estaba. Ella no le dejó proseguir.

Se había excedido y Rey necesitaba unos límites entre los que sentirse segura, cercar su perímetro de comodidad y saber cuánto podía alejarse.

Había sentido esa seguridad cuando él le había cogido de la mano. Se había sentido casi como una niña a la que ayudan a cruzar la carretera porque su altura no da como para que la vean por encima del parabrisas.

El demonio había empezado a guiarla y, aunque no había sido un camino de rosas, era un páramo que había podido cruzar. Hasta que había tirado de ella con más fuerza. Casi había podido sentir como su muñeca se amorataba bajo su agarre. Y había visto el abismo al que había estado a punto de arrojarla. Había tirado de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, había intentado frenarle clavando los pies en el suelo. Y él tiraba. Y ella gritaba. Llena de miedo y pavor, sin poder quitar la vista de la oscuridad que le había presentado.

Se había dejado caer de bruces justo en el borde, resistiendo. Y cuando le soltó, había corrido tanto como había podido y sus piernas temblorosas le habían permitido.

Todo, todo, dentro de su cabeza.

Aterrorizándola.

Quitándole el poco control que había tenido.

\- No, Kylo. – Le miró, negando con la cabeza aunque eso despertara sus mareos tanto como haberse levantado de golpe. – No. – Repitió, afianzándose mientras se apoyaba en la pared más cercana, para no caerse. Porque sabía que la casa era firme, pero ella sentía el suelo ondulándose bajo sus pies. – Ahora no. – Le miró y sintió una punzada de dolor al mirarle, sin saber si nacía de ella, de él, o conmutaba en ambos. – Necesito estar sola. – Y le vio cerrar la boca de golpe, bajar las manos y los hombros, casi desinflándose. – Por favor.

Y ese último deje tembloroso en su voz, casi como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar, fue lo que hizo que Kylo asintiera con pesadez y cediera, volatilizándose en humo negro ante sus ojos, desapareciendo para mimetizarse con las sombras de cada objeto. Como un guardián oscuro.

Dejándola sola. Otra vez.

Que ella misma se lo había pedido, sí. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, no le ayudó a sentirse mejor, ni más segura.

Se apoyó en la pared y se fue arrastrando como pudo hasta la cocina. Porque aunque todo se tambaleara a su alrededor, la lógica le decía que las paredes permanecían firmes, que los cimientos seguían en pie y los tabiques exactamente donde los dejó ayer. Y al dejarse caer sobre la silla, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndola y centrando la mirada en las vetas de la mesa.

Era como la peor la resaca de su vida. Y nunca había tenido una tan demoledora.

Aunque, para ser sincera, la verdadera demolición había sido entrever los recuerdos de Kylo, entrelazándose con los suyos. El amor por sus padres, el miedo, la desolación, la pena, la rabia, la soledad. Y no había sabido dónde terminaban sus experiencias y comenzaban las del demonio hasta que sintió todo ese dolor. Multitud de puñales y agujas clavándose a fuego en su carne para hacer de su piel un grimorio. Unas garras más grandes y más negras retorciendo su cuerpo en mil ángulos antinaturales para luego volver a dejarlo todo en su sitio, haciendo de Kylo un registro andante de la tortura.

Y luego ella.

Era como si hubiera estado buscándola toda la vida.

Se llevó las manos a la nuca, tratando de destensar la presión en su cuello y sus hombros, y sintiendo que no podía culparle. Le había avisado, le había advertido que no sería fácil. Y ella había insistido. Podía entender eso. No necesitas que te supliquen que te muestres cuando estás deseando que te vean.

Pero, aunque le entendiera, no podía perdonarle que hubiera abierto heridas que llevaba toda la vida intentando cerrar. Había echado todo su trabajo por la borda, como si no significara nada. Y ella no estaba ni de lejos preparada para enfrentarse al pus que supuraba el tema de sus padres. Habían muerto y se habían llevado su vida con ellos.

Era más fácil lidiar con la ira que con la pena.

Al alzar la mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina, la que daba al pequeño jardín, vio que debía llevar horas en la misma posición, absorta en sus pensamientos, sin mover un músculo, sin ver una sola sombra fuera de su lugar, solo cambiante por la posición del sol sobre todo cuanto rozaba como su luz cálida y amarilla, sin escuchar un solo ruido que delatara la presencia de nadie, ni siquiera la suya propia.

Y, como si lo hubiera invocado, un sonido estridente y chirriante inundó el completo silencio de la casa. Torció el gesto ante el timbre reclamando toda su tranquilidad y se forzó a levantarse, sorprendiéndose al verse lo suficientemente estable como para llegar a la puerta y abrirla sin ni siquiera plantearse si eso supondría un peligro, cayendo en las advertencias de Kylo justo cuando ya había abierto de par en par…

Y alegrándose al ver las caras de sus amigos, con sus caritas consternadas y una sonrisa suave.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó, aceptando que ambos la envolvieran en un abrazo. - ¿No tenéis trabajo?

-Nos dijo Turmond que te habías pedido el día porque no te encontrabas bien y queríamos asegurarnos de que no fuera otra intoxicación. – Le contestó Poe, invitándose a sí mismo a pasar en la casa, con su desparpajo natural y aprovechándose de la lentitud de respuesta de Rey. Porque les habría parado y mandado a la comisaría. Tenía un demonio de inquilino, por la Fuerza, no podían entrar ahí. Y sin embargo, se quedó boqueando en el quicio mientras Finn también pasaba y le ponía un cartón de caldo caliente en las manos. – Buah, estás convirtiendo esta ruina en una maravilla hogareña. – Le concedió su amigo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, temerosa de asumir las consecuencias. Sólo de pensarlo, volvió a tambalearse.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! – Clamó Finn, tomándola del brazo justo a tiempo para sostenerla. – Venga, ven. – Y fue a llevarla de nuevo al sofá, pero Rey se resistió como buenamente pudo, identificando ese lugar ya con una intimidad que no le correspondía.

\- No, no. – El chico se giró a mirarla. – A la cocina, mejor. – Y cuando llegó, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, con una elegancia equivalente a la de un Hutt desparramándose. Ambos la miraban preocupados. – No es una intoxicación, sólo me encuentro como si me hubiera dado un mal viaje. – Les dijo, forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio un cuervo con plumas de humo y ojos amarillos asomado en la ventana abierta de la cocina, mirando la estampa que hacían todos desde el alféizar. Protector o acechante. Y Rey no sabía cuál de las dos opciones daba más miedo. O si debía tenerlo por ella o por sus amigos.


	9. 9 Dos de Copas

**9\. Dos de copas**

Se forzó a tranquilizarse. Porque no podía ser, simplemente no podía. Él mismo había dicho que no podía salir de esa misma casa, que era como una jaula con complejo de matrioska ideada solo para mantenerle dentro. Y que la única razón por la que aquel montón de cimientos, ladrillo y madera no salía volando por los aires en una columna de humo y fuego era sólo porque ella estaba dentro. Y le era útil.

Pero al estrechar los ojos, simulando que le dolía la cabeza más de lo que lo hacía, se pudo fijar en que el maldito cuervo de ojos amarillos ni siquiera se posaba con corporeidad sobre el alfeizar. Que la ventana estaba abierta y la criatura era ese cúmulo de humo negro y espeso que reconocía como su firma.

Le había dicho que se fuera, que la dejara tranquila, que necesitaba espacio después de lo ocurrido. Y ahí seguía rondándola. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Porque era incapaz de predecir su siguiente movimiento, su actitud o su intención.

Y mientras ella fuera la única que tenía que lidiar con él, casi no tenía ningún problema. Pero ahora, precisamente ahora, que sus amigos le habían sorprendido llamando a su puerta sin previo aviso, y con todo el derecho a hacerlo, precisamente ahora es cuando necesitaba que se mantuviera tranquilito y callado en su rincón.

No le hizo falta su recién descubierta sensibilidad en la Fuerza para saber que no sería así.

 _Qué lista eres, gorrión…_

Su cabeza se movió de lado a lado, buscándole, intentando divisar una sombra en cualquier pared, en cualquier esquina. Pero el origen de su voz parecía originarse en su misma cabeza. Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a la ventana y ahí seguía el cuervo, mirándola de lleno, sin que sus amigos parecieran conscientes de él. Como si sólo Rey pudiera verle.

Y si era así, tendría que aprovecharlo. Porque no esperaba tener que explicarles por qué se movían las sombras de su casa, o porque hablaban los espejos. O por qué había un hombre de dos metros con cuernos en su casa.

-¿Queréis algo de beber? – Les ofreció con cortesía, haciendo amago de levantarse y cayendo de nuevo sobre la silla ante el empuje que ejerció Finn sobre sus hombros, negándose a que se levantara.

-No te preocupes, Rey, sé dónde está la nevera. – Dijo Poe, con esa sonrisa canalla que le caracterizaba, y que le decía que sus ojos iban a cacer primero en la lata de cerveza que en la opción de beberse un saludable zumo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la nevera, esta se cerró de golpe a punto de pillarle la mano. Rey boqueó y su amigo se giró a mirarla.

-Tengo que arreglar el retroceso de ese cacharro. – Le dijo, queriendo excusar algo que, sabía, no era culpa de la nevera, sino del maldito cuervo que tenía en la ventana.

 _No quiero intrusos en esta casa_ , volvió a retumbar su voz entre las paredes de su cabeza. Rey se llevó las manos a las sienes, inquieta y empezando a enfadarse. Si sólo podía oírle ella diciendo tonterías, Kylo podría oírla perfectamente si ella volvía a "pensar en alto".

 _¿Perdona?_ Imprimió toda su ofensa en el tono. _Te recuerdo que YO compré esta casa y nadie me avisó de que venía con un okupa. A ellos les invité, mientras tú venías en el pack. Así que chitón._

 _Modera el tono, pequeña, no olvides con quién estás hablando._

 _Modérate tú y relaja ese venazo intransigente de macho. Conmigo no funciona_

… _Veremos._

 _¿¡Cómo qué "veremos"!? ¿Pero tú quién te has creído? ¿Por quién me has tomado?_

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta al otro lado. Todo quedó callado y en orden, de nuevo, como si nada. Pero Rey no cometió el error de pensar que se había metido en su agujero a estar tranquilo hasta que Finn y Poe se fueran. No, seguro que haría lo posible por forzar su marcha.

Centró la mirada en sus amigos de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que había estado moviéndose como si él estuviera ante ella o hubiera podido verle, actuando como una loca. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba para confirmarles que Hux había sido una alucinación.

Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y ella misma se levantó y fue a la nevera, sacando la cerveza para Poe y volviendo a cerrar, como si nada… Aunque también haciendo algo parecido a marcar territorio.

Esta es SU casa. Suya. Ni siquiera tendría que estar luchando por ella, ni por su dominio, ni por poder darles algo de beber a sus amigos. Por favor, es que resultaba absurdo si se pensaba con frialdad.

 _No hay nada frío en ti desde esta mañana._

Ahí estaba, de vuelta a la provocación. Y ella, sin poder evitar que se le enrojecieran las pecas cuando su mente se vio asaltada por una sucesión de diapositivas entremezcladas entre su perspectiva al mirarle y la del demonio al no quitarle el ojo de encima. Y con el calor en las mejillas delatándola, Finn empezó a mirarla con seriedad.

-¿Estás segura de que no sería mejor ir al médico? - Quiso saber con preocupación, acercándose a ella y poniéndole la palma de la mano en la frente para sentir si tenía fiebre. Un gruñido hizo retumbar las paredes. Pero sólo pudo sentirlo ella. Rey puso los ojos en blanco ante su actitud, sirviéndole de respuesta a ambos.

 _Más vale que te comportes._ Y lo que le respondió fue un suave murmullo de risa.

 _¿O qué, pequeña?_ El cuervo revoloteó nervioso en su ventana, disolviéndose en el aire y haciendo que esta se cerrara con un golpe seco que sobresaltó a los tres presentes. _¿Te crees preparada para jugar a esto conmigo?_ Sin embargo, la única que no miraba hacia la ventana sino hacia el resto de paredes, como si escuchara susurros, era ella. _Conozco juegos más divertidos._

 _No quiero jugar contigo. Te he dicho que quiero estar tranquila._

 _No es como si me hubieras dejado opciones, pequeña._

 _Sí, claro, ahora cúlpame a mí de que tú seas un idiota impertinente con necesidad de atención._

Y el estrépito de una puerta cerrándose con una fuerza capaz de haberla sacado de sus goznes invadió la casa. Sus amigos volvieron a mirarla y ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Es una casa vieja y estas cosas pasan cuando te dejas las ventanas abiertas, que hay corriente.- La risa socarrona de Kylo, resonando con fuerza en su cabeza, le hizo arrugar el rostro más de lo habitual.

-O… Quizá sea un fantasma de la Fuerza.- Empezó Poe, volviéndose hacia Finn, quien tenía ciertas reticencias con ese tema.

-Poe…- Le llamó la atención su compañero.- No existen los fantasmas de la Fuerza.- Rey tragó saliva mientras se daba la vuelta, maniobrando y sirviendo las bebidas, escuchando a Kylo reír de nuevo en su cabeza.

- _Basta_.- Le recriminó mentalmente, obviando la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas entre Finn y Poe.

- _Empiezo a figurarme dónde está el punto de partida de todas esas ideas equivocadas en tu cabeza… Porque creo que he dado con los culpables._

- _Cállate…_

 _-¿Quieres que les descubramos las sendas de la Fuerza juntos?_

- _¡No!_

- _¿No? Pobrecitos ¿No te da pena que vivan en una mentira?_

-¡NO!- Chilló. Tanto mental como físicamente, acallando de golpe la charla entre sus dos amigos, quienes viraron hacia ella, observándola. Rey se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por la frente.- _Por favor, déjame en paz… Déjales en paz._

- _¿O qué?_

- _Eres insufrible…_ \- Lloró en su cabeza, cansada, agotada.

No estaba en condiciones de aguantar nada, mucho menos a ese condenado demonio haciendo de las suyas, quizá provocando que se apartaran las dos personas que Rey más cerca necesitaba.

Hubiera seguido maldiciendo o rogando a Kylo que les dejara tranquilos pero una mano en su hombro, que le arrancó otro gruñido al demonio en su cabeza, hizo que Rey frenara todos sus pensamientos y se girara hacia ellos.

Tanto Finn como Poe compartieron miradas mutuamente, hablándose en silencio, hasta que Finn captó la atención total de la chica.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?

Y Rey fue a decir algo hasta que, sin querer, pudo percibir preocupación. Miedo. Un pánico persistente y que ella conocía. Un miedo que aparece justo cuando necesitas hablar con alguien en el momento menos indicado. Y el terror se le empezaba a contagiar. Bajó los ojos hacia sus amigos, quienes seguían llevando la placa, el arma… Y ese maldito bloc de notas que Finn siempre llevaba encima. Alzó los ojos a ellos.

-¿Estáis de servicio, verdad?- Aquello que había intentado formular como una pregunta, sonó tan pesado como una acusación. Finn retrocedió un poco.- Ha pasado algo…- Susurró. Y por la forma en la que Poe miró a Finn, Rey empezó a temerse algo.

-Te dije que no era un buen momento…- Gruñó entre dientes Finn, quien se dio la vuelta, pasándose la mano por la cabeza e intentando que Rey no pudiera percibirle… Pero lamentablemente no fue así.

-¿Qué pasa?- Exigió Rey pero sólo sintió la mano de Poe abarcarle la muñeca, tirando de ella hasta lograr sentarla de nuevo en la cocina mientras ellos dos se quedaban de pie.- ¿Qué?- Empezaba a enfadarse.

-Han encontrado una relación… Con las fotografías que tenemos de los cuerpos. Los del asesino.- Rey se quedó estática. Poe se pasaba las manos por la cara y apoyó la cintura en el canto de la mesa, quedando frente a Rey, quien le miraba sin entender nada.

Una sombra que percibió por el rabillo del ojo, moviéndose a su derecha, hizo que apretara el puño. No, no era un buen momento para absolutamente nada. Ni para las bobadas de Kylo, ni para aguantar un golpe como lo que fueran a decirle, ni para estar dolida por la Fuerza… Para absolutamente nada. Vio la zarpa de Kylo materializarse casi imperceptiblemente en el hombro de Poe, y Rey se hinchó, haciendo ademán de levantarse y frenarle. Lo que menos quería era que le tocara y Poe quedara a su merced pero entonces…

-Rey… Han encontrado marcas que coinciden de forma idéntica en el cuerpo de la última víctima y tus padres…

Kylo se detuvo.

Rey se detuvo.

El mundo entero, la galaxia, frenó su ritmo con aquella confesión. Rey sabía lo que iba a seguirle. Y ya estaba empezando a negar con la cabeza cuando Poe prosiguió mientras Kylo se volatilizaba. Desapareciendo.

-Hemos pedido que nos traigan el expediente del caso de tus padres y…- La chica empezó a negar con la cabeza y Poe frenó en seco, cambiando de estrategia.- Rey, sólo necesitamos que…

-No pienso reabrir ese expediente.- Ella plantó ambas manos sobre la mesa, levantándose.- Quedó cerrado, desvinculado del caso porque el patrón era diferente al resto. Punto.

-Sí pero…- Intentó Finn.- Rey ¿Y si la muerte de tus padres fuera un caso concreto que…?

-Debéis marcharos.- Habló, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, impidiendo que nadie dijera nada.- Ahora.- Insistió.

-Pero Rey…

-¡Ya hablaremos mañana, Poe!- Gritó, un poco más alto. Abriendo la puerta y señalándoles la salida mientras los dos chicos cerraban la boca y compartían miradas.

-Léete el nuevo informe del equipo de investigación, por favor…- Habló Finn, tendiéndole una carpeta con archivos que Rey dudó en atrapar.- O al menos…

-Hablamos mañana.- Sentenció, atrapando aquella carpeta y cerrando la puerta, alejándoles. Dejándoles fuera.

No.

No podía ser.

El caso de sus padres se había quedado al margen pese a presentar similitudes con los demás asesinatos pero fue tan… tan en disonancia con todo lo demás que se quedó fuera, como un eslabón perdido. Como una pieza que parecía pertenecer a otro puzle.

Rey aprovechó el momento para correr escaleras arriba, subiendo a pasos acelerados, uno tras otro, lanzando la carpeta bien lejos y escondiéndose bajo la cama, acurrucándose y empezando a sollozar. Y cerrándose en banda a todo. Sintiendo que esa sugerencia, ese ejercicio, ese "no te enredes en tus pensamientos" hacía más efecto que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho para evadirse. Y sólo se quedó allí, queriendo estar sola… O eso se forzaba a creer.

Kylo había decidido alejarse cuando Poe mencionó aquello, cayendo en la cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

Si Rey era su supuesta estrella sin nombre, si Rey había vivido todo lo que había vivido, todos aquellos esquivos a la muerte, el orfanato, todo… Debería tener un punto de partida que conocía de sobra. Un punto de partida que, hasta ahora, no había tenido en cuenta. Y es que sus padres debieron morir igual que los suyos… Sólo que, por algún motivo, si Snoke era el responsable, no debió dar con Rey para poder hacerle lo que le hizo a él. Y sentía cierta envidia pero un alivio brutal al pensarlo.

Porque no soportaba la idea de visualizarla pasando por los mismos aros que le hicieron pasar a él.

Se materializó de nuevo en la cocina, donde se había bloqueado, sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había decidido irse, darle su espacio. Pero Finn y Poe ya no estaban. Apenas había ya rastro de su olor… Pero no escuchaba a su pequeña. Ni la escuchaba, ni podía sentirla.

Intentó imprimir su voz en su mente pero se encontró con un muro, con una niebla densa y oscura que le impedía calcular la distancia exacta.

Decidió actuar por instinto, yendo hacia la puerta principal y captando el olor de la chica, que ascendía por las escaleras. Conseguía olerla a ella casi tanto como su miedo y desesperación, y siguió el rastro hacia la habitación, donde se intensificaba.

Kylo andaba sin hacer retumbe con los pies, era casi una proeza debido a su tamaño, peso y complexión. Pero sabía hacerlo, le habían adiestrado para ser una jodida sombra en todos los sentidos… Y su vista dio de lleno con la carpeta, tirada con desprecio sobre la cama, donde el olor de Rey se hacía más fuerte.

Kylo se situó a los pies de la misma y con la Fuerza abrió el carpesano, pasando las hojas una a una, observando las fotografías, leyendo un par de líneas y meditando con cuidado. Definitivamente todo aquello tenía demasiada relación. Y habría seguido dándole vueltas al tema hasta que un sollozo le hizo alzar la cabeza, clavando la vista a la nada, prestando atención con los oídos. Y de nuevo un sollozo, un gimoteo… El aire cortado por hipidos violentos.

Se venció hacia un lado, observando el hueco bajo la cama, justo donde se intensificaba el sonido.

Se agachó con cuidado, quedando en paralelo al hueco. Apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y ladeando la cabeza para poder ver en su interior… No tardó en divisar la desgarradora imagen de su pequeña, llorando sin consuelo, con la vista perdida. Sin ser consciente.

La Fuerza recorriéndola con intensidad, cegándola, apresándola en memorias y recuerdos pero a la vez en la nada absoluta. Kylo se detuvo un momento a observar la horrible escena, viéndose a sí mismo, atrapado en aquel calabozo, llorando bajo lo que fue su cama en aquel entonces.

Y siseó, intentando llegar a ella con su voz. No se atrevía a descubrir todavía si la estructura de la cama era de metal… O de hierro. Pero de momento quiso quedarse al margen, también para no asustarla. Rey parpadeó en consecuencia y focalizó la vista en él, quien se quedó mirándola y ella devolviéndole el gesto.

Veía demasiado en sus ojos gigantescos. Le contaban la verdad a gritos, indicándole que la chica estaba peor que mal y él no había hecho nada por ayudarla. A decir verdad, no había hecho más que meter la pata una y otra vez…

-Déjame sola…- Gimoteó, captando ahora su atención.- Déjame…- Él volvió a sisear.- No estoy para tonterías…

-Perdóname.- Susurró guturalmente, sintiendo que lo había dicho tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que empezaba a dejar de ser efectivo. Rey desvió los ojos.- Perdóname por todo… Lo siento mucho, Rey.- Que pronunciara su nombre y no alguno de sus apelativos, llamó la atención de la chica, quién alzó los ojos a él otra vez.- Siento lo que pasó cuando…

-¿No te queda otra que intentar tenerme de buen humor contigo, verdad?- Atacó con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo que aquello iba a ser un acto kamikaze, pero llevándolo a cabo de todas formas.- Porque te hago falta.- Kylo la observó desde su posición.- Pero no te sale bien…

-Rey, nada en mi vida me ha salido bien.- Confesó, dolido. Llevando los ojos a las manos de la chica, entrelazadas la una con la otra, apretadas contra su pecho.- Y estoy atrapado en una naturaleza que no me pertenece… Pero es tan mía como si lo hiciera.- Ella le observó, tragando saliva mientras respiraba por la boca, sintiendo que tenía la nariz tan taponada a causa del llanto que no le quedaba otra vía para hacerlo.- No me han entrenado para el autocontrol… Y lo he tenido contigo.

-¿Quieres una recompensa por eso?- Volvió a atacar, venenosa. Kylo parpadeó, analizando aquello y negó con la cabeza con decisión.

-Haces que pueda confiar en ti…- Rey hipó una última vez, clavando sus ojos en los ambarinos de él.- Pero no he hecho nada para que confíes en mí y tú…- Avanzó una mano, lentamente, sintiendo el calor apoderarse de su palma. Era el hierro. Pero no retiró la zarpa y Rey no retrocedió tampoco.- Tú confías en mí.- Confesó, recordando cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos con él delante, recordando aquella madrugada donde la Fuerza les provocó un momento de intimidad, o cuando quiso tocarle. Alzó los ojos y observó que Rey tenía de nuevo esa expresión, esa incomprensión dibujada en la cara.- No te merezco, pequeña… Y ojalá pudiera irme y dejarte en paz pero no puedo.- Habló, observando que su piel se oscurecía aún más por el calor, quemándose.- Tócame y te daré todo lo que quieras de mí, pequeña. Pero si sales, te cuidaré. Y te prometo ser mejor maestro de lo que he sido.

Rey sólo, y como si fuera poco, se le quedó mirando, clavando sus enormes pupilas en las suyas, como buscando un punto en el que anclarse, echar amarras y esperar a que pase la tormenta que se sacudía dentro de ella. El silencio se multiplicaba por cuatro entre esas paredes, el silencio de ella, de él, de la casa y de la Fuerza que les rodeaba, permaneció pesado como un saco de arena cayendo a plomo. Y luego, un respingo. Y una solitaria carcajada seca, apartándole la mirada justo a tiempo…

¿A tiempo para qué? ¿Para quién?

-No necesito que me cuides como si no llevara toda mi vida haciéndolo solita, Kylo. – Estaba hartísima de echar de su vida a tíos con complejo de caballero de brillante armadura en busca de la chica a la que salvar, cuidar y proteger de todos los monstruos. Hasta que el monstruo resultaba ser ella. Sobreviviendo en su cueva. Y un demonio no iba a venirle a estas alturas con la misma cantinela. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? – Y ni siquiera sé lo que quiero.

Acto seguido reculó aun más bajo el somier, metiéndose aún más profundo, en su cueva, en la tranquilidad oscura y controlada de aquel pequeño sitio. Emitiéndole de su vida. Y él lo entendía. La chica había comprado esa casa para ser su refugio, y resulta que había tenido la mala suerte de estar él allí encerrado.

Fue a levantarse y marcharse de ahí, sin decir nada más, a volver a aquel plano triste, gris y frío en el reverso de las paredes y la realidad, donde toda constancia del paso del tiempo se perdía, donde cada día que pasara tendría que esforzarse para volver a sentirla, pero entonces, cuando sus ojos se intensificaron más en la oscuridad del hueco bajo la cama para observarla, encontró que Rey había desaparecido.

Frunció el ceño, ya no estaba allí abajo… Y entonces un movimiento en el colchón, bajo las mantas, llamó toda su atención, haciendo que alzara la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura. Y Rey alzó las sábanas con el brazo y volvió a mantenerle la mirada.

Entonces, Kylo sintió sus neuronas reconectándose con un chispazo que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Ella no se había apartado de él sino que se había movido hacia el centro de la cama para hacerle hueco. Y le invitaba. No podía creérselo. Era como si le volvieran a contar el cuento de la Fuerza, pero elevado a la enésima potencia.

Volvió a acercarse al borde de la cama, despreciando el progresivo calor del hierro de la estructura, plantó las garras sobre el colchón, justo ante su carita, y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Los demonios somos criaturas para el poder, la dominación, el miedo, el dolor y la guerra. – Alzó la zarpa hasta su cara, y no había miedo en su mirada. No temía, como haría cualquiera, qque le destrozara, y eso le rompía más a él que a ella. –Tienes que decirme lo que quieres de mí. – Acarició su mejilla con los nudillos, apartando sus mechones de pelo con una suavidad de la que carecían todos sus actos. – Porque a ti, mi pequeña, a ti te sirvo.

Cualquier otra persona, le hubiera apartado la mirada, hubiera chasqueado la lengua y se hubiera retractado de lo que fuera que quisiera pedirle. Pero ella… Rey mantuvo las mantas en alto y su mirada clavada en él, imperturbable, segura. Kylo incluso juraría que el verde selva de sus ojos se convertía en mercurio líquido.

-Quiero que vengas aquí, Kylo. – Reconocer su vulnerabilidad nunca había supuesto una fortaleza de ningún tipo, pero estaba decidida a dejar de darse de cabezazos contra los muros. Un día, sólo hay palabras indecibles y un dolor de doble filo. Porque mientras el tiempo pasa y no dices una sola palabra, todo el mundo hace como que respeta tu dolor indecible. – Necesito que me des un maldito abrazo.

Y no hizo falta nada más. Casi pudo sentir cómo el planeta se paraba, con el mismo estatismo que las partículas y átomos que les cubrían y les rodeaban, daba una larga respiración y cambiaba la dirección de su órbita, como si se hubiera abierto un aguajero negro al otro lado del universo. Casi pudo sentir la súplica en su interior como una verdadera prueba de resistencia y quien no pudo soportarlo un solo segundo más fue él, subiéndose al colchón sin importar cuánto quemara…

Sin haber podido prever que empezar a sentir cómo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica le envolvía y se enredaba con él, quemaba aun más, pero de una forma que aun no sabía identificar si era más misericordiosa o una tortura. Sus piernas entre las suyas, haciéndole sentir la ternura de sus muslos, sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su cintura hasta entrelazar los dedos a su espalda, y su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Casi era más ella quien le abrazaba a él.

Kylo dejó caer las sábanas sobre ellos, cubriéndoles y escondiéndoles del mundo entero, abrazándola, afianzando su agarre tan, tan cerca de su cuerpo, acurrucándose con ella mientras su pequeña parecía querer meterse entre sus costillas y guarecerse. Quiso decirle que ese no era un lugar seguro pero cuando su fragancia le golpeó los pulmones y toda su esencia le rodeó, se quedó sin aliento, dejándose acunar por su toque… Y por la forma en la que sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta y las yemas de sus dedos jugaban a adivinar el código secreto de sus lunares en braille.

Cabeceó y hundió la cara en su pelo, llevándose consigo todo cuanto pudiera de ella, como el bastardo egoísta y avaricioso que era… Más aún con ella. Y Rey restregó la cara por su pecho, aspirándole exactamente igual que estaba haciendo él, embebiéndose.

Pasó las garras por su pelo, deshaciendo su recogido, enredándose con sus mechones antes de inclinarse aun más para besar su frente, tirando de su cabecita poco a poco hasta él. Pequeños toques con sus labios desperdigados por su piel hasta que alzó la cara y se atrevió a abrir los ojos para encontrarle de lleno, apenas unos centímetros de distancia, esos irises dorados que, de repente, hacían que dejara de tener las ideas tan claras. O más claras de lo que debería.

-No sé en qué piensas…- Habló, captando la atención de sus ojitos verdes, que habían empezado a recorrer su rostro sin querer.- Pero no es una buena idea.- Y suspiró con pesar, pasando de nuevo la mano por su rostro, retirándole varios mechones rebeldes que caían sin ton ni son por su frente.- Definitivamente no lo es, pequeña…

-¿No se supone que debes tentarme a hacer cosas que no están bien?- Él dejó de admirarla para centrarse en sus ojos, hambrientos y necesitados. Reconocía esa mirada… Una vez, una mujer que ya tenía hundida en su memoria le dijo que a veces, si se vivía lo suficiente, podías ver los mismos ojos en distintas personas… Y él se estaba viendo a sí mismo en ella. Y sabía lo que pedía, lo que buscaba. Era lo que él llevaba tiempo buscando y ansiando. Deseando.

Necesitaba a alguien.

-¿Acaso quieres que te tiente?- Ronroneó con un pesar que le apretaba la garganta con dolor. Dejó caer la mano sobre su pecho, donde Rey apoyó la barbilla y ahora era ella quien alzaba su manita, dirigiéndola hacia uno de sus cuernos, tocándolo con cuidado.

-Pensaba que ya lo hacías… Hasta que has hablado.- Kylo sentía un cosquilleo, ascendiendo por su asta, llegando a la punta y luego bajando en sentido contrario y descargando en la frente como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica.

-Quizá sea un demonio de mierda… Uno nefasto.- Confesó, alzando una comisura como si se riera de sí mismo. Y Rey descendió su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla, aquella que Kylo tenía marcada sólo por sus propios lunares.- Casi igual que la idea que has tenido antes…

-Quizá…- Habló ella, mirándole. Sintiéndose como una pieza de metal atraída por un imán.- O quizá…- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, curioso y ansioso de poder seguir escuchándola.-…quizá no.

No sabría decir exactamente desde cuándo estaba ansiando poder tocarle, ni desde cuándo quería poder olerle como había hecho… Pero definitivamente, jamás sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba recreándose en cómo sería besarle.

Recorrió lenta pero decididamente los pocos centímetros que les separaban y posó sus labios sobre los de él, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Uno que, además, se intensificó cuando empezó a sentir que Kylo comenzaba a devolverle el gesto, degustándola. Abrazando su cuerpo y apretándolo contra el suyo, temiendo que Rey se evaporara allí mismo de la misma manera que hacía él, de vez en cuando.

Él era un demonio, uno terriblemente poderoso, cruel y terriblemente violento. Le habían instalado esa metodología a la fuerza, a base de golpes, castigos y otros métodos que cuanto menos los recordaba, más "feliz" vivía. Y, al igual que a matar, también le habían enseñado a no temer a nada, que aquella era una palabra que jamás iría junto a su nombre a menos que se negara… Pero ahora, en ese momento, por primera vez, tuvo miedo y no se flageló al reconocerlo.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño, de dejarse llevar demasiado, de desconectar y que cuando volviera a hacerlo se encontrara con una estampa desagradable.

Entonces sintió la lengua de Rey rozarle los labios, pidiéndole paso en silencio. En un húmedo y excitante silencio que empezaba a desesperarle. Y "¿qué hacer?" fue la pregunta que no dejaba de martillearle una y otra y otra vez. Incesante.

Esa era la palabra que definía ahora mismo su acción, incesante. Se forzaba a creer que quizá el beso le estaba desubicando tanto que no era capaz de corresponder a nada más, porque dudaba mucho que ese coloso no supiera besar bien. Volvió a insistirle, intentando abrirse paso con la lengua, sintiendo que en su interior estallaba una bomba de necesidad apabullante. Pero se encontró con él, de nuevo, sin devolverle el gesto.

Y poco a poco se fue separando de él, abriendo los ojos y encontrándole con los suyos cerrados hasta que lentamente los abrió, dando con ella, quién se mordía el labio y se pasaba la lengua por el mismo, sintiendo que todo le había sabido a poco.

Kylo alzó la mano, pasando los dedos por los labios de la pobre Rey, atrapando la saliva que había dejado en ellos con cada pequeña relamida. Y se deleitó observándola, atrapando ahora con sus dedos el mentón afilado de la muchacha que tenía encima de él. Perdido en la carnosidad de sus labios, en lo bien que sabían y lo suaves que eran. Finalmente, alzó los ojos hasta dar con los de ella, quién tenía esa mirada de incomprensión, de contención… Rogando por más.

-¿Por qué has parado?- Preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz que consiguió focalizar su mirada ambarina en sus ojos desesperados.

-Porque creo que debo avisarte una vez más…- Ella frunció el ceño mientras Kylo pasaba de nuevo el dedo por sus labios, rozándole en consecuencia la punta de la nariz con sus largas y afiladas uñas.- Si esto sigue así, pequeña…- Rey se reacomodó sobre él.- No habrá vuelta atrás.- Y Kylo recibió una risita como respuesta.

-Yo creo que ya hace tiempo que no podemos dar marcha atrás…- Bajó los ojos, contemplando las marcas de su pecho y pasando los dedos por cada una de las cicatrices, sintiéndolas bajo sus yemas mientras él admiraba lo bonita que era en cada ángulo que se le presentara. Y entonces alzó los ojos a ras de sus cejas, mirándole.- ¿O no?

Un gruñido hizo que Rey se aferrara a su cuello en lo que Kylo conseguía intercambiar las posiciones, quedando sobre ella, acorralándola en el colchón mientras ella se soltaba de su cuello hasta caer de espaldas, con aquella bestia endemoniada, agazapada sobre ella. Mirándola como si hubiera terminado de cazarla…

Kylo recorrió sus pecosas mejillas con sus manos y Rey admiraba como pese a aparentar ser dañinas o afiladas, eran hacedoras de las caricias más suaves y tiernas que jamás hubiera recibido.

-Dame permiso para besarte, pequeña…- Aquella frase provocó que la chica clavara sus ojos en él.- Dámelo, por favor.- Y le vio descender la cabeza con cuidado, recorriendo con su nariz en una caricia desde su clavícula hasta llegar al cuello, deteniéndose allí y dejando salir el aire por su boca lentamente, provocando que a Rey se le erizara la piel.- Por favor…- Y ella condujo sus manos, sujetándole por la barbilla y alzándole la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Bésame…- Y esta vez fue Kylo quien recortó la distancia, atrapando sus labios.

Rey tuvo que aferrarse a su espalda ante la intensidad de la caricia, porque era esto lo que esperaba. A Kylo, en su estado más no esperaba menos de él, su aspecto no daba lugar a dudas. Y allí estaba, abriéndose paso con su lengua, adentrándose en ella, besándola, recorriéndola y asfixiándola de una forma que era endemoniadamente deliciosa. Rey correspondía con ganas, intentando seguirle el ritmo, notando el peso de Kylo, poco a poco, posarse sobre ella, aunque no en su total magnitud, sólo en un ademán de hacer que se sintiera aprisionada, que no iba a salir volando… Y lo agradeció.

La chica condujo sus manos, acariciándole la cara, las cicatrices, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su pelo, posicionándose y peinándole con los dedos mientras correspondía. Kylo se separó de su boca, dejando un rastro de besos hasta su cuello mientras Rey se ladeaba, exhibiéndoselo y dándole permiso en silencio.

Sintió primero un lametón y, acto seguido, sus dientes ligeramente afilados, clavándose con una suavidad pasmosa en su piel blandita y cálida, arrancándole un jadeo que erizó el vello de Kylo en consecuencia. Y la sábana que les cubría parecía un velo que les escondía de la realidad, mientras Rey empezaba a contonear su cuerpo bajo el roce de sus manos, sus dedos cálidos acariciando sus hombros, manteniéndola en el sitio, casi como si fuera completamente inconsciente del rayo blanco de calor que había recorrido su columna, desde mordisco en el cuello hasta la unión de sus piernas.

Sus labios y la punta de su lengua apenas rozaban la hendidura de sus clavículas y no podía, no podía creerse cómo era posible que sintiera tanto, tantísimo cada caricia, cada roce. Y cuanto más delicado, por no hacerle daño, más hambrienta le dejaba, como si su piel clamara a gritos por algo más, mucho más.

Kylo apenas estaba sobre ella y Rey sentía como si un campo magnético tirara de su esternón para llegar a él. Pero todo se quedó quieto dentro de ella, cuando le sintió posicionar una rodilla entre las suyas y alzar la mirada, esa mirada, hasta ella, como pidiéndole permiso mientras sus garras cosquilleaban en sus costados, colándose por debajo de la camiseta, recorrer su ombligo, sus costillas y cubrir su pecho sin provocarle una sola marca.

Ese fue el momento en el que Rey fue consciente de cuan sensible estaba, lo mucho que le había escocido su misma piel clamando por un contacto que no llegaba. Fue como el pistoletazo de salida para que su cuerpo enfebreciera, como si tuviera el infierno dentro.

-¿Sabes? – Su voz grave y ronca hizo que la chica entreabriera los ojos mientras su lengua recorría la línea de su mandíbula. – Desde que te vi, me pregunté si tendrías el cuerpo también lleno de pecas…

Ella misma se quitó de encima la molesta prenda antes de que sus manos volvieran a enredarse en los mechones negros de Kylo, justo cuando le vio sacar la lengua, esa lengua, y rodear el pezón antes de jugar con él, sin darse cuenta de que su manera de seguir su pulso también marcaba el ritmo con el que ella ondeaba su cuerpo debajo del suyo, rozándose con su pierna. Y, por supuesto, él lo sintió, como si eso hubiera sido suficiente para distraerle. Sin embargo, no se alzó a mirarla hasta volver a darle otro mordisco, regodeándose con la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba, como si tirara de ella.

La mano sobre su pecho se arrastró hasta su cuello, con el pulgar obligándola a mantener el mentón bien alto, tanto que casi no podía verle a no ser que él lo quisiera. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero cuando sintió su garra recorriendo su vientre hasta enredarse en la cinturilla de sus pantalones, justo cuando él separaba más sus rodillas entre las de ella y sus piernas se abrían aun más para contenerle, aun sin poder sentirle.

No hasta que se inclinó hasta ella, dejando caer su cuerpo duro y pesado sobre el suyo, hundiéndola en el colchón, y notando en ella cada centímetro de él a lo que respondió con un larguísimo suspiro muy, muy cerca de su oído. Sí, necesitaba eso. Que la sostuviera tan fuerte que ella misma pudiera sentirse real, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo y jadeando justo cuando sintió su dureza.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a regodearse con la sensación cuando él volvió a sostener su cabeza, obligando a la chica a mirarle de nuevo, frenando su baile… cuanto pudo.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres, pequeña. – Y se relamió, sin poder contener una sonrisa a medida que veía cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. – ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo quiero? – Ella pareció relajarse, como si fuera la iniciativa en sus gestos lo que hacía que se sonrojara. – Yo quiero mirarte todo el rato. – No, aquello no iba con intención de se quitara la vergüenza de encima. – Dime qué es lo quieres. – Y con la garra que recorría la cinturilla del pantalón, su nudillo recorrió su vientre con una caricia.

-Quiero que… - Boqueó para coger aire y Kylo se apretó contra ella, haciendo que su cuello se arqueara y un jadeo escapara de su garganta antes de que sus manitas volvieran a enredarse entre sus cabellos, intentando sostenerse a su cuello. Lo único que consiguió así fue que la mirara aun más de cerca. Le mantuvo la mirada. – Tócame. – Le susurró en un suspiro quedo contra sus labios.

-¿Con estas manos, pequeña? – Y recorrió su labio inferior con el pulgar, pellizcándolo al final antes de volver a besarla, ondeando su cuerpo al ritmo que marcaban las caderas de la chica, que arrastraba sus manos por sus hombros, por sus bíceps y sus brazos hasta coger sus muñecas e interrumpió el beso para besarle justo en las palmas de las manos, primero una y luego la otra, casi con devoción.

-Con estas manos. – Admitió, antes de guiarlas de nuevo a su cuerpo, los dedos rozando sus pechos, sus garras haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, completamente consciente del daño que podían hacerle y sin que eso le importara lo más mínimo. No mientras él siguiera sobre ella, presionándose en los lugares justos. – Por favor.

Ante esa petición, Kylo nunca había estado más agradecido de su naturaleza, obedeciendo y soltándose de su agarre para llevar sus garras a su cintura, a lo que Rey se quejó por la separación de sus cuerpos y calló de inmediato al escucharle sisear.

Alzó sus piernas y arrastró los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta que estuvieron también lejos de ella. Besando sus tobillos primero. Luego, la cara interna de sus rodillas. Y cuanto más bajaba, más volvía a separar sus piernas, mostrándola cada vez más ante él, aspirando su olor desde la cara interna de sus muslos, recorriéndola con la lengua como si pudiera llevarse su sabor y su olor con él y dejando un sendero descendente de besos… Sin dejar de mirarla, tal y como había dicho.

-Creo que me voy a cobrar ahora la deuda que tienes conmigo, gorrión.

Y muy lejos de vérselo venir, por la timidez que parecía mostrar ahora con él, dando igual cuan valiente hubiera sido antes, ella misma recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, para que él la mirara bien, antes de que sus dedos llegaran hasta el vello rizado entre sus piernas, se recorría con las yemas bajo su mirada lasciva y se mostraba aún más ante él.

-¿Vas a hacer que te lo vuelva a pedir? – Y volvió a acariciarse, extendiendo su humedad por toda ella. - ¿O vas a volver a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada? - Recibió como respuesta inmediata una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona.

-Si tanto te hubiera gustado que interviniera… ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?- Y se acercó a su centro lentamente.- Oh ¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste antes…?- Y alzó los ojos al techo, haciendo como que pensaba, mientras ella apretaba los dientes y volvía a recorrerse de arriba abajo, deteniéndose poco a poco.- Ah, sí… Que no te hacía falta para nada.

-Cállate…-Protestó, deteniendo sus atenciones mientras él se regodeaba.- Sigo sin necesitarte…- Volvió a gruñir.

-Oh, pequeña, ojalá pudiera creerte pero…- Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada inhalación hasta que lentamente soltó el aire, volviendo a enfocar su rostro con aquellos dos focos amarillos.- No me lo demuestras en absoluto.

Y hubiera vuelto a quejarse de no ser porque Kylo hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, pasando la lengua con una lentitud pasmosa por toda, absolutamente toda, su extensión. Llegando hasta su clítoris y pasando por él sin darle demasiada atención, como si todo eso se tratara de un aviso.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me necesitas, pequeña…- Susurró contra su vientre mientras situaba justo, justo la yema de su pulgar en su centro, rotándolo y obligándole a poner los ojos en blanco.- O ya veremos cómo solucionas esto tú solita…

-Habrás visto… Que tengo cierta experiencia.- Intentó defenderse y quedar por encima, pero sólo consiguió que Kylo riera mientras su pulgar daba otra vuelta.

-¿Prefieres tu experiencia… o me prefieres a mí?- Rey se reacomodó, tomando uno de sus cuernos con la mano, queriendo controlarle con eso pero entonces Kylo volvió a darle un lametón justo donde más lo necesitaba, y sólo se quedó aferrándose a su asta, evitando poner los ojos demasiado en blanco mientras él sonreía, victorioso.- No hay más preguntas, Señoría…

-Pues cállate…- Gruñó ella, captando su atención.- Y no pares, joder…- Suplicó.

Kylo se quedó un momento, dudando en si había registrado bien aquello ¿Una súplica? ¿Ella? No tardó mucho más en complacerla. En someterse para complacerla. Y sí, era la frase con la que solía quedarse todo el mundo… Pero en este caso, en ella, concretamente, estaba empezando a verlo de otra manera y tomárselo de forma completamente distinta.

Porque por ella se sometería a lo que hiciera falta con tal de saber que iba a estar contenta y tan a gusto como lo estaba ahora. Dio otro lametón más lento antes de alzarse, estimulando su clítoris con la yema del pulgar mientras Rey se retorcía bajo su toque. Ella abrió los ojos, dejándolos entrecerrados, y conduciendo la vista a su cuerpo, todavía vestido. Alzó la mano, atrapando la camiseta por el pecho y tironeando de ella mientras Kylo se posicionaba para facilitarle el trabajo. Tuvo que dejar de atenderla para sacar los brazos y quedar descubierto ante ella, quién le miraba con atención, con preguntas y a la vez dejándolas sin respuesta, alzando la vista hacia su rostro y lo mismo con la mano.

Kylo se adelantó, apoyando su mejilla y permitiendo que le acariciara mientras no dejaba de atenderla, regresando su pulgar a ella y descendiendo al fin. Hundiéndose entre sus piernas y atendiéndola ahora con su lengua mientras que sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica.

Rey le observaba sin perder detalle, era una imagen que se le hacía extraña. Como si en una fiesta de Halloween se hubiera ido a la cama con el demonio más atractivo que hubiera encontrado, llegando a la cama sin preocuparse por quitarse los disfraces.

Y hubiera seguido rumiando aquella fantasía hasta que sintió algo blando adentrarse en ella, haciendo que diera un respingo, reacomodándose y atrapando el pelo de Kylo en un puño a la par que este alzaba los ojos hacia ella, esperando que entendiera lo que hacía… Y Rey no tardó mucho en recordar aquel primer encuentro, cuando su lengua surcó el quicio de la puerta para atrapar su sangre.

Los ojos se le dieron la vuelta ante otra estimulación de aquel tipo, ahogando un gemido ronco en el interior de su garganta, conteniéndolo a duras penas mientras él sonreía y seguía deleitándose con sus reacciones.

Lamentaba con todo su ser tener su complexión física, hecha a conciencia para ser dañina. Sus garras le impedían tocarla como su cuerpo le pedía… Pero, por suerte, su imaginación activa le permitía crear otro tipo de sendas que consiguieran satisfacerla. Y por la forma en la que Rey se arqueaba, juraría que lo estaba consiguiendo de forma satisfactoria. Pero entonces se reacomodó, apartándole y dejándole agazapado mientras ella se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. Kylo parpadeó varias veces mientras se relamía y aguantaba un estallido de preguntas… Entonces ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y él gateó hasta quedar más cerca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó, acercándose a sus labios. Rey acortó la distancia mientras le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, acariciándole, hasta llegar al pantalón. Luego se separó y negó con la cabeza.

-No…- Susurró sobre sus labios, alzando los ojos hasta encontrar aquellos faros amarillos, brillantes y deseosos.- Quiero tocarte yo a ti también.- Y, como si pretendiera reforzar sus palabras, Rey le surcó por encima de la ropa, sintiéndole.- ¿Cómo eres?

-¿Qué esperas encontrarte?- Preguntó con socarronería mientras se dirigía a su cuello, atacándolo a lengüetazos y mordiscos mientras ella volvía a estimularle por encima de la ropa. Él, arrodillado frente a ella y encorvado para llegar a su cuello, y ella, deseosa por empezar.

Le apartó, haciendo que se quedara de rodillas, erguido sobre ellas, apoyado en la pared del cabezal con sus manos, mirándola desde allí. Y ella se escurrió un poco, quedando a su altura mientras volvía a recorrerle, alzando los ojos y encontrándole sin perderse detalle de nada.

Volvió a recorrerle con la mano, por encima de la tela del pantalón, mientras la otra mano se arrastraba por los músculos de sus abdominales, con las yemas cavando en los surcos de todas aquellas marcas y cicatrices hasta quedarse atrapadas en la hendidura de su oblicua, en la goma del pantalón. Una pasada por toda su longitud, sin apartarle la mirada, y ella juraría que, salvo los cuernos, los ojos, la boca y las manos, su anatomía era lo suficientemente humana para ella.

Enganchó los dedos en el borde de los pantalones y fue a tirar para descubrirle, cuando sus nudillos coparon su mentón, haciendo que volviera a alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. – Y con sus nudillos, tiró más de su barbilla hacia arriba, forzando la curva de su cuello.

Rey entrecerró los ojos, relamiéndose casi en acto reflejo, viéndole las intenciones. Quería que dijera en alto lo que sabía que estaba pensando. Quería escucharla. Y cuando coló el índice entre el elástico y su piel, sintió el pequeño tirón contra la tela que dio en respuesta a su caricia.

-Sé lo que voy a encontrar. – Ladeó la cabeza hasta que pudo escaquearse de su agarre. – A ti, grande y duro, como eres, solo para mí. – Sus labios dieron con los nudillos que habían hecho presa en su mentón antes de que colara las garras por su pelo, sosteniéndola con más cuidado. – Tengo curiosidades que saciar…

Y tiró de sus pantalones, lo suficiente para sacarle y mostrarle ante ella, exactamente como había dicho, duro, pulsante y listo para ella. Y más grande de lo que su cuerpo le había chivado. Lo suficiente como para añadirle unas décimas de duda en sus capacidades que antes no había tenido. Y una caricia de su pulgar en la sien le hizo volver a alzar la mirada hacia él.

Lo que Kylo no había esperado al sentir sus dudas, fue esa mirada de determinación mientras se lamía la palma de la mano antes de apresarle en un puño férreo, sin apartarle la mirada mientras él alzaba la cabeza al techo soltando un gruñido contenido. Ahora, era él el que buscaba el valor para enfrentar su mirada.

Rey se colocó más abajo de su cuerpo, sin perderse, desde su posición, el sube-y-baja nervioso de su nuez. Él tomó una fuerte inhalación en respuesta, cerrando los ojos en contra de la sensación. Acariciando su eje con los dedos, sus caderas se levantaron y ella esperó hasta que volviera a bajar la mirada hacia ella para sacar la lengua y lamerle sólo la punta, llevándose con ella la primera gota de su excitación.

-Joder… - Maldijo entre dientes, mientras ella volvía a recorrerle con la mano, midiéndole antes de que sus labios le envolvieran.

Él se agarró con fuerza al cabecero, sintiéndolo crujir bajo su fuerza, mientras ella deslizaba su lengua a su alrededor haciéndola girar y recorrer su envergadura al darse cuenta de que era demasiado grande. E incapaz de dejar que eso pudiera amedrentarla en su propósito, le sostuvo con la mano antes de encontrar la gruesa vena que le medía y pasar la lengua por toda ella.

Pero al coger impulso y ladear la cabeza, y todo él lubricado con su saliva, volvió a intentarlo, cubriéndole con sus labios y jugando con su lengua hasta que le sintió en la base de su garganta. Y ni siquiera había llegado al final pero pudo sentirle arquearse ligeramente antes de liberarle y volver a recorrerle.

Kylo dejó escapar el gemido más pecaminoso entonces y extendió una de sus manos para enredar sus dedos a través de su pelo, sin soltar la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella continuaba trabajándole de una manera que le quitaba el aliento de todas las formas posibles, dedicada a arrancarle el placer directamente de los huesos, dejarle jadeante y completamente a su disposición, como si tuviera alguna oportunidad de salir indemne. Porque definitivamente, el infierno era ella, y era la vida justo después de haberla conocido. Después de sus besos y su lengua. Y sus garras enredadas en su pelo.

-Mírame. – Fue el gruñido gutural que salía de su pecho como una amenaza. Pero ella alzó sus ojazos verdes hacia él justo cuando volvía a tragarle tanto como podía, con lágrimas de esfuerzo en sus comisuras y los labios enrojecidos. Y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no resquebrajarlo todo a su alrededor. – Eso es… - Y ella le fue sacando poco a poco, con la lengua fuera y lamiéndole en todo el recorrido de vuelta antes de besarle la punta haciéndole gemir y ella… ella sonrió orgullosa. Se había equivocado. El infierno jamás le habría preparado para algo así. Volvió a cogerla del mentón, frenándola a tiempo antes de que se lo pusiera todo más difícil, obligándola a volver a mirarle. – Ven aquí. – Le ordenó. Porque él era incapaz de moverse.

Y cuando estuvo de rodillas ante él, la cogió de las caderas, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, recorriendo sus curvas, sus caderas, su cintura, sus costillas, hasta llegar a sus brazos y dirigirlos a la pared ante ellos, asegurándose de que se agarraba bien.

Luego, sus zarpas volvieron por el mismo camino descendente, sus pechos, su vientre, su centro... Apenas rozando su núcleo de necesidad y escuchando como ella contenía el aire por el siguiente movimiento. Luego, la caricia en sus caderas y la presión que le hacía separar un poco más las rodillas... y derretirse cuando le sintió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego bajando a su clavícula y mordiendo, haciendo que la chica alzara un hombro por la impresión, deleitada… Hasta que le sintió acercarse a su entrada y fue entonces cuando dio un respingo, apartándose y apoyándose en la pared, aferrándose al cabezal, e interponiendo un brazo entre ellos dos.

-¡Espera, espera, espera, espera!- Habló, acalorada, virando la cabeza hacia sus dos mesitas de noche, intentando adivinar en cuál de ellas los habría puesto… si es que tenía. Kylo descendió, acercándose a su hombro.

-¿Tú te crees que yo me voy a ir a alguna parte así?- Susurró, volviendo a morder su piel con una cadencia abrumadora, provocándole un tembleque que casi hace flaquear sus piernas.- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- Y Rey viró todo lo que su anatomía le permitió, encarándole a medias.- ¿Se te han ido las ganas?

-No, no, en absoluto…- Y bajó los ojos hacia él, encontrándole enorme, sujetándose con una garra mientras intentaba mantenerse duro, masajeándose.- Es que no sé… Si tengo preservativos.- Kylo rió nasalmente.

-No voy a dejarte embarazada, eso es sólo obra de los midiclorianos.- Rió pero Rey se mantuvo tan seria que Kylo no tuvo más remedio que parar de carcajearse, largando un suspiro.- ¿No es por eso?

-Es por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual…- Se aventuró. Kylo frunció el ceño.- ¿Te suenan de algo las siglas VIH?- Kylo alzó una ceja.- ¿VPH? ¿HTLV?

-Suenan a códigos de lenguaje droide…- Rey bufó y Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-¿No sabes nada de enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

-Sé que en los ochenta empezaron con todo eso del sida…- Rey asintió, mirándole con asombro.-Como sea… Yo no tengo nada contagioso.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- Y él dejó caer la cabeza, dando con los cuernos, apoyándolos, en su hombro, gruñendo.

-No me hagas esto, Rey…

-¿Qué no te lo haga a ti? ¡¿Y yo qué!? Tengo tantas ganas como tú…- Un gruñido quejoso a sus espaldas le indicó que él también parecía saberlo.

-¿Y tienes algún preservativo?- Rey boqueó y se apoyó en la cama, estirándose hasta dar con el cajón de la mesita, quedando totalmente expuesta a Kylo, quién se recreó con su cuerpo, de espaldas a él… Apretó los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose. No iba a abalanzársele hasta que ella se hubiera tranquilizado.

-A ver… tengo uno.- Dijo, cerrando el cajón y dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a él con aquel plastiquito entre sus manos.- Voy a intentar… colocártelo.

Recibió un gruñido afirmativo de respuesta y Rey procedió, abriendo el plástico mientras Kylo se apoyaba en la pared, usando su mano libre, sin dejar de mirar a Rey en ningún momento. Viendo cómo la chica peleaba con tal de enfundarle aquello pero le estaba costando… Mucho. Y peleó varias veces intentando pasárselo hasta que perdió los estribos y tironeó con tanta, tanta fuerza que rompió el preservativo. Dejando en el aire un sonido cortante que marcó un silencio contundente.

Alzó los ojos hacia Kylo, como si hubiera hecho una jugarreta de la cual se sentía terriblemente arrepentida, y le encontró con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión preocupada dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo él en un suspiro de cansancio, viendo que iba a terminar la tarde con un dolor importante y una insatisfacción que no iba a poder quitarse. Rey enrolló el preservativo roto con el plástico que lo cubría y lo dejó sobre la mesita, observándole frente a ella, todavía arrodillado, duro y sujetándose a sí mismo.

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes?- Replicó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. Él se dejó caer sobre sus talones, sentándose frente a ella, y luego dejándose caer de espaldas, boca arriba.- Joder… Vaya una putada.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por la situación. Primero porque se había quedado con las ganas y segundo porque le había dejado con las ganas. Y no quería que la cosa se quedara así, vaya un comienzo.

Soltó aire con determinación y gateó, colándose entre sus piernas, abriéndole a ella y agazapándose. Pasando la mano desde sus testículos hasta él, apretándole, recordándole con aquello que ella seguía allí, dispuesta. Y Kylo se alzó un poco, observándola. Y vio cómo se escupía en la mano antes de volver a frotarle, alzando los ojos y encontrándole.

-Vamos a remediarlo…- Susurró, agachándose hasta llegar a él sin apartarle la mirada.- No te preocupes.- Jadeó, sacando la lengua y dándole un toque en la punta justo antes de guiñarle un ojo, casi burlándose de él.- Cuidaré de ti…- Y salivó, dejando caer una gota en la cúspide de su miembro, que luego descendió por su tronco. Rey la utilizó para lubricarle todavía más, haciendo el contacto más resbaladizo. Y dejó de preocuparse cuando Kylo dejó caer la cabeza, vencido, recostándose e inhalando aire profundamente, hinchando su pecho.

-Ven aquí…- Le suplicó, haciendo que Rey alzara la cabeza, quedándose a medio camino a punto de engullirle.- Quiero cuidar de ti también.

-¿Ah sí?- Susurró, juguetona, estimulándole con más énfasis, haciéndole tararear a modo de respuesta.- ¿Cómo?

-Date la vuelta… Y siéntate en mi pecho.- Rey se relamió y obedeció. Sin dejar de estimularle se sentó justo encima de él, dándole la espalda tal y como se encontraba.

Entonces notó sus garras apoyarse en sus muslos, guiándola hacia atrás, indicándole que se extendiera cuan larga era sobre él. No tardó en captar sus intenciones, recolocándose mejor sobre él y acercándole su centro lentamente mientras sus garras seguían conduciéndola. Una de ellas se posicionó sobre su trasero y empujó hasta que pudo sentir la humedad de su boca en ella. Y Rey jadeó, aliviada.

Se apoyó como pudo y siguió estimulándole, salivando, escupiéndole para lubricarle hasta que estuvo tan resbaladizo que su mano se accionaba sola, girando la muñeca para darle más intensidad a sus estímulos. Y le escuchaba jadear mientras atendía su coño en aquella posición, abrazándola e intentando inmovilizarla allí mismo, evitando que se escapara.

Rey descendió hasta tragarle, acompasándose con su muñeca y el movimiento de su mano sobre él, lamiéndole por entero, engulléndole e intentando no toser cuando se excedía en todo lo que podía abarcarle. A veces teniendo el control de la situación y otras, muchas otras, perdiéndolo estrepitosamente ante cada lamida y atención por parte de Kylo.

No podía verle, y él a ella tampoco, era algo que odiaban. Pero de pronto todo se convirtió en un juego de aguante y autocontrol que les superó.

Ver quién era el que se corría antes añadió un punto más a todo. Kylo tenía libertad para acariciar su cuerpo, llegando a su pecho, pasando las uñas por su espalda, haciendo que su piel se erizara, mientras que ella le pasaba las manos por las piernas y testículos, sintiéndole dar espasmos ante cada atención nueva que le brindaba.

Hubo un momento en el que se apoderó de todo el control, cuando encontró el ritmo, la fuerza y el estímulo adecuado para que Kylo boqueara, dejando de atenderla e indicándole que estaba ganándole de alguna manera en aquel juego en silencio que se traían. Y se forzó a continuar por ese camino, acelerando su brazo, sintiendo a Kylo abrazar su cuerpo, intentando controlarse y seguir pero fallando, al fin.

Y entonces Rey sintió aquel endurecimiento de más, aquella contracción, aquel gimoteo un poco más alargado que el resto… Y Kylo no tardó en deshacerse en su boca, sin piedad. Arqueándose, controlándose, evitando que se le fuera el control que ejercía sobre su Fuerza, sobre el agarre de ella, en todo. Y su respiración se agitó mientras Rey intentaba tragarle por entero y seguía estimulándole con la mano, bajando el ritmo lenta, muy, muy lentamente hasta que se alzó, apoyando el culo en su pecho y crujiéndose el cuello una vez se irguió. Virando sobre sí misma hasta verle desde allí arriba, sonriente. Y él, jadeando con necesidad mientras a duras pensar conseguía coordinarse.

La victoria le duró poco cuando Kylo recobró la cordura y provocó que se girara totalmente sobre él, alzándola en vilo. Pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho mientras ella agarraba sus manos y viajaba con las de él por encima de sí misma.

-¿Vas a querer mis atenciones…?- Ella le miró, apartándole una mano de su pecho y llevándosela a la boca, lamiéndole las yemas de los dedos.- ¿…O no me necesitas para nada?

Kylo ladeó la cabeza hasta llegar al interior de su muslo, besándolo mientras seguía mirándola, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Y ella se reacomodó mientras Kylo la sostenía por la cintura, guiándola hasta que la tuvo sentada en su cara, captando la respuesta y empezando a degustarla mientras Rey empezaba a mecer su cadera al ritmo que él marcaba. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le sentía en toda su extensión; en sus pliegues, en su clítoris, en su interior…

Jadeó, bajando la cabeza, encontrándole con los ojos cerrados, concentrado, atendiéndola. Y se permitió bajar la mano hasta dar con su pelo, pasándole los dedos y colando la mano en medio de aquellos dos cuernos que hacían más agresivo su rostro. Y, ante el contacto, Kylo abrió los ojos, observándola desde allí abajo, atento.

Rey no podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos dos soles que estaban alumbrándola, hipnotizándola. Era magnético y entonces sintió que Kylo concentraba sus atenciones en su clítoris y ella boqueó frente a él antes de gemir. Los ojos se le entrecerraban a voluntad, para su desgracia. No quería dejar de mirarle, quería volver a correrse como aquella mañana, mirándole a los ojos. Y jadeó de nuevo mientras él mantenía el contacto.

Un respingo, dos respingos. Gruñó con fuerza cuando el calor del orgasmo empezó a inundar su vientre, expandiéndose. Y allí venía. Rey gimoteó con fuerza, observándole, apretando los mechones de su pelo en un puño. Y Kylo condujo una de sus manos a su pecho, atrapándolo, rotando su pezón mientras Rey volvía a gemir con fuerza y allí se iba. Arqueándose, convulsionando encima de él mientras Kylo la mantenía en su sitio con una sola mano. Sus ojos gritaban en silencio un "no te muevas" que Rey no podía cumplir. Sencillamente se le escapaba, perdiendo el control de sí misma.

Y entonces, rebufó, temblando, y fue cuando Kylo la liberó, dejándola caer a su lado con parsimonia. Respirando de forma entrecortada y con las rodillas temblando, todo su cuerpo sufriendo las réplicas de un terremoto.

Al ladear la cabeza, Kylo parecía no haberse perdido un solo detalle en ella, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba luchando por recuperar el aliento, la forma en la que su cuerpo fluía de una manera mucha más calmada, como si se fuera llenando de agua tibia y pereza. Alzó la zarpa hasta ella, retirándole el pelo y los mechones sudorosos de la frente, recorriendo su carita, sus pecas, y atrapando con el pulgar una última gota traicionera de su esencia. Rey le sujetó la muñeca entre sus manos y lamió la yema de su dedo antes de depositar un beso en ella, con los ojos casi entrecerrados por el sueño que empezaba a conquistarla.

-Te equivocaste, Kylo, esto ha sido de todo menos una mala idea. – Le dijo, sorprendiéndole, en un tono más parecido a un ronroneo lánguido y apagado que le calentó de un modo muy diferente a cómo había estado hacía un rato.

Rey ni siquiera pareció pensarlo mucho, pero se escurrió entre las sábanas revueltas hasta tumbarse casi completamente sobre el amplísimo pecho de Kylo, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello, acariciándole al mismo ritmo al que ella se iba quedando dormida.

-¿Estás cómoda? – Le preguntó con la risa en el tono, divertido, intrigado y conmovido por la suavidad con la que le trataba y la absoluta comodidad que mostraba con él.

-No sé desde hace cuánto quería hacer esto. – Le confesó, y Kylo estaba casi seguro de que no sabía casi lo que decía hasta que ella bostezó y todos sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la ternura que le despertó el gesto. – Acabo de cumplir… - La sintió intentando levantar la cabeza de su pecho para despejarse pero sólo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de cuánto le pesaba todo después de un orgasmo así. – creo que tres fantasías. – Y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Dejando a Kylo con toda la intriga.

Y queriendo saberlo todo de ella.

Por el contrario, se mantuvo todo lo quieto que pudo, arrastrando las sábanas hasta que volvieron a cubrirles para que su pequeña criaturilla infernal no se quedara fría mientras dormía. Pero no pudo evitar alzar los brazos, a punto de estrecharla contra su cuerpo y deteniéndose sólo un momento.

Porque sí, aquello había sido una idea terrible, un error que probablemente pasara el resto de su existencia arrepintiéndose de haber cometido. Sin embargo, terminó abrazándola, posando las garras sobre la piel delicada de su espalda, con cuidado de no hacerle ni una sola marca y sintiendo cómo su fragancia manaba de ella, ahora entremezclada con la suya, sin poder evitar pensar que cometería el mismo error tantas veces como pecas poblaban su menudo cuerpo durmiente y tranquilo sobre el suyo, dejando fluir la Fuerza en un estado de absoluta paz que nadie como él, y mucho menos por ser él quién era, tenía derecho a conocer ni por un segundo.

Era como robarle al Cielo.

Como un milagro sobre el corazón equivocado.


	10. 10 El Sacerdote

**10\. El Sacerdote**

Rey supo que se había despertado apenas unos segundos antes de bostezar y alzar la mano para restregarse la arena de los últimos resquicios de sueño de los ojos. Pero lo que no lograba adivinar, a medida que iba siendo consciente de su cuerpo, era cómo había pasado de estar tumbada sobre su pecho a quedar casi bocabajo y hundida sobre el colchón con él a su espalda. Todo él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Sin mantas ni almohadas. Ella había dormido plácidamente con su musculoso brazo bajo la cabeza, el otro brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, sus nudillos casi rozando su pecho, y una de sus piernas por encima de sus caderas, aprisionándola contra la cama. Como si en algún momento se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de escaparse, estando tan a gusto donde estaba.

Se removió para acercarse aun más a él y el más ligero roce entre sus cuerpos le hizo recordar que estaban completamente desnudos. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose halagada pero abrió de nuevo los ojos de golpe al recordar lo ocurrido. No, en absoluto arrepentida ni avergonzada. Sino pensando que hoy debería pasarse por la farmacia, sí o sí. Y que esperaba que en la farmacia hubiera de su talla porque no tenía ganas de entrar en un sex-shop a preguntar por la gama de opciones que se salían de "lo corriente".

Como para tener que explicar que estás teniendo un affair con un demonio.

-Piensas muy alto por las mañanas. – Le dijo en un gruñido perezoso y adormilado, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su olor y depositando un suave beso en su piel sensible, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame despertarme y hacerme un té antes de empezar con los ejercicios mentales, Kylo. – Le contestó, tratando de evitar un bostezo hasta que fue imposible contenerlo. Intentó moverse, para estirarse y desperezarse y, al parecer, eso sólo provocó que se rozara aun más contra él, despertándole mientras su lengua lamía el mordisco que le había dado cuando aceptaron que todo aquello iba a pasar. – Kylo… - Empezó, tratando de llamar su atención de otro modo, e interrumpiéndose a sí misma cuando sintió su pecho vibrar a su espalda con un ronroneo. – Kylo. – Repitió con algo más de entereza en su voz, mientras alzaba una mano hasta que logró rozar sus cuernos con los dedos y sujetarse a ellos cuando sus nudillos le pinzaron el pezón. – Tengo que irme a trabajar. – Un gruñido contra su oído fue toda su respuesta. – Lo digo en serio. No puedo pedir otro día libre.

-¿Por qué no? – Y sentir su lengua en el cuello justo antes de que le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras intentaba, con todas, todas sus fuerzas, no moverse contra él, hizo que se agarrara aun más a sus cuernos y pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Porque debo hacerlo y porque es importante, lo necesito, me gusta y ayudo a que las cosas sigan adelante. – Él tarareó tras ella, en absoluto convencido pero agradecido porque no hubiera cometido el error de convencerse a sí misma. Empezaba a pensar que ella era mucho más diferente del resto de seres humanos que lo que había creído en un primer momento.

-¿Y vas a volver a dejarme solo? – Cabeceó contra su pelo, hundiendo la nariz en sus mechones color chocolate antes de "rendirse" y liberarla de su presa, dejando que se desperezara una última vez, contemplando su cuerpo, la forma en la que todos sus músculos se estiraban y ella sonreía bajo su mirada.

\- Eso me temo. – Llevó una mano a la mejilla cortada por una cicatriz que no desaparecía. – Así me echas de menos. – Recorrió el surco con la yema del dedo antes de pasarlo por sus labios. – Y luego me besas. – Y por la sonrisa que le dedicó, Kylo se calló todo lo que pensaba de los esclavos sexuales.

Rey se escurrió de la cama, irguiéndose bonita y dándole la espalda antes de levantarse. Pero entonces, sus ojos dieron con el carpesano que contenía lo que fuera que le trajeran ayer Finn y Poe. Su mente se nubló al instante, cayendo de lleno en la angustia que le había llenado el pecho antes de que Kylo… Antes de… Da igual. Se inclinó a coger la carpeta del suelo, donde se habría caído después delo ocurrido y volvió a dejarla sobre la cama mientras se iba al baño.

Cuando la puerta de este se cerró y Kylo pudo escuchar el agua saliendo del grifo, se echó el brazo sobre los ojos. Ahora Snoke era un problema en la vida de ambos. Y… ¿Cuánto tardaría la mirada quirúrgica de Rey en ver que había símbolos sobre su misma piel que también estaban sobre la de las víctimas que estudiaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que empezara a hacer preguntas que cada vez fueran más difíciles de responder?

Ahora que podía hacer algo parecido a vivir con ella, que parecía que le habían robado la inminencia al tiempo, no le corría tanta prisa su liberación. Y, sin embargo, Snoke no iba a permitirles ni un segundo de descanso.

Cuando Rey cogió el picaporte del baño, dándose cuenta de que se le había olvidado coger la ropa antes de meterse en la ducha, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que tendría que seguir paseándose ante él, desnuda. Que no era como si no lo hubiera estado ya pero… Pero que hoy verdaderamente quería poder llegar al trabajo a su hora. Y la Fuerza ya no anulaba sus capacidades motrices más simples ni nublaba sus sentidos. Ya fuera por haber descansado, o por el orgasmo que le había dado y que lo había dejado todo calmado dentro de ella.

Pero cuando salió, esperando que su cuerpo se llevara toda la atención de esos ojos dorados, se encontró la habitación vacía. Miró a ambos lados de la misma, buscándole, hasta que llegó a sus oídos el rumor del agua hirviendo. ¿Le estaría haciendo su té de la mañana? ¿Era posible?

¿Era posible sentirse tan bien en presencia de un demonio?

¿O era sólo cosa de Kylo?

Y lo mismo se estaba preguntando él acerca de ella ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Una humana… haciéndole sentirse tan bien?

Estaba alerta. Terriblemente en guardia. Sus momentos de felicidad eran tan escasos y venían seguidos de un golpe tan, tan fuerte como un disparo de plasma propio de un destructor del antiguo Imperio. Esta vez sabría por dónde le vendría el golpe, podía imaginarse al General poniendo todos sus sentidos en la ciudad… Y ella iba a salir hoy, exponiéndose.

No estaba preocupado de su olor, impregnado en ella. Sabía que el General sería capaz de olerle aún estando dentro del sarcófago. Estaba seguro de que aquella casa estaría más que señalada en los planos del pelirrojo… Lo único que quizá no supiera el General era su despertar, y lo dudaba mucho.

Una manita suave, acariciándole el final de la espalda, llamó su atención, haciendo que abandonara aquella postura encorvada que había adoptado tras apoyar los codos en la encimera, esperando que se calentara el agua. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y allí estaba, su pequeña. Le sonrió de vuelta, oliendo su champú, mezclándose con su aroma personal y el perfume. Aparentaba ser tan sencilla por fuera que cualquiera adivinaría los enredados laberintos que componían su interior. Y Kylo se sentía halagado de poder ser el afortunado que los recorriera.

-Me llegan a decir que un demonio es más atento que un humano y no me lo habría creído.- Habló, conduciendo la mano hasta el cazo que volcó dentro de la taza que Kylo había preparado con una bolsita de té en su interior.- Gracias.- Susurró, mirándole.

-No tienes que dármelas, pequeña…- Habló, observando cómo ella le daba la espalda para tomar un paquete de galletas de una estantería y sentarse en la mesa, haciendo que le imitara y tomara asiento frente a ella.- Lo hago por gusto.- Y Rey alzó una comisura antes de bajar los ojos a su taza, girando el té con una cucharilla.- ¿Tienes preguntas sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

-No es la primera vez que hago el…- Se detuvo, corrigiendo sus palabras con tal de no despertar nada dentro de ella.- No es la primera vez que tengo sexo.- Él ladeó una comisura.

-No me refería a preguntas sobre ese tema… Ya me he dado cuenta que no es tu primera vez. Ni la segunda.- Rey sonrió mientras se llevaba el té a la boca, dándole un sorbo sin apartarle la mirada a Kylo, quién sonrió con malicia.- Pero sí que es la primera vez en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres?- Y Rey por poco se atraganta con el sorbo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…- Respondió con cierta rabia mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-No me estoy burlando de ti.- Ella arrugó la nariz, removiendo el té de nuevo.- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero he pasado casi treinta años encerrado en un ataúd y, por tanto, treinta años sin hacer absolutamente nada.- Respondió con un tonito socarrón.- ¿Te ha gustado?- Rey asintió con la cabeza.- A mí también.- Ella le miró a ras de sus cejas.- Deberíamos hacerlo más…- Y Rey visualizó una diana para devolverle el golpe. Se reacomodó, fingiendo que lo que iba a decir no era importante para ella, y siguió removiendo el té.

-Oh, vaya… Veo que ya no tienes tanta prisa por ser liberado.- Dijo, alzando la taza y conduciéndola a su boca.- ¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas desde un principio, pequeña… No tenía prisa por ser liberado.

-Seguro…- Respondió con sarcasmo y él rió por la nariz.- ¿Cómo eras antes?- Soltó sin más aquella pregunta que no había dejado de hacerse desde que prácticamente le confesó que era un demonio convertido.

-Exactamente como ahora, pero sin los cuernos y los cortes. Creo que es evidente.- Se regodeó. Ella rodó los ojos.

-No vayas de listillo conmigo, grandullón. Es una pregunta bastante recurrente.- Él ladeó la cabeza, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y adelantándose un poco.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Ella se alzó de hombros antes de soltar un bufido, pensando a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo a observarle. Y entonces las preguntas empezaron a salir solas.

-¿De qué color tenías los ojos?

-Marrones.- Y vio que ella abría la boca para preguntarle más pero él se adelantó.- Muy, muy oscuros. Casi negros.

-¿Te dolió cuando… te salieron?- Dijo a la vez que se dibujaba unos cuernos invisibles con su mano libre.

-Es un dolor parecido al que sientes cuando te salen las muelas… Más o menos.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me va a pasar algo parecido ahora que soy sensible a la Fuerza?

-No, pequeña. Lo mío fue distinto.- Rey asintió y siguió mirándole. Kylo había tenido el detalle de ponerse los pantalones pero no una camiseta.

-¿Qué significan todas esas marcas?- Él bajó los ojos con pesar, observándose con desagrado.

-Cosas horribles.- Ella achicó los ojos, queriendo saber más.- No pueden pronunciarse en voz alta.- Rey asintió.

-¿Siempre te has llamado Kylo Ren?- Y la vista del demonio se perdió en sus recuerdos, observando al infinito mientras Rey aguardaba impaciente una respuesta. Pero esta no parecía llegarle nunca.

Kylo tenía un remolino en su interior. Uno horrible que parecía engullirle cuando se aproximaba a él, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos difusos, borrosos… Tristes. Y allí estaba, dando vueltas a sus ideas, a su pasado, a su historia mientras sentía que ya empezaba a marearse y entonces… Un suave roce en su zarpa le hizo bajar los ojos, encontrando la manita de Rey llegando a él, tomándole y haciendo que regresara a la tierra.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz. Curiosa pero preocupada. Kylo inspiró profundamente.

-Has mejorado mucho tu control de la Fuerza.- Ella parpadeó sin entender nada ¿A qué venía aquello?

-Pero si no he entrenado apenas…

-Lo has estado haciendo de forma inconsciente.- Él se alzó de hombros.- Te dije que pasaría.

-¿Y tienes otra lección para mí?- La sonrisa que inundó el rostro de Kylo le provocó un escalofrío.

-Tengo más de una lección para ti.- Ella se mordió el carrillo, mirándole.- Respecto a la Fuerza, tengo otra.- Rey asintió, intentando no divagar en cuáles serían las otras. Al menos no ahora.- La Fuerza es una extensión más de ti ahora. Puedes usarla a tu favor, es como si controlaras el ambiente.- Rey asintió.- Cierto es que puedes controlarla sin apenas dejar rastro pero… Eso sólo lo practicaremos aquí.

-Hecho.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que intentes no ir más allá.- Rey desvió los ojos un momento, analizando aquello, pero sólo negó con la cabeza antes de regresar la vista a él.

-¿Cómo? -¿Cómo no ir más allá cuando la Fuerza se convertía en una potencia de arrastre?

-Pues…- Le concedió, con una cadencia, antes de desvanecerse ante ella y situarse a su espalda, a un centímetro de tocarle los brazos.- ¿Puedo?- Susurró cerca de su oído mientras Rey ladeaba la cabeza, casi quedando frente a él. Asintió y Kylo tocó sus brazos, situándolos encima de los suyos.- No sé si sientes cómo se prolongan tus dedos más allá de tu forma física… Cierra los ojos.- Rey hizo caso y sintió, dándole la razón con un tarareo.- Es la Fuerza. Y puedes usarla. Es como una tela de araña. Si no eres una, las vibraciones que hagas en la tela llamarán la atención… Pero, si aprendes a moverte con ella….- Dijo, rotando sus brazos hasta posarlos encima de los de ella, apresando sus manos y guiando sus dedos.- Fluirás y nadie se dará cuenta, al menos hasta que hagas un movimiento muy violento.

-¿Debo aprender a fluir?

-Sí, pero lo haremos aquí. No cuando estés fuera.

-¿Qué debo hacer hoy?- Preguntó ladeándose un poco más, sintiéndole cerca de sus labios. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándole allí, embobado al observarla.

-Hoy debes intentar no verme en tu cabeza. No pensar en mí…- Y se acercó un poco más a sus labios, rozándolos con suavidad.- Sé que va a ser complicado… Pero necesito, te ruego, que lo hagas. Que no pienses en mí… Yo me encargaré de recordarte que existo cuando pises esta casa.- Rey asintió con la cabeza, despacio.- También necesito que te mantengas quieta en esa "tela de araña".- Liberó uno de los brazos de la chica, llevando su mano hacia el mentón de ella, acariciándolo.- ¿Podrás hacer eso por mí?- Rey clavó su mirada en los ojos ambarinos que tenía en frente, imaginándolos en su forma humana.- Si lo haces, prometo recompensarte.

-No me lo estás poniendo fácil. – Susurró contra sus labios y sus comisuras se alzaron en una sonrisa contenida. Aquello era un juego peligroso.

-No eres tú quien se queda sin hacer nada, pensando en lo bien que se siente tu cuerpo con el mío, - Con los nudillos aun bajo su mentón, alzando su cara hacia él, acarició sus labios con el pulgar, al tiempo que su mirada parecía grabarla en sus pupilas. - en el roce de tus manos, tus caricias y tus besos, recordando tu olor y tu sabor –Rey sintió cómo se le subía el calor a las mejillas, pero no le apartó la mirada, de repente más valiente. O simplemente, queriendo escuchar todo lo que dijera sobre ella, entendiendo por qué le hacía repetir sus peticiones.- mientras aún resuenan en mis oídos los gemidos que me regalaste. – Entonces, Kylo sacó la lengua, esa lengua, y lamió con su punta húmeda del mentón al labio superior, llevándose un suspiro y haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos antes de volver a mirarle embelesada. Él no estaba preparado para esa mirada en ella, le golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Sí que me lo vas a recompensar, sí. – Admitió con una sonrisa, antes de bajar la mirada al té, cruzando las piernas. No servía de mucho que se duchara y se pusiera ropa limpia estando él a su alrededor, tan dispuesta a hacer que se humedeciera solo con el sonido de su voz. – A ver si hoy tengo un día tranquilo – Lo dudaba, si sus pensamientos iban de nuevo a aquel carpesano. – Y vuelvo antes de que tenga que obligarme a pensar en elefantes para no pensar en ti.

\- Así me gusta, gorrión. – Le concedió antes de posar sus labios en los de la chica, como si sellaran un trato. Otro, aparentemente, de muchos que estaban por venir. Y a Rey casi le temblaban las piernas por las posibilidades que se extendían ante ella.

…

Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejar sus pensamientos sobre Kylo, y sobre las sensaciones chisporreteantes que despertaba en ella, justo en el quicio de la puerta tras la que le dejaba antes de cerrar. La música alta en el coche ayudaba y, al aparcar en la plaza que tenía asignada, cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia el asiento a su lado, cayendo sobre la carpeta amarilla que aun no se había atrevido a abrir, su mente quedó muy lejos de cualquier sombra infernal, sin darse cuenta de que todas le rodeaban.

Cuando cogió los archivos, sin salir del coche, arrullada por una ligera lluvia que empezaba a caer sobre su parabrisas como si fuera una cortina que la escondía del mundo, le pesaron todos los años que llevaba sin respuestas de ningún tipo.

Había sido más fácil culparles por lo que fuera que hubiera provocado que les mataran que aceptarles como víctimas de alguien a quien tenía que descubrir. Fue más fácil culparles por dejarla abandonada que buscar los motivos por los que todo se le hacía tan cuesta arriba. Y ahora, tenía que afrontar que todo se le había hecho bola desde que era muy pequeña.

Revisó los informes primero, sólo lo escrito, evitando las imágenes que le llevaran a un recuerdo que amenazara con tirar su castillo de naipes, y las palabras claras y concisas calaban en ella como lo haría la lluvia en cuanto abriera la puerta. Ya lo había leído antes, todo eso, lo había leído mil veces. Los cristales kyber rojizos en los ojos, las encías reventadas a martillazos, las uñas arrancadas de cuajo, desollados pero con cientos de símbolos y escrituras en ellos.

Un brillante trazado de color rojo rodeaba los símbolos que parecían coincidir en las víctimas que llevaban estudiadas. Y, al final del todo, entre dos y cuatro de aquellos jeroglíficos coincidía en su totalidad con los de sus padres. Porque ahí, al final de la carpeta, habían tenido el maldito detalle de hacer unas copias de esas fotos que ahora cogían polvo en el almacén de archivos, en el cuarto de los casos que habían quedado sin cerrar.

Salió del coche, cerrando la puerta con un golpe y dirigiéndose a la comisaría, sin preocuparse en quedar empapada por la lluvia, ni saludar a la gente a su paso, yendo directa a la zona en la que sabía que encontraría a Finn y a Poe, que ni la vieron venir antes de que Rey dejara caer la carpeta sobre la mesa con más agresividad de la que merecía la situación. Sus amigos alzaron la mirada hacia ella.

-Está bien, ¿qué son esos símbolos? – Exigió saber, señalando los documentos, sintiéndose volátil. - ¿Por qué son ahora tan importantes cuando en su día parecieron un detalle marginal en la investigación? – Vio a Poe por el rabillo del ojo levantarse de su silla en una actitud tranquilizadora. - ¿Es el mismo asesino de mis padres? ¿O un imitador? – Finn también intentó erguirse, pero se quedó sentado ante la mirada de la chica. - ¿Por qué mis padres parecen el principio?

-No sabemos si lo son. – Le dijo Finn, captando su atención. – Sólo que son los primeros que deja en el lugar del crimen. Si los hay anteriores, se ha encargado de enterrarlos o esconderlos.

-O sea que mis padres sirvieron de precedente. – Concluyó. - ¿Creéis que dejar a las víctimas en la escena del crimen es una forma de humillación? – Vio que ambos fruncían el ceño. – Si al resto los enterraba o escondía, y luego dejó de hacerlo, ¿es por dejar los cuerpos en un sitio donde puedan ser encontrados, por desprecio, o por pereza?

-Es habitual en los asesinos en serie procurar cometer un error. – Le contó Finn. – Conscientes de ello o no, suelen querer terminar siendo cazados. Sólo así se termina de reconocer su obra.

-Pero…

-Rey… - Le interrumpió Poe. – Es posible que tengas que considerar el hecho de desvincularte del caso. – Aquello le sentó como un cubo de agua fría. – Las cosas se complicarán. Y si no puedes mantenerte profesional, cosa que nadie va a exigirte dadas las circunstancias, tendrás que irte por voluntad propia o te echarán.

La chica sintió como un volcán bullía dentro de ella, ardiente, destructivo, arrasándolo todo a su paso. Pero dentro de ella. Y luego, todo se congelaba antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Ni se te ocurra, Dameron. – Le apuntó con el dedo. – Este caso es bastante más mío que vuestro y nada – Punteó el carpesano sobre el escritorio con el índice. – NADA – remarcó. – va a apartarme del objetivo.

Y se fue de ahí, iracunda, sintiendo la lava resquebrajar la quietud de los miasmas que habían controlado el volcán a tiempo, dejando a sus dos amigos pasmados al pie de su escritorio que tardarían en darse cuenta de que había un par de fotos que faltaban en esa carpeta. Sin embargo, Rey sentía que las fotos forenses de los cuerpos de sus padres le pesaban en el bolsillo y ardían tanto que pensaba que, cuando metiera la mano en su busca, sólo encontraría cenizas.

Ojalá pudiera quemar los archivos de sus padres, hacerles desaparecer de la faz del horror en el que todo el mundo parecía querer mantenerles.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los pasillos que conectaban el laboratorio, cuando empezó a rodearla el blanco aséptico de las paredes, el zumbido constante de los fluorescentes, el susurro de las batas y el olor a desinfectante caló en ella, fue como volver a su sitio. Parte de una pequeña porción de mundo que podía controlar, cumpliendo siempre con un ritual metódico de investigación y cuidado sobre el cuerpo de alguien a quien le faltaba una última ceremonia.

Cogió aire profundamente, encontrando la calma que siempre lograba invadirla cuando entraba en su sala de trabajo, y se puso los guantes mientras se inclinaba sobre el documento de identificación que venía junto al cuerpo.

-Sly Naktii. – Dijo, dejando que la suavidad elegante del nombre pasara a través de ella, se enredara en su garganta y saliera a través de sus labios, con la facilidad con la que llevaría una conversación. – Umbarana. – Leyó en su nacionalidad antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la mujer, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, dejando su rostro al descubierto. – Eso nos va a dificultar un poco las cosas. - Era una raza con la piel naturalmente pálida, incluso azul, y los ojos incoloros, y claro, eran rasgos bastante distintivos de quienes ya estaban m…

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo captar un ligero movimiento en la sábana pero, al girarse todo seguía igual. Podía haber sido una brisa del aire acondicionado. Negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su trabajo, terminando de ponerse su segundo par de guantes de látex.

Era increíble que a estas alturas de su vida le entrara paranoia con las historias de terror que se contaba con sus compañeros de carrera. Sobre los muertos que regresaban a la vida por obra y misterio de la Fuerza. Regresando en fantasmas… Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

La diferencia era que durante los años de carrera, Rey jamás creyó en la Fuerza. Y ahora… después de TODO… Pues le resultaba difícil negarse a creer en ello. Era absurdo. Sería absurdo, de hecho.

Una fuerte bocanada de aire congeló a la chica en el sitio, de espaldas al cadáver. Una fuerte sudoración fría, haciendo constancia de la potencia del aire acondicionado, los pelos poniéndose de punta, la respiración cortándosele a ella de cuajo y los ojos abiertos como platos. Se negaba a darse la vuelta… Y bajó la mirada hacia uno de los boles donde colocaba los órganos que apartaría para examinar. El reflejo le indicaba que el pecho de aquella umbarana se estaba moviendo y Rey viró con rapidez, encarándola. Pero se encontró con algo distinto. Aquella mujer estaba quieta, totalmente rígida, sobre la mesa.

Y ella se acercó con miedo, observando el cuerpo muerto, pálido. Rezando por que el rigor mortis no le abriera los párpados o le desencajara la mandíbula… Se acercó un poco más, temerosa, hasta quedar al lado del cadáver, posicionado boca arriba.

Observó el cadáver, recorriéndolo con la mirada, abducida por ese intenso color blanco en su piel. Zarandeó la cabeza antes de adelantar las manos para sostener las tijeras con las que despojaría al cadáver de su ropa.

Observó la cabeza rapada de aquella mujer y lentamente condujo su mano hasta ella, con tal de alzarle la cabeza y poder cortar la ropa. Pero, cuando posó la mano en su frente…

Un calambrazo latigueó por entero toda su extensión, desde la mano hasta el hombro, azotándola con violencia y entonces llegando directamente a su cabeza, apuñalando su cerebro con millones de alfileres, cada uno siendo una imagen, un recuerdo que se entremezclaba y los hacía sentir como si fueran suyos.

Los ojos se le dieron la vuelta mientras aguantaba aquel torrente de emociones que la arrolló, haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan, precipitándola al suelo mientras su mano no se despegaba de la cabeza de aquella mujer. Sin querer azotó la bandeja de la mesa auxiliar, lanzando por los aires todo; escalpelos, bisturís, pinzas… Todo desparramado mientras Rey seguía presa de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que aquella mujer estaba… estaba dándole.

Porque había tocado su cuerpo… sin permiso… Y se lo estaba dando todo.

Otro latigazo inundó a Rey, haciendo que viera imágenes surcar en diapositiva los ojos de su imaginación; una asamblea, misticismo, la Fuerza… Un ritual. Interrumpido. Un ser terrible, destruyéndolo todo. Y aquella mujer corriendo, despavorida, intentando ocultarse sin éxito de aquel ser… De aquel… hombre. Con una mirada tan gélida como el mismísimo hielo.

Otro latigazo. El horror invadiéndola. Y no dejaba de reverberar en su cabeza los gritos de dolor, la angustia, el llanto, la ira… La desesperación.

"La profecía… El Líder Supremo"

Y terminó de desplomarse, soltando al fin la cabeza de esa pobre mujer al igual que su vida la soltó a ella, a la pobre umbarana, yéndose lejos y quizá, siendo una con la Fuerza donde fuera que fuese.

Rey temblaba como un flan, aterrorizada. Llorando por recuerdos que no eran suyos pero que sintió tan reales como si lo fueran. Tenía el llanto entrecortado en su pecho, hipaba nerviosa, desconsolada. Apoyando ambas manos en el suelo mientras poco a poco se vencía hacia delante. Llorando, realmente llorando. Aguantando gritar en consecuencia a todo lo que acababa de ver, de sentir… de escuchar.

Y rindiéndose, entrando en pánico.

…

Desde que se había ido, Kylo estaba experimentando en sus propias carnes lo que era sentirse ocioso. Ocioso y con unos límites de libertad que le hacían descansar de todo lo que acarreaba a sus espaldas.

Podía deambular por aquella casa sin ningún problema. Recorriéndola, haciendo lo que le viniera en gana en aquellas paredes… Aunque lo que realmente quería estaba fuera de su alcance hasta dentro de exactamente siete horas.

Gruñó, llegando a la habitación donde el olor era más intenso. Y se dejó caer en la cama, revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Aspirando su aroma como si fuera una droga deliciosamente adictiva. Ella lo era. Su sabor lo era, su cabeza, su personalidad, todo… Era un imán para él.

Se pasó las garras por su propia piel, acariciándose los brazos, sintiendo bajo las yemas cada relieve, cada cicatriz, cada marca hecha a conciencia… Y se preguntaba cómo ella no había insistido más en ello aunque tampoco es que hubieran tenido mucho tiempo.

Tenía un recuerdo demasiado reciente de ellos dos, discutiendo hasta el límite de separarse. Su primer encuentro tampoco fue agradable… Pero sí distinto. Distinto a todo lo que Kylo había vivido.

De nuevo acarició las cicatrices, aquellas que le sobraban porque no le pertenecían… Y entonces hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas tras darse la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Aspirando profundamente, ronroneando. Recreándose en lo que había pasado. Rogando a la Fuerza por un fin de semana entero y a solas con la chica.

Un temblor apareció en su brazo, y en sus pantalones, cuando pensó en ella de esa manera, en todo lo que podría acontecer entre ambos… Frenó sus impulsos a tiempo, manteniéndose intacto hasta que llegara, sintiendo que de esa manera lo disfrutaría más.

De un salto, salió de la cama. Poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose, tras convertirse en humo, hacia el salón. Con las cortinas opacas corridas, impidiendo que le vieran desde fuera.

Tomó asiento en el sofá mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el mando a distancia, pulsándolo y conectando el televisor y, a la par que este, el disco duro que la chica tenía enganchado al aparato. Y empezó a vagar entre su arsenal de series, películas y cortometrajes, sin saber muy bien qué elegir cuando se le presentaba todo aquello ante sus ojos.

"Demasiadas posibilidades para gente que vive tan poco tiempo" pensó… Y se percató entonces de una realidad que no había tenido en cuenta.

Rey, sensible a la Fuerza o no, era humana. Una jodida humana con fecha de caducidad, según decía su "maestro".

Apretó el mando a distancia mientras sus ojos se centraban en la nada frente a él, Rey iba a morir antes que él. Y él tardaría eternidades en llegar a ella. La chica podía hacerse una con la Fuerza si tenía suerte, y quizá así podría verla… O no. No eran dudas que tuviera claras, su maestro no especificó en ello. Porque sentimientos como ese, el amor, no tenían cabida en su miserable vida.

Se quedó pensativo, la Fuerza sabía por cuánto tiempo, hasta que entonces sintió una opresión en el pecho que le hizo encorvarse hacia delante, llevando la zarpa allí, justo a su esternón.

Dolor. Mucho dolor, uno emocional, empezó a teñir parte de sus emociones. Y no tardó en ver que aquellas heridas que no le pertenecían empezaron a palpitar levemente. Presa del pánico se levantó de un salto, encaminándose a la puerta y vagando de un lado a otro, como un dragón de Krayt enjaulado. Totalmente nervioso.

-Rey…- Susurró, preocupado ¿Y si el General había dado con ella? ¿Y si había sido…? ¿Y si…? ¿Un accidente? ¿Algún problema que ocasionara un daño emocional en ella? ¿Y si…?

Otra pulsación y su mano se posó sobre la puerta de la entrada antes de que la retirara con violencia, quemándose con el hierro de las juntas, las clavijas y la cerradura.

-Joder…- Maldijo.

Sentía un estado de alerta activado en su pecho, palpitante, y estaba terriblemente preocupado pero no sentía ninguna amenaza. Sólo susto, uno horrendo.

Gruñó, dando una vuelta más. Llevándose las garras a la cabeza con desesperación. Completamente nervioso y fuera de sí. Aguantando un grito de angustia.

¿Salir derrumbando la casa… o aguardar por una falsa alarma?

No quería usar la Fuerza para llegar hasta ella. Sentía que le delataría ante sus enemigos… Y decidió esperar con una exasperación terrible.

…

-Mantenga la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza. Pronto vendrá un taxi a por usted.- Habló una de las secretarias del laboratorio.

-Estoy bien, no será necesario un taxi…- Gruñó Rey con rabia. Viendo que aquel numerito iba a ser otro puntito negro a la vista de sus superiores. Primero el cadáver, luego que la encontraran desplomada en el suelo, llorando a llanto vivo con todo el material quirúrgico desperdigado por el suelo, contaminado. Los ojos de Finn y Poe pesaban en ella más que la Estrella de la Muerte.

-Podemos llevarla nosotros. Finn puede ir con el coche de la chica y yo con el…- Habló Poe pero la secretaria cortó el discurso.

-Si van a hacer cualquier cosa, avísenme. No puedo tener al del taxi en vilo…

-Les he dicho…- Gruñó Rey, dejando la bolsa de hielo sobre el mostrador, con rabia.- Que estoy perfectamente.

-Perfectamente cansada.- Puntualizó Finn.- ¿Seguro que estabas en condiciones de venir a trabajar?

-¡Sí!- Insistió. Pero la secretaria negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con ojos compasivos.- Estoy bien…

-¿Quiere que prepare una cita con su superior para tratar el tema de una baja por…?

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!- Gritó, dando un manotazo a la mesa.

-Estás histérica, Rey. – Le dijo Finn. Ella se giró, ofendida. No esperaba esa respuesta de él. Y abrió la boca dispuesta a contestarle como si la hubiera delatado. Pero al verle bien mientras elegía las palabras, vio la preocupación en las arrugas de su frente. – No sé si ha sido por la mudanza o por el caso, o una mezcla de ambos. Pero no lo estás llevando bien.

\- Puedo perfectamente con ello. – Le rebatió, jodidamente preparada para luchar por su validez en el cuerpo de la investigación.

-Eso no lo he puesto en duda. – Se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de la mano, anclándola al momento, al aquí-y-ahora. – Digo que se te han acumulado cosas y que la velocidad a la que va todo no te ha dejado tiempo para ir tragando poco a poco.

-Pero… - Intentó volver a rebatirle, sintiendo cómo perdía fuerza ante las razones que acababa de darle.

\- Pero nada. – De un tirón, la arrastró hasta él y le dio un abrazo que le quitó del todo las ganas de luchar ante su comprensión. – No pasa nada, Rey, es natural. – Y, sin que Rey se diera cuenta, miró a Poe y le hizo un gesto que este entendió perfectamente, abriendo la puerta del taxi y pagando al conductor.

-Vale. – Accedió ella. – Pero no mováis el coche. Mañana vengo a por él. – Dijo, apartándose de su amigo y yendo hacia el coche.

-Ni de coña. – Saltó Poe, llamando toda su atención, de nuevo dispuesta a luchar porque mañana sí pudiera trabajar. – Mañana te recogemos. – Y calló de golpe. Ambos la estaban sorprendiendo. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarse llevar a casa, antes de lo planeado.

Cuando vieron la carrocería amarilla desaparecer en la curva de la carretera, Finn y Poe se miraron, extrañados.

-No me puedo creer que haya cedido. – Dijo el segundo, anclando los pulgares en las hebillas del pantalón, sin darse cuenta de que Finn le miraba como si estuviera diciendo que no entendía por qué dos más dos sumaban cuatro.

-¿Es que no me has oído por cada vez que te he dicho que estaba mal? – Se giró para volver de nuevo al trabajo, encarando la comisaría. – A veces, creo que no me escuchas. Pilotas lo suficiente para que lo parezca pero en realidad – Gesticulaba exagerado mientras su amigo le seguía, mirando de vez en cuando hacia dónde se había ido Rey. – en realidad tienes la conciencia justa para no morirte respirando. – Se giró hacia Poe, pillándole distraído. – Mírate. – Le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro, desequilibrándole y llamando su atención de nuevo. - ¡¿Me estabas escuchando?!

…

-Perdone. – Rey se echó hacia delante en el asiento trasero del taxi, llamando la atención del conductor, que apenas se ladeó para escucharla. - ¿Podría parar en la farmacia que hay a unos metros? Puedo ir a mi casa desde ahí.

-Lo siento, señorita. – Se ladeó un poco más para verla un segundo con cara de circunstancia. – Me han pagado y me han dado orden expresa de dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

Rey se dejó caer sobre el asiento, cruzando los brazos con un mohín enfurruñado. "Maldito seas, Dameron". Siempre paga un poco más para conseguir lo que quiere y la mayoría de las veces apenas llega a poder cubrir el alquiler con derecho a cocina que está a una llovizna de ser conquistada por el moho.

Apenas se molestó en despedirse del conductor cuando divisó la casa, gris, con los postigos granates y el porche con escaleras y sitio para aparcar el coche que ahora permanecería vacío. Tenía la sensación de que, sólo por ese detalle, algo no iba bien. Era como ver los márgenes de la realidad ondularse, como cuando hace demasiado calor y puedes ver el aire sobre el asfalto. Y, al abrir la puerta, no le dio tiempo a registrar la idea de que entraba. La garra de Kylo agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hasta esconderla en su pecho, guareciéndola ahí, entre sus brazos y hundiendo la cara en su hombro.

Rey se quedó pasmada un momento, tardando un par de segundos en reaccionar y rodeándole con los brazos antes de dar una patada a la puerta para cerrarla. No se había dado cuenta de cuántisimo necesitaba su abrazo. No era sólo un abrazo. O el abrazo de un amigo. Debía ser un abrazo suyo.

De esos que te meten en las costillas del otro. De esos en los que se te calma el corazón y respiras más lento, te permites cerras los ojos y hacer un lazo con el hilo que une tu corazón al suyo. Y ella se quedó ahí, pasando sus manos con suavidad a lo largo de sus espalda, adivinando sus cicatrices con las yemas de los dedos, acariciándole y consolándole sin saber qué le había pasado, por qué aquel gesto en lugar de algún comentario ingenioso o divertido… Y encontrando ella también su propio consuelo, disfrutando de la fuerza con que la tenía apresada.

-Kylo. – Ladeó la cabeza, buscándole, aun hundido en su cuello, enmarañando su pelo. Le besó la sien, llamándole, requiriéndole de nuevo con ella, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por la piel de su espalda. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

No le dio tiempo a decir ni una palabra más antes de sentir que era alzada en vilo y tuvo que abrazar sus caderas con los muslos para no caerse mientras él los llevaba a ambos al sofá, dejándose caer con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él y sus bracitos rodeando su cuello, sintiendo la necesidad del demonio por tenerla segura, por sentirla real y con él.

Rey intentó erguirse, solo un poco, para hacerle alzar la cara hacia ella y pasar los dedos por su pelo, de su frente a la nuca, peinándole y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar su nuez, como quiso hacer desde la primera vez que le tuvo en su cocina. Esta vez, se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para hacerlo. O, al menos, lo que sucedió anoche, legitimaba por completo sus actos sin que tuviera un solo motivo para sentirse culpable por un gesto así.

-Ha habido un momento en el que no sabía si te habían encontrado, si te estaban haciendo daño o te estaban matando. – Le contestó antes de que tuviera que volver a preguntarle. – Pero he sentido tanto dolor en ti que he estado a punto de echar esto abajo. – Confesó mientras la chica recostaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Entonces, la casa y yo te agradecemos que hayas sido capaz de esperar por mí. – Le acarició la piel sensible con la nariz y debía reconocer que copiar sus gestos era realmente interesante, que sacaba un placer especial en guardar su olor en los pulmones.

-No habría podido aguantar todo el tiempo que te quedaba de jornada, Rey. – Ella se quedó quieta un segundo. – Me estaba desesperando. – Muy, muy quieta. Mientras su corazón se aceleraba. – Sé que te ha pasado algo pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarte. – Sentaba demasiado bien escuchar esa preocupación por ella en alguien. Fuera o no con intenciones poco altruistas. Era bastante más de a lo que había tenido que acostumbrarse. – No es qué me ha pasado a mí, sino a ti.

Rey respiró pausadamente, completamente recostada sobre su pecho, viendo cómo alzaba una de sus garras y la llevaba a su cara con una delicadeza que parecía completamente ajena a él, acariciando su mejilla con la yema del pulgar… Con cuidado de no sacarle un ojo.

-No sé qué ha pasado. – Admitió con la voz queda. – Esperaba que tú me lo pudieras aclarar, de hecho. – Porque si había algo que le encantaba de él, aunque a veces fuera un arma de doble filo, es que siempre le decía la verdad. – Ni siquiera sé cómo contarlo. – Ni siquiera había podido pensar en ello tras el ataque de pánico que la había tenido agazapada en una esquina de su sala, llorando a lágrima viva y gritando. – En la comisaría piensan que estoy enloqueciendo, como mínimo.

-Intenta contármelo tal y como ha pasado, pequeña. – Rey se removió para apretarse aun más contra él, como si eso la fuera a proteger de una experiencia semejante, y él se reacomodó, permitiéndoselo… Sin importar lo mucho que su cuerpo volvía a reclamarla ahora que la sentía a salvo en sus brazos.

-Fue nada más sostenerle la frente a esa umbarana, un paso tan simple como ese. Y fue como meter un tenedor en el enchufe. Sentí que me inmovilizaba el brazo y me atenazaba el cuerpo entero. Dolía y quemaba pero todo estaba frío. Di con las rodillas en el suelo cuando sus recuerdos se unieron a los míos. – Se irguió y le miró a los ojos, buscando alguna claridad. Pero él sólo la miraba, por una sola vez, sin una expresión en el rostro. Y ella supo al instante que era por no preocuparla, pero conseguía todo lo contrario. Quería decir que sabía de qué le estaba hablando, o lo adivinaba. – Pero no los recuerdos de toda su vida, sino los últimos. Era una sacerdotisa de un culto que no he visto nunca. Y estaba con otras en una especie de ritual que no entendía. Sabía que entendía las palabras que decían aunque no hubiera oído su lengua nunca, porque era la suya. Y ahora soy incapaz de decirte de qué iba la cosa. – Volvió a recostarse sobre él, sabiendo que, en la medida que le fuera posible, Kylo no iba a decirle nada con la mirada. – Luego, una sombra horrible se cernió sobre ellas. Una sombra a veces negra, y otras blanca y casi corpórea con los ojos pequeños y negros como canicas. Y lo peor fue el final. – Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y las caricias de Kylo se reanudaron, intentando alejarlo todo. – El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación. Era como una parálisis del sueño, en medio de una pesadilla, pero elevada a la enésima potencia. – Cavó los dedos en su cuello, abrazándose a él con más fuerza. – Y joder… Sentí la soledad absoluta de esa mujer, una angustia que se salía por todos los márgenes y se desbordaba. Y cuando logré soltarme, me sentía tan horrorizada, tan sola…

-No estás sola. – Y como si sintiera la necesidad de reafirmarse, apretó aun más la presa de sus brazos en torno a ella y su cuerpo tembloroso por los peores motivos posibles. – Podía pasar. – Dijo de repente para sí mismo, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño, confusa. – Mucho estaba tardando en manifestarse la Fuerza de alguna forma. – Alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y las paredes haciendo que ella también mirara a su alrededor, buscando lo que fuera que él encontrara. – Debe ser esta casa, que te ha ayudado a contenerte.

\- Pero qué ha pasado. – Exigió saber. - ¿Cómo que estaba tardando mucho? ¿El qué? – Kylo volvió a mirarla, alzando de nuevo la zarpa hacia su cara y pasando el pulgar por su pómulo sembrado de pecas, queriendo borrar esa mirada preocupada.

-La Fuerza, cuando nos toca y se mete en nosotros, tiene formas muy diferentes de manifestarse, dependiendo de cada uno, potencia unas cosas y anula otras, abre caminos y deja caer los velos que protegen al mundo. – Ella le escuchaba desconcertada y con un brillo de admiración en sus pupilas que Kylo sentía no merecer. No cuando podría haber vivido tranquila si no se hubiera tropezado con él, sin peligros inminentes, demonios, la Fuerza, tratos vinculantes y pactos de vida. – Y, en tu caso, ha resultado ser una especie de clarividencia, como si se hubiera abierto un canal de comunicación espiritual.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que salió de su boca. - ¿Cómo un médium? – Había visto esa clase de películas y le parecía un sacrificio que no le compensaba a nadie. – No puede ser. – Dijo como si hubiera una manera de devolverlo, como si fuera una camiseta con un roto. – No puedo hacerlo dado mi trabajo, me… - Alzó los ojos, buscando la palabra. – Me drenaría.

-Al contrario. – Ella le miraba asustada. – Si la Fuerza te ha dado esa habilidad, te harás fuerte con ella. – Cogió su carita con ambas manos, con cuidado, acercándola a él y depositando un beso que pudiera relajar ese ceño fruncido. – Sólo tienes que saber si pide de ti que seas médium o psicopompo. – Y bajó sus labios para besarle la punta de la nariz, sintiendo cómo sus manos le agarraban las muñecas. – Mientras la Fuerza te acompañe, será lo correcto.

-Estoy asustada. – Confesó, cerrando los ojos, acariciando la cara interna de sus muñecas con los pulgares, mientras esperaba el siguiente beso sobre sus labios.

-Sería antinatural que no lo estuvieras. – Le concedió, recorriendo su carita con los ojos, grabándola en su memoria como si pudiera hacer un mapa de sus facciones para cuando ya no pudiera verla. – Pero yo estoy aquí, contigo. – Cabeceó, rozando su piel con la nariz antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, sin llegar a besarla. – No te voy a dejar sola, te enseñaré. Te ayudaré.

Y entonces sí, posó sus labios sobre la suavidad de los de la chica, encontrando el alivio que ambos buscaban justo en ese preciso segundo, acariciándose antes de jugar con sus lenguas, buscando un anclaje en la boca del otro mientras sus estómagos se caían de vértigo como si un hilo tirara del corazón hacia abajo. Rey abrazó su cuello y él su cintura, colando las manos por debajo de su camiseta, disfrutando de la sedosidad de su piel sin mácula ni cicatrices, sintiendo la forma en la que ella se quedaba dulce, deshecha y mansa contra él, y sonriendo contra su boca.

…

Había sido pura suerte, es verdad. Pero jamás lo admitiría ante el Líder Supremo.

Hux había estado peinando la zona, una más entre millones. Y cuando había empezado a llover, supuso que debía dejar la caza. Porque la lluvia, daba igual si la caza era animal o de otra calaña, tendía a emborronarlo todo. Y él podía respetar ese poder.

Pero entonces, justo en ese momento en el que él desistía de encenderse un cigarro, calándose hasta los huesos y escondido en la oscuridad de un callejón, había podido verla, limpia y clara como un faro en la tormenta. Poderosa.

Más que verla, había podido sentirla.

Luego, había abierto la puerta de su casa. Y no la cerró lo suficientemente rápido como para no visualizar quién la esperaba al otro lado. Otra fuerza lo suficiente potente como para no ser mitigada por una estructura de hierro más tiempo del que fuera preciso.

Y él acababa de dar con su escondite, con la madriguera del Vulptex, con la cueva del dragón.

Empezó a girar sobre sus talones pero entonces percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y se mantuvo quieto un segundo, dejando que la cortina de lluvia cayera sobre sus hombros, hasta que vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Salía la chica. Con un paraguas rojo. Sería difícil no seguirla, pensó subdividiendo su conciencia y dejando una parte de sí mismo justo donde estaba, a unos metros de la puerta de esa casa.

Se mantuvo a toda la distancia que pudo mientras veía a la muchacha cruzar la calle con el paso rápido y entrar en la farmacia del barrio. Un bocadito demasiado apetecible como para no esperarla. Aunque las órdenes fueran no tocarla, ni acercarse siquiera a rozar un solo pelo de su cabeza, si la encontraban.

…

Kylo se quedó de nuevo solo en casa. Rey se había ido tras un "No tardo nada, voy a comprar un par de cosas", separándose de sus brazos, provocándole un frío terrible que se le pegó al cuerpo con una intensidad molesta. Tumbado, en el sofá, gruñendo mientras clavaba la vista al techo y cerraba los ojos, buscando serenarse… Hasta que todos sus sentidos captaron algo. Y abrió sus orbes amarillentos con temor, escuchando atentamente mientras todo su ser empezaba a entrar en estado de alerta.

Allí estaba ese olor, una fuerza oscura… Un calor propio de las llamaradas acechantes del fuego que ese condenado pelirrojo solía desprender. El General…

Kylo se irguió, sentándose, cuando sintió un silencio pesado provenir desde la madera del porche. Una anulación terrible, un punto final inminente. Y trató de serenarse pues estaba seguro de que el General era capaz de escuchar su corazón, latiendo desesperado junto a su respiración descompasada.

Un sudor terriblemente frío y molesto le inundó cuando escuchó los pasos finales posarse frente a la puerta… Y Kylo contuvo el aire, controlando su Fuerza y haciéndola desaparecer, invisibilizándola. Estaba incluso temeroso de moverse tan solo un milímetro… Hasta que un siseo providente del General le hizo bajar sus escudos un poco, observando la puerta desde el salón.

Afinó su oído y escuchó al pelirrojo maniobrar con la puerta, con el pomo, intentando abrirlo pero de nuevo siseó, quejándose… Y allí estaba. Ese olor a carne quemada. Kylo dejó escapar el aire, inconscientemente, en un alivio que le supo a gloria, condujo sus ojos al techo, surcando la estructura de la casa… Los cimientos, el hierro. Si él no podía salir implicaba también que nadie, absolutamente nadie, de su condición podría tampoco entrar.

Un golpe seco en la puerta, llamando su atención, le hizo ponerse alerta de nuevo, levantándose del sofá.

-Sé que estás ahí dentro, bastardo condenado… Puedo olerte.- Kylo tragó saliva ante el susurro contundente del General, que se clavaba directamente en su cabeza.- Puedo sentirte…- Y el moreno rápidamente subió al piso de arriba, sin hacer ruido, llegando al baño. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el General estaba afinando sus sentidos y, de momento, no había dicho nada que le hiciera pensar que estaba fuera de su letargo. Debía bloquear su presencia hasta que el General desapareciera... Entonces escuchó sus pasos alejarse lentamente y Kylo rodó los grifos de la bañera, llenándola mientras intentaba no delatarse sensorialmente.- Tienes suerte, Ren. Dentro de toda tu desdicha, todavía tienes a la suerte de tu parte…- El moreno, siguió controlándose. Manteniéndose emocionalmente en una negación absoluta, azarado por que el General descubriera su punto de flaqueza, que intuyera quién era la propietaria de la casa, de quién se trataba exactamente, lo que era para él…- Pero pronto volveremos a estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Cerró el grifo una vez tuvo la bañera completamente llena y se despojó de su ropa antes de hundirse en el agua, escuchando el ruido propio del vacío, de la nada, inhabilitándose y suprimiéndose de la perspectiva del General. Y aguardó, forzándose a estar tranquilo.

Cerró los ojos y sencillamente flotó junto al agua.

…

La Fuerza sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba frente a ese condenado estante, repleto de cajas de mil colores. Tenía varias opciones entre manos, observándolas y releyendo las indicaciones que indicaban las peculiaridades y características de los preservativos que albergaban, sintiendo que por mucho que leyera, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Una voz suave habló a sus espaldas, haciendo que Rey virara la cabeza para encarar a la abedneda que atendía en la farmacia.

-Ehm, sí…- Respondió la chica, dándose la vuelta completamente para poder encararla y mostrarle sus dos opciones.- ¿Cuál de estas cajas es la que tiene los XL?- Habló sin tapujos, mostrándoselas, enfundándose un valor que desapareció con la farmacéutica le devolvió una mueca de sorpresa y cierta envidia.- ¿Tienen… esos tamaños, no?

-¿Los quiere de sabores?- Preguntó la abedneda, tomando las cajas y observándolas.

-No…- Respondió con dudas. Entonces la abedneda se dirigió hacia el estante de donde Rey había cogido los preservativos, dejó ambas cajas en su sitio y entonces se alzó de puntillas para coger los que estaban más arriba.

-Entonces llévese estos.- Dijo, tendiéndole el paquete mientras Rey lo sujetaba con ambas manos, sintiendo cómo los ojos de la farmacéutica recorrían su cuerpo… Y pudo percibir, quizá a través de la Fuerza, todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo la abedneda, sacándole un sonrojo.

-De acuerdo…- Aclaró sin apartar los ojos de la caja, no estaba preparada para hacer frente a la mirada que estaba dedicándole aquella mujer. Metió el paquete en la pequeña cestita que había cogido para poder llevar diversos paquetes de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y ansiolíticos que podían conseguirse sin receta médica.

-¿Lo tiene ya?- Preguntó y Rey asintió.- Pues pase por caja.

De vuelta a su casa, pasó por el supermercado para hacerse con algo para la cena y comida de mañana, al igual que reponer las galletas y hacerse con un nuevo té, propio del supermercado. Subió por el porche, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, accionándola con la llave hasta que posó la mano en el centro del portón para abrirlo… Sintiendo algo, algo condenadamente concentrado, fuerte y terriblemente oscuro. Como aquella sombra que vio en la cabeza de la pobre umbarana.

Accionó la entrada y se quedó parada en el recibidor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encontrándose un silencio sobrecogedor, dándole la bienvenida. Rey frunció el ceño.

-¿Kylo?- Pronunció sin obtener respuesta. Viró la cabeza hacia la puerta a sus espaldas, ya cerrada, empezando a entrever una paranoia avecinándose en su cabeza ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No era normal…- ¿Kylo? Ya estoy en casa.- Insistió, deteniéndose ante el marco que abría paso al salón, viendo que no estaba donde le había dejado cuando se había marchado a comprar. El sofá estaba vacío.

Rey dejó las bolsas en la entrada, junto a la mesa donde depositó las llaves antes de subir por las escaleras, quizá dirigiéndose al estudio donde podría encontrarle pero, entonces, una leve brisa de fuerza tironeó de ella, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia el baño. Achicó los ojos antes de avanzar con un paso lento y desmesuradamente temeroso.

-¿Kylo…?- Preguntó de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta, quedando frente a la puerta abierta del baño. Llevó la mano al interruptor y prendió la luz, alumbrando la estancia y encontrando que la bañera estaba llena hasta arriba de agua… negra.

Tragó saliva, caminando hacia allí. La oscuridad del agua le impedía ver más allá, era como si alguien hubiera vertido tinta en el agua, ennegreciendo la transparencia del agua hasta volverla opaca.

Se arrodilló, depositando ambas manos en el borde de la tina, observando su interior, intentando visualizar si contenía algo. Temiendo conducir la mano al agua por lo que pudiera suceder. Achicó los ojos, sin obtener un mejor resultado de lo que había conseguido hasta ahora y decidió llamarle una vez más. Cuatro.

-¿Kylo?

Dos orbes amarillos se iluminaron bajo el agua antes de hacer que una figura emergiera de la misma, saliendo y dándole un susto a la chica, sacándole un grito desgarrador desde el centro de su pecho, reculando y llevándose la mano al corazón, viéndole allí. Empapado y abstraído.

Kylo recobró el aire poco a poco, lentamente. Sin llegar a figurarse cuánto tiempo había pasado allí dentro. Sus ojos bajaron al agua y de allí se condujeron hacia la figura de Rey, quién le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Capullo! Qué susto me has dado.- Le riñó, enfadada.- ¿Tú sabes toda el agua que gastas llenando una bañera? ¡Jolín, Kylo! ¿Era necesario que…?- Pero empezó a rebajar su humor cuando vio que el pobre demonio estaba, cuanto menos, preocupado. Y empezó a contagiársele.- ¿Qué pasa?- Él parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer ambos brazos dentro del agua. Volvía a estar tranquilo, Rey conseguía hacer que estuviera completamente relajado. Y no sabía hasta qué punto aquello era un inconveniente.

-He tenido que anularme.- Rey achicó los ojos y fue a seguir preguntando hasta que él recondujo el tema.- ¿Hace mucho que has vuelto?

-No, acabo de llegar.- Rey se puso en pie, observando la bañera y luego le apuntó con el dedo.- ¿Todo eso es suciedad?- Kylo parpadeó, virando la cabeza hasta mirarla.- Porque como me digas que sí…- Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Pretendías hacerlo conmigo sin protección estando así de sucio? Eres un poco guarro…

-No es suciedad, pequeña.- Rey ladeó la cabeza, dudándolo.

-¿Entonces?- Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, llevando un dedo a la superficie.- Es muy… Opaco.

-Siempre me ha pasado.- La chica sumergió el dedo y Kylo no apartaba la vista de sus gestos, observándola. Rey hundió media mano para luego sacarla y ver que aquella oscuridad, aquella masa negra, no dejaba rastro en su piel.- ¿Qué has comprado?- Ella alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los de él. Tan penetrantes y tan intensos.

-Provisiones, medicinas… Y algo que nos va a permitir hacer más cosas de las que hicimos ayer.- Kylo sonrió de medio lado, apoyando ahora ambos brazos en el borde de la bañera, depositando su cabeza sobre su antebrazo y observándola a ras de sus cejas.

-Pues cuando quieras, pequeña.- Rey le devolvió la sonrisa y se le ensanchó cuando Kylo bajó los ojos a sus labios.- Me muero de ganas por ver qué tan bien llegamos a encajar.

Y su corazón se saltó un latido ante el tono penetrante que usó Kylo para decir aquello, casi en un ronroneo. Y ella se venció un poco hacia delante, haciendo que el demonio se reacomodara para facilitarle el beso y, cuando sintió que ella estaba demasiado cerca, provocando que se ladeara, entreabriendo los labios para recibirla, Rey se detuvo y le contempló desde allí. Admirándole.

Bajó sus labios hasta su mentón y le dio un suave beso antes de levantarse mientras él se quedaba en la bañera.

-Dejo la compra y subo en seguida.- Susurró con una cadencia que a Kylo se le erizó cada resquicio de piel.

-No tardes demasiado… No hagas que baje a buscarte.

Y le sonrió como respuesta, marchándose hasta el piso de abajo mientras Kylo se hundía una última vez, antes de destapar la tina y salir de allí, secándose con una toalla que atrapó del estante más cercano.

Rey empezó a colocar la compra en su respectivo lugar, apartando los preservativos que luego se llevaría arriba, a su habitación. Estaba ansiosa y con una sensación de anticipación golpeándole el estómago hasta que su teléfono vibró, llamando su atención. Desbloqueó la pantalla y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera ante aquel mensaje del laboratorio, concretamente de su superior, que golpeó su cabeza.

Se había quedado bloqueada, enganchada en la cocina con el teléfono en la mano, los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas lentamente.

El tiempo pasaba y Rey no conseguía reunir el valor para moverse hasta que una voz susurrante atacó su oído con un siseo que le provocó un leve respingo.

-Te dije que no me hicieras bajar a por ti…- Su lengua se plasmó con sensualidad a lo largo de su cuello, surcando su trapecio hasta llegar a su oído.- Voy a hacértelo pagar, pequeña.- Y mordió con suavidad, intentando captar su atención… Hasta que él captó algo, deteniendo sus caricias en ella.- ¿Rey?- Abrazó su cintura desde su espalda, aferrándola a la silla.- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Ella sencillamente alzó el teléfono, dejándoselo a la altura de sus ojos. Kylo leyó el pequeño texto y tragó saliva antes de abrazar más a su pequeña. Sintiéndose terriblemente ruin al alegrarse por lo que acababa de leer y, a la vez, condenadamente enfadado.


	11. 11 Los Amantes

**11\. Los Amantes**

Llevaba más de media hora embobada, observando a la nada y fingiendo que estaba prestando atención al discurso que su superior estaba soltándole como si nada. Como si pretendiera que cada palabra no le afectaba casi tanto como un disparo de bláster. Apenas había parpadeado desde ese primer "Lamento mucho toda esta situación", si algo le aterrorizaba más que un despido… Era eso.

-Nos duele perderla en el caso pero… Según algunos de sus compañeros, todo esto está afectándola demasiado y haciendo que lo lleve a un terreno más "personal", y comprendo perfectamente su situación, señorita, créame... Por eso he visto conveniente apartarla del caso, espero que lo entienda, Rey… No queremos que sufra ningún tipo de estrés o trastorno a causa de, bueno… la situación.

El señor Tarkin, director de todo aquel laboratorio forense, había citado a la chica tras haber recibido no uno, sino varios informes acerca de su estado. Estaba al corriente de lo sucedido con el cuerpo de la togruta y, aunque no culpara a Rey directamente, sentía que quizá un mal proceso de conservación del cuerpo podría haber afectado al mismo, destruyendo una prueba de investigación de forma inconsciente. Había demasiadas incógnitas respecto a ese suceso, pero los que siguieron al mismo ya eran otro cantar. Las alucinaciones habían sido algo que habían preocupado al director.

Tarkin había sido informado de la terrible alucinación que la chica había padecido cuando informó del "reverendo". Luego su ausencia al trabajo a causa de una indisposición que perfectamente iba ligada a su situación mental, pues Tarkin también sabía que la chica había sido informada de la reapertura del caso de sus padres… Y ayer, en fin… El tema de la umbarana había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Rey no estaba bien emocionalmente para ejercer su profesión en esos momentos, ni mucho menos era capaz de sobrellevar su investigación tras la reapertura del caso de su familia, asesinada brutalmente en Niima, una pequeña ciudad en Jakku, donde la tranquilidad era su característica más destacable… Y Rey lo ponía en duda desde aquel fatídico día donde todo tuvo lugar.

Un tercer nombramiento de su nombre hizo que la chica parpadeara y regresara al ahora, llevando sus ojos a la cara de su superior, quién observaba a Rey con verdadera preocupación. Ella tomó aire, parpadeando de nuevo, provocando que se llevara ambas manos a los ojos, apartando las lágrimas.

-Puedo recomendarle atención psicológica para facilitar su estabilidad emocional.- Rey se alzó de hombros, bajando ahora los ojos al folio que extendía Tarkin ante ella.- Lamento que se haya trasladado para, bueno, seguir llevando casos similares a los que llevaba en Jakku… Pero necesitamos que permanezca aquí, a pesar de todo, por si nos hiciera falta un testimonio para el caso, puesto que usted fue la última en ver el cuerpo de la togruta.- Rey asintió.- Pues firme aquí si está conforme con su relegación de trabajo.

Rey tomó el papel entre sus temblorosas manos y procedió a leerlo con detalle. Estaban apartándola del caso con todas las de la ley, reduciéndola a una simple empleada forense que llevaba autopsias sin relación alguna con el caso del asesino de los cristales kyber. Alzó los ojos a Tarkin una última vez, negarse supondría un despido y ella prefería seguir anclada a ese laboratorio. Quizá no examinara cuerpos en relación a la investigación, pero quizá sí podría investigarlo por su cuenta.

Accionó el bolígrafo y firmó, estando conforme con aquel nuevo contrato que reducía considerablemente su jornada, debido a su condición psicológica, y también la alejaba del caso en todos los aspectos posibles.

…

Rey se había marchado aquella mañana, temblorosa y asustada, sin que él pudiera remediarlo pese haber estado toda la noche abrazado a ella, protegiéndola, intentando consolarla. Pues ambos sabían lo que significaba aquel mensaje que recibió y, si bien no era un despido, era algo que se le parecía demasiado como para no sentirlo como tal.

Kylo no sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar en aquella reunión de Rey con su superior, pero algo le decía que, una vez regresara a casa, iba a poder estar con ella más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. Y estaba contento, de una forma jodidamente egoísta pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Le habían sembrado el mal por dentro y, aunque no se lo confesara directamente a ella, le haría ver que no estaba tan mal pasar más tiempo en casa, con él.

Sin embargo, aquello también llevaba ligados algunos problemas. Problemas que tenían que ver con cierto pelirrojo que había vuelto a rondar los alrededores de la casa, haciendo que Kylo, muy a su pesar, volviera a gastar más agua de la debida, llenándose la bañera hasta casi colmarla, y hundiéndose en ella, anulándose.

Otra cosa que agradecía de aquel mensaje que Rey había recibido era que no salir de casa implicaba no encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Rey iba a estar resguardada en su casa, donde él sí iba a poder protegerla en caso de que algo terrible sucediera. El susto que se llevó ayer, cuando Rey volvió destrozada por lo acontecido con la umbarana, le había alterado a niveles que le causaban preocupación. Demasiada.

Y sabía de dónde venía esa preocupación, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo… Al menos por su parte. Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos bajo el agua, observando el agua oscurecida por su esencia.

Kylo estaba cayendo en una espiral deliciosa gracias a ella pero ¿Estaría sucediendo lo mismo a la inversa? ¿Era posible?

La luz del baño se prendió, pudo verlo desde su posición bajo el agua, y Kylo emergió lentamente, encontrando a Rey allí parada, en la puerta del baño. Su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojizos de llorar, su desgana… Le necesitaba y Kylo fue a salir de la bañera para consolarla hasta que vio cómo ella tiraba al suelo el abrigo y empezaba a descalzarse, haciendo que se quedara muy, muy quieto.

Rey actuaba como un autómata, sin emociones aparentes en su rostro. Y quedó en ropa interior, frente a él. Con ese sujetador color carne a juego con sus braguitas. Y se paralizó, viendo algo que creía increíble y es que Rey metió una pierna en la bañera, tras despojarse de su ropa interior, y luego otra para que luego, poco a poco, fuera tomando asiento frente a él, haciendo que la tina se desbordara ante la inmersión de otro cuerpo más.

Quedó en la otra punta de la bañera, frente a él, con las piernas por encima de las suyas, sentada en el hueco de sus pies. Kylo no se atrevía a moverse y Rey no dejaba de hipar, cosa que al fin le sacó del trance.

-Pequeña…- Llamó, haciendo que Rey alzara los ojos a él.- Ven aquí.- Pronunció y Rey se dio la vuelta hasta colarse entre sus piernas, apoyándose de espaldas en su pecho, sintiendo las manos de Kylo enroscarse en ella.- Siento haber llenado la bañera otra vez pero…- Se quedó callado cuando Rey negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba algo así.- Articuló mientras Kylo se recostaba un poco más. Ella sacó sus manos, haciendo un cuenco con ambas, atrapando un poco de agua, contemplando su oscuridad. - Gracias. - Y las manos de Kylo se situaron justo debajo de las suyas, imitando su gesto, cubriéndolas.

-De nada.- Y se atrevió a adelantarse un poco, llegando hasta el final de su mandíbula, depositando un suave beso que cerró los ojos de la chica cuando ésta lo sintió.- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy? ¿Algo muy malo?

-Me han desvinculado del caso.- Pronunció con una voz tan neutra que parecía dicha por una máquina. Rey bajó las manos junto a las de él, depositándolas en sus muslos.- Me han hecho coger la baja por…- Sus hombros se hincharon mientras tomaba aire.- Por indisposición psicológica.- Kylo achicó un ojo.- Creen que estoy loca.

-Quizá "loca" no sea la palabra correcta, pequeña.- Intentó tranquilizarla, apartando los mechones que se soltaban de su peinado, cayendo en el agua, para alejarlos de ésta.- Quizá sólo temen que puedas volverte loca ante todo lo que está pasando.- Rey alzó las cejas, empezando a ver ese camino que Kylo le abría.- Porque si creyeran que estás loca, te hubieran despedido. Y mandado a un psiquiatra… Y no estarías aquí conmigo.- Se adelantó, besando su hombro.- Pero por suerte, conmigo estás en mejores manos que en las de cualquier cantamañanas.- Ella alzó una comisura.

-Es un poco hipócrita que las manos de un demonio sean mejores que las de un profesional de la psicología.- Dijo ella, sacando las manos y embobándose por cómo la densidad oscura del agua no se pegaba a ella, no dejaba rastro, no manchaba. Volvió a sumergirlas, buscando las manos de él y sosteniéndolas.- ¿No crees, grandullón?

-En absoluto.- Y bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a su trapecio, dándole un suave beso que volvió a provocar que los ojos de la chica se cerraran.- Quiero mimarte, pequeña, dime qué necesitas que haga.- Subió hasta llegar a su mejilla.- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más aquí?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No he desayunado… Y empiezo a pensar que tú también deberías comer algo.

-Puede comerme toda tu tristeza.- Habló, reacomodándose tras ella y aferrándose a su cuerpo, sacándola del agua junto a él, depositándola sobre el suelo y tendiéndole una toalla.- ¿Un té y galletas?- Ella asintió mientras vio cómo el agua se evaporaba de él, secándose.- Te espero abajo.

Cuando le sintió marcharse, dio con su propio reflejo en el espejo, de lleno. Y esta vez sólo estaba ella. Se acercó, ladeando la cabeza y pasándose las yemas de los dedos por las ojeras que habían empezado a formarse bajo sus ojos. Se pasó las manos por la cara hasta peinarse el pelo hacia atrás, dejándolo suelo. Estaba cansada para recogérselo y aguantar más de lo necesario el tirón en su piel.

Al salir del baño, los ojos se le fueron directos a la cama, tan apetecible… Incapaz de mentirse a sí misma. Si se dejaba caer, no sería sólo un minuto. Ni dos, ni tres. Meterse de nuevo entre sus sábanas sería como hibernar el tiempo suficiente hasta que todo se pasara. Y si algo sabía desde que era pequeña es que el mundo tenía la maldita manía de no permitirlo.

Sin embargo, un detalle llamó su atención. Bien estirada o hecha un desastre, había una blancura sin mácula en sus sábanas y el edredón que usaba de manta que hacía que pareciera que dormía entre las nubes. Pero esta vez había una pequeña disonancia que, para su sorpresa, no le molestaba. Sobre la esquina y como si procurase no molestar, estaba la camiseta que le había dado a Kylo.

Al parecer, tenía más que suficiente con llevar pantalones, algo que sabía que hacía más por ella que por él. Y si no quería ponerse una camiseta, ella no iba a quejarse, realmente disfrutaba mirándole. Nadie te increpa cuando vas a un museo y te quedas una hora mirando una escultura espectacular. Y ella tenía la suerte de tenerle en su casa y, aunque lo pareciera, no era de piedra.

Con una sonrisa suave conquistando su cara, cogió la camiseta mega-enorme de The Porgdigy y se la puso, llegándole el borde casi hasta las rodillas. Si él iba a medio vestir por su casa, ella que era la propietaria, no iba a ser menos.

Al llegar a las escaleras, las fue bajando mientras acariciaba las vetas del pasamanos, quedándose con las pequeñas muescas y dibujos que se sucedían a su paso. Al llegar a la casa, toda su atención había ido del papel pintado al demonio del desván. Pero ahora que tenía un momento de paz para fijarse en los detalles, llegaba a la conclusión de que, quizás, su mejor decisión fue comprar aquella casa, hacerla suya, convertirla en ese agujero en el mundo que necesitaba para refugiarse de todo lo que sucedía fuera. Algo que fuera puramente suyo, no un alquiler, sino un bastión que proteger.

Viniera con demonio incluido o no. Aunque ahora que parecía haber venido con el pack, no iba a devolverlo.

De hecho, se preguntó si, al liberar a Kylo como exigía su pacto, también le perdería. Pero nada más le vio de espaldas a ella, vertiendo el agua hirviendo en su taza de té, fue un pensamiento que dejó de lado, tragando saliva al contemplar cómo se movían y fluían sus músculos bajo su piel.

Había aprendido, con el tiempo, que nadie se quedaba el tiempo suficiente, que nadie se quedaba todo lo que a ella le gustaría. La mayoría de las veces, era fácil. Otras, cada segundo tenía la intensidad de una despedida, aunque sólo lo supiera ella. Y qué mal llevaba los abandonos, para lo bien que se le daban las huídas.

Se acercó a él, apoyándose en su espalda, abrazando su cintura y pasando las manos por la dureza de todos sus músculos, los surcos de sus abdominales y las oblicuas, hasta anclar los pulgares a la cinturilla del pantalón. Le sintió coger aire, sus hombros expandiéndose, y le dio un beso justo en mitad de la espalda, notando cómo contenía un escalofrío a flor de piel antes de girar entre sus brazos y tenerla justo sobre su pecho.

Y ella no pudo evitar pensar "Oh, esto es mucho mejor" apoyando la barbilla en su pecho y mirándole y hundiéndose en esos dos eclipses brillantes antes de que se extendiera una sonrisa por su cara. Tenía ese efecto y esperaba no ser la única afectada por aquella situación.

-¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – Le preguntó, alzando las garras hasta poder pasarlas por su pelo con delicadeza.

-Mejor. – Le confesó ella con la voz queda y tranquila, mientras se le hacían los parpadeos más largos de lo normal bajo sus caricias. – He llegado a la conclusión de que, dentro de lo malo, no es lo peor. – Él ladeó la cabeza, acariciando las sienes de la chica con los pulgares, calmándola. – Puedo seguir trabajando y, quizá sea arriesgarme a perder el trabajo del todo, pero puedo acceder a la investigación aunque no pueda participar.

-No voy a negar que me parece bien. – Le dijo, posando la zarpa en su nuca mientras ella se abrazaba a él. – Al fin y al cabo, ese es nuestro pacto. – Ella asintió contra su pecho y Kylo no sabía hasta cuándo podría aguantar sin decirle que ambas partes de su promesa estaban unidas en el mismo punto, que el Líder Supremo era el responsable de todas aquellas muertes tanto como lo era de quién debía liberarle.

-Pero tengo un montón de preguntas. – Admitió, alzando de nuevo la cabeza hacia él y llevándose la sorpresa, que se clavó en ella como una lanza, de que la miraba con una sonrisa, le devolviera ella la mirada o no.

-¿Y no me las harías mejor en la cama? – Y arrastró sus uñas engarfiadas por su piel hasta que sus nudillos coparon su mentón, alzándole la cara hasta él. Ella negó sutilmente, como pudo, con la cabeza.

-No son esa clase de preguntas. – Bromeó, al borde de la risa, sorprendiéndose por lo jodidamente fácil que se le hacía sentirse cómoda con él, mientras se separaba de él y recogía su taza para terminar su pequeño ritual de hacerse el té y él se sentaba en la que ya sería su silla.

-¿Más lecciones sobre la Fuerza o preguntas sobre mi? – Le soltó, sin un solo deje molesto en su tono, como si estuviera encantado y dispuesto a resolverlo todo.

-Un poco de ambas. – Le respondió, dándose la vuelta, dando un pequeño sorbito antes de dirigirse hasta su sitio.

-Eh, eh. – Interrumpió su caminito. - ¿Qué te crees que haces? – Ella alzó los ojos por encima de la taza antes de dirigirlos hasta su silla… justo mientras Kylo negaba con la cabeza y se apartaba un poco de la mesa. Rey se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar de rumbo y sentarse sobre su regazo, con cuidado de no derramar el té… y de que no se notara que había obviado el detalle de ponerse ropa interior si la camiseta la cubría tan bien. – No me he pasado treinta años y todos sus días sin tu piel como para permitir que te sientes al otro lado de la mesa. – Posó los labios sobre su hombro, deseando que no estuviera cubierto por tela alguna. – Dispara, pequeña.

-¿Cómo haga ahora para poder seguir trabajando sin tener un ataque de pánico con cada muerto ahora que tengo esta… habilidad? – Le preguntó, sin poder evitar que se le calcara algo de preocupación en el tono. Pero necesitaba algunos pilares de su vida justo dónde estaban, y su trabajo, fuera donde fuera, era uno de ellos.

-Tienes dos opciones. Una que te recomiendo y otra que no. – Ella se giró para mirarle, depositando la taza sobre la mesa antes de coger una galleta. – ¿Cómo dirías que sientes la Fuerza dentro de ti? – Rey se quedó un momento con la galleta en la boca antes de morderla.

-Como un mar. – Dijo, fijando la mirada en algún punto detrás de él pero sin mirar a ningún sitio salvo dentro de sí misma. – Es enorme, tiene sus corrientes y sus peligros pero la mayor parte del tiempo está tranquilo y contenido. – Le vio asentir.

-Pues la primera opción sería equivalente a coger una buena porción y ponerle una presa. – El ceño fruncido de la chica y su rápida aspiración de aire le dio a entender que había algo ahí que no le gustaba. – Es costosísimo, muy difícil, y corres el riesgo de romperte en cualquier momento.

-Esa es la opción que no me recomiendas. – Adivinó, mientras él dejaba caer la zarpa sobre su muslo, justo en el límite entre el borde de la camiseta y su piel desnuda. - ¿Y la otra?

-Algo parecido a un embudo. – Resolvió con una sencillez que le hizo boquear, confusa. – Sólo tienes que visualizarlo y el control que logres mantener sobre tu propio mar, te ayudará a filtrar y focalizarte. – Era como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma para ella y Kylo se dio cuenta, sonriendo. – Es como escribir. – Su ceño se relajó. – El mensaje está en el cuerpo que vas a tocar, el papel es tu cabeza y la pluma, la Fuerza que os conecta en un solo segundo. – Rey asintió, viéndolo más claro con la alegoría. – Sólo que escribir con tinta no es fácil la primera vez.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-No tocar a nadie de lleno sin levantar al menos una pequeña defensa. – Ella volvió a asentir, un poco más tranquila, sin dejar de sentir cómo sus garras acariciaban su piel, incluso por debajo del borde de la camiseta. – Tienes que tener en cuenta que unas muertes son más plácidas que otras. – Joder, si lo tenía en cuenta. Se había dado con la primera en la frente. – Pero ninguna es un ataque.

-Bueno, ahora que he sido relegada del caso, intuyo que podré ir entrenando poco a poco con ello, pero no te niego que me aterra volver a quedarme atrapada. – Y, al instante, un pequeño apretón en su muslo, llamando su atención y haciendo que volviera a mirarle.

-También creo que podía ayudarte con eso. – Ella ladeó la cabeza, queriendo saber más. – Creo que puedo conectar nuestras mentes si tú me llamas y así yo puedo guiarte desde aquí la primera vez que te enfrentes a ello. – Rey respiró tan aliviada al saber que eso era posible, que tenía un salvaguarda, una red de seguridad, unos brazos que la cogerían en el aire si tropezara, que no pudo evitar levantarse para cambiar de postura y sentarse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, abrazándole.

-Gracias. – Le susurró, muy, muy cerca del oído, haciendo que Kylo sintiera su aliento rozándole la piel y erizándole el vello de la nuca.

-¿Tan a gradecida como para no llevar ropa interior, gorrión? – Y la mezcla de su voz tan cerca de su cuello, y sus manos en una caricia ascendente por sus muslos casi hizo que la chica se retorciera.

-Yo creo que ya estaba agradecida de antes, entonces. – Se atrevió a contestarle, separándose de él lo justo como para estar cara a cara.

-Quizá me tenga que ir cobrando todos esos favores… - Advirtió a la chica mientras sus garras se admiraban con la suavidad de su piel y la fuerza escondida en cada fibra de sus músculos bajo tanta tersura y tantas pecas.

-Bueno, quizá nunca te habría resultado tan beneficioso eso de ayudar a nadie. – Le provocó.

-Es que tú no eres nadie. – Y entonces sus manos llegaron a copar sus glúteos y, de un pequeño tirón, la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, apretándola contra él. – No para mí.- Y Se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella, esperando que fuera Rey quien recorriera la poca distancia que les separaba. Pero, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, recibió un lento parpadeo como respuesta. Luego vio cómo los ojos de la chica se desviaban durante un momento, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar y, finalmente, arrugó la nariz.

-¿Eso ha sido un… piropo?- Kylo perdió por un momento la actitud que había adoptado segundos atrás, retrocediendo para poder tomar un poco de distancia. Observándola, como siempre.

-Sí… lo pretendía.- Respondió, algo ofendido. Ella alzó una comisura y le miró de arriba abajo.

-No sabes ligar.- Él respondió con una risa nasal, proyectando con ella una sensación de superioridad que a Rey también le hizo gracia.

-¿Estás segura de ello?- Ella asintió, totalmente convencida, pero él volvió a atraerla, sintiendo cómo la chica se rozaba sobre sus pantalones.- Porque yo tengo un par de objeciones.- Rey boqueó ante aquel roce que no esperaba para nada y agradeció su complexión física, y que él también se percatara de ella, cuando condujo la mano hasta su centro pero la detuvo a tiempo, temeroso de hacerle daño con sus garras. Hubiera perdido toda su credibilidad si Kylo hubiera tocado su entrepierna, encontrándola verdaderamente humedecida por todo. Por él. Por la situación.- Una de ellas es que estés sentada sobre mí…- Articuló, captando la atención de Rey de nuevo.- …sin ropa interior, por ejemplo.- Y alzó con la garra la camiseta de la chica, bajando los ojos un momento para confirmárselo tanto a él como a ella, antes de volver a mirarla con ese aire de superioridad.- Otra que tengo es que fuiste tú quien dio pie a todo lo que nos está pasando.- Ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, empezando a sentir que todo su valor, su porte y su razón se esfumaban como el humo.- Me besaste tú primero.

-Pero porque, según tus rollos de demonio, no puedes tocarme si yo no quiero.- Él cerró la boca lentamente, observando cómo Rey se quedaba con todo lo que él decía, que lo memorizaba y lo hacía con gusto (y quizá también por temor a que se la pudiera jugar), pero fuera cual fuese el motivo, ella memorizaba y tenía en cuenta cada palabra que él articulaba.- Y claro, tuve que tomar medidas para que las cosas quedaran claras entre nosotros.

-"Nosotros".- Retomó él, reconduciendo la conversación.- Eso también es otra objeción que tengo en la recámara.

-Pues claro que nosotros, bobo ¿Acaso hay alguien más? ¿Acaso nos llamarías de otra manera?- Y a él se le ocurrían mil y un maneras distintas de catalogarse con ella. Todas ellas sinónimos de un "nosotros" que le encantaba escuchar salir de sus labios.

-¿Te digo más objeciones?- Rey alzó las cejas, indicándole que estaba dispuesta a ser sorprendida. Kylo apartó una mano de su glúteo, extendiéndola hacia un lado y entonces apareció aquella caja de preservativos, envuelta en humo, materializándose. Rey contuvo el aire, torciendo los labios mientras sus ojos se dirigían a aquel paquetito.- Si te soy sincero, esto no me lo esperaba… No tan pronto.- Y ella tomó aire, arrebatándole la caja de entre las zarpas.

-Pues quizá no te lo esperabas porque en el fondo sabes que eres horrible ligando.- Se atropellaba hablando y a Kylo no pudo parecerle más tierna la situación.

-No me lo esperaba porque…- Ella volvió a cortarle.

-¿Eres horrible ligando?

-No.- Ella ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Mentira, sabes que sí.

-No me lo esperaba porque no suelo tener esa idea como respuesta principal.- Rey se relamió, rebajando progresivamente su mueca airosa.- No me lo esperaba porque, no sé si me has visto bien, todo son inconvenientes.- Y ella, como si no le hubiera recorrido con la mirada una y mil veces, volvió a pasarle los ojos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Buscando esos inconvenientes. Hasta que él tomó su mentón y le obligó a mirarle.- Porque llevo toda mi condenada vida privándome de todo esto. Y "todo esto" conlleva otro tipo de pensamientos, pequeña. Y a mí me los han prohibido todos.- Rey tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesta a hablar hasta que él sostuvo su cara, ahora con ambas manos, focalizándola en él.- Porque yo ya pensaba que no iba a encontrarte nunca, pequeña. Y algo dentro de mí sigue gritándome que nada va a salir bien.

El silenció les abrazó, inquietándola a ella y perturbándole a él. Kylo sentía que había dicho demasiadas cosas fuera de su momento, y Rey sentía que, de nuevo, Kylo llevaba demasiadas emociones en su saco de experiencias. Demasiadas historias, tantas, que quizá no sabía por cuál empezar, porque relatarla sería reabrir una herida que quizá estaba empezando a cicatrizar. Y él aparentaba ser de difícil cicatrización.

-Perdóname, pequeña.- Habló, haciendo que Rey regresara a la tierra con su voz.- No quería incomodarte.

Ella le miró, atrapada por sus ojos dorados que tanto le llamaban la atención. Y condujo sus manos a las de él, bajándolas de su cara mientras veía en él esa mueca, una que llevaba la firma del rechazo, abajo, en una esquina. Y entonces le pasó las manos por el cuello, abrazándole y acercándose a él hasta dejar su cabeza apoyada en sus hombros repletos de cicatrices. Y aspiró su aroma mientras sentía sus garras enroscarse en su cintura. Y luego el peso de su cabeza, apoyada en ella.

Rey ladeó la cabeza hasta quedar cerca, muy cerca, de su oído. Le besó primero el final de la mandíbula y luego susurró con una suave cadencia.

-Es que quiero que me incomodes, Kylo.- Él se quedó muy quieto, escuchando con atención.- Quiero que me cuentes cosas que sabes que van a incomodarme, quiero que lo hagas porque quiero ayudarte. Quiero salvarte.- Y él fue a hablar, a corregir un término mal ubicado en sus palabras, porque no era correcto lo que había dicho, pero entonces sintió que la cintura de ella volvía a frotarse, recolocándose sobre él. Y ella le besó el cuello con mucho, muchísimo cuidado.- Porque si yo no estoy sola, tú tampoco lo estás.

Y justo, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más fácil recibir latigazos que merecer su cariño. Era más fácil aceptar el dolor que sus caricias. De poco le servía la inmortalidad si ella sólo iba a ser un recreo en su existencia. Y que su vida, como tal, sólo era en este momento, con ella.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo en apenas un susurro contra su pelo. – No tengo ni idea de ligar. – Ella se separó de él, conteniendo una sonrisa y pasando los dedos por su pelo mientras él bajaba la mirada. – Siempre he tomado lo que he querido.

Rey se quedó un instante callada. Incluso sus dedos frenaron sus caricias lánguidas. Pensando en todo lo que habría hecho, en todo el mal que había provocado. Cuántas personas habría poseído y le habrían obedecido en contra de su voluntad. Por la Fuerza, se trataba de un demonio. ¿Qué había esperado?

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los horrores que hubiera cometido, estaba ahí con ella. Se había comportado, unas veces mejor que otras. Y había sido honesto con ella. Porque podría no haberle dicho nunca cuáles eran las reglas del juego. Podría no haberle dicho que, hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía las de perder. Podría haber conseguido lo que quisiera de ella, tal y como decía. Podría haberla hecho sufrir. Pero ahí estaba, acariciando la base de sus muslos con la yema del pulgar para no hacerle ni un solo arañazo.

-Bueno… - Empezó ella, retomando también sus caricias y haciéndole alzar la mirada hacia ella. – Supongo que entonces soy la primera. – Le vio alzar una ceja, y una de sus comisuras en consecuencia. – La primera a la que le cuentas los entresijos de tocar a un demonio. La primera a la que le haces el té… - Enumeró, divertida.

-Y la primera que me da los buenos días como lo haces tú. – Le volvió a echar en cara a la chica, sacando una satisfacción muy personal al ver cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas. – Te dije que no lo iba a olvidar, pequeña. – Arrastró su zarpa hasta coparle la barbilla. – Fue un detalle.

-Me alegra que te gustara. – Y él pasó el pulgar por sus labios, entreabriéndolos para sí mientras ella se dejaba.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no fue más que eso. – Recorrió sus labios con la mirada antes de llegar a sus ojos verdes justo cuando sintió su esencia despertarse, llamándole. – Y yo nunca te mentiría. – Ella se removió, pretendiendo que no se notara cuán húmeda estaba ya sólo por su voz y el tono con el que le hablaba. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue sentirle más, y tuvo que recoger su taza de té olvidada para poder esconderse tras ella.

-¿Cómo son las posesiones? – Le preguntó, intrigada y queriendo cambiar de tema, mientras daba un sorbo. Empezaba a quedarse frío al tiempo que ella bullía por dentro. - ¿Eso también es mentira en las películas?

-¿En cuántas películas ha ocurrido a través del sueño? – Vio cómo ella le miraba confundida. – Se usan todas las cartas que estén a tu favor. Y el plano terrenal no es difícil pero, si nosotros no actuamos en nuestro plano y vosotros tampoco, es bastante más interesante.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Porque, por norma general, no tenéis ni idea de quiénes sois en el subconsciente. – Y ella hizo un pequeño asentimiento, no muy segura de si le quería en sus sueños.

-En las películas… - Volvió al tema, haciendo que Kylo rodara los ojos antes de quitarle la taza de las manos y dejarla sobre la mesa. – las posesiones oníricas son más bien… - Ladeó la cabeza, desviando la mirada un momento. Kylo sabía lo que iba a decir, pero disfrutaba el triple cuando lo decía. – sexuales. – Él asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar, como una niña.

-Algunos demonios tienen el tamaño de un rancor toro, gorrión. En el plano terrenal, hubiera sido imposible.

-Entonces, tú eres de los guapos, ¿no? – Le soltó, provocándole la risa como no lo había hecho nadie, un sonido que había olvidado. Y eso hizo que se decidiera definitivamente a apretar firmemente su cuerpecillo contra el suyo y levantarse, llevándola como si no pesara nada. – Espera, espera. – Se enganchó a su cuello con una mano, y volcó todo su cuerpo sobre el vacío, extendiendo el otro brazo sobre la mesa para coger la cajita antes de volver hasta él. Y cuando le tuvo frente a ella, sin sentir siquiera cómo avanzaba hacia las escaleras, se hundió en sus ojos, rozando su nariz con la suya. - ¿Y por qué yo sí puedo contigo? – Le susurró, sintiendo sus zarpas bajo sus nalgas, sosteniéndola como si no pesara nada.

"Porque estoy hecho para ti" pensó, mientras subía un peldaño tras otro, sin darse cuenta de que había proyectado ese pensamiento hacia ella. Y provocó que se quedara sin aire, atorada en esa frase que no dejaba de repetirse dentro de su cabeza en lo que Kylo llegaba al piso de arriba. Dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras Rey recobraba el sentido y entonces se apartó todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron, atrapando su cara con las manos para darle un beso frenético y desesperado que hizo a Kylo recular, apoyándose en la pared justo al lado de la entrada de su cuarto, disfrutando de las atenciones que le estaba dedicando la chica con tan, tan poco. Sosteniéndola todavía pero sintiendo que empezaba a flaquear, y entonces retomó el camino sentándose en la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarle. Soltando al fin la caja de preservativos, que cayó sobre la cama, para poder recorrerle con total libertad con ambas manos. Él dejándose hacer, y ella disfrutando de su tacto y de cómo correspondía al beso, siguiéndole el ritmo, entrelazándose, haciéndolo húmedo.

Sin que Rey lo esperara, Kylo se separó un poco de ella, gruñéndole en los labios mientras abría los ojos y los clavaba en los de ella. Mirándola sin saber por cuál de todas las posibilidades, que le presentaba su cabeza, decantarse.

Ella le recorrió con la mirada, respirando de forma entrecortada debido a la adrenalina que emanaba el encuentro. Pero no estaba preparada para el siguiente movimiento de Kylo, quién se reacomodó en la cama, medio tumbado boca arriba, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo a su espalda, sobre los codos.

-Baila para mí y quítate esa camiseta.- Susurró mientras Rey se quedaba de rodillas en la cama, con las piernas de Kylo en medio de las suyas. Ella boqueó, sintiendo que los colores se le subían a la cara.- Sedúceme.

Rey alzó los ojos al techo, muerta de vergüenza sin saber qué hacer. No se le daba bien bailar, ni contonearse, mucho menos seducir a alguien con eso. Si lo pensaba, no sabía por qué Kylo estaba así con ella, de hecho a veces pensaba que se portaba así porque necesitaba tenerla contenta, por todo eso del pacto y su liberación. Parpadeó, bajando la mirada a sus manos, se estaba estrujando los dedos del puro nervio y él no tardó mucho más en pisparse.

Se reacomodó mientras su mirada lujuriosa se desvanecía al percibir todo lo que Rey desprendía, todas esas inseguridades, esa tristeza… Se había olvidado que estaba, cuanto menos, delicada, y se sintió terriblemente rastrero.

Volvió a deslizarse por la cama hasta que sus muslos quedaron entre los de la chica, quién seguía sin levantar la mirada. Pero, cuando él rozó su mejilla con su mano, Rey alzó los ojos, encontrándole.

-Perdóname, pequeña… Sólo quería jugar un poco.- Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza, recuperándose o al menos aparentándolo.

-No, no, está bien. Bailo, bailo para ti.- Él ladeó una comisura antes de atrapar su cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola a él mientras alzaba la cabeza para encararla. Y ella se quedó muda, sin saber qué pasaba, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Kylo llevó ambas manos al final de la camiseta, colando los pulgares, ascendiendo mientras con sus manos ascendía también la camiseta. Rey se quedó a la espera, ayudándole a quitársela y quedando totalmente desnuda ante él una vez Kylo pasó la prenda por la cabeza de la chica.

Él no perdió detalle de todo lo que Rey le mostraba, no tendría un cuerpo despampanante pero aquello era algo que a él no le hacía falta para perder la razón por ella. Rey llevó las manos a su cabeza, acariciándole, pasando la mano en medio de sus dos cuernos y peinándole el cabello hacia atrás mientras Kylo se aproximaba a ella y depositaba besos y mordiscos en el centro de su pecho, en su tripa, descendiendo hasta tumbarse mientras mantenía a Rey de rodillas, encima de él. Y hubiera tirado de ella para sentarla en su cara como la otra vez pero Rey, por el contrario, retrocedió, apartándole los pantalones, jalándolos y sacándole ante ella. Se lamió la mano con una cadencia que le embelesó, entonces empezó a tocarle con cuidado, lentamente, sacándole un gruñido animal desde el centro de su pecho.

-¿Y a qué querías jugar conmigo, Kylo? – Le preguntó, inclinándose sobre él mientras le recorría, suave, con la mano, casi sin llegar a abarcarle del todo. - ¿Querías jugar a darme órdenes y que yo las cumpliera? – Le pellizcó la piel del mentón entre los dientes antes de darle un beso, con cuidado de no perder el ritmo, sintiendo cómo se endurecía. - ¿No pensaste que estás en MI casa?

Entonces fue cuando en un movimiento rápido, sus garras cubrieron sus caderas, la alzaron en vilo y dio con la espalda en el colchón, casi sin vérselo venir, con él situado entre sus piernas… Y era bastante más grande de lo que recordaba. Kylo sostenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y el peso de su cuerpo la tenía inmovilizada. Pero no tenía miedo, ni uno solo, sintiendo cómo se hundía en sus ojos amarillos antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella, rozando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. Sólo cuando la sintió aspirar el aire con fuerza, se alzó para volver a mirarla, liberando una de sus manos para pasar el pulgar por su pómulo lleno de pecas, su sien y retirar el pelo de su frente.

-Iba a jugar a decirte lo bonita que eres. – Ella boqueó. – Pero me gusta más tu versión del juego. – Y sonrió al verla tan confusa pero tan dispuesta, besándola y sintiendo que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su existencia. – Vas a demostrarme tú lo bonita que eres… - Le susurró al tiempo que atrapaba el hillilo de saliva que aun conectaba sus labios.

-¿Yo? – Era una pregunta tonta, lo sabía antes de que se le escapara. Pero es que, de repente, no le había dado la vuelta sólo a ella sobre la cama, sino también a la situación. Cuando se sentía insegura, se hacía la valiente y seguía. Y parecía que él había descubierto su estrategia y no iba a permitírselo.

\- Hummm – Tarareó contra su piel, descendiendo los labios por el tendón del cuello, haciendo que ella alzara el cuello para permitírselo.

Una de sus garras rozó su pecho, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Y Kylo no tardó en tomárselo como una invitación, enroscando la lengua alrededor de la areola antes de succionarlo y provocando que ella abriera aun más las piernas para contener la magnitud de su cuerpo. Sus zarpas se colaron entre el colchón y su cuerpo, copando su espalda, arqueándola y sosteniéndola para él cuando recorrió el resto de su cuerpo con lametones y besos que la dejaban tiritando de anticipación, hasta que se situó entre sus piernas, apartando sus rodillas tanto como la envergadura de sus hombros le obligaba. Él besó la cara interna de sus muslos, beso a beso, llevándose su olor antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en la ingle.

-¡Kylo! – Clamó, dando un respingo que al demonio le hizo sonreír con picardía antes de extender su lengua por toda su hendidura, provocando que volviera a darlo, esta vez jadeando.

-Tócate, pequeña. – Ella bajó la cabeza hasta él, como asegurándose de que había dicho lo que había oído. – Esta vez, quiero verte. – Y con un beso sobre el hueso de su cadera, alzó la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Necesitas que sea una orden?

Se lo pensó un momento. Un momento lo suficientemente largo como para que Kylo volviera a recorrerla de arriba abajo con su lengua, por cada uno de sus recovecos sin ni siquiera rozar los puntos que más le necesitaban. Estaría bien soltar las riendas. Dejar de controlarlo absolutamente todo, o hacer como que lo controlaba todo cuando era evidente que se le había ido de las manos. Primero, el temita demoníaco. Luego, la Fuerza. Después, su trabajo. Y al final, más demonios, los de dentro y los de fuera. Ahora, incluso el 1 y el 2 se habían unido en su cama para hacerle la vida más difícil. ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, soltar las riendas aquí?

Solo sería un ratito, pensó antes de asentir cuando volvió a mirarla buscando una respuesta, dando un último lametón que inició un ligero temblor en sus rodillas.

-Tócate, pequeña. – Repitió, con el tono más decadente de su voz y un deje autoritario que no había escuchado nunca. Y obedeció, bajando las manos por su cuerpo hasta que una se engancha con la garra de Kylo sobre su vientre y la otra sigue su camino descendente, mostrándose.

Kylo gime, acariciándose para contenerse. Rey arrastra la mano hasta su barbilla y él saca su lengua, lamiendo sus dedos para luego verlos moverse alrededor de su clítoris y un suave suspiro acompaña el gesto. Ella puede sentir su propia humedad resbalando entre sus muslos, puede sentir que se vuelve más y más pesada bajo la mirada hambrienta de Kylo, mientras se recorre con las yemas de los dedos, de arriba abajo, rozando su entrada, su piel sensible, y volviendo al centro de todos sus nervios, extendiendo su flujo y empezando a sentir esos pequeños calambres que indicaban su excitación.

Luego, Rey se tienta y sumerge un dedo dentro de sí, escuchando el jadeo de Kylo al ver que lo sacaba y seguía extendiendo su humedad alrededor, para luego introducir dos dedos, gimiendo cuando los saca, cubiertos con su excitación. Ella mira a Kylo mientras se frota el clítoris con sus dedos húmedos, respirando entrecortadamente. Kylo toca su rodilla, mirando como si él pudiera lanzarse hacia adelante y comenzar a comérsela en ese mismo momento, pero ella arrastra la mano libre hasta su pelo y le devuelve a su posición.

-Querías mirar, ¿no?

Su mirada se vuelve salvaje, pero se queda atrás, con los ojos puestos en sus ministraciones. Se está poniendo tan húmeda, mirándole mirarla. Tan húmeda, dejándose resbalar bajo sus ojos que Kylo tuvo que apretarse a sí mismo en un intento de contención del que jamás había participado con tanta crueldad.

-Rey … - Gruñe, captando toda su atención mientras dejaba escapar un gemido. – Otro dedo… - Ella centró su mirada, de repente nublada. Y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando sintió la punta de su lengua rozando su clítoris. – O no podrás conmigo, gorrión. – Y ella estrechó los ojos, casi tomándoselo como un reto.

La chica obedeció, introduciendo lentamente un tercer dedo, abriéndose mientras le mantenía en el sitio, y él observándola sin perder detalle de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices. La mano de Rey desciende lentamente hasta situarse en la base de su cuerno, subiendo por este hasta encontrar un punto seguro donde aferrarse, sosteniéndolo. Aguantándole allí, quietecito, sólo con la capacidad de observarla mientras ella seguía tocándose con una sola mano.

Le vio hacer fuerza una vez más, intentando descender hasta ella pero Rey le contuvo en el sitio, haciendo que volviera a mirarla con esa contención brutal. Se empezó a imaginar qué es lo que podría pasar si llegara a rebosar, si llegara a estallar el muro que alzaba para contenerse. Y lubricó un poco más mientras boqueaba, sacando los dedos y conduciéndolos de nuevo hasta su clítoris, rotándolo con necesidad. Viendo cómo él se desesperaba.

-Déjame comerte, pequeña.- Ella alzó una comisura, pícaramente, mientras boqueaba una vez más, exagerando su toque.- Déjame, por favor.- Rogó, ladeando la cabeza hasta su muslo, pasando la lengua mientras Rey se relamía.

Y poco a poco soltó su asta, dejándole libre y no tardó en recorrer los centímetros que le separaban de ella, lamiendo toda su esencia con verdadera necesidad mientras Rey intentó mantener la mano, tocándose, pero el estímulo comenzó a ser demasiado. Apartó la mano, llevando ambas a su cabeza, apretando los ojos, recorriendo su rostro con ellas y alzando la vista al techo mientras contenía todos y cada uno de los gemidos que le estaba provocando.

Kylo lengüeteaba justo donde más lo necesitaba y Rey empezó a pensar que estaba tan liberada, que estaba tan ocupada sintiendo, que había olvidado correr el velo que le impedía "pensar a gritos". Y Kylo estaba siguiendo todo lo que su cabeza le dictaba, cumpliendo con ella, satisfaciéndola, mientras alzaba los ojos y no se perdía ninguna de sus reacciones. Se enroscó en su clítoris y lo surcó con toda su sinhueso, conduciendo la punta de ésta hacia su entrada, invadiéndola lentamente y sacándole un gruñido a la chica, quien bajó la cabeza hasta dar con sus ojos. Y se le fueron las manos, de nuevo, a sus astas, sujetándole pero sin retenerle, sólo moviéndose con él. Su espalda se arqueó cuando Kylo se adentró más con su lengua, rozando su clítoris con ésta a la vez que empezaba a moverla dentro de ella.

-Por la puta Fuerza…- Boqueó Rey, entrecortándose y sacándole una sonrisa al demonio que no dejaba de atenderla. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco ante un nuevo movimiento de Kylo en su interior, haciendo que de nuevo se encontrara boqueando y agitada.- Por la puta Fuerza bendita, Kylo…

-Sigue blasfemando, pequeña… No sabes lo cachondo que me pones con eso.- Susurró directamente en el centro de su cabeza, proyectándose allí dentro. Rey lubricó un poco más ante la cadencia y el ronroneo que tenía. Era. Jodidamente. Perfecto.

Rey cortocircuitó allí mismo, sin encontrar respuesta para esa frase. Sólo pudo limitarse a jadear, tragar saliva y echar la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás mientras él seguía frotándose contra su clítoris y moviéndose dentro de ella, todo con esa condenada lengua que estaba empezando a adorar como una nueva deidad. Y él estaba tan excitado que no había podido evitar tocarse a la vez que estimulaba a su pequeña, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en un solo brazo.

Y estaba empezando a cansarse de contentarse sólo con eso, de que ella se contentara sólo con esas atenciones. Y salió de ella, arrancándole un gruñido mientras Rey se incorporaba de nuevo, sentándose en la cama, con él de rodillas frente a ella.

La chica estiró el brazo llegando hasta la cajita de preservativos, sacando uno y comprobando que efectivamente el envoltorio era notablemente más grande que los que ella disponía. Y tragó saliva, contemplándole mientras abría el plástico y él se sostenía por la empuñadura, quieto, esperando.

Y esta vez la funda encajó perfecta, apenas necesitó hacer fuerza para colocárselo y estaba nerviosa. Los otros preservativos era los que siempre compraba y tenía recuerdos de ocasiones en las que una sesión de sexo le había dolido un poco debido a la complexión de la otra persona, un poco más grande de lo habitual… Pero es que Kylo no era "un poco más grande de lo habitual". No era humano, no era habitual y por tanto tampoco era sólo "un poco".

Él descendió hasta dar con sus labios, besándola mientras Rey gateaba hacia atrás, posicionándose, saboreándose en su boca y entrecortándose cuando Kylo posó el pulgar en su clítoris.

Se reacomodó en los cojines y alzó la cadera hacia él, exhibiéndose, entregándose. Kylo no podía estar más satisfecho con ella y observó su entrada, dispuesta, palpitante, antes de alzar los ojos a Rey una vez más. Como si le pidiera permiso. Uno que ella le concedió.

Y entonces se agazapó, conduciéndose a su orificio, sujetándola por la cadera hasta alzarla a él, y ella ayudándole, curvándose un poco más, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ella no podía despegarse de aquellas dos piedras amarillas que no dejaban de observarla como no había hecho nadie nunca. Y él, sencillamente creía que si dejaba de mirarla, probablemente se esfumara de allí, porque algo tan, pero tan bueno no podía ser real.

Introdujo su punta en ella y Rey se sentía abrirse a él, poco a poco, de la misma forma que él iba entrado y ella aceptándole. Tirándole de sus paredes, amoldándose. Kylo gruñó ante lo estrecha que la encontraba, perfecta para él, asfixiándole. Y ella boqueó, cerrando los puños y sintiendo que apenas tendría que esforzarse si quería correrse. Le sentía, toda ella le sentía más de lo que había sentido a nadie. Y un tirón, más fuerte que otros, le hizo achicar los ojos, captando la atención de él.

-¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió.

-Sigue…- Susurró, y él volvió a reanudarse. Entrando. Expandiéndola.

Y entonces se encontró en un punto donde ya no podía ir a más y ella quieta, aguardando. Necesitaba seguir excitándola si quería llegar más y más hondo y empezó a moverse mientras su boca se dirigió hacia los altivos pechos de la chica, arrancándole un gemido en lo que volvía a adentrarse. Una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que pasó la garra por su cuello, sosteniéndola, y le alzó la cabeza, para que le mirara aun cuando sus estocadas parecían estar poniéndoselo difícil.

-Te dije que nunca te haría daño, pequeña. – Le dijo en un gruñido, contra sus labios, mientras salía de ella otra vez, estudiando cómo la chica se extendía debajo de él y gemía, para extender su humedad a lo largo de sí mismo. Él era tan grande y ella dejó escapar un ansioso bufido ante la vista. La forma en que sus largos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la dura longitud de su eje, sus jugos haciéndolo brillante mientras lo extendía por todas partes. La rígida envergadura era intimidante y fijó sus ojos en sus lunas amarillas otra vez, un poco más segura de sí misma por primera vez cuando sintió la punta rozar su entrada de nuevo y ambos gimieron a la vez. – Joder, gorrión. – Gimió suavemente, antes de besarla. – Te sientes tan bien… - Rey alzó las manos hasta anclarlas a su cuello mientras sus garras recorrían su costado, haciéndole sentir el filo de sus letales uñas en la piel justo antes de llegar a sus caderas, presionándola y manteniéndola quieta, volviendo a entrar en ella, un poco más. – Relájate, pequeña. – Y fue como un hechizo, justo en el momento en el que su zarpa recorría su muslo hasta ahuecarle la rodilla y le alzaba la pierna un poco, adentrándose en ella de tal modo que les arrancó un gemido a ambos, más fuerte que el anterior.

Fue el momento exacto en el que Rey sintió cómo también caían las barreras de la mente de Kylo, mostrándole lo muchísimo que estaba disfrutando de una tortura tan dulce, viéndose a través de sus ojos, preciosa. Y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, satisfecha y provocativa.

-¿Te gusta, hum? – La provocó, sacándose lo suficientemente lento como para hacerla gemir. - ¿Alguna vez te habías sentido así? - Ella negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera responder, él prácticamente se golpeó contra ella. Ella gritó, arqueando su cuerpo con más fuerza mientras repetía el movimiento, penetrándola lenta pero poderosamente.

-Me encantas, Kylo… - Murmuró a través de su placer, mirándole a los ojos, incapaz de saber si el placer que sentía era sólo suyo y si era sólo físico mientras él repetía sus gestos y la miraba con los labios entreabiertos.

Su mano descendió desde su cadera para acunar su abdomen inferior. Presionó la suave piel sobre su pelvis y ella chilló cuando notó la presión justo por encima de donde podía sentirlo moverse dentro de ella. Lo hacía sentir increíblemente más grande, la hacía temblar y enloquecer con cada estocada lenta. Podría haber jurado que sintió cada cresta y cada vena mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Rey gritó de nuevo mientras presionaba un poquito más profundo.

-Gimes tan bonito para mí, pequeña. - Puntuó esa afirmación con un golpe casi castigador de sus caderas. Ella sollozó ante la sensación y se frenó a sí misma cuando le vio alzar la mano para llevarla hasta su cara, acunándole la mejilla justo cuando se mordía el labio inferior.- Estás tan apretada y tan húmeda… - Separó aun más sus rodillas cuando él volvía a hundirse, jadeando y arqueando la espalda. – Dime qué quieres, gorrión. – Recorrió la línea de la mandíbula de la chica con el pulgar hasta su barbilla, haciendo que curvara el cuello. – Dímelo. – Y le lamió la curva del cuello para sentenciar su orden.

-Más, Kylo.- Jadeó, conteniendo un gemido lastimero justo cuando le sentía salir de ella. – Más.

-¿Crees que puedes con todo? – Su lengua recorrió la piel sensible de su cuello, sintiendo cómo se estrechaba su entrada por más de él, y segura de que Kylo también lo sentía. - ¿O es que resulta que eres una chica avariciosa? – Le susurró antes de lamer su oído y provocarle un escalofrío que sintieron, definitivamente, los dos. - ¿Lo quieres? – Ella sólo pudo asentir desesperada, a cualquiera de sus preguntas. – No sé si podrás…

-Por favor, Kylo… - Gimoteó ella, tratando de arquear su espalda para llevarlo más profundo a sí misma, pero su mano sobre su estómago la mantuvo quieta. Él necesitaba volver a escucharla. – Por favor.

De repente, su garra volvió a ahuecarse en torno a su rodilla, alzándola aún más, entrando en ella hasta el final, hasta que sintió su base chocar contra su pubis y un grito se extendía por toda ella, sintiéndole al completo. Frenándose y hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando la esencia de la chica mientras se adaptaba a él. Lo estaba haciendo tan, tan bien…

Luego, cuando la sintió retorcerse debajo de él, movió sus caderas y pronto la guió en un ritmo que la hizo perder el sentido. Ella se aferró a sus rodillas con fuerza mientras él hacía que sintiera que iba a perder la cabeza si se le ocurría detenerse.

Kylo mordisqueó la piel sensible de su cuello, sin dejar de moverse contra ella, para luego encorvarse y seguir entretenido en el valle de sus pechos, incapaz de decidirse por cual atacar primero, alzando la mirada hacia ella y encantándole la forma en la que ella se entregaba.

-Déjame verte… - Le pidió mientras se alzaba sobre ella y sus ojos quedaban atrapados por la forma en la que su cuerpo le aceptaba, entrando y saliendo de ella. Y Rey casi se deshacía ante su mirada hambrienta, volviendo a encontrar la valentía con la que quería explotarle los nervios mientras volvía a recorrerse con las manos. No podía verse como él lo estaba haciendo pero verle a él, mirarla de ese modo, captando sus intenciones, fue justo lo que necesitaba cuando sus dedos volvieron a rozar su núcleo, alisando tentativamente un dedo sobre sus pliegues resbaladizos.

Rey jadeó aún más fuerte por la sensación. Nunca había pensado en tocarse a sí misma cuando estaba follando antes. Nunca pensó en tomar posesión de su propio placer. La combinación de Kylo llenándola por completo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estrechara y se expandiera en un baile constante, frotando todos los puntos correctos con su propia estimulación externa era casi demasiado. Gritó cuando encontró el ritmo y comenzó a frotar la yema de sus dedos círculos pequeños y rápidos alrededor del botón hinchado. Justo bajo su mirada, haciéndola estremecerse y retorcerse, sintiendo que se apretaba a su alrededor y él, por imposible que pareciera, se hacía más grande en su interior.

-No tan rápido, pequeña. – Le dijo, saliendo de ella y girando su cuerpo para que quedara de cara al colchón. Ella gimió su queja y, sin embargo, no había dejado de acariciarse. Él lo vio perfectamente cuando volvió a separarle las rodillas, dejándola casi completamente tumbada y tentando su entrada. – Va a resultar que no sólo cometes el pecado de la lujuria, pequeña. – Dijo besando su hombro. – La avaricia y la codicia también son toda tuyas… - Y ella se arqueó, buscándole de nuevo, queriendo volver a sentirse tan plena con sus embestidas como para que le resultara implacable.

\- ¿Y cuál es mi castigo? – Se atrevió a susurrar, notando cómo posaba las garras en la parte más baja de su espalda justo antes de volver a sentirle entrando en ella, pulgada a pulgada.

-Voy a serlo yo, pequeña.- Habló, entrando en ella hasta la empuñadura, mientras ella jadeaba, aguantando un grito ante la impresión. En aquella postura le sentía el doble que antes.- Seré tu penitencia.

-Dudo mucho…- Gimoteó mientras él reanudaba el ritmo, lenta, muy lentamente.- Dudo mucho que tú puedas ser una penitencia para mí…

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, ni lo que implicaba. Estaba totalmente anulada, sin barreras. Y parecía que él también.

La diferencia de Kylo entre cualquiera de otros ligues que ella había tenido, de otras personas con las que había compartido cama, era indudablemente que ese juego del "no he escuchado lo que has dicho", no podía darse. Porque Kylo escuchaba incluso cuando no hablaba, y podía oírlo todo perfectamente.

Condujo una de sus garras a la mandíbula de la chica, alzándola y con ella todo su cuerpo, sentándola sobre él, empalándola, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, totalmente sujeta. Y el vaivén de su cuerpo, haciendo rebotar sus pechos, fue una imagen que Kylo se juró no olvidar jamás.

Rey gritó ante el cambio de postura. Si antes le sentía el doble, ahora se había exponenciado al cuádruple sin apenas complicaciones. Notaba la punta de Kylo golpear su vientre, abultándose. No podía bajar la cabeza para comprobarlo, pero sólo le bastaba con sentirlo. Llevó ambas manos a su cuello, aferrándose, temerosa por caer de bruces. Pero las garras de Kylo la tenían bien sujeta y Rey no podía sentirse más segura, sintiendo cada estocada llenando su interior.

-¿Qué sería para ti una penitencia, pequeña?- Susurró contra su oído, que lo tenía ahora bien próximo a su boca. Atreviéndose a morderle el lóbulo mientras le daba otra estocada, haciendo que Rey gritara de placer.

-Que te detuvieras ahora mismo…- Confesó como si aquello fuera el más eficiente de los interrogatorios. Kylo sonrió y ella lloró entre jadeos.- Por favor, no pares, no pares, no pares, no pares…- Suplicaba. Y rápidamente fue recompensada por una serie de embestidas que le robaron el aire, haciéndola rebotar y aferrarse a su pelo con fuerza. Luego les sucedió una estocada lenta, profunda y ambiciosa que le hizo boquear en consecuencia.

-¿Así es como te gusta?- Ronroneó con lujuria en su oído mientras ella asentía y tarareaba, afirmándolo, quitando lugar a dudas. Y él mordió su hombro con fuerza mientras volvía a embestirla, de nuevo, varias estocadas seguidas para luego relajar la tensión con otra más calmada, más lenta. Una montaña rusa de placer que la mantenía en vilo, la subía a lo más alto en segundos para luego obligarla a coger aire. La tregua necesaria para volver a declararle la guerra en ese juego.

Rey le apretaba y le liberaba, contrayéndose. Le volvía loco. Y seguro que apenas era consciente de lo mucho que conseguía en él. De nuevo volvió a cargar contra ella, colocando una mano en su vientre, apretando justo donde él se abultaba, sacándole un jadeo a ella y otro a él. Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, donde ella las tenía enroscadas, y le liberó una que condujo hasta su cuerno, haciendo que Rey se aferrara allí, entre jadeos. Luego, condujo la otra mano de la chica hasta su propio centro.

-Tócate.- Le rogó y ella no esperó por más tiempo. Empezó a rotarse el clítoris mientras Kylo cargaba contra ella, haciéndola rebotar, llevándola a la cima del mundo, conduciendo una mano a su garganta, reteniéndola mientras él embestía contra ella.

Rey se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerno, dispuesta a correrse, apenas le faltaba mucho y sus piernas comenzaron a delatarla, temblando como gelatina. Pudo sentirle sonreír a sus espaldas, justo cuando lamió y mordió su cuello, embistiéndola de nuevo, rápidamente, haciendo que se atragantara una y otra vez con sus propios gemidos. Apartó su mano de su centro, aferrándose a la otra hasta, sujetándose, como si temiera evaporarse y entonces se corrió, contrayéndose mientras él no dejaba de cargar contra ella, feroz, salvaje, elevándola y, una vez se corrió ella, lo hizo él, venciéndose hacia delante, tumbándola boca abajo, con el trasero elevado para él, encerrándola bajo su cuerpo. Y Rey siguió gimiendo pese a sentir que su orgasmo se desvanecía, tanto como él seguía dentro de ella, sintiendo los espasmos y las réplicas del placer sucediéndose a su alrededor, jadeante.

Poco a poco la calma les inundó. Kylo, medio tumbado sobre la espalda de la chica, podía sentir cómo su respiración y su corazón se ralentizaban hasta alcanzar una serenidad que ninguno de los dos había conocido. Besó de nuevo su hombro, antes de decidirse a salir de ella, arrancándole un gemido perezoso y haciendo que le fuera imposible dejar de desperdigar besos sobre su piel.

-Ahora vuelvo. – Le dijo en voz baja sobre la constelación de pecas que poblaba su hombro. Ella sólo le respondió con un tarareo lánguido. Sonrió y se fue rápidamente al baño.

Aún se acordaba de cómo se quitaban los preservativos, se ataban y se tiraban a la papelera. Pero desconocía cómo seguir. Cómo continuar su existencia si ella no era el centro de la misma. Cómo podía siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de vivir sin Rey ahora que la conocía.

Porque sí, había una profecía. Pero esta no decía nada sobre éxito o fracaso de la misma. Las profecías sólo avisan. El Líder Supremo había cubierto todas las opciones posibles para que no le afectara, para quitarse los problemas de en medio. Y seguiría haciéndolo en vista de que estos volvían a interponerse. Y Kylo no había tenido ni un solo resquicio de esperanza sobre su éxito. Había sido más fácil de llevar así.

Pero luego había llegado Rey. Y le había dado la vuelta a todo.

Lo había visto en su cabeza. Ella creía que él se portaba bien con ella por puro interés. Y él ni siquiera era capaz de recordar un verdadero momento en el que eso fuera verdad. Simplemente, con ella no le nacía comportarse como con los demás. Que si por él fuera, bien podía desaparecer el mundo entero entre gritos de agonía. Este planeta, el más próximo, y más de media galaxia si le convenía. Pero no ella.

Y cuando volvió a la habitación, la visión de las curvas de su cuerpo no pareció suficiente para robarle el aliento hasta que ella abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, mirando justo en su dirección. No se movió, sólo esperó a que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso y que el cuerpo de Kylo volviera a cubrirla, arrullándola y arrastrándola a un sueño tranquilo y plácido.

Sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer despierta. Sólo un poco más. Sólo un minuto más. Sintiéndole reacomodarse contra ella, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir segura, mientras fluía en ella la misma calma que se respiraría en un campo de trigo. Si afinaba el oído, incluso podía escuchar el aire susurrarle la palabra "hogar", justo ahí, entre sus brazos.

-Pequeña… - Empezó él, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos. Y esta vez, no permaneció de espaldas. Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y se acurrucó contra él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y dejando que sus zarpas, que jamás le habían hecho daño alguno, peinaran su pelo sobre la almohada.

-Dime, Kylo. – Y él cerró los ojos un momento, mordiéndose la lengua. Porque le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre en su boca. Y aun así, no era del todo cierto. El verdadero nombre de un demonio, le otorgaría todo el poder sobre él, aunque hubiera dejado de pensar que eso fuera algo tan terrible.

-Tú también me encantas. – Le respondió. Rey abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia él, encontrándose de lleno con su mirada amarilla, como dos eclipses de luna de verano. Ni siquiera sabía si respondía a lo que le había dicho antes o si contestaba a algún pensamiento errático que hubiera captado. Ni siquiera importaba. Sólo sonrió y volvió a cabecear, depositando un beso en el centro del pecho de Kylo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió que la chica había caído profundamente en el sueño, agotada y satisfecha, mientras él seguía pasando los dedos por su pelo y apretaba su cuerpo con firmeza contra el suyo como, si en cualquier momento, la Fuerza pudiera arrebatársela de su lado. Sólo entonces, en silencio absoluto y aprovechando que nadie respondería, se atrevió a decir en voz baja el pequeño pensamiento que le había atravesado.

-Eres mi penitencia y mi absolución, Rey. – Y, de repente, salvarse, tal y como ella lo había dicho, errada o no, podía ser una posibilidad.

Los sonámbulos no sangran cuando les atraviesa una lanza. Pero él ya sentía la herida abrirse paso a través de su carne y su pequeña criaturilla infernal le arrancaría lágrimas al hierro.


	12. 12 El Diablo

**12\. EL Diablo**

Se removió entre las sábanas, aspirando fuertemente su aroma antes de entreabrir los ojos, encontrando ese velo propio de una oscuridad que, tanto su condición física como demoníaca, era invisible para él.

La oscuridad no era más que una veladura en sus ojos ambarinos, no había lobreguez capaz de ocultarle nada, no a él, quién había vivido en las tinieblas más opacas de la galaxia, quien había sido entrenado y dotado para ver a través de la negrura más oscura de todas. Y aunque aquella habitación tenía cosas que le interesaban, como los cajones con ropa interior, no era eso su prioridad pues ésta estaba durmiendo junto a él, o eso creía antes de girar la cabeza y encontrarse su lado de la cama vacío. Desértico.

Kylo arrugó el entrecejo, incorporándose en la cama con cierto temor pero su nariz pronto percibió su rastro, y viró la cabeza hacia la puerta, sintiendo que se intensificaba allí, e iba a ponerse en pie hasta que un retumbe sordo frenó su acción, haciendo que prestara atención.

Golpes sordos, como los de unos pies calzados únicamente con unos calcetines, saltando en el parqué del piso donde él se encontraba. Achicó los ojos, levantándose sin hacer crujir la cama, dejando paso al humo, envolviéndole, y reapareciendo justo frente a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y divisando el exterior por el quicio que había abierto. La imagen que encontró fue terriblemente agradable. Era Rey quien estaba ocasionando aquel golpeteo, estaba saltando, con los auriculares puestos y ropa deportiva, ejercitándose justo en el estudio que parecía un poco mejor acondicionado a su función. Él volvió a evaporarse hasta llegar a la puerta de esa habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, percibiendo mejor a la chica y su piel sudorosa, terriblemente llamativa. Todo su aroma, agradable o no, le atraía como un imán y él podía asegurar que nada en ella sería capaz de desagradarle nunca.

Se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos justo cuando Rey dejó de saltar, girándose para dejar la comba sobre el escritorio y entonces se percató de él, asustándose al no esperarle, haciendo que Kylo regresara a la tierra y se accionara con velocidad, atrapando a la chica antes de que se desplomara de espaldas.

-¡Joder, qué susto me has dado!- Gritó, todavía con los auriculares puestos. Kylo reacomodó a la chica y tomó cierta distancia, pasando los ojos por el estudio, viendo que la puerta que llevaba a su sepulcro estaba abierta… Y sin los clavos. Parpadeó cuando volvió a escuchar a Rey, virando la cabeza hacia ella, quien le miraba con cara de estar cansada de repetirle la misma pregunta dos veces.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí mirándome.- Respondió, enrollando los auriculares, si es que Kylo había intuido bien.

-Apenas nada.- Ella arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía.- ¿Eso son auriculares?- Rey asintió con un tarareo, acercándose al escritorio y dejando allí también otro pequeño cachivache.- ¿Por qué todo en tu generación es siempre tan… pequeño?- Rey viró para observarle.- Los auriculares, los ordenadores… La ropa interior.

-Es más fácil de llevar a todas partes, supongo.- Dijo, apoyándose de espaldas al escritorio, encarándole mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Y a Rey se le subieron los colores a la cara mientras apartaba la vista.

-Que me he despertado con… agujetas.- Kylo boqueó. Ella se rascó la cabeza, intentando hacer algo con las manos. Sintiéndose, de repente, muy nerviosa con él delante.- Por lo de ayer.

-Sí, recuerdo lo de ayer, pequeña.- Rey se relamió, asintiendo.- ¿Y hacías ejercicio para…?

-Estar activa.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.- Quedarte quieto es lo peor que puedes hacer cuando tienes agujetas.- Se crujió el cuello antes de hacer un estiramiento con los brazos.- Y también es un poco la excusa que buscaba para hacer ejercicio… Llevo en plan sedentaria más tiempo del que me gustaría.- Kylo se acercó un poco más a ella, conteniéndose de aspirar aire con fuerza con tal de retener su aroma justo en el centro de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda?- Rey le miró mientras estiraba el otro brazo.- Podría haberte hecho dar otra clase de… saltitos.- Kylo se acercó un poco más a ella al ver que esa última frase había desarmado en todos los sentidos a la pobre castaña, quién le miraba atónita.- Y puedo asegurar que te hubieran gustado más que estos.- Se acercó un poco más, intentando acorralarla contra la mesa pero Rey se ladeó antes de posar la mano en su pecho, reteniéndole.

-Estoy sudada.- Kylo rió.

-¿Y?- Rey boqueó varias veces antes de parpadear rápidamente, intentando reiniciarse.

-¿Ves como sí que eres un guarro?- Y él retrocedió, rebufando con cansancio mientras Rey se escaqueaba hacia el baño.- Tengo que ducharme… E ir a trabajar.- Aquella última frase irguió a Kylo de golpe, quién se evaporó para interponerse luego entre la chica y la puerta del lavabo.

-¿Perdón? ¿A trabajar?- Ella asintió.- ¿No estabas de baja?- Rey rodó los ojos.

-No, me han relegado.- Kylo probó con otra senda.

-¿Trabajas el sábado?- Rey asintió.

-Sólo media jornada. Los sábados sólo voy de mañana.

-¿Y qué haces que no estás ahora en el trabajo?

-Porque entro a las nueve.- Kylo parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Que qué hora es?- Y ella rebufó, apartándole para entrar en el baño.

-La hora de ducharme…- Giró sobre sus talones, encarándole.- Y la hora de que me hagas el desayuno, también.- Él rió nasalmente.

-Estás malacostumbrándote, gorrión.- Ella se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.- No sé si sabes con quién estás tratando.-Habló en tono de burla.- Soy una máquina de matar.

-Ya pero a mí me sirves.- Le repitió sus palabras, haciendo que Kylo cerrara la boca lentamente mientras achicaba un ojo, dándole la gratificación de anotarse ese tanto en su marcador.

-Cuidado, pequeña deslenguada… O empezaré a dejar de tener misericordia contigo.- Y se evaporó de allí, quedándose él con la última palabra mientras Rey largaba un suspiro y se encaminaba a la ducha.

El agua caliente le dio los buenos días destensando sus músculos, deshaciendo los nudos entre sus hombros mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Iba a tardar en dejar de sentir las agujetas entre las piernas, y algo le decía que seguiría sintiéndolas durante un tiempo. Eso sí que no hizo nada por deshacer los nudos que empezaban a formársele en la boca del estómago.

Pero, por una vez, por una sola vez en su vida, sacudió la cabeza apartando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No iba a sacar nada en claro en cuanto a mantener una relación, de cualquier tipo, con un demonio. Ella misma dudaba en saber cómo querer y, desde luego, no pretendía que un demonio supiera. Era algo condenado al fracaso. Y trataba de no pensar en lo abandonada que volvería a sentirse cuando Kylo le dijera cómo liberarle.

¿Y qué sentido iba a tener pensar en ello? Cuando le tenía haciéndole el desayuno en este mismo instante. Cuando podía disfrutar un día más sin pensar en ello. ¿Qué importaba todo eso cuando todo parecía que le estaba robando momentos al tiempo? ¿Qué más daba todo aquello, si él cumplía sus promesas y ella atesoraba sus recuerdos? Podía vivir con ello. Podía con todo. Como siempre.

Quitó el vaho del espejo al salir de la ducha y, al mirar su reflejo en el espejo, tuvo que reconocer que todo aquello le estaba sentando bien. Sí, es cierto, ahí seguían las ojeras, y esa pequeña arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas. Era inevitable. La vuelta del asesino de sus padres. El descubrimiento de su sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Tener un demonio en casa.

Pero también tenía la mirada más limpia, y sabía perfectamente de qué eran esas dos arrugas nuevas que enmarcaban su sonrisa. Quizá también fuera tener un demonio en casa, descubriéndole el placer, la risa, los abrazos, la fuerza de un "perdóname" y que alguien podía cuidar de ella, que no era sólo Rey preocupándose por los demás, desviviéndose para luego ser dejada de lado por circunstancias mayores. Kylo cuidaba de ella, a su extraña manera.

Un demonio estaba haciendo más por ella de lo que había hecho la galaxia entera. Había tenido que llegar el blasfemo a mostrarle la devoción a la escéptica. Era de locos.

Se vistió con la misma sencillez de siempre mientras se le secaba el pelo y no tardó mucho en bajar a la cocina, sin esperar que nada más verle pudiera sonreír tanto cuando el día solo acababa de empezar. Llegó hasta él justo cuando se daba la vuelta hacia ella, con la taza entre sus garras. A Rey le pareció fascinante el detalle, el contraste masivo entre la fuerza de su zarpa y la fragilidad de una taza de porcelana.

Puso sus manos alrededor de las suyas y, sin que soltara el delicado objeto, lo inclinó un poco hacia ella para poder darle el primer sorbo. Luego, dejó que lo llevara a la mesa mientras ella abría el estante de las galletas y se sentaba con él, como ya empezaba a ser rutina, descartando al instante el pensamiento de que se pasaría todas las mañanas mirando al frente esperando verle cuando ya no esté.

-¿En qué piensas? – La voz de Kylo terminó por sacarla de sí misma. Apoyaba el mentón en la mano y parecía llevar un rato mirándola. Rey sonrió. Él siempre lo hacía. No sólo mirarla, sino verla.

\- ¿Ya no puedes oírme? – Preguntó curiosa, copiando su gesto.

-Empiezo a echarlo de menos. – Y Rey volvió a sonreír, tratando de no pensar en si Kylo la echaría en falta tanto como ella. – Era interesante seguirte el hilo.

-Y yo que creí que te molestaba… - Dejó caer, sin querer, y escondiéndose tras la taza de té justo a tiempo mientras el silencio se hacía pesado.

Un silencio que rápidamente quedó roto con estridente ruido de quien arrastra la silla por el suelo. Cuando Rey alzó la mirada hacia él, le tenía justo a su lado, y su cara pegadita a la suya. Le vio alzar la garra y sostener la taza por los bordes para apartarla de ella antes de cogerle la barbilla con los nudillos y hacer que le mirara.

-Esa es la mayor tontería que te he oído decir, pequeña. – Pasó la yema del pulgar, con cuidado, por su labio inferior. – Nada en ti me molesta. – Sus ojos amarillos recorrieron toda su cara, sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios aun hinchados. – Al contrario. – Ella bajó la mirada un momento.

-¿Entonces era cierto? – Le vio ladear la cabeza, tratando de adivinar a qué se refería.

-¿Que me encantas? – Ella alzó la mirada hacia él de golpe, como si volver a oírlo fuera algo a lo que se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a volver a pasar, que fue un tropiezo, o una táctica sexual más relegada a permanecer sólo en los márgenes de la cama. - ¿Cuándo te he mentido? – Rey se relamió y volvió a bajar la mirada, algo avergonzada. – Creo que no voy a volver a permitir que te sientes en cualquier otro sitio que no sea sobre mí. – Y tiró de su mentón para que volviera a clavarle esas lanzas verdes que tenía por ojos. Luego se inclinó sobre ella para rozar su oído con los labios, como si le fuera a decir un secreto. – No me cuesta darle a mi pequeña justo lo que necesite. – Y le daba igual si ella necesitaba un orgasmo, un abrazo o sentirse segura. Él proveería.

-¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? – Siguió ella cuando Kylo se apartó lo suficiente de ella como para no provocar que perdiera el hilo. – Pensaba en lo interesante que sería sacarte de casa, dar un paseo contigo. – Le vio alzar una ceja, conteniendo la sonrisa en sus comisuras.

-¿Pensabas? – Ella asintió y él vio la trampa, pero siguió jugando, porque sus respuestas llenitas de ingenio y diversión eran más de lo que había tenido nunca. - ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

-Que no sabrías comportarte en público.

-Bueno, eso depende del público. – Le salió por la tangente sin ni siquiera despeinarse. - ¿Qué pensabas hacer conmigo en público? – La provocó, sonriendo con picardía, acercándose de nuevo a ella, rozando su mejilla con la nariz, encontrando que era realmente difícil separarse de ella y que, quizás, tuviera razón. Él no sabría mantener las formas si ella estaba a su lado.

-Enseñarte cómo ha cambiado el mundo. – Se quedó un momento pensando, mirando a algún punto entre el infinito y la ventana, antes de girarse hacia él con una sonrisa. – Las películas 3D, por ejemplo. - Kylo rió por la nariz.

-¿Qué narices te piensas que fueron los ochenta, pequeña?- Rey ladeó la cabeza mientras le observaba regresar a su sitio. Y ella, sin que él dijera nada, se levantó por su propia voluntad y se sentó en su regazo, observándole.

Y Kylo estaba a punto de decir algo, hasta que Rey tomó asiento en sus piernas, dejándole sólo la capacidad mental suficiente para boquear, sorprendido, cerrar los ojos, centrarse de nuevo y sonreír. Adelantándose un poco hacia sus labios, robándole un beso que Rey correspondió con verdadero gusto, dándole paso a su boca mientras él intentaba controlarse. Porque si se dejaba llevar sería capaz de tumbarla sobre la mesa de la cocina y Rey tendría que volver a ausentarse del trabajo.

-Buena chica.- Susurró sobre sus labios antes de recostarse en la silla, tomando distancia y observándola. Perdiéndose, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir, provocando que Rey, tras dar un sorbo, le recolocara un par de mechones sobre los cuernos, desviando la mirada hacia allí e instándole a proseguir.

-¿Que qué me creo que son los ochenta?- Dijo, Kylo recobró el hilo de la conversación de golpe, pero Rey estaba parlanchina esa mañana.- Una época de colores chillones, pelos cardados, máquinas de arcade, casetes y cejas mal depiladas.

-No vivíamos en la prehistoria, teníamos 3D, aunque el auge duró poquito. Pensaba que había sido un fracaso...- Rey sonrió, haciendo que a Kylo se le saltara el corazón un latido.

-El 3D ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, prestándole atención, sonriendo mientras no perdía detalle.- Ahora las gafas 3D son como gafas de sol, oscuras. Y tienes dos tipos de 3D, y las cosas parece que salgan de la pantalla, pero de verdad.

-¿Ah sí?- Insinuó, jugando. Rey asintió, convencida.

-Todo ha cambiado mucho desde los ochenta.- Se tornó un poco seria, desviando la mirada.- Me gustaría poder enseñarte mi mundo…- Y la seriedad se le contagió a él también, haciendo que su mirada se volviera preocupada y triste. Rey se mordió el carrillo, punteando la taza con los dedos, sintiendo que una pregunta forcejeaba en su garganta por salir cuando ella misma no sabía si quería saber la respuesta. Pero la insistencia de su cabeza pudo más.- ¿Qué pasará cuando… te salve?- Y él volvió a mirarla, arrugando el ceño, sin comprender por qué decía de salvarle. Y fue a corregirla cuando de nuevo ella se le adelantó.- ¿Desaparecerás?- Él se quedó pensativo, sabiendo que Rey iba a seguir hablando y le dejó espacio.- ¿Te transformarás en humano? ¿Morirás? ¿Volverás a tu tiempo? ¿Qué…?

-No estoy seguro de lo que pasará.- Rey le miró a ras de sus cejas, triste.- No puedo responderte.- Y ella bajó los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasaría si…?- Punteó la taza.- ¿Qué pasaría si yo no quisiera… hacerlo?- Kylo se tornó oscuro, su mirada se ensombreció y Rey fue rápida.- No estoy diciendo que vaya a suceder.

-Tenemos un pacto, pequeña.- Ella asintió varias veces, rápidamente.- Si tú no cumples con tu parte…- Ella le cortó, no quería saber qué pasaría si ella no hacía su parte, sencillamente no quería. Ni se sentía preparada para saberlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilo. No he querido insinuar nada.- Le frenó. Y Kylo desvió los ojos, haciendo que Rey se sintiera ligeramente dolida al entrever cosas, cosas que quizá estaban muy equivocadas respecto a la realidad.

Quizá Kylo quería irse. Quizá, para él, ella no era más que una humana, una excepcional, pero una más. Una con un propósito para con él… Entonces sus nudillos, rozando la barbilla de la chica, hicieron que levantara la mirada.

-¿Por qué no vemos esta noche una película?- Rey parpadeó ante aquel cambio de actitud.- Una de tu mundo, una de ahora. Una que yo no haya visto.- Ella parpadeó y vio cómo sus nudillos se iban separando de ella hasta que dejó la mano en su muslo.- No es una película en 3D, pero más o menos es una forma de enseñarme tu mundo.- Ella parpadeó.

-De acuerdo.- Y él se adelantó hasta dejar un beso, plasmado en su mejilla. Y fue a darle otro pero Rey ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. Provocándole una sonrisa que Kylo plasmó en otro beso, uno más lento que Rey cerró, tironeando de su labio inferior.- Tengo que irme.- Susurró contra su boca, Kylo pasó la lengua por los labios de Rey, atrapando más de su esencia, más de ella.

-Bien.- Respondió en un susurro, Rey sentía que temblaba ante cada uno de sus ronroneos. De nuevo él volvió a atacar sus labios y ella correspondió, maldiciéndole. Si seguía así al final terminaría yéndose, sí, pero a la cama. Con él. Y esta vez no se lo podía permitir, no después de la charla con Tarkin. Cortó el beso, separándose un poco.

-Tengo que irme, en serio…- Rió, bajándose de sus piernas, dando un último trago al té y dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero. Le escuchó crujirse la espalda antes de sentir que se levantaba.

-Si me necesitas, llámame, piensa en mí.- Rey se giró, acalorada.

-¿Que te llame?- Kylo asintió, acercándose.- ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "no pienses en mí"?

-Ha pasado que soy tu maestro en esto. Y que, visto que no puedes tocar un cadáver sin colmarte de emociones ajenas, voy a estar ahí para ayudarte.- Rey se mordió el labio, dudando mucho de la seguridad que incumbiera aquello.- O sólo piensa en mí durante un instante. Será como lanzar una bengala.- Tomó sus manos entre sus garras y besó con cuidado los nudillos de la chica.- Lánzame esa bengala y corta la luz de tu hoguera, pequeña. Yo te encontraré.

-De acuerdo.- Y Rey cambió sus nudillos por su boca, dándole otro beso, agradecida.

Siempre agradecida.

…

Estaba poniéndose al día con sus nuevos casos, tomando el relevo de varios forenses que se sentían, según el informe, desbordados de fiambres.

Dio un último suspiro antes de cerrar aquel expediente, virando los ojos a un papel que tenía sobre la mesa. Uno que hablaba de un juez que necesitaba información más detallada acerca de un cadáver, queriendo que un segundo forense realizara otro examen para obtener un nuevo informe. Rey punteó la mesa con los dedos antes de levantarse, regresando a la secretaría donde depositaría los archivo y pediría la llave de las neveras que correspondían a ese caso.

Contactó con el personal auxiliar y pidió que se preparara un cadáver concreto. Citó los datos a través del teléfono y se marchó a su vestuario asignado, cambiándose de ropa por la suya de forense antes de bajar a la sala donde realizaría la autopsia.

Bajó las escaleras una vez recibió la llamada del personal auxiliar, indicándole que el cadáver ya estaba en la mesa de autopsia. Rey se apuró en llegar allí, enfundándose su segundo par de guantes mientras se canalizaba, respirando.

Supuestamente no tenía por qué pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia con la umbarana. En absoluto. Ahora contaba con Kylo al otro lado y, con suerte, en un par de horas ya estaría de vuelta a casa.

Al mirar el cuerpo que debía examinar, de repente, ya no los veía cómo antes. Porque antes era como abrir un libro, y su texto silencioso empezaba a contarle cosas que podía apuntar en sus informes, cosas que, desde un punto de vista clínico, podían encauzar una investigación. Porque no había mayor prueba, ni más determinante, para cazar a un culpable que el cuerpo que dejaba detrás de sí.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Habían dejado de ser textos que podía interpretar para convertirse en un sistema de megafonía directo en su oído. No podía oír nada con claridad, solo podía cerrar los ojos y rezar porque pasara cuanto antes, dejándola abrumada, agotada y sorda a niveles emocionales y psíquicos.

Dio un largo suspiro, retirando la sábana del trandoshano, poniendo todo el cuidado en no rozarle en absoluto y sabiendo que eso no iba a durar mucho. Era sólo un detalle pero había necesitado esa sola acción para sentir que aun tenía algo de control sobre su vida, por poco que fuera, nimio o fútil. Al alzar la mano para posarla sobre la frente, tal y como hacía siempre para empezar, se quedó con esta a solo unos centímetros de él.

Sólo el miedo a que volviera a pasarle lo de ayer era suficiente para hacerla sudar. Solo la idea de volver a quedarse paralizada y atrapada en los últimos momentos, posiblemente agónicos de alguien, fueron suficiente para hacerle descartar la idea de intentarlo por sí misma y cerrar los ojos y pensar en él. "Kylo", y fue como si su misma mente paladeara su nombre.

-Empezaba a creer que al final no me necesitarías… - De nuevo ese cosquilleo en sus sienes pero, esta vez, no era invasivo. Ella le había invitado a entrar. Y no tenía ni idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias de algo así pero ahora mismo le necesitaba… Y no tenía tiempo para estudiar si había parecido algo dolido en el tono en el que se había proyectado, como si lo hubiera dicho en serio.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Kylo? – Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, suponiendo que el nivel de concentración no iba a variar mucho y miró de lleno al trandoshano, paciente, esperando.

-¿Recuerdas que tú y yo no nos podíamos tocar sin que hubiera un permiso mutuo o uno de los dos se llevaría la voluntad del otro? – Ella respondió con un suave tarareo en su cabeza que hizo sonreír al demonio. Había escuchado ese sonidito salir de su garganta en otros momentos. – la otra vez, el impacto fue tan fuerte porque tú acababas de reconocer la Fuerza en ti misma, ibas sin defensas y, posiblemente, esa sacerdotisa podría ser sensible. – Ella volvió a hacer ese sonido que empezaba a desviar sus propios pensamientos y tenía que forzarse a seguir el hilo y ayudar a la chica. – Eso no tiene que pasar con todos pero tú tienes que estar preparada de igual modo.

-Vale. – Hasta ahí, más o menos, lo pillaba. Nada de lo que había dicho, sonaba en un idioma que no comprendía. - ¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Al contrario de lo que se pueda pensar, la Fuerza no funciona de manera visual sino práctica. – Vale, ya está, ahí sí que se había perdido.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Que no tienes que visualizar lo que necesitas y proyectarlo, solo requerirlo. Si quieres parar un golpe, no debes visualizar un escudo sino calcular su fuerza aproximada y frenar el golpe, o quitarle fuerza antes de que llegue a ti. Las opciones son… casi infinitas.

-Es decir, puedo suponer la fuerza con la que me va a golpear, estar preparada y mitigar su potencia.- Esta vez fue él quien respondió con un tarareo que vibró a lo largo de su cuerpo. – Pero ¿Y si no pretenden golpearme? – Pudo sentir su mirada puesta en ella incluso en la distancia. - ¿y si sólo quieren decirme algo? –Preguntó, recuperando la analogía en la que era más fácil entender al cuerpo como un libro. En pocas ocasiones querrían golpear con el canto del mismo. - ¿Y si creen que estoy demasiado lejos y por eso gritan?

-Cuánto más te acerques, más daño pueden hacerte también. – Y a Rey le costó entrever si era su experiencia en la guerra lo que hablaba por él o eran sus propios recuerdos. – Necesitas poder protegerte igualmente. – "No" decía algo dentro de ella, "eran sus libros y sus cuerpos". Lo que necesitaba era comprender.

-No sé si puedo hacerlo… - Admitió, vio cómo le temblaba la mano sobre la frente del trandoshano, sin saber si su táctica funcionaría o terminaría propulsada de nuevo a la pared tras ella.

\- No puedes permitirte no poder hacerlo, tú misma me lo dijiste. – Ella asintió. – Hazlo.

-Pero… - Todas sus dudas bombardeándola en ese momento.

-Estoy contigo, pequeña.

Y eso consiguió calar en ella y cubrirla con un manto cálido, como una armadura que se concentraba sólo en el centro de su pecho, como si tuviera que proteger la fuente de su Fuerza y, al mismo tiempo, lo más débil de sí misma.

Entonces sí, se atrevió a posar la mano sobre su frente. Toda su Fuerza concentrada en ese núcleo de su pecho, pulsante, defensivo en un punto tan extremo que si algo, lo más mínimo le rozaba se volvería agresivo y lo lanzaría todo a la otra punta de la galaxia. Pero su brazo extendido era otro cantar, como si un riachuelo se desplazara a través de su hombro, su codo y su muñeca, y se extendiera a través de sus dedos. Era como echar el ancla y tenderle la mano a un naufrago.

Y cuando sintió la energía de trandoshano cogerle la mano, no fue un ataque, no fue un bombardeo. Sus recuerdos fluyeron a través de ella sin golpear su núcleo protegido. Su pecho a salvo y su cabeza de repente proyectada hacia el último día de su vida, su familia, su trabajo y la escena del crimen.

Tenía que admitir que, una vez pasado el susto de verse acribillada por una decena de balas a la espalda, era una información que le sería útil, no sólo para saber dónde y qué buscar si no para reconocer sus opciones.

-Yo también tengo que admitir que no esperaba esta solución. – Pudo escuchar su voz, aun dentro de sí misma. – Pero dije "casi infinitas opciones" así que supongo que vale.

-¿Lo he hecho bien? – Preguntó exaltada, sintiendo la misma emoción que cuando salía de un examen jodido pero preparadísimo. – Me siento a salvo, y veo lo que me quiere mostrar. Eso es que lo he conseguido, ¿no?

-Además, este no era sensible a la Fuerza, lo cual le convierte en alguien mucho más volátil. Y lo has sabido dirigir.

-¿Cómo que más volátil?

-Ser sensible a la Fuerza hace que no te quede más remedio que desarrollar cierto autocontrol. Es algo que no ocurre con el resto. Salvo que sea algo que entrenen, una cualidad poco común. – Y Rey sintió cómo él iba apartándose de ella, como dejándole su espacio para que siguiera trabajando sola ahora que no le necesitaría más. – También, por lo que he podido ver, ha sido una muerte violenta pero sin premeditación.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que este fue rápido pero que tengas más cuidado cuando se trate de una tortura. – Y eso le dejó los pelos tan de punta que su mente volvió a recordar el verdadero objetivo por el que había accedido a las condiciones que se le impusieron.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – Dijo en apenas un susurro, casi pudiendo ver cómo Kylo ladeaba la cabeza con cierta sospecha.

-¿Estás planeando hacer algo que no deberías? – Había cierta sonrisa en su tono y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir la suya. A veces, se le olvidaba que era un demonio, que no iba a instarla a hacer las cosas bien y que, precisamente por eso, su conciencia pesaba un poco más. Pero es que esta vez… Esta vez, era diferente. Las líneas entre lo que estaba bien y estaba mal se difuminaban y ella no podía sentirse culpable por lo que consideraba correcto. Incluso un deber. – Vas a robar algo… - Adivinó con cierto regodeo.

\- Voy a _recuperar_ algo. – Matizó, corrigiéndole, mientras seguía trabajando. Y tenía que admitir que tenerle dentro de su cabeza era mejor que la radio.

Tras terminar de reabrir el cuerpo e hilar los diferentes agujeros de bala con los agujeros de los órganos internos con un tubo de acero –habían dejado al pobre trandoshano como un colador–, Rey anotó diferentes cosas que efectivamente no aparecían en los informes del anterior forense.

-Novato…- Gruñó por lo bajini, anotando sin cesar nuevas causas de la muerte ¿Cómo iba a ser la principal de todas un ahogamiento debido a un derrame interno en los pulmones cuando tenía una bala directa en el corazón? Bala que, de hecho, el otro forense no se había molestado en señalar.

Un fallo de ese calibre suponía un suspenso inmediato en los exámenes pues había cometido errores terribles; una mala revisión de los órganos internos, datos importantes pasados por alto debido a una focalización innecesaria en otros que son irrelevantes, diagnóstico erróneo y encima mala sutura del remiendo final.

Rey chasqueó la lengua, dejando a un lado la tableta donde se estaban pasando los datos escritos a mano, dejando un informe listo para ser reenviado al juez. Se estaba quitando los guantes cuando el informe se envió, provocándole una sonrisa complacida. Tiró los guantes a la papelera y llamó al equipo auxiliar para que volvieran a meter al cadáver en su respectiva nevera.

Volvió a cubrirlo con la manta y se crujió el cuello antes de salir de allí, directa a los vestuarios. Sintiendo en cada paso el resentimiento de sus músculos, un delicioso resentimiento que llevaba su cabeza a pensar en él, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No. No debía. Era peligroso.

Focalizó sus pensamientos en el caso de sus padres, sentándose en el banquillo del vestuario, quitándose la ropa y colgándola en su percha mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas a esa investigación fallida, por qué se había reabierto y qué narices estaba pasando ¿Por qué salía todo a flote ahora? Ahora que ya había hundido ese barril de desolación, alguien se había encargado de cortar la cuerda que lo amarraba en las profundidades de su cabeza.

Gruñó, haciendo bola los peucos que se ponía siempre en los pies antes de meterlos en aquellas botas de agua, lanzando la pelota que había hecho con ellos bien lejos, encestando en la papelera.

…

Kylo rondó la casa con cierto sentimiento ocioso golpeándole el pecho. No tardó en tomar asiento en el sofá, abriendo con el uso de la Fuerza la tapa del portátil de Rey, entrando en su sesión usando su contraseña… Y decidió crearse otro usuario para él, para que la chica no malpensara, que no creyera que estaba escudriñando nada aunque, pensándolo bien, no podían ocultarse nada.

Se quedó con las zarpas a medio camino del ordenador, pensando en si crearse o no un usuario aparte. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a hacerlo, tecleando atajos con las combinaciones adecuadas para llegar a cualquier sitio sin necesidad de usar el puntero, ese condenado puntero táctil que no conseguía domar.

A la hora de escoger un nombre de usuario se decantó por la opción más fácil. Iba a poner Kylo pero algo le contuvo, de nuevo con las manos a medio camino del teclado, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

No sabía en qué punto de poder se encontraría el General pero algo le decía que a ese pelirrojo no se le escapaba nada. Y él no quería ser predecible, quizá etiquetando su usuario con su propio nombre le traería problemas. Quizá el General pudiera ver su sesión desde otra computadora, las máquinas que él conoció en los ochenta poco tenían que ver con las que tenía ahora delante. Y el General tenía ventaja sobre él, en cuanto a conocimientos sobre estas nuevas tecnologías se tratase. Tan pequeñas, tan compactas. Todo era pequeño en la generación de Rey mientras que en la suya todo siempre había sido inmenso y tosco… Rió nasalmente al ver que aquella descripción también se aplicaba a ellos. Ella, menuda y fina dentro de lo que cabía, y él, tosco y… Grandullón.

Sonrió de medio lado, agenciándose aquel apelativo como nombre de usuario, entrando al fin en su propia sesión.

Punteaba las teclas con las uñas, sintiéndose raro ante esa forma de escribir, buscar y moverse a través de un ordenador, pero no tardó en entrar en lo que sería el buscador de la ya bastante desarrollada HoloRed. Prácticamente lo tenía absolutamente todo a su alcance. Cualquier tipo de conocimiento, vídeo, canción e incluso personas, según estaba leyendo en la primera página que apareció tras empezar una búsqueda en una pestaña oculta. "Novedades concebidas desde 1980 hasta 2019".

Y empezó a leer.

…

Rey consiguió entrar al fin en su antiguo usuario, aquel que todavía no había sido restringido debido a su relegación, y empezó a indagar en archivo tras archivo, haciendo capturas de pantalla que luego se mandaba a sí misma por correo electrónico. Indagando. Pero algo le decía que, debido a la antigüedad y la mentalidad de Tarkin, todo estaría archivado según se hacía antaño. Tarkin no era muy ágil con los ordenadores y no eran escasas las burlas durante las cenas de empresa ante su nula habilidad con la tecnología.

Terminó de mandarse un último archivo antes de cerrar la sesión tras borrar su historial de actividades, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y rebufando mientras revisaba su correo desde el teléfono, comprobando que hubieran llegado todas las capturas. Y entonces decidió levantarse y probar suerte en secretaría. Quizá… Quizá pudiera entrar al almacén de archivos con una excusa estúpida.

Apuró el paso, llegando a la entrada principal y dirigiéndose al piso donde se encontraban las diferentes oficinas, deteniéndose justo frente al mostrador de aquella secretaria, Sabine, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola, Wren.- Saludó Rey mientras la mandaloriana le dedicaba una sonrisa más ancha a modo de saludo.- ¿Sabes si podrías dejarme las llaves para entrar en el archivo? Necesito unos documentos.

-¿Llaves?- Rey asintió.- Oh ¿La clave de usuario?- Rey torció una comisura.

-No. Me refería al archivador de esta planta.- Y Sabine asintió, mordiéndose el labio y tecleando en su ordenador.

-Creo que tienes la entrada restringida a este archivador, no es el que tienes adjudicado.- Rey suspiró, fingiendo lo mejor que podía.

-Es que necesito un archivo específico para comprobar una relación con un cadáver.- La mandaloriana torció el gesto.

-Si te sabes la numeración del archivo, puedo ver si te lo puedo sacar.- Rey contuvo el poner los ojos en blanco. No, si le decía el archivo que buscaba obviamente iba a negárselo, porque era justo, justo, del caso del que había sido restringida.

Y se quedó mordiéndose el labio mientras la secretaria esperaba una respuesta por su parte, una que parecía no llegar y estaba empezando a hacer pesado el ambiente. Necesitaba dar con una salida, con algo… Y entonces una idea azotó su memoria, un recuerdo, como si se lo hubiera regalado alguien de pasada, como cuando percibes una conversación ajena sin querer y escuchas ese nombre, ese título, ese algo que llevabas tiempo buscando pero que no conseguías recordar. Y Rey se relamió, recolocándose en el mostrador.

-Déjame pasar al archivador, no registres mi visita y no me hagas ninguna pregunta.- Sabine arrugó la nariz ante el tonito y la frase que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Perdona?- Respondió. Rey apretó el puño, cerró los ojos un momento, canalizándose, y volvió a abrirlos.

-Déjame pasar al archivador, no registres mi visita y no me hagas ninguna pregunta.- La mandaloriana achicó un ojo mientras arrugaba la nariz.

-Lo que voy a hacer es a…- Y Rey volvió a insistir, esta vez con mucha, muchísima más determinación.

-Déjame pasar al archivador, no registres mi visita y no me hagas ninguna pregunta.

Entonces vio cómo la mandaloriana se quedaba quieta, con el teléfono a medio descolgar en una mano, observándola con intensidad. Y Rey empezaba a asustarse al ver que quizá no funcionaba, que quizá no se hacía así, que quizá…

-Te dejaré pasar al archivador sin registrar tu visita y no te haré ninguna pregunta.- Habló, colgando el teléfono y tendiéndole la llave correspondiente mientras acompañaba a Rey al archivador, quien se quedó boqueando al ver que era real, que era posible, que quizá Kylo le regañara después por haber usado la Fuerza pero… Funcionaba. Entonces se apresuró a agregar algo más cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Métete en el lavabo durante treinta minutos!- Probó de nuevo mientras Sabine le daba la llave.

-Me meteré en el lavabo durante treinta minutos.- Y giró sobre sus talones, marchándose al cuarto de baño mientras Rey se encaminaba hacia el archivo, ya se encargaría de borrar sus huellas más tarde, antes de irse. Pero ahora debía aprovechar ese momento.

…

Estacionó el coche en el aparcamiento del Mc`Todatha y se recostó un momento en el asiento, dándose cuenta de que, hasta que no había llegado a aquel restaurante de comida rápida, no había sido capaz de respirar. Sólo cogía aire cuando se ahogaba pero sus pulmones habían ardido todo el camino. La mirada siempre en la carretera aunque se supiera el camino de memoria. Pero es que sabía lo que vería en el asiento del copiloto.

Esos porfolios de tapa acartonada y amarillenta que tenían un peso acusativo en su conciencia. Pero se había convencido a sí misma de que los devolvería mañana, antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de que faltaban. Los revisaría en casa con cuidado, sacaría las fotos pertinentes y luego volvería a su sitio.

Después, cuando se había visto a sí misma saliendo de la comisaría, a paso rápido, sin mirar a nadie y casi corriendo hacia el coche, se había descubierto a sí misma como si fuera una fugitiva. Al salir del garaje casi sin despedirse del guardia, que poco le faltó para no echar la puerta abajo, tuvo que apoyar la frente en el volante antes de delatarse aún más.

Se sentía culpable, ese no era el modo de conseguir las cosas, eso no podía estar bien.

Sin embargo, ahora, con una suave llovizna golpeando el parabrisas, era como si el cielo encapotado pudiera cubrirla a ella también y no sólo a la luz del sol. Solo iban a ser un día. Nadie se daría cuenta. Nadie bajaba nunca al Archivo. Sería cosa de tener una mala suerte terrible que precisamente lo hiciera alguien ahora. No, no iba a pasar. Ella podría revisar todo el material disponible y, quizás, poder rellenar algún vacío por sí misma.

Porque Finn y Poe no eran los únicos que investigaban el caso. Ella llevaba en el sumario mucho, mucho más tiempo.

Cruzó las manos sobre el volante y apoyó ahí la frente de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la música del coche empezara a calar en ella como lo haría pronto la lluvia. Miró por encima del parabrisas, a ras de las cejas, mientras la percusión de la canción le marcaba el ritmo al pulso y podía volver a sentirse a sí misma. Era su caso. Era el caso de sus padres. Podría acceder a todo de cara a la galería pero necesitaba saber, no le iba a valer sólo con las conclusiones al final de la investigación. Menos aun si iba a recibir las mismas respuestas que los años anteriores, que se habían perdido pistas, que se le había perdido el rastro al asesino, que los cadáveres no decían lo suficiente.

Y ella sentía que estaba todo ahí. Que, de algún modo, era absolutamente defendible, desde el punto de vista moral, lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía que había pasado algo por alto.

Y mientras salía del coche, tras guardar el portfolio en la guantera, y se calaba la capucha del abrigo hasta la nariz, lo que pasaba por alto es la siniestra figura, con gabardina negra y cabellera roja que la seguía allí donde fuera.

Nada más entrar en el establecimiento, una bofetada de calor y olor a patatas fritas fue lo que le dio la bienvenida, abriéndole el apetito. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Y por supuesto que sabía que ya existía el Mc´Todantha en los ochenta. Pero seguro que no con aquella ingente cantidad de aditivos, y unas veinte variedades más en la carta de opciones para morirte por una sobredosis de grasas saturadas.

Habían cambiado un par de cosas desde los ochenta y esa era, definitivamente, una de ellas. Y una que no aparecería nunca en los memorándums de la HoloRed.

Se situó en la cola, alzando la mirada hacia los paneles de neón que le daban una imagen bastante distorsionada de lo que podría llevarse a casa, mientras el olor a patatas fritas seguían filtrándose a sus pulmones y directo a esa glándula del cerebro que empezaba a gritar: TENGO HAMBRE.

Vio que se acercaba una niña corriendo, con el juguete de su menú, y se apartó justo a tiempo para dejarla seguir corriendo por dónde quisiera, evitando chocarse con el cliente que se había situado en la cola tras ella. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más espacio para la madre que corría tras ella y a la que no había visto venir. Y pisó al hombre sin querer.

-¡EEH! – La reprendió, vociferando

\- Perdón. – Dijo ella, girándose lo justo para darse cuenta de que, por la cara que llevaba, no iba a admitir perdón alguno, ni aunque fuera por cortesía y también hubiera visto que no había sido culpa suya.

Al girarse de nuevo, un hombre esbelto y elegante pasó justo delante de ella, haciendo que casi volviera a caerse sobre el de atrás pero manteniendo la compostura al tiempo. Apenas rozó más que el hombro y, sin embargo, se quedó como traspuesta. Mirando las juntas de los azulejos a sus pies, respirando por inercia.

¿Ese pelo rojo? ¿Esos rasgos? ¿Esa compostura? Lo reconocía de algo. Tenía la esencia del peligro, lo respiraba por encima del olor de las patatas fritas. Pero cuando levantó la mirada, no había nadie así a su alrededor, nadie acababa de cruzar la puerta de salida, nada parecía haberse movido.

Volvió la vista al frente y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el aire, en algún punto en el que el universo podía multiplicarse y abrirse un agujero de gusano justo frente a ella. Y casi podía sentir cómo el suelo bajo sus pies se hundía y el vórtice ante ella empezaba a absorberla, anulando no sólo su capacidad motriz sino su instinto de huída, se desdibujaban los márgenes de la realidad en la periferia de su mirada e incluso empezaba a sentir cómo su piel dejaba de notar la ropa que la cubría y el aire a su alrededor. Sus sentidos, poco a poco, anulándose. Y no había pánico alguno en su cabeza. Sólo un inmenso núcleo de confusión en el que nada era real, lo parecía y los límites entre lo uno y lo otro eran imposibles de discernir.

-Disculpe. – Oyó que alguien decía. Lo escuchaba muy bajito, como si le hablaran al otro lado de una pared de dos metros de grosor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la hubiera escuchado, ni de si quería escucharla lo suficiente como para acercarse y tratar de oír lo que trataban de decirle. – Disculpe.

No sabría decir exactamente cuántas veces escuchó aquello, pero se veía incapaz de salir de su embrujo, hasta que el orangután que tenía detrás de ella en la cola tuvo que tocarla el brazo. Se apartó de golpe, como si le repugnara profundamente el contacto.

-¡Es su turno! – Le increpó antes de que ella pudiera decirle lo que pensaba de sus maneras de mierdecilla vertebrada de borrego.

Ordenó su pedido para llevar, que iba a ser para dos pero parecía para cuatro, pagó y se fue con las bolsas en el brazo. El coche no tardó en inundársele con los olores de la deliciosísima y nada saludable comida basura.

Condujo hasta su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada y, solo con una vez que mirara por el espejo retrovisor, estaba segura de que no había pasado nada. Su cuerpo sólo recordaba una ligera sensación de haberse quedado en blanco un momento. Pero eso era normal, le pasaba a todo el mundo. Para cuando aparcó en su sitio, recogiendo el portfolio y las bolsas de comida, ya no le daba ninguna importancia. De hecho, se reafirmaba en que el tipo que le había tocado detrás era un imbécil.

Abrió la puerta, con un bufido, pues era difícil proteger la comida y la carpeta de la lluvia con solo su cuerpo, tratando que la llave entrara en la cerradura a la primera, o a la segunda, o a la tercera sin que se le cayeran.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Avisó, como si los cuatro intentos de meter la llave no hubieran sido suficiente advertencia, y se fue directa a la cocina. - ¿Hola? – Tiró las bolsas sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo, notando la diferencia de temperaturas entre la de la calle y la del interior de casa.

Al girarse, se topó de lleno con la cara de Kylo asomando por el quicio de la puerta con un mohín casi de espanto.

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso? – Inquirió señalando a las bolsas de comida. – He podido olerlo mucho antes de aparcaras. – Rey sonrió, sin que aquello le extrañara, para su sorpresa.

\- La comida basura del siglo XXI. – Y le cogió de la cara, haciéndole inclinarse hacia ella, para poder darle un beso.

Pero entonces Kylo lo percibió mientras ella bajaba la mirada a su pecho y se fijaba en una de sus marcas, ahí estaba. Una pieza que no era de ese puzle, un olor que no era el suyo… Y un aura en su interior que vibraba con una reverberación que no era suya, que no llevaba su firma, sino la de otra persona. Y Rey se quedó parada a escasos centímetros de su cara, mirándole mientras él también miraba. Sólo que ella empezaba a perder algo que sólo Kylo podía ver.

Y ella se quedó allí, plantada. Mientras dejaba de ser ella y algo en su interior estallaba como un disparo de plasma. Kylo tomó distancia y fue a llamarla por su nombre… Pero Rey entonces se dio la vuelta con una velocidad vertiginosa, tomando de nuevo aquel cacharro con el que le marcó la cara e impulsada por el mismo movimiento, giró sobre sí misma intentando atizarle, golpeando la pared en consecuencia, alzando la pintura de los azulejos tras el golpe. Él, por suerte, se apartó, sintiendo el calor del cucharón de hierro rozarle el pecho sin dejarle marca. Y entonces ella volvió a atacar, esta vez de arriba abajo. Kylo retrocedió un paso más, trastabillando mientras Rey se recuperaba de nuevo y volvía a atacarle. Intentando estocarle.

Kylo fintó, alejándose, dándose un golpe con una mesilla situada en el pasillo, tirando todo lo que en esta había, y Rey volvió a atacar, lanzándole el cucharón que él esquivó, notando su calor. Rey se le quedó mirando, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Kylo mantenía una pose defensiva.

-¡Rey, soy yo!- Pero ella viró la vista hacia la mesita, encontrando su viejo pack de artilugios para la chimenea, la de aquel piso que tenía alquilado y que ahora gastaba como decoración.- ¡Rey!- Volvió a mentar su nombre, pero ella se movió, como un autómata, tomando el atizador de hierro y girando la cabeza hasta encararle. Kylo tragó saliva y vio cómo ella se abalanzaba hacia él, atacándole.

Se esfumó con el humo, reapareciendo a su espalda, y ella giró con el atizador, impulsada por su primer movimiento, haciendo que Kylo retrocediera dos pasos, viendo como aquel artilugio casi le abre las tripas.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa como para que él pensara, se había atorado en qué había pasado, por qué Rey traía esa pequeña presencia con ella, cómo se había dado la situación. Y esquivaba cada golpe con una agilidad milagrosa, casi de vértigo, mientras seguía pensando a toda velocidad, regresando con cada retirada a la cocina, donde encontró algo con lo que defenderse, algo terriblemente primitivo pero efectivo: el palo de una escoba.

Paró uno de los golpes de Rey, haciendo que ésta se viera totalmente amenazada y atacara con muchísima más fuerza. El sonido era aterradoramente potente, Rey golpeaba con una fuerza que no le pertenecía mientras Kylo se defendía con una que sí.

-¡Rey, para! ¡Basta! ¡Detente!- Frenaba sus golpes hasta que ya no pudo más y estiró el brazo, arriesgándose a que se lo marcara, y usó la Fuerza para detenerla, sólo que ella pensó lo mismo y ambos se impulsaron hacia atrás.

El estruendo fue terrible al igual que el impacto de la Fuerza, pero a Kylo no le preocupaba eso, ni mucho menos le preocupaba delatarse, sino que le asustaba estar perdiéndola por algo que no podía evitar, por algo externo…

Rápidamente se reincorporó, evaporándose y reapareciendo frente a ella, ambos de pie, Rey sujetaba todavía el atizador y Kylo le freno ambas manos mientras ella gruñía y empezó a darle patadas que apenas le sentaban como una caricia.

-¡Rey, soy yo! ¡Para!- Intentaba proyectarse en su cabeza mediante el uso de su voz, de sus órdenes y de su poder. Pero no lo conseguía, había un muro alzado en la cabeza de Rey. Uno oscuro, terriblemente denso. Y él rodó los ojos, sintiéndose terrible, pero no había otro modo.- Lo siento…- Rogó y acto seguido, liberó una mano para posar su garra en la cabeza de ella, invadiéndola.

Y el roce fue inmenso. Ella, entregándose. Y él controlándose, intentando no doblegarse a su impulso de poseer todo lo que Rey le brindaba sin apenas esfuerzo. No le costó romper aquel muro de contención, agitar un par de cosas en su interior y ver que el verde de sus ojos volvía a ser el suyo y no uno contaminado.

Rey convulsionó varias veces hasta toser y, finalmente, vomitar una masa negra en medio de ellos dos, haciendo que Kylo retrocediera ante el impacto de dicha imagen.

Rey se venció sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo, nerviosa, presa del pánico absoluto, del desconcierto, del haber visto todas sus acciones y ella, maniatada, sin poder hacer nada. Y estaba a punto de estallar cuando sintió las garras de Kylo lanzando lejos aquel atizador y atrayéndola a él en un abrazo aprisionador.

-Lo siento, mi pequeña, perdón.- Se lamentaba, pero ella seguía en shock, alarmada. Temblando e intentando zafarse hasta que lo consiguió, tomando distancia tras levantarse por el impulso. Mirándole allí, sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo enrojecido ante las rozaduras del hierro. Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Joder!- Gritó, despavorida. Kylo se levantó, temiéndose lo peor. Había sufrido algún tipo de posesión.- ¡Joder!- Volvió a gritar, desgarrándose la garganta, retrocediendo a cada paso que Kylo se acercaba.

-Rey…

-¡No te acerques!- Volvió a bramar, frenándole, temeroso. Era un momento extremadamente delicado.- ¡Soy peligrosa! –Él negó con la cabeza pero entonces ella se tiró del pelo, deshaciéndose los moños, y se precipitó contra la pared más cercana. Kylo, por suerte, actuó rápido, deteniendo sus intenciones. Pero ella le golpeó con el puño en el pecho, alejándole.- ¡No te acerques!- Aulló, reteniéndole en el sitio. Y Rey corrió escaleras arriba hasta encerrarse en el baño, Kylo lo intuyó por el fuerte golpe que escuchó, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Se evaporó hasta personarse allí mismo, ante aquella puerta que Rey consideraba una fortaleza, no queriendo materializarse dentro del lavabo por temor a asustarla. Apoyó ambas garras en la madera, sintiéndola allí, al otro lado, con la espalda apoyada en la superficie… Y se hizo añicos por dentro cuando escuchó sus sollozos al otro lado.

-Pequeña…

-¡Vete!- Esta vez el grito era congojoso, a Kylo se le oprimió el corazón tras escucharlo.

-No, pequeña, no me voy a ninguna parte…- Volvió a escucharla llorar, sollozando de puro dolor interno y maldijo al condenado General, porque aquello había sido cosa suya. Había poseído de una forma suavizada a su pequeña, plantando una semilla terrible que rápidamente crecía y le otorgaba poder sobre el individuo en el que se hacía huésped.- Rey, ven aquí conmigo y déjame explicarte lo que ha pasado.

-¡Kylo, quería matarte y no he podido parar!- Kylo cerró los ojos con Fuerza ante aquel berrido tortuoso, era peor que los mil y un alaridos que había escuchado en el infierno.- ¡No he podido y no quería! ¡Kylo, joder, yo no soy así!- Volvió a bramar, como intentando convencerle… aunque se estaba intentando convencer a ella misma.

-Lo sé, pequeña. – Trató de apoyar la zarpa en la puerta, intentando sentirla y, como si ella le hubiera sentido a su vez, dio un golpe a la puerta con el puño.

-¡Pero yo no! – Le gritó con la voz desgarrada, e incluso él pudo sentir el daño que eso había generado en su interior, rompiéndola en dos como si hubieran abierto una brecha en su pecho. Y no había estado ahí para protegerla cuando ella y su mundo sin demonios ni Fuerza había sido mucho más seguro.

-Déjame ayudarte, pequeña. – Y esta vez sí, apoyó la mano en la puerta y pudo sentirla dar con la cabeza en la madera, una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, cada vez con más fuerza. – Rey… - Los golpes pararon, pero ella no contestó. La sentía al otro lado y a la vez no, y era aterrador. – Por favor…

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme, Kylo? – Preguntó, en voz apenas más alta que sus pensamientos. De hecho, Kylo dudó que no estuviera de nuevo pensando demasiado alto. Pero no podía escuchar nada más, ni el hilo que solía seguir y que siempre le llevaba a conclusiones inimaginables. Así que sí, lo había dicho en voz alta. - ¿Qué soy yo para ti? Apenas un instrumento para tu propósito, ¿verdad? – Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ese no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la circunstancia para examinar sus sentimientos con ella.- Soy un medio para un fin.

-Eso no es cierto. –Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, sintiendo cómo se le hundía en el pecho el mar en el que había sido enterrado.

-Si no lo fuera, no habrías necesitado atarme a un pacto. – Le soltó, con la fuerza de una flecha con su nombre. Kylo apoyó la frente en la puerta. – Pero necesitabas ganarte mi favor, por eso dejaste de comportarte como un idiota con una rabieta destrozándome las paredes. Luego, me viste en la cama y quisiste más. Me anclaste a una promesa vinculante sin que yo supiera nada de lo que implica. Y no contento con eso, no te bastó con guardar las distancias. Querías aún más.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Aporreó la puerta con rabia, deteniéndose en el último momento, sabiendo que las cosas no eran como las decía, que se había asegurado que ella lo supiera todo en cuanto a su propia seguridad. – Rey, por favor.

-¡Nada de lo que has hecho conmigo ha sido justo! – Se quedó un momento en silencio. – Eres un demonio, no sé qué clase de trato de favor pretendía sacar de ti. Sólo sigues tu naturaleza. – Podía haber pocos insultos peores en ese instante.

-Rey, necesito saber qué ha pasado para poder ayudarte.

-Y yo te lo repito ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? Si no soy nada ni nadie para ti… - Un par de segundos demasiado largos. – Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Nada de lo que estás pensando es cierto, pequeña. – Intentó que su voz sonora neutra, sin la preocupación que le invadía el pecho y la rabia fría que conquistaba su mente al pensar en quién había llevado a su gorrión hasta este estado. – Te diré lo que eres para mi si sales aquí y me dejas abrazarte. – Sólo silencio al otro lado.

-Me mentirás. – Y a Kylo le dolió eso. Realmente lo hizo, como un puñal en una herida abierta.

-¿Cuándo te he mentido? – Exigió saber, atormentado.

-No lo sé. – Y esa respuesta dolió muchísimo más. Hux había conseguido que la duda enraizara en ella y disolviera la certeza en todos sus recuerdos.

-No te he mentido nunca, Rey.

-Tampoco me habrás dicho toda la verdad. – En eso sí que podía declararse culpable. Pero es que ni él mismo era capaz de llegar a sí mismo, no cuando sabía que tenía recuerdos a los que no le estaba permitido acceder, anclajes psíquicos grabados en su piel sobre los cuales no tenía ningún poder.

\- Eso es cierto. –Le admitió. Porque que él no supiera la verdad no quería decir que no existiera. Es como la paradoja que te suelen poner de pequeño. Porque sí, si a un árbol le cae un rayo, se quema aunque nadie lo vea. La verdad existe inherentemente de quién la contemple o no. – Sal aquí, pequeña, déjame mostrarte lo que significas para mí. – Ella merecía poder ver su pedazo de verdad, su bosque ardiendo.

-Antes, respóndeme a una cosa. – La sintió moverse al otro lado.

\- Lo que quieras. – Y, al instante, se abrió la puerta apenas una rendija, dejándole entrever un pedacito de su cara, sus ojos verdes contrastando con el rojo irritado de sus lágrimas aun inundando sus mejillas como riachuelos desbordados en primavera.

-Ya sé dónde he visto esas marcas antes, esos símbolos. – Le dijo, señalando con el índice los jeroglíficos inversos en su piel. - ¿Mataste tú a mis padres?


	13. 13 La Templanza

**13\. La Templanza**

" _¿Mataste tú a mis padres?"_

El peso de esa pregunta cayó sobre él como un jarrón de agua fría, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y contener el aire en los pulmones mientras ella abría la puerta del todo, dispuesta a enfrentarle. Y sabía que incluso ella misma era incapaz de discernir qué respuesta sería la peor.

-No. – Respondió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza antes de repetirlo con más fuerza. – No, pequeña, yo no fui. – Rey estrechó los ojos, como si le escocieran por la sospecha y las lágrimas.

-¿Y por qué no te creo? – Exigió saber mientras se acercaba a él con el paso lento pero firme, con una decisión que no sentía.

-Porque yo no les maté. – Resolvió con sencillez, enfrentando su juicio. – Pero soy el motivo por el que les mataron. – Y pudo ver cómo la chica aguantaba la compostura mientras su ceño se arrugaba, su mentón empezaba a temblar y sus ojos volvían a anegarse en lágrimas.

-¿Qué? – Se quedó petrificada mientras su cara se convertía en una mueca de dolor contenido. - ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada? – Se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada un instante, antes de empezar a golpearle el pecho con los puños. - ¿Te has estado aprovechando de mi sabiendo eso? – Y Kylo sentía que no había fuerza suficiente que le golpeara para hacerle el daño que merecía por estar haciéndole esto a ella. – Bastardo insensible y miserable hijo de puta. – Ella siguió golpeándole hasta que se fue quedando sin fuerza y él apresó sus muñecas. Golpeándole a él sólo iba a conseguir destrozarse esas preciosas manos. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – Adivinó Kylo que decía entre sollozos.

-Desde que tu amigo vino a avisarte de que se reabría el caso. – Y vio en su mirada cómo ataba los hilos, cómo deducía que había visto las fotos cuando ella estaba bajo la cama y cómo empezaba a sentir que se había aprovechado de su dolor, porque fue el día que ella le besó y todo empezó a coger carrerilla. – No es como piensas, Rey. – Ella le miró, ofendida.

-¿Ah no? – El negó con la cabeza mientras ella se soltaba las muñecas de su agarre con un tirón. - ¿Y vas a hacerme el favor de iluminarme? – Ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose recubierta del venenito de las serpientes más pequeñas. - ¿O para eso también tenemos que hacer un trato? – Se sentía engañada y utilizada. Sentía que se había aprovechado de todos los agujeros en sus defensas y todos los vacíos en su vida. Se sentía lo suficientemente dolida como para no poder dolerse por él.

-Alguien, al nacer tú, o algo, al verte crecer, debió darles a entender a tus padres que serías sensible a la Fuerza. – Vio que ella tragaba saliva y se apartaba las lágrimas de los ojos para intentar enfocarle. – Ellos no lo eran ni lo serían nunca pero trataron de informarse lo máximo posible para tu seguridad. Si creían antes o no, no lo sé. – Le temblaban las manos cuando se las acercaba a la cara para secarse las lágrimas y apartarse el pelo de la frente, y Kylo sentía el impulso de cogerlas entre las suyas. – Para entonces, yo debía estar en el segundo ciclo de mi encierro. – Vio que ella fruncía el ceño. – El Líder Supremo me encerró y me tiró allá donde nadie pudiera encontrarme, pero el sarcófago y mi cuerpo estaban sellados, no sólo de manera material. La contención no es sólo física, Rey. – Veía cómo ella trataba de seguirle el hilo y él tragó saliva, instándose a seguir. – Cada cuatro años, esos sellos deben reforzarse. Y el ritual es siempre el mismo. Los mismos símbolos en el reverso de la piel, los mismos materiales, la misma tortura, todo para mantenerme encerrado. – Pudo ver en sus ojos el instante exacto en el que su mente ató los cabos con el caso que estaba investigando.

-¿El asesinato de esa pobre togruta fue por ti? – Y Rey sabía que no debía dirigir su rabia hacia él, que Kylo no la había matado. Pero esa chica había muerto y no había nada que pudieran hacer ninguno de los dos para cambiarlo.

-¿Su cuerpo se pudrió? – Preguntó él , obviando la pregunta que le había hecho ella. Rey frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No lo sabía, era una suposición. – Ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando, encarándole. – Su cuerpo fue un sacrificio para mantenerme encerrado y al día siguiente tu misma rompiste el sello. – En ese instante, el sentimiento de culpa cayó sobre ella, como si hubiera sido Rey quien la hubiera matado.

-No sólo fue una muerte horrible, sino que no sirvió para nada. – Concluyó con pesadez, negando con la cabeza y sintiendo ese peso asentarse en su pecho.

La carga fue tan fuerte, que tuvo que descruzar las manos, buscando la pared tras ella y arrastrarse con la espalda hasta dar con el culo en el suelo, con ese sudor frío que empezaba a recorrerla y marearla. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, echándose las manos a la cabeza mientras veía a Kylo inclinarse hasta ella y sentarse justo delante, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Rey. – Alzó la mirada hasta él, dispuesta a lanzarle más veneno, pero sólo vio dolor en sus ojos, su misma culpa, y una carga mucho, mucho más pesada. No, ella no era así. Aunque lo sintiera quemarle en el pecho. Dejó caer la cabeza y hundió la cara en el hueco entre sus rodillas y el pecho.

Y al instante, sintió sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, arrastrándola hasta él, acunándola contra su pecho. No hizo nada por negarle el contacto. ¿Qué sentido tenía, a estas alturas? ¿Y por qué no mitigaba eso su sensación de soledad? ¿Era ella apartándose aunque Kylo la estuviera abrazando? ¿O era el dolor de sentir cómo todas sus heridas se reabrían y supuraban? ¿O el ver cómo se derrumbaban todos los castillos de naipes que había hecho sobre las tumbas de sus padres? Verlo todo caer, ver cómo su odio a sus padres por abandonarla se convertía, literalmente, en nada ante sus ojos.

-Dime por qué mis padres. – Le pidió, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Por ti. – Y eso sí que le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, mirándole con horror.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó antes de darse cuenta del terror que despertaba en ella el saber la respuesta.

-El Líder Supremo me encerró antes de que alcanzara todo mi poder, pero se aseguró de que, antes de eso, yo le diera todo lo que pidiera, conquistara por él todo lo que ordenara. Luego, había una profecía que decía que yo me levantaría contra él cuando conociera… - Se calló a tiempo. Sentía que llamarla "su estrella" o "el amor de su vida" sólo iban a ser igual de contraproducentes a la hora de tranquilizarla. – Cuando te conociera. Y debías permanecer siendo humana. – Ella boqueó.

-Creo que me he perdido. – Admitió.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo fui convertido? – Ella asintió. – Para ser convertido, toda tu familia debe morir con el mismo ritual. – Rey le miró, horrorizada, conteniendo un jadeo. Kylo creyó que era por sus padres. Pero la realidad era que ella estaba pensando en la familia del demonio. – Y debe quedar sólo un familiar que lo haya presenciado, portando los estigmas de la familia y enloqueciendo progresivamente.

\- Eso es horrible. – Dijo ella en apenas un susurro.

-Más horrible es la idea de que tú ibas a ser convertida. – Kylo alzó la garra para acunarle la cara, sintiendo un agradecimiento extraño porque nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-¿Y qué pasó? – Quiso saber. – Yo recuerdo… - Bajó la mirada. – Recuerdo ver una figura enorme, de dos metros o más cernirse sobre ellos. Y recuerdo sus gritos. Sólo vi las sombras con la luz del televisor entre los barrotes de la escalera.

-Pasó que, en ese mismo momento, dejaste de creer en la Fuerza. Sólo estabas viendo el mal más absoluto. Y te hiciste invisible para el Líder Supremo. – Se detuvo a sí mismo. Kylo sabía perfectamente que bastante información estaba soportando sin derrumbarse. No necesitaba saber lo que Snoke hizo con su piel como castigo por no encontrarla.

-Entonces… ¿Soy importante para ti porque lo dice una profecía? – Quiso saber, empezando otra vez a sentir cierta rabia. Pero sobre todo, hacia sí misma, como si le hubieran quitado su capacidad para controlar su voluntad mucho antes de que Kylo le dijera cómo podía perderla. No era un juego limpio.

Pero entonces, Kylo puso las zarpas a ambos lados de su cara, centrando su mirada en sus ojos ambarinos mientras negaba con la cabeza, antes de apoyar su frente con la suya.

-No vas a creerme si te lo digo, ¿Verdad? – Rey sabía que era una pregunta retórica, que ambos sabían la respuesta después de lo acontecido, y que el demonio no podía culparla por dudar. Ya no. – Déjame mostrártelo entonces. – Y sus pequeñas manitas apresaron las muñecas de Kylo, sin apartarle, siguiéndole. Él las condujo hasta su sien, una a cada lado, cubiertas por sus garras. Y ambos mirándose fijamente.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sintieras la Fuerza?- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sin temor a expandirte, no te detendré.- Habló, bajando sus propias manos y dejando las de ella en su cabeza.

Rey le recorrió la cara con la mirada, quizá aguardando. No estaba para ser conducida por la Fuerza, no ahora, se sentía inestable. Pero, entonces, lo percibió, lo sintió, como un temblor, como una brisa cálida que se cuela por una ventana que acaban de abrir.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, expandiéndose con cuidado, y entonces volvió a abrirlo al verlo claro, al sentirlo tan claro. Kylo había bajado sus escudos y estaba dejándole pasar. De hecho casi se aventura, pero un recuerdo insistente en su cabeza frenó su impulso, deteniéndose.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo de la otra vez…- Habló con un enfado que presentaba todavía secuelas hiposas, propias del llanto. Kylo suspiró.

-No volverá a pasar nada de eso.- Y se relamió.- Te lo prometo.

Y algo le indicó a Rey que aquella promesa tenía peso, veracidad. Quizá fue el tono sincero o quizá, sencillamente, un cúmulo de emociones, pero ella se aventuró al fin tras cerrar los ojos. Percibiéndole. Y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella, de cómo su entrecejo se arrugaba de vez en cuando, quizá porque algo en su interior estaba incomodándola. Aunque ya sabía que iba a pasar, lo tenía claro, no había nada dentro de él que no incomodara… Excepto ella, su recuerdo.

Rey andaba entre brumas de histeria, sintiendo la inestabilidad de quien camina por la arena, que cada uno de sus pasos removía un suelo de falsa seguridad, creado por el dolor que abrazaba ahora sus mentes conectadas. Porque si algo había en Kylo era dolor. Montañas de dolor, sendas amargas, brisas de angustia que a veces soplaban con más fuerza… Y cúmulos de oscuridad. Había huecos por rellenar en él, como si hubieran arrancado una parte de su identidad o la hubieran bloqueado, fragmentado o incluso sellado. Había rincones a los que no podía acceder, donde todo se volvía opaco.

Y entre el rojo y negro de su esencia, de la Fuerza que circulaba por él, había un lado luminoso. Un tintineo muy, muy en el fondo. Y Rey abrió los ojos cuando se acercó a esa chispita que luchaba por sobrevivir al vendaval del odio.

Observó aquellos ojos ambarinos que ahora observaban, impertérritos.

Rey quizá no comprendía muchas cosas, pero empezaba a ver otras tantas que rebajaron considerablemente su furia desatada, volviendo a amansarla poco a poco, como quiero doma a una cargobestia.

-Eres importante para mí porque generas esas cosas en mi interior que son imposibles.- Rey parpadeó, focalizándose. Viendo que Kylo no había abierto la boca para decirlo, que hablaba directamente a su cabeza.- Eres capaz de hacer fuego con dos piedras que no generan chispa, Rey.- La interpelada sentía que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.- Y también eres capaz de alzar un bosque en un suelo lleno de ceniza.- Las manitas de la chica descendieron lentamente hasta detenerse en sus mejillas. Y él viró levemente la cabeza, besando justo la palma de su mano mientras ella se dejaba hacer, con sus lágrimas cayendo, su nariz taponada y la cara roja de llorar.- Si sólo fuera por una profecía, Rey, si sólo fueras una más, serías viento dentro de mí. Porque no serías nada. Porque quizá no eres nada.- Le concedió, tal y como ella se repetía una y otra vez.- Pero no para mí.

Las manitas de Rey descendieron hasta llegar a sus propios muslos, entrelazándose, desviando la mirada de él mientras lloraba, porque siempre era más fácil creer la mentira que afrontar una verdad. Siempre es más fácil presuponer, que escuchar una respuesta.

Y Kylo sentía un cúmulo de cosas en ella, uno enorme, y es que tenían la Fuerza desatada, en contacto el uno con el otro a través del equilibrio que les faltaba. Él no quería verla así, no por él. Ni mucho menos por el condenado General.

No podía permitirlo.

Así que se recolocó tras ella, recostando la espalda en la pared y posicionando a Rey entre sus piernas, apoyándola en su pecho y adelantándose un poco, como guareciendo la cueva que formaron sus garras, reconduciendo las manitas de la chica para imitar su forma.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe una cosa?- Rey tarareó, afirmándole.- Mantén las manos ahí.- Susurró, apartando una de sus garras y atrapando una de las lágrimas de la chica, colocándola en el centro justo del cuenco que había formado Rey con sus manos. Luego él se arrancó un pelo, dando un suave tirón tras enroscarlo en su garra, depositándolo también allí para después situar las manos sobre las de ella, cerrando el cuenco que formaban.- Necesito que concentres la Fuerza junto a mí.

-¿Cómo?- Y Kylo contuvo el aire.

-Déjame guiarte.- Rey observó el punto donde se encontraban sus manos, serenándose. Y sintió la nariz de Kylo rozar su mejilla.- Confía en mí… Por favor.- El asentimiento que le dedicó hizo de Kylo el ser más feliz de la galaxia.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – Le preguntó, mirando sólo a la unión de sus manos, sacando una satisfacción personal que creía inconcebible tras lo ocurrido al observar cómo sus garras cubrían sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas que la Fuerza se controla reconociendo exactamente qué necesitas que haga? – Ella asintió y él se inclinó para posar los labios en su sien antes de apoyar su mejilla contra la de ella. – La Fuerza está en todas partes, te rodea del mismo modo que reside dentro de ti. – Sentía a la chica respirar contra su pecho, tranquila y dejando que sus palabras calaran en ella. Y Kylo no podía creerse su suerte. Rey seguía ahí, con él, dejándose cuidar aun cuando había estado a punto de perderla y todavía era incapaz de saber si huiría en cualquier momento, lejos de él, dónde no pudiera protegerla. – Focaliza la Fuerza en las palmas de tus manos.

Rey cerró los ojos, como lo había hecho esa misma mañana, mirándose por dentro y encontrando ese núcleo brillante de luz blanca, ardiente y fría cómo un rayo contenido en el instante de la caída. Pero para ella, dentro de sí misma, no corría peligro. Como si ese rayo fuera suyo, como si esa tormenta llevara su nombre. Y dejó que los nervios del rayo dejarán de concentrarse en su pecho para expandirse por sus brazos, a través de sus músculos, sus huesos, electrificando sus venas hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos.

Primero sintió frio y calmaba, de algún modo, su dolor, como si fuera un moratón. Pero luego, como cuando coges un pedazo de hielo durante un rato, el frio empezó a quemarle. Intentó separar las manos como por acto reflejo pero las garras de Kylo se lo impedían.

-Sshhhh… - Siseó, cuando la sintió removerse. – Es tu Fuerza, Rey. No dejes que te haga daño. – Su nariz rozó la piel de su pómulo, como si subrayara sus palabras. – No dejes que prevalezca sobre ti. – "No dejes que te parta en dos". Y un pequeño gemido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella antes de volver a sentirla respirar con calma.

Era su rayo, era su trueno, era su lluvia, y era su tormenta. Ella disfrutaba de lo que le daban, no las temía. No quemaba, no quemaba, no quemaba. Nada dentro de ella ardía, nada estaba tan helado. Había vida. Estaba ella. Con los brazos extendidos abrazando toda su Fuerza, sintiéndola chisporretear en la punta de sus dedos.

Luego… Luego, nada. Ni truenos, ni rayos centelleantes. Sólo una ligera llovizna. Y un beso posándose en su mejilla, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Y las garras de Kylo, poco a poco, desprendiéndose de las suyas, hasta que quedaron a varios centímetros, aún resguardando las suyas.

Rey sólo miró a la unión de sus manos. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que había hecho, y sentía un hormigueo electrizante en las palmas de las manos. Era como cuando tocar a la umbarana había hecho que su brazo respondiera de la misma manera que cuando te electrocutas con la tostadora, pero en ese caso fue algo elevado a la enésima potencia. Esta vez, había sido como si ella misma controlara la carga estática que corría por su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a relajar sus dedos y separar sus manos, una gema dorada e irregular levitaba sobre sus palmas. Boqueó, presa de la fascinación, encantada y maravillada, acercándose para verla más de cerca, observando sus vetas, su color y su forma. Era como si los irises de Kylo hubieran salido de la misma mina en la montaña de la que había sido extraída esa preciosidad.

-Esto puedes hacerlo cada vez que te sientas saturada, pequeña. – Cogió la gema del aire entre dos de sus garras, con delicadeza, y la dejó caer sobre la palma de su mano. Al instante, ella cerró el puño y se lo llevó al pecho, como si ese fuera su sitio.

Estaba a punto de depositar otro beso en su sien cuando la sintió removerse hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él, aun con el puño cerrado sobre el pecho, y sus ojos verdes mirando directamente en los suyos hasta hundirse.

-¿Por qué quería matarte? – Le preguntó, preocupada, mordiéndose el labio. Y Kylo fue a decirle que no había pasado nada cuando vio su preocupación. Estaba preocupada por él más que por sí misma. Era absurdo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hux. – Dijo, como si ese solo nombre ya fuera respuesta suficiente. – Hux debió pasar cerca de ti. Un solo roce y sembró su conciencia y tu mente de dudas y confusión, verdades y mentiras a medias y márgenes difusos.

-¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para protegerme? – Quiso saber, tratando de esconder el deje desesperado que Kylo sí supo escuchar en su tono. Desvió la mirada un momento, lamiéndose el labio. La garganta seca de repente por mucho que tragara saliva. Alzó la zarpa para retirarse el pelo y lanzó un suspiro antes de volver a mirar a Rey, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir.

-Es posible que haya algún modo. – Una pequeña chispa de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. – Yo no sé ayudarte pero sé de alguien que puede hacerlo. – Y con el pulgar, limpió los últimos rastros de las lágrimas que ya se habían secado sobre sus mejillas, inclinándose sobre ella para besar sus pecas.

…

Rey jamás creyó que se encontraría en esta tesitura. No recordaba haber creído en la Fuerza como para dejar de hacerlo, como le había dicho Kylo que había pasado. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, no recordaba que hubiera visto nunca aquella pequeña tienda en las afueras. Sabía que había pasado por delante, y le había parecido una tienda de antigüedades. Pero ahora que estaba parada, de pie frente al escaparate, hundida dentro de su abrigo y con el puño cerrado sobre la gema que se había colgado del cuello, no entendía qué parte de sí misma había aceptado ir a una tienda esotérica e, incluso, se estaba planteando entrar y hablar en serio con la mujer menuda que le dijo Kylo que encontraría.

Un tintineo suave avisó de su llegada nada más abrió la puerta, y la cerró detrás de sí para que no se escapara el calor. El olor a incienso fue lo primero que le dio la bienvenida. La luz cálida de un millar de lamparitas colgadas por todas partes o sobre algunas repisas, le daban un ambiente hogareño al lugar. Y las pequeñas mesitas que conquistaban la sala, llenas de libros, algunos cerrados y otros abiertos por, lo que suponía, páginas aleatorias. Cientos de estanterías que ascendían hasta el techo, de madera de ébano, atestadas de objetos. Muchos de ellos, ni siquiera los podía identificar. Una escalera colmaba el lugar y, al final, un mostrador y una cortina que llevaría a la trastienda.

Y no parecía haber nadie. Pero sus ojos en seguida se vieron atrapados por las páginas de un libro. Esos símbolos. Esos jeroglíficos. Había palabras. No sabía lo que eran y jamás en su vida habría podido leerlas pero era como si la Fuerza le hubiera dado una gafas con un traductor a tiempo real y de repente los entramados de cada dibujo se deshacían ante sus ojos para adivinar algo que su lengua sí podía entonar. Alzó la mano hacia el libro y antes de que sus yemas rozaran el papel, alguien le chistó, haciéndole alzar la cabeza y bajar la mano como si la hubieran pillado robando.

-¿No has leído el cartel?- Dijo una voz vieja, casi tanto como esa tienda. Rey buscó su procedencia con los ojos, observando a todas partes.

-¿Cartel?

-Veo que lees de todo menos lo que debes leer.- De nuevo aquella voz y Rey achicó los ojos, intentando mirar en el fondo de la tienda.- No se toca.- Leyó ella de memoria, y entonces Rey giró justo hacia el punto donde la dueña de la voz se encontraba. Allí estaba, una mujer pequeña, con unas gafas enormes cubriéndole media cara.- Todo lo que rompas, lo pagarás.- Añadió, acercándose al libro y apartando a Rey, quién retrocedió, cediéndole el sitio, antes de que esa mujer menuda llegara a rozarla con el dorso de la mano, en ese ademán vulgar que hizo para alejarla de la mesa.- Y aquí hay cosas con mucho, muchísimo valor ¿Entiendes?- Se giró. Pese a llegarle a Rey por la tripa, esa mujer miraba por encima del hombro a pesar de tener que levantar la cabeza para llegar a sus ojos.- ¿Qué has venido a buscar?- Y cerró el libro, quitándole el polvo, pasando la mano por la tapa antes de recolocarlo mejor.- ¿O sólo has venido a husmear? ¿Hum?- Insistió. Rey boqueó, mirando a todas partes, sin encontrar palabras adecuadas. Tampoco las había pensado ¿Qué iba a decir? No conocía a esa mujer, no sabía nada, como siempre, últimamente.- A husmear… -Sentenció, dándose la vuelta sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Y Rey volvió a boquear, sin prever que aquella mujerzuela pequeña hiciera contacto esta vez con ella, para apartarla de la otra estantería donde se había apoyado. Y entonces algo pareció llamar su atención. Apartó la mano de ella como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo y entonces se detuvo a observar a Rey de arriba abajo… Y sus ojos, sus enormes y redondos ojos escudriñadores se detuvieron en el colgante que Rey guardó acto seguido, dentro de su camiseta.

-Un… amigo me ha recomendado venir porque…- Tomó aire, reteniéndolo en su pecho. Intentar no pensar en él, no visualizarle, no pensar en él. No pensar en él. No pensar en él. No pen…

-¡Por la Fuerza, pequeña! ¡Basta!- Habló la mujer, dando un golpe a la mesa con la mano, haciendo que Rey se quedara petrificada ante el sonido. Y observó como la mujer miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando sus propios fantasmas.- Sígueme… Creo que ya sé lo que estás buscando.

No le dio opción a rechazar su oferta, aquella mujer –con más fuerza física de la que aparentaba tener- sujetó a Rey por la muñeca y jaló de ella, arrastrándola por toda la tienda hasta llegar a aquella cortinita que abrió, dándole prioridad al paso mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal y cambiaba el cartel de la entrada por uno que indicaba que estaba cerrada. Y aseguró más la privacidad cerrando con llave.

Rey estaba retorciéndose los dedos, poniéndose nerviosa mientras aquella mujer regresaba con el paso apurado, entrando junto a ella a la trastienda, donde había una mesa redonda y pequeña, cubierta por un mantel morado de seda brillante.

-Siéntate, por favor… Vamos a hablar.- Propuso la mujer, tomando asiento ella primero. Pero, al ver que Rey no cedía, se relamió. Percibiendo su preocupación, entre otras cosas, por ese tic nervioso con sus manos.- No temas, niña. No tengo nada en tu contra.- Rey entonces recobró la consciencia.

-¿Usted no?- Y se sentó mientras hablaba, venciéndose hacia delante.- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay algo que sí?- Empezaba a acelerarse.- Mire, Señora… Señora…

-Maz, querida.- Respondió ella, reacomodándose.- Puedes llamarme Maz.- Rey respiró tranquila, al menos ya tenía un nombre. Y coincidía bastante con la descripción que Kylo le había dicho. Todavía le visualizaba, boqueando, tartamudeando y como si recordar algo concreto le hiciera daño, le doliera. Un golpecito en la mesa llamó de nuevo su atención.

-Por supuesto que hay algo que sí.- Rey parpadeó varias veces.- Y tranquilízate. Aquí, por suerte, estamos a salvo.

-¿A salvo…?- Maz alzó una mano, pidiéndole calma con un gesto tranquilo. Rey respiró profundamente.- ¿Estoy siendo… amenazada?- Apretó los ojos a la par que se mordía el labio. No, esa no era la pregunta correcta. Y abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar algo, pero tan rápido cómo lo formuló en su cabeza, se evaporó de allí. Y terminó boqueando de nuevo, abriendo los ojos y serenándose.- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, Maz… Nada. Yo sólo… Quiero estar tranquila.

Y la mujer recolocó sus gafas con una parsimonia hipnótica. Rey se limitó a observarla y Maz se relamió antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre la mesa.

-La calma es algo que se te ha negado desde siempre, querida.- Rey achicó los ojos ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Usted me conoce?- Maz, primero, ladeó la cabeza, sin decidirse por una respuesta gesticulada.

-Te intuyo. Y por el momento, llevo razón.- Rey se relamió, prestando atención.- No sé concretamente quién eres, pero siento quién puedes ser. Y es algo bueno, pero que tendrá su recompensa más tarde, mucho más tarde. Y para llegar a ella, querida…- Descruzó sus manos y las apoyó sobre la superficie, sosteniéndose.- Debes pasar por mucho, muchísimo.

-¿Por mucho?- Maz asintió.- ¿Mucho qué? ¿Dolor? ¿Pérdida? ¿Sufrimiento?

-Va a ser un largo viaje interno, eso te lo aseguro.- Salió del bache, desubicando a Rey con aquello tan imprevisto.- Uno que va a ayudarte a encontrar esa identidad que tanto tiempo llevas buscando.

-¿Cómo… sabe…?- Maz entrelazó sus manos de nuevo, esperando. Y Rey reformuló la pregunta en su cabeza.- ¿Descubrir quién soy?- Recibió un asentimiento con su cabeza como respuesta.- Sé quién soy.- Maz torció una comisura antes de bajar los ojos hacia sus manos, negando con la cabeza... Para luego resoplar.

-Veo que tienes más dudas de las que crees tener.- Rey se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla.- Vas a pasar por muchos cambios, jovencita. Infinidad de ellos. Y vas a tener que ser fuerte y descubrir lo tenaz que eres.- Rey rió, irónica.

-¿Me ha visto? Tenaz no es una palabra que se me asocie.

-Quizá no físicamente, cielo… Pero debes descubrir que lo eres mentalmente.- Rey torció una comisura y volvió a suspirar.

-Eso es porque estoy en peligro…- Maz aguardó a que ella prosiguiera.- ¿Quién va detrás de mí?

-Un demonio, cielo.- Rey apretó la mandíbula.- Uno enorme, poderoso… Temible.- Y vio cómo la chica desviaba los ojos hacia un lado y Maz resopló.- No me estoy refiriendo al que tienes en casa, querida.- Y entonces la chica dio un respingo en la silla. Antes de que hablara, Maz se adelantó, toqueteando sus propios dedos, como si aquello no fuera importante.- Me alegra que esté bien. Bien y despierto.

-Espera, ¿cómo…? – De nuevo, ese tic en sus manos. - ¿Cómo sabe que tengo un demonio en casa? ¿Cómo sabe que no es peligroso para mí? – Vio a la mujer alzar una ceja. Sí, vale, está bien, ni ella misma se creía que Kylo representara un verdadero peligro por sí mismo después de un par de semanas de convivencia. - ¿Cómo sabe que está despierto y… bien?

-Le he olido en ti cuando te he visto inclinada sobre el libro. – Contestó con toda la sencillez del mundo… Como si el resto de los mortales pasaran su vida privados de uno de los sentidos. Porque nadie olisqueaba a otros para identificar presencias. Era la tercera persona que lo hacía y ya tenía suficiente. – Y veo que te has apañado bastante bien con él.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Preguntó, incapaz de contenerse y caer en todas las preguntas de esa mujer en lugar de hacer que ella respondiera a las suyas.

-Bueno, ese demonio y yo hemos tenido algunos enfrentamientos. – Descruzó las manos y apoyó una bajo la barbilla, con cierto aire ensoñador. – He de reconocer que yo era joven entonces. Y él estaba lleno de una rabia incontenible. – Fijó la mirada en ella. – Era difícil de tratar. Todo eran golpes, gritos, sangre y dolor. Mucho dolor. – Torció el gesto sólo un momento, desviando la mirada, como si hubiera hecho una regresión a un pasado lejano. – Nos perseguimos a lo largo de varios sistemas. Él hizo mucho daño, y yo sé que también se lo hice. Porque sabía que nada de lo que estaba haciendo era puramente su voluntad. – Pareció que en ese momento, había dicho algo que no debía y volvió a mirar a Rey. – Ninguna de sus acciones pasadas son excusables pero sí que, con el tiempo, dejé de ver en él una bestia sin conciencia para ver a alguien que… - Se cortó a sí misma y, por un instante, fue como si todas sus arrugas se concentraran en el ceño. - Y luego, de repente, nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sólo silencio. No supe nada de él, no se oía ni un murmullo de los suyos. – Y Rey se dio cuenta de que había ido bajando la voz y se había inclinado sobre la mesa, por inercia, para poder escucharla. – Treinta años después, hace unas semanas, sentí un temblor en el mundo, una brisa en los velos que cubren la realidad física de todo lo demás. Me ponía los pelos de punta, ¿sabe? – Rey ladeó la cabeza, confundida por todo lo que estaba escuchando. – Pero no había un rastro de violencia que seguir como antaño.

-Eso quizás sea porque está contenido en mi casa. – Soltó como si eso fuera suficiente explicación. – A raíz de tener un inquilino tan especial, he descubierto que los cimientos son de hierro. – Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. – Y muchos objetos dentro de la misma, también.

-No te preocupes por eso, querida. – Dijo la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre las de ella. – Sé de buena tinta que ese demonio puede ser… - Buscó la palabra durante un segundo. – Tozudo, en el mejor de los casos. – Le dio unos golpecitos en la mano antes de apartarla. – Pero me alegra ver que ambos estáis bien. – Volvió a entrelazar sus dedos. – De hecho, me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías y si te atreverías a quedarte o te marcharías en cuanto te echara de mi tienda. – Eso dejó a Rey con su anterior pregunta en el aire.

-¿Me esperaba? – Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más fuera del mundo y poniendo el pie en otro mucho más inmenso. - ¿Cómo sabía de mi?

-Ya se lo he dicho, yo no sé nada.- Respondió con cierto cansancio. - Yo intuyo. – Rey asintió, cogiendo aire antes de proseguir.

-Antes ha dicho que "no se oía un murmullo de los suyos" – Maz asintió. - ¿Los suyos?

-Hay demonios, los más poderosos, que tienden por naturaleza a comandar ejércitos. – Rey cogió aire profundamente al imaginar huestes y hordas de demonios. Cada demonio con poder, con su ejército masivo. Era una imagen terrible. O había visto muchas películas. – Tu demonio, al menos la última vez que supe de él, tiene bajo su mando seis legiones, comandadas por los llamados Caballeros de Ren. – Y la chica volvió a aspirar el aire con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Claro. Por eso se llamaba así. – No, no se llama así. – Eso hizo abrir los ojos a la chica y vio a Maz negando suavemente con la cabeza. – Jamás conseguí que me lo dijera. Pero hacer que un demonio te diga su verdadero nombre es tener la más absoluta voluntad sobre él. – La mujer volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, como si fuera a confesarle un secreto en voz muy, muy baja. – Incluso su alma. – Casi se cae de la silla.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó, recolocándose.

-¿Me ha visto cara de papagayo? – Contraatacó la mujer, volviendo a su sitio. - ¡Sí! Claro que lo digo en serio. – Rey vio que al instante entrecerraba los ojos, con sospecha, y que le faltaba poco para subirse a la mesa para interrogarla como es debido. - ¿Estás segura de que has venido buscando protección o algo más? – Levantó una ceja. – Porque empiezo a sentirme como una terapeuta de pareja. – Rey se mordió los labios, sintiendo que se le subían los colores. Esa mujer no tenía por qué saber los medios por los que había logrado la calma en su casa.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Admitió Rey, alzando las manos. – Volvamos al tema "protejamos a Rey de otros demonios". – Y, al instante, Maz alzó también sus manos, el dedo índice señalando al techo, como mandándola callar, y la chica enmudeciendo mientras veía a la pequeña mujer saltando de su silla y yendo hacia una de las cómodas que invadían la trastienda.

-¿Dónde estaba? – Preguntó para sí misma, abriendo unas portezuelas antes de volver a cerrarlas, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde estaba? – Alzó la mirada hacia una cajita sobre la que se apoyaba un mineral en estado bruto. – Tiene que estar por aquí, lo había visto antes de que llegaras… - Murmuró sin girarse hacia ella. - ¡Oh! – Exclamó, sobresaltando a Rey. – Aquí estás. -Y se giró hacia la chica, tirando de ella para que se inclinara y poder pasarle por el cuello un colgante. Luego, se paró frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos, como si estuviera estudiando el resultado. – Perfecto. – Y tiró de ella hasta que Rey adivinó que debía levantarse.

-¿Y ya está? – Intentó frenar a la mujer, sin estar muy segura de querer salir de la trastienda. - ¿Esto es todo? – Y pinzó entre sus dedos la moneda de hierro que había colgado alrededor de su cuello, con el diámetro de su muñeca, y situándola ante sus ojos, a la luz.

Una cara de la moneda mostraba un símbolo que ya había visto antes, una especie de estrella envuelta por unas alas. Y unas palabras que no debía entender y sin embargo podía leer. Paz, conocimiento, serenidad y armonía. En la otra cara de la moneda, podía ver lo mismo que veía dentro de sí cuando se miraba dentro. Un núcleo de poder que se extendía en todas direcciones. Pasión, fuerza, poder y victoria.

\- ¿Cómo que si "esto es todo"? – El tono ofendido de la mujer sacó a Rey de sus pensamientos. - ¿te parece poco? – Rey negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Si te resulta inútil, puedes devolvérmelo. – La chica respondió a esa opción guardando el medallón dentro de la camiseta, junto a su nuevo talismán. – Ya me parecía. – Y siguió tirando de ella hasta que volvieron a la tienda.

-Espere.- Pidió Rey, sintiendo la puerta ya demasiado cerca. Y, oh, por la Fuerza, tenía tantas preguntas. – ¿Está segura de que con este medallón es suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Con qué me protege? – Y la mujer dejó de empujarla hacia la salida, para quedarse parada en mitad de la tienda con los brazos cruzados.

-Querida, lo que llevas al cuello no es un soldado pretoriano dispuesto a luchar por ti. – Rey miró a la mujer con cierta confusión y Maz dejó caer los hombros. – No es una baratija, si es lo que estás pensando. – Y agarró el medallón entre sus dedos, tirando de Rey hacia abajo, hasta quedar a su altura por el tirón. – Esto que ves – Puntuó con el dedo al medallón pálido. – Este color verde, como si fuera cobre oxidado, es cristal artusiano. – Le dijo como si debiera conocerlo. Rey asintió como si fuera algo que conociera de toda la vida. La mujer no se lo tragó. – Potencia de forma exponencial tu sensibilidad a la Fuerza. – Soltó el medallón, hizo a la chica girar sobre sus talones, y abrió la puerta para sacarla. – Eso te permitirá protegerte, y defenderte en caso de que sea necesario, con cualquier demonio en igualdad de condiciones.

Y Rey apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, ni sintió el frío, mientras hacía girar el medallón entre sus dedos, absorta. "Igualdad de condiciones" podían ser muchas condiciones. Pero, de repente, se sentía un poco más segura. O menos desvalida y a merced de cualquiera. De repente, sentía que podía.

Alzó la mirada, momentáneamente desubicada. Miró a ambos lados de sí misma. ¿Qué hacía en la calle? Pero si todavía no había terminado. Frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, volviendo a pasar y encontrándose a Maz sentada frente al mostrador, a una altura bastante respetable. La mujer levantó la mirada por encima de las gafas.

-¿Otra vez tú? – Rey boqueó antes de responder. - ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente? – La chica cerró la boca de golpe.

\- Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta más. – Esperó, como pidiendo permiso. Y Maz tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera del mostrador.

-¿Y luego te irás? – Rey asintió, terminando de entrar de nuevo a la tienda. - ¿De qué se trata?

-Una última pregunta en cuanto a… - Alzó los ojos, buscando una manera de llamarle, sin llamarle, y cayó en las formas que la misma Maz había usado. – Mi demonio. – Y sintió un placer especial e innombrable al reconocerle así, mientras terminaba de acercarse hasta ella.

-Tú dirás, querida. Te escucho. – Y Rey cogió aire, sin tener ni idea, para no variar, de cómo introducir el tema, ni cómo plantear la pregunta. Así que tomó aire, lo soltó lentamente y encaró a Maz, observándola.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarle?

Un breve silencio inundó la tienda, incomodando a Rey y haciendo que Maz suspirara con cansancio, retirándose las gafas para frotar sus dos pequeños ojos, que se agrandaban con el efecto lupa de los cristales.

-Salvarle no es…- Pero Rey apretó los ojos, soltando un gruñidito que cortó a la mujer.

-Por favor, Maz. Dígame. Necesito saberlo… Necesito cerrar un pacto.- Y aquella palabra le hizo poner los ojos en blanco a la pobre mujer, quien chasqueó la lengua.

-Ese condenado y sus pactos del demonio…- Y se quedó pensativa, intentando no reír ante el juego de palabras. Rey, por otra parte, ladeó la cabeza y esperó con desesperación.- Tienes que cambiar tu perspectiva respecto a él.- Y la chica asintió, analizándolo durante un momento, el suficiente como para que Maz bajara de la silla y volviera a empujarla fuera de la tienda. Rey regresó justo cuando Maz iba a cerrar la puerta. La sostuvo, forcejeando contra aquella mujer, dispuesta a seguir preguntando.

-¡Pero, espere! ¡¿Que cambie mi perspectiva!? ¡¿De él!? ¿¡Qué quiere decir?!

-Quiero decir que no estás viéndole correctamente para poder encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta.- Rey siguió boqueando.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún condenado sentido! ¡Nada de lo que dice!- Aquella última sentencia bajó las fuerzas de Maz y Rey se precipitó hacia el interior de la tienda, cayendo de bruces.

-Levántate y lárgate ahora mismo de mi tienda, chiquilla. Estás alborotándolo todo demasiado.- Habló la mujer, dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia su puesto mientras Rey se incorporaba en el suelo, observándola marchar desde allí abajo.- Eres realmente insolente, ahora entiendo por qué tú y ese condenado os lleváis tan bien.- Rey frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba del todo, palmoteándose la ropa para retirar el polvo y la suciedad que se hubiera adherido a ella… Y sus ojos cayeron en aquel libro, ese primer libro que había visto, mientras Maz seguía parloteando.

Pero a Rey había dejado de importarle su charla.

Viró la cabeza, comprobando que la mujercita seguía de espaldas, cacharreando con algo.

"No, no lo hagas, Rey, no eres así…" pensaba, intentando convencerse sin mucho éxito. Su mano ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el libro. "Todo esto… es culpa de ese demonio…" Viró los ojos una vez más hacia la dueña de la tienda, quien seguía con su discurso de comportamiento y ética.

El tintineo de la puerta hizo callar a Maz, quien se giró para ver que Rey ya no estaba.

Lástima que no se había percatado de que no era la chica lo único que faltaba en su tienda.

…

Había estado dando vueltas por la casa, más ocioso de lo que se encontraría normalmente, esperándola. Empezando a pensar que quizá, mandar a Rey con aquella ex pirata, sensible a la Fuerza y metida hasta el fondo en todas esas creencias, Maz Kanata, quizá no había sido buena idea.

Quizá Maz todavía le guardara rencor por momentos del pasado. Quizá Maz atentara contra él… O quizá… Quizá…

El sonido de unas llaves llamó completamente su atención, volatilizándose justo frente a la puerta de la entrada, esperando abrazarla… Pero entonces algo extraño, un cristal, le embotó de golpe, haciéndole dar un respingo mientras un escalofrío le recorrió de golpe. Rey se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta mientras contemplaba aquel espectáculo dantesco. A Kylo sólo le faltó chillar para completar el número, y Rey cayó en la cuenta; el collar. La moneda. Rápidamente se la quitó del cuello y fue a dejarla fuera, enterrada o bien guardada en algún escondrijo pero entonces le escuchó hablar de forma temblorosa.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarlo fuera…- Empezó a recuperar el aliento lentamente, acercándose poco a poco a ella mientras Rey seguía quieta, muy quieta.- No te asustes, no me duele, ha sido… El impacto.- Un último temblor le recorrió.- Potencia tu Fuerza.- Rey asintió, cerrando la puerta muy, muy lentamente.- Prácticamente ha sido como si me echaras un cubo de agua fría y te acercaras con unas pinzas de batería…- Aclaró.- Ha sido… intenso.- Reforzó su descripción y entonces sopló, calmándose.

-Lo lamento, no pensé que…- Kylo negó con la cabeza y entonces pudo percibir todos los sentimientos que Rey le había proyectado sin querer, a través de la Fuerza. Sacándole una sonrisa juguetona que se extendió sólo en una comisura.

\- ¿Has hecho algo malo, gorrión?- Y a Rey se le subieron de golpe los colores a la cara.

-Yo…- Avanzó mientras él empezaba a rondarla, pegándose a ella sin llegar a tocarla, como si hubiera olvidado que se habían tocado –vaya que si lo habían hecho- en más de una ocasión.- Yo, es que…

-¿Estás siendo mala?- Llegaron hasta el sofá, ella, girando de vez en cuando sobre sus talones, viendo cómo Kylo giraba con ella, como si hubiera entrado en su órbita y se meciera con ella.- Oh… Sí que has sido mala.- Dijo cuando ella llevó su mano al macuto que cargaba encima.- Tú has robado, pequeña. En la tienda de Maz.- Rió.- Una buena forma de presentarse, seguro que me echa la culpa de eso también.- Se sentó en el sofá, espatarrándose y ella tomó asiento entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su pecho… Pillándole desprevenido pues esperaba pedirle que se sentara cerca de él.

-Bueno, me ha dicho que nos llevamos bien porque soy bastante impertinente.- Se alzó de hombros, sonriendo. Kylo pasó una mano por sus hombros pequeñitos, llegando a los dos collares, alzando el nuevo que Maz le había regalado.- Quizá más que tú.

-Quizá lo eres porque estoy siendo un buen maestro.- Sonrió, rotando aquel cristal entre sus manos.- ¿Te sientes mejor desde que llevas esto encima, no?- Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta y Kylo dejó caer el colgante, reacomodándose y atrayéndola más a él.- ¿Qué has robado, pequeña? No creo que haya sido este colgante… -Rey frenó su mano, a medio camino de sacar el libro del macuto.

-¡Uy! ¿Y por qué no podría haber robado las dos cosas?- Kylo sonrió.

-Porque este cristal te lo ha dado a propósito…- Rey se giró un poco sobre sí misma para poder encararle, arqueando una ceja. Impertinente.- Es un cristal artusiano.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Algo me dice que, según la mala suerte que te prevalece, habrías escogido erróneamente un cristal Kaiburr.

-¡Oh! ¿Como los de los jedi?- Kylo rió, negando con la cabeza.

-No, pequeña, eso es un cristal kyber, y no sólo lo llevan los jedi.- Rey asintió, indicándole que lo entendía.

-¿Entonces, qué son los Kaiburr?

-Los Kaiburr son… diferentes. Potencian la Fuerza del portador y, además, otorgan más poder.- Rey boqueó.- Te hubiera saturado. Más. Hubiera sido una mala elección.- Condujo una garra, colocándole bien un mechón rebelde que caía, liberado del agarre de su peinado.- Enséñame qué has robado.- Habló en un tono juguetón y pícaro, dibujándole una sonrisa en la cara a la chica, quien terminó de sacar el libro de su macuto.- Oh…

-¿Oh? – Se giró para mirarle, esperando a que dijera algo más. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - Bajó la mirada al libro. - ¿Es malo? – Kylo centró su mirada en ella, mirándola divertido, viendo cómo concatenaba las preguntas.

-Depende. – Le apartó el pelo del cuello y rozó la piel sensible con la nariz. ¿Cuántas veces se debía morir para poder decir "quiero vivir aquí siempre" muy, muy cerquita de la nuca? Sonrió cuando su piel se erizó con un escalofrió bajo su contacto. - ¿Vas a usarlo para invocar demonios? – Ella se giró hacia él, escurriéndose hacia un lado hasta que dio con el culo a un lado y sus piernas quedaron aun sobre las de él.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que montemos una fiesta? – Le preguntó, contagiada por su tono divertido. - ¿Debería especificar que es una invitación? – Se punteó el labio con el índice, alzando la mirada y fingiendo que pensaba antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia él como si hubiera llegado a alguna conclusión. – Para que no crean que pueden quedarse, digo. – Él contenía la sonrisa y a ella le costaba un poquito más mantenerse seria. – Tengo suficiente con un demonio. – Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla surcada por la cicatriz, soltando su sonrisa por fin.

Porque se sentía un poco más segura, más estable. Porque sentía que ahora podía protegerse a sí misma. Ese medallón no iba a salvarla de todos los males que pudieran acecharla, sino que tendría que hacerlo ella igualmente. Pero ahora no se sentía desvalida, desnuda y tambaleante en mitad de un campo de minas. Ahora iba armada. Y se sentía lo suficientemente preparada. Sentía que podía volver a centrarse en los Siete Círculos del Infierno que se abrían hacía dentro de sí misma y extendían su distancia hasta Kylo.

Ahora no se sentía tan perdida, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Su camino iba retorciéndose y mostrándole pequeñas luces al mismo tiempo. La Fuerza había roto todos sus esquemas para formar unos nuevos, le había dado una percepción a veces tierna y, muchas otras, abrumadora. Su casa, su vida y su trabajo, seguían en pie. Kylo seguía ahí con ella y había visto que su interior era un bosque incendiado bajo un firmamento negro en el que solo brillaba una estrella.

-Recuerda que a mí no me invocaste, pequeña. – Le contestó, inclinando la cabeza para posar los labios en la palma de su mano antes de cogerla entre sus garras, con una delicadeza que aún todavía seguía sorprendiendo a Rey. – Técnicamente, yo estaba aquí antes que tú. – Ella bajó los hombros, simulando cierto cansancio con un tema ya discutido.

\- No venías en el contrato. – Volvió a echarle en cara.

-Y precisamente por eso, te salió por una ganga. – Concluyó, sugiriendo que la casa le había salido barata porque no sabían de él.

-Cuidado, Kylo, que esa es una arma de doble filo. – Le provocó. – Que te pinchas, sin darte cuenta de que igual por eso me salió barato. – Kylo centró la mirada en ella, boqueando una respuesta que no llegaba a salir antes de volver a mirarla, con una ofensa mal fingida que despertó la risa en la chica como nunca antes había podido sentirla, fluyendo a través de ella. – Tendrías que verte la cara. – Siguió riéndose, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Qué cara? – Ella se frenó en seco, viéndoselo venir. - ¿La misma cara que te descubre lo que es el verdadero placer cuando se hunde entre tus piernas? – Y mientras a ella se le subían los colores a las mejillas, él bajó la mano y le dio un ligero apretón en el muslo que le hizo dar un respingo.

-Bueno, vale. – Volvió a plantar el libro sobre sus piernas, justo abajo su mirada. - ¿Qué es esto entonces? – Volvió a atajarle, viendo perfectamente cómo él cedía aunque no le gustaba el cambio de juego.

-Un libro. – Hizo un mohín aburrido mientras levantaba la tapa y pasaba las uñas por las hojas, sorprendentemente, sin rasgarlas. – El Lemegeton, la Llave Menor de Marek. – No le hizo falta mirar a la chica para saber que había alzado la cabeza para mirarle. – Es un grimorio en el que están escritas las setenta y dos invocaciones de los demonios más poderosos, sus jerarquías, las protecciones correspondientes, sus símbolos y sus escrituras. – Rey apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, recostándose. Y ahí sí tuvo que girarse a mirarla. Estaba tan tranquila… Como si le estuviera contando un cuento, como si lo ocurrido esa tarde se hubiera quedado en un mal recuerdo arrastrado por una tormenta. Él se andaba con pies de plomo y ella… Ella volvía a confiar. Se recostaba en él y esperaba sentirse más segura. Kylo sólo quería ser merecedor de todo lo que ella le daba tan libremente. – Un libro aburridísimo. – Dijo en apenas un susurro, sintiendo cómo su respiración y sus latidos se serenaban.

-Seguro que lo dices porque esconde algo importante. – Y entonces, como un clic, pareció caer en algo. - ¿Apareces en el libro? – Preguntó, sin fuerzas para alzar la cabeza hacia él. Bastante tenía con seguir hablando y, de vez en cuando, entreabrir los ojos. Estaba tan agotada… Como si la fuerza y los nervios que había necesitado durante todo el día, ahora la abandonaran de golpe, dejándola lacia sobre cualquier superficie.

Y el pecho de Kylo resultaba ser una muy buena opción.

-¿Tan poderoso me crees? – Se aventuró a preguntarle, apoyando el mentón en su cabeza antes de depositar un beso sobre su pelo.

-Y más. – Le confesó, interrumpida por un bostezo. -¿Y cómo es posible que estés en este libro tan viejo si eres de los ochenta? –Le preguntó, restregándose los ojos, intentando mantenerse despierta. Con la mala suerte de que empezara a pesarle la cabeza y los párpados.

-Es un libro de profecías, gorrión. Estaba todo ahí antes que yo. – Kylo pasó la zarpa con cuidado por su cabecita, trazando su pelo, como si se le fuera a romper entre las garras, casi con miedo. O con alabanza. – El Líder Supremo sopesó los pros y contras de la mía y vio que le compensaba convertirme en su bestia de batalla. - Ella cabeceaba contra su pecho, y tarareaba para hacerle ver que le estaba escuchando, a pesar de estar quedándose dormida. – Y ya lidiaría después con la parte de la profecía que no le interesara.

-Como desayunar huevos fritos con bacon… - Respondió sorprendiéndole, su murmullo casi anulado contra su pecho, haciéndole fruncir el ceño confuso por la elección del símil. – Que ya lidiarás más tarde con el colesterol. – La conclusión hizo sonreír al demonio, inclinándose a darle un beso en el nacimiento del pelo.

No le hizo falta que le dijera nada más mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y pasaba un brazo tras su espalda y otro bajo sus piernas para poder cargar su cuerpo durmiente y llevarla hasta su habitación. Su cabeza se inclinó contra su pecho y subió todo el tramo de escaleras sin poder apartar la mirada de su carita, sus mejillas llenas de pecas y las medias lunas negras de sus pestañas.

Tumbó a la chica con cuidado sobre la cama, descalzándola mientras ella murmuraba en sueños y se removía buscando la mejor postura en la que continuar sus sueños. Kylo sonrió, no iba a ponerle nada fácil ser un buen demonio, pero él sabía lo incómodo que era dormir con los vaqueros puestos. Tiró de sus piernas con cuidado para volver a dejarla bocarriba y enfrentarse a desabrocharle los pantalones sin intenciones, deslizándolos por sus piernas. Sólo entonces, se decantó por cubrirla con la sábana.

Ambos sabían que dormiría mucho más cómoda desnuda.

Sonrió ante la visión y entrecerró la puerta de la habitación antes de volver al salón y recuperar el libro. No tardaría en reunirse con ella en esa cama en la que ya se habían mezclado y unido, donde había descubierto que podía dormir tranquilo, sin guardar un puñal bajo la almohada, sin esperar la siguiente amenaza, o la siguiente pesadilla. Sólo el cuerpo de Rey ondulándose contra el suyo, suave y pecaminoso, llena de ternura y con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios.

Pero antes debía revisar una cosa. Y sí, ahí estaba, su página, su invocación, sus oraciones de protección, sus talismanes, sus símbolos, los que Rey no tardaría en descifrar y… su grabado. ¿Por qué le representaban tan mal? ¿Lo hacían adrede? El copista debía estar en su infierno personal, dibujando bien su cara, una y otra vez. Y que se le cortaran los dedos por cada vez que saliera tan mal como en ese libro, y le volvieran a crecer, deformes y doloridos.

Lanzó el libro donde cayera, en alguna esquina del sofá y volvió a la habitación de Rey, deshaciéndose de sus ropas antes de ocupar su lugar junto a ella, sin esperar que su pequeña pareciera sentirle y se girara hacia él, pasándole un brazo por encima y reacomodándose contra él con un gruñidito de comodidad repentina que hizo que Kylo no se moviera en toda la noche.

Era su voz, tenía algo de invocación infernal y paraíso.


	14. 14 El Carro

**14\. El Carro**

El letargo que Kylo se había visto obligado a asumir por treinta años hacía que sus noches apenas se redujeran a un ligero duermevela, en el mejor de los casos. No le molestaba, nunca lo había hecho. Había aguantado años enteros sin dormir ni diez minutos. La guerra tiene eso, que no pregunta, te arranca y te desborda. Y él había tenido el dudoso honor de ser la bestia atemorizante que se abre camino en el campo de batalla y el mejor guerrero rompiendo filas enemigas junto a sus legiones bajo la sombra de un brazo demasiado largo, como un látigo atizador.

Sin embargo, la calma de sus mejores noches no era, ni de lejos, parecida a la que ahora le anegaba. Las horas que pasaba despierto se le pasaban demasiado rápido sintiendo el cuerpo de Rey contra él, suave y tierno sobre la dureza marmórea del suyo. La chica, inmersa en sus sueños, completamente inconsciente del delicado escrutinio al que Kylo la sometía cada noche, estudiando la curva vertiginosa que se creaba en su cintura cuando dormía de lado o el modo en el que sus manos se escondían debajo de su cuerpo, se posaban ligeras sobre las sábanas o le buscaban. Su carita, unas veces cubierta por su melena en alguna de sus vueltas enredadas, y otras despejada, respiraba la serenidad de los campos de trigo, y él podía sentirlos justo en ese instante.

Había visto que, en ocasiones, fruncía el ceño, sonreía o murmuraba, y él se preguntaba con qué estaría soñando, y si podría protegerla de sus pesadillas o sería la causa de otras en el futuro.

Pero esta ocasión, esta madrugada, era distinta. La luz empezaba a colarse por las rendijas de las persianas, los gorriones saludan al alba y, a diferencia de otras mañanas, todos dormían, nadie encendía la cafetera, despertaba a los niños, o cogía el coche para irse a trabajar. Una placidez serena lo cubría todo con su manto de domingo, como el humo de una taza de té en un invierno demasiado frío.

Pero no era distinto sólo por eso. Mil domingos anteriores y mil domingos después serían incapaces de cambiar el modo en el que el cuerpecillo de su pequeña se apretujaba contra el suyo. Tumbada de lado en mitad de la cama, con él a su espalda, encajando como si la Fuerza les hubiera creado para estar juntos. Por eso Kylo era tan grande, para que ella pudiera reclamar el hueco entre sus costillas que ya le pertenecía, para que Rey pudiera cobijarse en él y hacer de su pecho su casa.

Pero todo pensamiento en esa deriva terminaba esfumándose con cada respiración que daba, inhalando el olor a melocotón de su pelo y la fragancia de todo su cuerpo, recogida y refugiada bajo su cuerpo, podía sentir cada parte de ella suavemente apretada contra él. Rey no sólo no le tenía ningún miedo, sino que dormía con su brazo haciéndole de almohada, sus deditos entrelazándose con su zarpa y aceptando el modo en el que su culo se acomodaba contra él.

Se irguió con cuidado, tan sólo unas pulgadas, para poder ver su rostro desde donde estaba, sonriendo ante la forma en la que se regocijaba, aun dormida, con cada uno de sus movimientos, y le buscaba para volver a encajar con él. Alzó su mano y rozó con los nudillos la mejilla llena de pecas de su pequeña, su criaturilla infernal, su gorrión de luz, su estrella, una caricia suave y liviana, recorriendo su sendero hasta el cuello, su piel sensible erizándose ante el más mínimo contacto, lanzando un suspiro antes de que sus labios se fruncieran en una sonrisa, mientras su garra seguía su camino por el costado, por la curva de la cintura que había gobernado alguna noche sus horas de contemplación, hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera. Y su cuerpo bien pegadito al suyo.

Estaba a punto de hundir la nariz en el hueco de su cuello para despertarla con pequeños besos que hicieran que su piel se estremeciera y se removiera contra él y, casi sin querer, pudiera darle los buenos días haciendo que se derritiera debajo de él tantas veces como le fuera posible, dejándola con las rodillas tan temblorosas que tuviera que pedirle, con esa sonrisa suya, agradecida y satisfecha, que le fuera haciendo el desayuno. A punto estuvo. Pero otra cosa le hizo alzar la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia algún punto tras ella.

Una esencia especiada y ácida impregnaba la calle, ligera como el humo pero penetrante, identitaria. Ahí estaba, acechando. El General no sólo no se había molestado en mitigar su presencia, sino que quería hacer evidente para Kylo supiera que estaba ahí, al otro lado de la calle, sin necesidad de disimular su caza.

Se apartó de Rey tanto como pudo, y se escurrió hasta que la cabeza de la chica volvió a estar sobre su almohada en lugar de apresar su brazo, antes de volatilizarse en el baño, cerrando la puerta para hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras abría el grifo y comenzaba su ritual de camuflaje. Porque podía sentir la Fuerza contenida dentro de sí, haciéndose fuerte. Y Kylo empezaba a sentirse como un vornskr salvaje, recorriendo en círculos los límites de su jaula, tan dispuesto a atacar lo que fuera que se le acercara como en peligro se sentía.

Apoyó la frente en el mármol frío de la bañera. Él nunca estaba en un peligro que supusiera una amenaza real para su existencia. Daba igual cuán difícil se lo pusieran. Luchaba con todo lo que tenía y más. No le temía a la muerte porque no había tenido nada que perder. Cada batalla era una oportunidad para morir disfrazada de un orgullo guerrero y una valentía infernal. Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ella había llegado para convertir su existencia en la posibilidad de una vida. Y con ese pensamiento, se hundió en el agua de la bañera, cerrando los ojos y anulando todo su ser.

…

Rey se desperezó estirándose sobre la cama cuan larga era antes de volver a relajar todo su cuerpo y extenderse perezosa entre las sábanas enredadas. Su mano acarició el espacio ante ella y se obligó a entreabrir los ojos al encontrarse sola. La cama vacía y las sábanas frías eran detalles que no concordaban con los pequeños resquicios de recuerdo que su cuerpo mantenía. Porque sabía que había dormido abrazada a él. O él a ella.

Sabía que había alcanzado fases del sueño más profundas que el REM estando casi tumbada o guarecida contra su pecho, sintiendo su respiración y acompasando sus latidos fuertes a los suyos. Sabía que había sentido sus garras sobre su piel, y sabía que le había sentido moverse contra ella.

Pero luego… Luego, nada.

Se removió, desperezándose de nuevo, restregándose los ojos para retirar la arena del sueño y despejándose un poco cada minuto que pasaba, antes de darse la vuelta y ver la puerta del baño cerrada. Frunció el ceño, preocupada. Kylo sólo hacía eso cuando se sentía acechado. Y eso, por proximidad también le afectaba a ella. Pero quería estar con él cuando esas cosas sucedían. No podía apartarla del peligro como si fuera su lugar por condición.

Se levantó con cuidado. No sería la primera vez que posaba los pies en el suelo con prisas y daba con las rodillas en el suelo por marearse. Y había algo nuevo en su cuerpo, una suave conciencia de estar deliciosamente dolorida. Sus pasitos sonaban con el tap tap de quien va de puntillas sobre la madera de una casa que aun cruje cuando es azotada por el viento de fuera, y abrió la puerta con cuidado, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un ritual importante.

No vio nada, pero esta vez sabía dónde buscarle. Se acercó, sintiendo el mármol frío en los pies, y se arrodilló ante la bañera, de nuevo, y como cada vez, hechizada por la negrura que se extendía como la tinta ante ella. Pasó el brazo por el borde y hundió la mano en el agua, intuyéndole. Sus dedos dieron con los mechones de su pelo bailando con fluidez antes de que dos eclipses dorados brillaran a través de aquella oscuridad.

Ella sonrió por inercia y sus comisuras se ensancharon cuando le vio emerger del agua.

Rey mantuvo la mano hundida, apoyada en la pared interna de la bañera mientras le veía reacomodarse con cuidado. Rey suspiró, captando su atención y le vio virar hacia ella, encarándola con esa mueca de neutralidad que tanto contrastaba con la expresividad de sus ojos. Estaba, de cierta manera, atemorizado. Ella bajó los ojos, encontrando las palabras adecuadas antes de mirarle y hablar. Pero cuando levantó la vista todo su discurso se evaporó, no se centraba. No con aquellos dos ojos mirándola.

Boqueó, intentando recuperar las palabras, pero terminó relamiéndose y bajando los ojos a su mano, todavía hundida.

-Siento haberte preocupado.- Habló, captando su atención y provocando que le mirara a ras de sus cejas, expectante, aguardando por más.- Pero es que no quería despertarte…- Y entonces sintió su manita, buscándole bajo el agua hasta encontrar sus garras.

-Pues a la próxima, hazlo.- Entrelazó los dedos con los de él.- Porque yo sí que quiero que me despiertes.

-Es innecesario, pequeña.- Rey ladeó la cabeza a la par que arrugaba el ceño, intentando comprenderle pero fallando estrepitosamente.- No tienes por qué cargar con esto tú también. Te necesito descansada.- Habló, sacando una de sus zarpas del agua y acariciándole la mejilla.-Y, además, cuando estás dormida no te delatas tanto al pensar fuerte.- Rió, alzando una comisura mientras Rey apretaba los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa para así poder jugar a estar ofendida.

-¿Ah sí?- Kylo asintió con la cabeza.- Pues que sepas que no eres tan importante…- Fingió, sacando la mano del agua junto a la de él, observando la oscuridad en sus dedos, degradándose antes de llegar al codo, y luego aquellos símbolos…- No pienso tanto en ti como para delatarnos a ambos ¿Sabes?- Rió, mirándole. Encontrándole embobado, casi tanto como lo estaba ella al mirarle el brazo.- No eres tan especial.

-¿Segura?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, regresando los ojos a su piel, acariciándola con la otra mano. Y entonces él le apartó un mechón del pelo, colocándolo tras la oreja de la chica.- Porque a veces percibo lo que sueñas y… Quizá sí sea especial.- Rey frenó sus caricias y le miró con cansancio mientras Kylo intentaba aguantar una risita. Ella entonces dio un manotazo al agua, echándosela a la cara, frenando sus risas.

-¡Estoy cansada de decirte que no entres en mi cabeza!- Le riñó a modo burla.- ¡Eso es personal!- Le soltó la zarpa, levantándose y encaminándose a la pila para lavarse la cara. Por la forma en la que Kylo estaba correspondiendo intuyó que el General ya habría desaparecido.

Escuchó un sonido tras ella, uno que le indicaba que Kylo acababa de volatilizarse. Y entonces, una vez se llenó las manos de agua y se limpió la cara antes de mirarse al espejo, le vio allí dentro, al otro lado. Reflejado como cuando le veía en vivo y en directo. Él apoyó ambas manos a cada lado del lavabo, situándose tras ella. Y Rey, aún sin sentirle detrás, podía recrearse en el recuerdo de estar así con él. Le mantuvo la mirada y entonces Kylo se pegó contra ella, haciendo que Rey sintiera ahora su presión.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso para que estemos en paz?- Susurró, ronroneando. Rey arqueó una ceja y actuó como si aquello no le importara tanto como sí lo hacía.- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso ahora?

-Oh, no sé ¿Es interesante?- Dijo, mirándole de nuevo en el reflejo, encontrándole tan adelantado como lo estaba ella.

-No sé si será interesante para ti… Pero te aseguro que te conviene.- Rey arqueó una ceja y extendió la mano, apoyándola en el espejo, esperando que Kylo hiciera lo mismo y así fue. Sólo que cuando se posicionó sobre la suya, dejó de sentir el frío del espejo para percibir su calor. Y Kylo atravesó el espejo con la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Haciéndola partícipe de sus pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos con Rey de protagonista.

\- Ven aquí…- Le rogó, tirando de su mano como si aquello fuera a sacarle de allí.

Kylo atravesó el espejo como la primera vez que Rey lo vio, adelantándose, apoyándose en el mueble mientras ella no perdía detalle, fijándose en el movimiento de todos y cada uno de sus músculos, accionándose para salir. Fue como ver de nuevo aquella película del fantasma que salía del televisor… Pero en vez de miedo sentía anticipación. Porque si Kylo iba a hacerle lo que había visto en su cabeza no tenía por qué sentir miedo alguno.

Él quedó apoyado en el mueble, de espaldas al espejo, cortándole la visión del mismo a Rey debido a su inmenso tamaño. Y ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicándole que se acercara mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Pero Kylo extendió el brazo y cerró la salida con la Fuerza, haciendo que Rey ladeara la cabeza ¿Iban a hacerlo en la incomodidad del baño? Rápidamente sintió las manos de Kylo, quién se había colocado tras ella, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras sentía que le depositaba toda clase de besos y lametones en el cuello.

-El baño no tiene por qué ser incómodo.- Susurró contra su oído.- Y si te resulta incómodo… -Una mano llegó justo a su centro, por encima de la ropa, empezando a acariciarla mientras Rey se pegaba a él, sintiendo su dureza justo en el final de su espalda.- Yo haré que deje de serlo.- Apartó la mano de su centro y bajó su ropa interior con la mano.- ¿Cuándo te has puesto esto, pequeña?- Habló en tono autoritario mientras le daba la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

-Hace un rato…-Le habló con cierto tono rebelde impreso en sus palabras, acercándose a él y provocando que Kylo retrocediera lentamente.- ¿Por qué?- Sus ojos bajaron, justo al centro de su pecho, examinándole bien antes de volver a levantarlos hacia su cara.- ¿Te molesta?

Él se tomó unos segundos para alzar una comisura antes de reír por la nariz. Lentamente, se agachó hacia ella, con su garra llegando a la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo que separara las piernas, expuesta a él pese a estar de pie, y con cuidado se atrevió a pasar un dedo, surcando justo desde su entrada hasta arriba, consiguiendo así no arañarla con sus uñas. Rey se mordió el labio antes de gimotear desde la garganta, mirándole sin apartar la vista.

-¿Que si me molesta?- Ella asintió cuando la yema del dedo de Kylo se posó sobre su centro.- Ya lo creo, pequeña…- Y dio un círculo terriblemente perezoso a la par que sus ojos viajaban por todas y cada una de las pecas de su cara.- ¿Sabes por qué?- Rey negó con la cabeza muy, muy despacio, sintiendo que Kylo volvía a surcarla con cuidado.- Porque el día que quiera comerte… Y encuentre tus braguitas de por medio…- Usó la Fuerza para levantarla del suelo, haciendo que justo se apoyara en la pared, de espaldas a esta, y él entre sus piernas, con los muslos de Rey a sus hombros.- Pienso arrancártelas de un mordisco.- Siseó justo, justo en su centro, cosquilleándola.

Y Rey fue a recriminarle lo que fuera pero lo olvidó justo cuando sintió la lengua de Kylo empezar a atenderla lentamente. Su cabeza se desplomó contra la pared, dando con la nuca, observando el techo, lo cerca que lo tenía, y entonces bajó los ojos hacia él, quien la tenía bien sujeta. Sujeta y con la imposibilidad de moverse o huir de su contacto y aquello hizo que lubricara en exceso. Supo que Kylo se había dado cuenta de ello cuando le escuchó ronronear del gusto, aumentando sus atenciones mientras Rey llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza, peinándole, aferrándose a sus mechones azabache o incluso a sus cuernos.

No hubo preludio, ni suavidad en lo que hizo. Fue su boca. El centro de ella. Dos pares de labios encontrándose. Los dedos de él se clavaron en sus nalgas y la mantuvieron quieta mientras trabajaba, y ella perdió totalmente la noción de lo que era su lengua, o su perilla, o su boca. Se sintió penetrada entre lentos lengüetazos, escuchó los sonidos de carne contra carne, supo el dominio que tenía sobre ella.

Con cuidado, coló la uña por el elástico de la braguita, apartando un poco más la tela de su centro, tomando en la vista completa de ella dispuesta para su placer, como un postre que se va desenvolviendo poco a poco con la intención falsa de que el guste dure más. Ella se mordió el labio y se retorció bajo su intensa mirada, atrapada en sus ojos dorados rodeados de oscuridad justo antes de que su lengua se posara plana sobre ella, arrancándole un jadeo de alivio, conteniéndose el respingo de sorpresa por temor a caerse.

Un temor que no pareció calar lo suficiente en ella cuando sintió la punta de su lengua enrollarse alrededor de su clítoris antes de seguir, colándose por cada recoveco de su hendidura, recorriéndola entre los labios y mezclando su saliva con su humedad, antes de volver su atención a la terminación de todos sus nervios.

Un beso en su centro justo en mitad de un gemido y estaba segura de que el demonio sonreía satisfecho ante la forma en la que ella, simplemente, se ofrecía. Demostrándose una amante impaciente y generosa. Se relamía y sus garras sostenían su cuerpo con tal firmeza que no podía moverse, y los temblores se sucedían sin compasión cuando sintió que volvía a hacer eso con la lengua que conseguía volverla loca. La fricción contra su clítoris suave y persistente, inmisericorde, mientras introducía la punta en ella, expandiendo sus pliegues.

Y Kylo no tardó en sentir cómo sus muslos empezaban a temblar, cómo intentaba mantener las rodillas separadas aunque quisiera juntarlas, notaba los primeros espasmos contenidos justo a tiempo. Iba a tomarse su tiempo con esto, más aun con cada vez que alzaba la mirada hacia ella y la veía perdida en el placer que él le estaba dando. Iba a hacer que gritara su nombre. Y no había absolutamente nadie en la Galaxia para ella. Solo él. Y cada vez que dijera su nombre…

-Joder, Kylo… - Y el demonio tuvo que contenerse, pensar en lo sensible que estaba, para no hacerle daño con los dientes al sonreír, complacido. Si ella supiera el efecto que tenía sobre él…

"Nadie más te hace sentir así. Sólo yo". Logró proyectar hasta ella en un solo pensamiento, en un arrebato, justo cuando ella gritó y se retorció contra él mientras presionaba su lengua en su abertura de seda. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, mirándola a lo largo de su hermoso cuerpo mientras la atormentaba con su lengua. Le daba lo suficiente para estimular, pero no lo suficiente para complacer. Él sacó su lengua de ella lentamente, su entrada absolutamente empapada para él.

-Por la Fuerza, sabes tan bien, pequeña… - Empujó la lengua dentro de ella de nuevo y la retorció mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor de su clítoris y chupaba. Ella prácticamente saltó sobre sus hombros, sujetándose a sus cuernos.

Kylo frotó la yema de su pulgar sobre su clítoris, estirándola a la par y lamiéndola hasta conseguir que sus gemidos aturullaran sus oídos. Él la chupó y la acarició hasta que ella llegó, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Se estremeció y se retorció sobre él, y sus manos pasaron de tirar de él hacia ella para tratar de alejarlo, pero se mantuvo en el rumbo. Mantuvo su boca cerrada alrededor de su clítoris hasta que sollozó para que él se detuviera, rogándole que tuviera piedad de ella. Se relamió y movió su lengua contra ese pequeño nudo hasta que ella volvió, solo momentos después, sus muslos apretados alrededor de su rostro.

Finalmente, la liberó de su boca cuando su súplica comenzó a sonar dolorida, no sin antes darle una última y larga lamida, mirándola de nuevo, empezando a sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba y se quedaba laxo entre sus brazos, mientras la bajaba de esas alturas. Y su cuerpecito tembloroso y jadeante, que apenas se sostenía en vertical cuando sus pies rozaron el suelo.

Pero, oh, aquello estaba lejos de haber terminado.

Dejó que apoyara la cadera en el lavabo mientras sostenía su cuerpo y sus rodillas dejaran de ser gelatina, al tiempo que conquistaba su boca y sentía la vibración en su garganta al poder saborearse en él. Y regocijándose cuando escuchó un pequeño maullido salir de ella, silenciado entre sus bocas, cuando sus nudillos pellizcaron sus pezones, dejándola aun más necesitada. Observó cómo su rostro se contorsionaba de placer, mientras se apartaba de ella sosteniendo su cara entre las garras de una mano… y la otra recorría la cara interna de sus muslos, buscando el hilillo de humedad que se escurría de ella.

-Kylo! ¡Por favor!- Le suplicó, sin saber por qué lo hacía exactamente. Hasta que la yema de sus dedos volvieron a rozarla, haciéndole dar un respingo, dolorida de sensibilidad y sin escapatoria posible por su agarre.- Oh, mierda... ¡No creo que pueda más! -¿En qué universo un orgasmo no era suficiente?

-Relájate. – Fue todo lo que sacó de él. Y ni siquiera le dejaba recompensarle, exigir su parte. –Rey… - rugió con reverencia mientras enterraba la mano en su cabello y lo aferraba, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras lanzaba un grito, se humedeció entre las piernas. – Date la vuelta, pequeña… - Y ella quedó al instante frente al espejo, encarando su reflejo, su rostro acalorado y evidentemente satisfecha. Y él… Kylo, enorme tras ella, inclinado sobre su cuello, sin mostrar más interés por el reflejo que por ella. Siempre ella.

Un mordisco en la piel sensible de su cuello, primero suave. Luego, pinzando sus nervios, arrancándole un grito y un siseo, hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó justo como él lo quería. Después un beso sobre la zona, y un lametón que casi vuelve su piel iridiscente.

-Kylo, por favor… - Y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, hechizándola y anclándola a ese momento.

-Sshhh…- Con un giro de la muñeca, le inclinó la cabeza a un lado, descubriéndole la garganta. – Cuando quiera que supliques, te lo diré. - Su lengua se sentía cálida y húmeda al recorrerle el cuello. – Ahora, pregúntame qué te voy a hacer. – Vio a la chica abrir la boca pero sólo salió un jadeo mudo. Tiró de su pelo con más fuerza, arqueando su cuello, mientras sus caderas se elevaban, buscándole. – Pregúntamelo, pequeña. – Ella tragó saliva, sin perderse nada de lo que sucedía en el espejo, y él se presionó contra sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – Se mordió el labio justo cuando él aflojaba su agarre, aliviando el tirón antes de volver a sostenerla. - ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Kylo? – Y cuando él volvió a llevar la mirada hacia ella, reflejada en el espejo, vio su determinación. Estaba inmersa en el juego pero su actitud con él era como si le hubiera invocado. Kylo sonrió contra su mejilla.

-Vas a apoyar las manos en el lavabo, pequeña. – Raspó los dientes contras su piel. – Vas inclinarte y te vas a agarrar bien. - Rey cogió aire con fuerza, obedeciendo cada palabra, y soltando el aire cuando estuvo situada. -Pregúntame qué viene después, gorrión. -Volvió a lamer su garganta, y luego presionó lo que ella reconoció como un colmillo contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Hubo una deliciosa punzada de dolor, seguida de otra ráfaga de calor entre las piernas.

-¿Qué viene… después? —susurró. Y se llevó otro tirón.

-Te olvidaste de la última parte. - ¿Cuál era la última parte… cuál era la última…?

-Kylo...

-No, ahora empieza de nuevo. Desde el principio. —Empujó su erección contra ella, una rígida dureza que claramente quería estar en su interior _ahora_ —. Empieza de nuevo, y esta vez hazlo bien. –Rey boqueó por algo de aire, sintiéndose temblorosa y con la garganta seca. - A un demonio se le habla siempre con las palabras correctas, pequeña. –Y pasó la lengua por su mejilla, lamiendo el sabor salado de su sudor, antes de descansar la barbilla en su hombro. Tenía todo el día… - Ahora di las palabras que quiero escuchar. - ¿Cuáles eran? Joder, ¿cuáles eran?

\- ¿Qué viene después, Kylo? – Y sus garras abandonaron sus muñecas ya posicionadas sobre el mármol del lavabo, para empezar a recorrer la piel de sus costados, su cintura, sus caderas. La chica temblaba cuando llegó al interior de sus muslos. – Kylo. – Llamó su atención en un susurro, encontrando su mirada en el espejo. – No puedo correrme otra vez. – Dijo, lastimera, haciendo que Kylo alzara una ceja y ladeara la cabeza.

-Voy a tomarme eso como un reto personal. – Y con la presión justa, separó sus rodillas, besando el hueco de su cuello, acariciándola con los labios y la lengua hasta la oreja. Y ella respondió con un sollozó mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de él, sus caderas buscando involuntariamente el suyo. Y recostándose hacia atrás, venciendo el torso sin cambiar de postura, apoyando la nuca en su pecho mientras Kylo se recreaba acariciando sus glúteos.

-¿Puedes…?- Él ladeó la cabeza, observándola mejor. Sus ojos entrecerrados como su boca, con una sonrisita nerviosa dibujada, el vaivén de su cuerpo, ese contoneo hipnótico.- ¿Puedes traer un preservativo?- Él sonrió de medio lado y recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban, besando sus labios con cuidado, mucho cuidado, mientras extendía la mano hacia un lado y pensaba, buscándolo con la Fuerza hasta encontrarlo en su cajonera. Entonces materializó uno de tantos a la par que rompía el beso, abriendo los ojos y encontrando cómo Rey se relamía y abría también los suyos, encontrándole. Él asintió, tendiéndole la funda a la chica, quién abandonó su postura, sosteniendo el preservativo que Kylo le tendió.

Él se bajó los pantalones humedecidos por el agua de la bañera, dejándolos caer y entonces ella le sostuvo en un puño mientras alzaba la vista para verle contener sus expresiones. Y empezó a masajear, sintiendo cómo el ronroneo en el pecho de Kylo se hacía más y más potente, excitándola. Nunca imaginó que un gruñido fuera capaz de estimularla tanto. Pero así parecía ser… Y se encorvó un poco para llegar a él, lamiéndole la punta antes de intentar introducirlo por entero en su cavidad, sacándole, ahora sí, un ronco sonido gutural que le puso los pelos de punta, en el sentido más excitante de la expresión.

Siguió masajeándole sin pausa, lamiéndole, endureciéndole más hasta que sintió cómo su zarpa se enredaba justo en el pelo de su nuca. Rey alzó la vista y Kylo tironeó suave, apartándola. Y Rey le enfundó sin quitarle los ojos de encima, deslizando el látex por toda su extensión y entonces él la cargó, dejándola apoyada en el mueble del baño, abierta, justo a su altura exacta ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que sentir que los propios muebles, escogidos al azar en un pasado, parezcan diseñados perfectamente para ti? ¿Para una situación concreta?

Rey no dudaba de ello en ningún momento, mucho menos cuando Kylo se acercó, entrando en ella lentamente mientras Rey se aferraba fuerte a su cuello, observando su espalda, llena de marcas que acarició con cuidado de reabrirlas. Y él, vibrando junto a ella, Rey podía sentir los ronroneos del demonio justo, justo en su caja torácica, y le encantaba. Era una experiencia sensorial que jamás creía haber tenido el gusto de sentir, y allí estaba, aceptando centímetro a centímetro, mecida por el ronroneo, embriagada de su olor, con el regusto de su propia excitación mezclándose con el sabor de él, todo en su boca. Y Kylo tomó cierta distancia, terminando de entrar en ella, observándola boquear de puro gusto justo antes de atrapar sus labios y empezar a cargar contra ella.

Si los muebles de la casa estaban diseñados para ellos dos, Kylo podía asegurar que la Fuerza les había creado a ellos para juntarse, porque era una locura lo perfecto que encajaban.

Rey apoyó ambas manos a sus espaldas mientras adelantaba la cadera, intentando que se introdujera más y más. Bajó los ojos a su estómago, viéndole hacer presión justo en su vientre desde dentro. La visión le puso los ojos blancos del puro gusto, lubricando más, sintiendo que su clítoris estaba tan sensible que cualquier roce lo estimulaba, haciendo que la penetración le resultara el doble de deliciosa.

Su cabeza fue cayendo pero, antes de que su barbilla diera con su pecho, Kylo la sostuvo por el mentón y le alzó la cabeza hasta encararle. Rey se relamió, mirándole con aquellos ojos enormes en los que Kylo le encantaría perderse.

-¿Te gusta…o te duele?- Preguntó, moviéndose contra ella. Rey sólo pudo gruñir como respuesta. Otra estocada le puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo y Kylo repitió su pregunta, adelantándose y, por tanto, entrando más y más en ella con cada movimiento de su cadera.- ¿Te gusta o te duele, pequeña?

-Me encanta…- Jadeó al borde del colapso sensorial, sintiendo que estallaría. Y Kylo besó sus labios antes de abrazarse más a ella, intentando llegar más hondo, explorándola y ella dejándose hacer, encantada.

No tardó en cambiar de posición, saliendo de ella y bajándola del mueble para darle la vuelta, colocándola de espaldas a él, y así poder observarla mientras ella lo veía todo. Porque quería que se viera, que no perdiera detalle de nada. Y entró en ella, haciendo que Rey se venciera hacia atrás, alzando un brazo y sosteniéndose como buenamente podía a una de sus astas.

-¿Y así, pequeña? ¿Te gusta así?

-¡Sí!- Jadeó, viendo que efectivamente, podía volver a correrse, para su sorpresa.

El jadeo estaba hiperventilándola, Kylo cargando con fuerza a sus espaldas, embistiéndola y estocándola duramente, sacándole gritos, jadeos, ronroneos y gemidos tanto a ella como a sí mismo. Bajó para morder su cuello y Rey se incorporó para facilitárselo. Con los ojos entreabiertos, vergonzosa de mirarse… Pero Kylo podía sentirla igual que ella le sentía a él, leyéndose mutuamente. Apresó una de sus manitas con su garra y la condujo a su clítoris.

-Quiero que te toques…- Ronroneó justo en su oído, cargando contra ella en una serie de gloriosas estocadas que hacían rebotar a la chica.- Quiero que te toques y te mires.- Rey se relamió, pensándoselo. Y él plasmó su lengua en su mejilla, lamiéndola hasta llegar a su boca y besarla de nuevo.- Por favor.

Era su palabra mágica, su código secreto. Un "por favor" abría mares, despejaba dudas, sentenciaba. Y Rey abrió los ojos antes de llevar la manita temblorosa a su centro, tocándose y empezando a mirarse ante un espejo, viendo cómo Kylo embestía contra ella.

Le vio dibujar una sonrisa antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndose mientras seguía cargando contra ella, a veces lento, a veces rápido, a veces seguido y otras tantas era capaz de quedarse quieto, esperando que ella se moviera. Y Rey no podía estar más complacida, observándole en el espejo, empezando a recorrerle con los ojos… Primero siguiendo el camino que marcaba su cicatriz, aquella que Rey le había hecho con el cucharón durante su primera pelea… Y descendió, intentando no enredarse mucho en ese pensamiento, llegando hasta su torso, donde estaban los dibujos, aquellas cicatrices, esos símbolos que… que…

Rey fue deteniéndose, prestando atención a esos símbolos, reflejados en el espejo… Y entonces cobrando un sentido que no tenían, leyéndolos a través de la Fuerza.

El estallido de terror y emoción que se originó justo en su pecho hizo que saltara, alejándose de él, tomando distancia, gritando. Asustando a Kylo en consecuencia, quien la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo… Rey se cubría la boca, mirándole a él y luego a su reflejo de forma intermitente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por todo lo que estaba empezando a leer en su piel. Sus piernas temblorosas, la desesperación y determinación, chocando como olas en una tormenta.

Él por el contrario, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y no quería leerla porque temía haber sido él el responsable, precisamente por eso, por haber entrado en ella pero en otro sentido. Un uno que ya habían experimentado y que terminó bastante fatal entre ambos.

-¿He… vuelto a hacerlo? –Se atrevió a preguntar, asustado, recuperando los pantalones mientras la veía allí, mirándole sin moverse, asustada, con la boca cubierta por sus manitas y los ojos bien abiertos.- Rey ¿Te he hecho daño ot…?- Rey no le dejó terminar, acercándose a él mientras le tomaba por la muñeca, llevándole ante el espejo y colocándole allí en frente. Observándole a él, de nuevo, antes de virar los ojos al reflejo, boquiabierta.- ¿Rey…?

-¡¿Lo sabías?!- Él parpadeó, confuso.- ¡Kylo! ¡¿Lo sabías!?

-¿El qué?- Rey no creía cómo era posible que no estuviera siguiéndola. Tomó de nuevo su brazo, acercándolo al espejo.

-¡Esto! ¡Mira!- Habló entre furiosa y terriblemente sorprendida, mirándole el brazo y boqueó dispuesta a leérselo en voz alta pero Kylo se adelantó, tapándole la boca.

-¡Tsssssssssssssssssssssst! ¡Calla!- Habló, atrayéndola. Rey sólo podía mirarle a través del reflejo, observando cómo Kylo abría los ojos y miraba a todas partes, como si les hubieran descubierto haciendo una trastada… O algo contraproducente para alguien muy poderoso.- no podía hablarte de ellos…- Susurró, sosteniéndola todavía.- Tengo…- Cerró los ojos, buscando con verdadera necesidad las palabras adecuadas.- Tengo recuerdos bloqueados. Cerrados.- Rey le miraba, sin dejar de leer en su cabeza todo aquello que se le presentaba claramente ante el espejo.- Hay cosas que se me han privado con tal de dificultar mi liberación.- Rey le miró directamente a los ojos a través del espejo y Kylo asintió ante la duda que se formulaba en su cabeza.- Sí, esos agujeros negros que viste en mi cabeza son eso.- Aflojó el agarre que ejercía en ella.- Sólo, no lo leas en voz alta… Puede ser peligroso. Para los dos ¿Entiendes?

No. Ni de coña entendía nada. Sentía que cada vez se enmarañaba todo un poco más, atrapada en un enredo. Esa era la palabra, enredo. Estaba enredada en verdades que no conseguía desenredar y, por tanto, tampoco entender. Porque juntas le hablaban todas a la vez y se distraía mientras que, si empezaba a separarlas y analizarlas una a una… Captaría sin problema lo que querían decirle por separado, para luego juntarlo todo en su cabeza.

Pese a todo, asintió con la cabeza y Kylo terminó de soltarla, viéndola desde su posición y, finalmente, soltando un suspiro de alivio tras llevarse la mano al pecho.

-Oh, pequeña, qué susto me has dado…- Rey estaba tan en shock que sólo se limitó a ladear la cabeza como respuesta.- Pensaba que te había hecho daño…- Y se relamió, acercándose.- ¿Seguimos?

Y aquello fue el punto, la gota, la cuerda que tiró de ella para bajarla a la tierra ¿Seguir? ¡Claro que quería seguir! Pero quería seguir descubriéndole, quería seguir leyendo su cuerpo, sus marcas, todo.

Tiró de Kylo, arrastrándole a la habitación, donde abrió el armario de par en par, dejando al descubierto los cristales que decoraban el interior de las puertas, y tomando también un espejo de mano, dejándolo en la cama. Kylo sonreía, creyendo que las cosas iban a ir por un sendero que distaba mucho del rumbo que en realidad Rey había tomado.

-Espera aquí… Espera… Por favor.- Le indicó, alzando las manos. Kylo asintió, reacomodándose en la cama mientras Rey bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

Él se acomodó en la cama, sacando un nuevo preservativo ya que se ve que se había quitado el otro sin querer, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella para consolarla si es que hubiera sido él el responsable de sus lágrimas.

Pero ahora sentía que debía darle otro tipo de consuelo y se concentró para endurecerse, oliéndola y recreándose en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó sus pisaditas subiendo las escaleras… Y todo se le bajó de golpe cuando vio que Rey llevaba unas carpetas, el portátil, papel y lápices… No.

Oh, no… Su mirada… Iba a estudiarle. Y no de la forma que él quería.

Rey cerró la puerta del cuarto con la pierna y le observó, viendo que tenía escritos que llegaban desde su estómago, pasando por sus oblicuas, rodeando sus muslos. Estaba lleno de cosas que iban a tener que leer. Y él iba a responder a todo lo que pudiera responderle. Vaya si iba a hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Kylo.- Sea lo que sea…- Ronroneó, gateando sobre la cama y acercándose justo donde ella se había sentado de rodillas.- Podemos hacerlo después.

-Necesito saber más de ti.- Dijo, girándose hacia él, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Y no puede ser en un sentido más…?- Habló, pasándole las garras por los brazos, acariciándola y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Pero entonces Rey frenó su mano.

-Quiero salvarte… y voy a hacerlo, Kylo.- Habló con determinación. Él rodó los ojos. No, la cosa no estaba en salvarle y fue a decírselo pero.- ¡No voy a aceptar trueques ni contraofertas!

-¡Pero…!

-¡No hay "pero", Kylo! Recuerda nuestro pacto.- Y él arrugó la nariz, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "Y que pasaría si yo no facilitara tu liberación"? ¿Tienes prisa ahora?- Rey boqueó.

-¡No malpienses, Kylo!- Le agarró el brazo.- ¡No sabía que esto tuviera sentido y estoy empezando a ver…a verlo todo!- Él apartó su brazo, rebufando.

-Como se nota que tú te has quedado tranquilita…- Ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh, joder, Kylo, por favor!- El mencionado le dio la espalda con cierto enfado. Rey se alzó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando una mano en su hombro.- Luego te dejaré tranquilito…- Él giró la cabeza con violencia.

-¡¿Luego!?- Ella asintió.

-Valdrá la pena…- Jugueteó.

-¿Pero luego cuándo, Rey? ¡Joder! No me dejes así… - Y el tono lastimero que le escuchó, encubriendo un dolor físico que, en el fondo, halagaba a la chica, hizo que esta se volcara sobre su anchísima espalda, apretando el pecho contra él.

-Estaba a punto de volver a correrme, Kylo. – Rey escondió como pudo la sonrisa mientras pasaba las manos por sus hombros y él reprimía un escalofrío. – Un segundo orgasmo tan brutal que iba a dejarme laxa por todo lo que quedara de día. – Las yemas de sus dedos surcaban las cicatrices de sus pectorales. – Pero no he podido contener el miedo que he sentido cuando he podido ver lo que tienes escrito en la piel… - A Kylo se le encendió algo en el pecho ante la sincera preocupación de su pequeña criaturilla infernal, pero estaba demasiado ofuscado con la tortura que le estaba imponiendo como para detenerse en eso. – Déjame encontrar lo necesario para tranquilizarme y luego seguimos donde lo hemos dejado.

No le dio tiempo a depositar un beso en su mejilla, o en el hueco de su cuello. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta demasiado rápido, sosteniéndole la carita con una zarpa, apretándole los mofletes y quedando, de repente, a su disposición. Y su mirada penetrante, visceral y feroz, absolutamente centrada en ella.

-Oh, no vamos a seguir donde lo hemos dejado, pequeña. – Se regodeó, afianzando su agarre pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño. – Debería hacer que te arrodillaras ante mí ahora mismo, y me lamieras entero, gorrión… Hasta que te atragantes. Una y otra vez. – A Rey la idea no le sonaba en absoluto a un castigo. Simplemente, no podía… No podía mientras todas esas palabras resonaban con furia en su cabeza. Y algo en él debió darse cuenta. – No lo voy a hacer, ahora no, pero no sé en qué me convierte eso. – En realidad, no sabía por qué con ella se contenía. Y Rey fue a contestarle pero sus garras se deslizaron hasta pellizcar dolorosamente sus labios entre sus dedos antes de soltarla. – Evidentemente, en un gilipollas. - Y acarició con el pulgar su labio inferior, enrojecido, deseando poder aliviarlo con un beso.

\- En mi demonio. – Le rebatió ella, aceptando en voz alta y, esta vez, ante él, el pequeño placer que había sentido al reconocerle así. No se lo vio venir. No esperaba que pasar de sentir sus garras acariciando su mejilla a sentir que le agarraba el cuello y lo cubría entero con una zarpa.

Rey sabía que no iba a hacerle daño, lo sabía en el mismo centro de todo su ser. Sabía que no estaba apretando aunque pudiera sentir cómo tragaba saliva y le latía el pulso justo bajo la palma. Lo sabía, aunque su mirada fuera salvaje, necesitada y voraz. Aunque no supiera de qué. Aunque estuviera a su merced, a expensas de su misericordia, de su antojo, de su fuerza de voluntad y de… fuera lo que fuera que sintiera respecto a ella para dejar que calmara primero sus miedos. Pero lo sabía, manteniéndole la mirada y alzando su manita para cubrir su muñeca, sin apartarle.

-Repite eso, pequeña. – Le susurró muy cerquita de su cara, con la voz baja, contenida en un gruñido animal.

-Mi demonio. – Obedeció ella, sabiendo también que no iba a ayudarle a calmarse. Esa conciencia no evitó precisamente que sonriera. Y le vio cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza, como echando mano de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras se revolcaba en las sensaciones que ella y sus palabras despertaban en él.

-No voy a volver a ser generoso contigo, pequeña. – Le anticipó, abriendo los ojos para poder enfrentarla. – Hoy mismo se te acaba el chollo. –La chica se relamió y Kylo siguió el recorrido de su lengua antes de volver a sus ojos verdes. – He intentado ser bueno contigo, con todas mis fuerzas. – Rey acarició el interior de su muñeca con el pulgar. – Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero esto no queda así. – Aflojó su agarre sin soltarla. – Has abierto una veda que no querías abrir.

-¿Y si quería abrirla? – Le provocó, sin saber bien a qué se refería pero sin miedo a las consecuencias.

-Este no era el modo de pedirlo. – Y poco a poco, la soltó, como desentumeciendo sus garras, girándose de nuevo y quedando sentado sobre el borde de la cama, controlando su respiración antes de recuperar sus pantalones.

-¿Y puedo pedirte algo? – No debería atreverse a provocarle de ese modo, tirar tanto de las cuerdas que le retenían. No debería saturar más las costuras de su comportamiento, aparentemente a punto de estallar. No conocía su furia, ni quería, esa ira de la que hablaba en tiempo pasado y que, al parecer le había mantenido con vida tanto como había arrebatado la de muchos otros. Pero no pudo reprimirse, casi hipnotizada por el modo en el que los pantalones abrazaban sus caderas en el límite de las oblicuas. Alzó la mirada hasta él, obligándose a sí misma, y le vio expectante. - ¿Me harías un té? – y sazonó la pregunta con una sonrisa, de esas que consiguen que la gente te ayude con gusto.

Le vio bajar los hombros y alzar la mirada al techo antes de volver a dirigirla hacia ella, con un silencioso "¿en serio?" que resonaba en el aire entre ellos. Rey iba a añadir un "por favor" pero él volvió a sorprenderla, inclinándose sobre ella, tan grande como era, situar la zarpa tras su cabeza y besar su frente con una delicadeza que se veía tan fuera de lugar… Una sutura más desprendiéndose de la contención de Kylo.

-Me las vas a pagar todas, pequeña. – Susurró, amenazante y suave, casi meloso y tierno, sobre su piel, retirándole el pelo de la cara y haciendo que el pulso de Rey se disparara. Sin embargo, ella cogió aire y… Y asintió, mientras Kylo abandonaba la habitación, luchando consigo mismo, entre sus ganas de satisfacción, su enfado ante su constante desafío, su frustración ante una nueva represión de quien menos lo esperaba en el momento menos indicado, y el placer desconocido de cuidar de ella.

Sin embargo, Rey se quedó sentada en mitad de la cama, con todos los cuadernos, porfolios, carpetas y libros extendidos ante ella, tratando de recuperar el control sobre sus latidos.

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia el libro que había… "cogido prestado" de Maz, recordó sus palabras y resonaron con la fuerza de la claridad que ahora empezaba a invadirla. Ahí estaba todo. Había estado ante sus ojos todo este tiempo. Sólo había tenido que invertir la perspectiva, tal y como le había dicho.

Abrió el libro, sin detenerse en las páginas de cada uno de aquellos demonios que se exponían ante sus ojos, hasta llegar a las páginas repletas de símbolos dibujados a tinta. No eran simples símbolos. Y desde luego, no tenían nada de simples, llenos de nudos, con dibujos casi invisibles en un primer vistazo, milimétricamente detallados. Absorta en sus entresijos, tratando de adivinar cuáles recordaba en la piel de Kylo, se le pasó el tiempo hasta que le vio aparecer en dintel de la puerta con su taza blanca entre sus garras negras. Una visión espectacular. Todo en él era fuerza y sujetaba un objeto tan frágil con tanto cuidado…

-Gracias. –Le sonrió, aceptándola entre sus manos, dándole un sorbito antes de dejarla sobre la mesilla y volver la mirada hacia él, palpando el lado de la cama que ya era suyo. - Siéntate.- Le pidió con la cadencia propia de un médico a punto de examinar a un paciente.

Él obedeció, tomando asiento a su lado, mirándose en el espejo del armario, pasando los ojos por todas aquellas marcas y leyéndolas ahora con claridad. Se sentían como sus pecas, el Líder Supremo había anudado tanto sus recuerdos, cerrándolos a cualquier recuerdo, que incluso había logrado conseguir que se olvidara de ellos totalmente. Recordaba los días pasando los ojos por las marcas, cuando él podía leerlas del revés. Luego, tras cada batalla, tras cada nuevo examen propio, empezó a dejar de mirarlas, de leerlas… Y sólo las veía como marcas, algo que si no lo miras mucho, no lo ves. Aunque sonara imposible, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de aquellas cicatrices.

Dejó salir el aire, que se le había atorado en el pecho, cuando Rey le acarició el brazo, llamando su atención. Kylo giró la cabeza a ella, encontrándola leyendo sus cicatrices, ayudándose del espejo de mano como si estuviera haciendo tiempo hasta estar preparada para alzar la mirada a él. Una vez lo hizo, Kylo volvió a quedarse sin aire otra vez.

-Creo que… voy a necesitar que te tumbes.- Pidió, sintiendo que ahora mismo sostenía una goma elástica algo podrida. Y jugaba a tirar, a ver hasta donde llegaba. Volvió a mirarle, comprobando si la goma metafórica se había roto de tanto tirarla, intuyéndolo por la mueca de Kylo. Si no había roto, estaba a punto. Vio el temblor en su labio superior, su ojo achicándose en un tic nervioso. Pero luego resopló, desviando la mirada y tumbándose, cediendo a ella. Todavía podía estirar un poco más.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a jugar a que soy uno de tus condenados cadáveres?- Gruñó, reacomodándose, mirando al techo y viendo que Rey se arrodillaba justo a su lado, con las rodillas en el suelo y los codos apoyados en el colchón.

-Algo así…- Dijo sin más, colocándose las hojas a un lado, distribuyendo los lápices al otro, posicionando el portátil y preparándolo todo. Kylo rebufó de nuevo.

-Vaya que ha cambiado el juego de "médicos y enfermeras".- Ronroneó, desviando los ojos a ella, quien no osaba mirarle, concentrada en dejar las cosas a punto.- Eres pionera en "forenses y cadáveres"…- Hizo un gestito con los labios antes de alzar un hombro, visualizando otras rutas en su imaginación mientras Rey le miraba con cansancio, ya empezaban sus bromitas.- Una filia curiosa… Porque ¿Cómo era eso que me llamabas al principio?- Entonces la atención de Rey cayó sobre él.- Eso que me molestaba soberanamente…

-¿El qué?- Se atrevió ella.- ¿Medio muerto?- Kylo sonrió antes de asentir con malicia.- Analiza bien las palabras…- Su sonrisita fue bajando a medida que la de Rey subía.- Un medio muerto no es un cadáver. Porque no estás muerto todavía.- Habló, girándose hacia los libros, abriendo un y dejando la frase en el aire como si no tuviera importancia.

-Vaya, entonces ya veo por dónde van los tiros…- Ronroneó, recolocándose mientras Rey se ponía en pie, mirándole desde arriba.

-¿Por dónde, si puede saberse?- Habló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Kylo entrelazó sus manos justo encima de su tripa.

-No es tanto "forenses y cadáveres"… sino más bien "demonios y sacerdotisas de la Fuerza".- Habló, retorciéndose con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Vas a contarme todos los jueguecitos sexuales que se te ocurran para ponerme cachonda, sin mucho éxito, o…?- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.- ¿…vas a estarte quietecito, dejando que te analice, para poder continuar con lo de antes?- Él gruñó, quedándose quieto de golpe y recolocándose bien, como un cadáver.

-Voy a estarme quietecito…

-Eso es lo que quería oír.- Sentenció, pero Kylo viró la cabeza hasta ella.

-…al menos de momento.- Y sonrió con picardía hasta que Rey le tiró encima de la cara una almohada, que Kylo no tardó en apartar.

-Vamos, Kylo, por favor…- Pataleó. Y no hizo falta más, se quedó quieto, con la vista clavada al techo, aguardando.

Rey empezó a comprobar cada símbolo, de forma meticulosa, pasando los dedos por encima de su piel, leyéndolos, mientras que sujetaba el espejo y los leía sólo moviendo los labios, sin articular palabra.

De todas las torturas que Kylo conocía, esta era nueva y, con diferencia, la peor de todas. Seguía con la excitación nublándole el raciocinio, pero Rey le había rogado que estuviera quieto y estaba manteniendo su promesa como buenamente podía. Eso sí, cada gesto de la chica le sentaba como una provocación silenciosa; sus labios moviéndose, leyéndole, sus deditos acariciándole la piel, recorriéndole sin temor, su pecho, a veces, apoyado en él para poder leer mejor, anotando todo, luego estaba su forma de mirarle, admirándole, queriendo comprenderle… Por la Fuerza, aquello era el mayor ejercicio de contención al que le habían sometido. Se sorprendía de estar aguantando tanto… Y más cuando Rey descendió tras leerle los brazos y el pecho, llegando justo a sus costados.

Ella se mordió el labio, visualizando de nuevo aquella goma elástica, queriendo tirar un poco más de ella, temerosa de romperla con la siguiente estirada. Le recorrió con los ojos, llegando a su cara, encontrándole mirando al techo hasta que pudo notar el cosquilleo de sus ojos en él, y viró la cabeza para dar con ella, sonriéndole levemente, casi de forma imperceptible.

-¿Puedes… bajarte los pantalones?- Aquel tirón había sido demasiado… Pero la goma parecía aguantar.

-Bájamelos tú.- Le ordenó en un susurro lleno de lujuria pero también de seriedad, de contención. Rey se relamió antes de morderse otra vez, asintiendo. Y dirigiéndose a él, agachándole la prenda para exhibirle ante ella.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que le viera, pero ahora sentía una especie de vergüenza que otras veces no. Porque después de lo que habían hecho en el baño, o en su cama, o de todas las anteriores ocasiones donde se habían encontrado en la intimidad, Rey no había tenido vergüenza o reparo… Pero ahora era distinto.

Apoyó una mano en el colchón y se inclinó, leyéndole desde el costando, pasando los ojos y los dedos por su oblicua, llegando a su cadera y virando hasta su muslo, siguiendo aquellos dibujos, aquellos símbolos, y anotando cosas según el libro de Maz especificaba.

Y Kylo lo intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Cerraba los ojos, buscaba, como le había visto hacer a ella, su núcleo de Fuerza, concentrarse en algo fuera y dentro de sí. Pero era imposible. Todo su ser respondiendo a sus caricias como no lo habría hecho nunca ante nadie. Sus caricias, su mirada y hasta el más mínimo roce. Era el simple hecho de verla morder la tapa del bolígrafo con el que hacía sus anotaciones, y era su forma de fruncir el ceño ante cual fuera el obstáculo. Su manera de lanzar el cuaderno lejos para coger la taza de té, darle un sorbo y estirarse para retomar su estudio. Todo hacía que le bullera la sangre. Y toda ella parecía dispuesta a concentrarse en el mismo punto.

Pensar en el mejor modo de cobrarse su venganza por lo que le estaba haciendo tampoco ayudaba… Y menos aún cuando ella levantaba su mirada verde y volvía a recorrerle, entero, hasta llegar a sus ojos y encararle.

-¿Qué es lo que estudias tanto, pequeña? – Ella alzó la mirada hacia él, forzándose a mirarle sólo a la cara, tratando de ser lo más eficiente posible, intentando mostrar que se lo tomaba tan en serio como lo sentía, aunque él no se lo pusiera fácil.

\- Pueeeeesss – Esa manera de alargar las palabras hizo que a Kylo le vibrara el pecho y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo demasiado largo para centrarse. – Este símbolo… - Trazó con la yema del dedo la circunferencia del que residía sobre el hueso de su cadera. – Este… - Hizo lo mismo con el que se dibujaba en la cara interna de su bíceps. – Y este… - Otro símbolo sobre el pectoral derecho que se llevaba consigo la poca entereza que le quedaba al demonio. – No son símbolos como tales, sin más. – Se obligó a centrar la mirada de nuevo en él, tragando saliva. – Son sellos. – Y eso pareció reclamar la atención de Kylo hacia el tema más que hacia ella. Quizá no toda su atención pero sí la suficiente.

-¿Sellos? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire, esperando que ella continuara. Rey asintió, permitiendo que Kylo pasara las garras por la piel de sus gemelos, mientras ella volvía a alcanzar la taza de té, reposada entre sus manos.

-Al parecer son como… - Alzó la mirada al techo, buscando las palabras más acertadas. – Son como archivos codificados que llevan a otros archivos. – Le vio fruncir el ceño y ella dio un trago antes de volver a intentarlo. - ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que tu prisión era como una matrioska? El sarcófago en el desván, y el desván en la casa. – Kylo asintió. – Pues resulta que la matrioska va hacia dentro. – Rey vio cómo la conciencia de aquella idea filtraba en él y le apartaba la mirada, molesto, frustrado. Sintiendo el mordisco ácido de la resignación que había envenenado su alma durante tantos años, al servicio de aquel que es origen de todos sus males, sus desgracias y sus tragedias. Aceptando serio y obediente a quien le arrebató todo. Y ella, al verle tan afectado, dejó la taza en su sitio, y se inclinó hacia él, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, y la barbilla sobre estas. – Igual… - Empezó, alzando la mirada con fingida inocencia. – Quizá querrías rebajar esa condena que quieres ponerme por dejarte a medias si…

\- No. – La interrumpió, apartándole un mechón de pelo y situándolo detrás de la oreja. – No lo creo. – Negó con la cabeza, fingiendo una mirada de circunstancia, como si él lo sintiera mucho más que ella y se estuviera disculpando de antemano. – No puedes venir a negociar ahora.

\- Pero ¿Y si te digo que puedo descifrarlos? Que sé hacerlo. – Estiró la mano hasta su cuaderno para enarbolarlo ante él. – Que sólo tengo que ponerme a traducir y… - Vio a Kylo que seguía negando con la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros, en señal de una derrota que al demonio no iba a resultarle tan fácil exprimirle. – Está bien. – Accedió, apartándole la mirada.

Kylo ladeó la cabeza, leyéndola sin necesidad de profundizar en ella, sólo mirando su carita, la forma en la que se mordía los labios y se le subía el color a las pecas. Quería pedirle algo. Algo más.

-¿Qué necesitas, pequeña? – Y el regodeo en el tono delató que, tal y como estaba, y desde luego, no en su mejor momento, casi, casi podía disfrutar de su nuevo rol ante una torturadora tan sexy como ella. Y Rey sabía leerle tanto como él.

-Que te des la vuelta. – Le soltó, sin preámbulos. Él abrió mucho los ojos y boqueó.

-Rey, ¿me haces un favor y me echas un vistazo rápido? – Le preguntó con cierta sorna. Y sí, ella se dio el gustazo de repasarle con la mirada. – Si me doy la vuelta, me rompo. – Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

-No digo que te pongas bocabajo, sólo que te des un poco la vuelta para que pueda verte la espalda. – Kylo achicó los ojos. No le había gustado este juego desde el principio pero ahora empezaba a detestarlo. – Vamos, cariño, sólo la espalda y termino.

-Sabes que las palabras dulces no me van a hacer cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? – Le recordó mientras obedecía, en la medida de lo posible, ladeando el cuerpo todo cuanto pudo para exponer su espalda ante ella. – No habrá misericordia. – Rey volvió a dejar la taza, ya vacía sobre la mesilla, y se inclinó sobre Kylo hasta que sus labios quedaron muy, muy cerquita de su oído.

\- Ni yo te la voy a pedir… - Y se sintió tan, tan halagada por el escalofrío que vio recorrerle la espalda sin piedad que dejó de inquietarle la clase de ideas que tenía planeadas para ella, fueran cuales fueran.

Sin embargo, apenas le dio tiempo a disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria cuando vio la espalda de Kylo extenderse ante ella como un lienzo del daño sufrido, de pura resistencia, de lucha contra la muerte. No pudo evitar recorrerla con los dedos, entre fascinada y aterrada. Sí, había visto su espalda antes, pero no con tanto detalle, a la luz, o tan de cerca. Cientos de marcas, grabados y símbolos que ya reconocía se sucedían. Pero lo vertiginoso era que habían sido escritas sobre una capa de piel ya cicatrizada.

La espalda de Kylo era un registro mismo del dolor, un mapa cartografiado y en relieve que hablaba de la más absoluta crueldad. Primero, habían sido los latigazos. Algunos habían desprendido su piel del músculo y otros habían cicatrizado mal, y todo lo buenamente que hubieran podido. Eso le decía que no había habido nadie, ya no sólo para cuidar de él, sino para tener la decencia de cerrarle las heridas a las que él sólo no llegaría.

Pero lo peor, sin lugar a dudas, era ver esos signos dibujados sobre la piel cicatrizada. Como si hubieran desprendido la primera capa de su dermis para escribir en el reverso, y luego volvérsela a coser en su sitio. Casi pasa por alto un quinto sello, entre sus omoplatos.

E iba a mencionárselo, en voz alta, pero sus ojos captaron una palabra entre los signos deducida. Una palabra tras otra. Y los jeroglíficos que ya había visto dibujados sobre su cuerpo, y los cuerpos de las víctimas. Pero estos tenían algo distinto. Algo que no… que no encajaba. Como si no fuera suyo y se los hubieran dibujado para que cargara con un peso que no le pertenecía. Y entonces…

Dedujo su nombre.

Parpadeó varias veces, boqueando en el aire como un pececillo fuera del agua, tratando de formular en voz alta una pregunta que no llegaba a salir nunca de su boca, que apenas era capaz de pasar por la garganta. Como si su cabeza hubiera exprimido todo el riego posible en llegar hasta ahí.

Kylo sintió su confusión antes incluso de volver a girarse para mirarla. Tenía la mirada anclada al infinito, en algún punto desconocido entre el universo y ella misma, y parecía inaccesible. Sus manos suspendidas en el aire, el bolígrafo a medio camino del papel.

-¿Rey? – Trató de llamarla, intentando sacarla de donde fuera que estuviera. Sin resultado. Se irguió sobre sí mismo, quedando sentado ante ella. - ¿Pequeña? – Copó su mandíbula con una zarpa y pudo ver cómo ella misma se forzaba a salir de su trance y mirarle. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pero Kylo sabía perfectamente qué había visto. Podía haber olvidado los sellos, pero no aquellas marcas. De hecho, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, mucho había tardado en darse cuenta y deducirlo. Su mirada quirúrgica y escrutadora, y su instinto curioso unido a su necesidad de ayudarle, hacían que esconderle a la chica un secreto fuera un imposible mayor que su misma existencia.

\- ¿Por qué tienes marcas que hablan de mi? – Alzó su mano para alcanzar su garra y apartarla de su cara. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa inaudita del demonio, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, centrando su mirada en ellos, como si necesitara una imagen a la que anclarse y algo entre las manos que atara en corto sus nervios a punto de explotar como fuegos artificiales. – Creí que dar contigo fue algo fortuito, puro azar, pero es como si… me hubieras buscado. – No podía verle, pero Kylo seguía negando con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era ella a quien buscaba hasta un tiempo después. – ¿Kylo?

Él apartó la vista de ella, tomando aire. Ya estaba bien…

Estiró la mano, atrayendo el libro que la chica había tomado prestado de la tienda de Maz Kanata, colocándolo sobre sus propias piernas mientras Rey apoyaba ambas manos en sus rodillas ¿Acaso había algo en Kylo que no estuviera marcado? Alzó la vista a él, mirándole… Apenada. Imaginándole sin querer, recibiendo cada golpe, y él contrayéndose, intentando endurecerse en vano para que no le dolieran y…

-Deja de tenerme lástima, pequeña.- Susurró él sin alzar los ojos del libro, buscando algo, pasando las páginas una a una, buscando.- No te he dejado verme para que pienses… esas cosas.- Y ahora sí, alzó los ojos a ella. Serio. Imponente. Sin bromas o juegos, como si todo lo anterior se hubiera esfumado como el humo.

-Es que…- Y no pudo proseguir, justo cuando Kylo frenaba sus manos, dejando paso a un pesado silencio que inundó la habitación de lleno.

Él giró el libro, mostrándoselo, y ella lo tomó con ambas manos, observando perpleja el precioso grabado que había, ocupando una página entera, una ilustración épica, de una batalla, una figura oscura y astada junto a otra llena de luz, de poses demasiado estáticas en comparación a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver en los cómics, pero llenas de fuerza, aura.

Y al lado, un texto, uno denso, intenso. Empezó a leerlo mientras Kylo la observaba, leyéndolo con ella. Deseando poder contarle tantas, pero tantísimas cosas, que se ahogaba con ellas gracias a los nudos que había hecho el Líder Supremo en su garganta, evitando así que lo hiciera.

Rey leía aquella profecía, aquel texto que cantaba a voces algo que le sonaba demasiado, o bien porque empezaba a compartir recuerdos con Kylo ante tanta exposición, o bien porque lo habría escuchado de pequeña.

" _El principio fue verbo._

 _Y luego se hicieron los cuatro soles que debían gobernar su reino. Como cuatro fueron los vientos, los elementos y los ciclos._

 _Cuatro debían ser los poderes por sus cuatro fuerzas comprehendidos. Como cuatro son los lados de una pirámide y cuatro sombras que proyectan sobre la tierra de los cuatro reyes, como cuatro revelaciones._

 _Cuatro fuerzas lucharán por la corona._

 _Cuatro plagas rasgaran el mundo allá por donde pase el Líder Supremo._

 _Cuatro los ejes dibujados bajo la piel del enemigo para soportar el peso del mundo._

 _Cuatro los infiernos en los que el tiempo se alcanza sí mismo._

 _Alfa y Omega. Principio y Final. Vida y Muerte. Bien y Mal._

 _Y un universo que se expande entremedio, donde todo se eleva y todo cae, dónde todo se origina y todo muere, hasta consumir la eternidad en su mismo conflicto._

 _Se alzará altivo de rostro y entendido en enigmas. Gobernará en sabiduría y furia divina, toda suerte de riquezas serán la escala del manto que le cubre, labrado en oro y cielo. Su poder se fortalecerá, mas no con fuerza propia pues este falso dios atará a la bestia, para profanar y desgarrar a su antojo. Arderán desde las tierras baldías hasta los hogares buenos. Vencerá, rodeado por su horrible turba, en todo abismo encendido, con un poder cuatro veces superior al espacio que mide el día de la noche._

 _Una bestia perfecta en todo desde el día de su creación hasta su caída. Porque las bestias se sacrifican cuando alcanzan el trono sobre el que se asienta el Líder Supremo, profanando un santuario que se sabe usurpado._

 _Así, lo precipitó de cabeza, en una prisión de meteorito, hasta el fondo último del océano más profundo, para que yaciera allí, encadenado por atreverse a dudar. Vencido quedó, confundido pero inmortal, porque su destino le reservaba para una cólera mayor. Pues ahora, tanto el recuerdo de la felicidad perdida como el de la pena eterna lo devoran. Pero él espera, con sus ojos extraviados que atestiguan inmenso desaliento y aflicción, unidos a un orgullo indomable y a un odio endurecido._

 _Él espera y ese es el peor castigo._

 _Pero después encontrará una estrella cuyo nombre a fuego encarnado está, y un horrible sacrilegio se cometerá ante el altar de su signo. Cuatro lunas como cuatro luceros alumbrarán la noche con sus votos._

 _La mujer conquistará el corazón de la bestia. Y el hombre traerá la destrucción que caerá sobre el autor de sus horrores."_

Esperaba ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, una vez los levantara del texto para mirarle. Lágrimas, dolor, tristeza, odio… Pero no. La realidad era distinta, ella era distinta.

Sus ojos no mostraban miedo, sino que estaban viendo hilos conectándose entre sí ante sus narices. Y podía leer sus labios, reproduciendo una frase en bucle mientras los ojos de la chica caían en su bloc de notas… Y de nuevo en él. Y de nuevo en el bloc. Para regresar a él.

-"Cuatro los ejes dibujados bajo la piel del enemigo para soportar el peso del mundo."… ¿Son tus marcas?- Kylo se mantuvo en silencio mientras Rey empezaba a echar humo por las orejas de lo rápido que pensaba.- ¡Oh, por la Fuerza, son tus… tus…!- Le apartó un poco, echándole hacia atrás levemente, con tal de que la luz incidiera justo en su pecho, luego le movió para que alumbrara el brazo, luego su cadera… Y le miró a los ojos mientras ambos pensaban en el símbolo de su espalda.- ¡Son tus "esto"!- Gritó, señalándolos.- ¿Qué son? ¡¿Lo sabías?!- Él aspiró aire, desviando la mirada para envalentonarse, pero cuando fue a hablar, ella se adelantó.- ¡Y espera! ¡La prisión de meteorito!- Regresó a esa parte, releyéndola.- ¡Eres tú!

-No es que sea yo, Rey…- Ella levantó los ojos, con la boca entreabierta y la sorpresa azotándola cada vez más fuerte.- Es que es mí profecía… -Tomó aire a la par que sostenía la manita de la chica, llevándola hasta su nombre.- Y empiezo a pensar que… He encontrado a mi estrella.


	15. 15 El Emperador

**15\. El Emperador**

Se estaba entreteniendo con el tamborileo de sus garras al golpear el colchón, creando melodías con ellos, ritmos pegadizos que, al menos, le mantenían la cabeza alejada de toda maldición posible. Y es que el pobre demonio esperaba que la curiosidad de Rey se viera saciada con aquella última frase, aquella última y maldita frase que le había lanzado como un cuchillo porque ¿quién no dejaría lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo para comerle la boca con desesperación tras aquella sentencia? ¿Quién no se hubiera derretido ante él con el ronroneo y la cadencia de su "creo que he encontrado a mi estrella"? ¿Quién?

En efecto, la respuesta era siempre la misma. Cualquiera hubiera dejado lo que estaba haciendo con tal de volver a revolcarse con él en el colchón. Cualquiera le hubiera comido la boca tras aquella frase, que sabía más a declaración que a capricho del azar. Cualquiera, absolutamente cualquiera… Excepto Rey.

Porque Rey… Rey no era cualquiera.

Y Kylo empezaba a ver el doble filo de esa característica pues la chica era distinta, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Distinta y condenadamente curiosa.

Chistó con la lengua antes de removerse, llevaba un buen rato boca abajo ahora que podía. El fluir del momento le había rebajado la excitación, al menos en su entrepierna porque por dentro seguía tan ansioso y desesperado como hacía… casi, quizá, tres o cuatro horas. Volvió a gruñir y volvió a recibir la misma respuesta por su parte.

Una caricia. Una caricia en el pelo, por parte de la manita decidida de la chica, que descendió hasta su mejilla y llegó al fin a su mentón. Y Kylo, desesperado por más, a veces se movía, sincronizándose con el toque de Rey. Desesperado. Ansiando más.

-Estoy a punto de encontrar algo…- Dijo ella.

Lo peor es que esa frase había tenido efecto en él la primera vez que Rey la había dicho… Pero después de soltar lo mismo doce veces después, empezó a perder efecto sin que ella lo supiera.

Kylo ya lo creía que estaba a punto de encontrar algo, por supuesto que sí. Y era él, cargando contra ella, cobrándoselas todas seguiditas. Gruñó de nuevo y Rey le acarició el mentón una última vez, sin mirarle. Llevaba tiempo sin apartar los ojos de sus anotaciones porque una vez, un detective, le dijo que poniendo todas las pistas frente a ella y contemplándolas una y otra vez, al final vería el hilo conector. Una relación. Algo que lo uniera todo. Y estaba convencida de estar cerca, malditamente cerca. Lo presentía en sus entrañas, en la Fuerza.

Viró los ojos al libro de Maz una última vez, buscando un símbolo concreto, algo que tuviera relación. Y Kylo iba a soltar otro gruñido hasta que la chica dio un pequeño respingo, acabando de descubrir algo. Viró los ojos a sus anotaciones una vez más y él empezó a incorporarse al sentir que su espalda ya no le hacía falta para nada. Se quedó mirándola, embobado. Ella, arrodillada en el suelo y apoyada en la cama junto a él, como si le doliera separarse. Y él, ahora sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola con curiosidad…

Pero Rey cerró el libro con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón.

-Mierda…- Kylo arrugó el entrecejo y la chica se levantó.- Voy al baño. Necesito lavarme la cara.- Su sentimiento de fracaso pesaba toneladas en sus palabras. Y mientras él la veía marcharse, empezó a sentir algo que tenía prohibido sentir, porque era contraproducente para su misión, para lo que fue creado… Y era extraño.

Se sentía inútil.

Totalmente inservible. Un peso, una carga. Algo que molesta, que estorba. Algo que no debería estar ahí porque dificulta las cosas. Y él podía ayudar, podría hacerlo de no tener los recuerdos bloqueados. Sus propios recuerdos con acceso restringido. Y le encantaría poder acceder a ellos, lo tenía ahí, ese calambre circulando en su cabeza, buscando con desesperación las palabras, la solución. Porque la tenía, pero a la vez no.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a su pequeña salir del baño, frotándose la cara y quedándose parada, mirándole desde su posición. Le vio perdido dentro de sí mismo, otra vez. Era algo que no dejaba de hacer y ella no podía no sentirse responsable. Y, ahora que se había tomado un pequeño descanso, empezó a ver la injusticia del momento. A ella le hubiera molestado con creces quedarse a medias en el sexo, ya le había pasado con otras parejas. Parejas terribles en las que el tipo se corría antes y ahí se terminaba el juego. Obligándose ella misma, en los siguientes encuentros, a intentar llegar antes que su pareja. A veces lo conseguía, pero cuando no… Era terrible.

Y él debía sentirse así.

Rey empezó a experimentar un pequeño sentimiento de vergüenza, cierta culpabilidad, crecer en ella a medida que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sorprendida de ver que no le prestaba atención. Que estaba tan absorbido en su propia cabeza que no era capaz de ver nada más allá.

Rey detuvo sus andares justo frente a él, bajó los ojos a sus libros, esparcidos por todas partes. Algo le gritaba que necesitaba un descanso, una desconexión emotiva antes de retomar el acertijo. O al menos apuntarlo entero.

Volvió a mirarle y él seguía igual. Absorto. No podía dejarle así… Y se acercó, apoyando las manos en sus propias rodillas, venciéndose hacia delante, dejando que su pelo se aproximara a la cara del demonio, haciendo que captara su aroma, y ella le susurró en la oreja.

-Kylo…- No le veía por la posición, pero juraría que ya le tenía con ella otra vez.- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-Jugó, sabiendo que él estaba ya hasta el cuerno, y nunca mejor dicho, de sus peticiones. Y, una vez más, ronroneó en respuesta, dándole pie a su proposición, bajando los pies al suelo. Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver que Kylo le estaba preparando el terreno sin darse cuenta.

Rey dejó que una de sus manos se apoyara ahora en la rodilla de él, subiendo de forma ascendente hacia su ingle mientras ella se posicionaba entre sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarle. Y Kylo observándola, pensando que aquella tortura seguiría más allá…

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña?- Habló, queriendo terminar con todo ese infierno cuanto antes. Ella se mordió el labio y se recreó viendo sus expresiones justo cuando le sostuvo en un puño. Le vio contener poner los ojos en blanco, si es que sus corneas negras se blanqueaban en un punto, y contuvo su boca para no dar una bocanada.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?- Le rogó con una cadencia pasmosa, empezando a masajearle lenta, muy lentamente, despertándole. Él estaba desubicado y ella quería seguir aprovechando toda esa ventaja el tiempo que él le permitiera.- Perdóname… por hacerte sufrir.- Y se adelantó a su entrepierna, pasando la lengua por su tronco, llegando a la punta y besándola con timidez.- ¿Me perdonas…por favor? – No le dio la oportunidad de responder mientras volvía a medirle con la lengua, alzando la mirada hacia él antes de volver a bajar hasta su base sólo presionando sus labios, haciendo una suave ventosa mientras le humedecía con su saliva. - ¿hum? – Ese ronroneo mandó una suave descarga por todo su cuerpo. La chica no tenía ni idea del poder que tenía sobre él. Que veía su cuerpo, con sus dulces curvas extenderse debajo de él y perdía todo el sentido. – Perdóname, Kylo. – Le pidió ella justo antes de tratar de introducirle en su boca, sin poder contenerle entero y aun trabajándole suavemente con la mano.

Sintió cómo ella sacaba la lengua, obligándose a abrir más la boca, y lamerle en un recorrido de vuelta antes de apartar sus labios de él y un suave sonidito escapó de su garganta cuando él llevó su zarpa hasta su cabeza, pasando con cuidado sus dedos afilados por su pelo. Sin embargo, ella sólo detuvo sus cuidados momentáneamente, mientras su manita comenzó a acariciarle, teniéndole muy cerca de su carita, besándole y lamiéndole, y haciendo que cerrara los ojos sólo un momento. Sólo un momento. Y fue como si ella lo aprovechara.

Escuchó un suave golpeteo y luego se estremeció cuando una sensación de placer subió por su cuerpo. Gimió suavemente cuando sucedió de nuevo, sus ojos volvieron a mirarla una vez más.

Ella estaba golpeando su polla contra su cara, sus labios, suaves, húmedos e hinchados; sus mejillas, sonrojadas con alguna mezcla de su excitación y su piel golpeando la de ella. Él miró con avidez mientras ella se abofeteaba suavemente varias veces con él, sus caderas se sacudieron ante la sensación. Fue increíble, nunca había sentido algo así antes. Ese suave golpe, su pecas enrojeciéndose y él contra sus labios antes de que su lengua volviera a acariciarle, a recorrerle y arrebatarle hasta el último resquicio de razón. No quería comportarse como un animal con ella, podía hacerle daño, no quería. Y sin embargo…

Ella le arrastraba de nuevo hacia el calor de su boca y Kylo gimió ante la sensación, mientras sus dedos se engarfiaban tras su cabeza. Rey tomaba toda la longitud que podía en su boca, cogía aire y volvía a intentarlo. Ella aceleró el paso y él también, usando su mano para casi empujarla hacia abajo por toda su envergadura, y apenas le contenía la mitad.

Contra la percepción de la chica, la garra que apresaba su cabeza no le permitía retirarse y Kylo gimió al sentir las contracciones de su garganta, presionándole y haciéndole ver el cielo. Se inclinó hasta ella hasta casi poder susurrarla en el oído, aun conteniéndole cuanto podía y notando los hilillos de saliva que se escurrían de su boca, atragantándose con él. Retiro su pelo de la cara y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. Una caricia tierna en contraste con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No, pequeña. ¿Por quién me has tomado? – Le respondió con un gruñido gutural vibrando en su pecho, haciendo que ella alzara la mirada ante él, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos por el esfuerzo y él aun dentro de su boca, pudiendo sentir la pared de su garganta convulsionando. – El demonio no perdona. – Y él gimió cuando la sintió sacar la lengua para hacer más hueco en su boca, lamiéndole en su recorrido de vuelta cuando la garra de Kylo dejó de presionar su cabeza, sacándole entero y deteniéndose para respirar, recuperar el aliento mientras esparcía besos húmedos por todo él antes de volver a intentarlo. – Oh, joder. – Kylo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro al aire. Luego bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, viéndose desaparecer entre sus labios. Volvió a peinar su pelo hacia atrás y ella levantó su mirada hacia él, atrapándole. – Eso es, pequeña, mírame. – Quería sus ojazos verdes sobre él todo el tiempo, verla mirarle como él la miraba a ella. Volvió a inclinarse y esta vez, en lugar de volver a ejercer presión sobre su cabeza, atrapó su melena en un puño y tiró de ella, haciendo que le sacara de su boca con un húmedo y sonoro pop. - ¿Te crees que no sé lo que estás intentando? – Rey podría haberle mirado como si no supiera a qué se refería, o con cierto brillo de culpa, pero no había nada de eso en sus ojos. Sólo le habían pillado la travesura y ella no se arrepentía. Tiró aun más de su melena, haciendo que arqueara el cuello y le costara mantenerle la mirada. – Conozco mi resistencia pero hoy vamos a descubrir la tuya.

Se levantó del borde de la cama, irguiéndose ante ella y arrastrándola hasta la cama, dejándola en posición ante él, a cuatro patas sobre el colchón. Kylo se inclinó sobre ella, sin rozar ni una pulgada de su piel, todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, como la mala sombra de un augurio. Y Rey no tenía ningún miedo, sólo sentía anticipación y unas ganas que devoraban ya los bordes de su paciencia. Y él ni siquiera había empezado.

Kylo masajeó con las yemas de sus dedos la zona tirante de su cuero cabelludo hasta que a ella se le dieron la vuelta los ojos y cabeceó contra su pecho mientras la otra zarpa de Kylo copaba su cara, ladeándola hacia él tanto como pudo, y le estrujaba las mejillas, exponiendo sus labios enrojecidos a un beso voraz. Una caricia tierna para un gesto tan brusco que le sacó un gemido cuando sintió su lengua invadiendo su boca, encontrando la suya y uniéndose en un baile en llamas.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, Kylo? – Le preguntó en apenas un susurro contra su boca, recordando el juego que habían dejado a la mitad en el baño. Y, al instante, ella separó un poco más sus rodillas, reacomodándose y exponiéndose a él. - ¿Estás seguro de que vas a castigarme? – Le provocó antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el colchón, estirando los brazos, extendiéndose lánguida cuan larga era y alzando más el culo hacia él, mirándole por encima del hombro, erguido tras ella.

Y lo peor, lo peor, fue verle sonreír. Porque aquello tenía que ser malo.

Con esa actitud, lo que normalmente había conseguido Rey es que otros se amedrentaran, trataran de esforzarse un poco más y resultaran aun más patéticos. No le duraban demasiado. Pero esta vez, absolutamente todo era diferente.

Y cuando sintió su mano colarse debajo de ella, acariciando su vientre, un nudo de nervios se asentó en su estómago. Su garra recorría su piel con suavidad, cierta dulzura y muchísimo cuidado, llegando a su ombligo, al monte de vello rizado y luego… a su centro, donde se concentraba toda su humedad y sus nervios respondían exagerados de excitación. La yema de su dedo le dio una caricia circular, perezosamente lenta, arrancándole un ronroneo, para luego extender su humedad por toda su hendidura.

Ni siquiera le vio, pero en seguida le sintió sobre su espalda. Y luego una caricia de su lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole abrir los ojos y jadear.

-Estás empapada, pequeña. – Le dijo en un susurro, subiéndole la temperatura mientras volvía a surcarla. Ella sólo pudo responderle con un gemido quedo atrapado en la garganta. – No deberías provocarme cuando estás así. – Posando los labios sobre su hombro lleno de pecas. – Esto sólo te lo va a poner más difícil. – Y recorrió su espalda dejando un sendero de besos por toda su columna, desde su nuca, despertando escalofríos, hasta haya dónde la espalda perdía su nombre.

Rey sintió sus agarras, afincándose en sus costados, sosteniéndola con una facilidad que sólo podía ser suya, por su anatomía malditamente perfecta. Kylo le privaba del movimiento de sus caderas, evitando rehuirle, como si fuera a hacerlo… Y entonces Rey apretó el puño, sosteniendo las sábanas cuando sintió la lengua de Kylo recorrerla desde abajo hasta arriba… demasiado arriba. Se removió, asustada, vergonzosa, pero el apretó su agarre, manteniéndola en el sitio.

-Quieta.

-No.- Respondió por inercia. Kylo rió a sus espaldas.

-¿No?- Otra lamida, lenta, larga y demasiado alta hizo que Rey apretara todavía más el puño.- Me cuesta creerte, pequeña.

-Para…- Gruñó, bajando la cabeza, hundiéndola en las sábanas mientras intentaba moverse pero Kylo insistía demasiado, colando la lengua justo entre sus nalgas.- ¡Estate quieto!- Gruñó, dándole un manotazo justo en su antebrazo, sacándole una risotada.

-¿Por qué?- Sintió su barbilla aboyarse justo en el final de su espalda.- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?- Ronroneó con insolencia, sonrojándola y haciendo que apretara la mandíbula con fuerza.- No me das asco, pequeña… Más quisieras.

-Cabrón…- Le recriminó y le volvió a escuchar reírse con fuerza, aflojando el agarre esta vez.

-¿Lo dices por los cuernos?- Y no le dio tiempo a responder, otra lamida, directa en su centro, le puso los ojos en blanco y un gemido atorado justo al final de su garganta.

Y fue arrastrándose y a ella con él, haciendo que gateara hacia atrás mientras él no dejaba de atenderla con énfasis. Lamida tras lamida, ella retrocediendo y cuando llegó justo al borde de la cama, Kylo se separó de ella, guiando sus piernas hasta apoyar los pies en el suelo y siguió retrocediendo hasta que ella quedó justo encima de él, en el suelo, lejos de su boca, para el disgusto del demonio, quien atrapó de nuevo las caderas de Rey y jaló de ella, conduciéndola hasta su lengua mientras empujaba con su garra la espalda de la chica, indicándole que descendiera…Y le atendiera como debía.

Era la postura sexual que más desconcertaba a Rey, el maldito sesenta-y-nueve no tenía sentido en su cabeza. Ya había pasado antes. No podía prestar atención a lo que le estaban haciendo…Y no se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo ella. Y Kylo no se lo ponía fácil porque sólo sentía sus atenciones y ella perdía el rumbo, boqueando, sosteniéndole en un puño mientras le masajeaba, sin poder tragarle porque estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo en voz alta.

Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, colando la lengua por cada resquicio, cada pliegue. Besándola y embebiéndose de ella, penetrándola con su sinhueso, retorciéndola en su interior, disfrutando de los gemidos de ella… Una contracción en sus paredes vaginales y Kylo sonrió ampliamente. Otra contracción. Una lubricación de más, estaba a punto… Y paró, apartándola de él, alzándola, dejando su orgasmo totalmente a medias… Y ella boqueó.

-¿Por qué paras?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Él sonrió, le encantaba su insolencia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres estudiar mis marcas?- Rey giró encima de él, sentándose en su vientre y mirándole confusa.

-¿Vas en serio?- Lloriqueó.

-¿Lo ibas tú antes, pequeña?- Rey boqueó y desvió la mirada.- Oh, no te gusta… Vaya…- Ronroneó con falsedad.- "Perdóname…"

-Capullo.

-No tanto como tú. Ya quisiera ser la mitad de capullo que tú.- Puso la zarpa en el pecho de la chica, haciendo que retrocediera hasta sentarse en sus muslos mientras él se reacomodaba, apoyándose en la mesita de noche y sosteniéndose en un puño.- Compénsame, pequeña… Y veremos si te doy un orgasmo.- Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Puedo darme un orgasmo cuando me dé a mí la gana…

-No si te inmovilizo con la Fuerza.

-Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que el inmovilizado termines siendo tú…- Pese a todo lo que esperaba ver en su cara, una sonrisa sería lo más inesperado. Y allí estaba. Una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja.

-¿No crees que merezco que me pidas perdón con más ganas?- Siguió masajeándose y Rey se relamió. Vaya que sí lo creía, se estaba portando de lujo con ella y había aguantado todo examen que Rey le hubiera querido hacer. Se reacomodó entre sus piernas y Kylo extendió la sonrisa.- ¿Vas a disculparte?- Ella cambió su actitud, mordiéndose el labio y poniendo una mirada lastimera que a Kylo le calentó el pecho como si tuviera un volcán. Rey asintió.- Demuéstramelo.

Ella fue a agacharse pero antes se dio un poco la vuelta, observando el armario, entreabierto. Usó la Fuerza para terminar de abrir una puerta, haciendo que el espejo les reflejara. Y sonrió, volviendo a su postura, agazapándose entre sus piernas, alzando el culo y dejando todo su sexo a la vista del demonio, justo en el espejo, reflejado.

Cuando Rey le agarró le sintió un poco más duro que antes y volvió a masajear, llevando una mano a sus testículos, estimulándole por todas partes antes de surcarle con la lengua, una y otra vez. Incesante, sin darle tregua. No tardó en escuchar sus primeros bufidos, jadeantes. Alzó los ojos y le encontró mirando de forma intermitente a ella y al reflejo que se alzaba ante él. Terriblemente excitado. Le mantuvo la mirada, tal y como sabía que le gustaba, pudo ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos amarillentos. Y entonces le introdujo entero en su cavidad, haciendo que a Kylo se le hiciera imposible no gemir con fuerza. Sacó la lengua en el camino de vuelta, surcándole de nuevo sin quitarle el ojo de encima, llegando a la punta y succionándola, acariciándola con los labios antes de darle un lametón. Sacándole.

Humedeció la punta de sus pequeños dedos, lubricándolos, y empezó a acariciar con ellos la punta mientras su boca se dirigía a su base, trabajándole. Y allá se le iban los ojos. Efectivamente, sus corneas eran todas negras aunque se dieran la vuelta.

-Joder… -Rey sonrió con orgullo, sin dejar de mirarle.- Joder, haz lo que has hecho antes… otra vez.- Rogó sin miedo a mostrarse vulnerable ¿Cómo podía negárselo?

-¿El qué?- Preguntó, susurrándole muy, muy cerca, alzándose. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero le gustaba verle sufrir, un poco, y cuando Kylo abrió la boca para aclarar su proposición, Rey se golpeó la cara con su miembro. Sonrió complacida cuando le vio cerrar la boca y los ojos de puro gusto.- ¿Esto?

-Sí.- Ronroneó.

-¿Otra vez?

-Joder, sí…-Y Rey volvió a hacerlo, dándose toques mientras le veía estremecerse. Y entonces le lamió de nuevo, por entero. Terminando en la punta y recreándose en ella antes de volver a intentar tragarle, con su mano trabajándole sin descanso… Y le sintió moverse, le vio, sacando de la cajonera un preservativo que le pasó a ella, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Vas a follarme?- Susurró contra su miembro, relamiéndose y sentándose sobre sus talones, dispuesta a abrir el preservativo y enfundarle, con cuidado, dándole placer hasta con ese gesto tan sencillo.

-Es una forma muy suave de decirlo.- Y, una vez sintió que estaba preparado, le dio la vuelta a la chica, encarándola al espejo, de espaldas a él, arrodillada, y él tras ella, abriéndole las piernas, susurrándole en el oído, dándole besos y lametones por el cuello mientras entraba en ella con mucha menos lentitud que las veces anteriores.

Rey lanzó un gemido que se mezcló con el gruñido gutural que vibraba en el pecho de él y Kylo, sintiéndola tan mojada, tan caliente y tan apretada a su alrededor, como si le sostuviera con un puño de hierro al rojo, tuvo que hacer amago de todas sus fuerzas y una contención que no tenía, para llevar las garras a sus caderas, sosteniéndola para que no se empalara en él. Dejó caer la frente sobre su hombro, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa seguida de un siseo.

-Quiero destrozarte, pequeña. – Le susurró al oído antes de lamer el tendón de su cuello, sintiendo como sus deditos se engarfiaban en los brazos que la mantenían quieta y suspendida a mitad de camino, y sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. – Pero no voy a hacerte daño ni voy a permitir que te lo hagas tú. – Rey usó la fuerza con la que se sostenía para empezar a moverse sobre él, sintiendo cómo su interior se adaptaba a su tamaño y aceptaba lo mucho que la estiraba y lo plena que se notaba.

Y antes de que ella pudiera ir bajando, aceptando una pulgada más, un poco más por cada segundo que sentía su humedad deslizarse de ella, Kylo se impulsó entrando en ella. El tramo ardió y Rey jadeó, arqueando su espalda. La cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, su melena cosquilleando su piel, su boca abriéndose para dejar escapar un largo y desigual gemido muy cerca de su oído.

-Joder... - Un sollozo que le supo a gloria. Sosteniéndose gracias a sus brazos, empezó a ondear las caderas, uniéndose a sus estocadas, dejándose hacer y completamente perdida hasta que sintió sus dientes punzantes raspando la piel de su cuello.

-Mírate, pequeña. – Fue un susurro decadente que le hizo alzar la mirada hasta el espejo. Y la visión era formidable, erótica y brutal. Rey no era en absoluto pequeña, pero en comparación con él…

\- Joder… - Repitió, como si se hubiera quedado sin nada mejor que decir, y las pocas neuronas que le quedaban sin chamuscar no dieran para más. – Joder, Kylo. – Su cuerpecillo se ondulaba sobre él, y el espejo le mostraba sus cuernos, su mirada amarilla y salvaje tras ella rodeada de oscuridad. Sus garras sostenían sus caderas. Y él entraba y salía de ella en un ritmo que le exprimía el sentido y convertía su cuerpo en gelatina. Los ojos se le entrecerraron por la inercia del placer al que se veía sometida y entonces… Otra embestida, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, arrancándole un gemido de la garganta.

-He dicho que te mires. – Y ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, topándose con su reflejo otra vez, mientras él. – Dime que te gusta lo que ves.

Joder, le encantaba, le encantaba verse tan invadida y conquistada por él. Sin embargo, sólo pudo tararear en respuesta, mientras él se deslizaba de una embestida a la siguiente. Y se veía a sí misma, claro que se veía, bailando obscenamente sobre él, viéndole desaparecer en su interior, una estocada tras otra, abultándose en la zona baja de su vientre. Veía su cuerpo moviéndose en sincronía al suyo y veía la cara que se le quedaba cada vez que juraba sentirle a la altura del ombligo, golpeando contra ella y ese punto dentro que exigía atención, ejerciendo presión justo por encima de donde podía sentirlo moverse dentro de ella. Y cada vez que se deslizaba fuera de ella, sentía que se humedecía aún más cuando le veía brillar con sus fluidos.

De repente, Kylo separó aun más sus rodillas, dejándola caer de lleno sobre él, aceptándole por entero para su sorpresa y ella gritó, curvándose su cuerpo con más fuerza mientras repetía el movimiento, penetrándola lenta pero poderosamente. Ella gimió cuando le sintió hundirse aún más, tomándole aún más dentro de lo que había estado antes. Su garra se apretó en su cadera y la acercó a él con cada embestida, rebotando su trasero contra sus caderas en un ritmo que pronto la hizo jadear su nombre en voz alta. Y se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió la otra zarpa abrazarle el cuello rodeando suavemente su garganta, segurísima de que sentiría la vibración de todos sus gemidos contra su palma.

Aquello era demasiado. Ella, absolutamente abierta ante el espejo. Él, entrando y saliendo de ella impasible y sin piedad. Le sentía por todas partes. Estaba a su espalda y podía verle. Y sus zarpas apretaban con firmeza su cuerpo contra él. Se sentía más grande, le hacía temblar con cada golpe lento. Podría haber jurado que sentía cada cresta y estoque mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Rey gritó de nuevo mientras presionaba un poquito más profundo.

-Gritas tan bonito para mí, pequeña.- Puntuó esa afirmación con un golpe casi castigador de sus caderas. Ella sollozó ante la sensación, pero pronto se cortó cuando Kylo le apretó la garganta una vez más. Su fuerte agarre en su cuello la hizo sentir como si su sangre la atravesara demasiado rápido, incrementando su placer aún más. – Mira cómo me tomas, lo bien que lo haces. – Y cuando Rey volvió a dirigir su vista nublada por el placer al espejo, le vio completamente dentro de ella, sus uñas clavadas en sus brazos, su garra alrededor de su cuello, su mirada dorada deleitándose antes de volver a martillarse sin cesar hasta que los gemidos se sucedieron tan rápido que serían un grito si no fuera por la fuerza que Kylo ejercía sobre su garganta. – Quiero verte así siempre, pequeña. – Se detuvo lo suficiente como para que recuperara el aliento, pero en el momento en que ella comenzó a llenar la habitación con sus gemidos, la interrumpió con la presión de su mano. Sus gemidos se volvieron agudos pero más silenciosos, lloriqueando ansiosamente mientras aceleraba su ritmo. – Suave, apretada, empapada y abierta para mí. – Y lo sentenció con un mordisco en el hueco de su cuello, pinzándole todos los músculos del cuerpo en un nuevo estado de suspensión que la dejó completamente a su merced y a su delicioso tormento.

Ahora sí que sí, definitivamente era demasiado para ella, sentía que no podía más, que se le acumulaba el placer en ondas expansivas que no llegaban a explotar, y sólo necesitaba un toque, una caricia en un punto exacto. Deslizó su mano, creyendo de hecho que a Kylo le encantaría mirarla. Sin embargo, su zarpa se apretó más alrededor de su cuello, nublando su mirada y él se quedó completamente quieto dentro de ella, una embestida profunda que la dejó paralizada al instante. Él la obligó a ladear la cabeza hasta encararle y le vio sacar su lengua hasta lamer sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Su gruñido feroz vibraba contra ella con un matiz de censura autoritaria que la hizo parpadear un par de veces. Qué creía él que ella estaba haciendo. - ¿Te he pedido que te toques? – Chasqueó con la lengua, negando suavemente. Y entonces, sostenida completamente por sus fuertes brazos y sin salir de ella, le sintió inclinarse hasta que ella quedó con medio cuerpo completamente tendido sobre el suelo, el culo alzado hacia él y Kylo erguiéndose sobre ella. - ¿Te creías que esto estaba terminando, pequeña? – Se regodeó, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Y lo sabía porque le seguía viendo reflejado en el espejo. Ella, con su carita pegada al suelo y la mirada alzada hacia él y Kylo, sin perderse un solo detalle antes de inclinarse hacia ella y cubrir su espalda con la amplitud de su pecho, apoyando una garra a un lado de su cabeza para poder cogerle la barbilla con la otra, alzando su carita hacia el reflejo. – No quiero que apartes la mirada de aquí, Rey… - Le susurró en un gruñido contra su mejilla, mirándoles a ambos justo cuando volvía a embestirla y veía su cara de placer de nuevo ante él. – Quiero te veas como yo te veo. – Se deslizó a través de ella, casi, casi saliendo, antes de darle otra estocada. – Preciosa… - Su garra de vuelta a su cuello y mientras resbalaba en ella con un ritmo poco a poco más persistente, Rey gimió sin que pudiera hacerla callar ningún agarre lo suficientemente fuerte. – Y deseando correrte.

La embestida que siguió a la fuerza de su frase casi consigue partirla en dos, haciéndola boquear, incapaz de gemir. No había ruido en ese trozo de la galaxia capaz de expresar lo que ella sentía. Otra más, siguiendo a la anterior y otra, y otra y de nuevo otra hasta que sus zarpas la sostuvieron de nuevo, levantándola del suelo y desubicándola. Empezaba a estar tan perdida en su excitación que ya no sabía ni en qué postura se encontraba hasta que prestaba atención. Kylo se sentó de espaldas al espejo, apoyado en éste y con ella encima, sentada sobre sus caderas sin separarse de él mientras seguía estocándola. Le levantó la camiseta que Rey se había dignado a ponerse mientras le estudiaba, dejando libres sus pequeños pechos que rebotaban junto a ella, al ritmo que él marcaba.

Bajó la cabeza hasta llegar a ellos, embebiéndose mientras Rey se aferraba a su cuello, sintiendo cada estocada, cada lamida, cada estímulo mientras se veía saltando en su reflejo, despeinada, sonrojada, excitada, con ganas de correrse… Joder que si las tenía.

-Me quiero correr…- Musitó casi en un susurro. Cerrando los ojos del placer que la recorría.

-¿Y a qué esperas, pequeña?- Habló con aquella voz que había conocido todos los pecados de la galaxia, ronroneando, incitándola a otro más. A un pecado más. Rey jadeaba, sin poder responder y él rodó los ojos dentro de sus párpados, tomando a la chica por la cabecita.- Yo no sé si voy a poder aguantar más…- Gruñó, cargando contra ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras no dejaba de castigarla con sus penetraciones.

-No… No te corras antes que yo, Kylo, por favor…- Le rogó. No, por todos los lores, no quería que dejara de embestirla. Pero cuanto más se esforzaba en correrse, más sentía que perdía su orgasmo. Dejó salir el aire por la boca, exhausta, cansada. Joder, quería correrse y que él se corriera también, joder… Joder…

Entonces la garra en su cabeza hizo fuerza, apartándola de él mientras Kylo seguía sin darle tregua, Rey prácticamente quedó suspendida de torso hacia arriba, apoyada en el antebrazo del demonio, exponiéndole su pecho, rebotando, y su carita de desesperación. Él recolocó la mano en su cabeza, sin dejar de estimularla, y cerró los ojos, entrando en su cabeza y Rey cediéndole el paso.

Aquello fue demasiado. Era como si hubiera encontrado el interruptor adecuado, la rueda con la que controlaba su excitación. Y Kylo le había dado volumen hasta casi romperla. El grito que Rey proyectó le supo a gloria, recompensándola con varias estocadas seguidas, rápidas, haciendo que su gemido se entrecortara debido a los saltos que daba sin querer. Y justo cuando volvió a lamerle los pezones, Rey chilló corriéndose. Casi estallando ante él, mirándole. Y el calor en su vientre a punto de quemarla entera. Y cuando sentía que todo la sobrepasaba, empezó a percatarse de que Kylo no se había detenido con sus embestidas. Ella tragó saliva, mirándole, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo sus paredes cerrarse a la par que bajaba su excitación. Era gloriosamente doloroso, se sentía estirándose a su merced y Kylo estocando.

-¿Te hago daño?- Preguntó con dificultad, estaba entrecortado por sus propios movimientos. Rey negó primero con la cabeza y entonces él se aceleró.- Quiero correrme dentro de ti.- Le confesó y ella, mirándole, sin cambiar de postura, exhibiendo sus pechitos rebotar ante él. Y de nuevo se aceleró, estocándola con velocidad. Ella boqueó y él atrapó su cuello con la zarpa que tenía libre.- Joder, pequeña, me asfixias.- Confesó en un susurro apenas audible, saliendo de él junto a su respiración.- Estás tan apretada.

-Y tú tan grande…- Confesó. Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que se mantenía en una zona baja, muy al principio de su excitación, como si las estocadas la mantuvieran en el sitio. Y ella hizo lo mismo con él, sosteniéndole por un asta, adelantándose y atrapándole los labios en un beso apasionado, fiero, intenso. Kylo siguió impulsándose hasta que tuvo que romper el contacto, gimiendo sobre sus labios y corriéndose. Finalmente corriéndose.

Rebajó el ritmo poco a poco, sintiendo las réplicas de su orgasmo, uno que se le había quedado atorado en el estómago pero que, al fin, había liberado. Y Rey le sonrió de vuelta, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Mi demonio está contento?- Habló sobre sus labios. Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y recomponiéndose. Ella le apartó el pelo de su frente sudorosa, recostando la suya en sus cuernos.- ¿Me he ganado tu perdón?- Y él alzó los ojos, encontrándola.

-Te has ganado más que eso, pequeña.

Pero no podía decirle a su criaturilla infernal qué era lo que acababa de entregarle sin darse cuenta siquiera.

…

Rey había hecho la comida aún a sabiendas de que él no bajaría a por su plato. Tras ducharse se había dejado caer en la cama, exhausto. Cansado. Y ella sonrió, viéndole allí y dándole espacio para que descansara, bajando al piso de abajo con aquella pila de libros y anotaciones, dispuesta a descubrir la clave de todo, dispuesta a descifrar los enigmas que Kylo tenía en la piel. Porque sí, podía hacerse una idea gracias al libro que había tomado prestado de la tienda de Maz, pero otra muy distinta era añadir coherencia a ese texto, interpretarlo. Y estaba perdida. Pero cerca, muy cerca. Lo notaba… Quizá solo… sólo tenía que cambiar de perspectiva.

O cambiar de preposición.

Oh, por la Fuerza. Ella era forense, no lingüista. Y aunque siempre había tenido cierta debilidad por los idiomas, a excepción de la lengua gungan, tenía que reconocer que cuando le mezclaban el idioma sith con variedades de otros tantos, empezaba a perderse. Sí, sí, la palabra "siqsa" la tenía muy clara, se repetía constantemente. Pero le tenía autentico pavor a no estar traduciendo bien una declinación o una preposición. Todo el mundo sabe que no es lo mismo "en" que "sobre", aunque puedan parecerse mucho. Y confundir un "por" con un "para" podía provocar que, en lugar de deshacer un hechizo, abrir un sello y desentramar un misterio, Kylo explotara por los aires.

Lo cual era una idea horrenda.

Se frotó la cara, apartándose el pelo de la cara con un movimiento rápido y subió los pies al sofá, dispuesta a darse en un doscientos por cien en su misión personal por solucionar aquel embrollo. Ya no era ni por el pacto, ni por nada. Era por Kylo, quería ayudarle, de veras que sí. Y, por supuesto, estaba intrigadísima.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que, la Fuerza supiera cómo, al parecer, sus intereses se habían unido en uno solo.

No había tenido ni idea de todo aquello cuando hablaron aquel pacto. Ese "Te ayudo a dar con el asesino y tú me liberas" que había resultado colindar en ese mismo punto. Y ayudar a Kylo era también conseguir lo que ella quería. Así que estaba realmente implicada y absorta en sus anotaciones, sus esquemas de gramática y sintaxis antigua y con la mente llena de símbolos que se entrelazaban y cruzaban en un laberinto de incógnitas.

Cuando empezó a sentir que le palpitaban las sienes, se quedó paralizada mientras una parte de su mente daba con hilo brillante que podía seguir. Respiró tan lenta y pausadamente como pudo y trató de tranquilizar su corazón. Ya le había pasado antes, eso de estar a punto de dar con algo y que luego tuviera que soltarlo. Pero aún así, volvió a comprobarlo.

Y casi se tira del sofá.

Que le partiera un rayo si no sabía perfectamente cuál era ese sello con el que había dado.

Cogió el libro y el cuaderno en el que tenía apuntadas las palabras que se habían desvelado ante sus ojos como si estuvieran marcadas, y corrió escaleras arriba, derrapando y casi dándose de bruces contra el siguiente peldaño. No sabía si era el entusiasmo, la resolución o la euforia de ver que todo su esfuerzo le dejaba dar el primer paso con verdadera garantía de éxito. Porque lo tenía. ¡Lo tenía, joder!

Al asomarse a la habitación, se frenó en el marco de la puerta. Le extrañaba que Kylo siguiera dormido con el alboroto que acababa de liar en la escalera. Pero, al poco que se acercaba y ladeaba la cabeza para contemplarle, una sonrisa se extendía entre sus comisuras. Era completamente normal que estuviera reventado después de lo que acababan de hacer y de lo bien que se había portado mientras ella le estudiaba.

Dejó con cuidado el libro sobre la mesilla, abierto por la página que necesitaba y, a un lado, el cuaderno con el resultado final de todo su esfuerzo sobre ese primer sello. Luego, se quedó a un lado de la cama, buscando el dichoso sello, sus símbolos y sus entramados, tan parecido a los de los demás pero tan inherentemente único como el resto.

Aprovechó que Kylo se había dormido de lado para asegurarse de que no era el de la espalda. Y, al descartarlo, se vio necesitando que se diera la vuelta. Sería de tener una malísima suerte que se volcara justo hacia donde menos lo necesitaba, quedando bocabajo. Así que, procurando no interrumpir su sueño, dio la vuelta a la cama hasta situarse delante de él y observar los que le quedaban.

Apenas era capaz de diferenciarlos así.

Se apoyó con cuidado en el colchón, sintiéndolo hundirse bajo su pecho y se acercó más a él, centrando la mirada en el de la cadera. Demasiado pronto le sintió murmurar algo y moverse hasta quedar bocarriba, y ella apenas podía creer su suerte, que le permitía acercarse un poco más y descartar también el que se dibujaba en su pecho.

Lo que no se vio venir fue el roce de sus garras en el interior de sus muslos en una caricia ascendente que le hizo dar un respingo. Le vio sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados. Rey atrapó su zarpa antes de que siguiera y aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Si había descartado todos los sellos, sólo quedaba uno.

-¿Aún estás sensible o tienes ganas de más? – Le provocó con una cadencia gutural y adormilada que le llenó el pecho de ternura.

-No soy yo la que se está echando una siesta. – Le soltó bajito. Kylo sonrió y se echó el brazo sobre los ojos. Entonces lo vio. Ese era. ¡ESE ERA! El maldito sello del Legado.

Alzó la mano hasta el sello, sin rozarlo siquiera, apenas a un par de centímetros de su piel. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que un ramalazo contenido de Fuerza recorriera su brazo hasta la palma de su mano. Supo el momento exacto en el que Kylo sintió el calor concentrándose en el sello y Rey le sujetó con la mano libre para que no se moviera.

-Rey. – Trató de llamarla, como si estuviera lejísimo dentro de sí misma, cuando no podía sino sentirse más cerca. -¡Rey! – Volvió a llamarla, intentando detenerla. -¡Para! – Y la sutil nota de miedo que escuchó en su voz fue suficiente para dejarla en suspensión, anclando su mirada a la suya antes de inclinarse por completo y posar sus labios en los suyos, sin que los dos dejaran de sentir la Fuerza palpitar a su alrededor en ese mismo momento. - ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó contra sus labios. No quería morir implosionado por sus propios sellos. Tironeó del agarre que ejercía Rey cuando la vio erguirse sobre él, poderosa y capaz. – Pequeña… - Eso hizo que Rey apartara la mano que mantenía el brazo en su sitio, pero él no lo movió, sintiendo el tirón del sello unido de repente a la Fuerza luminosa de la chica.

\- Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Kylo. – Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla que portaba la cicatriz de su encuentro, surcándola con cuidado y casi, el demonio diría, con cariño. – Confía en mí. – Un tirón más y, de repente, el sello se extendió ante ellos como un holograma azul eléctrico, como proyectado desde su piel hasta el espacio que había entre ellos dos. Una respiración lenta, profunda y calmada surco el pecho de Rey mientras Kylo no sabía dónde posar los ojos, si en el algoritmo insondable que tenía frente a él o hacia Rey, tan inmersa en aquello que parecía no verle, y no sabía si era una buena señal o no. Entonces, las palabras fluyeron a través de ella. – _Cada_ _intento de salvación lleva en su seno nuevas formas de masacre_. – Kylo definitivamente centró la mirada en ella, casi incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando y sintiéndose aterrado por las opciones, para bien y para mal, sin saber cuál era cuál. – _Y los hijos, condenados a empequeñecer ante las leyendas que les preceden, serán capaces de escribir la crónica de su propia muerte._ – Kylo tragó saliva, sintiendo que el brazo le ardía y la piel tiraba como si se la fueran a arrancar de un tirón. Pero se mantuvo quieto, intentando controlar su propio terror. De repente, sentía que tenía muchas cosas que decirle a esa chica antes de volatilizarse en millones de partículas si aquello salía mal. – _Las rosas siempre sobreviven a los muros que les dan sombra._ – Y entonces, se sucedió la explosión. Pero no dentro de sí mismo. El sello proyectado en luz se extendió ante ellos hasta hacerse enorme y estamparse contra la pared de la ventana, a su lado. La respuesta más instintiva de Kylo fue cobijar a Rey bajo su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo, hasta que las paredes dejaron de temblar.

Bajó la cabeza hacia ella, completamente refugiada contra su pecho y las vibraciones de la Fuerza reducidas a cero justo cuando ella alzaba sus ojos verdes hacia él.

Lo que Kylo no esperaba fue toda aquella luz de repente, cegándole dentro. Y todos los recuerdos que se escondían en ese agujero agolpándose por salir a la vez que el resto.

Entonces se alzó como un resorte, trastabillando, bajando de la cama mientras ponía la vista perdida sus orbes amarillos desaparecieron en absoluta oscuridad. Rey le miraba desde la cama, aterrorizada, sin saber qué hacer, igual que él…

Kylo empezó a notar una presión terrible en su cabeza, haciendo que llevara las manos allí mientras daba con la espalda en la pared. No veía nada y lo sentía todo. Demasiado de golpe, como un embudo que se desborda de tanto líquido. Sólo que a él le estaban obligando a tragar sin desbordarse. Y era horrible.

Apretó las garras contra su cabeza, atrapando mechones de su pelo, sintiendo que iba a estallarle la cabeza. Y la golpeó una vez contra la pared. Dos. Tres…

Aquello fue suficiente. Rey se levantó de un salto, yendo hacia él, llamándole, forcejeando contra su fuerza inmensa y descontrolada. Otro golpe, acallado por los gritos de él, haciendo temblar el cristal, la luz parpadeando y todo a punto de venirse abajo. Rey no podía estar más atemorizada. Pero no por la casa y mucho menos por ella. Sino por él.

Y otro golpe más, el definitivo.

Y Kylo se precipitó sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Y ella abrazándole por detrás, sintiéndose inservible, insuficiente… Pero estaba allí.

-Estos son tus primeros pasos…- Susurró Kylo con una voz que no era suya, era suave. Dulce. Familiar.- Estos son tus primeros pasos…

-¿Kylo?

Pero no respondía. Se había quedado atrapado allí, en esa frase ¿O acaso aquello era normal? ¿Común?

Posicionó ambas manos en sus sienes y cerró los ojos, proyectándose dentro de él, de su cabeza. No le hizo falta forzarlo, Kylo estaba abierto, totalmente abierto… Y aquello supondría un problema. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la chica ante la explosión emotiva que se generó en su cabeza.

Todo muy rápido, todo sucediendo a una velocidad irreal. Y Kylo sentía que volvía a revivir años de su vida… Años contados a medias, rostros a medias, caras ocultas, recuerdos borrosos más vacíos negros, cosas desenfocadas… A excepción de una.

Un… arma. Azul eléctrico.

El silencio volvió y Rey fue expulsada de su cabeza mientras Kylo se cerraba alzando de nuevo sus defensas mentales, parpadeando, volviendo en sí. Acurrucándose, doblegando las rodillas y sintiéndose amenazado, indefenso y desubicado… hasta que Rey le acarició la cabeza, trayéndole con ella. Brindándole la sonrisa más bonita que Kylo pudo haber visto jamás.

-Hay algo mío que te pertenece.- Dijo.- Mi legado… va a ser tuyo.- Habló, tembloroso. Rey atendía, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada palabra que dijera, memorizándola. Ya le buscaría el sentido luego.

-¿Algo tuyo…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi abuelo…- Rey achicó los ojos.- Yo quería terminar lo que él empezó.

-¿Y qué empezó?

-Todo.- Rey asintió, mirándole. Estaba en shock. Y ella sabía qué es lo que debía hacer cuando alguien estaba en shock. Se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a incorporarse.

-Vayamos a la cocina…

No sabía cómo tomarse la visión que había tenido en su cabeza. Porque no sabía si era un recuerdo, si era una visión de la Fuerza, una alegoría o… o quizá una alucinación. Un colapso por parte de ambos. Ni tan siquiera sabía si lo había logrado, si había roto el sello.

El burbujeo del agua les tranquilizó a los dos. No sabía si le iba a gustar el té, pero necesitaba intentarlo, tranquilizarle y hablar, como a ella le gustaba que hicieran cuando se encontraba desbordada.

Colocó la taza ya preparada ante él y ella tomó asiento, justo a su lado, temerosa de sentarse encima por lo que fuera, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar. Le acarició la mejilla y Kylo parpadeó varias veces, volviendo a centrarse en ella.

-Mi abuelo fue… un lord sith. Uno temible.- Rey asintió.- Pero antes de eso era jedi.- Kylo rodeaba la taza con sus garras y mirándola impertérrito.- Un jedi que se torció por la pasión. Las emociones. Mi abuelo sufrió mucho, Rey. Vivió siempre lleno de dolor…- Bajó los ojos, ocultando aquella maravilla de la naturaleza bajo un extenso manto de pestañas que Rey se moría por ver descorrer. Volviendo a encontrar esos dos soles que la alumbraban.- El dolor le hacía poderoso. Al igual que la rabia… - Sus pupilas parecían reproducir los mismos movimientos que los posos del té desde el centro de la taza hasta el fondo. – Así como la furia reclamó todo de mi un día.

-Antes…- Él cerró la boca. Y no alzó la vista a ella, pero Rey sentía que estaba escuchándola.- Antes has dicho que ibas a terminar lo que tu abuelo empezó.

-Era la misión que el Líder Supremo me encomendó. Me hizo para ello. Me… "entrenó" para ello.

-¿Qué debías hacer?

-Mantener el imperio del Líder Supremo. Sembrar caos y dolor. Su legado.- Rey asintió, temiendo que quizá el legado que le correspondía era otro. Y entonces él prosiguió.- Pero, jamás creí… Yo no… Yo tenía miedo de no ser tan fuerte como él.- Habló, soltándolo. Un pensamiento que había sepultado porque lo tendría prohibido, quizá tenía prohibido hasta pensar en ello.- Porque no soy él, Rey. No esa parte… Yo no…- Apretó los labios.- Yo no me torcí por gusto. A mí me retorcieron.- Y frenó en seco, mirando el té, sin haber bebido nada.

-¿Quiénes te retorcieron?- Preguntó tras adelantarse en la mesa pero Kylo boqueó, negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Rey resoplara, cambiando de estrategia. De pregunta.- ¿Entonces mi legado es el dolor?

-No…- Rey se mordió el labio por dentro.- Tu legado es la llave. Es el detonante… Es…

-Un arma.

Aquello que pretendía ser una afirmación sonó en sus labios como una pregunta. Kylo entonces alzó los ojos, paralizándola.

-Un sable.- Rey contuvo el aire en el pecho.- Es hora de que le hagas otra visita a nuestra pequeña amiga Maz. – Había una derrota insondable en sus ojos. Y una ausencia y…

Vale, ya está, aquello era más que suficiente. No soportaba esa mirada apesadumbrada en él. No soportaba sentirse tan lejos. Retiró la silla para levantarse, llevándose con ese movimiento la atención de Kylo. Y esa mirada neutra en su cara, cuando sus ojos siempre habían sido tan expresivos, pudo con ella. Se acercó a él y el demonio respondió como un reflejo especular a sus movimientos, posicionándose. Como si supiera perfectamente lo que iba a hacer porque era exactamente lo que él necesitaba que hiciera. Como si se leyeran simultáneamente. Y Rey se sentó en sus piernas, abrazando su cuello y pasando los dedos por sus mechones negros, dejando que apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Estoy contigo. – Le dijo en un susurro casi silenciado contra su pelo. Al instante, sintió sus brazos, rodeándola y apretándola más contra su cuerpo, apoyándose y refugiándose en ella.

Tenerle así hizo que Rey le besara la frente alzando la mirada hacia el infinito, retando a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño. No sabía de donde le salía ese instinto bélico, pero le daban ganas de pegar un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse a la batalla, a por lo que fuera que le tuviera así.

Su demonio guerrero, su soldado del miedo, el rey en el círculo del infierno de los que ni siquiera tienen un nombre, el meteorito que había caído justo en el centro de su vida.


	16. 16 La Sacerdotisa

**16\. La Sacerdotisa**

Había dejado a Kylo en su cama antes de marcharse, cubierto por una sábana y mecido con la promesa del "no tardaré" que le hizo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, rogando a la Fuerza que se durmiera y la espera se le hiciera más llevadera.

Tomó las llaves, el abrigo y su bolso, lleno hasta arriba de anotaciones y papeles, y salió de la casa, cerrando con llave y encaminándose primero con el coche, aparcándolo justo en el primer sitio que encontró, y luego con el paso apurado. Si se apresuraba, llegaría a tiempo. Si se despistaba, quizá se encontraba la tienda cerrada para cuando llegara.

No debía perder ni un solo segundo, así que corrió por las calles. Agradeciendo a la Fuerza el ser ese tipo de chica que solía llevar siempre zapatillas que le permitían correr sin temor a torcerse el pie. Giró un par de esquinas, se saltó un semáforo y entonces llegó. La persiana estaba abierta, las velas encendidas… Y Maz estaría dentro. Sonrió con alegría y abrió la puerta sin perder más tiempo, entrando y siendo recibida de nuevo por el aroma a incienso y un suave tintineo propio de unas campanitas justo encima de la puerta.

-¿¡Maz!?- Gritó, deseando recibir una respuesta a cambio.- ¡Maz, soy Rey!

-¡Ya sé que eres tú, mocosa!- Una voz gruñona salió de la trastienda, haciendo que Rey virara la cabeza en su dirección, encontrando a Maz saliendo por la cortina, recolocando material.- Te he sentido desde que has hecho la última rotonda del paseo… Piensas muy alto ¿Acaso ese demonio que tienes por casa no te ha explicado cómo pasar desapercibida?- Se puso en jarras, mirándola. Siempre con esa mirada de superioridad, altiva pese a ser tan bajita.

-Sí, sí, claro que me lo ha dicho, pero es que…- Maz hizo un aspaviento, retomando sus tareas, dándole la espalda y andando por la tienda, parloteando, mientras Rey le seguía de cerca.

-¡Pues hazle caso, chiquilla! La Fuerza sabe quién puede estar escuchando tus pensamientos ¿Siempre has sido tan gritona? Menudo martirio para los usuarios de la Fuerza más cercanos que tuvieras…- La mujer se crujió el cuello antes de ponerse a sacar libros de una caja.

-Maz, por favor, necesito que me preste atención, yo…

-¿Atención?- Dijo con ironía.- ¿Qué te preste atención? ¿Igual que te "presté" el libro que llevas en el macuto?- Rey llevó la mano a su bolso por inercia mientras sentía que se ponía colorada.- Chiquilla, si te piensas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas que me roban…

-Lo siento mucho, Maz… Iba a devolvérselo.- Maz torció el labio.- Lo juro, por la Fuerza.

-No jures por la Fuerza si no estás dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones.- Volvió a reñirle y Rey sopló como respuesta.

-¡Creo que he abierto un sello!- Maz, al escuchar tal confesión, actuó rápido. Agarrando a Rey por el brazo, tirando de ella, y agachándola hasta que quedó a su altura.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar tanto!?

-Lo siento…- Mustió de nuevo. Y Maz le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo, haciéndola callar al instante.

-Vayamos detrás…

Y no es como si aquello hubiera sido una petición que Rey pudiera rechazar. Maz tironeó de ella, arrastrándola hasta llegar a la trastienda, volviéndola a sentar en su silla mientras la menuda mujer se iba a cerrar la puerta con llave, dándole la vuelta al cartel. Abrió las cortinas de una forma innecesariamente dramática, llamando la atención de Rey, quien dio un respingo en la silla.

-¿Cómo que has abierto un sello?- Preguntó, sentándose frente a ella, posando ambas manos sobre la mesa y venciéndose hacia delante. Rey rebuscó en su macuto.

-Cambié mi perspectiva respecto a él.- Maz aguardó y Rey siguió explicándose, rebuscando.- Le vi a través del espejo, todos sus grabados están al revés… Todos. Y los tengo anotados, algunos todavía debo descifrarlos pero…- Empezó a sacar papeles, llenando la mesa con ellos mientras Maz se cruzaba de brazos y los observaba con interés.- Algunos hablan de mí, otros… no los entiendo pero… Este, ehm… ¿Dónde está?- Habló para sí misma, buscándolo con los ojos, removiendo algunos papeles y volteando otros tantos para poder ver su reverso.- ¿Dónde estás, dónde estás, dónde…? ¡Ah! ¡Aquí!- Y lo apartó del resto, tendiéndoselo a Maz, quien lo cogió con delicadeza, leyéndolo tras aumentar el cristal de sus gafas.- Kylo me habló de su abuelo. Un lord sith que…

-Darth Vader, querida.- Rey perdió el habla. Parpadeando mientras intentaba asimilarlo.- Su abuelo fue Darth Vader…- Maz achicó un ojo, deteniendo su discurso cuando vio las expresiones de la chica, reproducirse ante ella como diapositivas.- Por la cara que pones intuyo que Kylo no te ha dado esa información…

-¡No!- Maz chistó con la lengua, a punto de maldecir a ese endemoniado hasta que Rey siguió.- Él me dijo que su abuelo fue un lord temible, pero que antes fue jedi y se torció y… OH.- Rey se golpeó la frente.- OH, joder, claro… Debí intuirlo.- Maz negó con la cabeza, alzando los ojos al techo antes de regresarlos al papel.- Jolín, es que esto de la Fuerza es… es prácticamente nuevo para mí.

-Pues empieza a dejar de ser una novata en esto, Rey. Necesitamos todos que estés al cien por cien.- Rey estaba dispuesta a rebatir aquello pero entonces Maz depositó el papel en la mesa.- El sello que has abierto es el del legado.- Rey asintió.

-Sí, hablaba de un legado, de un arma, de…- Maz alzó la mano.

-El legado es algo enrevesado y complejo, chiquilla.- Rey asintió y Maz bajó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña cocina improvisada que tenía allí, dispuesta a preparar algo de beber. Algo le decía a Rey que aquello iba para largo.- Dejé de saber de Kylo y su familia hace mucho tiempo… Tanto que…- Se quedó callada.- Tanto que ya no recuerdo la mitad de cosas. Recuerdos nuevos suplantan los antiguos resquebrajados ¿Sabes?

Todo lo que Maz le aportaba era información valiosa. Terriblemente valiosa que Rey no dejaba escapar, anotándola en un folio en blanco… Hasta que algo llamó su atención, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. Un sonido… una llamada.

Giró la cabeza a su espalda, observando una pequeña puerta negra y oscura, oculta por las sombras de la habitación y un par de cajas gigantes. Maz seguía hablando pero Rey había dejado de escuchar. Se levantó por instinto, acercándose a la puerta, adentrándose en ella. Estaba desbloqueada. Y Rey encontró unas escaleras que recorrió, avanzando, llegando hasta un pasillo de piedra, con luces en el techo, amarillentas.

Siguió avanzando lentamente, decidida. Curiosa. Fuera de sí, totalmente. Llegando hasta otra puerta que se abrió justo cuando ella iba a rodar el pomo, dejándola pasar. Y ella entrando, sin temor alguno. Y llegó a una última habitación, llena de cajas, figuras, tótems, piedras, abalorios y libros, montones de libros… Rey pasó los ojos por la estancia, embriagándose del olor a humedad y librería antigua, todo envuelto con el toque del incienso que se colaba por las rendijas, llegando desde la tienda hasta allí abajo.

Los ojos de la chica pasaron por toda la habitación, sintiéndose embelesada por las figuras, el aura de aquella pequeña sala, tan mágico, tan místico… Y entonces su mirada dio con un baúl. Uno pequeño, colocado justo encima de un pedestal.

Se agachó, quedando a su altura, arrodillada, abriendo la cerradura y sintiendo que tenía permiso para hacerlo, sacándole un chirrido a la clavija una vez abrió la tapa. Y lo que vio allí dentro le arrebató el habla al igual que el aire. Aquello… Era el legado. El arma.

El sable.

Y decidida, acarició la empuñadura.

Un sonido de ignición le sacó un grito, haciendo que se levantara y apartara la mano mientras todo a su alrededor se transformaba. Las luces se encendían en abanico, todo era inestable, se movía, y Rey corrió, sincronizándose, escuchando gritos de fondo, sonidos que no reconocía y se tropezó, cayendo y con ella las paredes.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontraba en otro lugar. Frente a ella un droide R2, preocupado. Y una mano metálica posada en su cabeza, buscando consuelo. El viento que empezó a azotarla era caliente, terriblemente caliente pues venía del fuego. De las llamas. Rey se aceleró, asustada. Y entonces giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la lluvia, con una tormenta. Y una figura oscura dispuesta a atacarla hasta que un sable surcó su pecho, quitándole la vida mientras Rey gritaba y retrocedía, viendo aquella terrible imagen ante ella. La figura cayendo, vencida, a un lado.

Y entonces le vio. Reconoció aquel casco astado, reconoció a la figura portadora de un sable extraño, con dos llamas en la empuñadura que despresurizaban la tensión de su cristal kyber fracturado. Y detrás de él, unas cuantas figuras más… No pudo detenerse a observarlas. Kylo avanzó hacia ella y Rey estiró los brazos, retrocediendo, sintiéndose amenazada. Dispuesta a llamarle, a decirle que parara, que era ella… Y un grito desgarrador le hizo darse la vuelta, encontrándose a ella misma de pequeña, en la puerta del orfanato, gritando a los agentes de policía que se marchaban.

"¡NO! ¡VOLVED!"

Y viró los ojos hacia el punto donde la niña miraba, encontrando el coche patrulla, marchándose hacia un horizonte que se cerró como una escotilla. Y se encontraba ahora envuelta en oscuridad. En el frío de la nieve. Y corrió, huyendo, aterrorizada… Hasta que el sable rojo de Kylo cortó su huida, apareciendo ante ella. Y provocando que reculara, que reculara, que reculara… Y se tropezó, cayendo de espaldas de nuevo en aquella pequeña sala donde todo había empezado.

Regresando a la realidad mientras su corazón martilleaba con fuerza.

"Estos son tus primeros pasos" le susurró una voz suave, la misma que había escuchado hablar a través de Kylo.

Y, cuando Rey se dio la vuelta, encontró la figura de Maz en el umbral de la puerta, observándola.

-Lo… lo siento. – Musitó, levantándose y quitándose el polvo de los pantalones. – No debería haber entrado. Yo… - Se quedó paralizada, tratando de respirar sin darse cuenta siquiera de que el sable seguía en sus manos. – No sé… No sé qué ha pasado. – Boqueó un par de veces, mirando a las paredes que la rodeaban, sin llegar a reconocerlas. – Estaba contigo y, de repente, luego no estaba por ninguna parte, y… - Se aturulló hasta que Maz le sostuvo la mano y le obligó a centrar la mirada en ella.

-Esa espada láser fue de Luke, y de su padre antes que él. – Empezó a tirar de ella, de vuelta a las escaleras que les llevaban a la pequeña trastienda, a ese pequeño lugar seguro que, en lugar de una tienda había resultado ser una madriguera.

-¿Luke? – Sentía que le fallaban tantísimo las fuerzas que sólo podía dejarse llevar por la mano de la pequeña mujer. Incluso sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intuía que por eso no podía ver por dónde iba. - ¿Skywalker? – La mujer tarareó con un suave asentimiento.

\- Y ahora, te está llamando a ti. – Le soltó. Y Rey se quedó parada en mitad de las escaleras. ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir Kylo con lo de "Mi legado va a ser tuyo"? ¿Y qué clase de legado era ese?

-No, yo… - Maz le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, girándose hacia ella. – Yo no puedo. – Negó con la cabeza, reafirmándose. – No puedo. – Si ese legado era el terror, ella no podía formar parte de ello.

-Chiquilla, no es como si tuvieras alternativa, ¿no es así? – Volvió a emprender la marcha escaleras arriba. – Es lo que tiene pactar con el demonio. – Le soltó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y haciéndola sentarse en la silla. – No soy ninguna jedi, pero conozco la Fuerza. – Se giró para coger la tetera. – Se mueve alrededor y a través de todos los seres vivos. Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos. – Y la mujer los cerró al instante, plácidamente, vertiendo el té en las tazas como si pudiera verlo a través de los párpados. – Siéntela. – Vertió el brebaje en la otra, ante la atónita mirada de la chica, viendo cómo no se derramaba ni una gota. – La luz… - Abrió los ojos, dejando la tetera y ahuecado la barbilla de Rey entre sus dedos. – Siempre ha estado ahí, ¿verdad? – No le hizo falta que Rey asintiera… Aunque no fuera siempre la luz lo que sentía. – Ella te guiará siempre. – Rey tragó saliva. A veces, no estaba tan segura. Y tenía la sensación de que se estaba viendo inmersa en un mundo en el que no había creído siquiera posible. Ahora todo se le hacía bola.

-Me siento tan perdida, Maz… - Le confesó, incapaz de verse siguiendo sola, con todo aquello, y a ciegas. – Él no recuerda y yo no sé cómo serle de ayuda, ni por dónde empezar.

-Es normal, querida. – Le dio la razón, ocupando su sitio, mientras le daba un trago a su taza. – Pero podemos empezar por el principio.

-O puede decirme de qué va todo esto. – Tangenció la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, incapaz de centrar su pensamiento más allá del miedo que sentía arañar las paredes de dónde le tenía encerrado. - ¿Qué es este legado? – Preguntó, poniendo el sable sobre la mesa, cuan pesado y tosco era. - ¿Qué se supone que lleva consigo?

-Es sólo un arma, Rey… -Empezó.

\- Lo dudo. – Discutió ella. – Si estaba bajo un sello, es que era importante mantenerlo oculto.

-Su valor es puramente simbólico, es una reliquia que ha ensalzado el poder que reinaba en la sangre de Kylo. – Dejó su taza ante ella y cogió el papel en el que estaba dibujado su sello. – Y como siempre pasa con el poder, es ambicionado por otros, se malinterpreta y se usa para cometidos deleznables.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Porque si había una remota cosa de la que Rey estuviera segura, es que ella no iba a ser parte de ese "legado de terror" que le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en Darth Vader. – Kylo me dijo que él tenía que terminar lo que su abuelo empezó. – Maz asintió, sin decirle nada. – ¿Se refería a Darth Vader o a… ?- La mujer sonrió, como si hubiera pillado la clave.

-No hay cadenas más fuertes para un demonio que la palabra dicha, y estoy segura de que es algo que has podido comprobar por ti misma. – La taza daba suaves vueltas entre sus dedos largos y retorcidos como ramas mientras Rey sentía que se sonrojaba un poco. – Kylo quedó muy rápidamente expuesto a la palabra del Líder Supremo. Su alma ya estaba oscurecida y envenenada por entonces. Para él, ya sólo había una opción. – La mujer dejó el papelito de nuevo sobre la mesa y miró a la chica. – Torturados o no, no ha habido Skywalker que no quisiera un orden pacífico entre la Galaxia y la Fuerza.

-¿Y por qué debo ser yo la que porte el legado? – Se quedó mirando a Maz. – No soy una Skywalker. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Que el Líder Supremo ha querido controlar incluso aquello que no estaba a su alcance, y la Fuerza ha encontrado el modo de salirse con la suya. – Vio a Rey boquear para volver a interrumpirla y Maz se adelantó. – Si no podía ser a través de Kylo, iba a ser a través de ti. – Rey se quedó un momento con la mirada clavada en el centro oscuro de su infusión, abstraída.

-La profecía… - Dijo en un susurro. Maz asintió y ella sentía que, por cada detalle que conocía, menos control había tenido sobre decisiones que había creído propias. Como comprar aquella casa, para empezar. – No sé ni qué hacer con lo poco que tengo. – Se llevó la mano a la frente, masajeándose las sienes, cansada de repente.

-Tranquila, Rey. – Ella levantó la mirada hacia la mujer y fue la mayor petición de socorro que había visto Maz en mucho, mucho tiempo. Si vives lo suficiente, ves los mismos ojos en diferentes personas. – Vas por buen camino. Sólo tienes que seguir desvelando los símbolos y abriendo los sellos. Los recuerdos de Kylo volverán y actuaréis en consecuencia. – Rey levantó la mirada al techo, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, como si se fuera a ahogar en cualquier momento. – Aunque igual… - Rey devolvió la mirada hacia la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué? – Inquirió saber. - ¿Igual qué?

-Igual sí deberías darte algo de prisa. – Le vio apartar su taza y extender las manos por todos sus papeles, notas y cuadernos.

-Bueno, "Tranquila, Rey" e "Igual deberías darte prisa", no son precisamente parecidos, Maz. – Le increpó, mientras la veía coger el cuaderno y buscar la página en la que había copiado, palabra por palabra, la profecía aquella. - ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Tengo tiempo o debería empezar a hacer ejercicios de respiración para que no me dé un ataque? – Maz puso los ojos en blanco ante su exageración y no la hizo ni caso, sin contestar a la chica, pasando sus ojillos por las letras de tinta.

-Las cuatro lunas… - Levantó la mirada, pensativa. – Su signo… - Y al instante, como electrocutada, soltó el cuaderno, se subió a la mesa, atravesándola a gatas y agarró las manos de Rey, poniéndoselas ante los ojos, amplificados por el efecto lupa de las gafas. – Su signo… - repetía. Y Rey, incapaz de hacer ni un solo ruido. – Cuatro sellos. – Pasó la yema del dedo por las líneas de sus manos. – Cuatro lunas como cuatro luceros. – Rey le apartó las manos de un tirón y eso pareció hacer que la mujer volviera en sí.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué ocurre? – Ahuecó las manos en torno a la pequeña taza, con temor a que todo se derramara encima de su trabajo.

-Sólo en Dathomir hay cuatro lunas, Rey. – Le dijo como si eso ya debiera ser pista suficiente. – Cuatro lunas que se alinearán bajo la constelación de Antares. – Vale, genial, había estado trabajando sin saber que tenía una fecha límite.

-Y eso… ¿Cuándo es? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Maz se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Un mes contando desde esta misma noche.

Rey agradeció no haberle dado otro sorbo al té, porque no se le quedara atragantado. O le hubiera sabido mal. Porque la bola de nervios que acababa de tragarse era ácida como el miedo y amarga como un resquicio de despedida.

De repente, el tiempo ya no se contaba como antes.

De repente, la percepción de todo cuánto le rodeaba cambiaba de sentido. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo, si no cumplían el plazo.

Se obligó a serenarse. O a parecer serena cuando dentro de ella empezaba a sentir las reverberaciones de un volcán despertándose. En su interior, todo sucedía a un ritmo de cascada. Pero, de la piel hacia fuera, no se veía más que un goteo.

Sin embargo, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco entre ellos. Sentía que todo aquello le superaba. Era forense. Y se había visto envuelta en lo que, a todas luces, parecía un caso de asesinatos a manos de una secta. Y eso tendría sentido si no tuviera un demonio en su casa, al que quería ayudar de un modo sincero, y con el que había intimado ya un par de veces. Estaba todo como si le hubieran dado la vuelta por el lado que no era.

-Ni siquiera sé qué hacer, ni cómo ayudarle. – Notó la mano de Maz posarse sobre su cogote y ella levantó la mirada, apoyando la barbilla.

-Deja de sonar tan autocompasiva, chiquilla, nunca había sentido a Kylo tan tranquilo. – La mujer se giró antes de delatar su sonrisa pero Rey volvió a sentir que se le subían los colores a las pecas. – Lo estás haciendo bien. Tienes el primer sello abierto, y Kylo no se ha volatilizado explotando en millones de partículas. – Rey frunció el ceño, aterrada. ¿Eso debía servirle de consuelo? – Sólo te quedan tres más. – Y alargó hasta ella el siguiente sello, ese que se le atoraba, que era como si ella misma hubiera olvidado algo importante. Como esa palabra que se te queda en la punta de la lengua. – El sello del maestro. – Rey lo cogió entre sus dedos, mientras sentía que lo demás se le escapaba.

\- ¿Luke? – Volvió a preguntar, alzando la mirada del papel. La sonrisa de Maz fue suficiente para responderla. Y sí, mirando hacia aquel sable, podía ver los caminos que se extendían ante ella, pero era incapaz de dilucidar nada. Sabía que Skywalker tenía algo que ver con Kylo y ni siquiera se hacía una idea de qué sería.

…

Para cuando salió de la tienda, la noche ya había cubierto el cielo aquel domingo. Oh, por la Fuerza, y mañana tendría que ir a trabajar. A perder el tiempo abriendo cadáveres cualesquiera, cadáveres que no le aportarían nada ni a su nueva investigación, ni a su satisfacción laboral, ni mucho menos al caso de la matanza de Niima, el caso de su familia.

Apuró el paso, dando pisotones enfurecidos al recordar el terrible nombre con el que la prensa había etiquetado vilmente a su suceso, su desgracia. "La Matanza de Niima", o "El Caso del Asesino de Patrones", sonaba a película de sobremesa de serie B, con un guión terrible y una dirección nefasta. Todo sobreactuado y además, insulso, aburrido y lleno de clichés. Precisamente, cuando el caso Niima lo que menos tenía eran clichés, a parte del asesino en serie con ganas de ser encontrado… Y Rey empezaba a pensar que ese asesino era de todo menos un humano, un zabrack o un Hutt… Iba a ser un demonio. Y demostrar eso ante la ley iba a ser, cuanto menos, complicado. Jodidamente complicado.

Gruñó con fuerza, sintiéndose idiota. Y responsable. De muchas cosas. De cosas que habían pasado y de cosas que todavía no habían tenido lugar. Quería ayudar a Kylo y ahora, al perecer, estaba armada. Armada con un cachivache que podría salvarle el mes y el año monetariamente si lo enviaba a la casa de subastas correspondiente. Bajó la mano a su bolso, palpando el sable a través de la tela, sintiéndolo ahí.

Sabía que le haría falta… Pero no tenía ni idea de usarlo. O si funcionaría.

Joder, estaba todo en su contra. Y además, como no se conocía la zona, no recordaba dónde había dejado el puto coche. Las prisas siempre habían sido su perdición, su contrapunto. Dejaba de prestar atención a su entorno cuando tenía prisa y, sinceramente, ahora mismo le hubiera encantado recordar alguna tienda, cartel o grafiti que le indicara la proximidad al coche… O si iba por el buen camino.

La calle estaba oscura, desierta. Alumbrada por farolas que tintineaban sin ton ni son. Y entonces descubrió que haber jugado a videojuegos durante su infancia le había venido bien para esta situación. Porque si algo sabe la gente que juega a videojuegos es que cuando vas por el camino correcto, los malos aparecen… Rey frenó el paso justo cuando divisó una cabellera pelirroja frente a ella, al otro lado de la acera. Como si hubiera estado esperándola.

El silencio se hizo pesado. El retumbe de su corazón dolía. Y se estaba esforzando en no pensar en él, no pensar en él, no pensar en… Oh, mierda.

-No hace falta que me despistes, huerfanita.- La voz del condenado reverendo, o El General, según Kylo- resonó en su cabeza mientras su gélida mirada se clavaba en los ojos de la chica como dos cuchillos.- Sé que está despierto. Y atrapado…- Rey empezó a acelerarse, respirando demasiado rápido, notando que las piernas empezaban a temblarle.- Y tienes algo que no es tuyo.- La respiración se le cortó de cuajo cuando el General rió por la nariz.- ¿Te crees que porque hayas desbloqueado un sello vas a conseguir algo, mocosa? Sigues siendo una niñata…

-¡Cállate!- Gritó en su cabeza con fuerza. Aseguraría que hasta Kylo lo había escuchado. Pudo imaginarle abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama, escuchando con atención.

-No estoy hablando. Estoy en silencio.- Rió, jugando con ella. Manteniéndose serio por fuera, gélido. Sin moverse.- Dame el sable… Y no sufrirás demasiado.- Rey se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde tenía los dos colgantes, y los apretó con ganas. Sintiéndose poderosa.

-No.- Hux arrugó la nariz, mirándola con una gigantesca decepción en su mirada.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, antes de que se moviera, cargara contra ella o consiguiera hacerla alucinar, Rey apretó los colgantes y pidió perdón a Kylo desde su sitio, dejando salir toda su fuerza, adelantando un brazo como le había visto hacer a él, usándolo para proyectarse, y empujar al General le resultó una tarea terriblemente sencilla. El General no lo esperaba, le pilló por sorpresa, y Rey le empujó contra un semáforo, aprovechando el momento para huir de allí.

Por el grito que escuchó a sus espaldas, intuyó que el semáforo era de hierro. Y sonrió, acelerándose y corriendo… Divisando el coche justo delante de ella.

…

Había estado dormido tranquilamente, fluyendo a través de la poca Fuerza que se escapaba de su contención, sintiendo a su pequeña al otro lado… Y despertándose de golpe cuando escuchó aquel pensamiento desmesuradamente fuerte proyectarse en su cabeza. Consiguiendo que se levantara, sentándose en la cama y mirando a todas partes.

De pronto, empezó a sentir un acelerón en el pecho que no era suyo, que no le correspondía. Lo sentía lejano, pero ahí estaba. Una sudoración, preocupación, miedo… Oh, no.

Rápidamente, se acercó a la ventana, deteniéndose a tiempo antes de tocar su estructura férrica, mirando por el cristal, atemorizado.

Su pequeña estaba en apuros, podía sentirlo. Y empezó a rondar de un lado a otro cuando un fogonazo desde la otra punta de la calle le hizo prestar atención. Escuchó, aguardando. Era un coche, se aproximaba. Y su olor… Era ella.

Bajó rápidamente, justo en la entrada, intentando abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Y quería maniobrar con ella, intentar abrirla, desbloquearla, pero se le escapaba. El hierro del pomo y la cerradura le quemaba mucho, muchísimo, sin siquiera haber posado las garras en ellos.

El coche estacionó y él se quedó quieto, esperando. Luego, unos pasos acelerados, unas llaves tintineantes, Kylo se hizo a un lado cuando escuchó la cerradura ceder ante la llave, y entonces su pequeña entró, cerrando rápidamente, pasando todos los pestillos posibles y girando la llave para bloquear la puerta. Apenas le dio tiempo a apartar la mano del pomo cuando sintió a Kylo abrazarla con fuerza y ella se removió, buscándole. Apretándole, temblorosa.

No le hizo falta preguntarle nada. Rey había visto al General, la chica lo gritaba en su cabeza. Había intentado atacar a su pequeña, el muy bastardo pelirrojo había pensado hacerle daño… Pero entonces, siguió indagando en todo lo que Rey gritaba en silencio. Ella se había defendido.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, acariciándola, todavía abrazado a ella. Rey asintió con la cabeza.- Joder, pequeña, casi te pierdo…- Y entonces Rey negó.

-No.- Se separó de él.- No hubiera pasado…- Él achicó los ojos y Rey rebuscó en su bolso, sacando entonces el sable y mostrándoselo.

Él se quedó boqueando. El sable de su abuelo, que luego perteneció a… perteneció a… a… a…

Empezó a atorarse allí mismo, sintiendo que no podía recordar, que se asfixiaba. Era horrible no ser dueño de su propia cabeza.

Rey le acarició, pretendiendo consolarle y entonces…

-El sable de Darth Vader… Que perteneció a Luke Skywalker.- Kylo entonces pareció respirar con una tranquilidad que se le había privado hacía un momento. Asintiendo a las palabras de Rey.- Y tú vas a enseñarme cómo usarlo.

Y Kylo desvió los ojos justo hacia la puerta mientras Rey se reacomodaba de pie, mirándole y esperando una respuesta que Kylo fue a lanzar pero se quedó en su garganta, atorada. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Sus ojos amarillos estaban clavados en la puerta, pretendiendo ver más allá, sondeando con la Fuerza, buscándole y queriendo saber si había pasado el peligro.

A Rey no le gustaba verle así.

Intuía que estaría preocupado por El General, éste sabía dónde estaban, dónde vivían y estaría planificando su próximo ataque. Escaldado por la defensa que había recibido de ella. Una humana.

Vio a Kylo mover los labios, queriendo hablar, pero con la preocupación pinzándole y entonces ella le tocó el brazo, llamando su atención.

-No puede entrar.- Kylo asintió pero el hecho de saberlo no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Porque sí, tenían esa suerte. El General no podía acceder allí, igual que Kylo no podía salir. Pero aquello no relajaba sus nervios, Rey le notaba tenso, e intensificó su caricia.- Enséñame a usarlo, Kylo.- Repitió y él suspiró, sonriendo, virando hacia ella y dedicándole parte de su atención mientras la otra seguía atenta al exterior de la casa.

-¿En serio? – Pocas cosas despertaban más sus emociones que ver a Rey pidiéndole ayuda con algo en lo que él podía ayudarle.

La vio asentir, expectante, y él extendió la mano, esperando el sable. Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y no porque esta vez pensara demasiado alto. Desde que el sello se había abierto, Kylo había sabido que ese sable era suyo. No había discusión en ello, y verla con él, con una reliquia familiar que cargaba un poder insondable, era como ver recibir una señal de la misma Fuerza, dándole en la frente para decirle "Es ella". Y entonces, Rey se lo tendió.

Volver a sentir el frío metal, aunque no fuera suyo, le devolvió al instante a un tiempo pasado en el que la guerra era su día a día. Cenizas en el cielo y bajo sus pies. Horizontes tan rojos como la sangre que le cubría. Gritos, lamentos, cuerpos cercenados, barro y alambres de espino, máquinas pesadas, horror. Y él, tanto en la cumbre como en el frente, liderando, gritando con rabia, sintiendo la furia que le nutría para destruir todo a su paso con la fuerza de cuatro soles. La devastación tras su sombra y, al frente, nada. Oscuridad y vacío. Y el Líder Supremo.

Encendió el sable, sintiendo la vibración reverberar de sus dedos a su muñeca, calibró su peso, muy distinto a lo que su memoria fragmentada recordaba que se sentía lo que fuera que él hubiera usado para sus propósitos, y lo hizo girar con un baile de muñeca. Y la respiración entrecortada de Rey fue lo que le hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella, abandonando el campo de batalla y el fuego.

Se quedó un momento embobado con su mirada de admiración. Podía mentirse a sí mismo todo cuanto quisiera, pero ese brillo en sus ojos era mucho, muchísimo más gratificante que el miedo. Ella, no solo estaba descubriendo los cimientos raidos que le sostenían, sino que los estaba cambiando por otros. Y no sabía cómo sentirse pero por ahora, no parecía negativo. Él seguía siendo el mismo maldito demonio y Rey, la chica que le devastaba por dentro.

Y se sentía tan bien como la guerra que le había formado. No tenía sentido. Pero así era.

-Definitivamente, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso. – Le soltó y una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Kylo, sin poder contenerla.

-Sí, pero… - Apagó el sable hasta que sólo quedó el mango y volvió a tendérselo a ella. – Creo que tendríamos que practicar con algo menos abrasivo. – Y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sintiendo cómo le seguía y sin poder evitar que la sonrisa permaneciera en su cara.

\- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber la chica mientras le veía abrir los armarios hasta dar con el palo de la escoba y de la fregona. Iban a tener que servir para una primera toma de contacto.

-Podría haber tirado esta casa abajo para salir y no lo hice por deferencia a ti. – Le dijo, encarándola. – Sería bastante humillante habérsela cargado en un accidente, ¿no crees? – Ella entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza, mientras él volvía al salón y, con una suave brisa de Fuerza, los muebles se apartaron. Como la noche de la fiesta.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por eso? – Inquirió, llegando hasta él, justo cuando Kylo se giraba hacia ella, obligándola a ponerse en guardia, dándole una estocada con la vara que Rey frenó con la suya, enganchando ambos palos. – Joder. – Soltó por la sorpresa.

-¿Y qué iba a ser si no? – Rey no tenía ni idea, pero veía ese brillo en su mirada. El mismo brillo que tenía cuando ella se maquillaba y él la miraba a través del espejo.

-No sé, dímelo tú. – Y empezó a sentir cómo Kylo empezaba a hacer fuerza contra ella, como un pulso, para desestabilizarla. - ¿Tienes algo que confesar? – Le provocó con una sonrisa. Y él, con una risa sonora que vibró en ella inundándolo todo de calor.

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo, que ya eres todas mis fantasías hechas realidad y que verte como una guerrera haría que me postrara ante ti? – Ejerció más presión, empujándola hasta dejarla frente a él. Y cuando se colocó la vio incorporándose, imitando su posición, sacándole una sonrisa de puro orgullo.- ¿Esa clase de confesión? –Ella levantó una ceja.

-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho ya… - Se regodeó. Y entonces llegaron los primeros mandobles, las primeras estocadas, los golpes se sucedieron y Rey los fue parando como buenamente pudo hasta que volvieron a engancharse y Kylo volvió a empujarla, suavemente intuyó, para recuperar la distancia.

\- Me encanta que seas tan ágil con la respuesta rápida. – Vio cómo él volvía a hacer bailar el palo y lo retenía a su espalda con un giro de muñeca, antes de acercarse a ella. – No tienes que seguir los movimientos del arma porque, en cualquier momento, puedo fintar. – Rey asintió. –Tienes que ver al atacante en su conjunto, no sólo el arma.

-¿Y cuándo podremos entrenar con el sable? – Le preguntó, desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia el objeto reluciente en la mesa.

-En el momento en el que seas capaz de sorprenderme y me ganes. – Le concedió, con una sonrisa orgullosa, sintiéndose ya victorioso. Y nunca antes, una pelea que sabía ganada le pareció tan interesante. – Y recuerda que basta con rozar al contrincante para que termine la pelea, que los sables queman. – Ella asintió, decidida.

Tras varios rounds de mandobles parados justo a tiempo, Rey pareció cogerle el truco a eso de luchar, al menos, con un palo largo. Y soltó un sonorísimo "ESO NO VALE" cuando Kylo se quitó la camiseta para continuar. No le servían de nada sus excusas de "es que esta no es ropa para luchar" o sus distracciones del tipo "en realidad, te hago un favor porque también me quitaría los pantalones". Por eso, aprendió rápido que su contrincante podía atacarla con cualquier cosa, que los despistes eran más comunes de lo que a uno le gustaría. Le bastó con que Kylo aprovechara una de sus vueltas para apresarla de espaldas a su pecho. Lo único que evitaba que la simulación de sable partiera a Rey por la mitad, era su propia simulación. Y contra Kylo, su fuerza mermaba en comparación mucho más rápido.

El demonio también se dio cuenta demasiado rápido de que Rey absorbía cada movimiento, cada finta, cada baile y cada táctica como si fuera una esponja. Incluso usaba sus trampas contra sí mismo. Se arrepintió de haberse quitado la camiseta justo en el momento en el que lo hizo ella y empezó a arremeter contra él. Sin piedad, sin misericordia ninguna. Centrada en la lucha y dispuesta a no ser la única que cayera.

No le costó mucho tenerle contra la pared y con aquella reproducción de sable contra el cuello, a apenas unos centímetros de su cara. Alzó la barbilla, con un parpadeo demasiado largo, saboreando el momento y permitiéndose esa satisfacción que le recorría al ver a Rey así.

Era más que sus fantasías. Rey era los sueños que no se había atrevido a tener.

-Bueno… - Empezó ella sin apartar el palo de donde estaba, con el aliento entrecortado y sintiendo como sus ojos se desviaban de su cara para cubrir el sube y baja de su amplísimo pectoral. - ¿Era este el momento que decías en el que ya puedo usar el sable? – Kylo bajó la mirada hacia ella. Es que se lo ponía todo tan fácil, era tan sencillo con ella…

-Cuando tienes un objetivo, no lo sueltas, ¿verdad? – Parecía una pregunta sin más, redirigida al tema. Y, sin embargo, Rey sabía leer ese regodeo en su voz, esa provocación pícara en su tono. Se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-No sé de qué te quejas. - Y no lo vio venir, pero Kylo atrapó rápidamente su muñeca con una mano, haciéndola girar como un títere, frente a él, poniéndola de espaldas y entonces le dio un toque en el trasero con el palo.- ¡AY, JODER!

-No sé de qué te quejas…- Se regodeó repitiendo sus palabras, viendo cómo la chica se daba la vuelta para mirarle enfadada.- No bajes la guardia nunca.- Dijo. Y por la forma en la que viraba los ojos hacia la ventana, de forma indiscreta pero que Rey no pasó por alto, la chica intuyó que también era algo que se estaba recordando a sí mismo. Como una lección importante que jamás aprendía del todo. Y que justo fallaba en los momentos más decisivos.- Bajar la guardia… Puede costarte muchas cosas.- Oh, ahí estaba. Ese atisbo de "algo personal", ese recuerdo impreso en código sobre sus palabras. Algo que sólo parecía ver él y, debido a su situación, tampoco lo veía del todo.

Era un recuerdo que intuía que tenía pero al que no podía acceder.

Sus ojos volvieron a ella, encontrando esa mirada preocupada que no dejaba de ver en su pequeña desde hacía más tiempo del que quisiera.

-¿Sigue estando ahí fuera?- Preguntó ella. Kylo achicó un ojo, conduciendo sus ojos hacia la ventana, de nuevo.

-No.- Sus cálidas manitas, aferrándose a sus garras, le recondujeron los ojos de nuevo. Encontrándola cerca, muy cerca de él.

-¿Puedo entrenar con el sable?- Y Kylo sonrió, ahorrándose un chiste que le pareció desagradable, estropearía la situación tan bonita que Rey creaba con tan poco. Y se limitó a asentir mientras ella jalaba de él, yendo juntos a la cocina.

Rey abrió la puerta del patio trasero y se colocó justo frente a ésta, para que Kylo pudiera verla desde dentro, sentado en el suelo, observándola. Alejado de la puerta. Hoy le quemaba todo más que nunca y algo le decía que su piel se había vuelto sensible tras la apertura del sello.

Rey prendió el sable e hizo un barrido suave, embobada con el sonido tan característico del artilugio. Alucinando. Esos sables eran leyendas, todo lo que creía leyenda era real, demasiado real. Acercó su otra mano al filo sin tocarlo, sintiendo el calor. Y Kylo sonrió, era un buen ejercicio de principiantes, saber hasta dónde llega el calor de la hoja, acostumbrarse para luego no asustarse cuando pasara cerca del portador. Fue jugando con la distancia, percibiendo el calor y sonriendo. La luz azul quedaba muy bien en su carita inocente.

Y ella fue moviéndose, imitando las películas de capa y espada que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Primero con cuidado, temiendo hacerse daño, pero perdiendo poco a poco el miedo.

-No te confíes pequeña.- La voz de Kylo le dio un pequeño susto, se había olvidado de todo.- Cuando te confías es cuando se te escapa y pierdes la mano. O el pie… O el brazo. O ambos.- Rey asintió, acelerada. Con el susto todavía en el cuerpo y la pequeña regañina, latiéndole. Sentía mucha carga a sus espaldas y Kylo percibió su frustración. Quería aliviarle el peso que tenía en sus hombros, informándose él también.- ¿Te lo ha dado Maz?

-¿El qué?- Habló ella, volviendo a alzar la cabeza, con susto. Temiendo haber metido la pata otra vez.

-El sable.

-Oh… No.- Y lo miró, extendido ante ella. Calculando la distancia de su brazo extendido y sumando la hoja del sable.- Me ha llamado.- Kylo achicó los ojos.- Cuando lo he tocado, he visto… cosas.- Él se removió un poco mientras Rey movía el sable.- He visto… Una nave por dentro, creo. Luego he visto un droide. Y una mano de robot acariciándole. Creo. Estaban asustados los dos. Y luego…- Dejó de moverse, alzando la vista.- Te he visto a ti. Con el casco… Y con gente. Me has salvado de… una figura negra.

-¿Cómo era esa figura?

-Iba armada.- Kylo relajó sus hombros, descartando la primera opción en la que había pensado tras la mención de esa figura. No era el Líder Supremo…- Y querías atacarme.- Él alzó la cabeza.

-¿Atacarte?- Rey asintió.- Yo jamás…- Rey negó con la cabeza, apagando el sable, cortándole el discurso.

-No, no, ya lo sé. Te digo lo que he visto. Quizá sean todo mensajes.- Kylo tomó aire lentamente, drenándose. Y Rey siguió.- Luego me he visto de pequeña… Y luego volvías a por mí. A atacarme. Con tu sable. Uno rojo, con dos… cosas al lado del mango.- Kylo asintió, notando cómo se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo.

-Es para aliviar la presión de mi cristal kyber.- Rey se relamió, escuchándole.- Está roto.

-¿Dónde está tu sable? Yo pensaba que…- Y miró el suyo.- Que era este pero luego… Luego he visto que no.- Kylo asintió.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Maz?

-Que a medida que abramos los sellos, recuperarás la memoria.- Kylo asintió, dándole la razón.- También me ha dicho que el sable me ha llamado porque la Fuerza se ha abierto camino a través de mí, para que la profecía se cumpla. Porque no puede hacerlo a través de ti.- Él volvió a asentir y Rey se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, apoyándose en el marco.- Y… También me ha dicho que… que…- Tomó aire, los nervios se le disparaban tanto como el pulso.- Tenemos una fecha límite para todo esto.- Kylo se ensombreció de golpe, asustado, viendo que su temor era cierto.- Sólo Dathomir tiene cuatro lunas y se alinearán dentro de un mes, con la constelación de no sé qué…

-Antares.- Concluyó él. Rey asintió.

-Sí, eso es.- Se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Cuatro lunas, cuatro luceros, cuatro sellos… Cuatro. Siempre cuatro.- Kylo alzó una comisura.- ¿El número del diablo no era el seis?

-No todos los demonios responden a la misma numeración. Y tú estás hablando del diablo.

-¿Hay número para cada demonio?- Kylo se alzó de hombros.- El demonio al que le haya tocado el uno estará teniendo una mierda de vida.- Y él rió con fuerza, haciendo que Rey le mirara con sorpresa.- ¿Esa te ha hecho gracia?- Habló, sonriendo. Volviendo a prender el sable.- Cuando estoy nerviosa soy más graciosa.- Y de un salto volvió al suelo, moviendo el sable, confiándose.

-Cuidado y no te confíes.- Habló entre risas, observándola.- No quiero tener que verte sin una mano, o un pie, o una pierna o…

-Ambas.- Cerró ella, recordándolo.- Sí, lo sé, lo s… -Dio un suave traspiés, casi precipitándose al suelo, con la hoja del sable prendida, bailando. Kylo se levantó de golpe, extendiendo el brazo y usando la Fuerza para evitar que ocurriera una desgracia, bloqueando el momento con Rey en el aire y el sable detenido.

-¡Joder, ten más cuidado, bruta!- Volvió a reñir con fuerza mientras depositaba a Rey con cuidado.- Te he dicho que no te confíes.

-Vale…- Habló, avergonzada. Observando el sable y viéndoselo todo demasiado enorme.- Joder…

-No te preocupes, pequeña. Te enseñaré.

-No tenemos tiempo, Kylo… La alineación es dentro de un mes.- Él parpadeó, desviando los ojos y asintiendo.

-¿Qué pasará si no lo conseguimos?- Ella se giró, mirándole con horror.

-¡¿No sabes lo que va a pasar?!

-Me hago una idea, pero no he tenido a nadie que me lo aclare nunca.- Confesó como quien confiesa lo más banal del mundo. Rey se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡¿No sabes lo que…?!

-No, no lo sé. Esperaba que Maz te lo contara.

-No me lo ha contado… Bueno, no he querido saberlo.- Confesó ella también.

-¿De qué más habéis hablado?- Desvió el tema, viendo que la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-De que podrías haberme dicho que tu abuelo era Darth Vader.- Kylo rió con ironía.

-¿En serio? Te dije lo del dolor, lo de que fue sith pero primero jedi y…- Rey alzó la mano.

-Ya, ya, me he dado cuenta tarde… Pero podrías haberlo especificado. Es como si yo ahora mismo te digo, no sé…- Se quedó pensativa.- Este personaje que es un caníbal y psicólogo.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza y Rey habló.- Oh, vaya ¿No has pensado en Jannithal Lecter?- Bromeó Rey. Kylo arrugó la nariz.- Aunque bueno, tampoco hay muchos personajes así.- Habló ella, viendo el error demasiado tarde, hablando para sí misma mientras Kylo seguía atorado.

-¿Jannithal Lecter? ¿Ese quién es?- Rey palmoteó.

-¡¿Cómo que quién es Jannithal Lecter?!- Kylo arrugó más la nariz ante el tonito repipi que se gastó Rey.- ¡Si el libro es del 81! ¡Es de tu época!

-¿Me ves cara de tener tiempo para leer libros? Lo que pude ver fueron películas, además contaditas, no me vengas de sabihonda ahora…- Y frenó en seco, mirándola con ofensa.- ¡Y perdona! ¡¿Mi época?! ¡No soy tan viejo!- Rey alzó las manos.

-No me desvíes el tema.- Kylo boqueó, odiando dejar una conversación a medias mientras Rey regresaba al punto de partida.- Podrías haberme dicho que tu abuelo era Darth Vader…

-No estaba yo muy en mis cabales para tener en cuenta todos los datos, pequeña.- Habló, gruñón. Dejándola pasar mientras Rey cerraba la puerta.- Y pensé que lo intuirías por lo de…- Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, no queriendo regresar al punto del que acababa de salir.

-Me ha dicho Maz que el siguiente sello es el del maestro.- Kylo se quedó parado, de pie, y giró lentamente.- ¿Te dice algo eso?

-¿Qué si me dice algo? ¡Claro que me dice algo, Rey!- Viró totalmente, encarándola.- Pero no puedo recordarlo porque tengo contraseñas en mi cabeza que me impiden acceder a mis putos propios recuerdos…

-Tu maestro era Luke.- Él se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo.- Rey asintió. Repitiendo el nombre de Luke mientras se sentaba en el mármol de la encimera de la cocina, sacando su teléfono y buscando el nombre de Luke Skywalker en la Holored. – Luke, Luke, Luke… - Y la yema de su dedo se iba deslizando por la pantalla a la vez que sus ojos.

-¿Qué… qué haces? – Kylo se acercó a ella, confundido, y ella alzó la mirada hacia él, que no le quitaba ojo al teléfono.

-Buscar a Luke. – Dijo, con sencillez, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no sólo buscar a un hombre a través de ese cacharro, sino la posibilidad de encontrarlo. A Rey se le llenó el pecho de esa misma ternura que había sentido cuando le vio maravillado porque toda la música pudiera almacenarse en la Holored. – Ven, mira. – Separó las rodillas y haciendo hueco para él, dejándole ver lo que hacía. Su cabeza ladeada y los mechones que se escapaban hasta su frente, le hablaban de una curiosidad casi infantil, en disonancia con el resto de él. – Sólo tengo que poner su nombre y su apellido, y me saldrá toda la información que haya sobre él. – Kylo alzó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Se puede buscar a cualquiera? ¿Vale con cualquier nombre? – Rey asintió, sonriendo ante su curiosidad. - ¿Qué pasaría si buscase mi nombre?

-Oh, vamos, Kylo, no tenemos tiempo para eso… - Le miró casi suplicante. Sabía que no iba a dejarse engañar pero siempre había sentido cierta ansiedad ante las fechas límite y todavía le quedaban tres sellos por resolver. Y a saber con cuántos obstáculos se topaba.

-Sólo quiero saber si se dice algo de mí o no se dice nada… - Se encogió de hombros con una inocencia fingida que no le pegaba nada.

-O quieres ver si te han dibujado bien. – Kylo apartó la mirada como si le hubieran pillado y Rey puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo eres tan orgulloso? – Le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo con la palma, llamando de nuevo su atención, mientras él se acariciaba la zona como si le hubiera dolido. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que yo no te cuido bien? – Le atacó, conteniendo la sonrisa.

-O sea, para acostarnos y jugar a amputarnos un brazo sí hay tiempo pero para mí no. – Concluyó con un falso tono de ofensa que hizo que Rey bajara los hombros, rindiéndose.

\- Está bien… - Borró la búsqueda y la sustituyó por "Kylo Ren" mientras una pequeña jugarreta asomaba por los límites de su conciencia. Porque ella, lo de rendirse, lo llevaba regular. – ¡Aquí estás!

-¿En serio? – Kylo volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, como si, desde su perspectiva, fuera a poder leer lo que ponía.

-Ajá… - Contuvo la sonrisa para que no se reflejara en su voz y la delatara. – Kylo Ren, un demonio hogareño, de ojillos amarillos y afable compostura, que…

-¿Qué? – El gruñido de Kylo interrumpió su fingida lectura y ya no pudo contener más la risa, traicionando su broma ante él. – No pone eso… - La miró a los ojos. - ¿verdad? – Rey negó con la cabeza, riendo. - ¿Qué es lo que pone? Ahora en serio.

-No mucho, juraría que incluso menos que lo que dice el libro. – Volvió a sentir la respiración de Kylo sobre ella, agazapado como si pudiera cubrirla de todo. – Kylo Ren, maestro de los Caballeros de Ren, un poderoso demonio guerrero, joven pero de sumo poder, dotado con la mayor sensibilidad a la Fuerza hasta el momento conocida. Se dice de él que libró grandes guerras, brutal y sanguinario, fue temido incluso entre los suyos. Se dice, fue traicionado y desterrado bajo severas profecías. Es representado como un caballero con su espada del fulgor de mil rubíes y cuando se le invoca sólo aparece el humo negro que deja tras de sí en el campo de batalla. – Leyó, como quien lee un cuento. Una historia que siempre habría tomado por mera leyenda, una exageración, pura mitología. Y hoy… Hoy resultaba ser todo cierto. Pero tenía que esforzarse muchísimo para ver a ese monstruo del que hablaban.

\- Eso ya se acerca más… - Se inclinó para besarle la frente, como si ese sólo gesto cambiara todo lo que acababa de leer. - No habrá ningún grabado más, ¿no? – Rey punteó la opción de "imágenes", mostrándole los mismos grabados que había visto en el libro y … - ¿Y esto? – Sólo sonó el clic de la uña contra el cristalito de la pantalla pero Rey supo perfectamente a qué imagen se refería.

-Bueno, hay gente que saca sus propias conclusiones después de leer sobre ti y, no muy satisfechos con la imagen que hay, prueban a dibujarte ellos. – Fue deslizando el dedo. – Unos con más éxito que otros.

-Siguen sin tener ni idea de cómo dibujarme la nariz. – Refunfuñó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Le retó, recuperando su teléfono y borrando la búsqueda para volver al objetivo. - ¿Montar en cólera? – Él estrechó los ojos, farfullando. - ¿O te habrías dejado fotografiar en los ochenta? – Alzó la mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa. - ¿Te veríamos con una camisa hortera a medio abrochar y unos pantalones demasiados estrechos?

-¿Y dejar esa imagen de mi para la posteridad? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. – No, mucho mejor que me hagas ahora una, en chándal. – Rey volvió a reírse…

Hasta que dio con la página amarillenta e impresa de una noticia que bien podía corresponder a la época de la que estaba hablando. Sólo había una imagen cubriendo lo primicia. Una fotografía rasgada y algo quemada. Pero a Rey no le hizo falta el zoom para saber lo que estaba viendo. Lo más demoledor, la casa que ardía hasta los cimientos. Pero, en primer plano, ante el cordón policial, un hombre apesadumbrado y arrodillado junto a una unidad R2. Ahí estaba, le había encontrado.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por la pantalla, absorbiendo cada dato como cuando diseccionaba un cadáver. Solo que, en ese momento, el cuerpo ni estaba a su disposición ni ante ella realmente. Una familia devastada, cuerpos brutalmente mutilados, una mujer enloquecida. Y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que, en cuanto se puso seria, Kylo había empezado a leer por encima de su hombro.

-Así que el Líder Supremo dijo la verdad al menos en eso. – Soltó de repente, rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltándola.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber, sintiéndose perdida.

-Siempre había guardado el resquicio más pequeño de esperanza cada vez que el Líder Supremo me echaba en cara lo que pasó esa noche. – Miró a Rey, con sus ojos enormes y expectantes, y su pequeño cuerpo abrazándole. – Maté a mi familia, y la conversión hizo el resto. – La mirada apesadumbrada de Kylo pudo más que el horror que sentía. Era algo fatal pero nada de eso estaba confirmado, nada de eso podía ser cierto, la noticia especulaba mil sobre mil opciones y el único que parecía saber la verdad era ese tal Luke. Sin embargo, cuando quiso consolarle, Kylo siguió hablando, inmerso en sus recuerdos. – No podía recordarlo, pero no dejaba de repetírmelo una y otra vez. – Rey esperó a que siguiera, sin que pareciera que fuera a hacerlo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué te decía? – Y en parte, se temía que fuera brutal. Kylo había sido el horror en sí mismo, por cada cosa que leía y conocía de su pasado, uno que no le asustaba a ella aunque debiera. Pero algo le decía que Kylo había soportado horrores mayores que los cometidos.

-Me decía que no tenía derecho a evitar ni una sola de las batallas que se me presentaran, que debía destruirlo todo a mi paso. Que sólo alguien capaz de matar a su propio padre, como hice yo, era capaz de tamaña devastación. – Las palabras ni siquiera parecían suyas, sino proyectadas desde un tiempo pasado, donde alguien se las repitiera día y noche, hasta que los ciclos perdieran su sentido.

-Bueno… -Empezó ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos. – Igual me llamas ingenua, o abogada del demonio. – Alzó la mano hasta su mejilla bifurcada por aquella cicatriz, surcándola con la yema de los dedos en una caricia. – Pero yo voy a averiguar más sobre esto. Porque si tenía tanto interés en que tú te sintieras culpable para usar esa culpa contra ti y manejarte, a mí lo que me dice es que el culpable fue él. – Le vio fruncir el ceño, como si esa sola pretensión hubiera derruido un muro de contención. – Y… - Se quedó un momento pensando, con su memoria rebobinando a unos días atrás, cuando todo aquello se echó sobre ella como un tsunami. - ¿No me dijiste que el modo de convertir a un humano en demonio era cumpliendo los mismos rituales con cada familiar hasta matarlo? – Kylo asintió con cuidado, como temeroso de ver una luz que fuera mentira. – Quizás llevas demasiado tiempo cargando con una culpa que no es tuya. –Devolvió la mirada al teléfono. – Así que tengo que dar con Luke y hablar con él para…

Volvió a quedarse callada, sintiendo cómo le recorría un sudor frío por la espalda y las palmas de las manos. No podía ser. No podía ser. Lo había tenido tan, tan cerca…

-¿Qué? – Quiso saber Kylo, al verla cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con derrota. - ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Que Luke Skywalker murió al poco de la tragedia. – Devolvió la mirada a la pantalla, acercando la imagen de la esquela… Hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo. – Espera. – Se inclinó más sobre la pantalla, como si eso fuera a mostrárselo menos difuso. – Espera, espera, espera. – Dijo de carrerilla, muy rápido, como si alguno de los dos o la información fueran a desaparecer en cualquier momento. – La estatua sombre su tumba. – Kylo no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba. – Fue pagada por una mujer, Leia Organa. – Alzó la mirada hacia el demonio, de repente con la vista perdida y nublada. – Leia. ¿Te suena su nombre? – Kylo se apartó lejos de su alcance, echándose las garras a la cabeza, andando nervioso, molesto, preocupado. Y como si fuera un león en una jaula. Inquieto, amenazante. Y triste, profundamente triste. - ¿Kylo? – Le llamó. Y cuando le devolvió la mirada fue como sentir todo el cielo sobre la cabeza. Nunca había visto tanto pesar ni tanta pena. - ¿Te suena su nombre? – Repitió, bajándose de la encimera para tratar de llegar a él.

-Sé que debería. – Respondió, afligido, aceptando el acercamiento paulatino de la chica, aunque lo que le pidiera el cuerpo fuera dejar de contener su Fuerza y reventarlo todo en mil pedazos. - ¿Qué dice de ella? – Rey bajó la mirada al teléfono, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nada. – Contestó con evidente decepción. – Salvo ese pequeño detalle, es invisible e inexistente. – Se acercó más a él y pasó un brazo por sus estrechas caderas, rodeándole hasta que los dedos de la mano rozaron su piel. Parecía que el contacto lograba mantenerles a los dos en el sitio, en el ahora.

-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso? – Jamás había visto a Kylo tan perdido y, en parte, le hizo sentir útil ver el modo en el que se apoyaba en ella. Pero, por otro lado, temía que todo aquello fuera en vano al final.

-Abrir el siguiente sello y desbloquear los recuerdos que Luke puede darte.


	17. 17 El Ermitaño

**17\. El Ermitaño**

Levantarse aquella mañana, quitándose a Kylo de encima para poder llevar a cabo su rutina mañanera, aseándose y vistiéndose para ir al trabajo, le había resultado más complicada que cualquier otra vez que lo hubiera hecho. Y tampoco es como si el demonio se lo estuviera poniendo fácil.

Desde que Rey le había dicho claramente que hoy no iba a poder faltar al trabajo, Kylo había intentando persuadirla para que lo hiciera. Y Rey se creía débil, una persona fácilmente manipulable en el más glorioso sentido que pueda tener esa palabra. Pero acababa de descubrir que no, que tenía un sentido fuerte de la responsabilidad. Uno que al parecer le salía ahora y no durante los años de universidad, donde sus amigas tenían que obligarla a estudiar alguna que otra vez.

Y ahora, que tenía a un demonio en casa –uno que le estaba descubriendo de nuevo lo que era el buen sexo-, AHORA, justo, le salía el sentido de la responsabilidad.

De hecho Kylo se lo echó en cara mientras ella le daba un beso y cerraba la puerta, marchándose. Tampoco había valido la excusa del General. Rey parecía confiada, y se sentía como tal. De hecho, llevaba el sable encima y todos los papeles de la investigación, junto a capturas de pantalla sobre todo lo que sacaron ayer acerca de Luke Skywalker.

Arrancó el coche mientras volvía a maldecir a la Holored y sus millones de usuarios. Era increíble que nadie, absolutamente nadie, conociera el paradero de esa estatua. Nadie en toda la galaxia con acceso directo a la Holored.

No podía ser, algo debía estar haciendo mal.

Porque era imposible.

De hecho, aparcó el coche sin miramiento, tirándolo en la plaza de garaje tal cual entró en ella, sin maniobrar. Luego cogió las cosas y corrió a su puesto de trabajo, hoy en la oficina, por suerte. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio mientras probaba suerte a buscar de nuevo el paradero de aquella estatua, pero desde el ordenador del trabajo. Desde una terminal distinta a la suya particular porque, quizá… Quizá tenía suerte.

El gruñido pesado que salió de su garganta al ver los mismos resultados que en su casa indicó todo lo contrario.

No, no tenía suerte. Joder.

Pataleó de forma contenida, ya sentía los ojos de varios compañeros sobre ella, y no era plan de hacer más llamativo su estado mental aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizá si la vieran al borde de un colapso de nuevo, la mandarían a casa, a un psicólogo también, pero a casa. De baja.

OH, esa palabra le supo a gloria ahora mismo.

Necesitaba estar de baja. Y seguir investigando. Sacar a Kylo de su infierno antes de que las cuatro lunas se alinearan.

Comprobó su correo, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y toqueteando su teléfono para poder ver la bandeja de entrada, chequeando los mensajes y todas las tareas que debía hacer hoy. Rodó los ojos tras soltar un bufido, joder, la misma mierda de siempre. Papeleos, confirmar un informe forense a un juez que lo dudaba todo siempre y luego… Más burocracia.

Lanzó el teléfono sobre el escritorio mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, destensando su tensión como buenamente podía. Quizá centrarse en el trabajo un ratito conseguiría despejarla, quizá lo que necesitaba era un distanciamiento emocional en cuanto a ese tema. Un ratito, solo. Adelantar trabajo primero y luego ya, dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su investigación.

Se crujió los dedos, empezando a abrir archivos, tecleando y modificando documentos, corrigiendo como si fuera una maestra… Oh, mierda, ya se le había ido la cabeza al tema del sello del maestro.

Resoplido.

Focalización.

"Concéntrate, Rey" y vuelta al trabajo a duras penas.

Los ojos se le iban a los documentos que tenía al lado de su escritorio, con todos sus escritos. Los sellos, las fotos, todo. Y Kylo…

No debía pensar en él… O bueno, no estaba claro. El General ya le había dicho que lo sabía, que era consciente de su despertar. Que sabía de su existencia.

Y también le dijo que no iba a conseguirlo… Y se hubiera desanimado de no ser porque el General estaba en el otro bando ¿Qué iba a hacer sino minar su moral con frases baratas como aquella? Obviamente no iba a motivarla, no sería lógico.

Golpeó con furia el escritorio, llamando la atención de sus compañeros otra vez. Pero es que, joder ¡JODER! Se había vuelto a despistar.

Mierda.

Se levantó con rabia, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café que, por suerte, también servía tés. Y se pidió uno, revisando su teléfono, viendo de nuevo la estatua de Luke, haciendo zoom en puntos clave de la imagen que se presentaba. Y ese nombre, Leia Organa… Quiso guardarlo en su memoria, la reacción de Kylo no fue normal, en absoluto. Quizá esa mujer era importante… Pero ahora no era su momento.

Ahora era Luke. El maestro, el condenado sello del maestro.

Y entonces Rey vio un símbolo, uno que había pasado por alto las doscientas veces que había observado la imagen. Corrió a su escritorio, con el té en una mano y el teléfono en la otra, dejando el vasito de cartón frente al ordenador y tomando con su recién liberada mano, papel y lápiz. Dibujando aquel símbolo y comprobando los escritos. Quizá estaba ahí… aunque no parecía el mismo tipo de letra, pero algo debía significar.

Siguió estudiando sus apuntes. Obviando el trabajo. "Luego", se decía. Y sabía que era mentira.

No le cuadraba nada, descifrar ese sello iba a ser una locura y algo le decía que muchas de las pistas estaban en esa maldita estatua.

-¡Anda, la desaparecida!- Una voz familiar y un golpeteo reconocible en su espalda, le provocó un buen susto que desencadenó un respingo, casi tirándose encima el té.- ¡¿Cómo vas, Rey?!- La enérgica voz de Poe activó todos sus sentidos de golpe. Era inhumano tener tanta energía a las condenadas nueve de la mañana.

-Voy, voy…- Habló, medio ida. No estaba preparada emocionalmente para la energía de Poe, quien dejó de atizar su espalda para recargarse en la esquina de su mesa, justo detrás de su ordenador. Finn apareció luego, tocando el hombro de la chica.- Oh, qué susto me has dado.

-¿Qué? ¿De papeleos?- Habló Poe, captando la atención de la chica, quién viró la cabeza hacia Poe mientras que sus brazos tapaban sus anotaciones.

-¿Qué? ¡OH! ¡Sí, papeleos!- Dijo ella, siguiéndole la corriente.- Hoy toca mucha burocracia.- Poe asintió.- Muchísimos, además.

-Ya te vemos, menudo desastre tienes en la mesa.- Rey sonreía, riendo de forma histérica mientras intentaba recogerlos… Pero un papel, uno, se escapó de sus brazos para quedar a la vista de los ojos de Finn. Y Rey no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado absorbida por la energía de Dameron.- ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche os hacen unas buenas pizzas?

-Ehm…

-¡Anda!- Exclamó Finn, captando la atención de ambas.- El escudo del cementerio de Ach-Toh.- Rey parpadeó al igual que Poe, ambos mirando a Finn, quien señalaba el papel.- ¿Qué se le ha perdido al laboratorio allí?- Miró a Rey con una media sonrisa.- No sabía tampoco que en el cementerio de Ach-Toh dejaran entrar al laboratorio… Ya sabéis.- Finn alzó la cabeza, mirándole. Y observando en sus compañeros expresiones dispares.- Por el tema de los jedis y su política con los midiclorianos y… esas cosas.

-¿Ach-Toh?- Pronunció Rey, casi sin creer que Finn, su compañero, su amigo, su compinche, sabía el paradero de la estatua.- ¡¿Dices que este símbolo es el escudo del cementerio de Ach-Toh!? – Finn miró a su compañero como pidiéndole una explicación de por qué su amiga parecía tan exaltada.

-Sssssi – Dijo, con dudas, más sobre su amiga que sobre lo del símbolo recién descubierto. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin embargo, Rey no escuchaba, recogía todos sus papeles, papelitos, folios, anotaciones, fotos, dibujos, y se intentó beber el té todo lo rápido que pudo. Quemaba, y probablemente se hubiera quedado sin papilas gustativas para lo que quedaba de semana.

-¿Rey? – Trató de llamar su atención Dameron mientras ella salía de su escritorio y cogía apresuradamente el bolso y el abrigo, llegando a ponerse sólo una manga. - ¿Es por un caso? – Eso consiguió plantarle los pies y hacer que se girara hacia ellos.

-¿Y qué iba a ser si no? – Nadie tenía por qué saber que no era un caso de la comisaría ni de lejos… Aunque se enlazara con uno o dos. Se cambió de brazo su macuto de papeles e información, y logró ponerse la otra manga del abrigo, algo torcida. - ¿Os veo esta noche? – No esperó la respuesta. – Tengo cosas que contaros y os necesito.

Y dejó a sus dos amigos boqueando, con la palabra en la boca y gesticulando un "sí, claro". Pero no fue hasta que llegó al coche que cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Dio con la frente en el volante. Una vez. Dos, tres. La cuarta, encendiendo la música. Debería haberlo hablado con Kylo antes de invitar a sus amigos a casa y decirles: ¡EYYY! ¿Sabéis estas veces que me habéis visto tan rara? ¿Sí? Es que descubrí que tengo un demonio en casa. Y no sólo hemos conseguido llevarnos bien sino que resulta que soy sensible a la Fuerza. ¡VAYA! ¡Qué sorpresa, eh! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Era más fácil pensar que me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, o pánico, o quién sabe.

Salió del aparcamiento tan rápido como había entrado y no tardó mucho en coger la carretera estatal. No sabía qué se le iba a hacer más largo, si el camino de ida o el de vuelta. Como tampoco tenía ni idea de si marcarse ese viaje iba a servirle de algo. Pero prefería cubrir todas las pistas, aunque no llegaran a nada, aunque tuviera que descartarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué iba a encontrar en una tumba? Incluso notaba el tirón en la Fuerza, alejándose de Kylo y acercándose a un lugar que expelía Fuerza.

No sabía si se había perdido o no. O no lo supo nada más llegar a aquel pueblecito de montaña. La carretera era casi intransitable, llena de curvas y estrechísima. Y no había cartel de bienvenida en aquel lugar. Tampoco parecía un lugar en el que alguien viviera con comodidad, tan rocoso como lleno de vegetación salvaje, tanto que se vio obligada a dejar el coche al poco de entrar. La altitud hacía que fuera un pueblo húmedo, lo que convertía cada calle en una trampa para dejarse los dientes o la vida. La poca gente que encontró parecía no entender su idioma, con pinta de huraños y ceñudos, pasando de largo cada vez que preguntaba por el cementerio.

Por regla general, solían estar al final de toda civilización, en la periferia, en los bordes del lugar, así que se dispuso a atravesar el pueblo de parte a parte aun así fuera sin ayuda de nadie. Y eso que le encantaría volver a casa a una hora decente.

Pero dio con aquellas puestas de barrotes altos y negros mucho antes de lo pretendido. Al alzar la mirada, el símbolo coronaba la verja y Rey sonrió, victoriosa. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie rondaba la zona y podía impedirle entrar o tuviera que darle explicaciones. No es como si su carné de forense hubiera servido antes. Al no ver a nadie, empujó los barrotes y estos cedieron con un lamento ferroso y un quejido que debió reverberar en todo el pueblo, delatándola.

Muy bien, ahora debía encontrar una estatua, una muy concreta. En un lugar donde todas las marcas de orientación parecían las mismas. Genial. No iban a ponérselo fácil. Empezó a andar y no tardó mucho en encontrar en mapa de localizaciones. Raído, descolorido y desgastado. Y el colmo de su mala suerte hubiera sido que Luke Skywalker no respondiera por ese mismo nombre como Jedi. Pero la punta de su dedo dio con su nombre, tal cual, Luke Skywalker, sector V. Perfecto. A tomar por culo de donde se encontraba.

Siguió andando, sin perder de vista los sectores que debía cubrir a su paso, atravesando algunos para atajar el camino y encontrándose con verdaderas maravillas esculpidas en piedra, a las que la erosión de aquel frío y húmedo lugar no afeaba, ni el tiempo lograba derruir. Erguidas todas, y respetables, las figuras de cientos de Jedis se alzaban con orgullo ante quien se posicionara en frente.

Por eso, supo el momento exacto en el que llegó a la estatua que buscaba. Se acercó con sigilo, como si fuera a abrir los ojos al sentirla. Pero no, ahí seguía y ahí seguiría por el resto de los tiempos, la figura de Luke sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un altar de piedra, las manos, una de ellas robótica, posadas sobre sus rodillas. La melena hacia atrás. La barba cuidada. El rostro casi sereno. Casi. Excepto por ese ceño fruncido. Y no era sólo concentración lo que mostraba, también un profundísimo pesar, amartillado por siempre en el mármol.

Rey sintió la inmediata necesidad de arrodillarse y presentarle sus respetos. O plantarle la mano en el hombro. Fuera cual fuera la razón de su angustia, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Kylo, ella iba a solucionarlo.

Luego bajó la mirada hacia el altar de piedra sobre el que parecía levitar, sus ojos de repente anclados a ese símbolo que había visto grabado como una abrasión insensible en la espalda del demonio. Y una frase. "Nadie se va nunca del todo". Cada palabra, cincelada entre sus sienes, como si la hubiera leído en voz alta.

Estupendo, un culto maravilloso pero…

¿Y ahora qué?

Rey primero rodeó la figura, dando una vuelta al alrededor del altar, analizándolo todo con cuidado, sin perderse ningún detalle. Intentando no pasar nada por alto, no se había pegado el viaje hasta Ach-Toh, posiblemente a cuatro horas de su casa, en coche, para olvidar ver algo, para pasar un detalle por alto, el mínimo que fuera. Tenía el tiempo en su contra y no iba a poder perder cuatro horas más, ocho en total yendo y viniendo, por un fallo estúpido. No.

El altar era precioso. Sencillo pero con detalles que Rey juraría que no estarían puestos al azar. Tomó el teléfono y empezó a fotografiar cada pedazo del decorado, tanto individual como en su conjunto. Luego se las enseñaría a Kylo, quizá pudiera indicarle el significado de algunos y asegurar el propósito de los otros restantes… al menos si sus recuerdos se lo permitían.

Rey llegó de nuevo frente a Luke, entristecida, gris. Como el día en el que se encontraban. Alzó la vista al cielo, perdida en aquellas esponjosas y humedecidas nubes que presagiaban lluvia, tan azules y grisáceas. El chaparrón sería importante.

Genial, si no quería resfriarse debía darse prisa o la lluvia le caería encima. Joder ¿Por qué no había nada a su favor?

Pensó inmediatamente en el General y su poder de modificación y manipulación a placer, para su beneficio. Pero luego se giró sobre sí misma, vigilando su espalda por si acaso le encontraba… Llevó la mano a su bolso, palpando el sable mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar. Aquellas tumbas con musgo eran la evidencia de la humedad que reinaba en el lugar. Ach-Toh era frío, y estaba rodeado de agua. De no ser por el puente que se construyó hacía años, aquello seguiría siendo una isla. Un pedrusco en medio de un mar que siempre parecía inquieto.

Rey se relajó al ver que no había nadie siguiéndola, o al menos eso parecía, y sus ojos volvieron a la estatua, que seguía ante ella, impasible. Su mirada bajó a las manos de la figura, una postrada sobre su rodilla mientras la otra… Ladeó la cabeza, curiosa, acercándose a la figura y observando aquella mano que parecía estar sosteniendo algo. Algo que no tenía realmente.

La chica se arrodilló, apoyando ambas manos en la piedra, quedando cerca de esa mano. Esa mano…

Tomó cierta distancia, cruzándose de brazos y conduciendo los ojos al nombre del venerado por aquella escultura. Luke Skywalker… Skywalker… ¡Skywalker!

Se levantó como un resorte, abriendo los ojos, intentando que esa idea no se escapara ¡Skywalker! ¡¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre!? ¡Jolín! De haber tenido siempre presente todas las teorías e historia acerca de la Fuerza, los sith, los jedi, quizá no habría tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Sacó su teléfono, emocionada. Rezando a quien sea que escuchara sus plegarias para que estuviera en lo cierto. Por favor, necesitaba estar en lo cierto.

Tecleó una búsqueda rápida en la Holored, un nombre. "Darth Vader".

La información que apareció confirmaba todo lo que Kylo le había contado acerca de… Su abuelo, Darth Vader, también conocido por…

-Anakin Skywalker.- Susurró, alzando la cabeza, comprobando el nombre de Luke, por si acaso, por si se había equivocado, presa de la emoción.

Estaba ante la tumba de un descendiente Skywalker. Y no podía saber cuál porque ya no había más información en la red acerca de ello… Así que Rey dedujo que, si Anakin Skywalker era el abuelo de Kylo... Luke Skywalker podría ser su padre.

Parpadeó varias veces, pensando si realmente alguien llamaría a su padre "maestro"… Aunque, bueno, psicológicamente un padre siempre es un maestro ¿No? Siempre es el referente clave de los hijos, el modelo a seguir, alguien que imparte conocimientos y deja un legado.

El legado… Rey bajó los ojos a su bolso, sacando el sable mientras el viento se levantaba poco a poco, meciéndola y enfriándola. Pero Rey no sentía nada, estaba demasiado obnubilada con la situación.

"Mi legado ahora es tuyo", la voz de Kylo resonaba en sus recuerdos. Y Rey levantó la mirada, observando la mano de Luke… Y sintió que se lo pedía. Maz había dicho que ese sable había sido de Luke. Y quizá… Quizá debía devolvérselo, aunque supiera que la Fuerza tenía otros planes.

No lo dudó más y colocó el sable justo en la mano que Luke tenía posicionada para ello. Y el artefacto encajó perfecto en el hueco.

Un temblor potente casi hace que Rey pierda el equilibrio. Observó a todas partes, sintiendo que el frío aumentaba, que el viento se hacía más fuerte… Parecía que la isla iba a terminar hundiéndose. Y otra sacudida se sucedió, haciendo que rey se precipitara sobre la estatua, aferrándose a ella y sintiendo el crujir del universo resonando en sus oídos hasta que el silencio lo copó todo. Un silencio tan aterrador que hasta le dio miedo abrir los ojos y comprobar qué había sucedido.

-¿A qué has venido?- Una voz distorsionada sonó, y Rey se aferró con más fuerza a la estatua, temblando. Pero abrió los ojos y lo que vio frente a ella le quitó el habla, asustándola.

¡Joder! ¡Un fantasma de la Fuerza! ¡Había uno justo frente a ella, distorsionado!

¡Era Luke!

-¡Maestro Skywalker!- Gritó ella, levantándose rápidamente, mirándole. Pero Luke se encontraba impertérrito, mirándola sin apenas expresión.- ¡Maestro Skywalker, necesito su ayuda!

-Pierdes el tiempo.- Habló, molesto de haber sido perturbado. Rey boqueó y alzó las manos, como si el gesto impidiera que se marchara.

-¡No, por favor, escúcheme! ¡Vengo por Kylo! ¡Por Kylo Re…!- Luke se alzó ante ella, haciendo que Rey retrocediera, cayendo de espaldas encima de la piedra que formaba la estatua de Luke.

-¡No hay nada en lo que yo pueda ayudarte! ¡Nada!- Rey alzó los brazos, protegiéndose con ellos.- ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer por él! ¡La oscuridad le gobierna!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!- Gruñó ella, defendiéndole. Poniéndose en pie y encarando al fantasma que se alzaba frente a ella.- ¡Todavía hay luz en él! ¡Yo lo he visto!- Y Luke pareció rebajar su furia con aquella última frase. Rey pensó que sería porque había conseguido que creyera en ella… Pero la risa sarcástica que recibió por su parte hizo que descartara esa suposición.

-¿¡Tú qué vas a haber visto?!- Rió, tornándose serio poco a poco.- Sea cual sea tu propósito con esto, ilusa, no vas a conseguir nada.- ¡OH, no podía ser! Que el General atentara contra su moral podía entenderlo ¿Pero Luke? Debía encontrar respuestas en él, no este ataque para minar su moral, su fe… Su esperanza.- Kylo Ren se ha ido y no va a volver.- Rey boqueó, harta de tanta fatalidad, y señaló la frase en su tumba.

-¡¿Y qué me dice de esto!?- Luke prestó atención al punto donde Rey le señalaba.- ¿En serio está contento teniendo una frase como ésta, grabada en su epitafio?- Luke se volvió mudo de repente.- ¡¿Qué pasa con eso de que nadie se va nunca del todo?!- Y Luke alzó los ojos, recorriendo su tumba, mirándola… Y frenando su análisis justo en su mano, en aquel sable…- ¡Y además…!

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- Cortó su discurso, apuntando hacia el sable. Y Rey viró hacia éste, boqueando. Molesta por haber sido interrumpida. Y fue a responder pero Luke prosiguió.- ¿Quién eres?- Ella viró hacia él, encarándole. Abriendo la boca para responder a esa nueva pregunta, anotando la otra en su cabeza para más adelante, pero Luke no daba espacio a respuesta.- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- Habló, enfatizando el pronombre referente a ella.- ¿De dónde vienes?

-¡¿Me va a dejar responder alguna pregunta?!- Cortó ella, haciendo que Luke enmudeciera. Y Rey sacó los papeles de su bolso, procediendo a responder.- No tengo tiempo para aclararle quién soy ni de dónde vengo, ni contarle mi vida. Falta menos de un mes para que las lunas de Dathomir se alineen y necesito…

-¿Sabes la profecía?- Rey asintió, sacando un par de papeles.- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Y ella bajó los papeles, respirando y tomando aire.

-Porque Kylo necesita ayuda.- Luke arrugó el entrecejo y le dio espacio a procesar. Entonces ella dejó salir el aire.- Porque yo necesito ayuda…- Y Luke siguió en silencio. Prestando atención a cada conclusión que tenía lugar en la cabeza de la chica.- Dentro de mí había algo que siempre ha estado ahí… Y ahora ha despertado. Y también Kylo.- Luke se tensó.- Y necesita ayuda, los dos, y…

-¿No te habrás fiado de la palabra de un demonio?- Rey se mostró ofendida.- No queda luz dentro de Kylo Ren…- Ella volvió a puntear su epitafio con los papeles. "Nadie se va nunca del todo", mientras le miraba, furiosa.

-¡Yo lo he visto!- Gruñó entre dientes, harta.- ¡Yo le he visto por dentro!- Luke entonces captó de golpe todo lo que Rey estaba contándole.- Yo he visto la luz que tiene dentro, no está en total oscuridad. Él…- Luke pareció enfurecerse de golpe.

-¡Es un monstruo!- Y Rey se quedó muda.- Se convirtió en un monstruo, trayendo la destrucción que Darth Vader dejó a mitad y yo, yo, intenté detenerlo…- Poco a poco su intensidad se perdió. Observó en silencio su alrededor, viendo lo desolado que se encontraba él con todo aquello. Sus errores… Rey se mordió el labio.

-¿Mató a su famila…?- Luke tragó saliva, dándose la vuelta.- Por favor… Necesito que nos ayude. Su hijo todavía… -Y Luke viró con violencia.

-¿Mi hijo?- Dijo con sorpresa. Rey asintió.- Kylo no es mi hijo…- Rey rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Guárdese el rencor para otro momento, yo…!- Y Luke negó con la cabeza.

-Kylo Ren es el hijo de mi hermana.- Rey enmudeció y Luke pareció recordar algo poco a poco, gota a gota.- Mi hermana… ¿Sigue viva?- Ella se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé…- Luke se tornó triste por aquella respuesta.- ¿Quién es su hermana?- Y él se quedó en silencio.- ¿A ella también le atacó Kylo?- Luke alzó la vista al cielo.

-Fuimos un objetivo…- Se sentó en la piedra de su tumba, mirando al frente.- Un objetivo de alguien que a través de… Kylo.- Aquel nombre le costaba decirlo.- Nos atacó. Yo…- Suspiró.- Yo lo presentí mucho antes de que sucediera… Y pensaba que podía detenerlo.- Rey escuchaba atenta, sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo. Había algo que Luke no le contaba, porque parecía que no se lo había confesado ni a sí mismo.- Pero mi decisión trajo vergüenza… Y consecuencias. – Y Rey le escuchaba mientras su cabeza se sumergía en las pocas palabras claras que había lograda deducir del sello.

-¿Fue un error?

-Uno nefasto. – Admitió.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la chica, intentando disimular sus ganas de ir rellenando vacíos.

-Jamás había visto una sensibilidad a la Fuerza tan poderosa como en Kylo, no había nadie con su linaje, y en mi arrogancia creí que podría formarle, transmitirle mis habilidades. – Negó con la cabeza y viró la mira hacia un lado. – Cuando vi que no había rival para la oscuridad que crecía dentro de él, ya era tarde. – Su fantasma se acercó al altar de su tumba, incapaz de devolverle la mirada. – Lo último que vi fueron los ojos de un niño asustado cuyo maestro le había fallado.

\- Le falló al pensar que sus decisiones ya estaban tomadas. – Le vio entonces alzar la cara hacia ella, aceptando el modo en el que otra persona le daba forma a sus pesares. – Aun puedo salvarle.

-No – Le soltó con un ladrido fiero. – Hay batallas que se libran por encima de nosotros, no seas ingenua. – Dio un paso más hacia su tumba, hasta que la mano rozó el sable en la piedra. – Nada va a salir como tú crees. – Y cogió la reliquia para tendérsela, comenzando a desdibujarse ante ella.

-Él es nuestra esperanza, entonces. – Concluyó mientras Luke negaba con la cabeza.

-Tú eres su esperanza. – Y con eso, su fantasma se camuflaba con la niebla.

Y ahí se quedó ella, con un sable láser en la mano, hablando con una piedra y envuelta en una niebla pesada que empezaba a colarse por la ropa. Vale, genial. De todas las cosas que podía haber esperado, un fantasma no había formado parte de ellas. Pero, sobre todo, no esperaba que su camino de vuelta al coche, mascando todo lo que había pasado y calándose hasta los huesos por una llovizna que pronto se convertiría en un torrente, tuviera la sensación de que no había sacado nada en claro.

Luke era un viejo huraño atormentado por un error fatal que determinó por siempre el destino de su sobrino. Pero, ¿era Kylo tan temible cuando no era más que un niño? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón del fracaso del maestro? ¿No ayudar a Kylo o no saber proteger a su sobrino?

Y luego estaba su hermana, la madre de Kylo. De la cual, no tenía absolutamente nada. Apenas el nombre. Leia. Leia Organa. Paladeó ese nombre mientras salía de aquel lugar frío y desolado. ¿De qué demonios le sonaba ese nombre?

Las curvas de bajada de aquel pueblo de montaña se le hicieron mucho más llevaderas, aunque su mente funcionara a mil por hora sin ser capaz de llegar a nada. Porque el hilo conductor y el sentido residía en la memoria fragmentada de Kylo.

Al cruzar el puente, casi ni pensaba en Luke o en lo que le había dicho, si no en lo cruel que era vetarle los propios recuerdos a alguien para que no fuera sólo algo tan roto por fuera como por dentro, sino que todo lo que le formaba como la persona que era, no se trataba más que de un objeto perdido. Porque si cada cual es la suma de sus recuerdos y de sus actos, Kylo era incapaz de llegar a lo que le había hecho ser quién era hoy. Al negarle la identidad, Kylo había vivido demasiado tiempo siendo un arma de destrucción de planetas, un perro de guerra.

Y sólo en ese instante, recorriendo la carretera con el parabrisas al ritmo de la lluvia que caía sobre ella, sólo ahí, tan lejos de casa, pudo permitirse compadecerse por él. Porque su demonio no quería que sintiera ninguna lástima. Podía entenderlo, había sobrevivido y era fuerte. Él mismo no se compadecía. Pero Rey no podía evitar dolerse por él y, quizás, admirar en Kylo una entereza que ella no habría sabido mantener.

Como sucedía justo en ese momento. Porque si algo detestaba del invierno, era el modo en el que los cielos se oscurecían antes de lo medianamente razonable. La lluvia y las horas de salida no tardaron en meterla en un atasco de luces rojas y naranjas y nubes grises. Su coche llenándose de suspiros de impaciencia. Tenía ganas de entrar por la puerta, quitarse esa ropa que sentía empapada contra la piel aunque estuviera seca, hacerse un té y refugiarse en un abrazo calentito.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, otro lo invadió por completo. Mierda, farfulló dando con la frente en el volante y sobresaltándose con un respingo cuando sonó el claxon. Mierda. Había invitado a Finn y a Poe a cenar a su casa y no le había dicho nada a Kylo. No porque debería, como si ella no fuera libre de hacer lo que le diera la real gana. Sino porque, joder, se trataba de un demonio. Y eso hizo que sus ganas por llegar a casa se convirtieran en ganas y verdadera prisa.

Para cuando logró aparcar en su pequeño hueco al pie de la casa, se sentía al borde de los nervios, y no le hacía falta tener una visión de infrarrojos para saber que Kylo estaba justo tras la puerta cuando metió la llave en la cerradura. Tras los últimos acontecimientos, el demonio había empezado a esperarla así. Y ella llegaba tan cansada que no sólo no se quejaba sino que no encontraba un verdadero motivo para hacerlo, para sorpresa de su Rey del pasado, la niña despegada de sus relaciones que pocas veces podían tildarse de sentimentales.

Cuando sintió los brazos de Kylo encerrarla en una presa inamovible contra su pecho, sonrió, sintiendo cómo todos sus nervios se filtraban hasta que no quedaba nada y su piel se electrificaba con escalofríos por el contraste de temperaturas entre la calle y su demonio. Sí, pensó dejándose llevar y cerrando los ojos. La sensación de estar en casa debía sentir algo parecido a eso. Luego, le sintió inclinarse y besarle la cabeza.

-Estás empapada, pequeña. – La estrechó aun más entre sus brazos, como si pudiera quitarle el frío que se le había quedado pegado a la piel. – Y no del modo que a mí me gusta… - La sonrisa de Rey se ensanchó. Sus comentarios siempre abrasándola.

-Voy a darme una ducha. – Se apartó un poco de él, apenas lo justo para apoyar la barbilla y mirarle, abrumada una vez más por su altura y el modo en el que se cernía sobre ella. Jamás amenazante. - ¿Te vienes?

No tuvo que asentir. El demonio simplemente se dejó tomar de la garra y atravesaron el salón. Con cada peldaño que subían, la mirada de Kylo se centraba, o bien en el modo tierno en el que su manita cogía su zarpa, o bien en el suave baile de sus caderas.

Rey abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua hasta que se pusiera caliente mientras se desvestía, sabiéndose observada por sus ojos dorados como eclipses de verano. Y, cuando empezaron a evaporarse las primeras trazas de calor convertido en vaho, se metió bajo el chorro, alzando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrullar por el sonido y la calidez penetrando en su piel.

Al abrir los ojos, Kylo estaba ante ella, extendiendo algo de champú entre sus manos. Sus garras jamás rozaron su piel, sin hacerle daño, con cuidado. Y a Rey se le iban poniendo los ojos blancos con su masaje.

-¿Te hago daño?- Preguntó. Rey no supo cómo tomarse su tono, si irónico o serio, así que sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras extendía una sonrisa. Sonrisa que ensanchó cuando Kylo se arrastró, quedando pegado a ella, piel con piel, sintiéndose.- ¿Y ahora?- Ronroneó, bajando las manos por su espalda. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, negaba con la cabeza mientras tarareaba una negativa.

-Vas a tener que esforzarte más.- Susurró, venciéndose hacia él. Y Kylo aprovechó para atrapar sus labios y besarla lenta, muy lentamente. Recreándose en el tacto de sus labios carnosos, hinchados, gloriosamente dispuestos a él. Pasando la lengua por ellos mientras Rey correspondía, sonriendo cómplice.

Giró sobre sí misma, quedando frente a él, pasándole las manos por el cuello, llegando a su cabeza, quedando ambos bajo el chorro caliente del agua, besándose y sintiendo que la ducha tendrían que repetirla si iban a ponerse salvajes dentro de nada… Pero una vibración seguida de un tono de llamada que alertó a Rey por encima de todas las cosas, hizo que el momento se rompiera al igual que el beso. Ella se apartó, observando la puerta cerrada del baño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kylo, acariciándola todavía.- Vaya que tienes el oído fino…- Ella boqueó, girándose y mirándole como una niña a la que estaban a punto de pillar una trastada. Kylo sonrió de medio lado, complacido.- ¿Qué has hecho, pequeña? ¿Te has portado mal?

-Necesito que… OH.- Gruñó, jalando la toalla, saliendo del baño y dejando a Kylo, cerrando los grifos mientras la observaba, totalmente fuera de sí.- Espérame.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.- Rió, prosiguiendo con su ducha, aseándose mientras escuchaba a su gorrión bajar las escaleras, llegando hasta su bolso.

Rey vio la llamada entrante. Mierda.

Era Finn.

Y descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-¡Rey! ¡Menos mal!- Por la forma en la que resonaba todo, Rey intuyó que ahora Finn había tapado el auricular.- ¡Espera Poe, no termines de pedir, que tengo a Rey al teléfono!- Ella desanduvo el camino, de vuelta a la habitación, peldaño a peldaño, escuchando a sus amigos al otro lado del teléfono y dejando caer todo su peso sobre la cama, jugueteando con la toalla mientras sus nervios florecían. Aquello iba en serio. La cena iba en serio.- ¿De qué vas a querer la pizza?

-Finn, tengo que contaros una cosa…

-¿Qué? ¿Una barbacoa?- Rey rodó los ojos.- ¡Grita más, que no te oigo!

-Una de champiñones con nata, por favor… Y cebolla.- Finn gritó el pedido a Poe y ella se frotó los ojos.- ¿Cuánto crees que vais a tardar?

-Ehm, media hora… quizá un poco más.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, vale… -Se decía más a sí misma que a Finn.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-Adiós…- Y colgó, dejándose caer sobre sus piernas, acurrucándose. Mierda… Y el tacto de unas garras más que familiares, posándose en sus hombros, le hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Has pedido una pizza?- Ronroneó cerca de su oído. Rey ladeó la cabeza varias veces.

-Algo así…- Y le escuchó reír por la nariz.

-Vamos a terminar de ducharnos…- Fue a jalar de ella pero Rey se dio la vuelta, encarándole. Mirándole sin saber por dónde empezar, estaba asustada por su reacción… Por lo que fuera a pasar… Y Kylo lo percibió.- O podemos… Hacer lo que quieras.- Cambió de parecer al verla.

-Necesito que te sientes, tengo que… Hablar algo contigo.- Dijo a golpes, nerviosa. Kylo no opuso resistencia, sentándose a su lado como ella bien le había indicado. Observándola, aterrado ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Algo terrible para ambos, para su acuerdo? ¿Su pacto?

-¿Sucede algo, pequeña?- Rey necesitó un momento para desviar la mirada, reunir el valor suficiente, tomar aire y soltarlo poco a poco antes de encararle. Intentando no perderse en aquellos dos soles que la observaban con tanto, tantísimo interés.

-No te he contado lo que he hecho hoy…- Kylo se quedó mudo, sin saber por dónde iba a salirle la chica. Mucho menos con esa frase de apertura que le mantenía en tensión tanto como relajado.

-¿Y qué has hecho hoy?- Rey se relamió.

-Bueno he… Descubierto donde estaba la estatua de Luke Skywalker.- Kylo abrió los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente, emocionado.

-¿Sí? ¿Y has dado con algo gordo? ¿Algo importante?- Rey arrugó la nariz.

-Bueno, de eso hablaremos tú y yo luego porque… Antes ha pasado otra cosa.- Kylo parpadeó, dándole espacio con impaciencia, sin saber a lo que atenerse, viendo que Rey no le centraba en nada.- Uno de mis compañeros, bueno, mi amigo, Finn… El que vino el otro día a casa junto a Poe.- Kylo asintió, recordándoles.- Me ha ayudado a adivinarlo… Sin querer. No les he contado nada… Eso es lo malo.- Kylo negó con la cabeza, varias veces, totalmente perdido.

-Espera ¿Sin querer? ¿Cómo se ayuda a alguien sin querer?- Rey fue a responder pero Kylo siguió disparando.- ¿Y eso de "No les he contado nada y eso es lo malo"? ¿Lo malo de qué? ¿Por qué es malo? ¿Por qué…?- Rey dio una palmada, exasperada.

-¡Ay, por la Fuerza! ¡¿En tu familia no dejáis hablar a la gente?!- Antes de que Kylo se ensombreciera por el tema de su familia, Rey volvió a reconducir la situación.- Lo que te estoy diciendo… Es que cuando he sabido dónde estaba la estatua, antes de irme hacía Ach-Toh…

-¡¿Te has ido a Ach-Toh tú sola, sin decirme nada, con el peligro que eso conlleva, a buscar una estatua!?

-¡Luego te contaré eso, espérate! ¡Ahí no es donde quiero llegar!- Kylo boqueó, exasperado, y Rey lo soltó.- ¡Sin querer he invitado a Finn y Poe a cenar! – Y se hizo el silencio entre ellos durante un par de segundos demasiado largos, pero Rey se negaba a romperlo, no le correspondía. Sólo respiraba.

-No voy a volver a esconderme, pequeña, así que tus amigos van a ver que vives con un demonio. – Respondió con ligereza. - ¿Por eso venía tanto nervio? – Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué? – Rey estaba más extrañada aun. Por su respuesta y porque aquello no le pareciera importante. - ¿Vas a dejar que te vean? – Kylo extendió la zarpa y metió uno de sus mechones húmedos tras su oreja, cuando lo que quería era despeinarla aun más. Le resultaba adorable cuando se preocupaba por él en las cosas más nimias. Nunca antes se habían preocupado así por él. O no lo recordaba.

-¿Sabes qué pasa? – Empezó, mirándola ensimismado. – Resulta que la gente no tiende a creer a nadie que diga que ha visto un demonio, con cuernos y todo. – Un ligero regusto amargo vino de ninguna parte ante la mención de aquella realidad. – Les va a costar más a ellos creerse que soy de verdad. – Rey tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, aun preocupada. Tampoco le apetecía perder a sus amigos.

-¿Entonces no te molesta? – Kylo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Y ahora me vas a contar qué has visto en Ach-Toh, ¿verdad? – Tiró de ella hasta que estuvo de vuelto a sus brazos, y empezó a frotar la toalla por su cuerpo, secándola. - ¿Qué hacías ahí sola y sin decírselo a nadie?

-Pues… - Kylo le echó la toalla por encima de la cabeza, quitándole la humedad a su pelo. – He conocido a tu tío. – Los meneos pararon al instante y ella se asomó por debajo del borde. – Está muerto pero su fantasma en la Fuerza permanecía anclado a la piedra. – Se quitó la toalla de encima y su mirada siguió las pequeñas gotitas de humedad que caían por su escultural pecho. – Me ha costado poder hablar con él más allá del "Kylo es malo" – Alzó la mirada hacia él y el demonio se la mantuvo, impertérrito. Eso sí era malo. La mirada de Kylo era la más expresiva que había visto en su vida. Y cuando no era capaz de ver nada en ella es que estaba tirando con fuerza de sus cadenas interiores. – pero luego me contó, a medias, que cometió un gran error. Creyó ver una maldad en ti que por entonces no era real. Actuó en consecuencia, como tu maestro, y eso terminó por decantar la balanza en un momento crucial. – Bajó de nuevo la mirada, incapaz de aguantar la suya cuando se forzaba a no decir nada, y siguió con la yema del dedo el recorrido de una gota de agua escurriéndose de su melena. – No ha sido muy esclarecedor pero supongo que rellenaremos huecos cuando rompamos su sello. – Trató de consolarlo.

Kylo coló la zarpa por el pelo húmedo, atrapándolo en un puño y dio un suave tirón, haciendo que alzara la mirada hasta él. Y en ese momento, Rey se quedó enganchada a sus ojos, como si sus pupilas estuvieran unidas por un hilo muy fino. Ahí sí que vio todo lo que quería decirle, aunque no hubiera palabras para darle forma.

-Gracias, pequeña. – Se inclinó hacia ella, aun sosteniendo el anzuelo en su mirada, hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la suya. Un cabeceo y una suave caricia, y ni tan siquiera había rozado sus labios. Pero casi. – Por todo. – Porque sólo su presencia, sus gestos, su implicación y sus cuidados hacían que todo el dolor y la depravación mereciera la pena. Y, lo que era aun más difícil, hacerle creer que existía una vida con ella.

Y entonces, sus labios se pasaron sobre los suyos, suaves, tentativos. Una caricia demasiado tierna como para que no contrastara con el fuerte agarre en su melena. Y aun así, Rey sentía que sólo podía dejarse hacer, estar completamente a su merced, recibir sus besos como si mereciera cada segundo que le dedicara. Cuando su lengua, su maldita lengua, recorrió su labio inferior, ella se quedó con la boca entreabierta esperándole, dispuesta. Y cuando volvieron a unirse, un pequeño gruñido vibró en el pecho de Kylo, apretándola contra él con un resquicio posesivo y una cantidad ingente de ternura que hizo que a Rey se le derritieran las rodillas.

Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y plantó las manos en su pecho, tratando de apartarle, con otro gruñido, muy diferente, en respuesta.

-Van a venir mis amigos en cualquier momento, Kylo. – Susurró contra sus labios. No quería tenerles en la puerta esperando a que ellos terminaran. Eso podía llevar un tiempo. – Quizá en diez minutos o menos, y tú y yo necesitamos más que eso. – Logró apartarse de él casi tanto como le dieron los brazos hasta que Kylo la soltó, por alguna clase de piedad.

-En realidad… - Empezó a rebatirle mientras la veía abrir las puertas del armario y empezar a vestirse. – Yo no necesito tanto para lograr que te corras, pequeña. – Ella asomó su carita a través de la puerta y el demonio tuvo que contener la sonrisa ante sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, boqueando por alguna respuesta hasta que decidió que señalarle con el dedo era suficiente.

-No tenemos tiempo para comprobarlo. – Atajó, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. – Siguió provocándola antes de tirarse en la cama cuan largo era y la observaba vestirse. La ropa interior, los pantalones, la camiseta… Quién iba a decirle que gestos tan pequeños de cotidianeidad le calentaran tantísimo.

-En cualquier caso, - Se giró para enfrentarle, encontrándole aun desnudo y comodísimo con ello. Tragó saliva mientras sentía que se le subía el calor a las pecas. – En cualquier caso – Empezó de nuevo. – No voy a presentarte a mis amigos de esta guisa. – Le lanzó los pantalones que le había dado y él los cazó al vuelo. – Bastante van a tener con los cuernos. – Y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Pequeña. – La llamó, sentándose en el borde de la cama y haciéndola frenar el paso.

-Dime. – Se giró hacia él. Y Kylo le hizo un gesto con el dedo, con esa uña afilada para matar y que a ella ni había rozado, para que se acercara de nuevo hasta él. Lo hizo, entre obediente y expectante. Y cuando Kylo alzó la cara hacia ella, sonrió. Le pasó los dedos por los mechones negros que se escapaban, peinándole, antes de dejar la mano posada sobre su mejilla e inclinarse para darle otro beso. - ¿Me harías un favor? – preguntó contra sus labios, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarle mirándola.

-Depende. – Fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa. – Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas con los demonios, pequeña.

-Hummm… Este no te costará mucho. - Posó sus labios en una caricia sobre la punta de su nariz. – Compórtate, eh.

La risa de Kylo aun la seguía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y apenas había abandonado el último peldaño, cuando el timbre sonó chirriante y estridente por toda la casa, haciéndola correr hacia la puerta, asomando apenas la cabeza.

-¡Ey, chicos! – Sonó exaltada. - ¡Habéis llegado prontísimo!

-No nos gusta hacernos de rogar mucho. – Dijo Poe con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué? – Le soltó Finn, divertido. - ¿Por si se olvidan de ti? – La respuesta del compañero fue un puñetazo controlado en el hombro. - ¡AY! – Rey sonrió. – ¿Nos dejas pasar antes de que nos peguemos en la calle como si tuviéramos quince años? – Y a Rey se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

-Sí, pero a ver… - Abrió un poco más la puerta y se plantó en plena entrada, aun negándoles el paso. – Antes de que entréis, necesito…

-No nos vamos a asustar si tienes la casa a medio recoger. – Dijo Poe, tratando de destensar aquello que no sabía por dónde iba.

-Necesito… - Se obligó a continuar. – Necesito que no entréis en pánico ni salgáis corriendo. Os lo explicaré todo, ¿vale? – Su mirada saltó de una cara a otra. Poe con la ceja levantada. Y Finn, preocupado. – De hecho. – Tendió la mano hacia Finn y le cogió la botella de vino. – Voy a quedarme esto para que no se rompa.

\- Nos tienes en ascuas, Rey. – Dio un paso, adelantándose. Y Rey abrió un poco más la puerta, situándose tras esta para dejarles pasar.


	18. 18 La Rueda de la Fortuna

**18\. La Rueda de la Fortuna**

Rey conocía bien a sus amigos. Les conocía desde hace tiempo.

Aún recordaba esos primeros días en el trabajo. La nueva, la que había sido contratada después de unas prácticas excelentes, la listilla que hacía las preguntas difíciles. Y desde el principio creyó saber cuál era el sitio que le correspondía, recluida en los límites de su laboratorio, sus utensilios y herramientas dispuestos en un orden meticuloso como no lo estaba nada en su vida, un lugar frío y solitario, como siempre habían sido los lugares en los que la chica había estado. Había encontrado la seguridad necesaria para existir en esas condiciones.

Creía sinceramente que así pasaría sus días, levantándose por las mañanas, atendiendo un cuerpo tras otro, bostezando de vez en cuando ante los informes y marchándose de nuevo a casa. Pero entonces, llegaron Finn y Poe.

Finn había sido todo ternura y buenas maneras desde el principio. Y Rey tuvo que reconocer que, en ese principio, incluso le incomodaba. Su contacto amistoso evidenciaba una carencia que ella llevaba sufriendo toda la vida. Nadie le tocaba el brazo cuando hablaba con ella, lo veía como una manía molesta. Pero en el chico, era una manera de asegurarse de que estabas ahí. Y si no lo estabas, te traía de vuelta. Era su sonrisa amigable, abierta y sincera. Era su forma de tenderle la mano. Al final, Rey se vio aceptando su cariño.

Pero luego estaba Poe, harina de otro costal, puro caos. Inquieto, rebelde, incapaz de contentarse con la primera respuesta. No habían pasado dos días desde que se presentaron el uno al otro y, una mañana, Rey descubrió trece mensajes en el intercomunicador del laboratorio. Sólo para decirle que esa misma noche salían a beber y conocerse. Y salieron los tres, y se conocieron. Finn bebía en su sitio. Poe era un culo inquieto. Y ella, queriendo permanecer discreta, se vio fluyendo con una facilidad nunca vista, desde el principio.

Fue sencillo. Encajaron. Y todo había seguido así durante años. Las investigaciones, los ratos libres, las guardias entremezclándose con las noches de pizza y alcohol. Las risas, los abrazos de Finn y las bromas de Poe.

A veces, cuando las cosas iban demasiado bien, Rey se veía asaltada por la clase de pensamientos que le habían mantenido a salvo toda la vida. Le decían que ellos ya se conocían antes de que ella llegara, que era un lastre, que era innecesaria. Que ahí no pintaba nada. Que los "Rey, te necesitamos "era sólo una manera de hablar. Que cuando le decían que la querían, posiblemente, no fuera para tanto. Sólo cuando se daba cuenta de que eso era desconfiar de ellos, que no le habían dado motivos, que estaban ahí para ella, era capaz de volver a mirarles y aceptar sus muestras de cariño como si de verdad las mereciera.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos no tenían la culpa de que, a pesar de lo feliz que le hacían, aun hubiera veces que se sintiera terriblemente sola.

Y habían pasado por momentos duros. Ellos sabían de sus problemas, de lo que arrastraba desde que era una niña y su relación con el horror. Tendían a tranquilizarla tantas veces como terminaban echándole la bronca por ser tan cruel consigo misma. No tardó mucho en dejar de hacer gilipolleces en lo que a ellos se refería y pronto se convirtieron en una tríada inseparable. _El bueno, el canalla y la rara de los cojones_. Resolviendo crímenes con más éxito que con el que llevaban a cabo sus vidas.

Así que cuando Rey cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo hizo despacio, alargando el momento mientras el silencio de sus amigos empezaba a llenar el ambiente. Y el silencio de Poe era lo más raro de la galaxia. Pero cuando se giró hacia ellos, se quedó quieta, muy quieta.

Había esperado verles impactados ante la visión de Kylo. Pero lo que sucedía es que no estaba Kylo por ninguna parte. No a la vista, al menos. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor y dando vueltas sobre sí misma, estudiando las paredes en un vistazo rápido.

-¿Este es todo el desorden? – La voz de Poe consiguió sacarla de su búsqueda disimulada. ¿Dónde estaría? O peor: ¿Qué estaría tramando? ¿Alguna entrada triunfal?

-Eeeehhh… - Musitó, mientras miraba el espacio ante ella, el salón aun desordenado tras las clases rapiditas de sable láser - ¿Supongo? – Finn respondió con un bufido.

\- Espera, te ayudamos en un segundo. – Dejaron las pizzas en la mesa y se posicionaron los dos para mover el sofá, levantándolo del suelo por un tramo y arrastrándolo por otro, los ruidos y resoplidos mitigaron el que escuchó Rey escaleras arriba, desviando su atención. Para cuando terminaron de colocarlo todo, no sabía si subir a buscarle o qué. – Ahora sí que nos hemos ganado la cena. – Y se desplomó sobre el sofá al mismo tiempo que se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, y todas las miradas fueron hacia las escaleras.

Luego unas pisadas, pesadas y graves, en el piso de arriba, que les hizo levantar la mirada, como si siguieran el recorrido que hacían. Y luego, dos pares de ojos se fijaron en ella.

-¿Tienes a alguien en casa, Rey? – Le soltó Poe con una sonrisa picarona. - ¿Era eso lo que nos tenías que enseñar?

-Podrías haber avisado. – Comentó Finn. – Habría venido un poco más formal. – Dijo como si unos vaqueros limpios no fueran lo suficientemente formal.

-Bueno… - Prosiguió Poe, contestando a su amigo. – Si nos ha invitado a su casa es que tampoco quería ser formal la chica. – Volvió a dirigir la mirada al techo y sonrió. – Ni parece que les hubiera dado tiempo a ser formales. – Finn fue a replicarle pero Rey intuyó que era el momento de entrar en su propia conversación.

-Chicos. – Solicitó su atención, frenándoles lo que fueran a decir. – No es lo que parece. De verdad. – Se detuvo a sí misma, intentando buscar las palabras, cogiendo aire y… a punto de seguir cuando una voz grave se oyó por las escaleras.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes ninguna otra camiseta para prestarme, pequeña? – Rey se quedó con las palabras en la garganta, atoradas. Sintiendo que se contraía y enfadándose con su demonio particular… Apostaría su mano derecha a que Kylo había escuchado los comentarios de Poe, seguro que sí, y se lo estaría pasando en grande dando a entender a sus amigos que "acababan de tener un encuentro de lo más satisfactorio y si no les habían pillado a mitad había sido de milagro". Ella anduvo hacia las escaleras, asomándose pero sin encontrarle al final de las mismas.

-Kylo…- Sus ojos viraron hacia Poe, quien estaba conteniéndose todo lo posible para no sonreír como si se diera la razón a sí mismo.- ¿Puedes… bajar?

-¿Segura?- Aquella pregunta resonó en su cabeza y no en voz alta, pero Rey estaba demasiado nerviosa como para detenerse a comprobar su origen y respondió en voz alta.

-Sí.

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando un sonido sordo se escuchó tras Finn y Poe, haciendo que Rey se girara hacia allí antes que ellos, observando el humo propio de Kylo, disipándose. Él, alzándose tras sus amigos, quienes por la cara que ella puso, se dieron la vuelta a comprobar sus espaldas.

Y Kylo apareció, pasando los brazos por las mangas de la camiseta que le había dejado hace días y apenas se había dignado a poner. Ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos, como si nada. Y con la desfachatez de tener una pose tan elegante incluso llevando un pantalón de chándal muy ancho y una camiseta enorme que en él no quedaba tan grande.

Kylo se tomó un momento, observando con cuidado a Finn y Poe, evitando sonreír cuando el pobre dibujante necesitó tomar asiento porque las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Fue entonces cuando condujo su mirada hacia Rey, escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón golpeando con fuerza en sus oídos.

-¿Me queda bien?- Rey soltó el aire poco a poco.- ¿No tienes otra?- Preguntó, intentando aparentar una normalidad que distaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Finn y Poe jurarían que estaba arriba… Y sin embargo había aparecido en el salón sin bajar por las escaleras… Por no obviar su condenado aspecto.

\- Ammmm… - La mirada de Rey se alternaba entre Kylo y sus amigos, boquiabiertos, tratando de no perderse un detalle de lo que veían. – No, cariño, lo siento… - Frunció los labios cuando le vio acercarse, esquivando a Poe, y esperando a que se posicionara junto a ella.

Sin embargo, la chica se vio cubierta por toda su figura, perdiendo de vista a sus amigos tras su espalda. Y la zarpa de Kylo ahuecando su mentón para obligarle a alzar la cabeza hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Rey pudo ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esa situación y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de ella si todo iba bien.

-Jamás te disculpes conmigo, pequeña. – Hizo un poco más de presión en sus nudillos, haciéndole arquear aun más el cuello. – Estoy intentando obedecerte y comportarme. – Un ligero carraspeó se escuchó tras ellos, Poe reclamando algo de atención… Rey se asomó tras el muro que era Kylo ante ella, apartándole para que se quedara a su lado. Y su amigo había cuadrado los hombros. Ella reconocía esa postura. Era como si no hubiera terminado de trabajar.

-Esto… - Señaló a Kylo. – Era lo que os tenía que explicar.

Se hizo un silencio extraño en el salón, uno incómodo que nadie sabía cómo romper… Hasta que el intrépido policía se atrevió a ello. Poe tosió, reacomodándose un poco mejor en el sofá, adelantándose y alzando el brazo, señalando a Kylo con los dedos mientras no sabía si mirarle a él o a ella, o pararse a pensar en por qué los dos estaban tan cómodos juntos, y a qué había venido eso de "cariño", o quizá, quizá, quizá…

Kylo cerró los ojos ante un impacto importante en su cabeza. Uno mental, retrocedió un paso, llevándose una zarpa a las sienes, captando la atención de Rey quien le miró a él y luego a sus dos amigos, que seguían boqueando nerviosos…

Oh… Allí le venía a ella también.

Ella también podía escucharlo, muy suavemente, a través de la Fuerza. Los pensamientos de Finn y Poe eran como proyectiles que si ella los escuchaba, Kylo debía de estar pasándolo terriblemente mal. Rey se adelantó, alzando ambos brazos y mirando a sus amigos.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡Tranquilidad! Tranquilidad.- Repitió, suavizando la voz y captando la atención de los dos al mismo tiempo.- Pensad flojito, muy, muy flojito...- Finn negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Pensar flojito!? ¡¿Qué narices quieres decir con pensar flojito!? ¡¿Cómo se piensa flojito!?- Miró hacia Poe, quién negó con la cabeza, indicando que él no tenía la respuesta.

Rey percibió un gruñido por parte de Kylo, ahora era Finn el problema. Iba a cien por hora en sus pensamientos, gritándolos todos de lo alterado que estaba. Asustado a niveles cósmicos. Rey se arrodilló ante él, sosteniéndole una mano mientras el chico miraba a Kylo, a Poe, a ella, de nuevo a Kylo y vuelta a empezar. Tartamudeando sin decidir ninguna frase con la que seguir hablando. Rey chistó, suave y prolongadamente, captando los ojos de Finn.

-Tengo que contaros muchas cosas y necesito que estéis tranquilos para que las entendáis todas…- Viró la cabeza hacia Kylo, quién asintió para agradecerle el gesto de calmar aquel escándalo mental.- Y os vamos a responder a todas las preguntas que tengáis… -Vio cómo Poe tomaba aire pero ella se adelantó.- Después de que terminemos de hablar ¿Vale?- Ambos asintieron y Rey se puso en pie, retrocediendo hasta Kylo, quién había avanzado una vez la tormenta de gritos mentales había cesado.

Cruzó ambas manos, apoyando los dedos en sus labios, mirando a Kylo y luego a sus amigos… Estupendo, ahora era ella quién no sabía cómo empezar.

-A ver….- Se dijo, muy flojito.- A ver cómo empiezo…- Pero Poe, al menos, se hacía una idea de por dónde.

-¿Por qué no empiezas contándonos de dónde lo has sacado?-Kylo miró a Poe con ofensa pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Rey se adelantó.

-No lo he sacado de ningún sitio, estaba aquí. En la casa.- Alzó el dedo al techo.- Arriba, en el desván. Tras una pared falsa…- El policía perdió el habla, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿V-vas en serio?- Rey asintió rápido y Poe desvió los ojos antes de volverlos a ella.- ¿Cómo coño…? ¡Espera!- Se pasó las manos por la cara.- ¡¿Cómo pasó!?- Miró a Kylo.- ¡Mírale, joder! No me creo que sencillamente abrieras el desván, le vieras y dijeras "Hola ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"…

-No.- Se dignó a hablar Kylo esta vez, captando la atención de todos y provocando un silencio con aquello. Tan autoritario.- Ella me despertó de mi letargo.- Poe asintió como si realmente entendiera algo. Kylo miró a Rey, conteniendo una sonrisa.- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión al principio…- Rey achicó los ojos, recordándolo a la par que él.- Y luego, sencillamente…- Se alzó de hombros.- …llegamos a un acuerdo.- Poe boqueó varias veces, asintiendo.

-¿Y de qué narices iba el acuerdo, si puedo saberlo?- Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, adelantándose.

-Yo le liberaba y él me ayudaba a… a atrapar al asesino de mis padres.- Poe largó un suspiro terriblemente largo antes de bajar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza. Absorbiendo aquello como una esponja.

-¿Entonces estáis ahora con lo del asesino?- Rey negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Poe.

-Le estoy liberando todavía… Y…- Rey llevó de nuevo el canto de sus dedos a sus labios, apoyándolos en ellos. Mirando a Kylo de reojo, como pidiendo permiso para contárselo. Temía meter la pata diciendo algo que no debía… Pero Kylo parecía bastante tranquilo y ella respiró antes de mirar a sus amigos de nuevo.- Creo que todo tiene una cierta relación.

-¿Todo?- Replicó Poe.- ¿Qué es "todo"?

-Absolutamente todo.- Ella se adelantó, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, justo en el posa-brazos mientras Kylo decidió sentarse justo en el asiento.- La muerte de mis padres, los cadáveres del asesino de patrones, hasta lo del cadáver que perdimos en las neveras…- Las manos de Kylo se posaron en su cintura y tiraron de ella hasta sentarla encima de él, justo en sus piernas, dejando las de Rey posadas en el sitio donde antes había estado sentada.- Soy como una especie de "elegida"…

De nuevo volvió el silencio mientras Rey les miraba con preocupación. Poe parecía haber dado error total y Finn, bueno, Finn llevaba desde que se había sentado intentando reiniciar su cabeza. Varias veces. Todas ellas fallidas estrepitosamente.

La chica se rascó la nuca, apretando los labios, deseando que hablaran, que alguno le dijera algo… Pero sólo sintió la barbilla de Kylo apoyándose en su hombro, respirando con cuidado cerca de su oído. Podía sentirle observándoles, uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo, entrometiéndose lo justo en la cabeza de ambos más por asegurarse la confianza en ellos que por curiosidad.

Ella llevó la mano a su mejilla, acariciándole y sintiendo que Kylo dejaba caer un poco la cabeza sobre su manita, pidiendo más contacto, en silencio. Él también estaba hambriento de piel, de contacto, de sentir cosas buenas y agradables por una vez. Y se sintió halagada cuando empezó a notar su garganta vibrar en suaves ronroneos que sólo podía sentir ella.

Poe, finalmente, pareció encontrar solución al error y sacar adelante su cabeza.

-Creo… Creo que me he perdido pero no mucho.- Rey sonrió ante los comentarios de su amigo.- O sea, ahora eres una especie de Klaatuerys Targaryen y eso que tienes ahí detrás es como que tu dragón de Krayt, ¿No?- Rey achicó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio e intentando pillar por dónde iba Poe.- O sea, ¿Está bajo tu… poder, si te lo ganas?- Rey sonrió ante la gracia que aquello suponía. Entonces Poe miró a Kylo y se cubrió la boca.- Oh, espera… Que creo que el pobre no entiende nada de lo que estoy diciendo.- Le dejaron espacio a explicarse.- O sea… A ver, espera.- Poe miró la mesita donde habían dejado las pizzas y sus pertenencias.- Kylo, pásame mi portátil y… Oh, bueno, tampoco sabrá lo que es un ordenador.- Y el mencionado sonrió, sintiendo que Poe le consideraba una especie de semi-sith antiguo y poderoso.

-Oh, Kylo sabe lo que es un ordenador…- Dijo ella, tendiéndole el aparato a Poe mientras este asentía.

-Sí, claro… O sea, porque se lo habrás explicado tú.- Dijo, sacando el chisme de su fundita, sin mirarles.- Parece que llevéis bastante tiempo viviendo juntos…

-En realidad…- comentó Rey, dispuesta a devolverle el momento incómodo a su inquilino.- En realidad, Kylo sabía de antes lo que es un ordenador.- Aquello hizo que Poe alzara la cabeza.- Es un demonio de los ochenta.- Y Poe parpadeó con lentitud mientras a Kylo se le bajaban las comisuras, pinzando el costado de la chica en señal de advertencia.

-Oh… De los ochenta…- Le miró y apartó los ojos cuando vio la intensidad de los ambarinos de Kylo.- Creí que eras más antiguo…- Y entonces el policía se quedó quieto, mirando su portátil.- ¿Por qué necesitaba el portátil?- Finn se removió, incómodo y dispuesto a hablar.

-¡ESPERA!- Captó la atención de todos.- ¿Qué eres?- Señaló a Kylo.

-Joder, Finn, creo que es evidente.- Resopló Poe.

-¿¡Pero es sith o jedi o…!?

-No pertenezco a ninguno de esos grupos.- Tanto finn como Poe se giraron lentamente hacia Kylo.- Soy un renegado…- Rey entonces boqueó.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Claro!- Kylo viró hacia ella.- ¡¿Por eso es lo de Kylo Ren!?- Finn palmoteó.

-¡¿Eres peligroso!?

-¡¿Tú crees que si fuera peligroso Rey estaría así de tranquila!?- Gritó Poe, virando hacia su amigo.

-¡Trabaja con muertos! ¡No entiendo cómo funciona su cabeza!

-¡OH, joder, Finn, qué básico eres!- Y entonces Poe se giró hacia el demonio.- Oh, perdón…- Kylo achicó los ojos.- ¿Ha dicho Rey que te llamas Kylo Ren?- El interpelado asintió lentamente. Poe se levantó, acercándose a él con la mano extendida.- Encantado, Kylo. Yo soy Poe. Poe Dameron.

Kylo sólo levantó los ojos hacia él, mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír tan ampliamente como le tiraban las comisuras, y dio un ligero parpadeo antes de ver cómo Rey cogía aire y le bajaba la mano a Poe.

-No… no es buena idea. – Intentó decir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Buenos días, ¿a cuánto la barra de pan? No es buena idea darle la mano a un demonio". Rey le aguantó la mirada a su amigo cuando pudo antes de morderse los carrillos. – No quieres que él tome control sobre toda tu voluntad, Poe. – Este apartó aun más su mano, boqueando antes de volver a dónde estaba.

\- Pues tú no pareces tener ningún problema. – le dijo, alzando la mirada por encima del portátil. Esa mirada que claramente decía "te has querido creer que me vale que me cuentes cuatro cosas después de esta bomba".

\- Es… - Empezó.

-No digas "complicado". – Le espetó su amigo, señalándola con el dedo y haciéndole callar al instante. – Sería un cliché, y sabes que no los soporto.

\- ¿Y qué tiene esto de cliché? – Quiso saber Rey, de nuevo envuelta en las formas de Poe, en su manera de llevar las conversaciones y los problemas, en esa linde entre la seriedad y el cachondeo.

\- Nada, nada en absoluto. – Contestó. Rey miró a Finn, solicitando su ayuda ante el absurdo, y viendo al instante que aun estaba reseteando. No iba a recibir ayuda por su parte. – Por eso no soportaría un tópico en esta situación.

\- Bueno, la cuestión es que, de algún modo, a mi no me afecta como lo haría ante cualquier otro. – Quiso resolver con prontitud la chica.

-Porque eres la elegida. – Y giró el portátil para que Kylo pudiera ver la pantalla. – Como Klaatuerys Targaryen. – Y le dio al play a algún video de recopilación que mantuvo al demonio con los ojos pegaditos a la imagen.

-Algo así. – Admitió, pasando de nuevo los dedos en una caricia por la mejilla seccionada de Kylo, sin darse cuenta siquiera del gesto, ni de que sus amigos se quedaban con todo.

\- A ver… - Parecía que Finn volvía a la vida cerebral, irguiéndose un poco en el sofá que compartían, en el otro extremo en el que estaban ellos dos. – Entonces… Te lo encontraste en el desván. – Rey asintió con un suave tarareo, preparada para el resumen rapidito. – Llegasteis a alguna clase de pacto por el cual os ayudáis mutuamente y resulta que la liberación del demonio pasa por el asesino de tus padres.

-Qué locura, ¿hum? – Dijo, con una sonrisa que no sentía.

-¿Y cómo estás? – Quiso saber el chico.

Ahí, justo ahí, estaba su amigo. Cogió aire, inflando el pecho y dándose cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo, no sólo sin responder a esa pregunta, sino sin planteársela siquiera. Fue a abrir la boca para intentar abordar la respuesta pero…

\- ¡Era por eso! – Interrumpió Poe, sin darse cuenta. - ¡Era por todo esto por lo que estabas tan rara! – Rey se desinfló de golpe

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que salió de ella.

-Esas escapaditas, el hecho de que parecías no ser de este planeta…- Poe miró a Kylo, quién seguía enganchado al vídeo recopilatorio de esa serie a la que se había enganchado el policía.- ¡Por él!- Le señaló, haciendo que el demonio saliera de su trance, parpadeando en silencio, observando a Poe. Kylo miró justo la mano del policía al mismo tiempo que éste, y Poe la retiró lentamente, con cuidado de no ofenderle con ningún gesto.- Estabas desubicada porque tenías a un demonio en casa.- Habló, regresando los ojos a ella.- Y me parece demasiado normal… Incluso pienso que deberías estar peor…- Finn rodó los ojos detrás de Poe.

-¿Cómo estás, Rey?- Retomó el otro compañero, haciendo que Poe asintiera, queriéndolo saber también. Ella se tomó un momento para analizarse y se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo que bien.- Kylo rió nasalmente tras ella, algo que sólo pudo percibir la chica. Y su voz no tardó en resonar en su cabeza.

-"¿Supones que bien?"- Ella le acarició la mejilla de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a recostar la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Supones?- Insistió Finn. Ella suspiró.

-Estoy bien. Al menos ya no vivo sola y parece que voy a cerrar una etapa, definitivamente.- Poe y Finn fruncieron el ceño a la vez.- Lo de mis padres… -Y les vio boquear también al mismo tiempo.

Poe aprovechó el breve momento de silencio para adelantarse y pillar una porción de pizza, consiguiendo que tanto Rey como Finn le imitaran, hambrientos. Y el moreno se apresuró a tragar su primer bocado.

-Dices que él está prisionero.- Rey ladeó la cabeza varias veces mientras masticaba.

-Algo así, más o menos.

-Bueno, más o menos.- Aceptó Poe.- Pero ¿De quién es prisionero?- Rey se relamió, virando la cabeza hacia Kylo, quién se había recostado en el sillón. Y asintió, indicando que eso también podía contarlo.

-Del "Líder Supremo"…

-¿Y quién es el Líder Supremo?- Quiso saber Finn.

-Según tengo entendido… Es un demonio muy poderoso.- Se giró hacia Kylo, quién había puesto la vista perdida.- Se aprovechó de él todo lo que pudo…- Intentó hilar.- Le ha bloqueado recuerdos concretos para que a Kylo le cueste liberarse.- Siguió narrando, ahora mirando a sus dos amigos.- Tiene el cuerpo lleno, llenísimo de marcas y sellos.- Habló, gesticulando con las manos.- Y algunos son sellos que tenemos que desbloquear. Cada sello abre sus recuerdos, se los devuelve…

-Y le liberarás una vez estén todos los sellos desbloqueados ¿No?- Rey asintió varias veces ante la afirmación de Finn.- ¿Y luego?

El silencio llenó la habitación otra vez. Kylo empezaba a incomodarse porque ni él mismo sabía qué pasaría luego. Estaba harto de tener que preguntárselo a sí mismo y no encontrar respuestas. "Y luego" podría significar su muerte. "Y luego" podría significar separarse de ella… "Y luego" podría significar de todo menos algo bueno.

-No lo sabemos…- Respondió ella.- Pero es algo necesario. Quizá Kylo vuelva a adquirir una forma humana…

-¿Forma humana?- Preguntó Poe con la boca llena.

-Sin los cuernos.- Gruñó él de mala gana, haciendo que Poe retrocediera ante el tonito que se usó el demonio.

-Sí, sí, pero… ¿Puede un demonio des-convertirse de serlo?- Rey se adelantó, masticando y tragando.

-Es que Kylo no es un demonio como tal. El Líder Supremo le convirtió, con un ritual muy parecido al del asesino de patrones.

-¿El Líder Supremo es el asesino de patrones?- Sentenció Finn haciendo que Rey y Kylo compartieran miradas.

-Si no es el asesino directo… Debe tratarse del responsable.- Aclaró Rey.- Los asesinatos son como rituales para mantener los sellos.

-¿Los de Kylo?- Quiso saber Finn.

-Sí, los de Kylo.- Finn se giró hacia Poe, dándole un par de toques en el brazo.

-¿Estás anotando todo lo que está diciendo?- Le increpó, haciendo que el moreno se atragantara con la pizza.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Creía que lo estabas haciendo tú!- Finn giró los ojos con molestia.

-¡Por la Fuerza, Poe! ¡Eres tú el de los testimonios!

-¡Somos los dos!

-De todas formas… -Retomó Rey.- Tengo todo esto escrito en papeles… Mis investigaciones.- Poe y Finn respiraron tranquilos.- Y… Hablando de la Fuerza…- Rey bajó los ojos hacia sus manos.- Si a mí no me afecta el tacto de Kylo es por una razón muy sencilla y simple…- Alzó los ojos a ambos, mirándoles y viendo que ya no había marcha atrás, que debía decirlo, que era el momento de soltarlo.- Soy sensible a la Fuerza.

De nuevo el silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

Y tanto Finn como Poe aflojaron el agarre de la pizza, haciendo que cayera sobre la servilleta que tenían sobre las piernas. Y a la par que la pizza, ambos cayeron en la cuenta… Percatándose de un dato, un pequeño pero relevante dato que hasta ahora no habían tenido presente, o no se había fijado en él el tiempo suficiente.

Si Kylo era real, si ese demonio, hijo del Lado Oscuro, era real… La Fuerza también era real.

Finn y Poe pasaron rápidamente por toda la información que seguían almacenando acerca de la Fuerza, recordando todo lo que habían estudiado de forma obligatoria en los colegios. Era real. Los jedi, los sith, los holocrones, el lado oscuro y el lado luminoso… Todo era verídico.

Todo ese cuento que creían inventado, que creían fantasía, ahora era real. Palpable. Tenían a Kylo en frente. Y Finn se puso en pie mientras Kylo se endurecía en el asiento, sintiendo que iba a necesitar ponerse en guardia, porque no le gustaba todo lo que estaba viendo en la cabeza de Finn… Y tan pronto como el moreno le apuntó para lanzar aquella idea, aquella sugerencia, aquel "¡Tenemos que hacer esto público!" pasó tan rápido como una flecha, esfumándose como el humo… Porque hacer aquello público supondría cosas. Terribles cosas para el demonio, para la sociedad, para la Galaxia entera… Y para Rey, quién parecía tener ciertos sentimientos por ese ser.

Y Finn abandonó su postura poco a poco, retomando el asiento y bajando los ojos. Era como si los cuatro estuvieran conectados, como si todos pensaran lo mismo y pudieran sentirse. Finn había tenido la misma ocurrencia que Rey y, al parecer, habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones. Poe era el único que no pensó en ello, porque para él la Fuerza había sido real desde siempre. Sus padres habían creído en ella y él también. No necesitaba demostrárselo a nadie pero, aunque supiera de su realidad, ahora no había dudas de ninguna clase en su interior. Todo estaba firmemente confirmado. Y sonrió con sinceridad.

Pero entonces saltaron de Kylo hacia Rey, hacia su amiga ¡¿Qué era lo que había dicho!? ¡¿Qué era sensible a la Fuerza?!

Kylo volvió a parpadear pesadamente, como si quisiera quitarse algo molesto de la cabeza… Y sabía lo que era. Ya estaban aquellos dos, emocionándose demasiado, gritando demasiado, pensando demasiado fuerte… Apretó los ojos y gruñó un poco, haciendo que Rey diera una palmada.

-¡PARAD!- Gritó, haciendo que sus amigos dejaran de pensar en el acto, virando la vista hacia ella.- No penséis tan fuerte, no chilléis en vuestra cabeza.- Explicó como si fuera una experta.- Os puedo sentir yo también…

-¿Qué? – Aquello captó la atención de Poe y Rey sintió a Kylo respirar con alivio al instante. - ¿Por qué? – Rey se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cómo?

-¿Recordáis el día que me pedí libre? – Ambos asintieron al unísono… Y luego parecieron caer.- Ese día fue el primero tras saber que era sensible a la Fuerza.

-Y el día siguiente fue aquel episodio que… - Poe se quedó a mitad de fuelle cuando Finn le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

\- El día que me mandasteis a casa con un aparente ataque de histeria. – Terminó por ellos. Y los chicos parecieron arrepentidos al instante. – No pasa nada, no habría podido seguir trabajando después de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Quiso saber Finn, tan intrigado como comedido.

-Que cuando toque la frente del cadáver para empezar a trabajar, me vinieron sus últimos recuerdos en vida. Y fueron terribles. – Tanto Finn como Poe sintieron que sus mandíbulas se desprendían.

Rey podía sentirles, intentando centrarse en un pensamiento mientras todos corrían como cometas, incapaces de alcanzar una sola idea, aturullándose. Finn fue el primero en respirar y rendirse, cogiendo el vino y sirviéndose el doble de lo que le correspondía a la copa. Poe seguía dándole vueltas cuando su compañero le pasó la botella y bebió directamente del morro.

-"¿Son siempre así?" – Escuchó la voz de Kylo proyectándose grave en su cabeza. Rey sonrió. Él no tenía ni idea y ella, si se forzaba a no pensarlo, podía pasar por alto que estaba disfrutando de tener a sus amigos con ella, junto a su demonio.

\- "Y se están moderando". – Contestó, sin poder esconder la sonrisa aun cuando Poe la miraba fijamente.

-Qué oportuno, entonces. – La voz de su amigo volvió a sacarla de sí misma y de ese lugar que compartía con Kylo. Le miró, tratando de deducir a qué se refería e intentando recordar el hilo. – Que seas forense y la Fuerza se te haya manifestado así. – Rey respondió tan solo con un mohín mientras Finn se llevaba la mano a la nuca, como si se le estuviera acumulando la tensión.

-Bueno… - Siguió Finn, sobándose las sienes. – Yo creo que no estoy filtrando nada de esto. – Rey le miró con empatía. Si no lo hubiera vivido ella misma, estaría igual o peor. – Llegaré esta noche a mi casa, como si me hubiera dado un viaje de ácido. De los buenos. – Kylo asintió, como sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería con esa aclaración. Rey escondió la sonrisa. "Ay, los ochenta". – Y dentro de dos o tres días, te preguntaré si todo esto ha sido real. – Y se inclinó hacia su mochila, para sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-Lo entiendo. – Rey se estiró para extender el brazo y llegar a él, tocarle el hombro y mantenerle ahí. – Si todas las cosas que han pasado no hubieran sucedido de un día para otro, yo también me hubiera saturado.

\- Pues yo creo que lo llevas muy bien. – Soltó Poe. Y cuando Rey se giró a mirarle, vio de nuevo aquella sonrisa, y esa mirada. No le hacía falta la Fuerza para saber en qué estaba pensando. - ¿Cuánto de lo que dice la cultura general es cierto? – Le preguntó directamente a Kylo, incluyéndole al final en la conversación. Y Rey se relajó, cogiendo ella también su copa de vino… Craso error. – Que tenéis cuernos, ya lo veo. Y lo del rabo, no voy a preguntarlo. – Se le atoró el vino en la tráquea, atragantándose. Se le hincharon los carrillos, intentando aguantar antes de toser, sin poder respirar, poniéndose roja y notando cómo los brazos de Kylo le daban espacio para poder levantarse. – Oh, vamos, Rey, ni que fuéramos nuevos en esto. – Le gritó mientras ella huía hacia la cocina. – Cobarde. – Le escuchó. Y si él supiera… Si él supiera y ella tuviera la más mínima necesidad de darle detalles, se habría ganado la medalla al valor. Pero lo último, LO ÚLTIMO, que necesitaba Poe, eran detalles sobre su vida sexual. Y menos aún con un demonio. - ¿Poseéis a la gente? – Rey se llevó la mano a la frente, escuchándole desde la cocina. - ¿Hay algo de verdad en las películas?

-"Ni se te ocurra". – Escuchó de nuevo a Kylo en su cabeza mientras Poe seguía soltando su diatriba de preguntas concatenadas.

-"Ni se me ocurra, ¿qué?" – Ni siquiera sabía qué pensamiento aleatorio había cazado él.

-"Ni se te ocurra huir a la cocina y dejarme aquí". – Rey sonrió ante la perspectiva de tener a Kylo aterrado en su salón ante Poe en modo interrogatorio. – "O te juro que dejo de comportarme como me has pedido y hago que seas tú la que haga lo que yo te pida". – Y la chica agradeció estar en la cocina para poder agarrarse a la encimera con las dos manos mientras esa voz grave, pausada, salvaje y suave como el terciopelo, se filtraba en ella y la recorría casi, casi, como si pudiera sentir su lengua.

-"¿Ya me echas de menos?" – Le preguntó, siguiendo la coña. Sin embargo, cuando notó que Kylo tardaba en responder más de lo que hubiera sido oportuno, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ella, la que siempre era abandonada. Nadie echa de menos aquello de lo que se aleja voluntariamente. Se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose al instante por haberle puesto en la tesitura de tener que responder. Una mentira o una herida. Y estuvo a punto de decir algo, que ya iba, o algo así.

-"Siempre" – Le respondió el demonio entre sus sienes, sin cambiar la cadencia de su tono, encendiéndola tanto como reconfortándola a unos niveles que había creído inaccesibles para alguien como ella. Los que existen abandonados siempre salen a deber. Pero a ella nunca le había pesado tan poco la corona de espinas con la que acababa de cargarla. "Siempre" lo llevaría tatuado en las costillas a partir de ese mismo momento.

-Yo también pasé por eso, Poe. – Le dijo a su amigo, apareciendo por el quicio de la puerta. – Al parecer, sólo se comportan como un poltergeist cuando se enfadan. – Se acercó hasta dónde estaban y dejó correr el impulso de hundir los dedos en la melena negra del demonio, tirando del puño hacia atrás hasta que le miró. Y se regocijó en esa mirada antes de volver a sentarse donde estaba. – Por lo que me consta, los demonios son el mal encarnado, cada uno en su categoría de poder. – Sintió las garras de Kylo posarse sobre sus muslos. – Por lo general, a los demonios se les invoca, y están obligados a obedecer lo que pidas.

-¿Y eso, supongo, trae consecuencias terribles? – Sugirió Poe. - ¿Cómo en las películas? ¿O no?

-No lo sé. – Rey se encogió de hombros. – Mi demonio vino con la casa, no tuve que invocarle. – La chica vio cómo su amigo se quedaba en silencio, alternando la mirada entre ellos dos, sin decantarse.

\- Tengo muchas preguntas que no puedo hacer en voz alta y no sé si la Holored va a ser capaz de contestármelas sin meterme en páginas de porno temático. – Poe sonrió, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose en el sofá, con la copa de vino en una mano y su última porción de pizza en la otra. A punto estuvo de morderla hasta que Kylo le desafió.

-Adelante.- Poe se quedo con la mordida a mitad. El vino le estaba haciendo efecto. Así que sonrió, guasón, y miró en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Ha llamado alguien y no me he dado cuenta?- Rey rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras Poe volvía los ojos al demonio… Y caía en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.- Lo siento…- Carraspeó.- ¿Adelante qué? ¿Una pregunta?- Kylo asintió con lentitud.- ¿Seguro?

-Más que tú, quizá…- Rey alzó las cejas ante la valentía adquirida de su demonio. Al parecer ella era como su talismán. La caricia suave e imperceptible en el muslo le hizo sentir que aquello era una afirmación por parte de él.

-De acuerdo…- Rey fue a levantarse otra vez pero Kylo la retuvo en el sitio. Poe carraspeó.- ¿Has poseído a alguien alguna vez?- Kylo sonrió de medio lado muy, muy sutilmente.

Lo suyo no eran las posesiones a decir verdad, no actuaba de ese modo, él no necesitaba entrar en un cuerpo puesto que ya tenía corporeidad. Tampoco era su forma de control preferida ni su objetivo primordial. Él mataba, no controlaba… Aunque su mente había ido por otros derroteros con eso de la posesión, y el hecho de tener a Rey sentada encima dificultaba que se alejara de pensar en ella.

Aunque sería incorrecto decir que sólo él había poseído, pues Rey también le había poseído a él. Había sido como un intercambio, uno estupendo y que repetiría hasta la saciedad pues dudaba encontrarla. No con ella. Jamás con ella.

-¿Esa sonrisa es un… sí?- Preguntó Poe, con cierto terror pero harto de esperar. Rey viró la cabeza hacia Kylo, asustada en cierto modo. Kylo se relamió antes de responder.

-Se podría decir así.- Rey desvió los ojos ante su respuesta y Kylo apretó su muslo, haciendo que la chica volviera a posar los ojos en él aunque los suyos estuvieran mirando a Poe. Y habló a través de su cabeza.- "Tú y yo. Nos hemos poseído mutuamente".

-"Me alegra que hayas decidido guardar esa información para nosotros."- Y el gesto temeroso de Rey desapareció.

-¿Hay cielo o infierno?- Preguntó Poe, jugueteando con sus propias uñas.

-Está la Fuerza.- Poe asintió.- Y o te haces uno con ella, o pereces en un plano intermedio. Anclado a un único sentimiento. Vagando por la tierra con dolor, pena, tristeza o todas juntas.- Poe silbó con sorpresa.

-Joder…- Parpadeó.- ¿Has oído eso, Finn?- Y se giró a su compañero, quién garabateaba con entusiasmo. Kylo se fijó en él a la par que Poe y empezó a acelerarse ¿Qué hacía ese chico? La pregunta era ridícula porque poco se podía descontextualizar a alguien que traza con agilidad en un papel con un lápiz. Estaba dibujando. A él… Ahí estaban los ojos de Finn, alzándose un momento del papel para observarle, y luego seguir plasmando.- Bah…- Poe hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.- Está en trance ¿Qué va a oír?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿Todos los personajes de las escrituras jedi y sith son reales?

-Todos.- Poe asintió.- ¿Conoces todas esas escrituras?

-Bueno… Las he leído por encima.- Kylo asintió, desviando los ojos un momento hacia Finn, quién no dejaba de dibujar.- No son muy apasionantes, con perdón…- Se disculpó y Kylo tuvo que aguantar la risa.- ¿Es cierto que…?

-Con perdón…- Le cortó, haciendo burla a las palabras que había utilizado Poe.- ¿Me ves cara de leer las escrituras jedi o sith? ¿Qué parte de renegado no has entendido?

-¿Entonces antes eras jedi?- Preguntó Rey esta vez. Kylo bajó las comisuras, tomándose un momento y no pudiendo acceder a una parte de él. Le daban ganas de arrasar con todo a su paso cada vez que se veía tan inhabilitado… Ella volvió a virar hacia él, estaba tardando en responder. Visto lo visto, decidió cambiar su pregunta.- O sea ¿De qué renegaste? ¿Tienes algo de lo que renegar? Es la Fuerza… Es algo que no tengo claro.

-Un jedi puede renegar de la senda de la Luz y adentrarse en la oscuridad convirtiéndose en un jedi caído… Y lo mismo con un sith.

-Lo que cambian son, por decirlo de algún modo, los propósitos.- Aclaró Poe. Rey boqueó, comprendiéndolo.- Los jedis, quienes seguían el lado luminoso, usaban la Fuerza como principal fuente de sabiduría y defensa, nunca para atacar.- Rey asintió a la par que Kylo, quién estaba sorprendido con aquel chico.- En cambio, el Lado Oscuro, nace de emociones corrompidas, fuertes, como el odio, la ira y el rencor y la violencia. Y, al contrario que los jedis, usan la Fuerza para el ataque. Es orgullo… - Siguió Poe, poniendo la vista perdida.- Buscan un poder supremo, conseguir que los demás obedezcan sin oponerse.- Rey siguió asintiendo y Kylo entonces fue quien desvió la mirada.- ¿Puedes…?- Preguntó Poe, captando la atención de Kylo.- ¿Puedes mover algo con la Fuerza?- Y Kylo sólo alzó la mano, arrebatándole la copa a Poe mediante la Fuerza, dejándola en el aire mientras Poe observaba con sorpresa.- Es impresionante… - Kylo alzó una ceja. Mover cosas con la Fuerza cuando podía mover la tierra bajo sus pies era tan sencillo como respirar. – Me encantaría poder hacer eso cada vez que me siento en el sofá y se me olvida coger el mando.

-Yo la uso para eso. – Admitió Rey, sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo que Poe se girara hacia ella, correspondiendo. – Y para acercarme las cosas mientras estoy cocinando. – Y, al instante, Kylo proyectó una imagen en su cabeza, una idea. Ella, tumbada sobre el colchón. Él, con su lengua entre sus piernas. Y una carga sutil de Fuerza, que ella misma podría deshacer si quisiera, apresando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Rey ni siquiera supo qué pudo más con ella, si esa perspectiva o el poder hacer lo mismo con Kylo.

-Espera…- Finn levantó la cabeza del papel, como si algo muy atrás hubiera calado en él. – Espera, espera, espera. – Repetía una y otra vez.

-No nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte. – Soltó Poe. Luego se giró hacia Rey. – No ahora al menos. – Kylo asintió, como si se lo hubiera dicho a él. Rey se guardó la sonrisa que se le escapaba.

-Antes habéis dicho que se os están solapando las misiones. – Finn vio como Rey y Kylo fruncían el ceño de forma simultánea y casi le da un ataque al corazón. – Encontrar al asesino de patrones y liberarle. – Rey asintió, sin saber a dónde quería llegar. Finn miró a Poe como si estuviera que entender algo.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó su compañero que, evidentemente, no había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Que es nuestra… - Intentó ayudarle. Pero no, la cantidad suficiente de vino como para que esta noche le tocara conducir a Finn. – Investigación. – Poe parpadeó, como si no hubiera calado en él. Y pasados unos segundos, boqueó.

\- Oh, es verdad, que Rey ya no está con nosotros… - Se giró hacia ella, con gesto arrepentido. – Lo siento por eso. Si hubiera sabido que era algo relacionada con la Fuerza, me hubiera callado cuando la Sargento me dijo que Tarkin solicitaba mi informe. – Rey negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle hierro.

\- No pasa nada, Poe. – Sí pasaba, pero no iba a pagarlo con Poe, ni con Finn. Había sido cosa suya. – Os tengo a vosotros en el ajo. – Finn volvió a desplomarse sobre el respaldo, soltando un resoplido.

\- No te vamos a servir de mucha ayuda. – Confesó el chico. Poe le pegó en el brazo, como una llamada de atención para que se callara que pretendía pasar desapercibida sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Le espetó a su compañero. – No es que no podamos ayudarla por las reglas de la comisaría. No sería la primera vez que nos las saltamos un poco.

-¿Entonces? – Quiso saber ella. Estaban empezando a preocuparla. Otra vez no, por favor, otra vez no. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Pues lo de siempre con este caso. – Admitió Finn. – Que cuando pasan un par de semanas, todo se congela, el asesino desaparece y el caso se estanca. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es irrastreable. – Volvió la mirada al cuaderno. – Llevamos un par de días dando vueltas sobre lo mismo sin respuestas.

\- No nos podemos permitir archivar el caso otros cuatro años. Sería un fracaso. – Aceptó Poe, adelantándose en el sofá para dejar la copa sobre la mesa.

No tenían cuatro años, pensó Rey. Ni siquiera tenían ya un mes. Kylo no se lo había dicho pero ella no tenía un pelo de tonta. Sabía que ese malvado señor, ese Líder Supremo que le había hecho tanto mal, que había torturado y fragmentado a alguien tan fuerte como Kylo, sabría perfectamente de ella. Si no era a través de él, sería gracias a ese pelirrojo, el General. No tenían tanto tiempo. Ni ella misma tenía la entereza de dejar pasar otros cuatro años esperando por el siguiente asesinato brutal, con su mandíbula reventada, los ojos reemplazados por cristales Kyber y el reverso de la piel lleno de conjuros. No podía.

Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que la siguiente no fuera ella misma.

Pero tan pronto como esas ideas bombardearon su mente, otra se iluminó justo en el centro.

-En realidad… - Empezó, cortando el silencio y llamando la atención de los tres hombres. – Creo que podemos ayudarnos. – Finn y Poe se giraron hacia ella. Y no le hizo falta mirar a Kylo para sentir sus irises dorados abrasando su piel. – Puede que no sea nada, o puede que sí. – Podía ser que ayudará de verdad a la investigación o sólo le compensara a ella en cuanto a su misión de resolver los sellos. Pero necesitaba intentarlo. – Pero ahí un nombre por el que podríamos empezar. – Repasó con la mirada a sus dos amigos, y luego a su demonio. Él sabía que tenía que ver con él, no hacía falta que lo pensara siquiera. Y ella le miraba casi como pidiéndole permiso. Porque no había dicho ese nombre en su presencia desde aquella y estaba segurísima de que se trataba de uno de sus recuerdos anulados. Se negó a sentir pena, o compasión. Rey quería ayudarle. Y miró de vuelta a sus amigos. Ellos podían ayudarle a ella. – Leia Organa. - Poe frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con ese nombre?- Entonces se giró hacia su compañero, dando toques al cuaderno.- Anótalo, Finn. Leia Orana.

-Organa.

-Organa.- Rectificó el moreno, dándole toques en el cuaderno a Finn hasta que consiguió que le muchacho alzara las páginas, dejando a la vista de Kylo el dibujo para poder anotar en la última de todas aquel nombre. Kylo se quedó embobado con aquella imagen. De hecho sintió que Finn la retiró demasiado rápido, reanudando su tarea inicial. Y, también se fijó, en que había cambiado la hoja por una nueva. Kylo se tomó la licencia de colocarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, posando en silencio. Iba a aprovechar al máximo a ese chico.- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras… Tiene algo que ver con la estatua de Luke Skywalker.- Poe se alzó de hombros.

-¿Dónde quieres que busque?- Rey se alzó de hombros.- ¿Defunciones?

-Por ejemplo. Y si pudieras decirme dónde está su tumba…- Poe asintió.

-Dalo por hecho.- Viró los ojos hacia su amigo, quién se había puesto a dibujar a Kylo de nuevo. Y Poe, quien aprovechó que Finn dejaba la tapa del bloc colgando, le dio un toque a ésta, subiéndola y cerrando el cuaderno mientras Finn seguía dibujando.- Deja ya de dibujar al demonio, Finn, luego tienes que dar explicaciones de todo lo que hay ahí dentro.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Anota todo lo que dice Rey!- Insistió mientras su compañero largaba un bufido.- Que luego tenemos que estar llamando para que nos recuerde cosas.

-¡Anótalo tú! ¡Yo estoy documentando esto!

-Yo estoy borracho, mis anotaciones no tienen valor.- Habló, zarandeando la copa frente al chico, haciendo que Kylo se tensara, temeroso de que una gota de alcohol estropeara el único dibujo que le habían sacado perfectamente el parecido.

-Yo también he bebido.- Rey rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh, joder!- Y atrajo con la Fuerza una libreta y un bolígrafo de la estantería más cercana. Apuntando todo lo que Poe y Finn debían hacer al día siguiente.- Lo tengo que hacer yo todo siempre.- Se quejó. Y, de nuevo, Kylo surcó su mente, haciendo que la chica tuviera que cruzar las piernas. Desde fuera parecía que lo había hecho para facilitarse la escritura, pero Rey sabía que no era esa la razón.- Para…- Le susurró. Pero él empezaba a ponerse desobediente y acarició la espalda de la chica con la mano, proyectando otra idea con el toque.- Para.- Sentenció, firme. Y él apartó la mano.

-¿Para?- Preguntó Poe. Y ella arrancó la hoja, haciendo un ruido que desvió la atención de todos.

-¡Sí! ¡Para de ser tan irresponsable! ¡Eres policía!

-Pero no estoy de servicio.

-¿No? ¿Y qué es eso de que un policía es policía las veinticuatro horas?

-Un cuento shiliano.- Rey negó con la cabeza a la par que Poe le arrebataba la hoja y se la tendía a Finn.- Guárdala.

-¡Joder, Poe! ¡Haz algo tú!- Se quejó el chico, haciéndole caso. Porque sabía la respuesta rápida de Poe si no cogía la hoja. "Es una orden".

-Ya lo hago.- Habló con recochineo.- Estoy guardando en mi cabeza todo lo que Rey está diciendo porque tú estás demasiado ocupado dibujando demonios.- Y Finn cerró el bloc con furia, haciendo que Kylo gruñera en voz baja, quejándose.

-¡Ale, pues ya paro!- Y dejó el bloc cerca de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su compañero.- ¿Contento?

-Sí.- Finn resopló ante la respuesta de Poe… Pero entonces, cuando volvió los ojos a Kylo, centrándose en su antebrazo, le vino a la cabeza un dato que se había quedado en el aire.

-¿Eso es un sello?- Preguntó Finn. Kylo bajó los ojos a él mismo.- Lo del brazo.

-¿Esto?- Preguntó el demonio, señalándolo.- Son escritos.- Finn boqueó.- Esto es un sello.- Y se alzó la manga de la camiseta, mostrándole el sello recién abierto.

-¿Habéis desbloqueado alguno?- Rey asintió, rápidamente.

-Uno.

-¿Y sabéis cuántos tenéis que desbloquear?- Poe preguntó esta vez.

\- Cuatro.- Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Os quedan tres?- Preguntó Finn. Kylo y Rey asintieron.- ¿Tienen algún orden?

-No lo sé… No lo creo… Voy un poco según los descifro.- Se giró para quedar más encarada a Kylo.- El siguiente en desbloquearse iba a ser el sello del maestro.

-Y…- Todos los ojos viraron hacia Poe.- ¿Puedes desbloquearlo?

-Claro.- Poe se mordió el labio.

-¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

\- Emmmmm – Se mordió el labio y miró a Kylo, hundiéndose de lleno en esos ojos dorados. Y él la miraba, completamente a su disposición, de un modo que distaba mucho de ese juego sexual que se traían entre manos. – No. – Respondió muy bajito, casi sólo para él. No podía hacerle eso. No después de haber visto cómo le afectaba, el dolor que suponían sus recuerdos abriéndose paso hacia él de nuevo. Ni podía permitir que Kylo se sintiera más expuesto. Confiaba en ella. Y se había portado con sus amigos. No podía pedirle más.

-"Puedes pedirme lo que quieras". – Respondió a su pensamiento. Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza, obcecada. Por ahí no iba a pasar.

-No. – Repitió un poco más alto antes de dirigir la mirada a sus amigos. Finn parecía casi aliviado. Poe no tanto, incluso decepcionado. – No es un espectáculo bonito de ver.

-Pues me voy a quedar con las ganas… - Musitó Poe. Su compañero le miró con la ceja levantada y los labios fruncidos.

-Menuda novedad, ¿no? – Poe le miró ofendidísimo.

-¡Pues claro! – Y lo acompañó de un bufido, resoplando antes de dejarse caer sobre el respaldo con derrota fingida. – No sé… - Miró a Kylo, y luego alzó la mirada hacia sus cuernos. – Iba a hacerte un tercer grado sin dejarme intimidar por esos ojos inquietantes, pero se me han olvidado todas las preguntas. – Hizo un aspaviento con la mano. – Al menos, las buenas.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tú quién las hace? – Le provocó Finn, cruzándose de brazos. Poe le miró como si no pudiera creerse semejante ofensa.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan aguafiestas? Toma, ahí tienes una. – Finn puso los ojos en blanco, mientras los hombros de Rey temblaban de la risa. Sus chicos…

-Creo que nos vamos a ir… - Avisó Finn, mirando a Rey que, para variar, no dejó de sonreír. Porque normalmente era motivo de una momentánea pena el verles marchar. Pero ambos amigos se dieron cuenta de que esta vez, la chica era feliz. – Tengo un compañero que tiene que planchar la oreja o mañana me tocará hacer todo el trabajo a mí. – Poe fue a replicar algo pero Finn no le dejó terminar. – Cobraré yo pero será a mí a quién le tocará pagar los chupitos. – Levantó el dedo índice, señalándole inquisitivo. – Y ya no cuela. – Poe bajó los hombros y miró a Rey como si le hubieran pillado.

\- No tienes sentido del humor. – Le dio un último trago a su copa y se levantó del sofá con gracia, como si no llevara un par de copas de más. O precisamente porque las llevaba.

Rey se levantó de su sitio sobre las piernas de Kylo, que ya parecía dar igual dónde estuvieran, si en la cocina o en el salón. Su sitio parecía ser sentarse sobre él. Y, antes de que pudiera refrenarse a sí misma, se preguntó si pasaría lo mismo si comieran fuera de casa.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento y recogió los cartones de las pizzas y la botella mientras Kylo se dirigía a la puerta, al último umbral de la casa en el que podía estar, aprovechando que eran ellos quienes abrieron la puerta para no tener que dar explicaciones.

-Me gusta cómo dibujas. – Le soltó a Finn, haciendo que este levantara la mirada al tiempo que guardaba el cuaderno. – Ningún copista me ha sabido grabar un retrato en condiciones. – El chico pareció desubicado por un momento. Estaba hablando de grabados. Eso era de hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay libros antiguos en los que apareces? – Kylo asintió y vio a Finn recuperar su cuaderno, sin saber lo que iba a hacer hasta que le vio las intenciones al sostener un pico de la hoja.

\- No, no. – Alzó la zarpa hacia él, para frenarle y Finn se detuvo en seco. – Ese dibujo es tuyo, sólo procura que nadie lo vea. – El chico se quedó en silencio y asintió antes de volver a guardarlo. – Te pagaré por uno en condiciones. – Finn fue a replicar que no era necesario pero Poe se colgó del dintel de la puerta.

\- Así que el demonio es orgulloso de su imagen, eh. – Sonrió y Kylo sintió que se había dejado la paciencia para lidiar con borrachos en los ochenta. Pero este era un amigo de Rey, aun no sabía por qué. – En eso no han mentido. – Kylo miró a Finn, y éste negó con la cabeza, como si debiera dejarlo correr. Pero entonces, el chico se abalanzó sobre el demonio y este agradeció sus buenos reflejos para dar un paso atrás con la suficiente rapidez como para no rozarle un pelo. Poe se enganchó al marco de la puerta y le señaló con el dedo. – Como le hagas el más mínimo daño a Rey, te juro que me importa una mierda cuál será el resultado de tu liberación, porque iré a dónde estés a reventarte a hostias. – Ya no parecía tan borracho.

-¡Poe! – Se escuchó la voz de Rey, llamándole desde el salón. El apelado alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kylo como si le hubieran pillado. La chica se acercaba con su chaqueta. – Casi te la dejas. – Y se la cedió, despidiéndose de ellos con un abrazo antes de quedarse al lado de Kylo, aceptando el modo en el que este pasaba la garra por su cintura.

El demonio sonrió cuando Poe achicó los ojos. Finn los puso en blanco mientras la puerta se cerraba y se llevaba a su compañero al coche. Y ella soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó el motor arrancando, cerrando la puerta.

Kylo terminó de abrazar su cintura, girándola totalmente hacia él, y se inclinó cuan enorme era hasta ella, hasta rozar su oído con los labios. Esperó, un instante, hasta que sintió el escalofrío en ella y sonrió ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si abordamos ese sello? – Ella se apartó de él, mirándole a los ojos, como buscando la trampa. – Me dejaré estudiar desnudo ante ti, pequeña. – Y fue su sonrisa por lo que supo que todo había merecido la pena.


	19. 19 La Emperatriz

**19\. La Emperatriz**

Un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz, constante como su respiración, terminó por sacarle de aquel sueño entre el duermevela y el descanso. Al abrir los ojos, pequeñas rendijas de luz fría le avisaban de un día nublado. Y, sin embargo, cuando las neuronas más básicas de su cerebro empezaron a chisporretear con consciencia, se dio cuenta de que la razón de que se hubiera despertado era tener a Rey dormida sobre él, literalmente sobre él. Y era como si eso ya despejara todas las nubes.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, incapaz de restringirla más entre sus comisuras y forzarla a quedarse dentro. Y menos aún cuando le asaltó el recuerdo.

Anoche, tras despedir a los amigos de la chica, habían subido a su habitación. Él se había quitado la camiseta, puesta aquella noche por mera cortesía, y se había dejado caer bocabajo sobre su cama, como si ya fuera suya. Y Rey se había tumbado sobre su espalda como si él ya fuera suyo.

Recordaba el escalofrío suave que atravesó su columna cuando ella empezó a peinarle los mechones irregulares que cubrían su nuca, aunque el sello estuviera algo más abajo. Y cuando empezó a trazar sus símbolos con la yema de los dedos. Podía sentirla a toda ella. Y disfrutó de todas sus caricias.

Porque, de repente, se sentía seguro con ella. No porque Rey fuera a defenderle de todo con aquel acto de "cubrirle la espalda". No había nada en toda la Galaxia de lo que él no pudiera protegerse solo. Pero sí era la primera vez que sentía que alguien no iba a atacarle en cuanto se diera la vuelta. Pero no alguien cualquiera, sino ella.

Eso lo cambiaba todo.

Y él, que siempre se había encontrado lleno de furia, que tenía el fuego de todas las revoluciones quemándole el pecho desde que tenía memoria, que una rabia sempiterna inundaba sus venas y no podía concebir sino la lucha constante, de repente encontraba la calma, siguiendo, con los ojos cerrados, las caricias de su compañera, supiera ella o no lo que eso significaba.

No iba a decírselo. Es la doble trampa de las maldiciones. "Sólo el amor de tus mil vidas será capaz de romper tus cadenas y deshacer tu condena. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Si sale mal, mueres. ¿Vas a dejar que ella sepa tus verdaderos sentimientos y así hacerle un daño que ni en mil vidas se merecería?". Así que te quedas en silencio, atesorando cada segundo y rezándole a la Fuerza que te escuche -cosa que no mereces- y que la proteja de todo mal.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que había hecho esa noche, sintiendo cómo sus caricias, a veces, se volvían erráticas, y su respiración más lenta. Su corazón latía sobre él y su cuerpo cálido y suave le cubría. Supo exactamente el momento en el que se había quedado dormida. La tranquilidad por fin calmando sus nervios, pasada la incertidumbre y el miedo al rechazo de sus amigos, esas copas de vino que la dejaban algo mareada y la progresión lenta y constante que marcaba sus días habían dejado su cuerpo laxo sobre el suyo.

A él tampoco le había costado dejarse mecer por el sueño. Como nunca antes en su larga vida. No recordaba un descanso tan plácido como estando con ella, compartiéndolo con ella.

Que antes de conocerla, cerrar los ojos era una muestra de debilidad y la ocasión regalada para que otros le atacaran en su hora más vulnerable. No recordaba una noche en la que no hubiera sido así, sin cerrar los ojos sin un puñal en la mano. No hasta que llegó su pequeña.

Y lo cambió todo.

Si Rey conseguía liberarle y eso, por misterios de la Fuerza, no significaba su muerte, iba a rezar por ella cada día porque la existencia en cualquier plano que no fuera con aquella criaturilla infernal se le iba a hacer imposible. Un infierno como ninguno que hubiera pisado antes. Sin llegar a morir, habiendo conocido la vida.

Sus cervicales empezaban a gritar por un cambio de postura, o por mover el cuello, pero no quería despertarla. Sin embargo, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Alzó la zarpa, llevándola a su espalda hasta que pudo sentir su cabecita apoyada en uno de sus omóplatos, hundiendo con sumo cuidado las garras en su melena, acariciándola.

La respuesta fue instantánea, un gruñidito perezoso vibrándole en el centro del pecho que repercutió contra él, un bostezo, todo su cuerpecito estirándose sobre él y luego… Sintió a la chica girar la cabeza, cambiando de postura, ignorándole.

Con que esas tenemos de buena mañana…

Sus garras viajaron por su columna vertebral, buscándole las cosquillas mientras sonreía con una maldad inocente, proyectándose en su cabeza justo cuando una de sus afiladas garras surcaba los baches de su espina dorsal.

-Pequeña…Despiértate.- Otro gruñidito se encargó de hacerle saber que estaba empezando a conseguirlo por mucho que Rey estuviera en desacuerdo.- Se me está resintiendo el cuello…- Respondió ahora en voz alta. Rey volvió a reacomodarse sobre él.

-Y a mí se me está fastidiando el sueño…- Remoloneó, dándole la señal mientras volvía a recolocarse.

Kylo alzó a Rey con la Fuerza, apenas un palmo para que él pudiera darse la vuelta con normalidad, quedando boca arriba, acomodado y ella, de nuevo, sobre él. Encima de su pecho. Con los ojos abiertos y la mente despejada tras haber salido del sueño completamente al sentirse flotando en el aire.

No pudo contener su puño, atizándole de forma infantil el esternón.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso conmigo!

-No, no, gorriçon.- Habló, apartándole el pelo de la cara.- Me dijiste que no te inmovilizara con la Fuerza y que no entrara en tu cabeza… Y lo he cumplido.- Ronroneó, abrazándola sobre él y apretándola contra sí mismo. Rey gruñó con un poco de irritación, arrancándole con eso una ligera carcajada al demonio.- No dijiste nada de elevarte con la Fuerza. Ni de muchas otras cosas.- Rey se zafó de su agarre, elevándose un poco sobre él, quedando en una posición de superioridad y mirándole, en consecuencia, con superioridad.

-Pues te lo prohíbo.- Jugueteó, deslizando sus muslos para quedar sentada sobre él... Y sintiendo algo entre sus piernas.- Aunque vaya… Parece ser que yo también he levantado algo.- Kylo borró progresivamente la sonrisa de su cara.- Y mira, a mí no me ha hecho falta la Fuerza.

Él se mordió el labio, conteniendo devolverle una pulla verbal a la chica y sólo accionó su cadera, dándole un toque de atención con aquel gesto que le arrancó el aire a Rey de los pulmones. Otro suave puñetazo en su esternón.

-Para.- Y otro movimiento de cadera.- ¡Para!

-Vale, vale, pequeña… No me hagas daño.- Alzó las manos, mostrándose inocente. Una posición en la que Rey no era capaz de verle ni de coña, ese demonio era de todo menos inocente.- Hazme de todo menos daño…- Susurró con una lujuria a duras penas camuflada en su tono.

Y ahí estaba él, confirmándolo. Pues era de todo menos inocente y bienintencionado.

Por poco se palmotea la frente de verdad. Obvio que no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. Era un condenado demonio… Pero Rey juraba que tenía el don de hacer creer al mundo lo que él quisiera que creyeran. Y, aunque eso sonaba terrible a muchos niveles, Rey no lo sintió amenazante. Porque si algo le gustaba era que Kylo siempre consiguiera sorprenderla, aunque ello conllevara a jugar con su imagen imponente, contrastando con la inocencia que era capaz de proyectar con su mirada ambarina.

Le gustaba que consiguiera desubicarla y sonrojarla de aquella manera. Y otro suave, a diferencia de los otros, golpeteo de cadera le sacó un gemido a ambos.

-Así que te has despertado calentito…- Inquirió ella, moviéndose con una suavidad pasmosa, rozándose y rozándole. Viendo en su cara como, por imperceptible que fuera el movimiento, Kylo lo sentía como si se tratara de un terremoto.

-Como un condenado infierno.- Gruñó roncamente cuando Rey regresó a su postura inicial con la cadera, recorriéndole de vuelta y consiguiendo que sus ojos se cerraran de placer. También adoraba lo orgullosa que lograba sentirse tras cada una de sus gloriosas reacciones.- Cuidado… no te abrases.-Jugueteó, accionando su cadera y acompasándose con ella. Frotándose el uno con el otro sin apartarse la mirada.

-¿Abrasarme?- Rió, deteniendo lentamente sus movimientos y venciéndose hacia delante. Alzando el culo y separando su unión, provocando que Kylo sintiera un repentino frío azotarle de golpe. Y eclipsándose a la vez que veía a Rey quedar muy, muy cerquita de él.- Más quisieras que fuera mártir.- Pero Rey no vio venir la zarpa de Kylo, apresarle la barbilla.

-Ni de broma quiero que seas mártir…- Y sus ojos bajaron a sus labios entreabiertos, reclamándole en silencio.

-¿Entonces…?- Los ojos de Kylo volvieron a los de ella, esperando atento.- ¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Mi ángel caído.- Rey parpadeó, varias veces. Desubicada. Y Kylo condujo la mano desde su barbilla hasta la mejilla en una suave caricia.- Mi estrella. – Y ella se dejó caer sobre él, presionando sus labios contra las suyos y acoplando su cuerpo de nuevo para que no hubiera un centímetro de su piel que no le rozara.

Mientras sus labios se apartaban y humedecían el beso enredando sus lenguas, Rey no podía apartarse de aquel resquicio de su mente el pequeño punto amargo que se asentaba con miedo. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo directamente. No quería saber si todo aquello era verdad. Ni quería pensar en qué sería de ella si aquel demonio desaparecía de su vida. Porque el caso es que estaba ahí, justo ahora y, por el momento, todo cuanto decía tenía que ser verdad. Lo que durara.

Coló los dedos por sus sienes, peinándole y disfrutando de aquella sensación, volviendo a presionarse contra él y sintiendo sus garras recorrerle los costados, buscando su ropa. Sonrió contra sus labios antes de separarse apenas nada y un hilillo de saliva se rompía entre ellos. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron al instante, dispuesto ante ella. Ante lo que fuera que le pidiera.

-Dilo otra vez. – Le dijo en un susurro contra su piel. Las mentiras se repiten hasta que parecen verdades. Y la verdad nunca se dice lo suficiente. Pero ella tenía que encontrar el término medio, adicta a su voz y dispuesta a creerse una mentira en lo que le quedara de vida.

Al instante, se vio alzada en vilo, entre sus garras y su cuerpo marmóreo, con la espalda hundida en el colchón y su rodilla exigiendo su sitio entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, no se movió un ápice, sus ojos clavados en ella. Maldito demonio. No iba a dejarla creer que le mentía para hacerle la vida más fácil, no.

Sus zarpas se colaron por debajo de la camiseta, rozando su vientre, siguiendo una línea invisible hasta sus costillas, sin apartarle la mirada, como si pudiera leerla, acariciando la curva del pecho y, para su sorpresa, sin demorarse, hasta que la prenda se arremolinó tanto que desapareció de su cuerpo antes de poder sentir el frío y sus garras entorno a su cuello, alzándole la cara hacia él, obligándola a mirarle cada segundo.

-Eres mi estrella, pequeña. – Le susurró, grave, como un gruñido vibrando contra su piel y, sin darle tiempo a coger aire siquiera, se presionó de golpe contra su centro, como si zanjara lo que fuera que ella tuviera en la cabeza, anulándola. Presionó aun un poco más los dedos en torno a su cuello, alzándole la cara aun más y le apartaba la mirada en consecuencia. – Mi estrella. – Repitió contra la línea de su garganta, siguiendo cada hendidura hasta llegar al hueco de su clavícula. – Mi pequeña.

Rey contuvo el aliento mientras se arrastraba, flotando sobre ella con una mirada hambrienta en sus ojos. Dio un pequeño respingo, con toda su piel electrizada de anticipación cuando sus manos con garras acariciaron sus caderas antes de inclinarse sobre sus codos. Bajando su rostro hacia su ombligo, mantuvo contacto visual mientras dejaba que su lengua saliera, más larga que lo humanamente posible, arrastrando sobre su piel. Ella jadeó por reflejo mientras se enroscaba en su mechón de cabello oscuro. Nunca se acostumbraría a todo lo que le hacía sentir, ni esa lengua ni él, desde la primera vez que le vio.

Inhaló bruscamente cuando él movió su cabeza entre sus muslos, empujando su lengua contra ella, deslizándola húmeda sobre ella una y otra vez. Largos y lánguidos lametones que le hacían gemir y mover sus caderas al mismo tiempo que él, presionaba sus garras para mantenerla quieta. Con cada golpe, Rey luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y sobre él. Y Kylo no se perdió un detalle al deslizarse más abajo, arrastrándose a lo largo de su abertura, burlándose de ella antes de empujarla dentro de ella.

Rey casi se incorporó cuando la larga y retorcida masa de su lengua empujó más y más dentro de ella, dejando escapar un gemido atorado en el pecho mientras sentía que él lamía por el frente, desde adentro, disfrutando de la plenitud resbaladiza a la que estaba tratando de aferrarse. Sus manos en sus caderas se flexionaron, sus garras pincharon su piel sin dejarle una sola marca.

Y luego…

Sintió su lengua arremolinarse y expandirla, rozando cada resbaladizo y suave rincón en ella, haciendo que los gemidos se le atragantaran y ya no pudiera aguantarle la mirada, demasiado perdida, sus ojos giraron cuando comenzó un ritmo que hacía que su cuerpo cantara. Entre sus sienes sólo oía ruido blanco cuando él se movió dentro de ella, llenándola con cada empuje.

No podía pensar más allá de todo lo que sentía, pero ya sabía bien cómo eran las cosas con Kylo, no podía luchar contra él ni contra todo lo que le hacía sentir. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y más frecuentes cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido. Y ni siquiera pudo resistir cuando sintió la yema de su pulgar en el nudo de todos sus nervios.

Todo su cuerpo se agarrotó, retorciéndose, con un placer que la sobrepasada, se desbordaba. Hundió los dedos en su melena y gritó cuando volvió a sentir que se repetía aquel remolino, tirando de sus mechones sin saber muy bien lo que quería conseguir con ello… O sí…

Aunque fuera una tortura.

Arqueó el cuello, insuflándose valor, apretando los párpados cerrados y retorciendo su cuerpo. Y con cada roce, su nariz acariciaba su centro y la desconcentraba de su objetivo. Pero es que no quería. No quería que se acabara tan pronto. No quería concatenar un orgasmo con otro. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de aguantar en esa ola? ¿Cuán difícil se lo pondría él?

Volvió a tirar de sus mechones, y sentir cómo su lengua se desenroscaba dentro de ella casi le hace perder el rumbo. Y luego, de nuevo, sus ojos, inquisitivos, cerniéndose sobre ella.

-¿No te gusta? – Pudo escuchar que le preguntada, dándole una lamida de abajo a arriba, llevándose consigo toda su humedad hasta torturar su clítoris con la punta en apenas una caricia. - ¿He hecho algo mal? – Y por el tonito, Rey sabía que era puro regodeo, como si sus gemidos no la hubieran delatado suficiente. Cogió aire, sintiendo la boca seca, incapaz de formular una sola palabra. Y aun menos cuando sintió sus labios presionándose en un beso húmedo alrededor de su nudo. – Estás tan húmeda y tan cerca, Rey. – Y ella volvió a tirarle del pelo hasta que el demonio alzó la cara hacia ella, interrogante.

\- Ven aquí. – Logró decir. No era una orden y, sin embargo, Kylo sintió que estaba completamente a su merced. Podía sentir su longitud presionada entre ellos, tendida a lo largo de su vientre. Rey tragó cuando rodó las caderas, deslizando su cuerpo sobre ella, como una vista previa de cómo se movería una vez que estuviera dentro de ella. Y cuando le tuvo completamente sobre ella, con los codos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza, le vio abrir la boca para decirle o preguntarle algo, Y Rey vio su oportunidad, agarrándole en un puño, tomando su eje en su mano. Su piel ardía caliente, suave, pero firme bajo su agarre. Podía sentir sus venas y su pulso, dándose cuenta, como cada vez, de que no llegaba a abarcarle con su mano.

Al escucharle gemir, alzó la mirada hacia él, embebiéndose de cada gesto, de su ceño fruncido en placer, de la fuerza de sus músculos. Le apretó más fuerte entre sus dedos, sin dejar de masajearle, y fue casi como verle aullar hasta de sentir cómo dejaba caer la cabeza y apoyaba la frente en su hombro.

-Mi pequeña… - Le escuchó susurrar contra su piel. - Usa las dos manos, gorrión…- Gruñó, mordiéndose el labio. Rey alzó los ojos a él, encontrándole tan deliciosamente entregado a ella que parecía irreal.

Alzó su mano, posándola en su mejilla, llamando su atención. Kylo abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras ella no dejaba de estimularle, presionando, consiguiendo que boqueara y temblara de vez en cuando.

-¿No te basta con una?- Preguntó, con ganas de jugar un poco. Pero Kylo sólo ladeó la cabeza hasta que la mano de Rey quedó sobre su boca. Y él sacó la lengua, lamiéndola, provocando en Rey un escalofrío ante la explosión de sensaciones. Asegurando con cada lamida que no iba a dejar mano sin lubricar.

-No.- Respondió, capturando uno de sus dedos. Sintiendo que, por la pérdida de ritmo de Rey, estaba consiguiendo distraerla. Planeando cambiar las posiciones otra vez ante la siguiente bajada de guardia.

-¿Así que eres avaricioso, eh?

-Pensaba que ya lo sabías.- Y se dispuso a captar otro dedo pero Rey le atrapó con ambas manos.

Y él gruñó de forma gutural, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, entregándose a ella, disfrutándolo. Perdiéndose lentamente con cada estímulo. Sus manos, sus dedos, la sensación resbaladiza y húmeda que le enloquecía y todo, todo, enmarcado con el olor que ella desprendía.

Si era un sueño, deseaba no despertar nunca.

Y, sin ser consciente, quién bajó la guardia fue él. Evidenciándolo ante ella, quién no desaprovechó el momento, dejando en libertad una de sus manos, llevándola hasta su espalda y sintiendo por sorpresa, el relieve de algo que había captado toda su atención durante la madrugada.

-Mírame…- Le inquirió. Y Kylo abrió los ojos, captándola en seguida. Rey ejerció presión con su mano, atrayéndole un poco más mientras no le daba tregua.- No dejes de mirarme.

Se endureció ante aquella orden. Si todas las dictaba ella, él no se negaría a ninguna. Porque sabía, de sobra lo sabía, que Rey jamás pretendería atentar contra él. Porque nunca le ordenaría nada que fuera doloroso. Él sólo, con todos aquellos pensamientos, se iba excitando a más, y más, endureciéndose. A punto estuvo de volver a poner los ojos en blanco cuando ella presionó su mano sobre aquel sello.

-Mírame.- Repitió y Kylo focalizó sus ojos de nuevo.- Quiero que te corras mirándome.

¿Quién era esa y qué había hecho con Rey?

Oh, por supuesto. Sólo tuvo que afinar sus sentidos y percibir la brutalidad de vínculo que tenían ahora. Cómo estaban de conectados. Y no sabía si estaba proyectando en ella todo eso o era Rey quién estaba indagando en su cabeza sin querer. Pero no quería que parara.

Jadeó, temblando. Y Rey sólo aceleró su mano, apretándole, frotándole tan rápido y tan fuerte que se iba a volver loco si aquello seguía un poco más.

-¿Vas a correrte?- Habló, adelantándose y pasándole la lengua desde la barbilla hasta el labio inferior. Sólo que Kylo reaccionó a tiempo, antes de que se retirara, y le atrapó su sinhueso con los labios. Succionándola.

-¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso para hacerlo?- Estaba atentando contra sí mismo al pensar esas cosas. Un temblor, un calor fuerte en su estómago, una contracción y un endurecimiento que sólo le vaticinaban el principio de un fin al que no quería llegar… Pero no podía. Así no. Era imposible.

-Quizá deberías…- Habló ella, alzando la nariz. Sintiéndose poderosa con algo tan sencillo, tan simple como pedir permiso.- …porque vas a mancharme entera.- Kylo bajó los ojos, observando la posición en la que se encontraban, y volvió a mirarla a ras de sus cejas.

Sintió que, de nuevo, acababa de atentar contra sí mismo, sus propios pensamientos, atentando contra él, contra su aguante y resistencia. Se forzaba a retener lo inevitable. Porque no debía, no antes que ella, o al menos eso creía. Porque si él se corría, adiós a un buen par de posibilidades placenteras que podría darle… Pero, pensaba en detenerlo y no podía. Ni quería.

Y volvió a sentir el calor de la lengua de Rey, recorrerle desde la barbilla hasta el labio, atrapando su propia esencia y un jadeo que Kylo no pudo retener más... No podía retenerlo más. Y entonces, sin querer se dejó ir. Gruñendo con rabia y frustración mientras el placer le llenaba de golpe, por entero, cubriéndole. Y ella, al sentir el calor, dio un respingo sin querer, copando con los dedos todo el sello y entonces…

Entonces, por desgracia, lo proyectó.

Justo en el peor momento.

 _La injusticia mete espadas en la cama del suicida. Y él alzaría todas sus espadas en el momento más bajo de su alma, justo cuando la fuerza se reduzca a un temblor._

 _Justo juez con mayores verdugos, incapaz de perdonar la ofensa de quien merece compasión._

 _Cargará con el error como si fuera la espalda deforme de los reyes, una sucesión de protuberancias, crujidos, asco y arrepentimiento._

 _La herejía es la expresión más vehemente de fe._

Rey le soltó mientras Kylo se aferró a ella. Rey ahogó un grito. Y Kylo chilló por los dos. Rey se quedó inmóvil y él temblaba como si acabaran de electrocutarle. Rey respiraba con miedo y a Kylo el miedo le impedía respirar.

Otro grito salido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y Rey no podía sentirse más miserable ¿Por qué no se había concentrado sólo en tocarle? ¿Por qué había tenido que jugar a intuir lo que ponía… y chillarlo tan fuerte en su cabeza? ¿Por qué?

Kylo se debatía entre controlar el miedo, el terror, todo aquel dolor, toda la identidad que le azotó de golpe. Concentrarlo todo y evitar partir a su pequeña debido al forcejeo que acababa de interrumpirse hacer. Otro espasmo que le obligó a alzarse. Y Rey se hundió en el colchón, viéndole temblar, mirar a todas partes como si quisiera encontrar el peligro cuando el peligro estaba dentro de él.

Y allá iba su cabeza otra vez, contra la pared. Rey se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sin querer verlo. Pero fue peor imaginárselo.

Un golpe.

Dos golpes…

Tres…

Cuatro… Y entonces, cuando vio que iba a seguir, que iba a darse otro más, se levantó. Interponiéndose y atrapándole, sujetándole por los cuernos.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!- Le gritó con una furia potenciada al máximo por su sentimiento de culpa. Y le abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y precipitándose sobre la cama junto a él. – Kylo… - Enredó los dedos en su pelo, apenas una caricia, abrazándole con todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus piernas a su alrededor, su piel contra la suya tratando de darle su calor mientras le sentía estremecerse. – Kylo… - Volvió a llamarle, intentando que siguiera su voz, traerle de vuelta de dónde fuera que le había arrastrado sus palabras, tratando de rescatarle de un recuerdo que le tenía apresado entre sus garras y había enrarecido un momento precioso entre ellos. – Estoy aquí. – Le susurró, hundiendo la cara contra su pelo, replicando el modo en el que él se escondía en ella. Rey apretó aún más la presa de cuerpo, encerrándole. Refugiándole. – Lo siento. – Fue lo único que se vio capaz de decirle, una y otra vez…

Una y otra vez hasta que sintió que sus brazos en torno a ella también se apretaban. Eso hizo que la chica ahogara sus lágrimas intentando que él volviera a responder aunque sólo fuera abrazándola. Que se moviera, o que sólo hiciera un solo gesto. Pero había pasado de los golpes al estatismo, como si estuviera atrapado muy dentro de sí mismo. Sólo le sentía respirar contra su cuello y no sabía qué más hacer por devolverle a aquella cama, con ella.

Y se sentía tan culpable… Había una vibración silenciosa entre ellos, pausada y ácida, como un hilo tirante. Esa pequeña barrera de la Fuerza que había caído ante ellos hace un segundo, dejándoles verse sin enlazarles, empezaba a desdibujarse. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no sintiera su pesar, su tristeza, su miedo, su frustración… Incluso la traición anidando en su pecho. Y ella acababa de hacerle daño. Se sentía tan, tan culpable… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzando su garganta a tragar ese nudo.

-Mi pequeña… - Casi le sintió más que le escuchó, contra la piel de su cuello. Sintió el susurro a la vez que una suave humedad contra su hombro. Por favor, por favor, que no llore… Su demonio no. Por favor… - Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. – Rey sintió su cara hundiéndose el hueco de su cuello, su nariz acariciando sus pecas, encontrando alivio en su fragancia tal y como sucedió desde el primer día. – Ni aunque fueras tú quien me matara, me harías jamás daño, Rey… - Ella negó con la cabeza, apenada. No por él. Porque él podía con todo. Sino con lo que habían hecho con él. Y de que eso le llevara a pensar así de ella. El demonio sólo se reacomodó más contra ella, hundiéndola en el colchón.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor. – Le contestó en voz baja, como si hablar más alto pudiera despertar pesadillas e interferir en la frágil calma que empezaba a envolverles. – Ni me tranquiliza… - Y arrastró las manos de su pelo a su nuca, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos, recorriendo su espalda, surcando todos y cada uno de los símbolos y cicatrices que le marcaban.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, deslizando sus caricias de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, y vuelta, hasta que se volvió hipnótico, hasta que le sintió calmarse e incluso le hizo creer que se había quedado dormido hasta que notó que cogía aire varias veces, como si estuviera preparándose. Rey no detuvo sus caricias. Si eso le había traído de vuelta hacia ella, seguiría. Tanto como lo necesitara. Y no sabía quién de los dos lo necesitaba más.

-Este ha sido peor… - Empezó quedamente contra ella. Y Rey no se atrevió a negárselo. Ese había sido mucho peor. Y se temía que fuera en crescendo. No lo soportaría. Quizá él sí. Pero ella lo dudaba. Le dolía verle así. – Este me ha mostrado cosas desde el principio. – Rey frunció el ceño, sin atreverse a preguntarle a qué se refería. Y como si él no necesitara nada que le diera señales, se movió hasta que quedaron tumbados de lado, abrazados entre las sábanas. Kylo seguía envolviendo su cuerpo con el suyo, refugiándose en ella, y Rey había encontrado el modo de seguir arrullándole en la calma. – Me he visto siendo un crío, Rey. – Ella quiso poder mirarle pero se apretó más contra su cuerpo. – Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Rey cerró los ojos mientras él cabeceaba contra ella. Por la Fuerza, cómo odiaba a quiénes le habían hecho tanto daño…

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, Kylo… - Ladeó la cabeza para depositar un beso en su hombro, ahí donde la cicatriz le surcaba, incapaz de no ver la hipocresía de sus pensamientos por mucho que él le hubiera dicho que le gustaban las marcas que ella le hacía.

\- Siempre hubo una sombra rondándome, Rey. – Le dijo, como si no la hubiera escuchado, aun demasiado dentro de sí mismo y del terror que había vivido. – En las paredes, en las esquinas, en la habitación, en la cocina, en el colegio, en las calles… las farolas se apagaban cuando yo pasaba para que las sombras de las aceras se multiplicaran y me persiguieran durante todo el camino. Y no mucho después, empezaron a susurrar. No era locura. Yo veía esas sombras y las veía hablar. No estaban en mi cabeza… Aun no.

-¿Aún? – Se le escapó a la chica, incapaz de contenerse ante lo que le contaba. Tragó saliva, reanudando sus caricias. - ¿Tus padres…

-No les recuerdo. – Un luminoso interrogante se encendió en la frente de Rey. Kylo recordaba aquella pesadilla siendo un niño pero era incapaz de dilucidar su vida con sus padres. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, a un nivel visceral. – Pero resulta que mi tío sí supo ver la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mí. La vio clara y concisa como si tuviera forma a mí alrededor, moviéndose a través de mí, actuando por mí, moviendo los objetos, aterrando a quienes me rodearan, aislándome y llenándome de miedo y furia. Recuerdo gritar y romper las ventanas tras él. – Y, de repente, se quedó en silencio, como si atravesara una maraña de recuerdos por la que apenas podía pasar. Rey estaba segura de que no hablaría más hasta que volvió a reacomodarse a su lado. Ella siguió sin decir nada, sólo escuchando, tratando de reconfortarle. – Una noche, mientras dormía, envuelto en esa negrura, los susurros se volvieron más insistentes que nunca. Y cuando abrí los ojos, Luke se alzaba sobre mi cama con un sable de luz. Con tanto miedo en su mirada como determinación a acabar conmigo y, así, con lo que fuera que parecía haberse pegado a mí. – De nuevo, aquel silencio. Y la intriga empezaba a poder con ella, aun a sabiendas de que aquel hombre no había acabado con Kylo, sí había destruido de algún modo al crío hasta convertirle en lo que era. – Justo cuando alzaba el sable sobre su cabeza, las sombras se unificaron en una sola figura a un lado de mi cama. Ya no eran susurros. Ahora decía claramente que le diera la mano. Que le diera la mano y no permitiría que nada me matara. Que le diera la mano y no volvería a tener miedo. Que por mi sangre corría el poder y la fuerza. La Fuerza. Incontrolable y pura. Que mi nacimiento marcaba la línea del destino. Sólo tenía que darle la mano. – Rey aguantó el aire en el pecho. – Al hacerlo, el tiempo se paró, la figura se desbordó y las sombras se lo tragaron todo. Luego me tragó a mí. Y no se fue hasta que todo despidió un olor a muerte.

La chica soltó el aire poco a poco. Contra su piel. Siguiendo el ritmo de sus caricias. No, no estaba horrorizada de sus actos, sino de lo que habían hecho de él. Le apretó a un más contra ella y depositó otro beso en él al sentirle corresponder a su abrazo. Y luego otro beso. Y luego otro, en todo el camino ascendente que marcaba su cicatriz, ya tan suya como de él. Un sendero de besos en su pecho, en su clavícula, su garganta y su mejilla. Y con la mano atrapada entre sus cuerpos, le recorrió la cara, como memorizándole, trayéndole de vuelta hasta ella. Y vio el problema tan pronto levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Kylo… - Le llamó, las yemas de sus dedos rozando sus labios, sus pómulos… y sus párpados cerrados. – Kylo, mírame. – Le vio tragar saliva. Como si tuviera miedo de que sus sentidos le estuvieran engañando y al abrir los ojos, ella fuera producto de toda aquella oscuridad que le había arrebatado tanto. No, ella era real. Muy real. Se inclinó para besarle los párpados, un beso sutil y ligero como el posar de una mariposa. – Por favor, Kylo… - Le acarició las sienes con los pulgares. – Mírame. – "Mírame con esos ojos dorados tuyos, Kylo", pensó en alto.

-No.- Sentenció, firme. Rey frunció el ceño. ¿No? ¿Cómo que n…?- No quieres, de verdad no quieres, que un monstruo te mire.

Oh, tenía que ser una broma…

-¿Y dónde está ese monstruo, eh?- Preguntó, llevando los dedos a los surcos cicatrizados de su frente, donde le nacían los cuernos, guiando sus yemas por todas y cada una de las protuberancias, hendiduras y texturas que cubrían sus astas por doquier.- ¿No creerás que lo eres tú, verdad?

-No estoy para bromas…- Gruñó, apretando más sus ojos cerrados, aumentando la tensión en todo su rostro. Rey bajó las manos hacia él, acariciándole y quedando pasmada al ver cómo su suave roce conseguía que aflojara la fuerza que ejercía contra sí mismo.

-No veo monstruo alguno en ti.

-Eso es porque no me conoces…- Rey alzó una comisura.- Porque no lo conoces todo…

-Sorpréndeme.- Y entonces, y sólo entonces, Kylo abrió los ojos, mirándola. Rey, por impulso, ensanchó su sonrisa.

-He hecho daño a gente cercana a mí…- Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban tanto, con tanta rabia, odio y fuego que Rey podía ver un sol en ellos.- Porque me han hecho para eso, Rey. Para ser una amenaza.

-Te equivocas…- Susurró. Kylo lo dudaba mucho.- ¿Cómo fue eso que me dijiste?- Habló tanto para sí misma como para él, intentando sacarle del momento amargo.- Oh, ya lo recuerdo…- Se mordió el labio con una inocencia que no tenía ni pretendía tener. Sus manos viajaron hasta su cara, acariciándole con un cuidado tremendo, como si pudiera resquebrajarse como el hielo al pisarlo.- Esta cara…- Y volvió a recorrerle el rostro con los dedos.- Es la misma que me descubre el placer cuando se hunde entre mis piernas.

-Venga ya…- Gruñó, sintiendo que ahora aquella frase había perdido todo el valor del mundo. Porque todo en él había cambiado tras recuperar cierta consciencia de sí mismo. Porque hoy no era ni de lejos la misma persona que ayer, o el mismo demonio.

Y ese pequeño detalle temporal le llevó de vuelta a un par de minutos antes, donde estaban teniendo un encuentro de lo más agradable… Hasta que él lo chafó todo.

Se irguió ante ella, observándola. Y ella devolviéndole el gesto con temor, pensando que quizá había hecho algo sin darse cuenta que le hubiera ofendido. Y Kylo tumbó a la chica sobre la cama, situándose encima.

-Perdóname.- Rey parpadeó con verdadera desubicación ¿Qué le perdonara? ¿Quién? ¿El qué?... ¿Qué? Un beso en su rodilla fue suficiente para regresarla al momento.- Perdóname por no… Perdóname. Te compensaré.- Se apoyó, quedando sobre ella. Con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Y Rey boca arriba, mirándole sin saber qué narices estaba diciendo.- Déjame darte placer, Rey, devolverte lo que has hecho por mí…- Y fue a darle otro beso en la rodilla cuando se percató de todo el desastre que tenía Rey encima. Con su esencia, impregnándola. Joder… Aquello era un recordatorio constante de que era un inútil. Y no podía echárselo demasiado en cara porque, debería saberlo, él no estaba hecho para eso…- Voy a… -Y fue suficiente.

-¡Para!- Le gritó, frenándole al instante como si le hubiera conjurado.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Estás… pringosa.- Rey bajó los ojos.- Y a medias…- Y volvió a alzarlos a él.- Te lo debo, pequeña. Yo…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!- Ahora ella se sentó, desviando la mirada y llevándose las manos a las sienes. Todo iba demasiado rápido ahora mismo. Rápido y retrasado al mismo tiempo. Porque en su mentalidad no cabía un "te lo debo" respecto al sexo.- No me debes nada…

-Claro que sí.- Respondió como si fuera una obviedad.- Yo me he corrido. Antes que tú, de hecho.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.- Respondió. Y se llevó una mano a la nuca, frustrada ante lo que acababa de recordar.- Quien debería pedir perdón soy yo… Por haber abierto el sello.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante su autosabotaje ¿No se suponía que quería alejarle de eso?- Escucha, Kylo, yo…

-Escúchame tú a mí.- Respondió serio, oscuro. Pesado.- Te lo debo. Me has dado algo y yo tengo que devolvértelo. Porque está todo sin resolver. Y eso no puede quedarse así. No es justo.

-¿Y crees que es más justo que me fuerces?- Kylo boqueó.

-Yo no he dicho eso…- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- No lo he dicho.

-Pues no insistas ni te sientas culpable.- Kylo no entendía nada.- Oye, no me debes un orgasmo ¿Vale?- Y casi revienta ante ella tras escuchar aquello ¿Qué no le debía nada? Iba a rebatírselo pero Rey alzó la mano hasta su cara, acariciándole nuevamente. E imaginando de dónde venía ese afán de satisfacer a alguien que tiene cierto poder sobre él, fuera cual fuese la correa que llevara atada al cuello. Rey intuía que Kylo sentía que debía sumisión ante quién le hubiera puesto un collar.-Estás conmigo, Kylo.- Un breve silencio que se sintió como un martillo golpeando un clavo se hizo presente entre ellos. Y Rey preparó el siguiente.- Sólo conmigo.- Otro clavo más.- Sólo tú. Y yo.- Y otro más, tapiando.- Y no me debes nada…

-Claro que sí… Tenemos un pacto, pequeña.- Rey contuvo el rodar los ojos.

-Kylo, no me debes nada. Por mucho que creas que sí. A mí no. Ni a nadie.- Otra caricia. Y poco a poco le vio sentarse de nuevo, tranquilizándose con cada palabra, cada roce.- Porque va de esto todo este asunto.

-¿Qué asunto?- Y Rey se mordió el labio.

-Nosotros dos. Porque no es cuestión de dar y recibir… Mi demonio.- Se atrevió a decirle, mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo cómo el corazón de Kylo se saltaba un latido.- Es cuestión de cuidarnos. Y saber qué nos hace falta…- Kylo la observaba hablar. Incrédulo.

-¿Y… qué necesitas?- Preguntó.- Yo te lo daré, Rey, te daré… -Ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose a él.

-Yo ahora no soy quien necesita los cuidados, Kylo. – Le vio apartarle la cara, como si sintiera vergüenza de sí mismo. Y, oh no, eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. – Kylo… - Le llamó, alzando la mano para sostenerle la mejilla. Sin embargo, él siguió sin girar la cara. Ella entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo este aun parecía no haberse enterado de que no debía retarla si quería que se estuviera quietecita. – Está bien. – Sentenció, irguiéndose y saliendo de la cama. – Voy a baño y cuando vuelva espero que no te hayas escondido, o te juro que cambio la puerta de mi habitación por una de hierro. – Eso pareció sacarle de su ensimismamiento pero Rey no llegó a verlo, habiéndose dado la vuelta y enfilado su camino al baño, con ese sutil movimiento de caderas mientras se recogía el pelo.

Kylo no se lo pensó demasiado. Un día fue aprendiz del Líder Supremo, y luego su perro de presa. Y, de ahí, pasó a convertirse en la Bestia que lideraba sus ejércitos, la muestra viviente de su poder y el terror del enemigo en un alarde de fuerza. Una vez perro, siempre perro. Y no había orgullo herido si el honor era servir. Así que no tardó ni cuatro segundos en seguir sus pasos, encontrándola frente al lavabo con una toalla húmeda.

Ella ni se percató de su presencia, la mirada fija en esos últimos resquicios de placer que impregnaban su piel y los pensamientos girando como torbellinos en torno a esa distancia que sentía que se abría entre ellos. ¿Por qué él podía dar con ella, sin importar cuánto llorase y cerrase sus puertas, y ella no podía llegar a él aun teniéndole al lado? ¿Era esa la señal que le daba su corazón de que era el momento de alejarse del todo antes de que nada pudiera hacerle más daño del que ya iba a hacerle?

No le dio tiempo a responderse, ni a dilucidar el más nimio resquicio de respuesta antes de sentir que el demonio se situaba a su espalda, las manos sobre sus caderas y la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

-Perdóname, pequeña. – Ella alzó la mirada al espejo, chocando su mirada con la suya a través del reflejo y soltó el trapo de golpe contra el lavabo. Estaba empezando a generarse una rabia incontrolable dentro de ella. Una rabia nacida de la pena. Y no sabía si hacia lo que le habían hecho o hacia sí misma, por lo que se estaba haciendo.

Kylo se irguió al percatarse de aquella mirada y Rey se giró hacia él, encarándole. Se alzó aún más sobre ella, al ver su ira refulgir en el modo en el que se enrojecían sus pecas y le temblaban las pestañas, y esperó el golpe, fuera como fuera que le viniera. Sin embargo, ella alzó ambas manos hasta sus mejillas con fuerza y le hizo inclinarse hasta ella.

-Deja de pedirme perdón, Kylo. – Le dijo en voz baja y contenida, antes de juntar su frente con la suya, cerrar los ojos y coger aire profundamente. El demonio ni se atrevió a moverse, quedándose quieto, expectante, estudiando cada gesto en ella, el modo en el que el rubor abandonaba sus mejillas y, con la siguiente respiración, su ceño desaparecía y su expresión se relajaba. – Deja de pedirme perdón. – Volvió a decirle antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos dando de lleno con los suyos. Y esta vez, fue él quien se hundió en la profundidad de todo ese verde. – Me haces sentir culpable por intentar ayudarte. – Sus pulgares acariciaron las sienes del demonio antes de volver a bajar la mirada y soltarle.

No se le escapó que estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando recuperó la toalla húmeda, sellando aquella incógnita para él. Ni se le escapó el tono lloroso que trató de esconder su pensamiento cuando pudo escucharla entre todo aquel ovillo de hilos indescifrables para él "Deja de pedirme perdón o el día que me hagas daño de verdad no voy a poder creerte". No, eso sí que no. Cualquier cosa menos eso. No podía hacerle daño a ella. Hacer o decir algo que pudiera dolerle era como verse el pecho atravesado por una decena de lanzas.

Inclinó la cabeza, buscándole la mirada y llevando sus nudillos a su barbilla para encararle. Y cuando esta vez fue ella la que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fue como sentir la primera de todas esas lanzas atravesarle el corazón. Cualquier cosa menos hacerle daño a su pequeña. No podía negarle la mirada, aunque él lo hubiera hecho antes. Ella era la valiente entre los dos. Copó su cara entre sus garras, con sumo cuidado, como si fuera porcelana, y se inclinó para besar sus labios con adoración.

-Lo último que querría es hacerte daño. – Otra caricia sutil de sus labios.

-Lo sé. – Susurró ella contra su boca. Eso consiguió desubicarle. Pero es que a ella le había hecho daño tantas veces sin querer que las disculpas habían dejado de mitigar el daño.

-¿Lo sabes? – Ella asintió, aun sin mirarle, dejándose acariciar por sus besos, que seguían el recorrido de unas lágrimas que no habían caído.

-¿Sabes tú que todo esto que estoy haciendo para ayudarte es porque quiero hacerlo de verdad y no porque me ate un pacto? – Entonces sí que volvió a abrir los ojos, atrapándole en ellos. – Por mí, como si no hubiera pacto alguno, Kylo. Yo no estoy sujeta a mi palabra. Quiero ayudarte de verdad. Lo hago de corazón. – Se mordió el labio, callándose las palabras que le dolían y apartándole la mirada. Él no se lo permitió, con la garra enderezando de nuevo su cara.

-Dímelo, pequeña. – Sus ojos dorados como flechas en sus pupilas. Sus garras, con cuidado de no marcarle la cara, le estrechaban los mofletes. "Hacer algo de corazón" era una expresión ajena para él pero, de repente, rellenaba el silencio a su pregunta sobre por qué ella era así con él. Y aunque una parte parecía respondida, la ecuación seguía sin resolverse.

\- Me gustaría que fuera recíproco pero sigo sin necesitar pactos, Kylo. Yo no quiero atarte a nada. Quiero que seas libre y conozcas la vida que te ha sido vetada. – Tiró con fuerza para zafarse de su agarre con orgullo, pero la presa de su zarpa seguía sin concedérselo y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle con impotencia, llevándose consigo toda la atención del demonio. – No necesito disculpas. Me vale con un "gracias" y me voy pagadísima.

-No quiero que lo hagas. – Le soltó, haciendo que Rey buscara la trampa en él. – Eres mi estrella, Rey. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco y él se inclinó para atrapar ese labio tembloroso y luego, besarla una y otra vez. – Y sí, pequeña, lo quieras o no, siempre me arrodillaré ante ti. – Posó la frente sobre la suya, como había hecho ella hacía tan sólo un momento, para centrarle. ¿Cómo podía decirle a esta mujer que la veneraba sin hacer que saliera despavorida por la puerta? Le dio un último beso antes de soltarle la carita y atrapar la toalla húmeda entre sus zarpas. Limpiarla así como hacerla feliz y querida eran acciones que no estaban pactadas pero habían quedado grabadas en él desde que supo quién era. - ¿Sabes? – Volvió a empezar, atrayendo su atención de nuevo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de su oído. Ella permanecía expectante. – Aún hueles a mí.

Y nada, nada en los veinte mil mundos que había pisado, pudo haberle preparado para la sorpresa al sentir que ella alzaba los brazos hasta él y le abrazaba el cuello, casi colgada de él. Kylo sólo pudo responder envolviéndola entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan perdido por aquella respuesta como por la sonrisa que sentía en ella a través de su piel.

-Y más que debería oler a ti, idiota. – Le reprochó contra su cuello… Antes de pegarle un mordisco que le hizo sisear entre dientes, apretándola aun más contra él. – Que sea la última vez que me apartas la cara, Kylo. – Le dijo en apenas un susurro, antes de lamer su marca y posar sus labios en ella, sellándola con un beso antes de apartarse y mirarle. – Por favor. – Él sólo pudo asentir, viendo cómo una sonrisa, aun triste pero más ligera, se abría ante él y se sentía parte de una confianza que no merecía… pero que no iba a soltar.

Y ella no lo sabía. Ni lo sabría nunca. Pero con ese "por favor" se había convertido en su emperatriz. Lucharía por ella y en su nombre, si se lo pidiera. Obedecería cada orden como jamás hubiera respondido incluso ante la Fuerza. El maldito Líder Supremo jamás había tenido una décima parte del poder que Rey tenía sobre él. Y, por primera vez, no sólo no le molestaba, ni le avergonzaba, ni le humillaba, ni le rebajaba, ni le anulaba. Rey era todo su orgullo. De corazón.

-Gracias por devolverme mis recuerdos, Rey. – Le dijo hundiendo de nuevo la cara contra su cuello, aspirando su olor, y estrechándola entre sus brazos. Gracias a ella, se recuperaba a sí mismo. Y con cada detalle que recuperaba, veía que sólo quería ser con ella. Y sin salir de su abrazo, fue tirando de la chica, a trompicones y entre resoplidos y risas, de vuelta a la habitación. Cuando Rey se vio liberada de su presa, le duró poco el respiro, mientras Kylo hacía pasar la camiseta que le quedaba enorme por su cabeza antes de recolocarle los mechones con suavidad, como si aquellas garras jamás pudiera rozarla. – Y ahora… - Besó su mentón, sus labios y su nariz, provocándole la sonrisa que le daba calidez a su pecho. - ¿Cómo decías que ibas a cuidar de mí? – Rey alzó una ceja mientras le veía ponerse aquellos pantalones y, sin dejar de sonreír, le cogió de la mano, sin miedo a la zarpa, y tiró de él.

\- ¿Sabes que hay formas de cuidar de alguien que no sean sexuales? – Le dejó caer mientras bajaban las escaleras, camino a la cocina.

-Creo que esa asignatura se me quedó para septiembre, pequeña. – Escucharla soltar una pequeña risa le hizo saber que también quería oír esos sonidos salir de su garganta. Y quería ser él quien se los provocara. Por avaricioso que pudiera parecer, eso jamás le había preocupado lo más mínimo. - ¿Vas a hacerme un té? – Le preguntó cuando vio que entraban en la cocina y ella empezaba su pequeña rutina.

-¿Para que se quede sin probar? – Negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. – Este es para mí. – Y se sentó en la encimera de un salto para esperar a que hirviera el agua, arrastrándole hasta ella y separando las rodillas para abrazarle las caderas con los muslos. No lo podía evitar, y ni lo intentó ya. Dejó que sus manos ascendieran hasta enredar los dedos en sus mechones negros, viéndole ladear la cabeza con su roce.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no me vas a cuidar de forma sexual? – Volvió a picarla, arrastrando las zarpas por sus muslos, viendo cómo se le erizaba la piel.

-Segurísima. – Y se dejó caer contra su pecho hasta quedar lánguida sobre él, invitándole a inclinar la cabeza y besarla con ternura. Un beso suave tras otro que se quedaban grabados a fuego en la piel del otro, como heridas sin daño.

Cuando el hervidor saltó y ella pudo servirse su té, no tardó en ocupar su sitio, sentada en el regazo de su demonio mientras terminaba de preparárselo, conteniendo la sonrisa por cada vez que sus garras se enganchaban en sus caderas.

-¿Segura? – Repitió, esta vez sin esconder su diversión ni la calidez que se extendía por su pecho al verla y tenerla así. - ¿O te lo vas inventando sobre la marcha? – Ella le miró como si acabara de pillarle la trampa y él soltó una carcajada seca que a Rey le indicó que iba por buen camino.

-Pues mira, cuando me termine este té… - Se quedó callada al instante, cuando la zarpa de Kylo cubrió la mano que sostenía la taza de porcelana y giraba su muñeca suavemente para darle un sorbo al brebaje justo, justo por el mismo sitio por el que había bebido ella, en un acto de sorprendente intimidad que le hizo chiribitas las neuronas. – Cuando termine este té… - Intentó retomar el hilo, sabiendo que Kylo no iba a ponerle fácil eso de cuidar de él de formas no sexuales. – Me voy a tumbar en el sofá contigo y me voy a pasar la mañana acariciándote como si fueras un león y hablándote de lo primero que me cruce la mente. – Kylo alzó las cejas, como si le estuviera dando razón. – Y si tienes algo que objetar…

-¿Te lo digo? – La interrumpió.

-Si tienes algo que objetar, llegas tarde. Se te pasó el periodo de prueba hace una semana o dos. – Bromeó. – Así que vas – Le besó los labios, apenas un toque. – A tener. – Otro beso. – Que aguantar. – Y otro. – Y callarte. – Y Kylo alzó una mano para sostener su cabeza y alargar el cuarto beso en uno mucho más profundo que hizo que Rey volviera a deshacerse contra su pecho.

-Qué suplicio… - Susurró irónico contra sus labios, hipnotizado por la rapidez con la que se enrojecían ante su asedio antes de caer de nuevo en la trampa de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Alguna queja? – Preguntó, volviendo a alzarse ante él, aun sentada sobre sus rodillas, dándole un sorbo a su té, muy digna y aguantándole la mirada. Él sonrió, divertido por la situación que se había repetido en su cabeza después de haberla visto coger las riendas aquella mañana. Unas riendas que gustoso le daba.

-No, señora. – Accedió. Y ella le miró con espanto fingido.

-¿Señora? – Inquirió, un tono más agudo de lo habitual y aguantándose la sonrisa, procurando el equilibrio de su taza mientras el demonio la envolvía entre sus brazos.

-Mi señora. – Rectificó. Y él no fue capaz de aguantar la sonrisa al sentir su pecho vibrar. Lo que haría porque ella fuera siempre feliz…


	20. 20 El Colgado

**20\. El Colgado**

El constante tecleo conseguía drenarla. Sus dedos volando ligeros por las teclas del ordenador en el que estaba trabajando mientras el último trago, que acababa de dar al té, bajaba por su garganta, quemándolo todo deliciosamente a su paso. Poco a poco. Estallando en llamas cuando caía de lleno en su estómago y de nuevo le subía el calorcito. Sacándole una leve sonrisa mientras seguía tecleando.

Hoy le tocaba hacer varios partes forenses, trabajo que de normal hacía en casa, sin obligación alguna a ello, pero que, evidentemente, ahora prefería invertir su tiempo en casa con otras cosas.

Había disfrutado de haber estado con Kylo, ambos sentados en el sofá, cuidándose mientras la película que Rey había decidido poner les llevaba a otras dimensiones. Kylo flotaba ante el despliegue de efectos especiales que ahora podían hacerse. Y la trama de aquella cinta le había resultado atrapante, al menos eso sintió ella pues su demonio, quién no había cabeceado en ningún momento durante la proyección, estaba atónito ante lo que veía.

Apretó el enter, dejando un notable espacio entre ambos textos, y se recostó en la silla, tomando su taza de té y dándole otro trago a la par que leía todo lo que había añadido al informe. Los ojos en la pantalla, y una parte de su cabeza atendiendo lo suficiente a lo que leía mientras tenía otra parte volando al recuerdo de hacía unas horas, con él. Enseñándole que había placeres más allá de los carnales, que podían cuidarse y quererse con estar abrazados. Que había varias formas de querer…

Bajó los ojos, pinzándose el entrecejo y pensando en el momento donde desbloqueó el sello de su espalda. Recordando todo lo que había pasado después.

Recordó verle delante de ella, aún temblando, lloroso, dolorido y con el miedo en los ojos. Rey apostaría que Kylo podría estar muriéndose y que, a pesar de ello, seguiría concediendo favores a quien fuera que sostuviera su correa. Que sería capaz de forzarse a darle a ella un orgasmo aunque estuviera en las últimas. Porque él era así. Porque habían hecho eso en él, le habían trasformado en eso. En un arma. En alguien que no tiene opción a preguntar, a cuestionar nada o, peor aún, a ser escuchado.

Sólo a servir.

No pudo sentarle peor el trago que acababa de dar a su brebaje. Pinzando con más fuerza su entrecejo.

No podía cambiar tan de golpe la actitud de Kylo, mucho menos cuando éste se encontraba tan incompleto como sentía estar. Sin recuerdos, con partes en su propia personalidad bloqueadas, frustrantes. Porque era así por algo y no sabía por qué. No podía recordar por qué. Y sabía lo que ello conllevaba, cada vez que le abriera un sello y le trajera de vuelta recuerdos, Kylo iba a cambiar. A bien o a mal, aunque hasta ahora sólo había ido a mejor, suponía. Se había perdido esa arrogancia del principio aunque mantenía el juego de tensiones que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

Ahora Kylo se atrevía a beber de su té, a dejarse analizar por ella… A confiar. Y eso era algo que un arma no podía permitirse. Y cada vez, a cada avance, Kylo dejaba de ser un arma para ser algo más.

-¡Lo tengo!- Poe dejó caer un buen puñado de papeles encima de Rey, sacándola de cuajo de su ensoñación. Dando un respingo y llevándose la mano al pecho.- ¡Le tengo! ¡Lo tengo!

-Querrás decir "lo tenemos".- Le corrigió Finn, apareciendo junto a Poe con una caja de donuts y dejándola sobre la mesa.

-¿Tienes un momento?- Preguntó el policía, obviando la rectificación de Finn.

-¿Yo?

-¡No, ella!- Habló Poe.- Rey.- Habló, tocándole el hombro para devolverla junto a ellos.- ¿Va todo bien?

-¿Qué?- La chica parecía estar en otra galaxia y es que la desconexión había sido demasiado brusca.- Sí, sí…

-¿Pasa algo?- susurró Poe, apoyando el culo en la esquina de la mesa, recargándose.- ¿Ha pasado algo con… tu inquilino?- Rey asintió varias veces pero antes de que Poe estallara, Rey habló.

-Esta mañana he desbloqueado un sello.- Respondió, frotándose los ojos. Poe boqueó y Finn dio un buen bocado a su donut.

-¿Y?- Instó Poe.- ¿Está… bien?

-Alterado. Pero bien. Creo.

-Eso es algo que no puede decirse a menudo de un demonio…- Puntualizó Finn, masticando a toda prisa.

-¿Qué me habéis traído?- Rey retomó el rumbo, adelantándose y captando con la vista los papeles que había dejado Poe encima de la mesa. Sin recordar exactamente a qué se debía aquel despliegue.

-Está viva.- Sentenció el policía más dicharachero que Rey conocía.- Y en un psiquiátrico. Aislada.

-¿Quién?

…

-¿Puedes repetir su nombre?- Habló Kylo, siguiendo a Rey por toda la casa mientras la chica se preparaba para marcharse.

-Leia.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza, igual que hizo aquella vez.- Leia Organa ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?- Volvió a preguntarle. Y él se quedó de nuevo mirando a la nada. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cabeza, petrificándose y dejándose llevar por él.

-Me susurra.- Habló, misterioso. Con la vista perdida. Rey estaba terminando de prepararse un termo.- Pero… no.- Kylo parpadeó, empezando a visualizar algo, algo concreto. Algo que se había sepultado… o emborronado, dentro de su cabeza.- No es posible…

-¿El qué no es posible?

-Ella está muerta.- Siguió hablando, intuyendo que pensaba. Pero no. Hablaba. Y Rey escuchaba con mucha, muchísima atención.- Yo les maté… A todos.- Y Rey se congeló allí mismo mientras él viajaba a través de sus difusos y castigados recuerdos.- Fui yo… Fui yo quien enloqueció…- Y parpadeó, regresando a ella.- ¿Me estás intentando dar falsas ilusiones?- Siguió, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Rey parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si esto es una especie de… esperanza?- Esperanza. Aquella palabra también le despertaba cosas.

-¿Esperanza? No. Es real, Kylo…- Y ella hurgó en sus papeles, sacando el que informaba de su posición exacta. De su ficha médica.- Está en un psiquiátrico. Porque no tiene a nadie más. Y alegan que tiene esquizofrenia y está medicada, tratada.

-Te equivocas.- Rey le miró.- Te equivocas, Rey… Porque no siento nada al otro lado…- Mentía. Y le dolía mentirle, pero no quería asegurarse. Porque mientras no comprobara nada, esa mujer seguiría muerta. Muerta y enterrada. Sin sufrir. Porque era más fácil llevar eso que saber que había estado viva, sufriendo. Encerrada. Sola. - No puede ser ella…

-¿Entonces…? El ritual salió mal, pues.- Kylo se alzó de hombros.

-No recuerdo lo que pasó. No exactamente.- Desencajó la mandíbula, ganando un tiempo que estaba empezando a perder. Porque tampoco quería que Rey lo averiguara… No sabía qué hacer.- No te vayas… Rey. No pierdas el tiempo… Porque no es ella.

-No voy a perder el tiempo.- Respondió, añadiendo su termo a la mochila.- Es sólo no quiero que se queden cabos sueltos, Kylo. Quiero ayudarte… - Y le vio bajar la mirada y dejar caer los hombros. Como si le costara.

Como si le costara quedarse, como si le costara dejar que se fuera. Como si le costara dejarse ayudar o como si le costara siquiera hacerse a la idea de que fuera mentira… o verdad.

Rey se vio replicando su gesto un segundo, antes de soltar la mochila y acercarse a él. De repente, ya no veía esa prepotencia que había visto en él aquellos primeros días, ni ese orgullo. Su picardía había quedado sepultada bajo el daño y ella no podía evitar pensar en que era tan culpable de ello como aquel que había sellado sus recuerdos hasta anularle.

Se acercó a él y posó la mano en su mejilla, recorriendo aquella cicatriz con el pulgar. Sus ojos dorados se centraron en ella al instante. No iba a volver a apartarle la mirada y, con la misma valentía, Rey tenía que enfrentarla.

-La primera vez que me lo ordenó, no quise matar, Rey. – Le dijo, de nuevo, confesándose ante ella. Y la chica sintió cómo su pecho se desinflaba. Rabiaba por el daño que le habían hecho. – Pero me dijo que no tenía ningún derecho a negarme si había sido capaz de matar a toda mi familia. – La voz queda y grave, con ese deje de quien ya no se puede permitir sentir nada, ni pena, ni rabia. Ni siquiera recordar. Ella alzó la otra mano, copando su cara, queriendo apartarle de todo aquello. – Simplemente, no puede ser.

-¿Habrías sido diferente de saber que ella ha permanecido con vida? – Sus caricias no se detuvieron cuando sus ojos flamearon como lava e inclinó su cabeza hasta ella, casi avergonzado.

-Lo habría intentado. – Reconoció, apesadumbrado. Sin embargo, Rey se encontró negando con la cabeza.

-No, te hubieras resistido con más fuerza a alguien que nunca ha dudado en hacer que obedezcas aunque sea a latigazos. – Y no iba a retirar ninguna de sus palabras. – No te puedes rendir ahora, Kylo. Yo no lo voy a hacer. – Hundió los dedos en los mechones de su nuca y le arrastró hasta ella, hasta que quedó a dos centímetros de sus labios. – Y si Leia es lo último que queda de quién eras, mereces saberlo.

-No va a cambiar nada. – Le soltó.

-Lo cambia todo, Kylo. – Le atrajo hasta sus labios en un beso suave que le supo a todas las lágrimas que el demonio había contenido. – Y si ella está dónde está, es porque ha luchado por recordarte, estoy segura.

\- Eso sólo quiere decir que, de un modo u otro, sólo puedo dañar y perjudicar a quien me rodea, pequeña. – Y esta vez, fue él quien buscó sus labios, buscando un refugio que sentía no merecer.

-¿Y si no es cierto? ¿Y si eso ha sido lo que la ha mantenido a salvo? – Arrastró sus manos por su cabeza, extendiendo los brazos hasta que sus dedos rozaron sus cuernos. - ¿Y si ella es quien lo cambia todo? Es tu madre… - Kylo tironeó para apartarse de su agarre y ella le dejó ir, viéndole dar un par de pasos con las garras en la nuca, aterrado.

\- ¿Y si no lo es? – Quiso saber girándose de golpe hacia ella. Sin embargo, Rey se encogió de hombros.

\- No voy a dejar esa carta en blanco. – Dijo, sin más, cogiendo de nuevo su mochila. – Necesitamos… Necesitas saberlo. – Se rectificó. – Y si existe la más mínima posibilidad… - Dejó la frase en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero no había rozado siquiera el picaporte de la puerta cuando sintió aquellas zarpas de nuevo en torno a su cintura. Rey cerró los ojos, sólo un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación. Nunca nadie antes se había preocupado por ella, por si volvía o no, o por si le pasaba cualquier cosa. Luego, respondió a la pequeña fuerza que ejercieron hasta que se dio la vuelta para encararle.

-Recuérdame por qué haces esto, pequeña. – Ella ladeó la cabeza y él copió su gesto.

\- Eso ya lo sabes, Kylo. – No se atrevía a volver a decírselo con palabras que no dijeran exactamente lo que quería decir. Iba a tener que valerle con eso, y con el pequeño salto que le daba el corazón al pensarlo. – No tardaré. – Él asintió, dejando que abriera la puerta.

\- Te espero.

-¿Y dónde si no ibas a estar? – Le soltó con una sonrisa, replicando la misma frase con la que lograba provocarle aquellos primeros días, cuando veía su casa como una prisión.

No se cerró la puerta lo suficientemente rápido como para esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del demonio al caer en el mismo recuerdo.

…

Tenía sentido que los psiquiátricos estuvieran tan apartados de toda civilización, pasados los puertos de montaña y sendos bosques. Pero le pillaba fatal para mantener su palabra de que no tardaría. Ir de día, estaba segura, cambiaba su percepción. Había esperado encontrarse un lugar horrible, como en las películas. Pero cuando llegó, no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

Habían convertido lo que un día fue un templo de culto en la arquitectura que se extendía ante ella, de blancas columnas de mármol y amplísimos jardines.

Pasados los controles de seguridad, una doctora envuelta en el mismo blanco prístino de las paredes, se acercó a recibirla.

-Bienvenida a nuestras instalaciones, señorita Rey. – Su voz era suave pero casi, casi automática. – Le agradezco que haya llamado antes de presentarse y espero que esta visita le sea de ayuda en su investigación. – Al instante, extendió el brazo hacia los pasillos por los que debían dirigirse y siguió su paso.

\- Mera cortesía, Doctora Antin. Sabemos que no pueden obstaculizar nuestro trabajo pero también sabemos que existen normas que deben respetarse. – La doctora asintió con elegancia. – Con lo que no contaba es con que la paciente estuviera registrada con otro nombre.

\- Leia Organa es un caso especial, como ninguno. – Le dijo, mientras atravesaban los corredores. Enfermeras y carritos, sillas de ruedas y pequeños murmullos parecían llenar un silencio que se hacía pesado. – Su nombre pertenece a una familia, su educación a otra, y la familia que formó traía consigo otro apellido.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Se aventuró a decir. Y la doctora se frenó en seco.

\- ¿No está usted haciendo una investigación? – Preguntó inquisitiva. – Debería saberlo. – Rey chasqueó la lengua.

\- La información que tengo es confidencial. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que dijo ella que ha pasado, si ha ido cambiando su versión de los hechos y qué creen ustedes.

-Ella era una mujer de poder, con la cabeza muy bien asentada y educada en la grandeza. – Retomaron el paseo, con el paso algo más nervioso y los pequeños silencios, más tensos. – Su apellido le abrió tantas puertas como le fueron cerradas. No era un buen apellido pero era una moneda muy valiosa. – Llegaron a los jardines internos y la luz del sol, suave, primaveral, filtrándose por entre las ramas de los árboles y reflejándose en las paredes blancas, hacía que casi se le olvidara en qué clase de institución médica estaba. – Formó su familia con un maleante. Ella estaba enamorada. Y su hijo no mitigó ese amor, lo potenció. Era madre, con todas las letras. –Siguieron el camino de losas blancas y Rey casi ni escuchaba, posando su mirada de un paciente al siguiente, buscando a una mujer que tuviera algún rasgo que le recordara a su demonio. – Pero ese crío debió nacer con brujas sobre la cuna. A veces, esas cosas pasan. – Esa clase de comentarios eran los que hacían que Rey no perdiera el hilo del todo. – No tendría once años cuando mató a sus tíos y a su padre. Luego incendió la casa con ella dentro. – Rey cogió aire profundamente, casi incapaz de mantener su porte serio por encima de la más pura preocupación. No podía delatarse y hacer que la doctora creyera que es una investigación personal. – La mujer que busca es la que está ahí sentada. – Y con un movimiento sutil de cabeza, le dirigió la mirada. – Si se pone nerviosa, levántese y márchese.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Quiso saber, alternando su mirada entre la paciente y la doctora. Esta permaneció impertérrita.

\- No olvide que está aquí por motivos de peso, señorita Rey, y no en una residencia.

Rey asintió mientras observaba a la doctora acercarse a Leia, pasando junto a la mesita frente a la paciente, examinando que se hubiera medicado. Respiró tranquila y entonces tocó su antebrazo, trayéndola al aquí, al ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Leia?- Y aguardó durante unos segundos la respuesta de la interpelada, quién gruñó sin querer hablar demasiado.- Veo que ha hecho varios muñequitos…- Siguió hablándole, como si quisiera traerla y anclarla a la realidad de la que parecía haberse ido durante un momento. Y entonces la doctora giró la cabeza hacia Rey y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara.- Tiene visita, Leia…- Y la mujer gruñó.-Esta de aquí es Rey. Ha venido a saludarla y a hablar con usted…

-Hola, Leia.- Y la chica se acercó, quedando en su ángulo de visión.

-Voy a dejaros solas a las dos ¿Te parece?- Leia asintió a duras penas y Rey se horrorizó, conduciendo los ojos al bote de benzodiacepinas, congelándose al leer por encima el nombre de esas pastillas concretas.- Muy bien. Estaré por aquí.- Rey se giró, encarando a la doctora.

-Muchas gracias.

Y se dio la vuelta otra vez, dándole la espalda a la doctora, quién se marchaba del lugar. Ya había escuchado suficiente. La mujer con la que había venido a hablar apenas parecía más que una muñeca, quieta y serena en su silla, con un par de figuritas de papel extendidas en las mesa ante ella. Era inofensiva. Pero sobre todo, elegante. Aun con la cabeza algo baja, por el peso de sus penas y el efecto de la Fuerza supiera cuánta medicación, era elegante.

El momento se volvió incómodo. Rey de pie, sin saber cómo afrontar la situación. Parecía que Leia estaba medicada, altamente medicada, y eso no iba a aportar nada bueno a la entrevista que fuera a tener con ella. Nada sería coherente, quizá, y debería estar esforzándose.

Soltó un suave bufido, iba a tener que intentarlo. Condujo los ojos a su alrededor, dando de lleno con una silla que no dudó en acercarse, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa, guardando las distancias por respeto y por no resultarle amenazante a esa mujer. Lo que menos quería era que se cerrara en banda.

Una vez se acomodó, dejó su mochila a un lado y observó atenta todo el despliegue de papeles y figuritas sobre la mesa… Y no debería ser casualidad. La historia que acababa de contarle la enfermera y todas aquellas figuras allí. Figuras humanas astadas, con alas.

Parpadeó, pasando los ojos de figura en figura hasta llegar a las manos temblorosas de la mujer, que ya doblegaban otro papel a duras penas. Y Rey volvió a relamerse. Abriendo la boca, tomando aire, y cerrándola. Nada. Ninguna frase que formulaba en su cabeza le parecía una buena forma de empezar la entrevista.

Al menos no nada que tuviera relación con el caso por el que había venido…

-Es usted muy diestra con la papiroflexia.- Empezó. Leia alzó las cejas como única respuesta.- ¿Qué representan cada figura?

-Fantasmas.- Articuló.- La terapeuta dice que… si luego las quemo… es como si superara un recuerdo.- Rey se relamió. Lo confirmaba. Estaba totalmente ida por la medicación.- Pero yo no tolero el fuego… Odio el fuego.- Rey asintió, boqueando.

-Entiendo…- Y se adelantó, llegando a la mesa.- ¿Me deja ver alguna de las figuritas?- Y Leia detuvo su tarea, analizando la frase con lentitud. Procesando. Luego subió los ojos, observándola a ras de sus cejas.- Puede negármelo, si así lo prefiere… Es curiosidad.

-Curiosidad…- Habló, apretando los labios y pronunciando más sus arrugas.- La curiosidad es un arma de doble filo, chiquilla.- Dejó la figura que estaba haciendo sobre su regazo y se adelantó, tomando con los dedos una figura de papel y tendiéndosela a Rey, quién se acercó, temerosa, a por ella.

-¿Lo dice por algo en especial?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí?- Y Rey se quedó a medio camino, con la mano extendida. Leia había retrocedido la figura. Como si le estuviera pidiendo un precio por ella y esperara que Rey lo pagara, desconfiada. Rey tragó saliva, descansando en el respaldo de la silla. Dándose por vencida.

-He venido a hablar con usted de una cosa particular…- Leia achicó los ojos y Rey se mordió el labio.- Sobre un suceso en concreto… Que tiene que ver con un día concreto.- Leia fue incorporándose de nuevo en la silla, sujetando aquella figura que iba a tenderle.

-Oh ¿Respecto a aquel día terrible?- Dijo la mujer, abriendo los ojos. Y Rey se relamió, asintiendo. Intuyendo que se refería a "ese" día. Leia bajó los ojos al papel y empezó a modificarlo poco a poco, cambiándole la posición.- El día del incendio… Mi pequeño…

Rey se relamió, achicando los ojos y adelantándose. Apoyando los codos en sus propias rodillas.

-¿Su pequeño?- Leia se relamió y alzó los ojos… Alzó los ojos justo, justo, cuando uno de los colgantes de Rey se deslizaba por el cuello de su camiseta, colgando libre, en paralelo al cuerpo inclinado de la chica. Y Leia afinó la vista.

Reconociendo aquel color. Aquel maldito color…

Reconociendo lo que podría ser… Ese símbolo… Luego miró a Rey, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y entreabrió los labios ante la caída inevitable de su mandíbula.

Dejó de torturar aquella figura extraña entre sus manos y extendió una de ellas. Muy sutilmente, con los dedos extendidos. Rey retrocedió, fijándose por primera vez en el detalle de sus manos, sus dedos retorcidos como ramas y su piel llena de marcas y hendiduras, quemaduras graves que no llegaron a curarse. Luego miró a ambos lados, buscando al personal de aquel lugar, como si la fueran a sacar de ahí sin saber si había hecho algo mal, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, dudando en si llamar a una enfermera o… Y ahí estaba.

Ahí estaba. Ese cosquilleo. Un cosquilleo suave, una caricia, entre sus sienes. Un toque tan sutil, que hasta podía olerlo. Era diferente al que conocía, diferente al que parecía tener la firma esencial de Kylo. Este era muy diferente. Le recordaba al aceite de lavanda.

Observó a la mujer, quién liberó una lágrima, cayendo de la comisura de sus ojos al sentirle. Al percibirle en la muchacha, la impregnaba, se sentía en ella, como si aun estuviera abrazándola, como si pudiera ver su sombra posada sobre sus hombros.

Leia estaba sintiendo a Kylo…

-¡No!- Gruñó en alto, sacando a Rey de sus pensamientos. Leia bajó la mano.- No se llama así.

-¿Q-quién?- Articuló la chica.- ¿Quién no se llama así?

-Mi pequeño… Mi pequeño no se llama así.- Habló, bajando la vista. Parpadeando. Dejando aquella figura sobre la mesa y tomando otra entre sus dedos.- Mi pequeño…- Y algo en su tono cambió.

Algo en su voz había cambiado, en su actitud, en lo que proyectaba. De repente Leia había dejado de estar ida. De estar somnolienta, indispuesta… Y la mujer volvió a alzar los ojos a Rey.

-No estoy ida, pequeña…- Oh.

Rey parpadeó.

Pequeña.

-No estoy loca.- Habló, volviendo los ojos a la figura.- Sé lo que vi. Y sé que fue real…- Su voz iba haciéndose débil lentamente.- Sé que aquel demonio bastardo se llevó a mi hijo al infierno más denso para transformarle en un monstruo.- Y Rey se percató de que Leia hablaba sin mover la boca… Que todo se estaba proyectando en su cabeza.- Que me lo arrebató, cuando mi chiquillo tenía toda una vida por delante…

\- Pero… - Intentó replicar aquel hilo telepático que se había generado entre ellas y…

\- No. – Esta vez era la voz real de la mujer, con la mirada fija en algún punto tras la muchacha. – Háblame o sólo verán a dos mujeres calladas mirándose fijamente. – Rey se relamió y asintió mientras la mujer cogía otra hoja de papel, lisa y pura, sostenida entre sus dedos trémulos y la ligera brisa que las envolvía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Quiso empezar, sin saber si sería muy directo.

\- ¿Te cuento lo mismo que a las personas que me encerraron aquí y dicen que deliro, que me medican y se ríen diciendo que aquí no llegan los demonios? – No había abierto la boca, sin embargo, en su tono había rencor y muchísimo dolor. Pero sobre todo, pérdida. - ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

-Porque estoy tratando de ayudarle. – Eso hizo que la mujer alzara la mirada de sus manos hacia ella. – Pero para eso también necesito entender. – Se quedó callada al instante, cuando vio a Leia soltar el papel que sostenía con un golpe brusco sobre la mesa que hizo que Rey diera un respingo. Sin embargo, esta vez, no se apartó. Y Leia plantó los codos en la mesa, mostrándole las manos.

-¿Las ves? – Rey desvió la mirada de sus ojos a sus manos, y de vuelta a ella, antes de asentir. - ¿Las ves como yo? – Volvió a asentir. – Quemadas y destrozadas. – Rey tragó saliva. – Duelen. Tengo los nervios retorcidos como espinas desde aquel día. – Bajó las manos y recuperó el pedazo de papel. – Traté de ayudarle. – Sus dedos se movían hábiles. Dolieran o no, se mantenían en movimiento. – Aquel monstruo no cabía en la habitación de lo grande que era. – Un doblez en el papel por recuerdo por el que paseaba su mente como diapositivas del horror. – El primero fue mi hermano. – Negó con la cabeza soltando un resoplido. – Tremendo idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dice? – No le había dado esa sensación cuando habló con su fantasma en el cementerio. Tozudo, sí. Pero si había sido Maestro Jedi, se intuía su inteligencia… ¿No?

-Se creía el único capaz de ver la oscuridad que envolvía a mi niño. – Siguió negando con la cabeza, como si hubiera actuado de un modo diferente. – Por toda la Fuerza, soy su madre, yo también lo veía, y estaba aterrada. Los abrazos habían dejado de servirle, pasaba mucho tiempo solo y yo, que siempre pude leerle, que es sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne, había momentos en los que no le reconocía. – Sus hombros cayeron y fijó su mirada en ella. - ¿Qué podría hacer? – Rey cogió aire, a punto de responderle alguna tontería que no le serviría a nadie, pero la mujer siguió. – Luego, fue mi marido. – Y ahí, se quedó callada, con el doblez a medio camino, las manos estáticas y la mirada fija en el vacío. Rey permaneció callada, sabiendo que el relato no terminaba ahí, no podía. – Lo sentí como una puñalada que me dejó tirada en el suelo. Pero lo peor fue empezar a verle cambiar. De repente mi niño gritaba y gritaba… - Leia sostuvo la figura a medio formar en una mano mientras con la otra se cubría media cara y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Mi hijo estaba envuelto en llamas y gritaba. Me arrastré para sostenerle pero se retorcía y ardía. Se sostenía la cabeza pero todo el fuego le salía del pecho como una hoguera. Y me quemaba. – Rey se adelantó en su silla hasta extender las manos hacia ella. Para su sorpresa, Leia se secó las lágrimas y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Sobrevivió. – Le dijo Rey, y el agarre de Leia se apretó. Su mirada, penetrante.

-¿A qué precio? – Y Rey bajó la mirada, casi avergonzada. – Ninguna madre está dispuesta a que su hijo sobreviva a todos los horrores.

\- ¿Por qué él? – Quiso saber. - ¿Por qué le eligió a él? ¿Por qué, siendo sólo un niño? – Leia soltó su mano y recuperó su pedazo de papel… Deshaciendo cada pliegue.

-Mi niño es el único de tres generaciones sensibles a la Fuerza. Lo era desde antes de nacer, yo lo sentía. Le sentía. Sabía perfectamente qué sentía y qué le pasaba en cada momento a partir de los últimos meses de embarazo. Yo ya sabía que sería un niño poderoso e inteligente. Y cada instante que pasé con él fue una bendición. Y su sonrisa… - Sus manos se quedaron quietas un momento, antes de enfocar la mirada en ella. - ¿La has visto?

-¿El qué?

\- Su sonrisa. – Rey asintió, sonriendo a su vez y Leia ladeó la cabeza como si viera una historia en cada gesto. Sin embargo, si intuyó algo, no dijo nada y volvió a doblar aquel pedazo de papel, ahora más maleable. Los movimientos ágiles de sus dedos, casi hipnotizantes. – Era la luz de toda mi esperanza. Y ese monstruo lo lleno todo de oscuridad y yo no podía hacer nada. Mi Fuerza no servía de nada, ya no podía llegar a él, ya no me respondía como antes, le cambió la mirada y el gesto. Hasta los ojos le cambió.

-¿Cómo eran antes? – Preguntó curiosa, con el pecho lleno de sentimientos contradictorios. La pena por el estado de aquella mujer, y la admiración por su fortaleza. La calidez de los recuerdos felices a los que Leia le dejaba pasar en contraste con la amargura de sus peores pesadillas.

\- Marrones en torno a la pupila. Y luego se aclaraban. Por eso, su mirada era tan intensa.

-Lo sigue siendo. – Le concedió. Ella se hundía en esa mirada dorada cada vez que la miraba. Habían pasado semanas desde la primera vez que le miró a los ojos con verdadero interés pero intuía que jamás se recuperaría, que jamás se acostumbraría. Y que jamás tendría suficiente. – Kylo sigue siendo poderoso e inteligente, y… - Se vio interrumpida con un golpe seco en la mesa y dio un respingo en la silla. Leia le apuntó con el dedo y la mirada llena de rabia.

-Te he dicho que no se llama así. – Volvió a golpear la mesa con la palma de la mano. – Te lo he dicho ya varias veces, no se llama así. – Y, de repente, llegó la sospecha y la ofensa a sus ojos. - ¿Es esto una obra de mal gusto? ¿Has venido a reírte de una loca? ¿Por qué usas a mi hijo para eso? No está contigo, no es verdad.

-Sí que lo es.

-No…- Insistió ella y Rey se adelantó, llegando de nuevo a esa mujer, extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Acaso no le ha sentido conmigo?- Habló con una suavidad pasmosa. Veía el pánico en Leia, esa duda latente, ese "y si" que atormentaba a esa mujer. Ese "y si" que le derrumbaba toda su razón de ser. Ese "y si" que le daba la razón a los médicos de esa institución… Ese "y si" que terminaba con un "me lo he imaginado todo", enmarcado por dos interrogantes.

Leia observó a Rey, empezando a recuperar el aire que había perdido antes. Mirándola y luego a su mano, de forma intermitente. Rey aguardó, paciente, esperando que Leia volviera a entrar en razón, en esa que a veces perdía en su juego de fingir estar enferma, de fingir que mejoraba en cuanto a su estado mental. La Fuerza sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí dentro, enjaulada, diciéndose a sí misma que aguantara, que algún día saldría de allí y daría caza a ese condenado demonio supremo. Porque quien lleva mucho tiempo rodeado de locos termina creyendo, en episodios de duda, que también es uno de ellos.

-Yo te creo, Leia.- Habló en voz baja.- Vivo con él. Vive conmigo, en mi casa. Y está a salvo, de momento, pues no puede entrar ni salir de ella… Porque…

-La estructura es de metal.- Terminó Leia, alzando los ojos a Rey.

-Exacto.- Y sintió la calidez contrastada con la aspereza de sus manos al posarse las de Leia sobre las suyas. Y sonrió con tranquilidad.- Estoy haciendo esto lo mejor que puedo, Leia. Quiero que esté bien… Quiero ayudarle.- Leia asintió, bajando los ojos.

El silencio abrazó a ambas mientras una suave brisa les llegaba, acunándolas en una paz que temblaba ante un cambio repentino. Porque era la paz que se escucha antes de una tormenta. Y Rey veía venirse la suya de lejos desde que supo que todo aquello tenía un tiempo límite. Y que las cosas no harían más que complicarse poco a poco.

-¿Estás haciendo que…? –Empezó Leia, captando la atención de Rey.- ¿... coma verduras?- Rió en broma, intentando relajarse con una tontería. Y Rey soltó aire por la nariz.

-Bueno, es bastante exquisito con la comida.- Leia asintió.

-¿Y sigue teniendo el pelo tan bonito como yo lo recuerdo?- Volvió a hablar, viajando atrás en el tiempo dentro de su cabeza.

-Negro como el hollín. Y suave como la seda.- Leia sonrió.

-Exactamente como lo recuerdo.- Y a Rey se le contagió el gesto, ensanchando sus comisuras y dibujando una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.- Si no sale de casa… será incluso más pálido de lo que recuerdo.- Y Leia soltó las manos de la chica, recostándose en la silla. Rey copió el gesto.

-Blanco como la leche. Sí.- Leia asintió, pasándose la mano por los ojos, gesto que Rey agradeció. Se mordió el labio, aprovechando el momento en el que Leia dejó de mirarla. Iba a guardarse la información acerca de sus cicatrices y demás heridas. Había cosas que… mejor no decirlas.

-Imagino que tendrá más lunares ahora que ha crecido…- Habló, recuperando el papel y doblándolo de nuevo.

-Toda la cara llena, sí.- Y Leia alzó los ojos. Luego una ceja. Y volvió a bajar la vista mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, intuyendo que esa chica sabría de otros sitios donde Kylo también tenía lunares.- Ojalá tuviera una foto suya…- Y desvió la mirada, viendo como una ocurrencia maravillosa se encendía en su cabeza.

-No sé si estoy preparada para algo así…- Respondió la mujer, tan atenta a lo que hacía en el papel como de la conversación que estaba teniendo.

-Lo suponía…- Suspiró antes de coger aire con fuerza. Repasando toda la historia que acababa de escuchar, toda la conversación. Y cayendo en un punto clave.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?- Y Rey dudó un momento hasta que dio con el término adecuado.

-Su pequeño…

Las manos de Leia se detuvieron poco a poco, dejando de doblegar aquel papel mientras su corazón se apretaba en un puño. Sin percatarse empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No puedo…- Rey achicó los ojos, desubicada.- No puedo…- Y Leia observaba a todas partes, buscando algo.- Yo…

-¿Leia…?

Y la mujer se abalanzó sobre la mesa, tomando una hoja, sacándola de su montón y lanzando el resto de papeles.

-No puedo decirlo.- Habló al fin.- No puedo decirlo, no puedo. Es lo único que no que arrebataron y yo… Yo… No puedo ni susurrarlo. Me pueden quitar la verdad de la lengua, anularme la conciencia con pastillas. Pero jamás me quitarán el nombre de mi hijo.

Rey, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la mochila, rebuscando en ella.

-Puedo darle un bolígrafo.- Una risa por parte de Leia hizo que Rey alzara la cabeza.

-No pueden darnos un bolígrafo…- Rey ladeó la cabeza.- Podemos hacer daño con eso. Es un arma importante… Tanto para los demás como para quienes están aquí por autolesionarse.- Y Rey bajó los párpados con decepción.

-Pero usted… me ha dicho que está sana.

-Pero eso sólo lo sé yo.

Rey se mordió el labio. Observando a todas partes. No había enfermeros cerca y entonces le tendió un bolígrafo.

-Dese prisa, por favor.- Observaba sin parar, vigilando y Leia no perdió ni un momento.

Miraba a un lado y a otro, no divisaba personal por ninguna parte. Sólo escuchaba a Leia garabatear mil cosas a la vez. Y fruncía el ceño mientras no apartaba la vista de su entorno. Debía ser un nombre tremendamente largo… Pero ¿tanto?

Condujo los ojos hacia lo que estaba escribiendo Leia, bajando la guardia… Y se encontró con una única línea garabateada a lo largo y ancho de toda la hoja. Y Rey fue a replicarle pero entonces Leia, con el bolígrafo en la mano, dobló una esquina y otra…

Y justo un paciente divisó el bolígrafo desde lejos y empezó a bramar, histérico. Desatando la locura como un efecto mariposa. Llamando la atención. Y Leia no tuvo tiempo a nada. Rápidamente dos trabajadores del recinto se acercaron a Leia con prisas, inmovilizándole las manos mientras la mujer, sin querer, soltó la hoja y el viento la depositó justo en el regazo de Rey.

Y la histeria se extendió. Leia se desesperó, temiendo que Rey tirara el papel porque no le hubiera dado tiempo…

-Acompáñeme, señorita, ya no puede estar aquí.- Otro chico tomó a Rey del brazo, obligándola a levantarse de la silla.

-¡No tires el papel! ¡No lo tires!- Le gritaba Leia desde lejos mientras se la llevaban. Y Rey doblegó la hoja, guardándola en su bolsillo mientras andaba junto a aquel chico.

El enfermero tiró de ella, zarandeándola y tirando de ella, arrastrándola por los jardines con la fuerza de quién ya había tirado de pacientes en pleno ataque de histeria. Rey tironeó de su brazo, tratando de zaparse y aquel hombre parecía que ni la sentía.

-Está bien. – Intentó zafarse. - ¡Está bien! – Volvió a tirar, llevando su mano libre al puño que se cerraba en torno a su brazo. - ¡Me está haciendo daño! – Tiró de sus dedos, intentando abrírselos mientras avanzaba a trompicones por no poder cubrir las zancadas. Y aun podía escuchar los gritos de Leia diciéndole que no tirara el papel, como si toda la esperanza que le queda estuviera anclada a ese garabato. – He dicho… - Tiró de sus dedos, cogiendo impulso. – ¡Que me suelte! – Le pegó una patada en la rodilla que aflojó su agarre, soltándola en mitad de ese pasillo que ya había atravesado.

La doctora Amin Antin salió de lo que parecía un despacho para increpar por el revuelo que se había generado hasta que la vio.

-Señorita Rey. – Le dijo con el mismo tono con el que se reprende a un crío que ha pensado que sería divertido pintar las paredes. – No se le puede dar nada a los pacientes ni atacar al personal.

\- Y yo espero que este trato no vuelva a repetirse. – Se estiró la ropa y pasó por su lado tan digna como pudo. – Buenos días. – Y atravesó el control de seguridad con la misma entereza con la que había entrado, con el mismo paso y la misma parsimonia que no sentía. Con los mismos ojos sobre ella desde que salió del coche… Hasta que volvió a entrar en él.

Aun podía sentir todos esos ojos sobre ella aunque hubiera llegado a la carretera. Sentía que enloquecería si permanecía más tiempo ahí, y un nuevo núcleo de admiración se fraguó en su pecho ante la fuerza que demostraba esa mujer, manteniendo sus recuerdos a salvo y la cordura que le quedaba.

Ella no había estado ni cinco minutos con toda aquella atención sobre su persona y ya sabía que no habría aguantado tanto.

Respiró hondo. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres… Aguantó el aire en sus pulmones y encendió la radio. En el puerto de carretera no había buena señal. Y ella sentía que debía aguantar el aire hasta que la música resonara por los altavoces.

Cuando empezó a arderle el pecho y pisó el acelerador, como si la persiguieran a toda prisa aun con esas curvas. No podía quitarse esas miradas de la espalda. Cogió aire una cuarta vez y no frenó hasta que el chisporreteo de la radio le indicó que volvía a conectarse con el mundo. Subió el volumen y entonces, y solo entonces, se permitió soltar el aire.

…

Kylo pudo sentirla mucho antes de que entrara siquiera en el distrito. Su instinto había gritado con sus nervios y volvía a pasearse por la casa como si estuviera enjaulado.

No lo soportaba. Desde hacía un tiempo, cada vez que Rey salía a la calle, se enfrentaba a un peligro diferente. Por él. No sólo le ayudaba a recuperarse a sí mismo, sino que se arriesgaba.

Y cada vez que la veía salir por la puerta, se preguntaba a qué peligro se enfrentaría, si sería capaz de salir sola, o tendría que cumplir su amenaza de destrozar aquella casa e ir a por ella.

Y todos los peligros se los había traído él.

Podía sentir su respiración, con cada metro que recorría hacia él. Si se concentraba, incluso podía acompasar su pulso al suyo. Podía sentir la transpiración en las palmas de sus manos, aferradas al volante. Su espalda recta. Y la forma en la que se le retorcía la garganta.

Sabía que no había apagado el coche cuando él ya estaba tras la puerta, esperando… Esperando el tintineo de sus llaves, el clic de la cerradura. Esperándola.

Necesitando abrazarla.

Necesitándola.

Y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que aquel pensamiento se filtrara en su mente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, todo a su alrededor desapareció para él. Todo salvo esos enormes ojos verdes. Necesitándole.

Y sin embargo, no se hundió entre sus brazos como había hecho otras veces. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a él con la mirada llena de emociones que ninguno de los dos entendía. Rey tragó saliva, antes de desviar la mirada, incapaz de soportar el peso de aquellas pupilas, sin pensar en los mil detalles que le había dado Leia, desviándolos hasta su pecho, y luego sus garras.

-¿Era ella? – Su voz grave consiguió sacarla de aquella conversación que ella repetía en su mente. Y entre sus sienes, sólo veía esos ojos y esas manos quemadas. Rey asintió. Primero, de forma casi imperceptible. Luego, con más fuerza. Con determinación. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Se llevó la garra a la nuca, sintiendo las mismas alteraciones que había sentido en ella hace unos instantes. - ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas siempre que si estoy segura? – Le increpó, acercándose a él, cubriendo la distancia que necesitaba ser cubierta hasta quedar casi pegada a él, alzando las manos hasta la garra que él tenía anclada a su cuello, tirando de ella hasta que pudo sostenerla entre sus manos y entrelazar los dedos con él. Demostrándole que no tenía miedo alguno del modo en el que estaba hecho para matar… Y para demostrarle cariño. - ¿Acaso dudas de mí? – Tiró de él hasta acercarle más a ella, obligándole a aguantarle la mirada. - ¿Acaso te he dado motivos? – Kylo alzó la otra garra hasta acunar la cabeza de la chica. Con fuerza, sosteniéndola con la misma presión con la que ella apretaba sus manos. - ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

Ni siquiera vio venir el empuje. Apenas lo sintió antes de notar su espalda pegada a la pared. Y él apretado contra ella como si eso fuera a hacer el muro ceder. Sus ojos, comiéndose los suyos con la misma intensidad con la que le había visto mirarla antes, algunas veces sólo en la cama.

-No puedes mentirme, pequeña. Ni podrías. – Se inclinó hasta ella y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, dándole escalofríos, aun inmovilizada contra él. – He estado tan dentro de ti que me daría cuenta antes que tú. – Sintió cómo la chica tragaba saliva, sin temerle, y siguió con la lengua su recorrido. – Pero a ti sí pueden mentirte. – Y escondió la sonrisa. No podía verla desde esa postura pero sabía perfectamente que acababa de poner los ojos en blanco a punto de soltar un bufido. Sus garras apresaron sus mofletes y le condujeron la cara hasta quedar frente a frente- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-Primero, porque tengo esperanza.- Y a Kylo se le bajó el orgullo en seguida. Esperanza. Esa palabra… Que tanto usaba… Usaba… eh… ¿Cómo era…?- Segundo, porque estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí en esto. Y tercero…- Alzó un dedo, posándolo en la punta de su nariz, chafándola hacia atrás y haciendo que Kylo se apartara de ella a medida que Rey le presionaba. Totalmente desubicado por el gesto. Y ella es que apenas ejercía fuerza alguna para moverle.- Porque yo también sé cuándo me están mintiendo.

Y apartó el dedo de su nariz justo cuando estuvo liberada de su agarre, rebuscando en su bolsillo el dichoso papelito. Extendiéndolo ante ella y recordando con amargura la visita a aquella institución. Kylo ladeó la cabeza, avanzando a la par que ella en dirección al salón. Sólo que él no la perdía de vista.

A medida que ella avanzaba, se descalzó de sus zapatos y terminó sentada en el sofá, con Kylo al otro lado del mismo, frente a frente. Por algún motivo, por una vibración, una sensación proyectada en ella, algo le indicaba que necesitaba dejarle espacio a Rey.

Ella cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras y empezó tras soltar el aire congestionado en sus pulmones.

-He ido a hablar con Leia y… He descubierto muchas cosas.- Kylo achicó los ojos.- No hay duda de que esa mujer se trata de tu madre.- Y el demonio rió nasalmente, abriendo la boca para hablar pero Rey chasqueó los dedos.- Cállate y déjame terminar ¿Quieres?- Y le vio desinflarse, mirándola a disgusto pero aceptando su condición.- Buen chico…- Le premió, recolocándose un mechón de pelo para ganar tiempo, volviendo a visualizar las palabras.- Hemos hablado de aquella noche.

-¿Aquella… noche?- Rey se relamió.

-La noche donde tu vida dio un giro.- Y Kylo dejó de respirar, conteniendo el aire dentro de él. Sintiendo que cualquier ruido entorpecería el escucharla.- Tú no los mataste, Kylo.- Y fue a recriminárselo pero Rey prosiguió.- No lo hiciste. No ha profundizado en los detalles… Pero creo que todo fue manipulado. Al menos en tu cabeza. Y entonces te convertiste delante de ella.- Kylo no podía, no encontraba la forma de creer en sus palabras.- Se quemó las manos intentando sacarte de las llamas…- Y cuando fue a hablar de nuevo Rey alzó su manita, callándole.- También me ha dicho que no te llamas así.- Y él entonces calló de verdad, escuchando con todo su ser. Pero Rey no parecía dispuesta a seguir.

-¿Y…?- Ella alzó la mirada a él.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No ha dicho nada, solo…- Y se sacó el papelito, mirándolo ella primero y maldiciendo una y mil veces. No lo entendía. Aquellos garabatos… Y si… ¿Y si estaba loca de verdad?... no.

-¿Rey?- La interpelada parpadeó, regresando a la tierra y mirando a Kylo.- ¿Qué?

-Ha…Dibujado esto.- Y le tendió la hoja a Kylo, quién la sostuvo con la Fuerza, temeroso de romperla.- Tenía muchas hojas, muchísimas… Hacía papiroflexia.- Y Kylo volvió a quedarse petrificado ante aquello que escuchaba.- Es muy hábil a pesar de tener las manos…

Y enmudeció cuando vio a Kylo posar ambas zarpas a cada lado del papel flotante… Y manejándolo. Con la Fuerza… Igual. Exactamente igual, de la misma condenada manera que hacía Leia. Sólo que ella lo fingía, moviendo los dedos como si realmente estuviera tocándolo.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo que Kylo parecía poseído por un recuerdo invisible. Algo que está ahí, detrás, muy escondido en la cabeza. Que no se ve, no se piensa, no se puede tocar con el pensamiento. Y él parecía estar rodando en eso. Manejando el papel y doblegándolo hasta que se quedó en un cuadrado perfecto lleno de pliegues.

Él salió de su ensoñación, bajando los ojos a la hoja doblegada… Y soltándola, petrificado por lo que acababa de leer.

Rey le miró. Y luego al papel, caído boca abajo, posado en el sofá. Volvió a mirarle pero Kylo no se movía en absoluto. Y ella extendió la mano, tomando el cuadradito de pliegues y rotándolo, mostrándole el texto que allí había escrito.

Una palabra… Una cosa que podía significar miles de ellas.

-¿Qué es…?- Preguntó Rey, volviendo a mirarle.

Y Kylo tragó saliva con miedo.

-Es mi nombre…

Rey sabía que pronunciar el verdadero nombre de un demonio era tener poder sobre él.

Y Kylo sabía que ella no lo necesitaba para tenerle girando a su alrededor.


	21. 21 La Luna

**21\. La Luna**

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué te tienes que ir. – Retumbó la voz de Kylo tras ella. Rey no escondió la sonrisa mientras se volvía a poner las zapatillas.

Tras leer su nombre pero no pronunciarlo, se había quedado abrazada a él, sentados en el sofá hasta que ella dio un respingo con un antojo de algo dulce. Y, al llegar a la cocina, no sólo no encontró nada que llevara siquiera pepitas sino que descubrió, para su horror, que se estaba quedando sin té. Se había vuelto a dejar caer sobre él con pereza.

Pero no la clase de pereza que te asola un domingo y te quedas calentita en la cama. No esa. Ojalá esa. Sino del tipo de que acabas de cerrar la puerta de casa, has dejado las llaves sobre el cenicero y te das cuenta de que se te han olvidado un par de cosas. Y justo empieza a llover. O vas a por esas cosas, o apechugas.

Kylo se había pasado todo ese rato, siguiéndola mientras ella volvía a ponerse la chaqueta, se calzaba y recogía el monedero, haciéndole la misma pregunta. Como si le costara despegarse de ella tanto como le costaba a Rey. Era casi halagador. ¿Reconfortante, quizás? Sobre todo, por la parte de tener a alguien esperando en casa, alguien que se preocupe por si vuelve o no. O por la parte, simplemente, de tener a alguien.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no valía cualquiera. Era él. Todo el tiempo, sólo podía ser él. Y al alzarse, le tenía justo ante ella, esperando por su respuesta. Por enésima vez, como si tuviera miedo a que le dejara ahí. La Fuerza sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Que bastante poco le parecía el tiempo que le habían dado.

-A ver. – Empezó de nuevo, cogiendo una de sus enormes manos entre las suyas y atrapando una de sus garras con sus dedos. Sorprendiendo por enésima vez al demonio, por su falta de temor en lo que se refería a él y al daño que podía hacerle incluso sin querer. Y no porque ella pareciera inconsciente de ello, precisamente. – Necesito té, que ya sabes que es importante para que yo sienta que controlo mi vida aunque no sea así. – Cogió otra garra entre sus dedos, esta vez alzando la mirada hasta él. – Necesito chocolate. Que no sé por qué ha desaparecido. – Él desvió la mirada un segundo, sólo un segundo. Lo suficiente como para que eso le dijera quién cogía una onza de vez en cuando, aprovechando que ella no miraba. – Necesito algo de comida para mañana…

-Pero si está la nevera llena. – Le interrumpió.

-Necesito algo que llevarme mañana al trabajo. – Le dijo, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño por qué tenía que dejarle en la guardería. Recibiendo la misma respuesta enfurruñada.

-Acabas de llegar, pequeña. – Se inclinó hasta chocar su frente con la suya y Rey alzó la mano que le tenía cogida para besarle justo en el centro de la palma.

-Y no tardaré nada en volver, ya lo verás. – Le aseguró, dejando que sus garras le colaran un mechón suelto de pelo tras la oreja mientras ella alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta. Porque ya se sabía sus trucos y se le dejaba seguir con sus gestos y caricias no iba a poder salir por la puerta.

Y no es que tuviera ganas de marcharse. Era sólo una de esas cosas que simplemente tienes que hacer y cuanto antes te las quites de encima, mejor. Pero Kylo tenía la mala costumbre de convencerla para dejar para mañana lo que debía hacerse hoy solo con un beso.

Se apartó de él y justo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, tuvo que volver a abrirla, encontrándose a Kylo pasándose las manos por el pelo, sorteando los cuernos.

-Me olvidaba las llaves. – Se estiró cuanto pudo para alcanzarlas y volver a marcharse.

De hecho, tenía la puerta ya cerrada cuando tuvo que darse con la mano en la frente. Por la Fuerza, o el demonio le chamuscaba los sesos o su cerebro le estaba pidiendo un descanso a riesgo de un colapso inminente. Volvió a meter la llave en la cerradura y vio cómo él la miraba aun preguntándose qué se le habría olvidado.

-Sí que has vuelto pronto. – Se cachondeó mientras la veía acercarse al perchero.

-Hace un frío del carajo. – Le comentó echando mano del abrigo gastado. – Y no queremos un resfriado en esta casa. – Siguió mientras se lo ponía sobre los hombros, apresurada. – Ya bastante tengo con un huésped, como para invitar a otro. – Se abrochó los botones como pudo antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada. – No tardo.

-Espera. – Y eso la detuvo al instante, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, girándose para mirarle.

Él intentó contener la sonrisa mientras cruzaba la distancia que les separaba para desabrocharle el abrigo… Y volvérselo a abotonar bien, esta vez encajando cada botón en el ojal que correspondía.

-Gracias. – Le susurró ella con una sonrisa que hizo estragos en él de maneras en las que nunca se había sentido tan marcado. En respuesta, sólo acertó a hacer un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, ya que lo que en realidad quería era llevársela en brazos a la cama y pasar el resto del día desnudo con ella. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí, viéndola salir, escuchando los pequeños pasos y el encendido del motor del coche, mientras él se agarraba la nuca y sentía que le ardía la palma de la mano ahí dónde ella había posado sus labios.

No tardaría.

Pues igual sí tardaba algo más de lo normal. Se lo habían cambiado todo de sitio y se tuvo que recorrer todos los pasillos para dar con lo que había venido a buscar. Odiaba cuando le hacían eso en un supermercado. Y para colmo de males, había visto cómo estaban las colas de caja. La gente aprovechaba que acababa de salir del trabajo para comprar lo que necesitara, exactamente igual que ella, sí. Pero parecía que cuando peor le venía, todo se daba a la vez.

Volvió a girar la esquina, entrando de nuevo en el pasillo de las patatas fritas, desubicándola… Porque la chica juraría, de verdad que juraría, que acababa de dejarlo atrás. Se giró sobre sí misma a la par que andaba, comprobándolo, arrastrando aquel carrito pequeño que, vaya, le fallaban todas las ruedas y sólo entorpecía más sus movimientos, su ritmo y absolutamente todo. Allá se enganchaba de nuevo una ruedecita, frenando el carro y jalando a Rey, frenándola en seco, justo cuando iba a volver a enderezarse mirando al frente.

Lanzó un juramento en lo que daba un tirón del carro, desenganchando la rueda y reemprendiendo la marcha, sin mirar al frente. Entonces se dio un golpe, uno con alguien, una persona que no logró identificar porque sus prisas se lo impidieron, tanto las del sujeto como las suyas propias.

-¡Tenga cuidado!- Le gritó ella aunque se lo dijo más para sí misma. Fue impulsivo. Estaba nerviosa. Y jamás volvería a echarle en cara nada a ese pobre dathomiriano de la funeraria que estaba enganchado al tabaco. Nunca más. Nada más. Estaba viviendo un mono que en su vida había sentido.

Volvió a girarse sobre sí misma, dispuesta a pedir disculpas al desconocido pero había desaparecido pasillo abajo, justo por donde ella acababa de entrar. Tapeó el suelo con el pie varias veces y volvió a emprender la marcha con un aspaviento desesperado, tal que llegó a pensar en que quien estuviera observándola a través de las cámaras de seguridad acababa de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Giró otro pasillo y sopló, aliviada. El bendito estante del té estaba allí, alzándose ante ella como un monumento digno de admirar. Rey no perdió el tiempo y se hizo con las suficientes cajas de té como para no tener que volver a por más a menos que se cansara del sabor. Y eso, después del día de hoy, dudaba mucho en que sucediera. Porque es que odiaba perder el tiempo con estas bobadas… Quería estar con él. Con Kylo. Todos los segundos que el tiempo le permitiera. Porque sentía que era recíproco. Que él también quería. Que ella no le molestaba lo más mínimo y que, para una persona (bueno, "persona") que quiere pasar tiempo con ella… Va y tiene precisamente de todo menos lo que ansían gastar el uno con el otro. Tiempo.

Intentó regresar a las cajas registradoras desandando el camino y añadiendo un par de caprichos al carro a medida que se le presentaban por el camino como setas, divisando las cajas y apurando el paso una vez divisó una donde la fila era escasa y parecía que la cajera trabajaba rápido.

Llegó cruzándose con otra persona, adelantándose y situándose antes que ella en la cola, sintiendo a través de la Fuerza la rabia y molestia que el gesto provocó en la otra persona. E intentó hacer oídos sordos, que era absurdo porque realmente esa persona no había dicho nada… Y por tanto no había nada a lo que hacer oídos sordos…

Negó con fuerza con la cabeza, sacudiéndola y abriendo los ojos, encarando la cola y viendo que avanzaba rápido.

Por suerte avanzaba rápido.

…

Kylo había vuelto a dar la ronda rutinaria que siempre hacía cuando Rey acababa de marcharse, era una forma de canalizarse. De saber que existía. Porque cuando Rey salía de su punto de mira le costaba creer que todo aquello estaba sucediendo, sintiendo que no merecía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasándole. A él. A un monstruo.

Era de locos. Irreal… Pero un alivio, un descanso. Ese que se siente cuando una preocupación pierde intensidad como una bombilla a punto de fundirse. Sólo que a él no se le permitía tal cosa. El Líder Supremo se encargaba anteriormente de reponerle cada bombilla que empezaba a dar signos evidentes de disfuncionalidad. Sin descanso. Absolutamente ninguno.

Regresó a la habitación y de ella fue al baño, sin prender la luz. Cuando él se quedaba solo jamás encendía luz alguna que delatara su presencia. Y tampoco es que hiciera falta. Estaba más tranquilo nadando entre la oscuridad.

Sus ojos dieron de lleno con su propio reflejo en el espejo. Y sin Rey frente a él, cubriéndole las cicatrices, besándolas todas y retándole con la mirada… Se veía horrible.

Tremendamente horrible. Pero distinto. Era extraño.

Todo se había vuelto jodidamente extraño desde que le habían despertado. Mirarse ahora le horrorizaba, pero no le angustiaba. Ni le hacía apartar los ojos.

De hecho, antes ni tan siquiera se hubiera detenido a mirarse ante un espejo.

Y se leyó entero, de nuevo, cada frase escrita a la inversa en su piel, narrando historias que recordaba bien, profecías, relatos horribles que se le asignaron con el tiempo. Porque todo el mundo le esperaba y aquella fue una carga que no imaginó llevar nunca, de niño, en sus mejores días.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su mente se retorció al llegar a un punto cerrado, un punto que le habían bloqueado el acceso. Y le dolía. Porque se sentía dolorido por la última apertura de sello… Y quizá Rey también estaba dolorida. Pero de una forma completamente distinta.

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando llegó a sus garras, imponentes garfios anclados a sus dedos, deformándolos y engrandeciendo sus manos. Elevó una ante él, observándola a través de la oscuridad, fijándose en ella y encontrando algo diferente… Porque, lo odiaba, pero estaba empezando a percibirse a través de los ojos de ella. Aquellas garras olían a ella. Igual que él. Olía a ella todo él.

Se llevó el dorso de la mano a su nariz, acariciándose con ésta y cerrando los ojos para aspirarse, para sentirla, su olor, su sabor impregnado en esa carne que ya hacía días que había dejado de apestar a sangre y muerte. Ahora olía a algo distinto. Y le gustaba, empezaba a gustarse a través de ella. Y eso era extraño pero… un condenado alivio.

El sonido estridente de una cerradura desbloqueándose llamó su atención, haciendo que plantara las orejas, girara el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta de salida, escuchando atento, con todo el vello del cuerpo erizado, estremecido, un calor en el pecho, un golpe de ansiedad agradable estallándole en la barriga y se envolvió en humo, atravesando el suelo y dejándose caer en el salón, agazapándose para no sonar estridente, y luego anduvo hacia la puerta, observando a Rey entrar, cargada con una bolsa que dejó en el suelo para cerrar la puerta y quitarse el abrigo.

-Qué calentita está la casa.- Comentó ella, frotándose las manos desnudas para devolverles el calor que habían perdido.

-Es porque estoy yo.- Comentó Kylo.

-Es porque tengo una puerta al infierno allí arriba.- Rió ella, cruzando el pasillo para llegar a la cocina, con Kylo siguiéndola de cerca pero captando algo extraño. Un tufo. Algo que no correspondía.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, bloqueando el paso mientras Rey descargaba la compra y ponía a calentar un cazo con agua.

-Madre mía, no sabes la cola que había…- Se giró durante un segundo, comprobando que estaba allí con ella. Y sonrió al verle.- ¿He tardado mucho? Lo siento…- No le dio espacio a respuesta.- Se me ha caído todo encima.

-¿El qué?- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.

-Todo.- Cerró ágilmente la puerta del estante superior mientras no cesaba su movimiento y preparaba una taza.- Han cambiado todo en el súper, había una cola de infarto… Luego la gasolinera estaba a reventar.

-¿Gasolinera?- Rey asintió varias veces.- ¿Por eso hueles… así?

-¿Así?- Dijo, volcando la bolsa y dejando a la vista todos los dulces y demás víveres que se había agenciado, disponiéndose a colocarlos.- ¿Así como?

-Así de fuerte, pequeña…- Se acercó con cuidado, olfateándola mientras ella no cesaba en sus acciones pero dejándose a diferencia de la última vez… Sólo que…-¿Puedo olerte?- Ahí estaba. Rey lo sintió. El recuerdo de la otra vez, azotándoles.

-¿Olerme?- Rey se detuvo en seco, dándose la vuelta y sintiéndose agradablemente aprisionada por Kylo ahora ante ella y la encimera a sus espaldas.- Claro…

Y Kylo fue despacio, acercándose a ella con cuidado mientras Rey bajaba la vista, dejándose. Y le escuchó y sintió, cerca de su cabeza, oliendo su pelo en primer lugar, al principio tomando distancia y luego cayendo suavemente hasta apoyarse en ella, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello y aspirando.

El pelo olía al humo de la calle, a frío, a exterior. A aire fresco y libre, a diferente. Y a ella. A su champú, a sí misma, a sus sábanas… Y tomó distancia, bajando a su cuello y quedándose a una distancia prudencial, sólo oliendo. Y era íntimo. Olía a su colonia y a algo perturbado. Oscuro. Fue bajando y el olor se intensificaba con levedad a medida que llegaba a su hombro. Olía más uno que el otro por algún motivo. Y Rey alzó las manos evitando que Kylo siguiera agachándose, por mucho que le quitara el aliento verle arrodillado ante ella.

Él se tomó su tiempo, oliendo sus manos, primero una y luego la otra, que le provocó echar con fuerza el aire por la nariz, molesto.

-Es la mano con la que he repostado…- Verificó ella.

-Huele fuerte… Huele… Diferente a lo que conocía.- Rey achicó un ojo.

-Quizá porque es hipercombustible diesel…

-En los ochenta existía el diesel.- Corroboró y Rey se alzó de hombros. Kylo desvió la mirada.- Aunque tengo más metido en la cabeza el olor de la gasolina.

-¿Son… diferentes?- Kylo alzó la mirada.- El olor, digo.

-Pequeños matices…- Reconoció, tomándose su tiempo y regresando a su mano contaminada, yendo con mucha más cautela. Rey se quedó fascinada ante sus gestos, sus caricias sin pretender serlo, el tacto de su nariz, la calidez elevada de su piel y el golpeteo de su respiración contra su piel.- Cuando te refinan tanto el olfato, lo sientes. Es pequeña la diferencia. Muy pequeña, pero se siente. Es como una nota que suena a destiempo…- Rey asintió más por inercia que por prestar verdadera atención.- Aún así…

Y el burbujeo del té a sus espaldas hizo que Rey se girara, encarando la vitrocerámica, dispuesta a seguir preparándose el té en lo que Kylo se apartaba de ella, cediéndole espacio. Rey apuntó con el dedo hacia toda la comida.

-Te he traído cosas.

-No hacía falta.- Habló, encarándose igualmente y comprobando todo.

-Hoy no, pero ya verás cuando me tenga que ir a trabajar…- Kylo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No me recuerdes que tienes que irte a trabajar…- Rey se sirvió un poco de leche antes de regresar la vista a Kylo.

-Oye, que me duele más a mí que a ti el irme. Yo me voy a hacer cosas que no me interesan.- Kylo se enderezó con cuidado, mirándola con una media sonrisa.- Tú te quedas en casa, comiendo chocolate, olisqueándome la ropa y a saber qué otras cosas más mientras yo sufro en el trabajo, haciendo algo que no me gusta. – Le soltó de espaldas a él, sirviéndose el té con sus cucharadas de azúcar y sintiendo cómo él volvía a acercarse a ella.

-¿No te gusta tu trabajo? – Quiso saber dejando caer sus zarpas sobre la curva de sus caderas mientras ella se movía hacia el fregadero. En realidad, quería saberlo todo de ella, no solo lo que ella le contara o dejara entrever en sus gestos. Quería conocer sus esperanzas e inquietudes. Quería conocerla hasta que pareciera que no llevaba toda su vida perdiéndosela.

-No es eso. – Le concedió mientras abría el grifo y dejaba que el agua cubriera sus manos. – Me gusta. He estudiado, me he esforzado y estoy donde estoy porque me lo he ganado. – Kylo reposó la barbilla sobre su hombro, sin poder contener un mohín de disgusto. Realmente había algo en ella, impregnándola. Algo huidizo pero persistente. – Simplemente, ahora tengo otras prioridades. – Le soltó, distrayéndole de su misión de descubrir qué estaba mal en su olor para centrarse en sus palabras mientras veía el modo en el que extendía el jabón por sus manos.

-¿Qué prioridades? – Preguntó, contrito. Como si no supiera qué iba a contestarle y, aun así, queriendo oírselo decir. Como si pudiera permitirse el lujo de creérselo y que sus palabras no calaran en él hasta llenar cada herida con ellas. Y hacerle más daño cuando no estuviera.

-Pues desde que descubrí que un demonio dormitaba en mi desván, toda mi atención se la he dado a él. – Sintió una vibración sobre su hombro, como si estuviera ronroneando con sus palabras y sintió que se le derretía algo en el pecho. – Me ha mostrado la Fuerza y me ha colmado de placeres. – Ladeó la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien. – Eso me ha mantenido algo ocupada. – Sintió que sus garras apretaban un poco más sus caderas y sonrió. – Y últimamente, permitirle a mi demonio que se coma todas mis existencias de chocolate. – Y ahí fue cuando soltó un bufido.

-No todas. – Se defendió. – Me parece la mayor trampa de la humanidad poder frutos rojos en el chocolate blanco. – Ella volvió a ladearse para mirarle, mientras se quitaba el jabón de las manos, pillando la dirección en la mirada de Kylo, directa al movimiento de su pecho mientras había estado enjabonándoselas. –Sigue siendo demasiado empalagoso.

-Es que se come solo un poquito después de una comida muy picante o cuando no tienes con que mitigar el café. – Le explicó, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera le estaba prestando ya toda su atención y sus zarpas ejercían un poco más de presión sobre sus caderas, como si se estuviera conteniendo mucho. - ¿Te gustan las vistas? – Le preguntó, divertida. Y ahí sí que escuchó el ronroneo.

-Y conozco el modo de mejorarlas. – Le sugirió mientras colaba las yemas de los dedos por el dobladillo de la camiseta. Justo a tiempo de que ella le frenara, con la risa casi burbujeando en ella. - ¿No? – Se apartó de ella, lo justo para mirarle la cara y descifrar su actitud, aun con ese regusto al final de su piel picándole en la nariz. Y sería más fácil descubrirlo si ella se quitaba la ropa. Pura practicidad. Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras alcanzaba su taza de té. - ¿Sí? – Probó de nuevo.

-Sí. – Le vio acercarse de nuevo a ella y, sonriendo como una idiota, frenó sus intenciones de besarla con el índice en sus labios. – Pero me vas a dejar tomarme el té primero. – Kylo alzó una ceja, sin apartarse de su toque. – Siempre consigues liarme con cualquier cosa y al final se me queda frío. – Le explicó, viendo cómo él alzaba la garra para cogerle la muñeca con delicadeza y besaba la yema del dedo que le había hecho tragarse ese beso.

-¿Te molesta? – Quiso saber. Ella le miró con sorpresa, sosteniendo la taza en perfecto equilibrio para que no se derramara nada en su camino hacia el salón.

-¿Que siempre me líes con algo? En absoluto. – Descartó rápida, mientras Kylo se sentaba en su lado del sofá y le pasaba la taza ardiendo para que se la sostuviera mientras ella se colocaba. Para sorpresa del demonio, no en el sitio que solía ocupar ella sino sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas. O sea, realmente su sitio. Y cuando estuvo perfectamente sobre él, recuperó su taza, dándole un sorbo sin apartarle la mirada. – Me molesta tomarme el té frío o que se haya quedado casi entero sin tocar. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Para qué me lo hago si no?

\- ¿Para sentir que controlas tu vida? – Le arrebató con cuidado la taza de entre las manos, haciendo resonar el clic-clic de las garras acariciando la porcelana mientras la rotaba hasta dar con el punto exacto por el que había dado ella su primer sorbo. Podía acostumbrarse a esto. A la vida con ella. A momentos así.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso. – Le confesó. Kylo le sostuvo la mirada a ras de las cejas y ella sonrió con una calidez que le abrasó por dentro sin ser efecto del brebaje.

-¿El qué? – Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. - ¿Escuchar todo lo que dices? – Y aprovechó que tenía toda su atención para dejar la taza sobre la mesita a su lado.

-Por ejemplo. – Le concedió, inclinándose hasta él, rozando sus labios y pasando la mano por su brazo, frenando la garra que le apartaba la taza. Sí, sí que se había dado cuenta de la estrategia. Sin embargo, Kylo extendió más el brazo, impidiéndole llegar a él, aun con los labios a dos milímetros de ella. – Kylo… - Empezó a reprenderle.

-Te la devuelvo si… - Ella se apartó de él, aun sentada sobre sus piernas. Y el roce fue suficiente para hacerle tragar saliva.

-¿Más tratos? - Preguntó, calculadora, sintiendo la zarpa libre posarse en su nalga y apretar la carne hasta que volvió a acercarse a él.

-Te dije que haríamos muchos. – Resolvió sin inmutarse. O intentar demostrarlo lo menos posible a pesar de sus evidencias. – Te lo devuelvo si te quitas la camiseta. – Rey le sostuvo la mirada, divertida, antes de ceder con un resoplido. Está bien, ya la estaba liando. Cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo y la camiseta salió disparada por encima de su cabeza. Y Kylo cumplió, devolviéndole la taza, lo cual volvía a dejarle las zarpas libres. – Preciosa.

\- ¿Contento? – Quiso saber, sin apartarle la mirada y sintiéndose devorada por la suya.

-Sumamente. – Alzó la garras y sólo con el nudillo rozó la curva de su pecho, sostenido con cuidado por su ropa interior, esa que había visto que, si no tenía cuidado, podría romperse solo con mirarla. Y sonrió cuando vio que su piel se erizaba y le daban escalofríos con sus caricias. – Veo que has guardado nuestro talismán a buen recaudo mientras me tienes aquí.

Eso hizo que Rey bajará la mirada hacia su pecho y donde debería haber encontrado dos colgantes, su amuleto de protección y el talismán que le había hecho Kylo, sólo encontró el primero. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita, apresuradamente, casi derramándolo y levantándose de su regazo.

-Nononono. – Se inclinó a recoger la camiseta, palpándola y volviéndola a dejar caer. – No puede ser.

-¿Qué…? – Kylo se irguió ante ella, mientras la veía entrar en un bucle de nervios y su mirada se volvía ansiosa, mirando por todas partes y a ningún lugar en concreto. - ¿Rey? – Ella se pasó las manos por la cara, despeinándose luego. - ¿Pequeña? – Volvió a repetir, llamándola justo cuando ella alzaba la mirada hacia él y veía que se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas repitiendo una y otra vez "no puede ser, no puede ser".

-No puede ser. – Dijo más alto, apartándose de él y de sus brazos dónde él podía refugiarla. – No puede ser, no me lo he quitado. – Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, mirando al suelo, por si se le hubiera caído. Nada. – No puedo haberlo perdido. – Y la vio correr hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-¡Rey! – La llamó, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta, mientras la veía recorrer el porche, calándose con la lluvia que caía sobre ella. Y Rey parecía ni siquiera sentir el frío al tiempo que llegaba al coche, con la mirada puesta en el suelo siempre. Luego abrió la puerta y la vio rebuscar por todo su asiento y alrededor… Para luego verla darle un puñetazo al respaldo. - ¡Rey! – Volvió a llamarla, frustrado por el muro físico que él sentía que no podía atravesar aunque no se viera. Y no podía llegar a ella y arrastrarla de nuevo al calor de la casa. – Pequeña. – Le dijo, cuando le vio alzar la mirada hasta él. Parecía tan desolada ahí, medio desnuda, helada y con el pelo llorando sobre los hombros, restregándose las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia que caía inmisericorde sobre ella. – Ven aquí.

Y ella, derrotada, dejando caer los hombros, recorrió el camino de vuelta, para alivio de Kylo. Porque podría haberse puesto a llorar ahí y no habría podido salir, cogerla en brazos y abrazarla, meterla en casa y secarla. No podía cuidar de ella si Rey no cruzaba la puerta.

Y cuando lo hizo, Kylo la hundió contra su pecho, sin importar cuán empapada y fría estaba. Ella tiritaba y él sólo quería poder pasarle todo su calor. Acarició con cuidado su cabeza, apartándole los mechones que caían sobre su cara y justo sintió que sus manitas se aferraban a él. Contuvo el siseo al sentir el frío en su piel y ahora sí, ahora sí podía cogerla en brazos.

Ella ni sintió cómo era alzada en vilo y empezaba a cruzar el salón y subir las escaleras. Sólo se refugió contra él tanto como pudo.

-Lo he perdido, Kylo. – Dijo en voz muy baja, casi con vergüenza, contra su pecho. – No sé dónde se me habrá podido caer. – Kylo la sentó sobre la encimera del lavabo, susurrándole cosas que ella ni oía por encima de su hipo y el castañeo de sus dientes.

-No pasa nada, pequeña. – Estaba realmente alarmado por esa reacción tan apesadumbrada por una piedra. – No ha pasado nada. – Le repetía, secándole el pelo con una toalla.

-Pero… - Empezó ella. Y se interrumpió cuando él se inclinó para atrapar su mirada y sostenerle el mentón con un nudillo.

-No es nada, pequeña…- Rey abrió la boca para decir algo pero ahora fue Kylo quien apoyó el dedo en sus labios, pidiendo que callara.- No es nada. Deja que te cuide.

Y extendió el brazo tras él, abriendo con la Fuerza el grifo de agua caliente tras sellar el desagüe con un tapón. El vaho no tardó en inundar el baño y Rey sólo temblaba, llorando por aquel gesto. Por aquellas palabras.

¿Que no era nada?

Kylo empezó a desnudarla con sumo cuidado, apartando la ropa mojada y depositándola en el lavabo, evitando así empapar el suelo con el goteo incesante de las prendas. Y la cargó hasta la bañera, cerrando el grifo tras regular la temperatura, y metiéndola dentro, sin que él llegara a tocar el agua, por miedo a contaminarla con todo lo que él parecía desprender. Rey se quedó sentada y Kylo arrodillado al borde, recostado sobre los brazos, observándola tanto a lo que emergía de ella como lo que se hundía bajo el agua, embobado, embelesado. Y Rey, quien ya estaba recuperando el calor, empezó a negar con la cabeza. La frase de Kylo no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

-Claro que sí.- Musitó, captando la mirada de Kylo, quién la recorrió de vuelta. Rey parecía ofendida.- Claro que pasa, pasa mucho.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, de verdad.- Rey dio un puñetazo en el agua, salpicándole con eso y haciendo que alzara una zarpa para guarecerse del salpicón.- No pasa nada.

-¡Claro que pasa!- Kylo aguardó, mirándola.- Era algo que hemos hecho los dos, era único.

-Podemos hacer otro.

-No como ese.

-Exactamente como ese.- Rey negó con la cabeza.- Sí… Venga, si quieres lo hacemos ahora.- Rey dio otro puñetazo en el agua.

-¡No, Kylo! ¡No es lo mismo!

-¿Por qué?- Y Rey bajó la mirada al agua, sintiendo que los ojos se le nublaban otra vez.- ¿Pequeña…?

-Ese era especial.

Y Kylo sintió un frío inmenso dentro de él, contrastando con el calor que solía abrazarle día y noche. Un frío que le puso los pelos de punta. Un frío que luego se sintió caluroso y asfixiante, quemaba. En el pecho. Dolorosamente bien. Un calor que era dispar al suyo. Un calor… diferente. Como todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Podemos hacer otro igual de especial.- Rey negó con la cabeza y Kylo se adelantó un poco más.- Claro que sí.

-No.- Ahora se giró, encarándole. Con los ojos llorosos y rojizos.- No, Kylo. Podremos hacer otro. Y que sea especial. Pero no será como ese.

Y a él se le acabaron las ideas, empezando a sentir que las palabras de Rey le estaban convenciendo, sorprendentemente. Todas y cada una de ellas, llevándole de idea en idea, de pregunta a respuesta y de nuevo una pregunta más hasta que dio con una que él mismo no podía responderse… Y tragó antes de mirarla.

-¿Qué tenía ese de especial?- Rey parpadeó con cuidado, mirándole y no podía comprenderle ¿Cómo es que para él no era especial? ¿Cómo es que no podía verlo?

-Lo tenía todo…- Dijo, mirándole.- Una parte tuya y una mía. Que se complementan.- Volvió a parpadear, tomando aire.- Y se creó por una razón que le diferencia de la razón por la que crearíamos otro ahora.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza. Aquella chica parecía saber de lo que hablaba.

-¿Y cuáles son esas razones?- Rey se relamió, mirándole con timidez.

-Lo creamos como consuelo. Como equilibrio. Como presencia del uno para el otro…

-Y este también sería un consuelo, pequeña.- Rey negó la cabeza.

-Pero no el tipo de consuelo que fue la anterior vez.- Kylo le mantuvo el contacto y Rey volvió a relamerse, sacando la mano del agua y frotándose los ojos. Apartando sus lágrimas.- Quizá para ti sólo fuera una piedra más que hacías, pero…- Hipó.- Para mí era especial. Era muy especial. – Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda diciéndole a Kylo que la diferencia de temperatura entre el agua y el aire empezaban a crear una disonancia en la piel de la chica. – A ti quizás te parezca una tontería pero cada vez que… - Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y Kylo vio el temblor de su barbilla. No soportaba sus lágrimas. Tal y como le pasó desde la primera vez. Era como agujas con el peso de un planeta. Y se le clavaban todas a él.

\- Nada de lo que digas tú me parecerá jamás una tontería. – Alzó la zarpa para buscarle la carita y alzarla hacia él. No esperaba el impacto de sus ojos verdes, enormes, vidriosos y enrojecidos. Algo le estaba haciendo daño – Dime, pequeña. Cada vez que… - La instó a seguir pero sólo hizo que a ella le temblara más la barbilla y sus lágrimas se derramaran frente a él. – Oh, no, no. – Se irguió cogiendo una toalla antes de tirar de ella y envolverla como si fuera un rollito de canela, de los pies a la cabeza. Y no perdió un segundo, volviendo a cogerla en brazos, llevándola a la habitación y notando sus sollozos desollándole el alma que no sabía que aun tenía.

Kylo se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y sosteniendo a Rey contra su pecho, arrullándola y posando la mejilla en su frente, sintiéndola y no sabiendo qué hacer para reconfortarla. ¿Cómo hacía ella para que pareciera tan fácil cuando él sentía que se deshacía?

-Cada vez que salgo de casa… - Retomó ella sus palabras, sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones a pesar de lo fuerte que le abrazaba el demonio. – Tenía la sensación de que ya no estarías cuando volviera. – Si Kylo pudo escuchar algo romperse, lo sintió dentro. – Ese colgante sería todo lo que me quedara de ti.

Y lo que no decía es que ya no le quedaría nada cuando aquello terminara. Que el final inminente, fuera la muerte o su abandono, se le atragantaba. Que ese maldito colgante, pueril e inofensivo sería toda la prueba física que le quedaría hasta el final de sus días que le diera la razón a sus recuerdos. Algo que le dijera "Sí, Kylo fue real. No estás loca".

El demonio ni siquiera se creía que todo esto estuviera pasando. No podía creerse que estuviera acunando a su estrella contra su pecho, ni podía creerse que estuviera llorando por un detalle tan inocente. Que él había tenido la idea de hacer aquella gema con ella como algo tan simple… Y al parecer, significaba tanto… Y le llevaba a pensar en todo lo que significaba ella, en todo lo que había cambiado con ella, por ella y para ella. En cómo lo había cambiado todo. En cómo había pasado de esperarla tras las paredes para esperarla tras la puerta, cómo era capaz de dormir sólo con ella, cómo sus besos le cambiaban las cicatrices del cuerpo.

-Rey… - Llevó una zarpa hasta su cabeza, hasta alzarle la cara con cuidado, sus pupilas dando de lleno con las suyas. – No me moveré de aquí siempre y cuando tú vuelvas. – Kylo estuvo a punto de creer que ya había hecho algo mal cuando vio que sus ojos volvían a inundarse pero sintió que ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y posaba los labios en su piel y todo lo que pudo hacer fue volver a sostenerla. – Haremos una gema por cada recuerdo que quieras conservar, pequeña. – Sintió sus besos recorrerle la mejilla marcada, tanto como sentía su piel desnuda rozando la suya. – Sólo necesito que me respondas una cosa. – Ella apoyó la frente ahí donde sentía su pulso, esperando. Y cuando vio que Kylo no seguía, se apartó de él para poder verle la cara y esos ojos que siempre se lo decían todo. No esperaba encontrarse con esa mirada apesadumbrada, como si esperase de ella un golpe mortal.

-Dime… - Se apartó un poco más hasta quedar sentada entre sus piernas, ante él y tapándose como buenamente pudo con la toalla.

\- No he traído nada bueno a tu vida, pequeña, lo he puesto todo patas arriba, he traído amenazas a tu puerta, te pongo en peligro cada vez que respiro cerca de ti. – Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para situarla en su mejilla, haciendo que él se inclinara hacia ella. - ¿Por qué querrías mantenerme contigo, pequeña? – "¿Por qué sería capaz de darte mi corazón para que te lo colgaras del cuello?".

\- Kylo… - Alzó la mano libre para apartarle un mechón oscuro de la frente y situarlo tras uno de sus cuernos, que acarició con los nudillos, maravillada de tener semejante hombre con ella. Parecía tan entregado… Sólo había visto a los perros en las perreras con la misma actitud. A los perros y a sí misma. Y no veía por qué se mostraba así con ella, como si fuera una diosa, cuando la que estaba agradecida era ella. – Yo ya era una persona entera, rota pero entera, antes de conocerte. Pero contigo, existo. – Y su mirada ambarina se clavó en ella. Por la Fuerza, iba a echar de menos ese colgante y su color. – Me importas. – Le concedió en voz baja, muy cerquita de su cara, inclinándose hasta él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las garras de Kylo copando con suavidad su cara, atrapándole los labios en un beso tan necesitado y apremiante que la hizo sonreír a pesar del sabor a sal. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del modo en el que habían cambiado sus posiciones y su espalda se hundía en el colchón bajo su peso, con el cuerpo de Kylo cubriéndola por completo y una de sus rodillas haciendo hueco entre sus piernas.

Rey no necesitaba pronunciar su nombre. Todo él ya era suyo.

…

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron a su paso, dando a una sala oscura, casi totalmente negra si no fuera por el haz de luz blanca que entraba de una de los ventanales rotos. El General ni siquiera pidió permiso para su paso, era una misión y obedecía con eficacia y sin demora. Y su paso firme y apresurado hizo que aquella figura esbelta y amenazante se girara hacia la pasarela por la que avanzaba antes de dejarse caer sobre su trono de piedra.

-¿Trae lo que le pedí, General? – Retumbó su voz como si fuera el centro de un abismo.

-Sí, Líder Supremo. – Una suave reverencia a unos metros de distancia. Luego coló la mano en el interior de la chaqueta, sacando el colgante ambarino.

La huesuda mano de aquella figura colosal se extendió hacia delante, exigiéndole el botín que el General depositó en su palma tras adelantarse unos pasos. Dejándolo caer con sumo cuidado, contrastando su movimiento suave y pausado con la desesperación y violencia del Líder Supremo, quién se apuró en cerrar la mano y acercárselo para poder contemplarlo mejor. Y sus menudos ojos se achicaron una vez sus dedos largos y retorcidos, como las patas de una araña, rotaban el talismán y lo situaban a contraluz, admirando la belleza del color de la piedra al ser traspasada por aquello que le había estado privando a Kylo durante tantos años. Luz.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, arrugándole más el rostro, mientras su mano volvía a guarecer la roca en su palma, apresándola y llevándola a su regazo, donde depositó el puño cerrado, descansándolo como si moverlo le costara, y rió a golpes antes de depositar su fría mirada sobre el General, quién lucía impasible y firme ante su presencia.

-Así que la perturbación era cierta.- El General aguardó.- Está despierto y la chica que vive en la casa no ha salido atemorizada.

-Le está ayudando a deshacer los sellos.- El Líder Supremo contrajo el gesto y su sonrisa empezó a desaparecer.- Cuento con que llevan dos sellos, si no he intuido mal cuando le he quitado el colgante a la chica.- El gruñido insatisfecho del Líder provocó que el General tensara los puños tras su espalda.- Ella es escurridiza. Y una fuerte usuaria de la Fuerza.- Aquel coloso volvió a observar la piedra.- Tiene conocimientos, lleva un amuleto que le ayuda a controlar la gestión de su poder y parece que tiene debilidad por ese demonio.- Se ahorró sacar a relucir nuevamente que le había dado esquinazo tras empujarle con el uso de la Fuerza.

-La estrella.- Sonaba a pregunta pero fue una afirmación. El pelirrojo contuvo el aire mientras el Líder Supremo volvía a apresar la gema entre sus manos.- Intuyo que es insegura.- Ladeó la cabeza con sorna.- Un pasado turbio a nuestra costa, me temo.

-Eso parece.- El Líder sonrió aún más.

-Este talismán está cargado con la Fuerza de sus dos creadores… Al parecer hacen bastantes cosas juntos.- Los asuntos de cama eran asuntos que carecían de interés para el General, pero él también podía intuirlo.- Vamos a descubrir dónde están sus límites…

Y cerró el talismán en su puño, contrayéndolo, apretándolo con toda su fuerza física y mental, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

…

No iba a negar que alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con eso de jugar a los roles. Con eso de la sumisión que tan estigmatizado parecía estar en la sociedad que se describía así misma como abierta de mente y avanzada.

Sus dos manos, apresadas sobre su cabeza mediante un pequeño cúmulo de Fuerza, inmovilizaban sus acciones de una forma deliciosamente limitada. Y él, entre sus piernas, no daba tregua con su lengua, forzándose a no dejar ningún rincón por explorar con su sinhueso, deseando escuchar la musicalidad de sus gemidos vibrando en sus oídos, atentos a sus jadeos y complacidos. Su mano no dejaba de atenderse por mucho que él pensaba que no lo mereciera. Exigencias de su emperatriz, al parecer.

Surcó su extensión, llegando a su nudo y recreándose dulcemente contra él, torturándolo a base de bien mientras ella volvía a contraerse, jadeante y ondulando las caderas en busca de una liberación mayor.

Sus manos se forzaron a liberarse sin mucha insistencia, como queriendo recordarse que estaba apresada, excitándose al ver que la realidad era una contundente negativa. Jadeó y Kylo alzó los ojos a ella, admirándola, sudorosa y brillante. Su estrella.

Un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente, Kylo liberó su agarre y ella no se demoró en sujetarle y tumbarle boca arriba, apartándole la mano de sí mismo, tomando ella el relevo, sintiendo el látex del preservativo en su agarre y en lo resbaladizo que estaba. Se colocó a horcajadas. Cruzó miradas. Él, deseoso por seguir y ella, malvada, deseosa por hacerle sufrir un poco.

Y se surcó con su punta, de extremo a extremo empapándose y viéndole poner los ojos en blanco. Justo cuando él forzó la cadera, queriendo entrar, ella apoyó su mano libre, reteniéndole en el sitio. Un nuevo cruce de miradas, contrastadas. Y Rey se venció sobre él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pasándole la lengua desde la barbilla hasta la punta de la nariz, llevándose su labio superior en el camino, alzándolo. Y él hizo ademán de querer más, pero ella guardaba las distancias.

Su zarpa aprisionó sus mejillas, reteniendo su rostro frente a él.

-Yo no he sido tan malo contigo, pequeña ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera?

La elección de sus palabras encendía una llama que quemaba desde dentro. Desde la barriga hasta los pulmones y luego se alzaba hasta su garganta, resecándola y provocando que Rey se sintiera al borde del precipicio.

Ahora fue Kylo quien pasó la lengua por su cara, empezando por una comisura y llegando hasta la otra, ladeando la cabeza, exigiendo un beso después de aquella caricia, como si mereciera una recompensa.

-No me castigues, Rey.- Volvió a lamerle los labios, devolviéndole la humedad que requerían.- Porque castigándome a mí, te estás privando de un placer terrible.- Ella sonrió.

-¿Mejor que verte suplicar?- Él asintió con la cabeza al verse incapaz de hablar cuando Rey le estrujó en un puño.- ¿Me lo prometes?- Jugueteó.

-Mejor…- Y cuando abrió sus ojos Rey se quedó enganchada a ellos como si fueran imanes.- Te lo demuestro, pequeña… Sólo déjame.- Y bajó la mirada, observándola tan lejos de él, empuñándole con fuerza. Conteniéndole. Y volvió a mirarla.- Déjame demostrártelo.

-¿Qué me vas a demostrar, Kylo? – Volvió a deslizar su humedad a lo largo de todo él, viendo cómo intentaba moverse y ella aún le contenía en un puño mientras se inclinaba sobre él, rozando la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz y susurrando en su oído con la cadencia de la miel. – ¿No te basta con darme dos orgasmos seguidos sin un respiro? – Le escuchó sisear contra la piel sensible de su cuello y Rey sonrió. Hacía que se sintiera tan, tan bien con todas sus reacciones. - ¿Cómo te declaras? – Le mordió el lóbulo de oreja y su cuello se arqueó dejando escapar un gruñido al tiempo que Rey le dejaba justo tentando en su entrada.

-Culpable. – Gruñó, con los ojos cerrados y deseando que todas sus sentencias pasaran por su mano. Gimió y cerró los ojos, obligándose a bajar de nuevo. Ella esperó a que él volviera a intentar relajar su cuerpo dócilmente antes de apretarse contra él. Rey jadeó suavemente mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de su longitud, aun restringiéndole el paso pero tan, tan presionada contra su eje que parecía abrazarle. El demonio temblaba debajo de ella mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto.

-Estoy tan mojada, Kylo. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir lo mojada que estoy?

\- Rey… - Gimió, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras se movía para tratar de sacar algo de fricción bajo su cuerpo. Era la mejor maldita tortura a la que se había visto jamás sometido. Estiró sus piernas de nuevo y ella pudo sentirlas tensarse debajo de ella, dándole un mayor rango de movimiento y dejando que se meciera contra él. Su respiración se enganchó y él gimió.

La fricción era deliciosa, rozándose con su clítoris, casi demasiada estimulación. Ella se inclinó sobre él, apoyando una mano en el colchón junto a su cabeza, gimiendo con cada movimiento de sus caderas. Podía sentir todas y cada una de las crestas y curvas de su eje y estremecerse cuando sus caderas empezaron a perder ritmo mientras lo montaba sin llegar a meterle en ella. Se inclinó aún más cerca, su aliento caliente jadeando contra su mejilla y su oído. Rey gimió desesperadamente, sus caderas frenéticamente trabajando para deslizarse sobre su longitud. Estaba tan cerca de correrse de nuevo y se estremeció cuando Kylo gimió y maldijo en su oído.

-Dime lo que quiero oír, demonio mío. – Le susurró al tiempo que posicionaba bien las rodillas para su caída al tiempo que sentía que su demonio empezaba a perder la paciencia y deslizaba una de sus zarpas por sus caderas.

-Por favor, pequeña. – Y ella se alzó, mortal y diosa, sobre su pecho antes de dejarse caer, centímetro a centímetro, aceptándole y dejándole deslizarse dentro de ella. Se quedaron sin aliento. Él ante la sensación de su calor finalmente envolviéndole, apretándole y pulsando a su alrededor. Ella, con la sensación de plenitud absoluta. Volcándose sobre su pecho como una ruina, haciéndole salir casi completamente de ella antes de volver al lugar donde él debía quedarse siempre.

Luego, un chispazo y una corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles, sus cuerpos y sus mentes devueltos al momento del primer roce, cuando sus energías fluyeron de uno al otro. Pero esta vez fue diferente, más agresivo aun sin hacer daño alguno, más envolvente, más interno, una luz blanca y roja que nacía del pecho y las entrañas aunque la habitación estuviera en penumbra. Después vino la tormenta, calándoles y sintiéndose el uno al otro.

De hecho, Rey juraría que no solía podía sentirle entrando profundamente en ella, no sólo le sentía dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. También podía sentir cómo se sentía él y toda esa maraña fue suficiente para desencadenar su orgasmo, poniéndose rígida y apretándose alrededor de él cuando comenzó a correrse.

Se notaba a sí misma con todas sus percepciones y muy lejos de sí misma al mismo tiempo, como si el placer la hubiera catapultado sin abandonar la cama, demasiado inmersa en el placer que sentía como para darse cuenta de que, en algún momento del orgasmo, mientras ella ondeaba su cuerpo y gritaba, Kylo se había erguido, abrazándola y sosteniéndola en aquella vorágine antes de tenerla de nuevo con la espalda contra las sábanas y las rodillas sobre sus hombros, con los muslos rozando su pecho para extenderla y exponerla a su ataque aun más. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ni había tenido tiempo para ello.

Y podía ser que ella acabara de tener un orgasmo brutal, uno detrás de otro, pero Kylo no había terminado. Ni de coña. Ella abrazó su cuello, se aferró a él mientras la follaba, sollozando mientras él implacablemente embestía contra ella y su centro extremadamente sensible.

Kylo hundió la cara en su cuello, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, hundiendo sus manos bajo sus hombros para jalarla aún más fuerte con cada empuje. Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente contra su piel mientras empujaba en ella una y otra vez, extendiendo su humedad y la evidencia de su orgasmo, estirándola mientras ella seguía muy apretada y pulsante.

-Tú también… - Le escuchaba Rey murmurar contra la piel sensible de su cuello. – Rey… - No podía, se estremecía y se atoraba con cada embestida, sintiéndola y sintiéndose en ella. – Eres importante para mí, pequeña. – Susurró contra su mejilla mientras ella volvía a abrazarle. – Lo siento… - Estaba siendo completamente incoherente, perdido en su placer. Pero ella consiguió la esencia, como si estuviera conectada a él a un nivel esencial e irrompible.

Y con el siguiente empuje, sintiéndolo tan dentro que parecía que se quedaría siempre ahí, Rey gimió cerquita de su oído, haciéndole saber sin palabras que ella estaba bien, que quería esto, que lo quería. Que le quería. Sin decírselo. No le importaba lo dolorida que iba a estar más tarde, le necesitaba más que a nada en ese momento. Él era el único que podía hacerla sentir de esta manera, hacerla sentir tan plena, existiendo.

Rey se aferró a él con fuerza mientras él la tomaba, ambos completamente desprovistos de control. Y que él estuviera gimiendo casi tan fuerte como ella le parecía una hazaña que aumentó su placer aún más al saber que ella era la única que podía convertir a esta bestia, como otros le llamaban, a este monstruo, como otros le tenían, a este demonio, su demonio callado y malhumorado en un montón enorme de deseos estremecedores. Todo por ella y para ella. Rey siendo la única que pudo ver este lado de él, esa vulnerabilidad.

Kylo es bueno, muy bueno. Sabe exactamente cómo empujar para golpear su punto G con cada embestida. Cuando está enterrado hasta la empuñadura, lo muele, enviando punzadas de placer a través de su clítoris y algo nuevo muy profundo dentro de ella se estremece. Esa es la mejor parte, cuando él está dentro de ella todo el tiempo y ella puede sentir cada parte de él.

-Más. – Le exige ella, completamente laxa bajo su peso, dejándose hacer, gimiendo sin poder contenerse y jadeando. Un poco más duro. Un poco más rápido. Ya está empezando a apretarse. Tan llena. Palpitaciones profundas y el borde de un pellizco interno que él calma al inclinarse sobre ella y llevarse un pezón de vuelta a su boca haciendo que se le escape un grito. Trazos profundos, todavía demasiado lentos, pero cada uno golpea contra ese lugar y ella se derrite. Cada empuje la acerca más a una cima de la que no se ha bajado. El mundo entero oscila con sus movimientos.

La mano de Kylo se hunde en su cabello, haciéndola arquear el cuello, mostrándoselo, antes de sentir sus besos y sus dientes hundiéndose justo en ese punto que hacía que viera estrellas de colores bajo los párpados. Eso inclina su cuerpo hacia él y él se hunde ese trozo extra que ella había estado perdiendo y gime alto en respuesta. No sabe cuánto más podrá aguantarlo.

Rey gimotea, cada nervio de ella viene encendido. Es demasiado difícil concentrarse en su cara cuando todo lo que ella puede sentir es cuán hábilmente puede moverse dentro de ella. La presión sigue ahí, la tensión, pero cuando él se retira casi por completo, ella lo extraña lo suficiente como para inclinar sus caderas hacia adelante y atraerlo de nuevo.

Kylo le besa la mano mientras sus empujes se aceleran. Ella se mece, arrastrando todo su cuerpo a través de las sábanas y luego se estrella contra su longitud. Rey cierra los ojos y se arquea, el placer se dispara cuando arrastra su mano hacia donde sus cuerpos se unen y presiona su clítoris, en apenas más que una caricia. Y termina retorciéndose, temblorosa y chorreante, manteniéndole encerrado en su lugar, enterrado dentro de ella para que sus paredes interiores tengan algo tan deliciosamente grande contra lo que poder latir.

Ella le pasa los dedos por el pelo hasta agarrar unos mechones con fuerza y alzarle la cara hacia ella para besarle. No era elegante. Fui descuidado y húmedo, jadeante en los labios del otro, y sus labios aun sabían a sal y almizcle debido a ella. Pero a Rey no podía importarle menos. Necesitaba probarle así, sentirle, probarse a sí misma en él. Era casi como si ella lo hubiera marcado irrevocablemente. Sin hacerle daño nunca. Él era suyo y la hacía sentir tan poderosa…

-Kylo… - Jadea su nombre contra sus labios. Y al alzar la mirada, sus ojos dorados se clavan en ella, esperando la orden como si fuera su emperatriz. – Córrete para mí. – Y le vio poner los ojos en blanco antes de volver a esconder la cara en su cuello mientras ella se sostenía agarrada a sus cuernos, dejando que él se volviera errático e intentando desesperadamente recordar cómo respirar hasta que un gruñido gutural reverberó en su pecho, gimió y se quedó rígido y tembloroso sobre ella, sosteniéndola y abrazándola.

Rey juraría que incluso había dejado de respirar, que no se le oxigenaba bien la cabeza, que todo estaba patas arriba y del revés tras intentar ponerlo del derecho sin éxito tras muchos intentos. Porque su realidad, los límites de la fantasía y lo real se habían difuminado tanto, tantísimo, que ya no sabía qué era del derecho y qué era del revés.

Kylo se venció poco a poco, sintiéndose desfallecer y cayendo a su lado tras salir de ella, observando el techo a la par que Rey mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, costándole un grandísimo esfuerzo. Había olvidado cómo se hacían la mitad de funciones vitales de su cuerpo, sintiendo que ahora era responsabilidad de su cabeza el mantener el ritmo de la entrada y salida del aire mientras que, durante el sexo, follar le había resultado casi como respirar.

Cerró los ojos y sentía que estaba dentro de ella a un nivel brutal, como si pudiera estar en su cabeza de una forma en la que jamás se habría visto capaz de entrar en nadie. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. El techo hoy era interesantísimo.

-¿Qué…?- Intentó vocalizar ella, pero estaba en un punto donde no sabía si estaba hablando en voz alta o sólo susurraba en su cabeza, proyectándoselo a Kylo. Logró alzar una mano y restregarse la cara con ella.- ¿Qué ha… pasado?- A Kylo también le gustaría saberlo.

-No lo sé…- Rey se relamió, desconcertada por aquella respuesta. Kylo siempre solía saber qué era lo que ocurría.- Ha sido… Intenso ¿Lo has sentido, no?

-¿Qué si lo he sentido?- Rió.- Me sentía a mí, como de normal, y te sentía a ti, como de normal… Pero también me sentía a través de ti y te sentía a través de mí, y todo era como… como…- Chasqueó los dedos repetidas veces.- Como cuando pones un espejo frente a otro.- Kylo asintió con la cabeza.- No podía pararlo…- Confesó.- Y tampoco quería.- Se retractó, por si podía malinterpretarse.

-Lo sé…- Confesó en un susurro.- Lo sé, podía sentirlo… Podía saberlo, Rey. Lo sabía todo.

-Yo también.

-Sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de ti.

-También yo.- Kylo gruñó y Rey soltó un bufido. Ambos tomándose un momento.- Sentía lo que sentías y sabía lo que tú sabías…Era como estar dentro de ti y a la vez dentro de mí.

Y en aquella frase hubo algo que alteró a Kylo, haciendo que despegara los ojos del techo, conduciéndolos a ella, venciéndose a un lado para encararla, admirando su perfil. Y Rey también se giró para verle.

-¿Has estado… dentro de mí?- Rey asintió con la cabeza, rompiendo el silencio y el zumbido de sus oídos con el frufrú de la tela del cojín al frotarse con su pelo.- ¿Totalmente?

-He estado lo mismo que has estado tú dentro de mí, al parecer…- Y Kylo bajó los ojos.

-Y…- Rey posó una mano en su mejilla, captándole. Sumergiéndose en sus ojos.

-No me ha molestado nada de lo que tienes dentro, Kylo.

Él alzó su zarpa, atrapando su manita y con esta a Rey, atrayéndola y acunándola entre sus brazos. Protegiéndola y sumergiéndola en el disparate juego de incoherencias que suponía todo él. Porque la protegía de todo con aquello que podía hacerle más daño.

Besó su cabecita, sintiendo que la intensidad del momento bajaba a la par que Rey iba cayendo rendida en sus brazos, cansada hasta el agotamiento. Y fue entonces cuando se permitió poder vagar por dentro de sí mismo. Porque algo le decía que aquello había sido cosa suya, fruto de su desesperación.

Odiaba tener que rondarse a sí mismo, adentrarse en él y preguntarse. Porque sí era cierto que había sido todo como un torbellino, uno del que, lamentablemente, no había sacado nada más que desasosiego.

Mientras todos sus pilares oscuros caían en su interior, como su rabia, su ira o su deshumanización, todavía quedaba uno en pie, inmutable a todos sus ataques. Y era una pregunta que no quería formular todavía, porque si algo le arrastraba de nuevo a la oscuridad era que la necesidad que Rey sentía en él fuera fruto de otra cosa. Un objetivo.

Había estado dentro de ella en muchos ámbitos pero el de hacía unos segundos había sido devastador y esclarecedor. Porque cuando se devastan todos los muros, al fin entra la claridad que alumbra todo el paisaje. Sólo que él todavía tenía que esperar a que el polvo volviera a caer, despejando todo aquel desastre.

Rey era cabezota y no se detenía hasta cumplir sus objetivos. Y temía que él, a pesar de todo, sólo fuera un objetivo más. Algo con lo que sentir realización una vez se terminara todo aquel show, se bajara el telón y la gente empezara a abandonar la sala.

Y, de nuevo, su corazón volvió a retorcerse.


	22. 22 La Estrella

**22\. La Estrella**

Al igual que había días en los que Rey prefería escuchar la musicalidad de la cafetera en su trabajo, cuando se rellenaba su taza particular con agua caliente antes de meterse la bolsita, también había días donde prefería escuchar todo el arsenal de chistes malos que Poe guardaba en la recámara de su memoria. Allí donde sólo accedía cuando los astros se alineaban… O cuando el sol salía cada mañana.

-Eh, Finn…- Habló el moreno, recargándose en la máquina del café y rotando el suyo dentro de su taza con un ágil zarandeo de muñeca. El interpelado, quién largó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le encaraba, alzó las cejas, retándole y esperando la bomba.- ¿Cuál es el videojuego favorito de los Porgs?- Rey sacó su taza y dejó que Finn se rellenara la suya. Poe sonreía, mirándoles intermitentemente.- ¿No?

-No, Poe… ¿Cuál?- Su compañero parecía llevar desde, exactamente, las ocho de la mañana escuchando aquel arsenal incesante. A veces recibiendo también metralla por parte de otros compañeros.

-El Porgnite.- Y el moreno estalló a carcajada mientras Rey negaba con la cabeza y Finn aguantaba un resoplido. Metió los créditos en la máquina y pulsó su pedido a tiempo, recibiendo una fuerte palmada en el hombro por parte de Poe en lo que retiraba el dedo del botón.- ¡Buah, Finn, es buenísimo!

-No se ha reído nadie.- Respondió con hartazgo.

-Claro que sí.- Y dio un trago a su vaso, pero justo su cabeza pareció iluminarse otra vez. Un tarareo, para llamar la atención. Un trago apresurado. Una relamida rápida, disfrutando del café, y sus ojos cayeron sobre Rey.- Eso son un corelliano, un yavinniano y un gungan que se van al infierno…

-Ya empezamos.- Gruñó Finn, quien les dio la espalda en lo que Rey ladeó la cabeza, alzando una comisura y observando a Poe con interés.

-Y el demonio que custodia la puerta…- Finn le cortó, otra vez.

-No hay ningún demonio que custodie la puerta.- Poe y Rey observaron a Finn.- Es el infierno, Poe, nadie quiere ir y, por tanto, nadie custodia la puerta…- Y se adelantó hacia el grupo, susurrando como si se tratara de un secreto confidencial.- Además ya nos dijo quién-tú-ya-sabes…- Miró a Rey.- Que no existía el infierno.

Rey le miró sin saber qué añadir y Poe rodó los ojos, dándole un toque en el brazo a Rey para tener su atención de vuelta.

-Total, el demonio que custodia la puerta…- Retomó.- Les dice "Eh, me caéis bien y os voy a dar una oportunidad para ir al cielo" y los tres como que se alegran mucho. Pero el demonio les dice que sólo les dejará irse al cielo si le retan a hacer algo que no pueda hacer.- Rey cambió el peso de cuerpo, escuchando el chiste.- Y el corelliano, que va de listo, se acerca al demonio y le dice "¿A que no puedes hacerte el corredor de Kessel en menos de doce parsecs?"- Rey alzó las cejas, dándole pie a Poe.- Y va el demonio y se lo hace en diez.- Rey sonrió.- Y le mete de un pinchazo al infierno. Entonces va el gungan y le dice "¿A que vosa no es capaz de nadar más rapidosa que un asesino marino opee?" y va el demonio y lo hace.- Rey entonces dio un trago a su té y Finn rodaba los ojos, ese chiste ya se lo sabía. Se lo había contado justo el día que volvieron de casa de Rey. A Poe las situaciones le hacían florecer los chistes más terribles.- Y entonces mete al gungan en el infierno de un pinchazo.

-Queda el yaviniano ¿No?- Instó Rey.

\- Correcto.- Pronunció con orgullo el narrador quien era, de hecho, nativo de esa región.- Y el demonio le dice "¿Y tú qué? Dime algo que no sepa hacer." Y el yaviniano se tira un pedo y le dice "Píntalo de verde".

Primero un silencio. Y luego Rey rebufó, apartándose la taza de té de la boca y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Poe en lo que reanudaba la marcha hacia la oficina donde le tocaba estar haciendo papeleo.

-Ha sido terrible.- Le reprendió ella, empezando a andar y dejando a sus dos colegas en la máquina.

-¡Cuéntaselo a Kylo!- Bramó Poe, poniendo ambas manos a modo de altavoz. Finn le metió un codazo y Rey se giró rápidamente hacia Poe, quién se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.- Perdón…- Susurró. Y ella negó con la cabeza antes de reanudar la marcha, bajando por el ascensor.

Aquellos dos eran tremendos. Poe el que más. Pulsó el botón del ascensor mientras se recargaba en la pared, esperando y bebiendo el té, ayudando a que sus nervios repentinos por el grito de Poe se difuminaran con cada sorbo.

-Bocazas…- Pronunció en un susurro antes de darle un trago.

Y es que era cierto. Anda que gritar el nombre de su demonio en pleno trabajo… Por suerte, estaban solos en aquel pasillo, donde se escondía una de las máquinas de café que mejor funcionaba de todo el edifico, o eso le había chivado Finn, quién había ido a ese laboratorio más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Las compuertas se abrieron ante ella, dándole paso al ascensor y pulsando el botón de su planta correspondiente, bajando hasta ella mientras daba otro trago. Se apoyó en la pared y su mano fue directa a su pecho, allí donde debería encontrar su talismán, ese que le recordaba que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real. Rió por la nariz, si le hubieran dicho dos semanas atrás que iba a estar "disfrutando" de todo aquello jamás se lo hubiera creído.

Alzó los ojos al techo antes de cerrarlos, empapándose de su visión aquella mañana, cuando se despertó y tuvo que salir de sus brazos evitando despertarle. Sintiendo el cansancio a través de él, como si se hubiera quedado en vela todo lo que sus ojos pudieran aguantar y entonces cayendo rendido, quizá con los primeros rayos del sol. Y Rey lo había agradecido, porque salir de casa dejándole al otro lado de la puerta, con aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado era terrible. Terrible y una tentación que cada día, con cada nueva reducción de tiempo, era más difícil de superar.

Llegó a su planta y avanzó por los pasillos, dejando que el estruendo de sus zapatos contra el suelo fuera su pequeño leitmotiv, su introducción. Abrió la puerta de las oficinas y surcó las celdas, una a una, de nuevo por laberínticos pasillos, hasta llegar a la suya.

Dejó la taza de té con pesadez sobre la mesa, dejándose caer en el asiento y frotándose las sienes. Rotando la muñeca y comprobando la hora. Alzando las cejas y desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla.

Cuarenta minutos más y se cerraba aquella jornada.

Por la Fuerza, qué ganas tenía de llegar a casa. Y estar con él.

-¿Conmigo?

Rey se quedó estática. Clavando la vista en la pantalla y girándose poco a poco, comprobando su alrededor. Le había escuchado como si le tuviera allí mismo.

-¿Estás en casa? ¿Tan pronto?- Ahora sí le había escuchado, bien fuerte. Había hablado en voz alta y Rey sentía que le iban a explotar los tímpanos.- No te he escuchado llegar…

-Baja la voz, joder.- Gruñó con suavidad en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pensó de nuevo, Rey sintió una bajada en su tono.

-En el trabajo.- Y silencio al otro lado.

-¿En el trabajo…?

-Sí…- Rey se sobó las sienes.- ¿Estás ocioso y quieres hablar conmigo?- Suspiró, regresando al trabajo, moviendo el ratón para hacer desaparecer el salvapantallas. Pero de nuevo, Kylo, volvió a sorprenderla.

-¿Ocioso? ¿Yo?- Ojalá hubiera impreso el sarcasmo que Rey deseó escuchar en esas palabras… Pero no había rastro de ello en ninguna de ellas.- Has sido tú quién me ha llamado.

-No, ha sido Poe…

-No, no. Tú.- Imprimió la sentencia de un juez en sus palabras.- Te escucho como si hablaras en alto. Como antes.

-Pues yo a ti también.

-Porque me estoy proyectando.- Rey rodó los ojos.

-Vale. Lo siento.- Dijo con dudas.- Dentro de cuarenta minutos salgo hacia casa…- Le escuchó asentir con la garganta.- ¿Sabrías… preparar la cena?- Y su risa nasal le retumbó con suavidad en cada extensión de su cerebro.

-Puedo intentarlo.- Jugueteó.

-No vale que me esperes desnudo en la cama y me vengas con eso de "cómeme porque tu cena soy yo".- Rió, tecleando su contraseña.

-Oye, pues es tentador…

-Kylo…- Le gruñó, impidiendo que sus comisuras se extendieran de lado a lado en una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió con la tristeza de un niño al que le han dicho que se le han acabado las galletas.- Nos vemos en un rato, pequeña.

-Hasta dentro de un rato.

Y regresó a sus tareas al igual que, poco a poco, sentía que Kylo se desvanecía al otro lado.

…

Llevaba ya un buen rato con la nevera abierta ante él, observando todas las posibilidades que tenía para hacer algo rico para ella… Y, la verdad, llevaba tanto, pero tantísimo tiempo, sin tener que comer nada concreto que… En fin, se había olvidado de cómo funcionaba todo aquello.

Jugaba a destensar la mandíbula, vagando de los pimientos al brócoli –¡Blej!- y de las espinacas al tomate crudo -¡Iugh!-, luego llevó sus ojos al pescado –Eso está mejor…- y llegando a la carne.- Oh, sí, mejor.- Y luego a la parte donde Rey guardaba los postres.- ¡OH, definitivamente mucho mejor!

-¿Quieres parar de hacer eso?- Su punzante voz enfadona resonó por toda su cabeza, haciendo que diera un respingo. Sonaba como si estuviera allí, de pie, junto a él.

-¿Hacer…el qué?- Respondió en su cabeza, mirando a todas partes.

-"¡Blej!, ¡Iugh!, ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Oh, eso está mejor!"- Citó.- ¿Te estás masturbando viendo mis fotos?

-No soy tan descortés, pequeña, prefiero esperar a que vengas y hacerlo cuando estás aquí…- Rió dándose la vuelta. Aunque… Vaya, sí se había recreado oliendo sus sábanas.

-¡Kylo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡…!- Dejó un espacio. Él podía imaginársela, con las manos quietas sobre el teclado y aquella mirada de "Oh, por favor".- ¡…mis sábanas!

-¿Has…escuchado eso?

-¡¿…mis sábanas?!

-¡Sólo las he olido!

-¡Tío!

-¿Ahora soy tu tío?

-¿Qué? – Pareció desconcertada un instante. - ¡No, no! – Kylo sintió su sonrisa aun sin verla. – Es sólo una expresión.

-De todas tus expresiones, prefiero otras. – Se giró sobre sí mismo, cerrando la nevera, buscándola con la mirada, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces con mis sábanas? – Escuchaba su voz, de nuevo, como si estuviera a su lado, o justo detrás de él. Pero no podía verla por ninguna parte. No estaba en la cocina con él, ni en el salón. Y se hacía humo y no estaba por ninguna parte. Realmente no estaba en la casa. Pero, de algún modo, estaba ahí.

-Ya sabes lo que hacemos en las sábanas, pequeña. – Sí, y su resoplido también se sintió cercano. Como si lo único que tuviera que hacer fuera… imaginar su cara.

-¿Y qué haces cuando me voy? – Se dejó caer en el sofá, pasándose la mano por la frente hasta peinar los mechones por detrás de los cuernos, pensando en cómo se sucedía su día después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

Sonaba el despertador, cacharro al que había perdonado la vida porque ella se lo había pedido. Y Rey se estiraba como un gatito en las sábanas, le daba un beso en el brazo. O le dejaba un sendero de besos en el pecho, y se iba al baño mientras él se extendía hasta cubrir su sitio con el cuerpo, como queriendo conservar su calor en las sábanas y recreándose en la esencia que aún se mantenía ahí, la fragancia en la almohada.

Y cuando ella salía del baño, ya vestida, peinada y con esa sutil línea que enmarcaba sus ojos, se inclinaba a darle un beso, otro más, de buenos días. Él se debatía entre quedarse en la cama, con su formidable tarea de mantener lo que quedara de ella entre las sábanas o bajar con ella mientras desayunaba.

Claramente, ganaba lo segundo. Poder verla, sentirla, acariciarla y escucharla un poco más bien valía el precio de una cama fría. Rey ya sólo se bebía ese té sobre su regazo, creando una costumbre que le perseguiría siempre. Y le daba a él de beber, de su misma taza. Era íntimo.

Luego, ella se iba y él volvía a la cama. Y era como recuperar pequeños pedacitos de una ruina. Por mucho que se envolviera en sus sábanas, no era como dormir con ella encima. Ni lo sería nunca. Pero su olor se mantenía allí y él, a veces, conseguía engañar a las horas sumiéndose en un duermevela perezoso hasta media mañana.

-Me ves más bonita de lo que soy. – Interrumpió ella su rememoramiento inconscientemente proyectado hacia ella. – Pero no tenía ni idea de que eras un demonio holgazán.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga aquí encerrado? – Sintió que ella ladeaba la cabeza. Incluso creyó poder oír el suave tecleo de sus dedos. – Y eso no es cierto.

-¿El qué?

Y justo cuando iba a responderle que era preciosa y hacer uso de la aparente extensión lingüística y visual de aquella conexión, se deshizo como un truco de magia. De repente, aparecía. Y con la misma prontitud, desaparecía. Sin embargo, tal y como pasaba con su olor, había un rastro sutil impregnando su cabeza. Pequeño y luminoso como un pequeño hilo dorado.

Sabía a dónde le llevaría si lo seguía.

Había visto luces de navidad menos brillantes que esa… irregularidad de la Fuerza. Porque tenía que ser eso, ¿no? Siempre lo era. Aunque jamás hubiera leído ni escuchado nada al respecto de que algo así pudiera darse. El caso es que, en ese mismo instante, era real.

Aquello no era normal. No debería estar pasando. No sabía por qué, ni cómo estaba pasando. Ella no se estaba proyectando, ni siquiera sabría cómo. Y aunque lo descubriera por puro azar, el esfuerzo haría de ella un montoncito de ceniza.

Definitivamente, él no se estaba proyectando. No lo estaba haciendo con ninguna parte de sí mismo. Ni su voz, ni nada. Debería estar tan solo como de costumbre hasta que ella llegaba y no estar hablando con ella como si tuvieran una ventana a la realidad paralela del otro.

No porque no se pudiera. Simplemente no debería estar pasando.

De hecho, nada en esa relación debería estar ocurriendo. Pero estaba sucediendo. Y aunque podía lamentar muchas cosas, no se arrepentía de nada. No podía. No si todo le había llevado a vivir este efímero limbo con ella.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, casi esperando que su voz volviera a aparecer entre sus sienes. Porque cada vez que había pensado en ella presenciándola en su cabeza, ella se había hecho real de aquella extraña manera. Pero no, no sucedió nada. Al otro lado, silencio.

Sin embargo, ya no miraba al vacío.

Y estaba bastante más asustado que antes.

…

Se pinzó el puente de la nariz, a punto de restregarse los ojos antes de recordar que los llevaba pintados. Poco, sí, pero lo suficiente para dejarle los párpados como un borrón negro. Le picaban de tanto mirar a la pantalla.

Porque seguro que era de llevar todo el día con la pantalla del ordenador delante, y no de ese skype mental que ahora resultaba haber entre Kylo y ella.

Joder. Kylo. Miró el reloj y acababa de pasarse diez minutos de su hora de salida. Recogió apresurada, guardando los archivos y suspendiendo la pantalla antes de salir casi derrapando de ahí. Bueno, no derrapando. Porque se suponía que, después de una supuesta crisis nerviosa, te tomas las cosas con calma, vas a terapia y tratas de descansar.

Pero ella tenía otra clase de tratamiento. Tenía un demonio en casa. Y le gustaba mucho más que respirar aire fresco, tranquilita en la Fuerza supiera qué paraíso terrenal de retiro por baja laboral.

Sí, podía acostumbrarse a una vida así. Lo pensaba mientras arrancaba el coche, encendía la radio y rezaba bajito porque no hubiera mucho tráfico en la carretera.

Incluso podría acostumbrarse a tener un demonio esperando en casa, saludándola con un beso nada más verla y dejando que la cuidara y sus caricias le hicieran sentir querida y segura. Y podía, definitivamente, acostumbrarse a llegar a casa y tener la cena hecha.

Ni siquiera había abierto del todo su puerta y ya sentía que su estómago se despertaba con un rugido. Olía a algo rico desde el porche. Y eso hacía que entrar con una sonrisa fuera mucho más fácil. No sólo tenía a hombre hermosísimo en casa sino que parecía haberle tocado la lotería porque venía con todos los complementos-fantasía.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un halago. – Le escuchó decir mientras dejaba las llaves en el cenicero, sin registrar si le oía dentro o fuera de su cabeza. Pero él sí que escuchó su risa. De verdad, no mental.

-Bueno… -Empezó ella, acercándose a la cocina y pillándole de espaldas, sacando la bandeja del horno. – Podemos discutirlo cuando quieras. – Coló las manos hasta abrazarle la cintura y posar un beso en el centro de su espalda, justo encima de alguna cicatriz. – Ahora eres el hombre de la casa. – Sonrió sobre su piel.

Una de sus garras apresó sus manos hasta girarse y quedar frente a ella, cogiéndole del mentón para alzarle la cara hacia él mientras el demonio se inclinaba y cortaba la distancia hasta besarla. Su beso de "bienvenida a casa". Otra pequeña costumbre que ya atesoraba.

-No es como si me fuera a molestar a estas alturas por un sutil baile de roles. – Su mirada dorada parecía volverse líquida y caramelo cuando la miraba así, y ella casi se derretía. – Además, es un placer poder darte de comer y cuidarte. – A Rey se le calentó el pecho.

-No vas a darme de comer como a un pajarito. – Le rebatió. Y justo entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía la bandeja recién salida del horno con la garra descubierta. Sin quemarse.

-No era mi intención, pequeña… -Rey alzó los ojos a él, quien le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara a la mesa.- No quiero malcriarte.- Rey anduvo hacia la mesa junto a él, tomando asiento muy cerca en lo que Kylo depositaba la bandeja sobre una superficie… Y ella no había apartado los ojos de sus manos. - ¿Qué pasa?- Rey parpadeó, desubicada.- ¿Qué me miras?- Y sonrió antes de apuntarle con el dedo.

-Kylerys Targaryan… El que no se quema.- Rió. Kylo alzó una ceja, no le seguía el hilo y sentía que quizá debería.- ¿Recuerdas la serie que dijo Poe?- Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y a mí me comparó con la Reina de Dragones?- Volvió a asentir con dudas.- Como la chica es la reina de los dragones… No se quema. Bueno y por la sangre que tiene.- Él desvió la mirada, haciendo memoria y Rey negó con la cabeza, haciendo luego un gesto con las manos.- Te dejaré la serie para que la veas y te entretengas, cuando me vaya a trabajar.

-¿Y así evitar que haga cosas con tus sábanas?- Rió, recordándolo. Adelantándose para atrapar su silla y arrastrarla muy, muy cerca de la suya. Rey sonrió y asintió.

-Algo me dice que no vas a dejar de hacer cosas con mis sábanas.- Habló, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, mirándole con la frente bien alta y sintiéndose ganadora.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, pequeña…- Se acercó a ella, quedando cerca de su hombro, a escasos centímetros. Ella, notando su calor emanar con la furia del infierno que contenía dentro. Pero no le asustaba, ni haría que se alejase, todo lo contrario. Le atraía. Y es que Rey adoraba el calor como nadie…

Y parpadeó, alzando los ojos a él, quién se había quedado perdido, escuchándola divagar. Fue consciente al instante, justo cuando le vio tragar saliva como si se hubiera quedado reseco y es que no estaba, en absoluto, alejada de la realidad.

-Joder, pequeña…- Y cayó poco a poco, posando los labios en su hombro, por encima de la tela, solo recostándose, sin llegar a besarla. Cerrando sus ojos y recreándose con su olor.- Joder, pequeña, si estuvieras en mi lugar…- Abrió aquellos pozos, capturando su mirada de golpe. Evitando que la desviara ni un centímetro.- Sabrías todo, absolutamente todo, lo que significa un olor.

-N…no sé…- Tragó saliva ella, ahora. Regresando a la tierra. Porque le sentía. Sentía todo dentro de él, abalanzarse sobre ella. Y era fuerte, no era para menos.- No sé si he sido alguna vez consciente de mi olor.- Y él se deslizó, apoyando ahora su barbilla en el hombro, con suavidad. Sin caerse, sin apoyarse del todo, sólo… Sólo posándose. Empapándose de ella, observándola con detalle. Y Rey perdía el hilo. Una y otra y de nuevo otra vez.

-¿Quieres olerte a través de mí?- Parpadeó y tragó saliva. Hoy le sentía con una intensidad que derrumbaba muros a su paso. Sólo su voz rompía la piedra. Y su presencia quemaba de una forma agradable.

-¿Eso lo podemos hacer?- Preguntó. Y él bajó los ojos a sus manos, cogiendo una de ellas con sutileza, acercándosela a él mientras alzaba los ojos, sincronizándose con su parpadeo.

-Supongo…- Rey ladeó la cabeza, viéndole cerrar sus ojos otra vez. Joder, le encandilaba. Kylo llevó su dorso a su nariz pero, antes de acercárselo definitivamente, volvió a mirarla, congelándola siendo una contradicción, porque es que sus ojos, sus condenados ojos, eran fuego.- ¿Puedo olerte, pequeña?

Y Rey sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, en un ligero vaivén, mientras él se llevaba el dorso, ahora sí, a su nariz, acariciándola con la punta de la misma y cerrando los ojos para aspirarla.

-Puedo saber todo lo que has hecho hoy sólo con olerte.- Susurró sobre su carne, sin alzar los ojos, cubriéndolos con aquellas inmensas pestañas. Y Rey se acercó, oliéndose a la par que él. Cerrando también sus ojos y dejándose guiar.- Te huelo a ti, pero no tu olor especial…- Y sonrió.- Porque esta es tu mano izquierda. Es la mano que tienes siempre en el volante.- Volvió a aspirar a la par que rotaba su manita, posándose ahora en la palma.- Hueles al cuero que recubre todo el coche por dentro. Hueles a tu coche. A ese ambientador de… frutos rojos que tienes.- Rey sonrió y Kylo aspiró otra vez.- Huelo al plástico… A ese olor… rancio, del teclado de tu trabajo.- Dijo mientras su nariz iba hacia la yema de sus dedos.- Y huelo también la empanadilla que te has comprado para comer… ¿Pisto? No…- Se corrigió. Luego puso una mueca.- Espinacas.

-Joder…- Susurró, sin llegar a abrir los ojos.

-Y luego hay matices muy, muy ligeros. No llego a ellos… No soy tan refinado.- Cerró su escrutinio, llevando sus labios a cada yema y depositando un beso en todas.- Tengo otras características… ¿Cómo has dicho antes?

-Complementos-Fantasía.- Reafirmó, regresando a ese momento. Kylo soltó su mano y abrió los ojos a la par que ella, encontrándose. Y le sonrió de vuelta, prendado de ella, de toda ella. No pudo más y se adelantó para darle un beso pero Rey retrocedió. El horror que asoló a Kylo por algo tan fútil le sentó terrible… Pero…Joder, es que Rey estaba preocupada. Preocupada de verdad.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, temeroso. Él también lo estaba.

-No sé si me gusta que…- Y señaló tanto su cabeza como la de Kylo en un ligero movimiento de mano.- Estemos tan conectados.- Él se quedó mirándola, sin poder esconder todo lo que sus palabras sumadas a su anterior gesto le estaban provocando.- No… No es eso, Kylo. No me malinterpretes… Joder.- Cerró los ojos, apoyando el codo en la mesa y sosteniéndose la cabeza, frotándose los ojos. Ahora la raya del ojo importaba más bien poco.- ¿Ves lo que te digo?- Y él asintió con la cabeza una vez tuvo su mirada encima.

-De verdad que no sé qué está pasando…- Confesó, retrocediendo. Y Rey dejó de sentir el calor, el abrigo que era Kylo, para dar paso a un frío terrible.- De verdad, Rey, ojalá lo supiera.

El silencio se asentó entre ellos de una forma tan pesada que Rey sintió la necesidad de romperlo con el sonido de los cubiertos, cortando su comida y disponiéndose a comerla mientras Kylo observaba e intentaba controlar sus proyecciones. No quería agobiarla, pero es que no estaba haciendo nada para dejarse llevar con tanta intensidad por la Fuerza.

-Lo lamento…- Articuló, captando la mirada de Rey, quién se dejó a medio camino una pinchada. Viéndole abstraído en su propia cabeza. Y algo le impedía ver en qué se estaba retorciendo pero sentía esa amarga sensación bajo la garganta, esa angustia, esa… culpa.- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Aquella pregunta había conseguido arrancarla totalmente del momento en el que se encontraba ¿Enfadada? ¿Ella? ¿Con él?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo estás?- Preguntó, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Rey se apresuró a tragar antes de recolocarse en el asiento, encarándole.

-No.- Y le vio bajar los hombros, tranquilo.- No ¿Por qué iba…?- Él se alzó de hombros y luego, imitando el gesto de Rey, señaló sus cabezas. Ella, entonces, le atrapó la mano, frenando el movimiento.- Ni de coña, Kylo.- Él se quedó mirándola, esperando quizá un latigazo verbal, un "pero" que iba a dolerle en el pecho como la peor de todas las laceraciones que cargaba encima.- Quizá… Quizá todo sea por el talismán.- Y él desvió la mirada. Rememorando aquella charla.

-¿Quieres hacer otro?- Rey desvió la mirada.

-Quiero seguir buscándolo… Tiene que estar por aquí, a lo mejor está en el cuarto. O… No lo sé.- Se rascó la cabeza, sintiendo de golpe el tirón que ejercía su peinado, sus tres moñitos. Y se dispuso a deshacerlos en lo que Kylo seguía rememorando, echando atrás en sus recuerdos con ella… Y desvió la mirada cuando una ocurrencia le atravesó la imaginación de parte a parte.

-Dijiste que el talismán era como tener un recuerdo de mí…- Rey asintió, mirándole a ras de sus cejas mientras iba a por el otro moño. Kylo tomó aire, sintiendo que daba una zancada importante. Tomó el tenedor de la chica, pinchando de su plato y entregándoselo mientras Rey seguía deshaciéndose el pelo. Aceptando la pinchada. Y Kylo aprovechó para soltarlo.- ¿Quieres que… nos hagamos un dibujo… los dos?- Y casi se atraganta con aquello.

-¿Un dibujo?- Habló con la boca llena. Kylo se apresuró en coger otra pinchada.

-El chico ese, Finn… Dibuja bien. Quizá…- Desvió la mirada hacia ella antes de regresarla al plato otra vez.- Quizá pueda… Porque…- Y aspiró aire con fuerza, drenándose.- No tienes cámara de fotos en casa.- Y Rey se apresuró en sacar su teléfono.

-Tengo móvil.- Dijo, zarandeándolo. Kylo dejó la pinchada a medio camino. Miró el artilugio y luego a ella. Y de nuevo al aparato.

-¿Esto?- Lo señaló con el tenedor.- ¿Eso tiene… una cámara?

-¿Una? – Preguntó, retórica, obligándose a tragar rápido. – Tiene dos. – Le vio levantar una ceja, extrañado. – Tienes el objetivo de atrás, como una cámara normal. – Se lo mostraba, olvidándose de comer. Kylo aguantó la sonrisa mientras pinchaba otro pedazo y lo extendía hacia ella. – Es la cámara de siempre, la que te muestra qué tienes delante. – Rey simplemente abría la boca, y seguía explicándoselo. Le daba de comer, como un pajarito. – Y luego, - Le dio la vuelta al teléfono para mostrárselo. – Tienes esta pequeñita de aquí. – Kylo tuvo que centrar la mirada donde ella señalaba para ver el brillo del objetivo interno.

-¿Y por qué querrías dos cámaras? – Ella le miró, ladeando la cabeza. Y un brillo en la mirada que Kylo no supo identificar. Pero nadie le había mirado así.

-Porque esta es especialmente para el autorretrato. – Le respondió ella con simpleza. Al ver su cara de extrañeza, sonrió con ternura. – Antes, te querías hacer una foto y, o tenías a alguien que te la hiciera o una cámara con temporizador. Ahora ya no hace falta, mira. – Y se movió rápido, sentándose en su regazo, como si ese fuera su lugar, juntó su cabeza a la suya hasta casi rozar sus cuernos y extendió el brazo hasta que la pantalla les encuadró. - ¿Ves? – Y le dio con el pulgar a la pantalla, haciendo que la imagen quedase capturada.

-¿Y ya está? – Le preguntó cuando vio que ella cambiaba de posición y se acercaba el aparato para ver mejor la foto. Salía tan guapo…

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – Se giró a mirarle. - ¿fuegos artificiales? – El demonio soltó la risa por la nariz antes de dejar que sus garras abrazaran la cintura de la chica.

-Me refiero a si… si es tan sencillo. – Ella asintió, con la sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. – Vaya…

-No sólo es sencillo, sino que te deja probar cuál es tu mejor pose, o de qué modo te ves mejor. – Volvió a extender el brazo ante ellos y Kylo no se movía de postura, viéndola a través de la imagen que se reproducía en la pantalla mientras ella se removía y buscaba el mejor ángulo. - ¿Ves? – Dijo cuando lo tuvo. – Yo prefiero hacerme las fotos desde este lado. – Y volvió a apretar el pequeño botón de la pantalla. – Sales tan guapo que no sé cómo ponerme. – Le confesó en voz alta, como si fuera un comentario sin más. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sonrisa, Kylo pudo entrever sus dudas y, por la Fuerza, ojalá pudiera verse cómo él la veía. – Otra. – Le avisó ella. Y él ni la escuchaba. Había dejado de mirarla a través de la pantalla para girar la cara hacia ella justo cuando Rey hacía la foto. Cuando ella se acercó el teléfono para ver el resultado, se relamió, con la boca seca de repente por la mirada de adoración que mostraba el demonio cuando centraba sus ojos en ella. Alzó la cara hacia él, besándole la cicatriz en la mejilla. – La última. – Le pidió, como si esos fueran a ser todo el recuerdo físico que le quedara de él. Y cuando volvió a extender el brazo, sonrió al ver que él seguía mirándola. Recostó la cabeza sobre él, como al principio y le sostuvo el mentón con la mano libre, dirigiéndole la cara. – Mira aquí. – Ella no le soltó al apretar el botón de captura y les cazó la sonrisa a ambos. Al acercarse la foto, sonrió aun más ampliamente. – Esta me encanta. – Y le puso la pantalla delante de la cara para que la viera, antes de deslizar el dedo y mostrarle las demás. Kylo cabeceaba contra sus sienes, viéndolas… Hasta que Rey deslizó el dedo de más y le mostró una foto anterior. – Eso ya no… - No le dio tiempo a terminar. Kylo se movió rápido y atrapó el teléfono. - ¡EH! – Ella extendió la mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero el demonio era bastante más grande y ahora no le pillaba tan bien como de costumbre. -¡Oye!

\- ¿Tienes algo que no se pueda ver? – Tanteó, con una sonrisa pícara. Ella le miró cruzándose de brazos y el demonio achicó los ojos con sospecha. - ¿Tienes algo que no pueda ver yo? – Ella le miró como si fuera uno de los chistes de Poe, se terminó la última pinchada del plato, moviéndose ligeramente sobre su regazo hasta que le escuchó sisear. Y luego se levantó para dejar el plato en el fregadero ante su atenta mirada.

-¿Algo que no hayas visto ya? – Le provocó, haciendo que ahora le prestara más atención. Se encogió de hombros. – No sé, creo que no tengo muchas fotos mías pero a lo mejor encuentras algo nuevo. – Se acercó a él, inclinándose sobre su espalda y pasando las manos por su pecho. – Gracias por la cena. – Le concedió, contra la piel de su cuello, viendo cómo se erizaba antes de que ella le atrapara el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes. – Avísame cuando tengas el postre.

Y se apartó de él antes de que pudiera atraparla, saliendo de la cocina y quitándose las botas de un puntapié. Quedándose un momento en el pasillo hasta que oyera algo, por mínimo que fuera, esperando a que llegara a esa foto. ESA foto. La clase de foto que te haces el día que te ves bien y recuerdas ese conjunto de lencería precioso que te compraste y no llegaste a usar, que está muerto de risa en el fondo del armario.

Sin embargo no escuchó nada y siguió andando, cruzando el salón y… Quedándose quieta cuando su cabeza se vio asaltada por la propia imagen que recordaba, esa foto. Se veía desde la mente de Kylo y sonrió al sentirle tragando saliva, muy quieto, mientras ella seguía avanzando con cierto aire de suficiencia.

Hasta que la imagen en la cabeza de Kylo empezó a moverse. Y ya no estaba ella sola frente al espejo. Él estaba justo tras ella, con la cara hundida en el hueco de su hombro, su mirada dorada clavada en el espejo y… entregada a la forma en la que sostenía su cuerpo, agarrándole de los cuernos.

No acababa de llegar al pie de la escalera, cuando él simplemente apareció ante ella, mostrándole la imagen. Y ella puso los brazos en jarras, sin poder evitar sonreír con ese tonteo.

-¿Me explicas por qué nunca te he visto con esto puesto? – Ella bajó la mirada a la foto, como si no supiera a qué se refería. Y luego volvió a alzarla hacia él, con un aire casi inocente.

-Creí que lo que querías es que no llevara nada puesto. – Subió un peldaño, mirándole a los ojos. Y luego otro. – Además. – Él se ladeó para dejarla pasar, pasmado, como cada vez, por su figura, sus maneras, y su forma de tratarle. – Es la clase de prenda que me pondría debajo de la ropa de trabajo para que tú supieras que la llevo. – Se inclinó hacia él. – No es cómoda para el resto de cosas y se rompe con mirarla. – Y pasó de largo, escaleras arriba, con la mirada de Kylo ardiéndole en la espalda. O a la altura del culo.

Zarandeó la cabeza, se había quedado congelado, con la imagen de Rey subiendo hacia el piso de arriba. Tanto que, cuando enfocó la vista, ya no estaba. Pero el sonido de un grifo abriéndose le dio una pista.

Alzó el humo a su alrededor, desapareciendo y plantándose frente a la puerta del baño que divisaba desde el pie de la escalera. Apoyó ambas manos en el marco de la entrada y observó a Rey, quitándose la ropa.

-¿Vas a acompañarme?- Le preguntó ella pero Kylo alzó una comisura.- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Tal vez…- Jugueteó, intentando no perderse en las formas en las que Rey se desprendía botón a botón de su camiseta.- Me lo tengo que pensar.- Y ella se enderezó, fingiendo ofensa ante su respuesta.

-¿Oh, sí?- Kylo desvió la mirada, haciendo como que no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en algo tan íntimo como compartir una ducha con ella. Y estaba sorprendiéndose de sus habilidades teatrales.- Yo de ti lo pensaría rápido, porque…

Y le hubiera encantado, de verdad que le hubiera encantado, seguir con aquel jueguecito que ya vaticinaba cómo iba a terminar. Pero todo su calor, todo su fulgor interno, se evaporó de un plumazo como la sutil llama de una vela, apagaba por la sutil apertura de una ventana.

No era consciente de sus acciones pues todas ellas corrían al cargo de su condición, su entrenamiento. Kylo estaba siempre alerta, sin descanso alguno. No podía permitírselo y tampoco le daban opción a hacerlo.

Su mirada se perdió en el infinito mientras su oído y su olfato se afinaban de golpe, evadiéndose de todo por unos instantes, poniendo sus cinco sentidos a trabajar porque una presencia densa y fría le había llegado como un murmullo lejano. Parecido al de su propio nombre, propulsado cuatro veces por los labios de ella, devolviéndole al ahora el tiempo justo como para levantar una zarpa, pidiéndole en silencio un segundo.

Rey le miraba, desconcertada. Sin poder a figurarse qué era lo que había captado la atención de su demonio pero allí le tenía, totalmente estático, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba tensa como si le hubieran ajustado las tuercas de golpe, estirando con violencia cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Rey temía acercarse demasiado, menos cuando alzó la zarpa.

Se aferró a su toalla, observándole mirar a la nada, consciente de cómo sus pupilas se contrajeron tanto que casi desaparecen de sus iris.

El humo le cubrió de golpe, haciéndole desaparecer ante ella y Rey se quedó en el marco de la puerta, cubriéndose con la toalla y acercándose lentamente a la barandilla de la escalera, divisándole desde allí arriba. Kylo estaba parado frente a la puerta, sin llegar a tocarla, guardando las distancias.

Y le vio recular un paso. Y otro más. Y uno más hasta que dio con el escalón que le llevaba al piso superior. De nuevo volvió a volatilizarse justo al final de la escalera, Rey se apartó y él avanzó por el piso no sin antes virar la cabeza hacia ella un segundo.

-¿Has tirado a lavar la ropa que te pusiste ayer?- Habló en su cabeza, adentrándose en el cuarto dispuesto a buscarla. Rey negó con la cabeza y luego dentro de la misma.- ¿Dónde está?

-En la silla…- Respondió.

Kylo se acercó a la silla que Rey había señalado en su cabeza, efectivamente, allí estaba la ropa apilada. Y, con el uso de la Fuerza, alzó ante él las prendas, una a una. Rey le miraba, leyéndole desde donde estaba y anclándose al suelo al percibirlo todo. Sintiéndose terrible al ver las comparaciones que hacía su propia cabeza y que él las afirmaba de forma inconsciente.

Kylo parecía un perro que acababa de dar con un rastro potente a seguir, uno que parecía que iba a resolverle preguntas a los dos. Pero justo cuando Rey empezó a alterarse, a perderse, sintió el calor de Kylo junto a ella, regresándola a la tierra y haciendo que levantara la cabeza para enfrentarle.

-¿Y la chaqueta, pequeña?- De repente ya no le leía, de repente todo se había silenciado. Y la caricia de Kylo, descendiendo por su brazo, fue un consuelo que Rey no esperó jamás encontrar en nadie.

-Abajo, en el perchero.- Él se adelantó, besando su cabeza. Ella se puso de puntillas, facilitándoselo. Y queriendo más.

-Ve a bañarte.- Y antes de que ella preguntara nada, él volvió a darle un beso en la frente.- Ahora voy yo… Ve llenando la bañera de espuma.

Y desapareció de sus narices, de nuevo envuelto en humo. Un segundo fue suficiente para que Rey girara sobre sus talones, dispuesta a cumplir, a llenar la bañera de jabón y a esperarle, ansiosa y a la vez preocupada, intuyendo que Kylo explicaría todo una vez llegara al baño. Siguió desnudándose, lanzando la ropa al suelo y zambullendo primero un pie. Luego otro. Quedándose de pie en la bañera y conduciendo los ojos al espejo.

Su mano se alzó, sujetando el medallón que le había dado Maz… Y extrañando con verdadera pena su talismán.

…

Kylo seguía quieto frente a la puerta, sosteniendo la chaqueta que olía tan raro y que, a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo un matiz de ese tufo que le había puesto alerta… Y que acababa de percibir de nuevo junto a esa aura fría que le azotó hacía un par de minutos.

Llevó la chaqueta a su nariz otra vez, oliendo. Captando el olor. Y luego se acercó a la puerta y volvió a oler.

Ahí estaba.

Esa coincidencia. Parpadeó, conteniendo la furia y alzando los ojos, queriendo atravesar la puerta. Sintió cómo al otro lado el General alzaba una mano, dejándola cerca de la puerta de hierro, sin llegar a posarla y lo suficientemente lejos como para no quemarse. Kylo apretó los dientes. Y los puños. Y se tensó más, en guardia.

Y entonces la presencia disminuyó. La mano se apartó. La frialdad se esfumó, dando paso a la nada. Todo contaminado por ese olor que ya había guardado bajo llave, siendo otra referencia para etiquetar al condenado General, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para despistar su rastro. Y lo seguiría haciendo hasta la saciedad.

Lamentablemente, Hux no se saciaba nunca. Ni descansaba hasta tener cumplidos sus objetivos.

Pero Kylo tampoco. Y si Rey quería de vuelta su talismán, ese y no otro, lo tendría.


	23. 23 La Muerte

**23\. La Muerte**

Rey sabía que se había abrazado las rodillas al pecho mientras la bañera se llevaba hasta que el agua y la espuma le llegaron a las costillas. Y sabía que se había quedado quieta el tiempo suficiente como para que sintiera los hombros cargados. Su mente, conectada a la de Kylo, había seguido su misma progresión al dar con el origen de ese matiz rancio que había quedado en ella.

Se sentía sucia. No porque la hubiera rondado un demonio, sino porque era ese demonio, en particular. Y le había robado. Le había arrebatado del cuello algo de un valor incalculable, algo que ese demonio pelirrojo jamás llegaría a reconocer.

Se llevó los dedos al amuleto que le había dado Maz. Esa protección que estaba resultando no protegerla tanto. Y pasó el cordón por su cuello, quitándoselo y dejándolo colgado del grifo, viéndolo flotar sobre el agua antes de sentir la presencia de su demonio. Tenía que prestar mucha atención para darse cuenta en el modo en el que su aparición hacía que el aire se moviera en otra dirección. Cambiaba incluso la cadencia del goteo. Tenía que prestar mucha atención. O sentirle ya debajo de su propia piel.

-No es sólo para protegerte. – Le dijo, pasándose la mano por la barbilla, destensando la mandíbula mientras se acercaba a ella. – Sabes que también es para ayudarte a canalizar con la Fuerza. – Ella le devolvió la mirada al colgante mientras Kylo volvía a arrodillarse al borde de la bañera. Sabía con qué mirada se encontraría si le enfrentaba y esos ojos siempre conseguían derretirla.

-Lo sé. – Destensó los brazos, pasando las manos por sus piernas flexionadas, ocupando lo menos posible. – Es sólo que quería… - Sintió la garra de Kylo alzarse sobre ella, posándose en su cabeza y deshaciendo su recogido. – Quería dejar de sentir su peso. Sólo durante un rato. – Su pelo se deslizó entre sus garras con suavidad y cayó sobre sus hombros, atrapando la mirada de Kylo, y sólo entonces, se giró para mirarle. - ¿Vienes? – Le invitó.

-¿Querrías? – Preguntó con cautela. Como si no hubieran estado ya juntos. Ella asintió de todos modos. Le enternecía que siempre le pusiera a ella por delante. Como nunca nadie.

Le vio erguirse, desnudarse sin que eso tuviera la carga sexual de todas las veces anteriores, y entró en la bañera con ella, posicionándose a sus espaldas, haciendo que el agua subiera de nivel y la cubriera. Rey se quedó quieta, con la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro, para mirarle. Y una pequeña sonrisa, que pretendía ser un consuelo aunque no sabía para quién de los dos, se extendió por su labios antes de sentir las garras de Kylo recorrerle la piel de la espalda con la ligereza y el cuidado de una pluma.

Luego, le lavó el pelo, otra vez, y tal y como entonces. La chica cerró los ojos y se sintió fascinada por la delicadeza que mostraba con ella. Sus garras, concebidas para matar, proporcionándole esta calma, esta paz. Su cuerpo, fraguado para la batalla, haciéndole el amor. Sus rasgos, pensados para inducir miedo, a ella le tenían fascinada.

Cuando terminó, ella sólo se sintió recostarse sobre su pecho, y seguir dejándose acariciar. Sus zarpas se deslizaron por sus brazos y ella siguió su recorrido con las manos, hasta que las tuvo ante ella. Y todos sus pensamientos quedaron dirigidos a ellas y a lo bien que se veían con sus manos más pequeñas. Ni siquiera le importó ni le importaría que el agua empezara a teñirse de negro, contrastándose aún más con la espuma blanca, blanquísima. No. Toda su paz, en ese mismo momento, residía en sentir a Kylo tras ella, abrazándola, con su pulso firme contra ella, y sus manitas, palma con palma con sus garras, entrelazando los dedos, acariciándole, embelesada, antes de besar sus diez nudillos. En silencio. Ida y vuelta. Y dejar sus manos unidas descansando en su pecho mientras el agua pasaba de ardiente a caliente, y de caliente a tibia.

Un beso suyo sobre la cabeza fue lo que marcó el final de ese baño. Primero salió él, secándose bajo su mirada encandilada, con la mejilla apoyada en las rodillas. Y cuando los pantalones volvieron a colgarse de sus caderas con soltura, se pasó la garra por el pelo mojado, sorteando los cuernos, y Rey supo que era un gesto que jamás se cansaría de ver. Luego, hizo que ella se alzara y le arropó con su toalla, calentita y esponjosa. Fue ella la que se puso la camiseta diez tallas más grandes que le había dado y no se había puesto más de dos veces. Esa camiseta que se comía su cuerpo y lo escondía -aunque Kylo supiera perfectamente cómo encontrarla- y que ya, secretamente o no, olía a él. Había sido la perfecta ducha de antes de irse a dormir.

El demonio la alzó en vilo, haciendo que sus piernas le abrazaran la cintura. Como si no pesara nada. Y llevándola hasta que quedaron sentados en el borde de la cama.

-Sé que me dijiste que dejara de decírtelo. – Empezó, en esa suerte de trabalenguas, echándole la toalla por encima de la cabeza. – Pero lo siento. – Ella le miró entre la falda de la toalla y su propio pelo revuelto, esperando. – Nunca he pretendido ponerte en peligro. – Ella le puso las manos sobre sus amplios hombros, tratando de sostenerse mientras él la zarandeaba, secándole el pelo. – Ni por mí, ni por lo que viniera conmigo.

Bajó un momento la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Porque acaba de caer en que, si hubiera sabido que ella era su estrella antes siquiera de verla, de toparse con ella y meterla en todo aquel jaleo y que todo siguiera una causa inevitable. Si la hubiera visto de lejos, sabiendo que es ella quien le salvaría incluso de sí mismo… ¿Habría sido egoísta y hubiera ido directo a por ella? ¿O se hubiera apartado de su camino, velando por su vida pero siempre lejos, donde nunca pudiera hacerle nada daño? ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es la valiente y la cobarde? ¿Con cuál de las dos se sentiría más miserable?

-No tengo miedo, Kylo. – Le dijo, sosteniendo su mentón con los nudillos, pasándole los dedos por el cuello. Él retomó su tarea de quitarle la humedad a la melena que caía sobre sus hombros. – Ni a ti, ni a lo que sea que venga contigo. – Ella sabía que ese demonio, su demonio, la defendería de todo lo que viniera con él. Y sabía que sentía cosas por él, pero miedo no era una de ellas. – De hecho… - Y este pensamiento iba en voz alta. – Me siento segura contigo. – Eso hizo que alzara la mirada hacia ella y clavara sus pupilas en las suyas. Ella dejó caer la mano sobre su clavícula. – Mira cómo te has puesto por una alimaña en la puerta… - Su gesto se destensó y dejó que Rey incluso pudiera ver una pequeña sonrisa que le calentó el pecho. – No te preocupes… - Remarcó, queriendo tranquilizarle.

\- Claro que me preocupo. – Soltó demasiado rápido. Y el "¿Por qué?" colgado de las comisuras de Rey. Sin embargo, no pronunció ni una sola letra de esas dudas que siempre iban con ella, eran otra clase de demonios. Su mirada bajó hasta su pecho y sus dedos se arrastraron en caricias por todos y cada uno de los símbolos que estaban escritos en el reverso de su piel, como si le hubieran desollado, le hubieran escrito sus maldiciones, y le hubieran vuelto a poner su piel. No necesitaba saber por qués de ningún tipo. Y sabía que podría vivir cada día con la amenaza de un demonio tras ella, siempre y cuando Kylo permaneciera con ella. Su pensamiento era tan egoísta, que se autodestruía. Pero dejaba cenizas de culpa esparcidas por su cara, con vergüenza. – Te necesito sana y salva. – Le dijo en apenas un susurro, una confesión a medias mientras dejaba caer su frente contra la de ella y cerraba los ojos para sentir el recorrido de sus caricias sobre su piel.

Porque él no se había dado cuenta. No se había dado cuenta. Pero se había dejado caer con el eco de una piedra chocando contra el fin del abismo. O el ruido de dos manos que empiezan a separarse. Había estirado la cuerda que había dentro de sí mismo, conteniéndose para no desbordarse, y se había quemado las garras. Había encontrado la calma y el equilibrio entre el dolor y la esperanza. Había buscado la luz al final del túnel… Y la había encontrado a ella.

La necesitaba más que sana y salva. La necesitaba.

Sin embargo, aun con la frente apoyada en la suya, se vio abriendo los ojos, interrumpido por la cadencia con la que Rey había empezado a acariciarle, como ensimismada en un único punto de su pecho, justo en el centro, donde residía otro de sus sellos. Las yemas de sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por las inscripciones, y a veces tenían que volver sobre sí mismas, como si no lo hubiera entendido bien.

Kylo volvió a erguirse sobre sí mismo, sin apartarse de ella más que para que le viera mejor, sorprendido por la agilidad de su memoria, que ya no necesitaba sus cuadernos, notas y apuntes con mil añadidos en papelitos de colores. La lengua de los escritos fluía de sí mismo hacia ella, y la chica casi parecía que podía ver los símbolos cambiar de forma coherente ante sus ojos.

Y mientras sus dedos recorrían los surcos, su cabeza pareció caer en varias cosas. Sucediéndose unas tras otras en una concatenación ansiosa que le llegó a él a través de ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo sus caricias frenaban lentamente hasta pausarse al completo, dejando las yemas posadas sobre su piel al igual que sus ojos. Rey necesitó un momento para procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, antes de alzar la mirada.

Justo cuando sus dedos habían empezado a tocarle había sentido esa punzada del pánico, esa preparación, ese endurecimiento de los músculos al tensarse de forma involuntaria. Y Kylo no le había hecho daño nunca… Pero la respuesta le indicó que ella había estado haciéndoselo a él sin querer. Cada vez que le abría un sello eran unos minutos insufribles de agonía pura, de recuerdos que le inundaban de golpe, arrebatándole el aire y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra lo primero que pillara. Y se había preparado ahora, con el toque de ella, para un nuevo golpe.

Sintió la llama del miedo encenderse en él cuando había empezado a tocarle, pero tardó en procesar que se trataba de eso. Y es que ahora, desde que sus mentes estaban conectadas, Rey le podía leer, claramente. Con transparencia. Y nunca antes se había detenido a pedirle permiso, a preguntarle si… Si estaba preparado, o avisarle para que se preparara.

Porque cuando se abría un sello también lo hacía una herida.

Kylo sentía sus pensamientos como si fueran suyos, pero razonando y surcando unos derroteros que, de ser de su pertenencia, optarían por sendas diferentes. Y aquello era lo que le dejaba bien claro que eran de Rey. De su propiedad. Hubiera querido intervenir, decirle que no estaba aterrorizado, que era la misma sensación de anticipación que se siente cuando van a darte el primer latigazo… Pero veía las sendas que Rey tomaba, por donde conducía su cabeza, y el pecho se le llenó de calor con cada una de sus conclusiones.

Rey levantó los ojos, encontrando los de él al otro lado, expectantes. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin apartarle la mirada al demonio que se alzaba ante ella, queriendo preguntarle si estaba listo, si era lo que quería hacer ahora… O si lo dejaban para luego. Y el hecho de que a Kylo le estuvieran preguntando algo así, teniendo en cuenta sus preferencias, su perspectiva y punto de vista, le llenó el depósito de aguante. Porque sabía que con Rey podía estar tranquilo, tener la guardia baja. Y más después de ese pequeño y quizá insignificante gesto para cualquiera… Cualquiera a quien nunca han cuestionado su individualidad. Cualquiera a quien siempre se ha tenido en cuenta. Porque es mecánico, porque es algo que esperas.

Y Kylo llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo bajo un yugo asfixiante. El suficiente tiempo como para dejar de cuestionarse si su perspectiva importaba. Y allí la tenía a ella, sentadita, con la mano quieta, y preguntándole con los ojos si podía abrirle el sello. Si él lo quería. Si estaba preparado.

Tocó su brazo con la garra, acariciándola y recorriéndolo con los ojos a la par que con los dedos, ascendiendo hasta su hombro, luego hasta su mejilla y finalmente a su mirada, encontrándola todavía con una interrogación pendiente de recibir respuesta.

Él por ella era capaz de cruzarse todos los infiernos habidos y por haber.

Y asintió, alzando con sutileza una comisura en lo que Rey bajaba los ojos de nuevo y prosiguió, tranquila.

Sus dedos recorrieron de nuevo cada escarificación, cada relieve, cada volumen y depresión sobre su piel mientras él no perdía detalle de absolutamente nada. De sus dedos, de sus uñas irregulares y poco cuidadas, porque Rey tenía prioridades claras. Porque sabía que prefería trabajar un poco más con el ordenador o leer dos páginas más de ese libro que la tenía abducida, antes que perder esos diez minutos en arreglarse las uñas.

El calor empezó a extenderse por dentro de Kylo, alumbrándose. La suavidad empezó a abrazarle igual que el sutil aroma de un jabón antiguo con el que se lavaba la ropa. Pastilla. Olor a lavanda. El frufrú de las sábanas gruesas, secándose al viento mientras el recuerdo táctil de la luz solar volvía a hacerse presente en su piel a pesar de estar a oscuras. Sin sol. Sin brisa. Sin sábanas tendidas o pastillas de jabón que huelen a lavanda.

" _Niña enamorada, dolor de mujer honrada, guerrera rebelde, imagen de culto. Su nombre, dicho lento, es un pedazo de mar puesto a secar en el camino. Y sus manos eran como los perros que guardan siempre el lecho de un recién nacido._

 _Cierva con mirada de faro, dispuesta a la lucha hasta su último aliento por el niño de sus nanas convertido en pólvora. Todo su amor, en una barricada._

 _El semblante borrado, el mar vacío y el nombre de su hijo, olvidado. Condenada al descreimiento, tiene la mirada llena de cuartos vacíos y sillas desnudas, trenzándose el pelo, mujer de cal y niebla con mil costuras a punto de estallar._

 _Ha olvidado lo que amaba, como el que reza y olvida lo que pedía. Cuando encuentre la ternura, no podrá darla."_

Rey se quedó observando su pecho durante un momento. Esperando el estallido que tardaba en llegar. Kylo se había quedado quieto, congelado. Y su piel quemaba con una calidez agradable.

Le recorrió con la mirada, viéndole mirar a la nada, perdido dentro de sí mismo. Vagando.

Por un momento pensó que lo había hecho mal, que algo había dicho o hecho mal, que en algo se habría confundido. Porque Kylo no reaccionaba, ni dio ningún salto, ni gritó, ni se sujetó la cabeza como si quisiera contener que estallara sobre sus hombros. No. Esta vez se quedó quieto, con los labios entreabiertos, la vista clavada en la pared frente a él, el aire saliéndole casi de forma imperceptible por la nariz.

Y fue a decir algo cuando empezó a sentir a través de él. Primero lavanda. Luego el calor del sol y más tarde el propio de un abrazo. Y un olor que ya había olido antes… Hace poco, muy poco… Y que nada tenía que ver con ese condenado pelirrojo.

Un olor concreto. El mismo que desprendía el papel donde aquella mujer… Esa mujer, había escrito su nombre en un jeroglífico de papiroflexia.

Y también perdió la vista en la nada, adentrándose con él en lo que era una sucesión de recuerdos, suaves, tranquilos. Naranjas.

Una mujer de rostro conocido, años más joven al que Rey tenía en su memoria, sostenía a un niño en brazos, Rey lo veía desde dentro de la perspectiva de su demonio, como desde fuera. Y no hicieron falta más pistas para atar todos los cabos.

Leia reía, jugando con Kylo, quien no se llamaba así entonces, a contar cuántas pecas tenía en la cara y los dibujos que se hacían en ella. Comparándolas con las constelaciones.

Las menudas manos de Kylo, incomparables a lo que tenía ahora por las mismas, volaban ágiles, doblegando un papel a la par que su madre, haciendo con él lo que quisiera, creando formas. Porque Kylo también sabía crear, porque parecía que sólo supiera crear. Y luego los juegos con bloques, apilándolos con la Fuerza.

"Ahora haz un castillo e iremos quitando pieza a pieza" Decía Leia.

"Y a quien se le caiga todo, pierde"

Y la cara de alegría de Kylo cuando le regalaron su primer walkman no tuvo precio. Rey agradeció poder verlo a través de todo aquello. Sintiendo que quizá, esa tercera perspectiva con la que a veces le observaba, se trataba de la propia oscuridad que Kylo cargaba. O quizá… Quizá era buena reconstruyendo recuerdos.

"¿Qué se dice, Ben?"

"Gracias"

Recuerdos pintados con alegría y barnizados ahora con una tristeza nostálgica que amarilleó con el paso del tiempo, oxidándolos, convirtiéndolos tristes. Oscureciéndolos con el paso del tiempo y ahora, que había estado tanto, pero tantísimo tiempo bajo llave, volvían a respirar. Se aireaban con el olor a lavanda y las sábanas al viento como banderas, los abrazos y los achuchones, cuando le dejaba la cara llena de besos para fastidiarle o le subía las persianas de golpe para despertarle. Y el olor a bizcocho el día de su cumpleaños. El tacto suave cuando se cogía de su mano para cruzar la calle. Su sonrisa cuando le miraba. O verla trenzarse el pelo con él sentado en el lavabo.

Rey sonreía, sin contener su emoción, el amor que despedían cada uno de esos gestos. Gestos y muestras de cariño por los que ella se había desvivido y que, sin envidia, recubrían su pecho de ternura. Porque había esperado la violencia, el dolor y la angustia de los sellos anteriores. Incluso se había preparado para sentir miedo ante sus recuerdos ahora que sus mentes estaban inexplicablemente unidas en una conexión que no entendían. Se había preparado para sostenerle. Y se había preparado para lograr su calma cuando el daño volviera a esparcirse por todo su ser.

Porque sus recuerdos negados, hasta el momento, lo único bueno que habían tenido era su recuperación en sí misma, no los recuerdos per sé.

Pero estos recuerdos, con su madre… Ahora Rey entendía porque el sello era más complejo. Es muy fácil alimentar la rabia y el odio. Pero la fuerza de esos recuerdos, el consuelo que hubieran proporcionado, la luz que hubieran extendido cuando la oscuridad le engullera, eran mucho más poderosos de lo que lo sería ningún otro recuerdo, por terrible que fuera.

Eso hubiera sido un inconveniente para el Líder Supremo, no hubiera tenido a la bestia que había hecho de él para sus propósitos. Sólo precisaba de su furia elevada a la máxima potencia. Y le había negado el consuelo más inocente.

Sin recuerdos, buenos o malos, sólo un vacío. Sin tener en cuenta que ese hueco ya tenía el nombre de otros, irremplazables.

Sin embargo, Rey empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho. Era como un ovillo en el esternón, que se deshacía, se enredaba y se apretaba. Y estrangulaba. Como si, de repente, le hubieran quitado toda la paz, como si estuviera nevando y a ella le sangrara la nariz. Como si se hubiera quedado a dormir dentro de una llaga. Le dolía la piel, los nervios eran como ramas secas y sentía ortigas en los ojos. Y cuando los abrió, supo al instante que ese cataclismo no era suyo.

Sus manos volaron hacia su cara, acariciando sus mejillas justo cuando contenía el temblor de su barbilla. Le llamó, en susurros, retirándole el pelo de la cara mientras sus garras se apretaban en la piel de sus caderas. Luego, volvió a llamarle, con los labios pegaditos a los suyos, reclamándole, pidiéndole que volviera a ella.

Sus irises dorados chocaron con sus ojos verdes, dándole de lleno como si fueran flechas. Pero la presión en el pecho no se reducía. Y todo en ella le pedía que parara. O que siguiera. Le miró con los ojos vidriosos, sin llegar a entender su estado hasta que se dio de bruces contra un muro, ese gesto con la mandíbula y sus ojos escapándose hacia el techo mientras su agarre perdía fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de apartarla y darse la vuelta.

Entonces fue cuando ella pudo reconocer esa presa de contención como si fuera suya. Ella, que había aprendido el significado de la palabra fuerza a base de resistir, y resistir. Y continuar, luchar y seguir. Ella, que no tenía tiempo para caerse, había dado con las rodillas en el suelo tantas veces por su propia culpa que reconocía cada grieta en sus muros. Y seguir nunca le ha hecho más fuerte, sólo ha conseguido llenarla de impotencia.

Porque es fácil estar solo. A veces, incluso, es preferible. Pero aceptar que el dolor que sientes es sólo tuyo, que sea lo único que te demuestre que estás vivo, y lo único que te impide vivir. Y que, además, no haya mortal en el mundo que vaya a entenderlo… Eso es estar solo. Y es insoportable.

Dejó de mentirse a sí misma el día que aprendió a llorar.

-Es que no puedo. – Le confesó su demonio, desolado ante ella. Le vio boquear varias veces, cogiendo aire a punto de decir algo sin saber que decir. – Es que no puedo. – Y él le miraba a los ojos, casi arrepentido hasta de sí mismo. Como si fuera más que la abominación de su aspecto, uno que ella adoraba. Como si fuera más horrible por el monstruo en el que le habían convertido al arrebatárselo todo y desollarle hasta el más mínimo sentimiento, hasta que sólo quedó la ira y el dolor. Como si el hecho de que no pudiera mostrar ni una sola de sus emociones más allá de las permitidas, le convirtiera el algo repulsivo. Rey se encontró aferrándose a él mucho antes de que decidiera apartarla, asqueado de sí mismo. - ¿Rey? – Sus garras quisieron soltarla y ella sólo le abrazaba con más fuerza. – Pequeña…

-No eres un monstruo, Kylo. – Le dijo contra la piel del cuello, haciéndole temblar.

-Eso sería anular los cincuenta años de devastación y sangre a mis espaldas, Rey. – Dejó caer las garras de nuevo sobre la espalda de la chica, casi derrotado.

-No fue tu culpa. – Le dijo.

-No me eximas. – Le espetó con rabia, cogiéndola de los costados para apartarla y cuando sus ojos volvieron a chocarse, se dio cuenta de que jamás, jamás podría hacerle daño. Que su elección era la egoísta y que tendrían que arrastrarle antes de permitir que nada le separase de ella. - ¿Qué crees que diría mi madre si lo supiera? – Y ese hilo en su pecho apretó su agarre alrededor de su garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva y respirar al imaginar el espanto en unos ojos que le habían mirado con tanto amor y tanta devoción aunque él lo olvidara.

Le apartó la cara, avergonzado. Vencido bajo su mirada verde al saber que no sería capaz de apartarla. Él no. Tendría que ser ella quien le abandonara, le dijera que se fuera, lejos, muy lejos. Porque él sólo no podría nunca.

Luego sintió de nuevo sus manos en sus mejillas, forzándole de vuelta. Kylo apenas ejerció ninguna resistencia. Pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sólo dejó que su frente se apoyara en la suya y que ella le buscara los labios por un beso que sabía a sal.

-Te dije que no me apartaras la cara, Kylo. Que quiero que me mires, siempre. – "Que existo a través de tu mirada", escuchó él de su pensamiento, uno que se desparramaba sutil y elegante como la caída de un pétalo, de su mente a la suya. - ¿Quieres que te diga que creo que diría tu madre? – No se atrevió a hablar, sólo a alzar la mirada hasta ella. – Que estás vivo. – Le contestó, con un hilillo de voz, incapaz de contener sus propias emociones. – Que es como si hubieras vuelto de la guerra y estás vivo. – Rey volvió a sostenerle la cara cuando la dejó caer como si le pesara. - ¿Acaso has visto lo mismo que yo? Te adora. – Volvió a ver ese temblor en su mandíbula, pero sus ojos, aun con una tristeza infinita, seguían secos. – Daría su vida por ti.

-Eso es horrible. – Le espetó.

-Es tu madre. – Resolvió ella. Era tan simple como eso.

A veces la cosa más simple es aquella que marca la diferencia. A veces el vaso está a una gota de colmarse, a veces una chispa es la que inicia el fuego.

A veces una simple palabra es la que te revienta.

Y Rey empezó a sentir que le había reventado, cuando Kylo volvió a perderse, mirándola sin hacerlo, porque estaba mirándose por dentro. Ese olor a lavanda que iba y venía, desapareciendo para no saturarle pero regresando para recordarle que estaba en su cabeza. Y el ruido de su casa, su antigua casa. La risa de Leia, la forma que tenía de olerle siempre la cabeza cuando terminaba de bañarle. Cuando su piel sólo se cubría de lunares y no de recuerdos permanentes de dolor.

Aquellos tiempos donde su cabeza no era astada ni sus ojos estaban contaminados de oscuridad. Tiempos donde sus manos eran manos y Leia las besaba una y otra vez mientras le repetía que era lo mejor de su vida. Y aun siéndolo, la destrozó por completo.

Rey se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando vio que los ojos del demonio, de su demonio, se humedecían a la velocidad de la luz y bastó un parpadeo para que la primera lágrima, la primera en toda su condenada existencia, rodara mejilla abajo, dispuesta a lanzarse al vacío, siendo su más clara representación.

Rey alzó la mano, posándola en su mejilla, frenando aquella lágrima mientras salía otra y otra. Y él, perdido en su cabeza. Ella, sintiéndolo todo estallar.

No vio venir que Kylo rápidamente apartara la cara, otra vez, dándose la vuelta. Ella gateó tras él, sobre la cama, justo cuando le vio queriendo huir y darle la espalda. Escondiéndose. Con miedo, podía sentirlo como si fuera suyo. Ese miedo automático que sale cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo que no debes, porque supone algo terrible. Una grieta, una debilidad.

Ver a Kylo ocultándose por miedo y vergüenza hacia sí mismo fue la piedra más difícil de tragar de todas las que había tragado. Sobre todo cuando sentía a través de él sus ganas de querer volatilizarse y desaparecer, ocultándose en algún sitio. Igual que hizo ella, escondiéndose bajo la cama.

Rey gateó, quedando a su lado, viéndole querer contenerse. Con sus garras cubriéndose y fue a tocarle pero él volvió a apartarse, saltando, apoyando la espalda en una esquina, acurrucándose allí sentado, deseando desaparecer.

De todos los sellos que llevaban este era el más delicado y complejo, porque Kylo estaba totalmente desbordado. Tanto que parecía no saber qué hacer, o donde centrarse para empezar a canalizar todo lo que sentía. Se le atascaban las emociones en el embudo de su garganta, enmudeciéndole. Esa presión, ese tirón en el cuello de cuando quieres llorar y no puedes, y empiezas a traicionarte porque todo se hace bola. Le escuchó sorber, hundió la cabeza otra vez y volvió a contraerse, como si pudiera atravesar la pared. Y Rey sabía que era un esfuerzo porque le sentía tentado a esfumarse… Y no lo hacía por ella.

Tomó aire desde la cama, sentándose mejor, apoyando los pies en el suelo.

-¿P-puedo acercarme? ¿Me dejas?- Susurró con la cadencia suave de quien pretende ser un refugio.

-No me gusta que me veas así.- Su voz se proyectó con una tonalidad tan oscura que le inspiró frío, levantándole los poros de la piel y provocándole un escalofrío. Se estremeció pero siguió insistiéndole.

-¿Así cómo?

-Débil.- Escupió con despreció, todavía incapaz de alzar la cabeza.- Un lastre.

Y odiaba verle despreciándose, porque para ella en absoluto era así. Y sabía quién tenía la culpa de todo eso. Se preguntaba si Kylo habría llorado alguna vez en todo el tiempo que pasó atado a la correa de castigo del Líder Supremo. Y lo dudaba.

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, plantándose y andando poco a poco hacia él, viendo cómo respondía a sus acciones. Y Kylo ya había dejado de retroceder, queriendo fusionarse con la pared a sus espaldas. Ella doblegó las rodillas paso a paso, quedando a su altura, gateando con sutileza y rogando a la Fuerza que Kylo no volviera a apartarse… Por favor.

-No eres débil por llorar…- Pronunció y se mordió la lengua ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo así cuando ella había pensado lo mismo de sí misma tantas otras veces? Le sintió darse cuenta de ese pensamiento, al otro lado. Cuando sus temblores cesaron.- No lo eres.- Se quedó arrodillada a una distancia respetable, cediéndole su espacio.- Ni tampoco eres menos fuerte por llorar, grandullón…- Tomó aire lentamente, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero Kylo se había silenciado. Y Rey empezaba a temer el hecho de estar agobiándole.- ¿Quieres que… me vaya?

Kylo entonces volvió a sorber y ella vio cómo negaba con la cabeza, aliviándola al instante y dejando escapar el aire que se había aglomerado en su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Kylo?- Preguntó verdaderamente deseosa de poder ayudarle.

Él, como respuesta, extendió la zarpa hacia ella y Rey le miró. No había osado en levantar la cabeza, todavía avergonzado de mostrarse. Así que tomó su mano y Kylo tironeó suave, haciendo que Rey anduviera, de rodillas, en su dirección. Situándose entre sus piernas, haciendo así que abandonara su postura. Y, aún así, seguía cabizbajo.

Rey buscó sus ojos, venciéndose y viendo cómo lágrimas oscuras caían de sus preciosos ojos dorados y negros.

Alzó las manos poco a poco, llevándolas a sus mejillas. Pero Kylo abrazó su cintura y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, humedeciéndola de nuevo y Rey pasaba los dedos una y otra vez por su pelo. Allá venía de nuevo el temblor del llanto, la humedad creció y Kylo volvió a sorber.

Y fue entonces cuando Rey empezó a verle cada vez más… Más… Humano. Desde luego, no un monstruo.

Reposó la mejilla sobre su cabeza, dejando que él se hundiera en su pecho, deseando que encontrara su refugio en ella, mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo, tratando de calmarle. Sintiendo cómo sus garras se aferraban a ella y apretaban su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, cuando ya no corría ni una molécula de aire entre ellos.

No le importó empezar a notar la humedad en su pecho, a través de la tela de la camiseta. Ella misma sentía todos los motivos por los que tenía, necesitaba y debía llorar. Eran demasiados años, demasiadas pesadillas, demasiada lucha. Y por cada vez que sentía que sus garras se apretaban en torno a ella, deseaba estar ahí siempre que la necesitara, daba igual de lo que les deparase el final de todo aquello. Sentía que ese era su lugar tanto como las veces en las que se había refugiado en él, que se había sentido segura con sus brazos a su alrededor y su mirada fiera protegiéndola de todo.

Esparció besos diminutos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus temblores se reducían poco a poco. No le soltó de todos modos, ni él aflojó su agarre. Y cuando notó que le tranquilizaba escuchar el latir calmado de su corazón, sonrió contra su pelo, dejando un sendero de besos a lo largo de sus cuernos, como si sus labios quisieran grabar cada muesca en su huella. Le fascinó sentir que su corazón también lograba simular su pulso, hasta que parecía que latían al mismo tiempo. Y luego se quedó muy quieta, cogiendo aire profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Un momento de calma que hizo que su cuerpo pareciera llenarse de agua tibia, sin saber quién de los dos sostenía a quién.

Fue él quien lo sintió antes que ella misma. A Rey se le empezaban a dormir las piernas y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta, arrullada por su respiración tranquila, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormirse, el mismo estado de calma al que había llegado él aun mientras le ardían los ojos. Se levantó con ella en brazos y se dirigió a la cama, hundiendo las rodillas en el colchón hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados.

-No, no, no, no. – Dijo muy rápido Rey, haciendo que él se frenara en seco antes de volver a abrazarla. – Espera. – Se irguió, colocó las almohadas sobre el cabecero, apoyándose en ellas y entonces, sí, le miró, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. – Ven aquí. – Kylo le sostuvo la mirada, expectante, antes de sonreír un poquito.

Y luego, se tumbó sobre ella, reposando la cabeza de nuevo sobre su pecho, escuchando el latir de su corazón, dejando que su pulso constante fuera el compás del suyo, tranquilizador, mientras sus dedos volvían a peinar su melena y cerraba los ojos.

Sin embargo, Kylo no podía. Sentía cómo le escocían sus orbes y si los cerraba, era peor.

-¿Cómo es ella? – Escuchó Rey a Kylo preguntarle, haciendo que abriera los ojos y bajara la mirada hacia él, buscando la más mínima señal sobre su ánimo. Cuando encontró su calma, sonrió, recorriendo con el pulgar el surco de la cicatriz que fragmentaba su cara.

-Bellísima. – Le contestó, rápida al recordar su primera impresión al verla. El vestido blanco del hospital y su larguísima trenza entrecana. Y su cara limpia, sus ojos despiertos. Kylo podía verla a través de ella. – Y muy fuerte. – Le aseguró. Porque en su memoria aun veía la templanza de su mirada, su porte elegante y sus manos ágiles, retorciendo papelitos con una chispa de Fuerza mientras sus dedos se movían en una réplica del mismo baile.

-No parece enloquecida. – Murmuró Kylo.

-No lo está. – Le confirmó ella. – Y tiene mucho genio. – Rememoró con una sonrisa. – No sé cuántas veces habrá burlado a los cuidadores, enfermeros y doctores pero… - Se quedó un momento callada. – Parecía estar esperando.

-¿A qué?

-Una señal. – Le sintió fruncir el ceño. – De cualquier tipo. – Luego, le sintió reacomodarse, volver a aferrarse a ella. – Cuando me senté ante ella, ni siquiera pareció verme. Pero reconoció el color del talismán. – Se relamió, incapaz de descifrar la marabunta de emociones que se amontonaban en Kylo, e incapaz de filtrarlas por él. Sólo esperaba no estar jodiendo nada. – Se puso hecha una furia cuando te llamé Kylo. – Y de todas esas emociones, Rey vio cómo el arrepentimiento y la culpa pesaban mucho más.

-Debí buscarla en cuanto pude, no dejarla abandonada, pudriéndose en un sitio así.

-¿Y si eso la hubiera puesto en peligro, Kylo? – Todo dentro de él se quedó quieto y callado. – Ese lugar ha evitado que ese… Líder Supremo – Y no pudo evitar el tono de repugnancia y desprecio al mentarle, haciendo que Kylo sonriera un poquito, viéndola capaz de enfrentarse a un ser tan horrible sólo por él. Por ilusorio que fuera. – la encontrara y se le ocurriera usarla para hacerte daño. – Tragó saliva. – Más del que hacía. – Descartó eso de su mente, no quería imaginarle así. Pero sobre todo, no quería compadecerle, no cuando se había mostrado tan fuerte bajo años y años de tortura. Merecía más que su compasión, su admiración. – Eso la ha mantenido viva. Igual que a ti. Y no puede ser casual. Aun tenéis que encontraros.

-No puede verme así, no puede ver en qué me he convertido, pequeña. No quiero que sea eso lo que vea. – La manita de Rey sobre mejilla, recorriéndole los rasgos, desde las sienes hasta el mentón, le frenaron.

-Si te viera, vería a su hijo, Kylo. – Le peinó la melena detrás de las orejas y sonrió tierna al verlas. – Se quemó las manos por sacarte del fuego, daba igual el resultado. Y estoy segura de que sabrá verte más allá de los cuernos, las garras y los ojos. – Acarició su ceja y le pasó la yema del dedo por el puente de la nariz. – Tienes los mismos lunares que entonces. – Le vio alzar los ojos hasta mirarla a ras de sus cejas. Ese gesto que conseguía deshacerla como un cubito de hielo al sol. – Más allá de los daños, de los golpes que nos moldean, de las pesadillas y los hechos que nos deforman, más allá de los actos que viven a través de nosotros, siempre serás el nombre que tu madre eligió para ti antes de que abrieras los ojos. Eso no es negociable.

No era una sugerencia, ni algo dicho al azar. Precisamente, y con todas las de la ley, en absoluto era negociable.

Rey fue contundente hasta el punto en el que Kylo se tomó un momento, analizándolo en silencio, mirándola por un último segundo antes de desviar la vista hacia un lado, re-analizándolo todo otra vez. Temeroso de que se le estuviera escapando algo, algo que le aparecería más adelante, una vez la ilusión le hubiera invadido por completo, para estallarle en la cara, haciendo aparecer en humo un cartel de "sorpresa" que sería de todo menos algo agradable. No le gustaba ilusionarse en vano, a nadie le gusta. Menos todavía si llevas más tiempo del que eres consciente sabiendo que la ilusión por algo es un hecho que te han negado desde fuera. Y Kylo se había tragado todo eso y más, mucho más.

La mano de Rey, peinándole, le devolvió de golpe al ahora, junto a ella, volviendo a conducir la mirada a aquellos ojos verdes, manchados de marrón… ¿O eran marrones manchados de verde? Era absurdo buscar la respuesta ¿Acaso un bosque es marrón con verde? ¿O verde con marrón? Daba lo mismo. Sus ojos eran un bosque precioso y a él le encantaba perderse allí dentro.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Rió ella, haciendo que el aire que se le escapaba le golpeara en la cara, siendo la última y definitiva cuerda que le amarraba a ese momento compartido. Rey volvió a peinarle, pasando la mano en medio de sus cuernos y doblegando el brazo para sortearlos y seguir con su tarea, intentando abarcar todo el pelo que sus dedos le permitieran.

-¿Lo dices porque lo sabes y quieres que te lo explique…?- Ella terminó el recorrido, llegando a su nuca y descendiendo la mano a lo largo de su cuello, posándola sobre su pecho, otra vez. Mirándole con la cabeza ladeada. Kylo tomó aire, hinchándose y cerrando sus ojos.- Joder, me escuecen…- Apartó sus zarpas de ella, llevándose los nudillos a los ojos, frotándolos e intentando relajar el dolor que le pinzaba el nervio con especial dedicación.- Me duelen mucho…

-Y más que te van a doler si no paras.- Ella sostuvo sus muñecas y jaló de ellas, suave, apartándolas de él e impidiendo que se hiciera daño.- Deberías…- Se quedó a mitad, pensando. Y perdió el hilo en definitiva cuando Kylo abrió sus ojos, capturándola como una trampa en la que a ella le encantaba dejarse caer. El ámbar de su iris se había enrojecido por los bordes, contaminando el amarillo puro que ella diferenciaría de cualquier otro que le presentaran. La neblina de las pupilas del demonio se removía, nerviosa y perturbada. Era un prodigio de la Fuerza y agradecía poder disfrutar de él.- Quédate aquí un segundo…- Se removió, intentando salir de la cama, Kylo le concedió el poder salir y ella corrió al baño, dando al interruptor de la luz que, a pesar de no darle de lleno, irritó un poco más los ojos del demonio, quién los cerró de golpe.

Escuchó un grifo abrirse y cerrarse rápido. De nuevo las pisadas de su pequeña, descalzas y sonoras, golpeando el parqué para volver con él al tiempo que apagaba la luz y volvía a subirse a la cama, recolocándose junto a él.

-No los abras…- Le sugirió mientras le pasaba una toalla humedecida por sus párpados. Kylo al principio dio un respingo y Rey suavizó aún más su toque.- Te aliviará.

-Está un poco frío…- Anotó en voz alta.

-Hará que se te baje la hinchazón.- Y dio toques suaves, limpiándole y relajándole mientras ella empezaba a dudarlo.- ¿Te gusta?- Kylo gruñó de forma sutil, confirmándolo. Y ella dejó escapar el aire, tranquila.- Sienta bien ¿A que sí?- Las manos de Kylo, enroscándose en su cintura, le confirmaron que sí.

Rey se atrevió a sostenerle el rostro con la otra mano, apenas posándola en su mejilla, siendo el perfecto contraste al frío del agua con el que había humedecido la toalla. Daba toques con ella y otras veces sólo arrastraba la tela por su cara, limpiándole con sumo cuidado. Surcando la cicatriz y luego la parte baja de sus cuernos, justo donde nacían, para luego desandar el camino que había hecho, bajando por su marca, aquella que llevaba su nombre de forma implícita. Recordando fugazmente cómo le estrelló el cucharón en la cara, defendiéndose de él cuando Kylo jamás osaría tocarla para hacerle daño.

Y ahora estaba limpiándole. Descubriéndole a su demonio otra forma de acariciar.

Kylo se dejaba hacer, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras ella seguía pasándole la toalla por el cuello, siguiendo el camino que dictaba su cicatriz. Luego por los escritos en relieve, luego sobre la marca del sello.

Kylo jamás pensó que el frío le fuera a gustar tanto.

Sin darse cuenta empezó con ese ronroneo que era música para los oídos de Rey, sintiéndole retumbar bajo ella y cayendo, poco a poco, a su lado. Ejerciendo menos fuerza, tumbándose sobre ella en lo que Rey ascendía de nuevo por sus escritos, llegando a su hombro. Y cuando apartó la toalla, dispuesta a retirarla, le descubrió dormido sobre ella en un acto valiente.

Confiar es ser valiente. Y se puede confiar de muchas formas. Kylo había llorado, confiándole sus lágrimas. Se había dejado cuidar, confiándole su suerte. Y ahora dormitaba sobre ella, manteniendo un ronroneo suave que poco a poco iba disipándose.

Y le estaba confiando tantas cosas sólo con eso que le habría encantado despertarle y decirle que era de todo menos débil.

Pero decidió acomodarse, abrazarle y aspirar su aroma, deseando poder ver en un olfateo todo lo que Kylo intuía cuando él lo hacía.

En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos mientras una tormenta empezaba a oírse a lo lejos, meciéndoles. Sin pensar en que no sabía lo que sentía por él pero era parecido a lo que debía sentir el agua por la tierra.

Con la lluvia, la primera gota desea filtrarse y saciar la sed. Incluso cuando su calor la obliga a evaporarse, se queda esperando paciente y vertiginosamente el momento justo para dejarse caer de nuevo.

Así de fuerte le encantaba oler a él, a tierra mojada, irreversible.


	24. 24 La Torre

**24\. La Torre**

Pocas veces podía asegurar que había dormido tan, pero tan bien. Y es que escaseaban tanto que podía incluso contarlas con los dedos de una mano. O garras, en su caso.

Decir "hoy he dormido bien" era algo que Kylo no solía hacer con frecuencia porque o no dormía muchas veces o, en caso de hacerlo, "bien" no era un adjetivo que pudiera usar nunca para describir su reposo. Ni tan siquiera el letargo le había resultado algo agradable o algo que le supusiera un descanso, pues el hierro que le apresaba sumado a todo lo que sentía a su alrededor a través de la Fuerza, su cabeza dando vueltas a lo mismo de siempre, una y otra vez, sin él poder hacer nada para evitarlo, había sido de todo menos un descanso y mucho menos algo que pudiera decir que había estado bien. Porque en su vida pocas cosas habían estado bien y lo poco que había estado bien, se lo habían bloqueado. Impidiéndole así acceder durante su cesación a un solo recuerdo que le supusiera un alivio, una balsa que le mantuviera a flote un ratito en esa tormenta en la que se había visto atrapado.

Y un día todo el tormento desapareció de golpe justo cuando ella se atrevió a tocarle, confundiéndole con un muerto en su primer encuentro. Despertándole de su quietud y revolviéndoselo todo. Su cabeza, sus expectativas, sus prejuicios, sus emociones, su personalidad impuesta, sus funciones… Todo.

Rey le había alborotado por completo y, sinceramente, cada segundo en el infierno había valido la pena por estar ahora con ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos pesados y llenos de arena. Liberó a la chica de una de sus garras y se frotó la cara como pudo, todavía sintiendo réplicas de la apertura del sello. Demasiadas emociones contrastadas con todo lo que él conocía. Demasiado cariño, demasiado… Demasiado.

Había sido demasiado pero Rey había conseguido que lo afrontara y que no se le viniera todo encima ahora, que estaban tan cerca… Pero ¿Cerca de qué, exactamente? Abrazó de nuevo su cintura, atrayéndola a él y pensando en que estaban a un sello de quizá ponerle fin a todo. Ponerle fin de una forma terrible, quizá, o de una forma que estuviera "bien".

Soltó aire por la nariz. Una mierda.

A él pocas cosas le salían bien.

Y esta no iba a ser una excepción… Pero tenía tantas ganas de ser liberado, tantas ganas de quitarse aquel jodido collar que le habían puesto en el cuello, apretándoselo hasta casi asfixiarle, que se sentía fatal consigo mismo cuando se encontraba planteándose alargarlo todo un poco más sólo por estar con ella. Sentía que se traicionaba y que traicionaba a muchas cosas a las que era incapaz de ponerle nombre, pero la idea de perderlo todo y quedarse flotando en el aire tras hacerse uno con la Fuerza empezaba a dejar de parecerle algo atractivo.

Su pequeña, removiéndose bajo su agarre, fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de su cabeza y volver a la tierra con ella. A ese momento, bajo la fortaleza que eran esas sábanas, cubriéndoles y aislándoles. Solo ellos dos y nada más.

Al menos hasta que Rey se despertara, viera la hora en el reloj, se frotara la cara en lo que le daba un beso a él y se metía en el baño, preparándose para un nuevo día de trabajo. Verla marchar a sus obligaciones era algo que le dolía, porque si le pasaba algo él no podía hacer nada a menos que destruyera esa casa que, por lo que leía en ella, a Rey le había costado un montón conseguirla.

Y entonces él se resignaba, quedándose dando vueltas por la casa, a veces cacharreando con el portátil, otras tantas tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, oliéndola a través de su recuerdo impregnado en las telas de la sábana. Recordándola siempre, en su cabeza, hasta que escuchaba las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura, avisándole que ya estaba de vuelta otra vez y a él el día se le había pasado con un chasquido. A veces tenía la suerte de su parte.

Se reacomodó con ella, ronroneando otra vez sin darse cuenta, justo cuando Rey despertó una de sus manitas y empezó a acariciarle con una suavidad pasmosa. Pasando los dedos por su pecho, bajando por su tripa y de nuevo subiendo, torturándole sin darse cuenta. Y él encantado de que lo hiciera.

Ojalá le torturara un poco más.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le susurró, todavía en sueños, captando su total atención.- ¿Estás mejor?- Parecía preocupada.

-Gracias a ti lo estoy, pequeña.- Y la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, con los ojos todavía cerrados, fue el mejor "buenos días" que le había dicho nunca.- Me cuidas muy bien.- Le concedió, bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en la suya. Conduciendo los ojos a la mesita de noche y observando con horror el reloj.- Me duele decir esto pero como no te metas prisa llegarás tarde.

-Hoy no llego tarde.- Abrió los ojos al fin, desperezándose.- Hoy… -Estiró la mano hacia la silla donde estaban sus pertenencias, atrayendo su teléfono móvil con la Fuerza. Reacomodándose y sentándose, apoyada en el cabezal igual que él.- Hoy es festivo.- Se frotó un ojo en lo que comprobaba lo que decía. Kylo se quedó un segundo mirando a la nada.- Sí, correcto.- Sonrió, bloqueando la pantalla y dejando el teléfono sin ganas sobre la mesita, tras apagarlo. Lo que menos quería eran llamaditas para quedar con quien fuera. Quería descansar y volvió a tumbarse. Pero un torrente de ideas ya había arrasado la mente de Kylo, quien observó a su pequeña con mirada lupina.

-¿Así que hoy…? –Ronroneó mientras se recolocaba sobre ella, acariciando su mejilla con la nariz.- ¿…te tengo en casa todo el día?- Descendió hasta su cuello y pudo escucharla reír.- ¿Toda para mí?

-Bueno, a ver…- Rió de nuevo, quedándose boca arriba, en contacto total con él, quién ya había apoyado ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, suspendido encima de ella.- Dame un poco para mí también. No seas avaricioso.- Kylo alzó una ceja y Rey se perdió ya de buena mañana, sin su té matutino que le ayudaba a conectar sus neuronas, en aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con admiración.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras, pequeña.- Descendió su cuerpo poco a poco, apoyándose en ella sin aplastarla. Pretendiendo que le sintiera por entero. Y vaya si lo consiguió…- Todo lo que quieras.

-¿Todo? – Preguntó aun adormilada y evitando que su mente fuera por derroteros más tristes. - ¿Y si te pidiera que me hicieras la cena todos los días? – Se estiró cuando larga era, desperezándose, disfrutando de la sensación de verse tan suavemente atrapada entre el colchón y su demonio.

-Lo haría. – Le concedió él, embebiéndose de sus gestos, sin poder evitar sonreír. Porque iba a atesorar sus mañanas con ella.

-¿Y si… - Ladeó la cabeza, pícara, mientras una de sus garras se movía hasta que sintió sus nudillos acariciar su mejilla con cuidado, esperando. – te pidiera… - Contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió su afilada garra rozarle el cuello. Y no sentía ningún miedo, aunque debiera tenerlo. Sentía muchas otras cosas. – todo el chocolate que pudieras darme?

-Te traería un manjar diferente cada día. – Contestó, mientras sus nudillos viajaban por sus clavículas, sin apartarle la mirada de la cara. – Pero con una condición. – La vio sonreír, esperándoselo. Y dando un respingo cuando él adivinó sus pezones bajo la camiseta que aun cubría su cuerpo, haciendo que ese pequeño pellizco elevara sus caderas y les hiciera sisear a los dos por el roce.

-¿Y esa condición es…? – Le instó a seguir la chica, llevando sus manos a su nuca y enredando sus dedos con sus mechones negros mientras separaba sus rodillas un poco más para que él pudiera acercarse más, aun más, a ella.

-Que toda la comida que yo te dé… - Se vio interrumpido por el suave ondear de sus caderas. Completamente desnuda bajo la camiseta. Suave, tierna y desnuda. Su sensibilidad rozándose implacable y lenta contra él. Y podía olerla, podía sentirla. Casi intuía ya el calor que le abrazaría.

-¿Sí? – Le devolvió ella de nuevo al momento, con la manita en su mejilla, una sonrisa en la cara y otro contoneo en sus caderas.

\- Toda la comida que te dé… - Reanudó él, inclinándose aun más sobre ella, apretando más su cuerpo contra el suyo, reduciendo su baile, hasta quedar pegadito a sus labios. – Debes tomarla desnuda y sobre mis rodillas. – Le susurró antes de besarla.

Sus labios, tan tiernos y suaves como ella, dándole la bienvenida, los buenos días y la vida. Porque con cada beso sentía que recuperaba un pedacito de su alma. Sentía que podía no ser el monstruo que él veía en sí mismo y llegar a ser el hombre que ella se merecía.

Con cada beso sentía que todo él se resquebrajaba y la luz que salía de sus grietas era ella, inundando su oscuridad. Sus besos, sanando cada parte de él. Y cuando se hundía en su boca y le robaba el sabor, jugaba con su lengua y le quitaba el aliento, casi podía engañarse a sí mismo y creerla cuando decía que podía, no sólo liberarle, sino salvarle.

Como si hubiera algo en él digno de ser salvado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, escapándose de su beso para coger aire. Pero él no abandonó su piel, demasiado ocupado en unir su huella con la de sus labios.

-Trato hecho. – Susurró ella contra su pelo cuando él llegó a su cuello, lamiéndole las pecas antes de pellizcarla entre sus dientes, marcándola ligeramente, haciendo que ella jadeara con aquel aguijonazo, su pequeña dentellada de dolor seguida de un beso que sellaba el trato con una señal roja y violeta. - ¿Y si… - Retomó la chica su juego, flexionando las rodillas para abrazarle las caderas y que no pudiera escaquearse de su provocación, sintiendo el modo en el que se contenía para no tomarla tan salvajemente como su cuerpo le pedía y haciendo que Rey sonriera ante su cuidado.

-Hmmmm… - Tarareó, haciendo que Rey sintiera esa misma vibración contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que él intensificaba sus movimientos, frotándose contra ella, añadiendo la presión justa como para hacerle perder el hilo hasta que Kylo alzó la cabeza ante ella y su garra acunó con cuidado su mentón, centrándola de nuevo en él. - ¿Y si?

-¿Y si te pidiera… - Kylo volvió a moverse contra ella, presionando su dureza contra su sensibilidad, haciéndola jadear y arquear el cuello aun atrapada en la presa de su garra. – si te pidiera que me dejaras probar una cosa? – Eso hizo que Kylo se detuviera sobre ella.

-¿Una fantasía, pequeña? – Ella le miró de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su centro se apretaba en torno a nada y luego trataba de relajarse. Y su tono, la manera en la que hablaba con ella, no ayudaba. Pero se obligó a asentir, tragando saliva. – Todas las que quieras. – Le concedió, apresado en su mirada verde, entre expectante y temerosa. No podía ser tan terrible.

-¿Las que quiera? – Quiso asegurarse, sin poder evitar que sus caderas volvieran a buscarle, viendo cómo sus ojos dorados se cerraban un instante antes de volver a ella.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, pequeña? – Y cuando vio lo que ella le proyectaba, dejó caer la frente sobre su pecho, cogiendo aire, tratando de mantenerse muy quieto sobre ella con el miedo de estar a punto de romper los pantalones.

Kylo no respondió, se quedó ahí, en esa posición, como dándose fuerzas para moverse. Porque se sentía incapaz de permitir que su calor no estuviera en perpetuo contacto con él, que ella no rozara su humedad contra él, mostrándole cuánto le necesitaba. Pero era su fantasía y él quería cumplir con una devoción muy lejana a su condición de demonio, simplemente porque ella se lo pedía y él quería dárselo.

Cogió aire profundamente y llevó las garras hacia sus muslos, apretando su carne, hasta que llegó a sus rodillas y las apartó de sí, liberándose de ese cepo en el que él tan a gusto se mantenía cuanto ella quisiera. Y cuando ella le dejó, quejándose por la distancia que él ponía, se dejó caer a su lado, bocarriba, invirtiendo sus posiciones y dejando que ella se sentara sobre él, martirizándole aun más de lo que ya había estado haciendo. Y encantado con ello.

-Entonces… - Empezó ella, reacomodándose sobre él y haciendo que cogiera aire entre dientes al sentirla por completo. - ¿me dejas hacerlo? – Quiso asegurarse.

-He dicho "lo que quieras". – Le dijo, extendiendo los brazos hasta que sus zarpas se hundieron suave y cuidadosamente entre los mechones de su pelo, y la atrajo hacia él, inclinándola. – Es irrevocable. – Le aseguró. Y era la primera vez en toda su existencia que no le sugerían nada que él no quisiera dar.

Ella cubrió sus garras con sus manitas, besándole, sus labios distrayéndole mientras le hacía apartarlas de ella. Y cuando creía que iba a dirigirlas hacia sus caderas, se vio con las garras sobre su cabeza. Sonrió, encantado por cómo se sentía sus pequeñas manos incapaces de cubrir sus muñecas. Y luego… Luego sintió una calidad luminosa saliendo de sus dedos. Como un hilo de plata que se entrelazaba hasta esposarle. No había previsto esta parte de su fantasía.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse. Toda su excitación, no siendo poca ni sutil, suspendida en vilo por el nudo que ahora le sostenía. La mirada brillante que ella le dedicó al ver el resultado de sus garras negras atadas sobre su cabeza y él expectante, le hizo mantenerse en suspenso. Verla alzarse semidiosa sobre él y quitarse ese pedazo de tela que la cubría, que no le hacía justicia y le había empezado a molestar, mostrándose por entero ante él, hizo que le mereciera la pena.

O eso creía. Porque los picos respingones de su pecho realmente parecían llamar por él, por su atención y sus cuidados. Aunque fuera con sus garras. Y cuando ella plantó sus manitas sobre su pecho, él se mantuvo. Rey le sentía como un animal salvaje, que jamás domaría, pero que estaba tratando de comportarse. No supo qué parte de todo eso le enterneció más.

Rey descendió, quedando cerca, muy cerca de sus labios, provocándole y centrándole en ella, como si no lo estuviera ya. Hizo ademán de descender para sellar sus labios otra vez y cuando le vio moverse para adelantar el momento, se retiró un poco, haciéndose inaccesible. Kylo la miró con rabia y ella bajó a su barbilla, pasándole la lengua hasta el labio superior y apartándose, cayendo a su cuello.

Le había escuchado dándole permiso para torturarle más en su cabeza, y vaya que se lo había cogido con ganas. Surcando sus tendones con lentitud, con cuidado, embebiéndose de él, de su sabor, de su calidez, notándole y reanudando el movimiento de sus caderas, ondulante.

Kylo, por otra parte, clavó la vista al techo cuando Rey desapareció de su campo visual, pero no le estaba sirviendo de mucho. Su cabeza, ahora más abierta después de todas las aperturas de sellos, viajaba veloz, saltando de una experiencia a otra. Optó al fin por otro camino y cerró los ojos antes de soltar el aire poco a poco. Lo sentía, había algo oscuro expandiéndose dentro de él, como una gota de tinta negra que acaba de caer en el centro de un vaso de agua limpia e impoluta. Tomó aire, hinchándose, conteniéndose… Y Rey lo confundía con otro tipo de reacciones. Recreándose y animándose, sintiéndose halagada por todas y cada una de ellas. Tanto que no dudó en pinzarle el cuello con los dientes, mordiéndole suave.

Y el gesto consiguió que Kylo moviera los brazos y Rey, en reacción, alzó levemente la mano, aumentando la concentración de Fuerza y reteniéndole en el sitio. Quieto… E inmóvil.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, y no la vio, no la encontró porque estaba oculta, sumergida en su cuello atendiéndole. Dándole una serie de estímulos que Kylo, debido al acelerado funcionamiento de su cabeza, estaba tardando en procesar y por tanto sentir. Apretó las garras e intentó zafarse pero Rey volvió a sostenerle mientras sacaba la lengua y recorría en ascenso, dirigiéndose a su oído.

-Quieto…- Ordenó en un susurró cadente.

Y le afincó más en la cama, apresándole con un poco más de Fuerza, apenas nada en comparación a otras veces en las que Kylo había experimentado estar inmovilizado por algo semejante… Y el problema residía ahí, en eso mismo. Kylo no era la primera vez que se encontraba inmovilizado por la Fuerza, y lo peor es que cada vez que forcejeaba y veía que no podía soltarse, los recuerdos en su cabeza le golpeaban con más y más fuerza, igual que habían hecho con él en un pasado al que ahora había regresado sin apenas esfuerzo.

Tomó aire otra vez, cegándose. Viendo únicamente aquellos recuerdos reproducirse en bucle, sin descanso, los tenía demasiado frescos. O acaso no curaron bien. Fuera lo que fuera, le estaba alterando de forma progresiva. Y ella, sin querer, malinterpretándolo todo.

Otro forcejeo, otro suave apretón. Una risita socarrona por parte de Rey, quién no se había apartado de su carne, otra exhalación de Kylo, otra malinterpretación. Otro mordisco, otro jadeo dolorido por el recuerdo y entonces, cuando Rey se levantó para observarle, Kylo estaba tan asustado, tan perdido, que por inercia se accionó en defensa propia. Como tantas otras veces le había sucedido, desencadenando un castigo peor.

Se zafó del agarre de Rey y la impulsó con la Fuerza, apartándola y haciendo que se precipitara de espaldas, cayendo sobre el colchón. Y él, aturdido, encogiéndose apoyado en el cabecero, queriendo traspasar la pared y observando a todas partes mientras se acariciaba las muñecas.

Rey se arrodilló rápidamente, mirándole tan asustado que ella se asustó en consecuencia. Mirando a sus espaldas por si Kylo había visto algo allí detrás que ella hubiera pasado por alto, pero no encontró nada. Regresó los ojos a él, quien miraba sin mirar, de nuevo perdiéndose dentro de sí mismo. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de todo.

Rey gateó con cautela, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto?- Su susurro, su vocecita acariciándole. Rey se acercó lo suficiente como para percibir el golpeteo descompasado de su corazón acelerado, su respiración arrítmica, y su cabeza revolucionada, trabajando a más velocidad de la que debería, tanto que Rey no era capaz de ver nada con claridad.

Millones de recuerdos concatenándose dentro de él. Pero todos desteñían dolor y manchaban con sangre.

Rey pudo hasta olerlo y puso una mueca desagradable mientras soltaba aire con fuerza, desviando su mirada y bajando ahora los ojos a las muñecas de su demonio. Kylo no paraba de acariciárselas en un ademán nervioso por intentar situarse en el ahora. Y ella alzó la mano, con cautela, hasta dar con su piel, trayéndole de vuelta. Parpadeó y focalizó sus ojos ambarinos en ella.

-Kylo…- Y pareció regresar poco a poco, dejando de frotar sus muñecas.- ¿Kylo…?

-Perdóname, pequeña.- Se atrevió a decir rápidamente, intentando alejarla de lo que había pasado como si quisiera que lo olvidara.- Me he abstraído un momento.- Rey ladeó la cabeza, dudándolo y Kylo rebajó su discurso.- Ven aquí…- Giró su mano, atrapando ahora una de sus manitas y cuando jaló, Rey se mantuvo firme, inmóvil. Mirándole y cargando de dudas sus gestos.- Ven…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Mentira.- La respuesta fue rápida. Y Kylo enmudeció tan de golpe como la escuchó.

Le vio bajar los ojos a enlace de sus manos, ninguno se atrevía a soltarse. Kylo el que menos, temeroso de haber salido de sus recuerdos por su agarre. Si la soltaba, volvería a caerse. Y no lo quería… Una calidez inesperada se posó sobre su mejilla, devolviéndole al ahora, alzando los ojos a ella, quién le miraba con todas las dudas posibles.

-¿No te gustaba?- Él abrió la boca para responder, y lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido qué decir. Porque le gustaba pero a la vez no. Y todo era un mar de dudas tan inmenso como era su interior. Joder, se sentía tan complicado que temía molestar a Rey…- No te gustaba.- Sentenció ella.

-No, no… -Se apresuró.- Bueno… No lo sé.- Decidió concedérselo. Y ella relajó la postura, mirándole y deseando que prosiguiera, dispuesta a escucharle. Él tomó aire, organizando sus recuerdos y decidiendo cómo empezar pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-¿Te gustaba al principio? –Decidió ayudarle al ver que él sólo se enredaba más. Y le vio asentir.

-Al principio sí. Sí, me gustaba.- Ella asintió también con la cabeza, sin apartarle los ojos.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Luego…?- Era el momento de ser valiente, como ella le había dicho que le gustaba que fuera. Ella le motivaba a ser valiente en un campo que jamás se habría imaginado que podría serlo.- Luego te he perdido de vista…- Rey achicó los ojos, sintiendo que se perdía.- Cuando me has besado el cuello.- Y boqueó al recordarlo.- Quiero…

-Quieres mirarme siempre.- Recordó aquel día que le dijo la misma frase. Siempre mirándola, a Kylo le encantaba observarla aunque estuviera haciendo nada. Le gustaba mirar cómo comía, le gustaba ver cómo se vestía, cómo se arreglaba. Cómo dormía y cómo se tocaba.- Lo siento…

-No, no. No tienes que sentir nada, Rey.- Retomó y se sintió como la contradicción más grande de la galaxia. Ni él mismo se aclaraba con lo que quería. Alzó ambas manos y se sostuvo sus propios cuernos, bajando la cabeza, analizándose rápidamente mientras ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- He recordado situaciones en las que… Estuve un poco así.

-¿Así?- Ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Inmóvil?- Kylo asintió.

-Y, a diferencia de ahora… No me gustaba lo que me estaban haciendo.- Rey dejó caer su mandíbula por la impresión. Casi se da un golpe en su frente, dándose un toque de atención ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada?- No te tortures, Rey, no es culpa tuya…- Intentó tranquilizarla cuando empezó sentir que su aura se alteraba al otro lado.- Siento haberte empujado…

-Y yo haberte incomodado…- Se adelantó un poco, mirándole mientras él también la miraba. A Rey le encantaba que pese a estar desnuda ante él, Kylo la miraba siempre a los ojos.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo voy a hacer de todas formas.- Susurró y Kylo abrió sus brazos, atrayéndola en un abrazo.

Joder, sentía que lo había estropeado todo, como cuando se corrió él primero… O como aquella primera vez, cuando los preservativos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan especialito? ¿Tan… inútil?

-No eres especialito… - susurró ella.- Kylo cerró los ojos con Fuerza. Joder, no quería su lástima.- Ni vas a tener mi lástima…

-Para…- Gruñó entre dientes. Y ella sonrió de medio lado, ahora podría figurarse lo que ella sentía al principio, cuando no era capaz de "pensar más bajito".- Lo siento.

-Deja de decir eso…- Se incorporó, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a su oído.- Y déjame ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?- Preguntó, curiosísimo.- ¿En qué?

-En eso… En lo de antes…- Ella se separó un poco, tomando distancia.- ¿Quieres que probemos otra cosa?

-¿Otra fantasía?

-No, la misma.- Kylo ladeó la cabeza.- Decías que te gustaba ¿No?- Él asintió con ciertas dudas.

-Al principio.- Rey se relamió.

-¿Qué ha sido lo que menos te gustaba?-Intentaba no sentirse ridícula. Pocas veces había hablado con sus anteriores parejas acerca de lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba. Sencillamente dejaban que se intuyera… Pero Kylo había venido a ser la excepción y ella iba a poner de su parte para que lo fuera en todos los sentidos.

-Cuando me apretabas. Reteniéndome.- Ella asintió.

-A mí es que a veces me gusta… Pensaba que a ti te pasaría igual.- Él negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

-Parece ser que no.- Rey asintió y él vio cómo se le entristecía la mirada. Y no quería, en absoluto quería, dejar de jugar con ella. Se adelantó un paso, apoyando una de sus zarpas en el colchón, sosteniéndose.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

-Quiero… Quiero apresarte las manos.- Él asintió.- Y quiero que me dejes hacerte cosas mientras no dejas de mirarme.- Rey tomó aire.- Así sabrás que soy yo en todo momento. Porque yo no quiero hacerte daño, Kylo.- Un calor potente se afincó en su pecho, calentándole. Ella, tan bonita, consolándole de aquella manera. El demonio volvió a asentir, notando que se estaba reencauzando la situación.- ¿Te… apetece?- Y él terminó de adelantarse.

-Sí, claro que sí. – Llevó la garra con cuidado hasta su nuca, acercándola a él hasta que su nariz rozó con la suya y sus manitas volvieron a apoyarse sobre su pecho. Y ella le miraba aun interrogante, expectante. – Sí. – Reafirmó en un susurro contra sus labios. – Contigo todo, pequeña. – Y Kylo pudo ver el brillo derretido en su mirada, esa ternura que le anulaba los sentidos mucho más que cualquier cárcel de hierro, antes de que ladeara la cabeza y le atrapara los labios en un beso que le quitó el aire del pecho. Era casi como ser perdonado.

Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo un poquito cuando volvió a sentir que ella empujaba su pecho para volver a tumbarle. Seguía sintiendo la tensión en cada músculo, su cuerpo alerta como si fuera a prepararse para luchar. Por eso necesitaba verla todo el rato. Era Rey, su pequeña de ojos verdes, su criaturilla infernal, no un enemigo. Y cada vez que su pecho ascendía por su respiración alterada, no había nadie pisándole, solo ella, su pecho rozando el suyo. No había dolor, sólo su pelo haciéndole cosquillas. No había quemaduras, sólo sus manos recorriendo sus costados en una caricia.

Esta vez era ella quien le recorría y cuando se elevó sobre él, rompiendo el beso, en su mirada no había malicia, como si no la conociera. Toda su atención sobre él. Y una pregunta silenciosa a la que él volvió a asentir, aun con el corazón desbordado. Esa debía ser la señal que necesitaba la chica para apartarle la mirada y poder volver a dedicarse a él.

Rey, aun con las manos plantadas sobre su amplio pecho, extendió los dedos como intentando abarcarle y tan feliz de no conseguirlo. Ella realmente se embebía con lo grande que es, enorme, y tenerlo todo para ella era como estar en presencia de un rey, ante sus banquetes y sus riquezas. Toda su fuerza contenida bajo su cuerpo y su piel… Su piel blanca y tan llena de lunares como de misterios. Todo su orgullo era tenerle.

Recorrió sus hombros con las manos, en caricias tan suaves y ligeras como el aleteo de un colibrí, como si temiera volver a asustarle y que, aunque lo que quería era aferrarse bien a él, con uñas y dientes, lo que acababa de pasar le decía a Rey lo suficiente. No solo le habían hecho daño, sino que no sabía lo que era que alguien cuidara de él, procurando que nunca nada volviera a dolerle tanto, que deseara que sus caricias le llevaran a doce parsecs de todo lo que pudiera dolerle.

Cuando la yema de sus dedos dio con la hendidura de la cicatriz que le partía la cara y resultaba en un surco profundo en el cuello y el hombro, se mordió el labio antes de volver a mirarle. Y él no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento, grabando para siempre cada uno de sus gestos.

-Siento esto. – Le dijo ella, sintiendo cómo sus garras se posaban en sus muslos flexionados a ambos lados de sus costados y ascendían hasta copar sus nalgas.

-Yo no. – Le respondió. E iba a seguir y confesar que cambiaría todas sus cicatrices por las marcas que ella le dejara. Pero se le fue el hilo cuando sintió que ella volvía a acomodarse sobre él, apretándose e inclinándose sobre su pecho para besar la cicatriz. Dejar un sendero de besos a lo largo haciéndole suspirar. Y no la veía pero tampoco le había atado aún.

Luego ella se irguió de nuevo sobre él, la mirada encendida y completamente desnuda ante él, haciéndole tragar saliva. Era preciosa. Y mientras lo pensaba, ella llevó sus manos hasta sus zarpas, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y arrastrando la unión de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sus caderas, su cintura, su ombligo, sus costados, sus pechos… Hasta que llevó sus garras a su cuello, dejándole ver lo mucho que le gustaba ver sus manos alrededor de su garganta, sin miedo. Ella no le tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, no le dejó ahondar mucho en ese pensamiento cuando siguió guiando sus zarpas hasta dejarlas frente a su cara, besándole las palmas y deslizando la lengua hasta la cara interna de sus muñecas, depositando otro beso ahí. Primero una mano, luego la siguiente. Mirándole, estudiando cada reacción en él, con la misma intensidad con la que su mirada dorada no se apartaba de ella. Y luego, volvió ese hilo brillante y cálido, apresándole. Tan débil al principio que no lo sintió apretarse. Sólo sentía sus manos, su cuerpo inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, su centro rozándole justo, justo donde necesitaba y llevándole las garras por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Bien? – Le preguntó ella de nuevo contra sus labios. Él volvió a asentir. Lento al principio, más firme, después. – Quiero oírte, demonio mío. – Le dijo, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes y lamiéndole. – Necesito oírte. – Rectificó.

-Sí, pequeña. – El susurro algo tembloroso como para parecer seguro. Pero lo estaba, y cada segundo, más. – Todo bien. – Ella clavó su mirada verde en él, sonriendo, y deslizó las manos con cuidado desde el cepo que suponía la Fuerza en torno a sus muñecas, acariciándole la piel de los brazos, maravillada por la fortaleza que contenían, entrenado en la batalla parecía que la meta había resultado ser su cama. Y ella se regocijaba hasta que le sintió aspirar el aire entre los dientes, dándose cuenta de que le acariciaba con las uñas, sin presionar, sin fuerza, sin daño y sin marcas. Sólo sus uñas sobre la piel sensible de sus brazos.

-¿Seguro? – Le preguntó, tanto por asegurarse ella como para regodearse. Él volvió a asentir y ella levantó la ceja, temiéndose que no la hubiera escuchado, y sorprendiéndose cuando le vio sonreír.

-Sí, ma´am. – Le concedió. Y ella sintió cómo la sonrisa se extendía sin remedio por su cara, haciéndola erguirse orgullosa, repitiendo las caricias con las uñas recorriéndole el pecho y luego los costados, de arriba abajo, tan maravillada como concentrada en todos y cada uno de sus escalofríos, sus gestos y el más mínimo cambio en su mirada, procurando que fuera siempre esa, esa mirada dorada que se mantenía sobre ella.

Kylo sabía que podía romper la restricción cuando quisiera, cuando fuera demasiado. Pero ella estaba teniendo tanto cuidado que empezaba a dudar que se diera la situación. Incluso empezaba a querer, verdaderamente, saber qué iba a hacerle. Y no lo sabría si se soltaba.

Rey se movió sobre él cuando sus dedos dieron con la cinturilla de los pantalones. Alzó la mirada hacia él y se los bajó cuanto pudo sin que él tuviera que alzar la cabeza para seguir mirándola. Sólo lo suficiente para liberarle de la prenda, duro ya y erguido hacia su vientre.

-Dime si necesitas que me detenga. – Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio, la señal que ella necesitaba para escupirse la mano y sostenerle entre sus dedos, haciéndole exhalar todo el aire que le quedaba. Ella colocó una palma resbaladiza contra su erección y él la empujó contra su mano. Ella no envolvía sus dedos a su alrededor, solo ponía la presión de su mano contra su dureza, y él se quejó con ganas. Ella deslizó su palma resbaladiza hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su longitud, observando con avidez cómo su nuez se agitaba en la garganta. Ella disfrutaría viendo a Kylo desmoronarse por ella. Estaba completamente a su merced y cuando él gimió, fue ella la que puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo se siente, Kylo? – Y con la mano libre, le sostuvo la mejilla. – Háblame, cariño. – Kylo ahogó un gemido que sonó como un sí.

\- Muy bien, Rey.- Él estaba jadeando y arqueando hacia ella. - Joder… - Ella le sonrió y finalmente envolvió con algo más de presión sus dedos alrededor de él, para su evidente deleite.

Ella le dio unos cuantos movimientos lentos y ligeros. Sus gemidos eran simplemente deliciosos de escuchar. Pero le soltó cuando sintió que empezaba a tensarse bajo sus dedos. Él gimió desesperadamente y ella le mordió en la línea de la mandíbula. Jadeó, arqueando la espalda aún más. Rey sólo apartó los dedos de él y él gimió de frustración.

-¡Oh, por la Fuerza, pequeña! - Ella sonrió. Dioses, esto la estaba mojando tanto... Ni siquiera lo esperaba de sí misma. Y la forma en la que él estaba participando y dejándose llevar, simplemente podían con ella.

Y se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella le dio una palmadita, asegurándose de que se mantuviera antes de subir a horcajadas sobre él. Él se retorció debajo de ella y Rey le puso una mano en el pecho para calmarlo.

-No. Quédate así. - Ella se mantuvo erguida sobre sus rodillas, estirándose hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda para mostrarse entera ante él. Luego, se recorrió con la mano, extendiendo su humedad con un gemido exagerado, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras le observaba, sonriéndole cuando las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a su clítoris. Ella gimió cuando se estremeció contra ella, enganchando sus caderas más alto.

Le escuchó gemir y ella pudo sentirlo tratando de mover sus caderas contra ella, como un acto reflejo porque ella estaba fuera de su alcance. Rey colocó una mano en el colchón detrás de ella y arqueó su espalda más profundamente para que él pudiera ver bien su centro hinchado de excitación.

-Mmmm, Kylo - gimió ella, antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia él. -¿Ves lo mojada que estoy? - Ella jadeó, los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris sacándola de quicio, y bajo su mirada, encendida. - Si me dejara caer, simplemente te deslizarías dentro. – Y estaba tan empapada que sus dedos resbalaron hasta apuntar a su entrada. Rey no se contuvo, y introdujo dos directamente en ella. - ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que me preparaste para nuestra primera vez, Kylo? – Siseó entre dientes, recordando su lengua, empujando sus dedos hacia adentro y afuera lentamente, usando movimientos exagerados para que él pudiera ver cada pulgada entrar y salir.

Su gemido casi doloroso fue su única respuesta. Ella le sonrió, y como respuesta a sus gemidos guturales y graves, metió sus dedos más rápido en su apretada humedad. Él gruñó debajo de ella, estirándose contra las restricciones, haciendo que Rey volviera a centrar su atención en él, sacando los dedos de su hendidura y lentamente levantándolos hacia sus labios, encantada por el modo en el que él abría la boca, sacaba la lengua, esa lengua, y los lamió con entusiasmo.

-¿Todo bien, demonio, mío? – Le preguntó de nuevo. Él gimió y asintió. Ocupado. Luego, sí, soltó sus dedos y acercó su cabeza a ella, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se agachara a besarle. Justo cuando ella se apartaba e inclinaba su cuerpo para presionar su humedad contra su longitud. Ella suspiró cuando sintió que presionaba contra sus pliegues. Entonces sí, se recostó sobre él, besándole debajo de su mandíbula y mordió su garganta. Y luego cogiéndole la cara con las manos, para que la viera. Que la viera bien. Su cara siempre ante él. Sus ojos siempre anclados a los suyos. - Oh, Kylo. – Su voz, apiadándose de él. - Estás tan duro… - Se movió contra él, corroborándolo para ambos. - ¿Duele, cariño?

Rey sintió que él asentía y apretó más sus cuerpos para presionarle más firmemente contra sus labios. Él jadeó mientras ella mecía suavemente sus caderas, añadiendo una deliciosa fricción. Él gimió desesperadamente y levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con las de ella. Sonriéndole, se sentó apoyando una mano sobre su pecho y rodando sus caderas contra él lentamente. Podía ver el esfuerzo que le estaba llevando el no deshacerse de sus atadura y follarla hasta el abandono. El sudor que goteaba en su frente, la tensión en sus bíceps y sus piernas…Se levantó un poco más en cuclillas para darle un mejor espectáculo. Estaba jadeando salvajemente mientras veía su miembro asomándose entre sus labios húmedos.

-¿Vas a dejarme así hasta que te corras, pequeña? – Le escuchó decirle. Y ella le agarró la mandíbula con la mano libre, inclinándose más sobre él, dejándole entrar en ella, sólo un poco, haciéndole arquearse entero.

-No seas tan avaricioso conmigo, Kylo. – Sacó la lengua para lamerle desde la nuez hasta la barbilla, dándole tiempo para volver a mirarla. – Sabes que puedes soltarte cuando quieras. – Besó con dulzura sus labios, con una suavidad que no había tenido el resto de la tortura y sin embargo, Kylo no la cambiaría. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pequeña. – Jadeó, asintiendo enfáticamente.

Y ella correspondió, bajando sus caderas suavemente mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de su longitud, hasta abrazarle por entero en un puño de calor digno del infierno. Temblaba debajo de ella mientras trataba de mantenerse quieto. Sintiéndola tanto, de una forma tan espectacular, que articular palabra se le estaba haciendo complicado.

Rey se movía lenta, aprovechando que tenía su día libre para tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Sin prisa alguna, torturándole de forma deliciosa hasta que llegó a su empuñadura, descendiendo totalmente y mirándole mientras aspiraba aire. Sin apartarle la mirada, imantados el uno del otro.

Era la primera vez desde que intimaban que Rey decidía no ponerse protección. Lo había decidido y Kylo, después de lo que estaba sintiendo, no iba a quejarse, sólo a jadear. Y corresponder cada estímulo que recibiera por su parte. Rey entonces volvió a impulsarse lentamente, saliendo de él mientras contraía sus paredes y le hacía poner los ojos en blanco con cada movimiento suyo, observando como el terror, el miedo, la angustia se evaporaba. Cambiándole la percepción y haciéndole entender que ella, al igual que él, jamás le haría daño. Su demonio, que había pasado los mil infiernos, merecía un descanso, merecía un cuidado que ella estaba dispuesta a darle.

Deslizó su mano por todo el pecho que se alzaba ante ella, surcando sus pectorales, tensados debido a la posición de sus brazos, subió por su cuello y finalmente se posó en su mejilla, ambos mirándose en lo que soltaron un jadeo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?- Susurró ella. Él asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos cuando ella decidió volver a bajar, ahora un poco más rápido.- ¿Te gusta mucho?

-Me gusta mucho.

-¿Quieres que pare?- Y sus caderas aceleraron un poco más, queriendo disfrutar al máximo en caso de que su respuesta no fuera una negativa rotunda… Pero ella sabía que no sería así.

-No, por favor.- Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, apretando su abdomen y dando un respingo dentro de ella, sacándole un jadeo antes de que ella ondeara con ganas, mirándole.- Apiádate.- Le rogó.- Y no pares.

-Y tú no te corras sin avisarme.- Jadeó con una sonrisa, arrancándole otra a él igual que un jadeo cuando se empaló de golpe, deteniéndose.- Que ni se te pase por la cabeza.

-¿Y dónde voy a correrme?- Gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo cómo Rey palpitaba a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?- Kylo no esperaba esa respuesta, esperaba que su pequeña decidiera por él como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Y fue a responder cualquier cosa pero sus palabras se apelotonaron en su garganta cuando ella se elevó poco a poco.- ¿Hum?- Le instó. Kylo tragó saliva.

-Donde me dejes…- ella sonrió de medio lado, vendiéndose hacia delante y saliendo un poco más, jalándole.

-¿Dónde te deje?- Apoyó los labios en su barbilla antes de darle un suave mordisco.- Donde quieras menos dentro, grandullón…- Susurró suave pero a Kylo le costaba hasta pensar.- ¿Quieres correrte en mi boca?- Le observó, deteniendo sus movimientos. Y Kylo asintió con la cabeza.

Regresó sobre él, estocándose una última vez y luego salió de golpe, empuñándole luego para que no la extrañara demasiado en lo que ella se recolocaba, agazapada entre sus piernas. Su mano libre alzó sus ataduras con la Fuerza y Kylo quedó sentado, con los brazos en alto, reincorporándose. Apenas le dio tiempo a procesar nada cuando sintió el calor de su boca abarcarle la punta, salivando lo suficiente como para que las gotas chorrearan hasta sus dedos, todavía sujetándole. Lubricándose. Y empezó a bombearle a la par que le estimulaba. Labios, lengua y a veces se atrevía a acariciarle muy, muy suave con los dientes. Sus gemidos descontrolados eran música para sus oídos, sintiéndose más halagada que nunca, alzando la vista de vez en cuando, mirándole y encontrándole mirándola.

Le tragó varias veces antes de ponerse a trabajarle únicamente con la mano mientras se alzaba, quedando frente a él y mirándole. Su demonio, tan obediente, con los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejándose hacer, dejándose curar por ella. Su demonio, tan bueno y fiel que le ponía la piel de gallina sólo de pensarlo. Su demonio… Su precioso demonio.

-¿Vas a correrte?- Habló, bajando la mirada hacia él, tan rojo, tan duro y tan tenso que se le antojaba de nuevo en su interior. Kylo asintió con la cabeza y Rey regresó, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y sacando la lengua, lamiéndole el glande mientras su mano no dejaba de trabajarle.

Sus ojos no se apartaban, temerosos de olvidarse si dejaban de verse por un segundo. Porque Kylo sabía lo eterno que se volvía un segundo. Y Rey sabía lo que dolía la soledad de un segundo. Un segundo a veces es un abismo sin fondo, un segundo a veces te mata. Un segundo es capaz de cambiarte por completo.

Apretó la mano, bombeándole con más fuerza, sintiéndole latir en la palma de la mano justo antes de volver a introducirlo en el calor de su boca, hasta la garganta. Y Kylo terminó por jadear en alto, derritiéndose en ella mientras Rey se esforzaba por tragárselo todo. Por dejarle bien limpio, sin rastro de evidencias. Y le lamió por entero una última vez en lo que Kylo relajaba sus jadeos y sus manos, apretadas ante la experiencia, se relajaban… Y cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, Rey se encontró con la fiera que se había estado controlando todo el tiempo, porque ahora era su turno. Ahora a Kylo le tocaba cuidar de ella… y la chica lubricó de golpe sólo con eso.

Se quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, sujetándole todavía con la Fuerza. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió una comisura antes de relamerse. Mirándole en todo momento al igual que hacía él, quién estaba empezando a adelantar el torso, deseando liberarse e ir a por ella, como un animal que acababa de visualizar a su presa. Rey sabía que en el momento en el que le soltara, Kylo iba a llevarla al paraíso una y todas las veces que quisiera. Extendió el brazo, con la mano abierta… Y cuando su puño se cerró, Kylo quedó liberado.

Rey sabía, antes incluso de sentirle, que sería alzada en vilo, que toda su magnitud bien podría con ella, con agilidad. Y no le sorprendió verse con la espalda pegada al colchón antes de que pasara un segundo desde que le quitaba esa cadena de Fuerza. Kylo se cernió sobre ella, y esos ojos dorados tenían tanta hambre que se vio a sí misma retorciéndose, alzándose sobre los codos para verle. Y para terminar de provocarle un poco más, cerró las piernas, como buscando la fricción que se le había quedado a medias, retrocediendo poquito a poco ante su avance, sin poder evitar sonreír con la picardía que todo ese juego despertaba en ella.

Sin embargo, Kylo no tuvo ninguna piedad, acechándola hasta que pudo agarrarla de los tobillos, tirando de ella y llevándose todas las sábanas con su cuerpo. Y como si ese tirón, no hubiera sido suficiente, sus garras le recorrieron las piernas hasta engancharse a sus rodillas, separándoselas para exponerla de nuevo ante él. Le vio relamerse antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ella, siempre pendiente de sus reacciones, como lo había estado ella, creando esa intimidad. Y luego, sus zarpas siguieron su camino ascendente, despertando escalofríos en ella.

Para su sorpresa, sus zarpas siguieron hacia sus caderas y rodearon su cintura hasta coparle el culo y apretar la carne que podía coger sin hacerle daño. Pero lo que más consiguió sorprenderla fue otro tirón, alzándola y dejándola apoyada sobre las paletas de su espalda mientras todo su peso quedaba sobre sus hombros antes de sentir la calidez de su respiración en su centro. Sin que hubiera dejado de mirarla.

Besó la cara interna de su muslo, un beso tras otro. Sus pupilas unidas a las suyas en todo momento. Y sin poder evitar sonreír, como ella mientras le había torturado, al escuchar su jadeo cuando le vio sacar la lengua y extenderla ante ella hasta que la punta rozó su clítoris. Solo eso fue suficiente para sentir los primeros temblores en ella. Todo ese juego previo había sido por y para él, y se sentía pagadísimo de sí mismo. Pero a Rey le había afectado tanto que ahora están tan, pero tan sensible… Y su sabor le llamaba tanto, tanto…

Se acercó aun más a ella y con la lengua plana en su clítoris, no dudó ni un segundo en tentar su entrada, humedad con humedad, llevándose consigo toda su esencia, lamiéndola, chupándola y embebiéndose de ella, sintiéndola retorcerse debajo de él. Y la veía y no podía creerse su suerte. Veía sus ojos verdes centrados en él, sus pecas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sus garras, viéndose enormes, sosteniéndola, su espalda arqueada y ella, dándose por entero.

Fue como un pensamiento conjunto, cuando sus pequeñas manos se alzaron hacia él, llegando a su melena y agarrándole de los cuernos, y su lengua entrando definitivamente en ella. Ya no había jadeos, sólo sus gemidos, y era todo lo quería oír por lo que le quedara de existencia, sus gemidos mientras él la complacía y sus tobillos se hundían en su espalda, sintiendo su lengua entrar y salir de ella, y hacer que la punta masajeara su nudo de nervios, dejándola sufrir su vacío. Y cuando él besó su centro, retractando su lengua, Rey se quedó sin habla.

-No creerías – Depositó un beso húmedo en su centro. - que eres la única que conoce truquitos con la Fuerza… - Y luego otro, como preparándola… O como si algo le hubiera ofendido. Y ella no sabía si había sido algo que había pensado cuando su mente flotaba sobre nubes muy altas. - ¿verdad? – Quiso saber antes de que los ojos de ella se abrieran de par en par mientras sentía que una concentración de Fuerza se deslizaba suave y ardiente dentro de ella, como una réplica de él.

-Oh, joder… - Maldijo entre dientes. No podía ser. Y como si estuviera pensando demasiado, su lengua volvió a torturar su núcleo, reduciendo su cuerpo a una masa inconexa de temblores.

Rey se quedó sin aliento, aferrándose a sus cuernos, la sensación fantasmal abrumaría a todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez su enfoque se mantuvo constante y preciso. Luchó por mantenerse de pie mientras se sentía estirada más allá de lo que estaba usando también. Se sentía como si hubiera algo sólido dentro de ella, porque no era él, no lo era, pero… además de su lengua torturándola. Sus uñas se hundieron en él cuando la presión se intensificó, y su placer se disparó.

Su príncipe continuó trabajándola, frotándose contra sus pliegues, su clítoris, encontrando ese lugar especial en lo profundo que la hizo morderse el labio hasta que le dolió. Esto era diferente, muy intenso, y sus caderas se movían. Se estaba acercando más y más al borde de la locura, tan dispuesta a sumergirse en el vacío justo detrás. Había color detrás de sus ojos, y una opresión en su vientre. Sus paredes internas presionaban contra la fuerza invisible que la estaba abriendo. Rey gritó cuando finalmente llegó al clímax, y Kylo la mantuvo firme cuando perdió el equilibrio, retorciéndose mientras él no le permitía apartarse de su tortura y extendía y multiplicaba su placer hasta que los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos alcanzando tal placer que llegó un momento en el que sentía que se le hundía el pecho sin aire y que todas sus terminaciones nervios clamaban por él, llegando al clímax en un segundo eterno, y bajando al siguiente de nuevo a esa cama.

Kylo, aun sosteniéndola con cuidado, lamió todos los resquicios de su placer, perpetuando sus temblores, antes de moverse en torno a ella y dejarla completamente tumbada sobre la cama, con él alzándose ante ella, engatusado por su mirada suave y satisfecha y queriéndola así siempre. Rey estiró los brazos hacia él y no le hizo falta ninguna conexión mental para saber lo que quería. Simplemente se tumbó con ella, la mejilla pegada a su pecho, escuchando cómo su corazón acelerado buscaba un ritmo más acompasado mientras ella, como cada vez, entrelazaba los dedos en sus mechones negros, y ambos se calmaban.

Luego la sintió sonreír ampliamente antes de escuchar su risa y el temblor de su pecho, haciéndole apoyar la barbilla sobre ella, esperando.

-Me ha encantado esto. – Le dijo, mordiéndose el labio, esperando ella a su vez que a él también. O que no le hubiera disgustado. No había dejado eso a entrever pero,… quién sabe.

-A mí también. – Le concedió, elevándose un poco para llegar sus labios hacia ella. Pero Rey intuyo que no acababa ahí.

-¿Pero? – Quiso saber, aun hablando contra sus labios. Él se apartó para mirarla, queriendo descifrar cada gesto, más allá de la maraña que se dejaba traslucir en su mente, no diciéndole nada. – Hay un pero.

-Lo he disfrutado, pequeña. – Quiso asegurarle. – Es simplemente que prefiero no estar atado. Prefiero poder tocarte. – Sacó las manos de debajo de ella y puso sus garras ante ella. – Y no es como si tuviera muchas opciones para empezar.

Rey pasó de mirarle a él para contemplar sus manos, rotando y quedando boca arriba, llevando sus diminutas manitas hasta la gigantesca de él. Aquella garra agresiva, negra como el carbón, que terminaba en unos picos afilados capaces de rasgar la piedra y cortar el aire quizá de forma literal.

Sonrió, extendiendo uno de sus dedos y tocándole con él, dibujándole por encima, creyendo que cuando su dedo impoluto rozara su piel le quitaría aquella tonalidad negra que recordaba al hollín. Pero no, estaba bien afincado en su dermis y nada parecía poder quitarlo de allí. Recorrió el interior de su mano con la yema del dedo, leyendo sus líneas, haciéndole cosquillas y llegando al interior de los dedos, recorriendo las falanges y finalmente llegando al final, donde salía aquella garra inmensa, terminada en punta. Afiladísima.

Estaba maravillada por sus manos, por aquel prodigio natural propio de la Fuerza… Pero también estaba maravillada por saber algún día cómo sería tocarle la mano y encontrar una mano de verdad. Cómo serían sus dedos sin aquella capa negra o esa terminación de cuchilla. Cómo sería ser tocada por esas manos cuando dejaran de ser lo que son.

Y Rey estaba tan cortocircuitada por lo que acababan de vivir que había olvidado que sus mentes se conectaban y desconectaban a placer. Y la suya tuvo la desdicha de proyectarle a Kylo cada uno de sus pensamientos… Y no es que no fuera algo que él no hubiera pensado ya, no le sentaba como algo nuevo, algo en lo que jamás había reparado. Precisamente lo había hecho, y muchas veces pero disminuyeron desde que estaba con ella, que decía que le gustaba todo él tal y como era… O algo así le hacía entender.

Y no lograba comprender qué había pasado para que Rey cambiara de golpe, qué había hecho clic en su cabeza para que ahora estuviera deseando que sus manos fueran "humanas"… y no de un esperpento natural como lo era él.

Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, intentando convencerse, intentando pensar que Rey sólo estaba divagando y no planteándoselo…

-¿Nos quedaba un sello por abrir, no?- Si algo había sido aquella pregunta fue inoportuna. Kylo recondujo su mirada hacia ella, quién le observó con sorpresa cuando se encontró con su expresión contenida y… furiosa.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora?- Gruñó, un poco más molesto de lo que hubiera querido sonar. Rey dejó a un lado las caricias.

-Nada, pero… Creo que cada vez nos queda menos tiempo.- Entonces él apartó la mano, dejándose llevar por una nueva mancha oscura que resurgió a raíz de sus sellos abiertos, la traición, experiencias, todo demasiado alborotado con demasiado poco tiempo para que se asentaran.

-Si no fuera porque… Por… Porque me has dicho que no, pensaría que tienes ganas de despacharme.- Rey parpadeó con perplejidad ¿A qué narices venía eso ahora?

-¿A qué viene esto?- Rey se incorporó, atrayendo con la Fuerza la camiseta y recolocándosela.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo no quiero despacharte! Precisamente es lo que menos quiero…

-Sí, eso te lo concedo…- Rey reculó, mirándole sin entender. Sin saber qué estaba pasando, por qué estaba tan capullo ahora mismo.- Lo que quieres es que deje de ser un monstruo.

Y ella parpadeó varias veces. Ofendida.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- Se detuvo un momento, mirándole.- ¡¿Has estado leyéndome otra vez!?

-¡No me hace falta leerte para que te me proyectes!- Gritó.- Ahora parece que ya no tenemos intimidad.

-Me encanta que eso mismo lo estés diciendo tú, que precisamente has sido quien ha entrado en mi cabeza, dándome de todo menos privacidad.- El sarcasmo hizo que Kylo apretara los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Yo no entro en tu cabeza si eres tú quien me grita dentro de la mía!

-¡Ya estamos con lo de pensar demasiado fuerte!- Hizo un aspaviento con los brazos.

-¡No es pensar fuerte, es que estamos conectados a través de la Fuerza!

Rey negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula, cruzándose de brazos. Kylo, por otro lado, no perdía detalle de ella ni mucho menos soltaba esa rabia repentina que le había salido a raíz de sentir lo que ella pensaba.

-Quizá sea verdad eso que dijiste…- Le concedió en un tono que rondaba la angustia y una nostalgia por algo que todavía no había sucedido. Ella prestó atención, mirándole, siempre haciéndolo.- Que quizá iba a ser un problema estar tan conectados.- Ella descruzó los brazos, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Como respuesta recibió una alzamiento de hombros por parte de Kylo.

-¿Por qué la Fuerza nos conecta…?- Rey ladeó la cabeza, pensándolo al mismo tiempo que él.- ¿A los dos?- Ahora fue Rey quién se alzó de hombros.

-¿Crees que es porque… tenemos sexo?- Kylo alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada.- Lo digo porque he leído que a los jedis y demás se les prohíbe irse por sus emociones.- Kylo regresó los ojos a ella.- Tal vez sea para evitar cosas como estas…

Un breve silencio les abrazó a ambos. Frío. Era terrible que apenas unos minutos atrás hubieran estado en una tesitura muy diferente a la que se encontraban ahora. Kylo tomó aire y viró la cabeza hacia ella, encarándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás cortando conmigo?- Rey casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharle.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No!

-Joder, pues tenía toda la pinta…

-Estaba intentando saber por qué ha pasado.- Kylo se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Y has llegado a algo?- Rey negó con la cabeza de forma muy sutil, casi avergonzada de sentirse tan poco atenta a todo. Porque sentía que todo era más fácil que lo que ella pensaba, pero no llegaba a nada. Hasta que…

-Espera… - Posicionó las manos en el aire mientras él se giraba hacia ella. - ¿Cortar contigo? – El tono era la máxima potencia entre el extrañamiento y algo que Kylo solo podía reconocer a través de la humillación que había vivido con el Líder Supremo. -¿Cortar qué? – Preguntó de nuevo, viendo el cambio en su cara, el modo en el que sus ojos se llenaba de ira. – Igual tendríamos que haber hablado algunas cosas.

-No creo que haga falta ya. – Le espetó. – Ya sé suficiente de tus propios pensamientos. – Rey estaba que no podía creérselo. – Y no es algo que haga voluntariamente. – Se llevó las garras a la cabeza, dándole la espalda frustrado.

-No sabes una puta mierda. – Le soltó, dolida. – Si lo supieras de verdad, no estarías diciendo nada de esto. – Y ella sí que estaba bastante más segura de todo lo que sentía por él. No era sólo cariño. No iba a llamarlo por su nombre, pero no era sólo cariño.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó, dándose la vuelta para encararla, con una sorna despectiva. - No será verdad que me quieres, ¿no? – Rey aspiró el aire con fuerza, viendo que si ella no se atrevía a decirlo, sería él quien lo usara en su contra, su cabeza abierta de par en par para que él lo viera todo. – Precisamente tú… - Y se calló.

-¿Me estás vacilando? – Le gritó con rabia. - ¿Cómo que precisamente yo? – Sin embargo, Kylo había enmudecido, como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para tragarse el veneno que le quedaba después de que se le escapara. Pero Rey ya empezaba a verlo todo rojo, no iba a dejarlo ahí. - ¿¡Cómo que precisamente yo!? – Volvió a gritarle unas octavas por encima. Y Kylo se giró hacia ella como si llevara una tormenta encima.

-Precisamente tú, que buscas que te quieran tan desesperadamente. – Ese primer golpe hizo que Rey reculara. – Que te sientes tan sola que hasta mi presencia te ha parecido, no solo suficiente, sino necesaria. Vives más desolada que en un maldito desierto. Te valdría cualquiera y encontrarme en el desván te vino de perlas, ¿eh? – Le echó en cara, sin subir el tono como había hecho ella. Y era como retorcer un cuchillo, en la tráquea, en el pecho y en la tripa. – Igual de bien que te vino que no pudiera salir. – Y luego, esa mirada, que ya no sólo no la adoraba como antes, no la miraba con cariño. No había siquiera dolor, como si fuera ella quien estaba haciéndole daño. Su mirada sólo le mostraba lo patética que era. Lo ridícula que le parecía. Y luego, bufó, como si sintiera que había perdido un tiempo irrecuperable.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, apartando ligeramente el visillo con la garra para ver el exterior, un día gris y nublado. Nubarrones negros en el horizonte. Y encima se vio suspirando aliviado. Detestaba los días de sol cuando se sentía tan humillado, cuando el peso de su vida era como soportar un planeta. Necesitaba los días grises que no le hicieran sentir en disonancia. Por lo menos, eso.

-¿Igual de bien que a ti te vino que yo me sintiera sola para aprovecharte de mí, Kylo? – Eso le hizo plantar las orejas, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia su tono tembloroso, sin atreverse a mirarla. – Igual de bien que te ha venido a ti que yo estuviera tan sola y tan desesperada para pedirme lo que fuera, sabiendo que yo lo haría, ¿verdad? – Kylo se terminó de girar hacia ella, incapaz de creer lo que oía. – Y cuando viste que de verdad podía ayudarte, me diste más muestras de cariño. Para que yo me sintiera aun más dispuesta a dártelo todo por un gesto. – Ella bajó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sintiéndose tan patética como sus ojos le habían mostrado hace un minuto. – Por eso te preocupabas tanto cuando me cruzaba con el General, porque no es que fuera una amenaza para mí, sino para tus intereses. – Le escupió. Y no había veneno en ella, sólo sangre de heridas internas. Kylo se sintió atacado por sus argumentos, atacado a un nivel que parecía que le metía el puño entre las costillas, cogía su corazón y lo estrujaba entre sus manos hasta hacerle caer de rodillas.

-¡Oh, venga ya! No te hagas la víctima, Rey. – Ella le miró ofendida, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su cara, sin más vergüenza de la que ya traía consigo. – Nada de esto gira en torno a ti, no eres tan importante.

-No. – Le dio la razón. – No lo soy. – Negó con la cabeza, con una mueca en el rostro, con esa sonrisa macabra en la que se retuerce el rostro cuando llora. – Nada gira en torno en mí. – Se acercó a él y Kylo no se apartó. – Todo giraba en torno a ti. – Le punteó en el pecho, justo donde le dolía. Pero tenía verdadero entrenamiento en no mostrar nada. – Todo. – Remarcó. – Los sellos, la investigación, el estudio, el dar con todas y cada una de las claves que me ayudaran a entender los malditos sellos. El tiempo dedicado, el esfuerzo, la paciencia, el riesgo… Todo giraba en torno a ti. – Sorbió con la nariz y apartó el dedo de su pecho para restregarse la cara con la manga de la camisa. Fue a decir algo más, boqueando en el aire. Pero luego alzó la mirada hacia él, incapaz de leerle y, negando con la cabeza, desanduvo la distancia entre ellos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Todo en torno a mi? – Le escuchó mientras se sostenía en el dintel de la puerta. - ¿Y qué me dices de la Fuerza? – Le echó en cara. – Eso fue por ti. – Y ella se giró con la mirada de un basilisco.

-¿¡Por mí!? – Se punteó a sí misma el pecho, esperando un gesto que lo confirmara. - ¿Por mí? – Él asintió y ella anduvo hacia él como si fuera un rancor a punto de arrollarle y echarle contra la pared hasta que saliera de esa casa atravesando el hierro a embestidas de pura furia. – Mira, Kylo, deja de tomarme el pelo. Estabas tan solo como yo. – Y al demonio le cambió la cara. - Porque eso sí que lo recuerdo bien pero el contacto lo iniciamos juntos, y la que se llevó todos los putos sustos fui yo. – Y entonces, Kylo cometió el error de pegar un resoplido, casi riéndose. Rey ni siquiera le dio tiempo a coger aire. La palma de su mano voló directa en una parábola perfecta hasta chocar contra su mejilla, dejándole ladeada la cabeza, destensando la mandíbula en su tan característico gesto nervioso. Sin embargo, Rey no dejó que le apartara la mirada, cogiéndole de la cara a pesar de la diferencia de alturas. No. Le tenía. Ningún miedo. Así de sola se sentía. – Te vas a reír de tu puta sombra, Kylo. De mí, no. – Su garra le agarró la muñeca, apartándose de su contacto y apretándola con tanta fuerza que la mano libre de Rey voló como un acto reflejo a tratar de zafarse de su presa.

Pero cuando sus dedos dieron con la marca de su brazo, su mente se abrió de par en par, colgada de agarre y con la vista en blanco.

 _Cada intento de salvación lleva en su seno nuevas formas de masacre_

 _Y los hijos, condenados a empequeñecer ante las leyendas que les preceden_

 _Serán capaces de escribir la crónica de su propia muerte_

 _Las rosas siempre sobreviven a los muros que les dan sombra._

No sintió a Kylo soltándola, sólo el dolor punzante en las rodillas al caer de golpe contra el suelo. Mirándole como quien veía un auto místico sucederse ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera había podido evitarlo pero ahí estaba. Acababa de liberarle, suponía. De sus sellos, de su Líder Supremo y… Y de ella.

Un relámpago resonando en el exterior bastó para alumbrar la tétrica imagen que ahora se alzaba ante ella, aquel colapso de sombras y humo, cerniéndose sobre su demonio y enraizándose en su piel, cubriéndole, dándole una armadura negra y encajando en sus garras el sable rojo de sus visiones. Y él, con los ojos tan girados que conseguiría arrancárselos del nervio, rompiéndolos, chillaba con desesperación mientras alzaba a duras penas sus zarpas, llevándolas a sus sienes y presionando con fuerza.

Rey reculó un paso, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras otro rayo alumbraba la sala. Kylo se precipitó sobre sus rodillas y ella reculó un poco más, apurada, asustada. Y le vio a cuatro patas, con sus manos contorsionándose como si quisieran escapar de algo que las corrompía por dentro al igual que a él, quien no había dejado de bramar con un dolor que le nacía desde sus más remotas entrañas. Sus ojos vueltos, completamente negros, las sombras y el humo, asfixiándole en una trampa de la que no podía escapar. Y entonces empezó a sentirlo, ese griterío, un griterío que no correspondía al demonio que tenía en frente… Porque escuchaba mil voces cuando ante ella sólo gritaba un único ser.

Y llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, otro rayo impactó cerca, con más fuerza que ningún otro, y sentía que iba a quedarse sorda. Fue entonces cuando Kylo abrió los ojos ante ella, atrapándola con sus irises dorados que contrastaban entre tanto negro, un faro en la noche, una vela situada en el alféizar de una ventana… Y él viró la cabeza a un lado, y a otro, y de nuevo volvió a buscar con todo su ser mientras esas sombras seguían apretándole. Y las voces chillando y los rayos cayendo. Y Kylo, con aquella mueca desencajada en su rostro, tétrica, observaba a todas partes con verdadero pánico hasta que sus ojos dieron con algo y se detuvo.

Rey forzó sus manos contra sus propias orejas, aquellos gritos desgarrados de tantas personas, sucediéndose en su cabeza como una terrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. Y entonces su demonio se giró a ella una última vez e intentó hacer algo en vano, se quedó a medias porque entonces la oscuridad terminó de caer sobre él.

Y el humo se lo llevó sin dejar rastro.

El silencio fue lo que se sucedió más rápido después de que la última nube de humo y sombras negras se deshiciera ante sus ojos. Rey había dejado de escuchar gritos, los rayos ya no caían… Y Kylo ya no estaba ante ella.

Lo tragó de golpe junto a la saliva y el aire que se habían quedado retenidos en su garganta. Y se dejó caer con aplomo hacia delante, estampando la mano contra el suelo como si aquello le fuera a sacar de su escondite.

-¡¿KYLO!?- Gritó su nombre. Pero entonces fue consciente de que su casa ahora tenía algo que no había tenido nunca, algo que no había sentido nunca desde que la había pisado por primera vez.

Silencio.

Un pesado, blanquecino, frío y solitario silencio.


	25. 25 El Juicio

**25\. El Juicio**

Si echaba la vista atrás en su vida se percataba lo mucho que llevaba pidiéndole a la Fuerza un manual del desastre, algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le dijera qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente cuando se sentía desbordada porque, ahora, ni sus mejores recursos funcionaban… Pero, si lo pensaba bien y era sincera consigo misma, ningún manual del desastre sabría darle una solución a su ahora.

El té ya se había quedado frío, esperando en la mesa de la cocina el momento en el que ella se dignara a darle un sorbo. Lo había preparado a duras penas pues sus temblorosas y torpes manos apenas atinaban funciones tan sencillas como llenar una taza con agua, abrir una bolsa de té o volcar el agua en el hervidor. No estaba atenta, no podía estarlo. La atención se pierde cuando todo a tu alrededor te molesta. Y a ella le molestaba todo pero especialmente ese condenado silencio terrible que le indicaba una verdad que ella no quería confirmarse.

Era un silencio diferente al de siempre, un silencio vacío, como si alguien hubiera enmudecido la televisión mientras las imágenes siguen pasándose por la pantalla, dándote a entender que hay algo que no funciona, algo que no va bien. Algo que no corresponde.

Parpadeó con suavidad, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos de la taza. Se había dejado caer sobre la silla como un muñeco de trapo, con su cabeza silenciada, inexpresiva, actuando como un autómata, más por inercia y hacerse sentir útil que porque realmente quisiera desayunar, o bajar a la cocina. No sabía lo que quería. Porque precisamente lo que quería se había esfumado ante ella envuelto en humo y dolor… Y no quería pensar lo que pensaba, no quería hacerse a la idea de… de… haberlo fastidiado.

La vista se le emborronó progresivamente cuando al final tiró de ese hilo, como si hubiera acertado en tirar de la cuerda correcta en la piñata que era ahora su cabeza. Jaló de esa cuerda con fuerza y los caramelos empezaron a caer.

Caramelos amargos, llenos de alcohol y cosas que no le apetecían.

Porque lo que apetecía ya no estaba, ya no iba a estar nunca más porque ella misma lo había sentenciado todo a la nada… Quería alejarse de aquel núcleo de pensamientos caóticos, pensamientos que le recordaban que era un desastre y que había provocado que la abandonaran esta vez. O peor aún, había conseguido su propia soledad a pulso, rompiéndolo todo de un martillazo.

Porque quizá había abierto el sello mal.

No entendía cómo funcionaba una liberación, qué cosas sucedían o todo lo que acontecería después… Pero dudaba que fuera algo doloroso.

Dudaba totalmente que fuera algo parecido a lo que había presenciado horas atrás.

Y lo peor de todo era que había pasado, que ella había lanzado todo el trabajo por la borda en un acto de… De querer hacerle daño o frenarle haciéndole daño. Siempre haciéndole daño para que se detuviera, igual que hacía toda la condenada galaxia con él.

Él le prometió que jamás le haría daño, pero todo lo que le había dicho durante la discusión le había sentado como tragarse un buen vaso de lejía. Él, que le aseguró no hacerle daño nunca, la sorprendió usando algo que jamás le había advertido, porque no se veía, no se exteriorizaba y por tanto no se intuía… Rey jamás esperó que usara contra ella las palabras como cuchillas y que estas estuvieran igual o quizá más afiladas que sus garras.

Y ella, que le había asegurado también que no le haría daño, no sólo le había marcado la cara con un cucharón durante sus primeros días de convivencia, ni le había abierto un sello a sabiendas de lo mucho que le dolería, sino que también le había devuelto todas y cada una de las cuchilladas que él le había dado.

Le recordaba ensombrecido, minutos antes de que todo sucediera. Lejano. Revolcándose en algo que ella debería haber preguntado o haberse fijado. También le recordaba retorciéndose del dolor ante ella, gritando con angustia cuando minutos antes le había escuchado gritar de placer.

Su tripa hizo un nudo al recordarlo. Cómo cambiaban las cosas en un segundo. Y era un pecado que ni él ni ella hubieran tenido presente en ese instante que un segundo podía cambiarlo todo. Un segundo para hacer algo diferente a lo que hicieron y cambiarlo todo.

Un segundo habría bastado para que Rey quizá cambiara la suerte de sus padres, un segundo la estuvo apartando de los desastres que se cernían sobre ella de pequeña. Un segundo fue lo que tardó en firmar ese contrato de trabajo que se la llevó luego a esa casa, con su demonio.

E intuía que también eran los segundos quienes marcaban el destino de Kylo, quienes llevaban el ritmo del cantar que era su vida. Un segundo y quizá no sería un demonio. Un segundo… Y quizá ahora mismo no estaría… No estaría…

-Muerto.- susurró en un hilo de voz.

Sorbió por necesidad y sintió una humedad molesta surcarle la mejilla. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, porque parecía que su vida se había congelado de golpe desde que su demonio había… había muerto.

Aquello cayó sobre ella como un yunque pesado, venciéndola sobre la mesa a reacción, desplomándola y arrancándole el llanto de un sonoro navajazo que cortó el aire pero no el silencio.

Golpeó la mesa con un sonoro puñetazo, y siguió recibiendo un silencio por parte de la casa, enrabietándola. Era como escuchar una y otra vez que ahora estaba sola, que volvía a estar sola y que ella solita había conseguido todo eso sin apenas esforzarse. Otro puñetazo y la mesa tembló. Y de nuevo el silencio apareció como un fantasma, como uno de esos actores en el pasaje del terror en el que ahora se había convertido su casa. Y era curioso que ahora su casa fuera terrorífica, horrible, la suerte de una atracción embrujada que jamás hubiera pensado que sería aún cuando su demonio vagaba a su antojo por las paredes del edificio.

Otro puñetazo, otro temblor. De nuevo el silencio, abalanzándose sobre ella. Y otro puñetazo. Y otro temblor. Y de nuevo el silencio. Rey no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar eso, a qué estaba esperando la Fuerza para reventarle con todo, por qué no lloraba y se sentía tan tranquila cuando lloraba, por qué su pecho pesaba tanto o por qué le faltaba el aire aún estando respirando.

Su mano barrió con velocidad la mesa, lanzando lejos la taza de té y reventándola contra el suelo. Y a Rey le daba igual… Hasta que recordó que de aquella taza habían bebido los dos.

Desenterró la cabeza de la tumba que había formado su brazo en la mesa, y miró con espanto el suelo, divisando todos y cada uno de los pedazos de la cerámica, esparcidos a diestro y siniestro. El suelo manchado con agua, la bolsa de té tirada vulgarmente bien lejos, la cuchara perdida bajo la nevera… Pero ella veía los trozos de cerámica. Y se veía a ella en ellos. Y le veía a él en ellos.

Y volvió a dejar de ver nada cuando sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que volvieron a caer sin piedad, precipitándose al suelo y estrellándose como a ella le encantaría estrellarse.

Volvió a reposar sobre la mesa, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la madera, y sus brazos cruzados siendo el refugio más seguro que tenía en aquella casa donde todo ahora era violento. Porque no había pared, ni esquina, ni pelusa en el suelo que no le recordara a Kylo.

Y cada recuerdo actuaba como una bala, clavándose en su pecho pero jamás matándola del todo.

…

Escuchó cómo se cortaba el aire antes de sentir el latigazo restallando contra su carne, rompiendo a tiras la piel de su espalda. Pero como todas las veces anteriores, se agarró bien a las cadenas que le sostenían en pie con los brazos en alto, apretó los dientes ahogando el grito en el pecho y cerró los ojos.

Le ardía la piel como si le estuvieran desollando y se le llenaban las comisuras de lágrimas. Sin llorar. Porque Kylo nunca lloraba, nunca ante el Líder Supremo, ni siquiera cuando no había sido más que un crío. Sólo había llorado ante una persona. Y los latigazos no dolían tanto como el recuerdo de aquella última mirada, aquellas últimas palabras.

Deseando haber podido retener aquella última hora con ella en la última hora de su vida.

Una risotada sonó a sus espaldas y Kylo cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Era el mismo modus operandi de siempre. Daba igual cuán fuerte lograra ser, él siempre le reducía con el dolor. Pero la tortura no terminaba ahí, ni mucho menos. El dolor hacía que sus defensas mentales fueran débiles. Y entonces empezaba la tortura psicológica. Kylo recordaba aun el día que llegó a esa conclusión, tratando de evitar el dolor, sólo recibió una ración doble.

El Líder Supremo era sádico, no le valía con verle derrotado, tenía que serlo bajo su mano. No podía ahorrarse pasos. Debía llevar la misma estructura. Dolor y humillación. Y como tal, no alzó la mirada cuando le sintió situarse ante él. Siguió con la barbilla pegada al pecho, mirando el hilillo de saliva y sangre que se escurría de sus labios hasta el suelo.

Snoke le sostuvo los mechones que le cubrían la cara en un puño, dando un fuerte tirón y ladeándole la cabeza hacia el hombro que le había fracturado al arrastrarle de una dimensión a otra. Ni siquiera siseó. No lo sentía apenas ya.

-¿De qué te lamentas, Kylo? – Le preguntó, serio, mentando el nombre que le había dado como si fuera el sinónimo de un gusano. - ¿De decirle la verdad a esa chica o de que ella descubriera en el último momento que en efecto eres el ser deplorable y monstruoso del que hablan los grimorios? – Su zarpa, mucho más grande que su cabeza, volvió a tirar de él, exigiendo una respuesta. Al no recibirla, le soltó con desprecio haciéndole tragar saliva por el ramalazo de dolor blanco que le recorrió el cuello.

Él sabía que no era verdad. Sus recuerdos de ella eran vívidos y claros, su cabeza no tenía una memoria humana. Lo recordaba todo. Recordaba el sabor de su sangre cuando abrió el sarcófago, su olor, y sus manos temblorosas. Su mirada de espanto antes de cerrarle la puerta del desván en las narices. Y la sonrisa que ese gesto desató en él. Recordaba la agilidad de su mente, sí, siempre pensando demasiado alto. Y él, queriendo sentirse molesto cuando en realidad se encontraba fascinado por sus pensamientos, los hilos que seguía, sus saltos de un concepto a otro. Recordaba sus preguntas impertinentes y el modo en el que le cambiaba la voz cuando él jugaba con sus palabras. Recordaba el modo en el que le trataba, casi con normalidad. Curiosa, sí, como una niña, pero con normalidad. Casi con cierta ingenuidad.

Recordaba el modo en el que había grabado en su memoria el tintineo de sus llaves ante la cerradura, la gravedad de sus pasos según su ánimo o su prisa, el sonido de su risa y la cadencia de sus suspiros cuando todo quedaba en silencio. Recordaba lo mucho que le fascinaba desentrañar los mil significados de sus miradas. Recordaba sus esfuerzos por comprenderle, su interés ingenuo, sin prejuicios, absorbiendo cada detalle que él pudiera darle. Saciando su curiosidad. Ese recuerdo casi le hizo sonreír a pesar de sus circunstancias.

-Eres patético, Kylo. – Y otro latigazo restalló contra su carne, atravesando su espalda como un rayo, de parte a parte. Casi sintió desprenderse la piel, partiendo en la Fuerza supiera cuántos pedazos el sello de su espinazo. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendías conseguir aparte de destrozar su vida? – Otro chasquido le hizo enervarse sobre las puntas de los pies. - ¿Qué pretendías – Latigazo. – liberándote – Latigazo. – De mi? – Latigazo. - ¿Acaso me creías tan estúpido? ¿O es que te creíste más listo que yo?

Recordaba la forma de su cuerpo, adivinándose bajo las sábanas la noche que hicieron el pacto. Y la forma en la que se contoneaba y se movía, bailando con las luces del salón cuando le mostró la música. Y cómo le miraba, cómo le miraba. Esos ojos verdes, esa mirada limpia, embebiéndose de él como si fuera una de esas esculturas mitológicas de los museos. Y cómo se mordía el labio. Y el impacto del primer segundo que su piel rozó la suya. Luego no fue capaz de dejar de tocarla, de adorarla y rezarla, porque ella empezaba, de forma irrevocable, a ser el centro en torno al que giraba todo él.

Luego llegaron sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos… Por la Fuerza, sus besos. Era sumiso a cada gesto que ella le prodigara y Rey ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ni él tampoco, sufriendo la paulatina adicción que suponía su olor, su sabor, su cariño y las pequeñas costumbres y rutinas en torno a las que se movían. Su despertar perezoso sobre su pecho, toda ella envolviéndole. Sus paseos del baño al armario en ropa interior y el modo en el que su ropa se impregnaba suavemente con su colonia. El sonido del agua hirviendo en la cocina y ella tomándose el té sentada sobre su regazo.

-Así que Rey, ¿hum? – Snoke volvió a quedarse frente a él y Kylo bajó la cabeza derrotado. Al mentarla en su cabeza, el muy bastardo la reconocía por encima de sus recuerdos. - ¿Esa no es la chica por la que te castigué ya una vez? – Se regodeó, al rememorar cómo le había mantenido su maldición bajo la piel al no dar con ella tras matar a su familia. - ¿Te merece la pena, Kylo? – Se negó a responder. Había tardado en aprender que era peor hacerlo, pero lo había hecho. ¿Y de qué le serviría? No tenía ni idea, ella merecía todo eso y más. No tenía que explicarlo y ni aun así lo entendería, ni sabría. – Me sorprende que dieras con ella antes que yo, eso sí debo reconocértelo. – Kylo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esperando el siguiente golpe. – Tanto como me sorprende que ella haya sido capaz de abrirte todos los sellos… - Kylo mantuvo la barbilla pegada al pecho, pero alzó la mirada, divisándole entre los mechones de pelo para ver su sonrisa. – Todos menos uno. – Y de un zarpazo, rasgó el sello de la cadera, uno que llevaba su nombre, que ni siquiera sabía que existía. – El punto final de tu maldita profecía. – Y con la misma zarpa, manchada con su sangre, le cogió del mentón, clavándole las uñas en las mejillas y alzándole la cara hacia él. – Qué lástima que os dijerais cosas tan feas antes de que ella pudiera terminar, ¿no es así? – Se burló de él con regocijo mientras Kylo sólo podía centrarse en las veces que ella le había cogido de la cara, le había acariciado y besado las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y la mandíbula. Casi había aprendido a soportar su propia sombra sólo por el modo en el que ella le miraba. Y aquel día que le prohibió apartarle la cara… - Deja de pensar en ella estando ante mí. – Esa fue la única vez que Kylo sonrió. Rey había quedado grabada en él y se llevaría su recuerdo siempre. – Deja de hacer el ridículo, Kylo, esto es humillante para ambos. No sería la primera vez que hundo tus recuerdos en un pozo. – Esa fue la primera muestra de terror que tuvo el descuido de hacer visible Kylo. Sus recuerdos, los recuerdos más felices de toda su existencia, la única persona que le había mostrado ese cariño que le llenaba el pecho de calor, que tiraba de su corazón como si un hilo dorado e irrompible estuviera unido al suyo desde el primer beso… Ante el miedo a quedarse tan vacío y en silencio, que sólo quedara la rabia. Porque el recuerdo de ella no iba a hacerle la existencia más llevadera, pero al menos tenía algo en lo que refugiarse hasta que su propia cabeza, dentro de miles de años, desdibujara su cara, su sonrisa, la suavidad de su piel desapareciendo de su huella dactilar, su olor diluyéndose. Pero si se lo arrebataba todo… otra vez… - Vaya, ahora sí parece que me prestas atención. – Le soltó, una vez se deleitó en el terror que progresivamente iba manchando su mirada ambarina. – Yo siempre recupero lo que es mío.

Y con la siguiente tanda de latigazos, se sumió en la desesperación como nunca antes lo había hecho. Porque el dolor físico no tenía nada de nuevo, pero la sola idea de que ella le llorase… Quizá no hoy, ni mañana, con todo lo que le había dicho. Pero la idea de que un día le llorase, que quisiera despedirse de él, o quisiera buscarle, o le invocara, o…

Y que él no la recordase. Que no recordase a su pequeña, que no supiera ya quién era, que su cuerpo no respondiera a ella, que su mirada ya no contara sus pecas, que sus dedos no volvieran a posarse sobre su piel… O incluso que pudiera hacerle daño. Más daño aún.

Sus ojos llorosos se aparecieron ante él como una alucinación, le pesaba el pecho como si se lo aplastaran con un ancla. Y un latigazo tras otro logró arrancarle las lágrimas que no le habían arrancado cien torturas como esa.

No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar, no sabía cuánto tardaría Snoke en joderle la cabeza otra vez. Pero tenía clara una cosa, sólo una, como nada había resultado más claro en toda su vida, ni la luz del sol tras una tormenta se presentaba tan brillante. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Rey antes de que la olvidara. Tenía que decírselo.

-¿Decirle qué? – Los chasquidos a sus espaldas se detuvieron y otra carcajada resonó hasta lijarle la piel. – Eres idiota. ¡Yo uní vuestras mentes, Kylo! ¡Yo! Nada de lo que sientes por esa miserable mortal es real. - Su garra, apresándole el pelo de la nuca, le obligó a vencer la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia. Y siseó aunque quiso aguantar el quejido. Por suerte, Snoke estaba centrado en su discurso.- ¡Nada! Y ella tampoco lo sentía, Kylo ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estaba sola.- Tironeó de sus mechones y Kylo se sentía tan desafortunado que su cuello no crujiría, rompiéndose y poniéndole fin a todo con un sonoro crack.- Y lo que le pasó contigo… Le hubiera pasado con cualquiera.- Escupió con odio y desprecio cerca de su oído, consiguiendo que sus palabras se clavaran como aguijones en su cabeza.

Fue hasta relajante que le soltara la melena, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia delante sin esfuerzo, de nuevo viendo ese destello blanquecino propio del dolor, surcándole. Su hombro gritaba tanto como lo hacía su espalda, chorreante. Sus piernas mojadas de tanta sangre que perdía. Y lo peor de todo es que la mayor de todas sus heridas no podía sangrar, que si su corazón le hacía llorar todo iba a ser el doble de nefasto…

Un chasquido a sus espaldas le hizo tomar aire, alzando los ojos a la nada frente a él. Y la mano de Snoke, posándose en su cabeza le bajó los párpados otra vez por inercia.

-Qué desastre, Kylo… Qué desastre…- Habló con una pena fingida.- Mírate, mi creación…- Kylo no podía sentirse más asqueado.- Toda reventada por una niñata empedernida… Todo mi trabajo abierto…- Sus dedos bajaron, colándose entre los mechones de su pelo, estando más en contacto con su piel. Kylo no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.- ¿Por qué no lo impediste? Acaso… ¿Acaso no te gustaba cómo te dejé?- Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, controlando su impulso de responderle.- No te preocupes por eso, Kylo. Puedo arreglarte, niño… Otra vez.- Ahora sí, abrió los ojos. Y Snoke apartó la mano de su cabeza.

No… Por favor.

No.

La última vez que le había escuchado decir eso le había cerrado todo. Le había bloqueado todo. Le había inutilizado volviéndolo totalmente útil para él.

Un jalón le enderezó en el sitio, mostrándose más. Y Snoke extendió sus manos, pasándolas por su piel en carne viva, surcándole con fuerza y a veces arañándole, rotando, acariciándole, caricias plagadas de dolor. Se situó frente a él, mirándole con una lástima que dolía más que el tacto de sus manos en su piel.

Desapareció de su vista, situándose a sus espaldas, con su mano extendida, rozándole con desprecio los mechones que sobresalían, salvajes. Ahí estaba, esa presión terrible y conocida, agrupando los recuerdos con Luke, primero, y sus garras, mientras, dibujando nuevos sellos en el reverso de los trozos de piel que le colgaban con vergüenza, incapaces de desprenderse del todo.

Y Kylo, al final, gritó.

…

Observó la caja que se postraba ante ella con verdadero dolor, había escrito con rotulador un "entregar a Maz" que le había salido vergonzosamente tembloroso. Poner fin dolía. Y Rey se había vuelto hábil en poner fin de forma tajante. Era mejor arrancar una flor de raíz que cortarle el tallo y esperar que marchitara por su cuenta. Y Rey había cogido varias de las cajas restantes de su mudanza, había rotulado su función en un lateral y las había ido llenando. Una de ellas iba a ir destinada a la beneficencia, llena de ropa que le recordaba demasiado a Kylo. Los pantalones, la camiseta de ese grupo de música que pareció gustarle…

Hizo a un lado su propia ropa de encaje, aquella muerta de risa en una esquina de su armario y que tantas veces le había visto proyectar lo mucho que deseaba verla con eso puesto ante él. Aquello se lo daría a una amiga de Finn, o quizá… Quizá terminaba tirándolo. El caso es que ya no lo quería en su vida si no iba con Kylo incluido. La caja de la ropa fue la primera en precintar y situar junto a la entrada, antes de dirigirse a por la otra, donde metería las colchas de su cama, dispuesta a quemarlas, o a tirarlas bien lejos. Porque le olía a través de ellas… Y serían un bonito recuerdo si Kylo se hubiera ido en paz y no con aquella mueca de horror dibujada en su cara… "aquella que le descubría el placer cada vez que se hundía entre sus piernas".

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarlo, al recordar ese momento donde peleaban de forma muy dispar a su última pelea. Porque esas peleas terminaban con gemidos de placer mientras su último roce terminó con alaridos de dolor intenso.

Ni el sonido fuerte del precinto acalló sus pensamientos cuando selló esa caja, propinándole una patada para lanzarla hacia la entrada… Y entonces se quedó tal y como estaba ahora, parada frente a aquella caja con la rotulación "para Maz".

Había guardado el libro que había robado, sus apuntes, sus teorías… Y ahora llevó la mano a su pecho, sosteniendo el medallón y procediendo a quitárselo con pesar, contemplándolo como si le costara separarse.

No quería ver a Maz. No quería decirle que había fracasado estrepitosamente… aunque suponía que esa mujer ya lo sabría, tan en contacto con la Fuerza como estaba que habría sentido a Kylo morir… Alzó los ojos al techo, tragándose sus lágrimas y depositando el medallón allí dentro.

No, definitivamente no iba a ver a Maz. Iba a abrir la puerta, en caso de que encontrara la tienda abierta hoy en festivo, la dejaría dentro y se iría corriendo. O quizá se la dejaba fuera, a modo de paquete recibido. Nadie osaría tocarla, esperaba. Y de nuevo volvería a salir corriendo.

No estaba dispuesta a enfrentar su mirada de desaprobación, si es que se la daba. Al igual que no tenía ganas de decirles a Finn y Poe que había metido la pata, que su demonio ya no estaba y que ella era un desastre de campeonato. No se atrevía a coger su teléfono, temerosa de recibir alguna llamada de sus amigos… O de entrar sin querer en la galería de imágenes y encontrarse con esa pequeña sesión de fotos que se hicieron.

Quizá las borraba, quizá las guardaba… Quizá se compraba otro teléfono con tal de no volver a tocar ese al igual que quizá se cambiaba de casa, incapaz de soportar un segundo más en aquellas paredes que albergaban tantos momentos importantes y felices en su vida.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, deseando dejar de llorar de una puta vez. Pero sabía que hoy no dejaría de llorar. Ni mañana tampoco. Quizá en una semana. Y entonces, un día, estaría tan ocupada a otras cosas que se pasaría un rato sin retozar en ello. Y así hasta que dejara de ser un tema recurrente…

Ojalá tuviera esa suerte.

Su demonio había muerto por su culpa. Y ella cargaría con esa losa eternamente, jalando de ella igual que hizo la gravedad, provocando que se desplomara sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de tenerse en pie. Y llorando.

Su demonio, pereciendo ahora donde fuera que se lo hubiera llevado la Fuerza. Su demonio, que merecía de todo menos morir… Cualquier cosa menos morir.

El silenció pasó, de forma sutilmente imperceptible, a un sonido vacío, condensado. Y Rey juró que serían sus lágrimas, o su llanto, pero un fuerte hedor férreo asoló su nariz y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta…

- _No estoy muerto, pequeña…_ \- Ella miró a todas partes y le encontró frente a ella, emborronado, con las manos en alto, y las gotas de sangre precipitándose contra el suelo pero desapareciendo cuando tocaban su parqué. Rey perdió el habla y se frotó los ojos en un intento pueril por salir de una alucinación indeseada.- _Con suerte no falta mucho…-_ Y le vio apretar la mandíbula, soltar aire de golpe, adelantar la cabeza, apretar sus garras con sus muñecas ardiendo y ennegreciéndose. Jadeó con pesar y alzó la vista _.- Odio que veas esto… No quiero que veas esto…_ \- No hablaba, apenas movía los labios, y le oía tan bajito que agradecía que la casa no resonara con ese retumbe sordo que asociaba con su presencia, con ese sonido imperceptible que le hacía entender que estaba allí con ella. No lo escuchaba. Por tanto, Kylo no estaba y… por tanto… estaba proyectándose, desde alguna parte.- _Rey, no me queda mucho tiempo…_

-¿Dónde estás?- Habló en su cabeza, levantándose, acercándose a él.- ¿Dónde estás, Kylo, por favor?

- _No importa._

-Joder, claro que sí…

- _Rey…_ \- Apretó los dientes y chilló. Ella atinó a taparse los oídos, ensordecida.- _Rey, lo siento mucho…_

-No lo sientas.

- _Claro que sí, pequeña… Lo siento por todo_.- Cogió aire como si estuviera hablando en voz alta… Pero estaba rompiéndose. Y Rey sentía que se rompía también, junto a él, como su taza. Fracturada.- _Siento todo esto, absolutamente todo esto_.- Quería decirle que se callara, que guardara silencio, y que le confesara donde estaba, pero no podía leerle, no podía saber nada en absoluto y su voz temblorosa y frágil no quería salir de su garganta, tan vergonzosa en un momento tan inoportuno.- _Y siento todo lo que te dije, Rey. Siento haberme interpuesto desde siempre en tu camino y no haberte dejado vivir tranquila…_ \- Otro jadeo, cortando sus disculpas. Y vio sus convulsiones, su cabeza, zarandeándose, su conexión emborronándose… Y empezaba a temer que…

-¿Qué te están haciendo…?

- _Me está sellando otra vez, Rey…-_ Ella llevó una mano a su boca, cubriéndola y evitando largar un suspiro de sorpresa. Porque si le dolía que le abrieran los sellos, como arrancarse una flecha del muslo, volvérselos a cerrar estaría resultando ser el dolor de mil vidas junto en un segundo _.- Me lo está sellando todo… Y te va a sellar a ti también_.- Un crujido estridente, una risotada potente a sus espaldas. Y Kylo se apresuró antes de querer forzar a cerrar la conexión por si el Líder Supremo se percataba de que seguían hablando.- _Rey, necesito que sigas protegiéndote como antes de que llegara yo. Sigue sin tener miedo a nada, estrellita mía. Que aunque yo me pierda… Tienes mi corazón contigo._

-No, no, no, no, Kylo, necesito que… Necesito… Necesito saber dónde…

Y una horrible tercera voz, entrando por los oídos de él y llegándole a ella con la misma claridad con la que Kylo podía escucharla, se unió a la conversación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le concedió un pequeño silencio y Rey empezó a notar cómo su vista se enrojecía sin motivo, cómo su cabeza empezaba a quemar de golpe y cómo el olor de la sangre y el tufo de la maldad invadían su persona.- ¡¿Estás hablando con ella!?

La conexión se cortó de golpe mientras un susurro, un instinto, martilleaba la cabeza de la chica en lo que quizá sería su última voluntad.

" _Busca a Maz, pequeña, ¡Corre!"_

Corrió veloz, sintiéndose de golpe perseguida, recogiendo la caja con todo lo que iba a entregarle a esa mujer junto a su abrigo y las llaves y salió a la calle, donde llovía sin ton ni son acompañándola en su desesperación y camuflando sus lágrimas. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el coche, entrando en él y arrancándolo con un giro de muñeca y un buen pisotón a los pedales, maniobrando y saliendo de espaldas de la cochera, cambiando de marcha con una fuerza que casi saca al artilugio de su sitio pero, cuando alzó la vista hacia el frente, una silueta recortada en medio de la calzada se alzaba ante ella, inmóvil. No le hizo falta figurarse mucho más, aquel pelo rojizo, la gabardina y su porte…

El General.

Se quedó quieta durante un segundo, mirando al frente, sintiendo aquel duelo de miradas. Ese condenado cabrón iba a perseguirla y a evitar que cumpliera su objetivo, fuera cual fuese… Rápidamente, se giró en su asiento, comprobando la retaguardia de su vehículo y dando marcha atrás antes de maniobrar y encara el coche en sentido contrario para luego pisar el acelerador y salir escopeteada de allí. En dirección al centro, apresurándose y rogándole a la Fuerza que Maz estuviera en la tienda.

Daba igual que el coche pudiera ir a doscientos o no, porque si ese demonio rojo se movía como se lo había visto hacer a Kylo, no iba a quitárselo de encima. Pero le bastaba con que fuera tras ella, que la acechara a ella, no le tenía ningún miedo. Ya no. Cuando antes le habría aterrorizado cualquiera idea que la sacara de su vida, ahora sólo quería que un demonio en concreto volviera a ella. Y, por el modo en el que se había presentado ante ella, no le quedaban muchas opciones y el tiempo se le escapaba.

Sintió un mazazo en el pecho sin que nada le diera a ella. Miró a su alrededor. No, no se había hostiado corriendo con el coche si había llevado a nadie por delante. El golpe no era suyo. Y mientras sorteaba las calles con el vértigo en la boca del estómago, se le nubló la vista. Su conexión con Kylo no había muerto tampoco, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a sentir alivio por ello. Su demonio, su hermoso demonio, siendo torturado, sus recuerdos de nuevo sellados para volver a ser la bestia que exigían de él. No podía perderle, no. Otra vez, no.

Salió de la carretera en un tiempo record, casi derrapando, saltándose los semáforos justo cuando se ponían en rojo, callejeando sin moderar la velocidad, mientras su cabeza le buscaba. Intentaba dar con la huella que él había dejado en ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía esto. No tenía ni idea de cómo usar la Fuerza sin su guía.

Tanta estrella y tanta tontería para sentirse tan jodidamente perdida sin él.

-Kylo, por favor. – Susurró al aire, como si fuera a escuchar su plegaria para darle una pista, para echarle una mano. Pero sólo había silencio y se sentía tan sola… - Kylo. –Repitió, mientras dejaba su coche prácticamente tirado a una calle de la tienda de Maz, echando el freno de mano con tanta fuerza que casi lo arranca. Salió del coche, acelerada, sintiendo los nervios en las rodillas, mirando a ambos lados de la calle y… Tal y como esperaba. Esa caballera roja, esos ojos negros, gabardina larga y una envoltura de humo de cigarro dirigiéndose hacia ella con el paso lento de quien sabía que las tenía todas consigo. – Kylo, por favor, escúchame. – Dijo en voz baja mientras marchaba en dirección contraria, acelerando más el paso, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que la seguía. No necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba que él la contestara. – Kylo, por favor, resiste, voy hacia allá, dónde sea que estés, vamos a solucionar esto. – Decía, en una retahíla inconexa de plegarias. – No estás solo, Kylo, estoy aquí, por favor. – Sólo cuando llegó a la puerta de Maz, se atrevió a echar la mirada a sus espaldas, viéndole avanzar hacia ella desde la otra acera. Golpeó la puerta con los puños. - ¡Maz! – toc toc toc toc - ¡Maz! – TOC TOC TOC TOC - ¡Maz, ábreme la puerta, por favor, soy yo! – Volvió a mirar a sus espaldas, se acercaba. La acechaba, tranquilo, sintiéndola arrinconada. Como un halcón que sabe que el ratón no tiene forma de escaquearse de su vuelo predador. - ¡MAZ! – Y golpeó la puerta con la palma abierta cuanto pudo, planteándose en serio intentar echarla abajo por pura fuerza. O Fuerza. Ya no sabía ni pensar claramente. Luego escuchó, las llaves en la cerradura al otro lado. - ¡Maz! – Volvió a llamarla, viendo cómo el demonio se aceleraba ahora ante la posibilidad de perderla.

-¡Pero bueno! – Escuchó a la señora mayor maldecir al otro lado mientras cacharreaba con las llaves. - ¡¿Pero qué maldito jaleo es este?!

-¡Maz! – Siguió llamando, ya sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al demonio, apenas a unos metros de ella, obligándose a detener el paso cuando un coche cruzaba la carretera a punto de llevarle por delante. - ¡MAZ! – Gritó, con más premura.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Espetó la mujer abriendo la puerta de golpe, viéndola a ella y al General justo tras ella. Ni una respiración tardó en agarrarla del brazo y meterla en la tienda de un jalón mucho más fuerte de lo que su edad y estatura parecían permitirle, cerrando la puerta justo en las narices del demonio. Se quedó ahí, aguantándole la mirada hasta que el pelirrojo alzó el mentón con suficiencia, dándole una calada a su cigarro y desapareciendo con el humo que exhaló un segundo después, deshaciéndose en miles de volutas negras. Luego se giró hacia ella, que del empujón, había dado con las rodillas en el suelo y tenía las manos hundidas en el pecho, como si tratara de sacarse la agonía que sentía… y que no era suya. Sentía su piel resquebrajada por mil sitios, tanto que no sabía qué parte le dolía más. Sentía que cada órgano le fallaba, que la vista se le nublaba y se le oscurecía por los lados y la boca le sabía a sangre. Luego, sintió las manos de Maz, frías contra la piel ardiente de su cara, alzándole la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntó, casi tan dolida como ella, viendo cómo se le escapaba la esperanza de entre los dedos.

-No lo sé, Maz. – Le confesó, tragando saliva hasta que ese sabor se unió al nudo que tenía en la tráquea. – No sé qué he hecho, no sé qué ha pasado, no sé qué hacer, y no sé ni por dónde empezar. – Cogió aire, sintiéndolo entrar a trompicones en sus pulmones, sorbiéndose las lágrimas. – Eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarme a salvarle. – Y en cuanto le mentó, su mirada se llenó de lágrimas. – Maz, está sufriendo. Creo que yo le he llevado hasta allí, y le está torturando y yo lo siento y no puedo pararlo. Me ha dicho que va a morir. Que le está cerrando los sellos de nuevo, que ahora tiene uno con mi nombre, que me va a olvidar. – Se atropellaba con las palabras y ni siquiera respiraba ya bien, ahogándose. – Por favor, dime cómo ayudarle. O cómo pararlo. No sé qué hacer.

-Rey. –Las manos de Maz ejercieron más presión en sus mejillas, zarandeándola. -¡Rey! – Le gritó cuando vio que se le ponían los ojos blancos a la chica. – Rey, escúchame. – De repente le pesaba muchísimo la cabeza y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. -¡Rey! – Le gritó. Y la chica parpadeó desubicada, llorando a lágrima viva. – Rey, ¿recuerdas la profecía? – Como para recordar tenía ella ahora la cabeza. – Se os acaba el tiempo, chiquilla. – Le sostuvo la cabeza con una mano en el cuello. - Pero después encontrará una estrella cuyo nombre no está escrito y un horrible sacrilegio se cometerá ante el altar de su signo. –Recitó la mujer, y esas palabras lograron hacer que ella centrara la mirada, como si despertaran algo instintivo en ella. Algo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. - Cuatro lunas como cuatro luceros alumbrarán la noche con sus votos.- Rey se encontró asintiendo mientras dejaba que cada palabra calara en ella hasta que se firmara bajo su piel. - La mujer conquistará el corazón de la bestia. – Alzó la mirada hacia Maz, descubriendo de repente que esa mujer tenía que ser ella. Y la bestia, su demonio. Su demonio. - Y el hombre traerá la destrucción que caerá sobre el autor de sus horrores. – Se encontró asintiendo de nuevo, temblando como un flan, fruto de sus nervios y la ansiedad que la electrocutaba, todos sus sentidos, su conciencia, su yo, en ese instante, en ese ahora, en su falta y en… en que no entendía nada. No le estaba dando respuestas.

-¿Pero qué hago Maz? – La miró desorientada. - ¿Qué hago? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Dónde le encuentro? – Se quedó callada un momento. - ¿Y qué hago después? – Luego, volvió la mirada a ella, aterrada. - ¿Y qué hago si llego demasiado tarde?

-Te lo he dicho ya todo, Rey. – Le dijo la mujer mientras ella se apoyaba en sus rodillas y se levantaba, temblorosa. – Te he dicho todo lo que sé. – O sea, el equivalente a nada. La mujer quedó enmudecida cuando la mirada de Rey se volvió agresiva, como si estuviera dispuesta a convertirla en piedra en ese momento, una figurita más en su tienda, haciéndola recular. - ¿Qué lugar tiene cuatro lunas, Rey? – Eso la detuvo en el sitio.

-Dathomir. – Respondió al instante.

-No sé si él estará allí, Rey. – Le cogió de la mano cuando la vio dispuesta a salir por la puerta, deteniéndola. – Allí sólo encontrarás, con suerte, el altar del que habla la profecía. Y tendrás que darle final a esa profecía. Pero no sé dónde está. – Ella se soltó, dispuesta a salir en vista de que no estaba siendo de ayuda. – Sal por la otra puerta, Rey. – Se quedó mirando a Maz. Una respiración. Dos. Y atravesó la tienda, hacia la salida de atrás, sabiendo que llevaba a la mujer a sus espaldas. – El demonio está en el callejón, Rey. – Le avisó. Genial. De puta madre.

Rey volvió sobre sus pasos, abrió la caja, y buscó entre todos los objetos que le traía de vuelta, cogiendo el sable que le había mostrado a Kylo al abrir el sello del Legado. Su legado. Ese arma. Esa protección. Su nombre. Y volvió a atravesar el pasillo, abriendo la puerta trasera de un portazo, enarbolando el sable, su sonido de ignición llenando el silbido de sus oídos y la punta ardiente y azul justo bajo la barbilla del demonio.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KYLO, GENERAL? - El interpelado apenas se movió ante sus acciones, tan impertérrito como si Rey sólo le hubiera apuntado con un dedo… Y aún así, tratándose del General, aquello le habría dado más asco que otra cosa.

Se tomó su tiempo, dando una última calada mientras Rey seguía alzando el sable, apuntándole, sintiendo que le empezaba a pesar.

-Sé dónde no está… Y es contigo.- Atacó, lanzando la colilla y bajando los ojos con desdén, subestimándola.- ¿Sabes usar eso que tienes en las manos?

-Tengo delante de mí un tipo con el que practicar…- Hux le mantuvo el contacto y Rey tragó saliva sin apartar el suyo.- ¡Respóndeme!- Y movió el sable, amenazándole.- ¡Respóndeme o…!

No lo vio venir, aquel pulso de Fuerza, aquel empujón invisible, alejándola de él y apagando el sable cuando salía de su mano. Hux extendió su brazo, atrayendo el sable hacia él y Rey actuó rápido, apoyada en el suelo con sus rodillas, extendiendo su brazo y forcejeando con Hux. Cada uno tirando hacia un lado. Haciendo el máximo uso de sus Fuerzas.

Rey se puso en pie lentamente, sin bajar la guardia y Hux empezó a retroceder un pie, mejorando su estabilidad y reforzando su poder al sentirse más estable, Rey sintió ese tirón.

El aire del que tiraban cada uno empezó a sonar con fuerza, como una ventisca, o quizá era la tormenta que iba y venía sobre sus cabezas. Rey apretaba los dientes, sintiendo que aquello mejoraba su ataque… Pero empezaba a agotarse, su fuerza menguaba poco a poco y veía a Hux, creciéndose al otro lado, haciéndose ganador antes de que el combate hubiera terminado, tan confiado…

Rey condujo los ojos hacia el sable… Y una ocurrencia surcó su mente de lado a lado, observando el sable, que apuntaba al General, y el pelirrojo, tirando hacia él con ganas, muchas ganas.

-¡Cada segundo que pasas aquí, forcejeando conmigo…!- Habló el pelirrojo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.- ¡…hace que le estés perdiendo, mocosa!- Rey le observaba… Y lo veía… Tan… tan…

Tan en bandeja.

-¡Suelta el sable!- Ordenó. Al pelirrojo le encantaba ordenar.- ¡No te pertenece!

Y entonces ella lo dejó ir un poco, aflojando su Fuerza, suave, haciendo que su rival se lo aproximara a una velocidad de vértigo y entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando el sable le apuntaba directamente, Rey lo accionó usando la Fuerza, prendiéndolo justo cuando el General ya no podía apartarlo de él.

Y le atravesó el pecho de parte a parte, quemándole y petrificándole allí mismo, con la mirada tan vacía como estaba su interior, sólo cargado con rabia. Y qué solitaria era la malicia…

Rey movió los dedos, atrayéndose el sable a ella y el General se desplomó hacia adelante mientras de su herida salía humo, se deshacía en cenizas sobre el suelo y Rey no perdió más tiempo, echó a correr, enfilando el callejón y sacando el teléfono que, gracias a la Fuerza, había cogido antes de salir.

Activó esa opción que tanto agradeció que estuviera incluida en su móvil y habló al aparato inteligente, gritando a la par que corría.

-¡"ABRIR CONTACTOS"! ¡"TRABAJO-POE DAMERON"! ¡"LLAMAR"!

Giró con velocidad una esquina mientras se llevaba el aparato al oído. Poe creía en la Fuerza y Finn siempre tenía una respuesta ideal para lo que fuera, de forma inconsciente. Y estaban juntos sí o sí, separarles era como intentar apartar las llamas del sol o las olas de la arena. Imposible.

Un toque. Rey giró otra esquina y enfiló la calle donde había aparcado el coche. Otro toque. Rey suplicó en lo que sus ojos viajaban de una hilera de coches a otra, intentando divisar el suyo. Tres toques. Otro "por favor" que escapaba de sus labios a la par que sacaba las llaves del vehículo. Cuatro toques y abrió la puerta.

-¿Rey? ¿Me estás llamando?- Poe, tan evidente como siempre.

-¡POE, DIME QUE ESTÁS EN CASA Y CON FINN!- No le dio espacio a respuesta.- ¡OS NECESITO EN MI APARTAMENTO, YO…!

-Frena, frena, para, para… Espera…

-¡NO, POE, NO TENGO TIEMPO! ¡ES KYLO!- Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, enganchándose el cinturón y metiendo la llave en el contacto.- ¡POE, NECESITO ENCONTRAR UN ALTAR EN DATHOMIR, LAS CUATRO LUNAS, COMO CUATRO LUCEROS! ¡ES HOY, POE, ES HOY!

-¡¿Qué dices de un altar en Dathomir?!- Rey rodó los ojos y antes de que le gritara un "pásame a Finn"…

-¿Altar en Dathomir?- La voz de Finn, suave, al otro lado, lejana al micrófono le llegó tan clara a Rey como si le tuviera al lado.- ¿Se refiere a las Puertas del Infinito?

-¿Qué dices tú ahora de las puertas del no-sé-qué?- Bramó Poe, quizá encarando a Finn. Rey, por otro lado, había puesto el manos-libres y estaba ya entrando en el localizador de la Holored, buscando los nombres que Finn citaba.

-¡¿No has estudiado historia galáctica o qué!?

-¡Yo hacía pellas, Finn, joder, eras tú quien me pasaba los apuntes!

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE LAS PUERTAS DEL INFINITO!?- Chilló Rey, rogando que la escucharan mientras daba el contacto y encendía el motor.

-Las Puertas del Infinito es una especie de red de estructuras, como un viaducto de transporte usado durante la Pre-República. También decían que podían usarlo como arma y, a sus pies, había como que unos edificios gigantes, los Templos Estelares, y…

-¡GRACIAS FINN! ¡OS QUIERO!

Rey no le dio tiempo a responder. Cortó la llamada de golpe y pisó el acelerador a fondo mientras su teléfono marcaba la ruta. Pisó a fondo, incumpliendo las normas de circulación, todas y cada una de ellas, porque ese condenado mapa le decía que estaba a dos horas y media de su destino… Y Rey necesitaba, de verdad que necesitaba, llegar antes, terriblemente antes de dos horas y media.

…

Kylo sentía cómo Snoke jalaba de su piel tras lacerarla con sus uñas o con cuchillos y piedras místicas, reescribiendo su historia, rezurciéndole y cerrándole de nuevo mientras él empezaba a sentir que le sacaban de sí mismo, otra vez. Que de golpe, lo que recordaba lo olvidaba y que lo que olvidaba era algo que se llevaba consigo algo más que el recuerdo de alguien. Se llevaba experiencias, se llevaba parte de su personalidad… Se lo llevaba con él.

Snoke ya le había cerrado un sello y seguía con el siguiente. Iban a ser horas de tortura incesante, de laceraciones a conciencia, rasgados sobre rasgados. Y ya había cruzado su umbral de dolor seis o siete veces. Estaba a veinte parsecs de su aguante normal y se sorprendía, de verdad lo hacía, de cómo todavía podía seguir en pie y consciente.

Aunque conociendo a Snoke estaba seguro de que mantenerle consciente todo el proceso no era nada más ni nada menos que una forma de enfatizar su castigo.

-Estoy tan… TAN…- Remarcó, estirando de su piel, arrancándola y exhibiendo su reverso ante él. Kylo sólo siseó.- Tan decepcionado contigo…- El demonio notó sus pequeños ojos clavarse en su nuca. A Snoke se le escapó la mano, presa de su furia, y le sostuvo por uno de los cuernos, jalando de él y tironeando con ganas, pretendiendo arrancárselo. Kylo entonces gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Parecía que todavía iba a pasar por su nuevo umbral de dolor otra vez.- ¡TAN DECEPCIONADO CONTIGO QUE ME DAS ASCO!- Le soltó el cuerno con rabia y Kylo recuperó el aliento perdido en lo que Snoke realizaba otra escarificación.- Da gracias a que sé lo imponente que eres con esos cuernos porque te juro que te los arrancaba, Kylo…- El interpelado cerró los ojos, deseando que se quedaran así para siempre.- Lo que menos quiero es que enseñes al mundo que eres tan patético por fuera como lo eres por dentro… Yo no te hice patético… Y tú solito te buscas tu condenada ruina, echando por tierra todo lo que hago contigo.- De nuevo su mano escapándose, ahora atrapándole por el pelo, le forzó el cuello hasta curvarlo.- ¡YO TE CREÉ! ¡FUI YO QUIEN TE HIZO COMO ERES, TAN GRANDE, TAN PODEROSO! ¡TE DI UN PROPÓSITO! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTARME CUANTO MENOS AGRADECIDO!- Le soltó con desprecio.- Y ni siquiera te he escuchado darme las gracias una miserable vez…- Otra laceración hecha con fuerza a través del canto de un cristal de kyber y Kylo volvió a gritar.- Deja de quejarte tanto, niño ¿Me oyes a mí quejarme?- Kylo negó con la cabeza, era una de esas preguntas de Snoke que exigían una respuesta.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque soy generoso contigo! Aquí me tienes…- Tomó el trozo de piel que estaba tratando y terminó una parte del escrito, dispuesto a proseguirlo en otra.- Rehaciendo todo lo que te has encargado de deshacer.

De nuevo hubo un parón en el que Kylo sólo agonizaba en silencio, sin escucharle… Y es que lo que escuchó de fondo le erizó completamente. Porque reconocía aquel motor lejano, muy, muy lejano, a kilómetros todavía, pero acercándose.

Lo había escuchado tantas veces últimamente… Y sabía lo que albergaba. Su corazón se aceleró.

No. Su pequeña debía correr en la dirección contraria, huyendo. Pero no, allí estaba.

Esa jodida chica impertinente y rebelde… Yendo a buscarle.


	26. 26 La Justicia

**26\. La Justicia**

Los colores rojos y negros, de la arcilla que sedimentaba el lugar y los pozos de alquitrán, fueron el primer y más claro indicador de que se encontraba en Dathomir. Pero, ni las nubes grises que anulaban el poco sol que quedaba en el día, ni la paulatina espesura de toda la vegetación que cubría aquella zona podrían haberle dado mayores pistas que sentir ese hilo que tiraba de ella, que se extendía en el tiempo y el espacio echándole de menos, de su corazón al de su demonio.

Cuando las pirámides se cernieron sobre ella, tuvo clarísimo que ese era el lugar, lúgubre, tenebroso, tétrico. No le hacía falta tocar las paredes para saber que estaban llenas de gritos, haciéndole dudar de si el suelo que pisaba era arcilla o sangre. Se bajó del coche, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo la pesadez del ambiente, el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, el bosque del que acababa de salir a un lado y un desierto rojo con espinos negros, al otro lado. Domir empezando casi rozando el horizonte. Se le acababa el tiempo, debía pronunciar "los votos ante el altar" cuando llegaran las lunas y ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a llegar.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones. La prisa apremiaba en ella pero no tenía tiempo para perderse, para rehacer el camino mil veces. No podía permitírselo. Pero justo cuando terminaba de subir el último peldaño hacia la primera puerta, inmensa, tosca y llena de símbolos que ya había visto antes, un alarido de dolor atravesó el aire, congelándola, deteniendo su corazón. Un segundo. Y sus ojos desbordándose en lágrimas.

-Kylo. –Susurró al viento, mirando a su alrededor, como tratando de buscarle. – Kylo, por favor. – Se le hundió el pecho con un trago de amargura, sintiendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Quizás sí a tiempo de encontrar las lunas en lo alto, pero no antes de que la olvidara. O le matara. – Kylo. – Volvió a llamarle, cerrando los ojos y tratando de llevarse a sí misma hasta dónde ese hilo la llevara. Guiándola de lleno a un abismo de oscuridad absoluta, de agonía y terror. – Kylo, dime dónde estás.

- _Rey_. – Y su nombre fue como un soplo de aire fresco dándole en la cara. – _No deberías estar aquí._ – No había rechazo en sus palabras, solo un miedo tan grande y profundo que podía con todo él. _– No…_ \- Le sintió atragantarse con su propia sangre antes de escupirla. – _Ya no recuerdo la mitad de las cosas que antes sí, pequeña. No quiero que veas esto._ – Ella sintió que se le retorcían las tripas, necesitando apoyarse en la puerta y abriéndola casi sin querer. Miró a su alrededor, descubriendo el interior del templo. – _No quiero que estés aquí y veas lo que yo era antes de conocerte._ – Rey se cubrió la boca, intentando contener el temblor de su mandíbula. – _No quiero que estés aquí, si te olvido y me ordena matarte._ – La chica subió los ojos al altísimo techo, para tragarse las lágrimas quela entorpecían mientras atravesaba el lugar. Toda la luz, dispuesta por la que aun quedaba en el exterior.

-Kylo. – Le interrumpió. – No atiendas a nada de lo que te diga. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido real desde el momento en el que abrí ese sarcófago y te quité las cadenas haciéndote mil preguntas. – Le sintió callado y en silencio al otro lado, imaginando cómo se le curvaban las comisuras hacia arriba a pesar del dolor. Si estuviera ante ella y a salvo, tendría ese brillo canalla en la mirada, lo sabía. – Podría ser buena y decirte que me vale con que no mueras, y por ahora no parece que se te esté dando bien. Podría decirte que me vale con eso. Pero no es cierto, Kylo. – Miró a su alrededor, una gran explanada de mármol negro con vetas blancas, como las paredes que se alzaban. La luz roja del sol muriente cubriéndolo todo con un halo de pesadilla. – Te necesito conmigo. Ya no bebo té si no es contigo compartiendo mi taza. No quiero ni ver ni sentir nuestra cama, ni nuestro sofá. No quiero oír la música que escuchaba contigo. Todas mis paredes tienen tu firma, todo en mi casa lleva tu nombre. Y cuando estabas tú, era mi refugio. Ahora es sólo un sitio más, igual de frío que esto, igual que el resto de sitios en los que he estado. – Atravesó la única puerta que se alzaba ante ella y tragó saliva ante las oscuras escaleras que se extendían a sus pies, en bajada. Aquello era la enésima potencia del miedo. Abajo podría haber un abismo, un peldaño roto, un monstruo. La absoluta oscuridad daba pie a la creación de todo. Tragó saliva y plantó la mano en la piedra de la pared, apoyándose en ella y dando un último vistazo a sus espaldas. – Ni siquiera quiero un buzón si no puedo poner tu nombre con el mío. – Se restregó los ojos, sintiendo que él escuchaba. Que no podía contestarle por no delatarla ante su torturador, pero que escuchaba cada palabra, lo sabía, le sentía, le oía respirar. – Tenías razón, Kylo, estoy sola.

- _No, Rey_. – Le escuchó, en un susurro sin fuerza. Y ella se temió que se estuviera esforzando demasiado. – _Lo que te dije fue fruto del miedo. No era verdad._

-Lo sé, Kylo. No era verdad.- Siguió hablando con él, sintiendo, estúpidamente, que si mantenía la cabeza centrada en sus palabras, no imaginaba monstruos a su alrededor esperando a que diera un paso en falso mientras se arrastraba por la pared y tentaba cada escalón antes de plantar el pie. Y la única manera que tenía de paliar su lentitud pasmosa era hablando con él, manteniéndole con ella, no dejándole solo. – No es que me sienta sola, es que siento que no existo, que no soy más que un fantasma. Pero tú me veías. Me hablabas. Por la Fuerza, Kylo. – Cogió aire. – Sé que no estoy sorda porque reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte. Necesito tus caricias para sentir mi propia piel. – Sonrió triste. – Necesito sentarme en tus piernas para poder comer, tal y como te prometí. – Y el silencio se le hizo ensordecedor. - ¿Te acuerdas? – Le preguntó, para asegurarse de que seguía ahí con ella. Y de que aun no había sellado su nombre.

- _Solo a través de maldiciones podría olvidarte, Rey._ – Le dijo.- _Mientras recuerde tu nombre, recordaré los días más felices de mi existencia._ – La chica volvió a tragarse el anzuelo que le rasgaba la garganta cada vez que evitaba las lágrimas que se le acumulaban. – _Y si te olvido…_

-No, Kylo… -Quiso pararle, mientras daba con el último escalón y se desequilibraba, agarrándose con las uñas a las paredes lisas.

- _Si te olvido_ – Siguió él. – _Si olvido tu nombre…_ \- Rey se aclaró los ojos, mirando a lo que se le presentaba delante, horrorizada. - _Necesito que sepas que mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde mucho antes de conocerte. Necesito que sepas que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido por una profecía. Necesito que sepas que ha sido verdad. No lo reduzcas tú también a una farsa, a una broma de mal gusto, a una manipulación_ \- ¿También? ¿Cómo que también? ¿Cuántos grados había en el horror? - _Necesita que sepas que yo mismo me di por entero a ti con la primera caricia._ – Desde luego, estaba diciéndoselo en un lugar terrible para declararse.

Metros y metros, a lo largo y a lo alto, de catacumbas y estatuas de otros demonios se mostraban ante ella. Y, sin frenar el paso, caminó entre ellos, temblando ante la posibilidad de que estuvieran vivos bajo el mármol, atrapados. Todos y cada uno de ellos pintados con una pátina que Rey rogaba a la Fuerza por que fuera pigmento rojizo… Y no la sangre de aquellos a quienes esas bestias marmóreas habían asesinado sin piedad.

Se quedó observando una de ellas apenas sin querer y un sudor caliente atravesó a la chica como un rayo justo cuando su pie dio con el borde del camino. Reculó rápida, sintiendo el frío asolándola. Ella, aferrándose el pecho y sintiendo el taladro en el que se había convertido de golpe su corazón. Escuchó atenta el sonido de la roca desprenderse en diminutas partículas, impactando en su caída con todo aquello que se interpusiera en su viaje a las tinieblas. Jamás le llegó el golpe que indicaba que habían tocado fondo, quizá porque tal cosa no se concebía en ese maldito lugar.

Otro grito llamó su atención, conduciendo la mirada hacia el frente, uno que divisaba con dificultades de mérito. Y tragó saliva.

- _Pequeña…_ \- Su voz, en un susurro contrastado con los alaridos guturales que salían de su ser conseguían ponerle el bello de punta.- _Pequeña, necesito que te des la vuelta…-_ Rey frenó en seco, mirando con rabia hacia el frente.- _…y te marches, porque…-_ Le sintió jadear, soltando aire y gruñendo entre-dientes.- _…no puedo ocultarte por más tiempo, Rey. No puedo._

-¿Ocultarme?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No podía ser… No podía ser que en sus últimos coletazos Kylo estuviera usando su poder para ocultar su presencia del Líder Supremo.

Si no fuera así ¿Cómo era que ese bastardo no había ido a por ella? Obviamente porque no la sentía. No era capaz de… verla.

Oh…

- _No…_ \- Le escuchó susurrar. Pero no iba a aceptar la negativa.- _Rey, no… Ni se te ocurra, no va a salir como tú esperas._

Si algo había aprendido Rey durante todos estos años de vida era que el "no va a salir como tú esperas" era algo que la instaba todavía más a seguir adelante. Faltaba que le dijeras a Rey que no podía hacer esto o aquello para que ella terminara levantándose, dispuesta.

Y si le salía, bien. Y si no, allá que volvía.

"Hazlo o no lo hagas. Pero no lo intentes" era algo que había escuchado en alguna parte, en algún momento de su vida. Uno que no recordaba porque no importaba recordar quién lo dijo, cuándo lo dijo o por qué lo dijo. En su vida no solía importar un quién, un cuándo o un por qué.

Importaba un cómo, cómo le afectaban las cosas a ella.

Y aquello se le quedó grabado tan a fuego que le afectaba en sobremanera.

Avanzó, decidida, rebuscando el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras daba un paso tras otro. Si lo encontraba, lo usaría de linterna. Y si se lo había dejado en el coche, seguiría avanzando igual. Y sus dedos dieron de lleno con él, apresurándose en sacarlo del bolsillo y activar la linterna justo cuando descubrió que sería una idea nefasta.

Alumbró a una de las estatuas y esta se retorció bajo la luz al igual que la otra, bañada por la luz rebotada, y otra.

Le faltaron dedos para apagar el teléfono al completo, avanzando en sus andares, cruzando aquel infierno mientras la estatua más afectada por la luz gemía de dolor y lanzaba un zarpazo que Rey esquivó de pura suerte, provocando que impactara contra otra estatua, despertándola.

El silencio no tardó en romperse en aquella sala y Rey sólo se apresuró, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo y apretando la mandíbula, cada pisada en suelo firme era un alivio, un motivo por el cuál debía alzar la otra pierna y avanzar. Y si daba con el vacío, ya vería luego cómo lucharía para aferrarse a lo que fuera e intentar proseguir.

Adelantó la mano libre, aquella que no sostenía el sable, y sus dedos trémulos tocaron una pared en uno de sus laterales. Y rey descansó, sintiendo que había llegado al final y que ya no habría estatuas fotosensibles ni precipicios… Lo que le esperaba bajo aquellas escaleras iba a ser, en definitiva, mucho peor.

…

Su cabeza bailó varias veces, buscando una pared, algo firme contra lo que golpearse para asentar todo lo que se estaba removiendo allí dentro de forma tan literal que se le antojaba a delirio. Una suave risa a sus espaldas le hizo refulgir la llama del odio en su corazón. Su mente se contraía obre sí misma, encogiéndose mientras aquel monstruo con complejo de Dios le cerraba otro sello, el sello del maestro, de su… su… su…

-¿Quieres que probemos ahora con el de la chica, Kylo?

Sus nervios crispados y despuntados le hicieron removerse, ahora sí, al fin, contra las cadenas que le amarraban, removiéndolas con furia y jalándolas de ese maldito pilar que tantas veces le había visto derrumbarse cuando no era Kylo quién debía hacerlo. Sino aquellas piedras.

El Líder Supremo le observó, dejando a un lado uno de los cristales con el que le laceraba, tomándose su tiempo para observarle con una mueca de asco y vergüenza. Y podía hacerlo, a Kylo ya bien le importaba un pimiento lo que ese condenado pensara. Podía hacerle de todo, absolutamente todo lo que quisiera, como si le atravesara la garganta con un palo y jugaba a sacársela por el ombligo. Le daba lo mismo… Le daba lo mismo todo a excepción de una cosa. Esos recuerdos.

Esos recuerdos no. No pasaban por ese aro, mucho menos ahora, tan pronto.

-Creo que ese va a ser un sello que vamos a cansarnos de abrir y cerrar tantas veces… Parece que es un buen consuelo para ti.- Jugueteó con irritación.- Jamás creí que pudieras aguantar tanto. Y parece que ese recuerdo te… potencia. Elevándote casi a lo que fue tu antecesor y convirtiéndote así en el nuevo Vader.- Posó su mano en la nuca del demonio, llegando a toda esa felicidad que le dio ganas de devolver la bilis que se acumulaba en su estómago vacío.- Patético… Pero eficaz.

Era agotador el esfuerzo de mantener en las sombras de su cabeza los últimos recuerdos con ella, los más cercanos, esas conversaciones. El Líder Supremo era un adversario tenaz y persistente, tanto que Kylo temía que llegara a saber que Rey estaba allí, en esa localización, sólo por bajar la guardia respecto a la ocultación.

-Los tienes todos tan a mano que va a ser condenadamente sencillo cerrarlo, el más sencillo de todos…

Una lágrima surcó sus mejillas justo cuando vio en su propia cabeza cómo momentos con ella, recuerdos, imágenes, frases, palabras, sonidos, aromas, todo se iba apagando aleatoriamente. Rey era una suma de velas en su interior y el Líder Supremo actuaba como una ráfaga de viento que iba dando pasadas sobre sus llamas, apagándolas una a una, sin descanso.

El Supremo había removido sus cadenas, arrodillándole ante él y facilitándole el poder atrapar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, todo aquello que llevara el nombre de la chica. Esa condenada chica que sería la siguiente en perecer tras Kylo. Había estado jugando tanto con los límites que esta vez casi creía que iba a perder de verdad…

Y quería asegurarse que quien fuera a perder algo aquella noche fuera Kylo, desencadenando así el fin de la rebelión contra él, el Líder Supremo. Y la esperanza esfumándose de las cabezas de toda la galaxia, abriéndole paso para asentarse en el hueco que iba a dejar.

Otra lágrima cruel cayó de los ojos de Kylo, quién le escuchaba en su cabeza mientras apelotonaba los recuerdos, juntándolos en un punto, arrancándolos de su origen y llevándose con ellos experiencias, crecimiento, ideales… Sensaciones. Y lo recolocó en un punto indefinido mientras las huesudas manos del Supremo Snoke cogían de nuevo uno de los cristales Kyber, dispuesto a hacerle una nueva laceración.

-Kylo, estoy aquí, ya estoy contigo. – Pudo escucharla dentro de su cabeza, en un murmullo, como si fuera un secreto susurrado en su oído, en la intimidad de su cama, cubiertos por sus sábanas. Pero ese… ese fue el corte más profundo en su piel.

…

Rey no podía entender el horror que se mostraba como un espectáculo macabro ante sus ojos. Cortinas de alquitrán chorreaban por las paredes de las pirámides, y justo delante de ella, en centro que formaba la protección de cada uno de esos templos, el noble santuario de piedra. La Puerta del Infinito. Ni el musgo rojo ni aquel altar dispuesto para el sacrificio eran lo suficientemente aterrados como para competir en espanto con la inmensa y encorvada figura que se cernía sobre un cuerpo ensangrentado que, aun desollado, reconocería antes que su propia cara ante el espejo.

Ese debía ser el llamado Líder Supremo, con sus ostentosas vestimentas, sosteniendo la piel de Kylo entre sus nervudas manos. El pavimento, que debió ser gris en algún momento, ahora era de un rojo seco en algunas partes. Brillante y fluido justo donde se encontraba Kylo, arrodillado, derrotado, sumiso. Su príncipe…

-Los tienes todos tan a mano que va a ser condenadamente sencillo cerrarlo, el más sencillo de todos… - Le escuchó decir a aquella figura mesiánica y abominable. La voz profunda y terrible, imperativa y… resollante.

Se escurrió por la pared de la pirámide de la que acababa de salir, manteniéndose siempre a la espalda de aquel monstruo, y sacó su sable del cinto. Sosteniéndolo con una brisa de Fuerza, arriesgándose a que la percibiera. Sin embargo, parecía tan concentrado… Como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Luego sintió el tirón, como si le estuvieran abriendo las costillas. Cogió el sable al vuelo antes de que cayera y ella dio con las rodillas en el suelo, jadeando, tocándose el pecho para asegurarse de que sus costillas seguían en su sitio. La invadió un mareo fruto del dolor y sus sienes palpitaron como si se contrajeras, imantadas, la una hacia la otra, intentando mantener algo que les estaba siendo arrebatado. Ahogó el grito y miró de nuevo hacia dónde esa bestia torturaba a Kylo.

La estaba arrancando de él. Y, con sus recuerdos, su conexión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se potenció hacia él cuanto pudo, mientras alzaba el sable ante sus narices con un resquicio de Fuerza nacido de la más absoluta desesperación.

-Kylo, ya estoy, estoy contigo. – Susurró en su cabeza, queriendo mantenerse allí, agarrándose. – Resiste, demonio mío.

Pero todo cuanto llegó a sus oídos fue un grito desgarrador, nacido del pecho, de los que clamaban por la ayuda de todos los dioses, los que escucharan. De esos gritos que se cuelan en las entrañas y te rompen, capaces de destrozarlo todo a su paso. Y después, un grito más débil.

-¡No! – Gritaba Kylo, jadeando e implicando todas sus fuerzas en ese grito. - ¡NOOOO! – Y Rey no sabía si iba por ella o por los recuerdos que desaparecían de su memoria, uno a uno, como si no valieran nada, como si no fueran inmensos.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo y corrió cuanto le dieron las piernas hasta el altar y el sable seguía su camino hacia delante, flotando en una masa imperceptible de Fuerza hasta él. Tropezó varias veces con el camino, sus pies fallándole a medida que avanzaba, su mente nublada por una mutilación paulatina que estaba sufriendo ambos. Y cuando sus manos dieron con la piedra, ni siquiera supo a dónde mirar. Cuatro pilares como cuatro columnas apuntaba al cielo y, entre ellas, una piedra enorme y rectangular, con cuatro accesos de peldaños en perpendicular a las columnas. A medida que se acercaba, podía ver las inscripciones, semejantes a las que invadían la piel de Kylo, y miles de calaveras y huesos incrustados en la piedra. Como si la piedra se hubiera solidificado en un osario.

Sólo cuando se atrevió a escalar esos peldaños y subir a lo alto, quedando de rodillas en la superficie de la piedra, sólo entonces pudo ver que la situación de las columnas no era arbitraria. Las lunas pronto se alinearían con sus capiteles, sosteniéndolas. Y cuando bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban impregnadas en sangre. Pero cuando aguzó aun más la vista, bajo la luz tenue de las lunas a punto de situarse sobre ella, pudo vislumbrar que la sangre no se dispersaba en manchas. Eran letras, y se iban creando poco a poco bajo sus ojos.

Al mirar hacia donde aquella figura arrasaba con la vida de su demonio, cerniéndose sobre él, arrancándole todo lo que le significaba, entendió que esas letras eran exactamente la misma que se estaban grabando sobre su piel. Y no dudó, ni un solo instante. No sabía si funcionaría, si le mataría, si aceleraría su proceso o todo seguiría igual. Pero no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo, mientras cada uno de esos jeroglíficos se desentrañaba para ella como lo habían hecho el resto de sellos. Ya no necesitaba sus apuntes. Se había aprendido su cuerpo de memoria. Y cada símbolo en él. Y sabía que cada sello tenía cuatro líneas. Cuatro costuras.

En la piedra, sólo había dos. Estaba incompleto, y ella aun agarrándose con las uñas a la mente de Kylo, haciéndole tanto daño como el Líder Supremo. Tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta y leyó en voz alta:

 _Sólo quien conoció la angustia, reposa.  
Sólo quien desciende a los infiernos, recupera a la persona amada.  
Sólo quien empuña el cuchillo, conservará el corazón. _

_Conocí la angustia, descendí a los infiernos y empuñe el cuchillo.  
Pero aquel a quien yo más amaba no me fue devuelto._

Y el siguiente tirón que sintió sí fue físico. Su garganta se cerró en un puño invisible y se vio arrastrada por la piedra, llevándose consigo la sangre de Kylo, hasta dar con todos los huesos en el suelo. Su mirada se nublaba mientras boqueaba por aire y era alzada en vilo a un metro del suelo antes de verse zarandeada como un muñeco y volar hasta su enorme garra abierta hacia ella. Hasta que su garganta dio con la palma de su zarpa huesuda, envolviendo su cuello como quien coger el cuello de una botella.

Sus manos fueron directas a ese cepo, tratando inútilmente de aliviar la presión, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se contraían por mucho que pataleara contra el aire.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? – Fue subiendo el tono por cada palabra hasta increparla. – Asquerosa y miserable humana. – Volvió a zarandearla con rabia. – Has deshecho el sello y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlo. ¿Es eso lo que querías? ¿Querías ver a este patético ser que guardé bajo mi ala como aprendiz sufre el doble por tu desfachatez? – Se giró sobre sus talones hacia el susodicho, que apenas podía alzar la mirada. – Te pregunté, Kylo – Y de un puntapié, llamándole la atención, le obligó a levantar la cabeza hacia él. La cabeza, pero nunca la mirada. – Si esta era la chica por la que ya te había castigado una vez. Ya llevas unas cuantas más esta noche. – Se inclinó hacia él, cogiéndole del pelo y dándole un tirón para que arqueara el cuello y tuviera que cerrar los ojos para no mirarle. A Rey le invadieron las lágrimas, entre la falta de aire, la humillación y su incapacidad para mirar hacia el ser que le torturaba y, por ende, hacia ella. Negándole la mirada. - ¿Te sigue mereciendo la pena? – Apretó un poco más su agarre en torno a su garganta, haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, sabiendo que sólo haría falta un segundo más para que le rompiera el cuello. Pero justo cuando creía que iba a matarle ante él, su última tortura, la única razón por la que casi ni siquiera merecería la pena rehacer el sello, justo entonces volvió a zarandearla y la arrojó con desprecio. Donde cayera. Como si fuera basura. Siguiéndola con la mirada, dándole la espalda a Kylo.

Rey sintió cómo su espalda daba contra la piedra del altar antes de que su cuerpo percibiera el impacto, devolviéndole de golpe el aire a los pulmones y este, abrasándole la garganta y los pulmones que sentía que había estado a punto de quedarse para envasar al vacío. Y su cabeza, al chocar contra la piedra, soltando el hilo que se había esforzado tanto por coger con todas sus fuerzas, y el sable láser cayendo a plomo contra el suelo.

Justo ante las rodillas de Kylo. Y este, al fin, focalizó su mirada, observando el objeto.

-Dudo que tu condición de humana te permita entender nada de lo que estás viviendo, mocosa entrometida.- El Supremo avanzó un paso, su sombra extendiéndose hacia Rey, amenazante. Como una mancha de alquitrán que la asfixiaría si conseguía atraparla. Ella reculó un paso, mirándole desde el suelo. Tan abajo, tan a ras del suelo, tan en desventaja y ni aún así tenía miedo a ese esperpento que osaba titularse como Líder supremo.- Pero eso...- Y apuntó a Kylo a sus espaldas, sin dignarse a encararle.- …es mío.- Sentenció como un juez.- Que aunque fuiste tú, inconsciente, quien me brindó el ingrediente final para forjarle, no tienes derecho alguno a manipularle. A destrozar todo mi trabajo sólo porque a ti se te antoje cumplir un objetivo…

Kylo entonces alzó los ojos al escuchar esa condenada frase que se le repetía tantas otras veces, justo cuando sus mentes se unieron. Porque si lo pensaba, ahora se le confirmaba ante sus narices. Que todas sus dudas, todas sus preguntas, nacían a raíz de ese bastardo inútil que jugaba sucio para salirse con la suya.

Alguien había dado gas al fuego de su rabia y sus muñecas forcejearon, moviéndose y lacerándoselas ante el contacto brusco con el hierro hasta que al fin una de ellas encaró el sable láser.

-Tú mataste a mis padres…- Articuló Rey y justo entonces Snoke extendió su brazo, elevándola con la Fuerza frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su gigantesco rostro. Apestaba a azufre, horrorosamente a azufre. Rey arrugó la nariz e intentó rehuir su tacto cuando el Supremo le recolocó los mechones rebeldes que salían sin ton ni son, escapando de su recogido.

\- Y al parecer me quedó una cucaracha más por sacrificar…- Elevó a la chica con violencia y no se demoró ni un segundo más en empezar a proyectarle el horror de aquella noche. Porque si la mataba quería que fuera con el grito de sus padres y el de Kylo, mezclándose hasta que sonaran homogéneos.

Y tal había sido su regodeo maquiavélico, su narcisismo colosal, que apenas prestó atención a la confesión a gritos que la chica se esforzaba por hacerle llegar a su demonio con la mayor claridad posible.

Porque quizá Rey era una humana, quizá había cosas respecto a la Fuerza que escapaban de su comprensión. Pero ella se esforzaba por entenderlas. En cambio, si había algo que Snoke jamás comprendería pese a toda la inteligencia que mentaba poseer, era el concepto del amor. Y la fuerza que esto contenía. Porque para lo que a Snoke significaba nada, a Kylo le abría un mundo. Y escucharla gritar su nombre, su verdadero nombre, el nombre que le dio su madre, seguido de aquel "Te quiero" desolado que ese esperpento le había arrancado a través del dolor fue la última vuelta de tuerca que necesitó. Fue el último impulso.

Rey chilló y a Kylo no pudieron meterle más gas que el que le añadió aquel sonido desgarrador saliendo de la boca de su pequeña, ensuciando unas palabras que debían ir cargadas de todo menos de dolor. Y precisamente estaban embadurnadas con ello.

Se esforzó en atraer de golpe el sable a sus manos y cuando lo sostuvo, prendió la espada y con un giro de muñeca reventó las cadenas que le amarraban, liberándose.

Todo sucedió rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando el Supremo Snoke soltó a Rey de golpe, dejándola caer contra la piedra, tan rápido que apenas pudo colocarse bien e improvisó. Extendió su brazo mientras el otro se impulsaba, quedando a sus espaldas cuando se proyectó hacia él. La furia hizo el resto. Usó la Fuerza para sostenerle por la cabeza, inmóvil ante él, tal y como le había dejado durante sus torturas tantas veces y ahora parecía que los roles se invertían. Snoke apenas había tenido tiempo de procesarlo, regodeándose en su magnitud mientras torturaba a la chica, creyéndose poderoso, creyendo tenerlo todo bajo control, bien sujeto con una cadena de plata que se había roto de tanto jalar de ella.

Snoke lo había pasado por alto. Igual que había pasado por alto tantas cosas… Y entonces sintió un calor temible atravesándole el cráneo desde su cénit, incrustándose en su espina a medida que Kylo profundizaba la estocada. Cuánto deseó tenerle de frente y poder ver su mueca de horror, su mueca de disgusto, de dolor puro, de pérdida, fracaso e impotencia… Pero tuvo que conformarse con los espasmos de su espalda, sucediéndose sin control ante él como si estuviera reventando bajo su ataque y así lo hiciera una y mil veces hasta alcanzar todos los grados de dolor al que le había llevado. Kylo giró la muñeca, manteniendo el sable en su interior, removiéndole todo cuanto tocara, todo cuanto estuviera en su poder removerle. Girando la muñeca como si desbloqueara una cerradura, abriendo así quizá las puertas de su libertad.

-Arderás en el infierno…- Susurró Snoke con un hilo de voz débil, quebradizo y sin ningún ápice de fuerza o desdén con el que cargaba siempre todas sus palabras.

-Ya he estado allí.- Y jaló con fuerza la hoja del sable, arrancándola de su cabeza y destrozándole.

Humo negro y alquitrán brotaban con furia desde su interior mientras Snoke caía desplomado contra el suelo, inmóvil, muerto. Por fin muerto. Tal fue el impacto que hasta las bases de aquel prodigio de construcción comenzaron a tambalearse, la temperatura a subir y las lunas a posicionarse.

Kylo apagó el sable y se propulsó rápido, apareciendo junto a ella envuelto en humo, cogiéndola en brazos y cargándola como tantas otras veces había hecho. Rey había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y Kylo la observaba mientras sentía que lo tenía todo a medias en la cabeza.

-Tranquila pequeña…- Miró a sus espaldas un momento, observando el altar y tomando una decisión.- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

-¡No!- Se aventuró a rogarle, despertando de forma forzada mientras le sostenía la cara con ambas manos.- Kylo, por favor… Tenemos que terminar todo esto.- Y él fue a negar con la cabeza hasta que ella se removió furiosa entre sus brazos.- ¡KYLO, NO ME JODAS! ¡NO HE VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ PARA PERDERTE AHORA!- Saltó de su agarre, trastabillando al ponerse en pie. Le sostuvo por el brazo, cuidando las zonas en carne viva, que no eran pocas.- ¡Por favor!

-¡No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora, Rey!- Y ella tiró de él, otra vez. Un retumbe fuerte removió la sala, haciendo que casi ambos pierdan el equilibrio. El fuego, entonces, comenzó a brotar de las grietas más amplias de la sala.

-Yo sí.- Kylo miró rápidamente hacia el altar. Luego a ella y apretó la mandíbula, cargándola en brazos y llevándola hasta allí a toda velocidad mientras sentía cómo ella se aferraba a su cuello con ansias, sintiéndole. Contenta de tenerle entre sus brazos cuando horas antes aquello le habría supuesto una alucinación… Y ahora… Ahora no quería esperanzarse.

Se evaporó en humo con ella, evitando los escalones y colocándose en el centro del altar, arrodillados. Kylo miraba fascinado las lunas, posándose en los pilares mientras sus rodillas se humedecían con su propia sangre… Una manita suave, cálida, diferente a todo lo que había estado sintiendo horas antes, le sostuvo de la zarpa. Kylo bajó los ojos, dando con ella… Y Rey volvió a leer lo que ya conocía.

\- _Sólo quien conoció la angustia, reposa. Sólo quien desciende a los infiernos, recupera a la persona amada. Sólo quien empuña el cuchillo, conservará el corazón. Conocí la angustia, descendí a los infiernos y empuñé el cuchillo. Pero aquel a quien yo más amaba no me fue devuelto…-_ Y se quedó en silencio, queriendo seguir pero sin poder hacerlo, empezando a sentirse estúpida hasta que…

- _Sólo quien conoció la soledad, diferencia los silencios. Sólo quién abandona el infierno, reconoce a la persona amada. Sólo la bestia que da su corazón, será valiente. –_ Prosiguió Kylo, alzando las garras hasta su cara, con los pulgares sobre sus pómulos, y su voz mermada por el dolor pero tan firme como cuando le había tenido a salvo en casa. Rey cogió aire profundamente, sintiendo cómo cada palabra calaba en ella, inclinando la cabeza hasta que apoyó la frente en la suya. - _Conocí la soledad, abandoné el infierno y te di mi corazón. Y a ti, quien tú me amabas, yo te devuelvo lo que es tuyo._ \- Sus votos, bajo cuatro lunas como cuatro luceros, completos y uniéndoles. Un lazo doble entre sus corazones y sus mentes, como la lluvia y la tierra que la espera. – Rey… - La llamó en voz baja, mirándola a ras de las cejas, a esa distancia. Y cuando ella le miró, dejó de sentir sus heridas. – Te quiero. – Correspondió, en un susurro a su grito.

A ella no le dio tiempo ni a llorar, ni a sonreír, ni a coger aire. Se lanzó hacia él, abrazando su cuello y juntando su cuerpo al suyo hasta que no hubo espacio alguno entre su pecho y el suyo, peinándole los mechones llenos de sangre entre sus dedos y llenándole la cara de besos. La frente, las sienes, los párpados la nariz, las mejillas, su cicatriz, su mentón. Pero Kylo sí sonreía, aliviado, como si acabara de soltar la piedra que cargaba a sus espaldas por mucho más tiempo del que creía. Sonreía como si el aire fresco le diera en la cara después de una carrera, de una guerra. Cuando sus labios se posaron suaves en los suyos, por fin, sintió su corazón saltarse varios latidos, aleteando tan alto que le llenó el estómago de vértigo, toda su vida abocada a este momento.

-Te quiero. – Le dijo ella, contra sus labios, entre un beso y el siguiente, sin poder separarse de él, sin poder permitirse un solo segundo de tregua, sin poder creerse lo poco que le costaba decírselo y lo sincero que era. Le cogió de la cara, tratando de centrarle la mirada. – Te quiero, Ben. – Y con otro beso, selló por siempre su liberación. Lo que pasa es que Rey no sabía que se trataba del beso definitivo, del último beso antes de que su cuerpo empezara a convulsionar entre sus brazos, recayendo todo su peso sobre ella. - ¿Ben? – Se removió bajo su cuerpo para dejarle tumbado sobre la piedra y que no le aplastara. -¿Ben? – Le sostuvo la cabeza, dándole suaves palmadas en la mejilla, asustándose mientras su cuerpo parecía electrocutado. - ¿¡Ben!? – Le llamó, más apremiante, sintiendo cómo se le desbordaba el corazón. En respuesta, toda la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar y las lunas se volvieron rojas mientras recordaba las palabras de Finn y resonaba en su cabeza "súper-arma". Bajó la mirada hacia él. Tenía que sacarle de aquí. – Ben…

-¡Rey! – Escuchó que la llamaban. Sin embargo, su demonio no había abierto la boca, y su voz no sonaba así en su cabeza. - ¡Rey! – La llamaron con más insistencia. Ella alzó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Sólo cuando se giró, vio a Finn y a Poe, corriendo hacia ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, aliviada.

-¡Chicos! – Se enderezó con cuidado, aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Kylo para que no se hiciera más daño. - ¡Ayudadme con él, por favor! – Les suplicó, mientras se acercaban a ella y se cubrían la boca al ver el estado en el que se encontraban. Pero sobre todo, la gravedad en las heridas de Kylo.

-Por la Fuerza, ¿qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó aterrado Poe, incapaz de centrar su mirada en nada. Todo el cuerpo del demonio parecía una única herida, sangrante. - ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? – Rey señaló hacia el cadáver del suelo, a los pies del altar, con un boquete humeante en la cabeza. Poe siguió con la mirada la dirección del dedo y luego volvió hacia ella, rebuscando en su chaqueta. - ¿Es de ese montón de basura todos estos cristales Kyber? – Le preguntó, sacando una bolsita de pruebas. – Dame el gusto, Rey. – Ella asintió y vio su cara de victoria… Interrumpida por otro temblor. – Tenemos que movernos.

-Lo sé, Poe, pero yo sola no puedo. – Se levantó, abrazando a Kylo por la parte superior de su cuerpo, haciendo evidente lo que acababa de decir. – No sé qué le está pasando, pero no voy a dejarlo aquí. – Y se sorprendía cuando no escuchó el pánico en su voz. No tenía tiempo para empezar a gritar desesperada. Estaba con el modo alerta encendido. – Ayudadme. – Y no hizo falta que terminara la petición mientras Finn cargaba con él y le ayudaba.

-¿Poe? – Le llamó su compañero, pretendiendo que echara una mano. – Vámonos, esto no tardará en caerse en mil pedazos. Rey miró a su alrededor, asintiendo. - ¿Poe? – Volvió a llamarle, al ver que Dameron seguía quieto en su sitio, mirando hacia el cadáver con vestimentas doradas.

-Id yendo. – Les dijo. – Os alcanzo antes de que lleguéis a las escaleras.

-¡No, Poe! – Le gritó Finn, sin soltar el cuerpo de Kylo. – No podemos demorarnos ni un segundo más.

-¡Y no nos vamos a quedar aquí los cuatro como gilipollas! – Le espetó. – He dicho que os vayáis, que os alcanzaré. – Señaló hacia la salida. – Pero antes necesito inspeccionar ese cadáver por más pruebas. – Les dijo. - Seré rápido. – Les aseguró, con el tono más modulado. – Os lo prometo. – Y con eso, bajó del altar de un salto, ahorrando un tiempo valiosísimo mientras Finn y Rey cargaban con el cuerpo de Kylo hacia el interior del templo.

Algunas estatuas se habían caído resquebrajándose en mil pedazos. Y cuando Rey vio que había fragmentos en los que los ojos aun se movían en su dirección, decidió no mirar a su alrededor hasta que salieran de allí, de ese lugar espeluznante. Hasta que no hubiera metido el inmenso cuerpo de Kylo en su pequeño coche. Hasta que no le tuviera a salvo con ella.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Poe aun no había llegado pero decidieron no esperarle puesto el peso con el que cargaban, peldaño a peldaño en ascenso mientras las piedras temblaban y todo se volvía inestable hasta parecer se hundiría el suelo bajo sus pies y ese santuario de horrores les sepultaría.

Finn no dejaba de mirar a sus espaldas, ambos resollantes por el esfuerzo y pendientes de la vuelta de su compañero. Atravesaron la primera estancia del templo con prisas y llegaron a la puerta justo cuando oían las fuertes pisadas del poli tras ellos.

-¡Ya estoy! – Avisó entre triunfante y apremiado por las prisas de ver las piedras caer tras él, corriendo hacia ellos. – Quita, quita. – Le dijo a Rey, ocupando su lugar, poniendo las manos donde las tenía ella, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kylo con mucha más fuerza, cargando más ágilmente con un cuerpo que les superaba en peso, altura y envergadura a todos ellos.

Cuando consiguieron meter al demonio en el coche, cada uno sosteniéndole desde una puerta para que su cabeza no sufriera ningún daño, para que el hombro fracturado no fuera un impedimento y sin importar cuánto le manchara los sillones, sus temblores eran menos agresivos pero estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Y ahí, Rey ya sí que estaba empezando a entrar en modo Pánico.

-Tenemos que llevarle a un hospital. – Dijo Finn. – Esas heridas tendrían que haber sido mortales hace mucho.

-¿Al hospital? – Se extrañó Rey, unas décimas más aguda de lo que quería sonar. - ¿Le has visto los cuernos, por casualidad? – Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta. – No puedo llevarlo a ningún sitio público.

-Pues tiene que pasar por comisaría, Rey. – Añadió Poe, con cuidado, no queriendo alterarla más de lo que ya estaba… Sin conseguirlo.

-Me estáis vacilando, ¿verdad? – Se les quedó mirando, alternativamente, esperando la broma. Una broma en un mal momento. Pero esperándola. Y no, resulta que lo decían en serio. Estaba a punto de montar en cólera cuando escuchó a Kylo tomar aire profundamente y abrir los ojos sin poder centrarlos, sus retinas negras, completamente negras, la mirada perdida.

-¿Rey? – La llamaba, buscándola, sin poder encontrarla, sus sentidos aturullados, sin recibir respuestas. - ¿Rey? – Su voz ahora más asustada… Hasta que sintió las manos de la chica, cálidas contra el frío que le helaba la piel. – Llévame a casa.

Casa. Su casa. La de ella. La de ellos dos. No había más que hablar.

Encendió el coche con prisa y quiso apretar el acelerador cuando antes. Sin embargo, Poe le abrió la puerta y situó la mano en el volante, deteniéndola un segundo. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, expectante. Y él se sacó algo del bolsillo.

-Te vi esto el día que fuimos a cenar a tu casa. – Y al abrir el puño, su talismán dorado residía brillante en la palma de su mano. – Y se lo encontré al cadáver. – La chica alzó la mirada hacia él de nuevo, agradecidísima. – Supuse que lo querrías de vuelta. – Ella asintió, cogiéndolo con cuidado y volviendo a pasar el cordón por su cabeza, aliviada al sentir su peso colgando de su cuello.

\- Gracias, Poe.

Y pisó el acelerador tan a fondo que casi consigue quemar su propio motor.

…

El sonido del coche, carburando a toda velocidad y corriendo por las calles, de nuevo excediendo los límites de velocidad, no conseguía tranquilizarla. Rey necesitaba ir más rápido, muy rápido.

Viraba la cabeza cada vez que entraba en una carretera sin curvas, observándole, todavía convulsionando, gritando, removiéndose, ensangrentándolo todo. Desprendiendo una materia oscura y densa que apestaba a cosas terribles, apestaba a dolor y pringaba tanto como el miedo.

Volvió a enderezarse, divisando el cartel que les daba la bienvenida a su barrio pero… ¿Realmente dejarle en su casa iba a ser una buena idea? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara? ¿Abrir la puerta y… qué? ¿Meterle en la bañera? ¿Curarle con… qué? ¿Cómo iba a zurcir todo el desastre que era ahora su piel? ¿Cómo iba a darle toda la sangre que había perdido?

Obviamente llevarle a un hospital seguía estando en su lista de opciones que de momento no iba a plantearse… No con aquellas pintas. Le observó por el retrovisor y arrugó su rostro en desagrado con sólo imaginar todo lo que podrían hacerle en un laboratorio.

Y ¿Si su casa no servía… ni un hospital tampoco… dónde iba a llevarle?

¿Quién iba a entender su situación y sanarle, serle un faro de ayuda y…?

-¡MAZ!

El volantazo que dio para reencauzarse en la carretera que la llevaría al centro casi provoca que colisione con uno de los coches que iba tras ella, rumbo a saber dónde. Recibió un fuerte pitido a modo de protesta pero Rey pisó el acelerador y siguió adelante, recordando lo que le dijo una vez su profesor de autoescuela.

"Si pitan, no chocan"

Y ella aceleró, deseando que le pitara todo el mundo. Porque lo que menos podía permitirse ahora era colisionar contra nadie y retrasarlo todo demasiado. Volvió a girarse en el asiento. Volvió a mirarle, volvió a ver ese retumbe, esa angustia, ese todo que le mantenía vibrando como si estuviera sufriendo el peor ataque epiléptico de la historia.

-¡Aguanta, Ben, por favor, aguanta!- Gritó con desespero, centrándose en la carretera. De nuevo toro volantazo, esquivando un coche y giró por la primera calle que se le presentó, dejando el coche en el primer hueco que encontró. Le daba igual si se quedaba sin su vehículo porque se lo fuera a llevar la grúa. Había parado cerca, MUY CERCA del callejón trasero donde accedería a la trastienda.

Abrió el coche de un manotazo y sacó a Kylo a duras penas, ella sola, haciendo uso de la Fuerza desorbitada que estaba invadiéndola debido a la desesperación. Esta vez no necesitó ayuda porque su nervio le bastaba y le sobraba, llevándole con ella con mil y una dificultades hasta la puerta trasera. Y aporreó una. Dos. Tres y cuatro veces… Maz entonces salió y se tuvo que tragar todas sus maldiciones cuando se encontró la estampa que Rey le presentaba.

No dudó en hacerles pasar. Ayudando a la chica tras adelantarse y despejar una mesa, colocándole un mantel acolchado donde iba a dejarle reposar.

-¡Túmbale en la mesa, yo ahora vuelvo!- Gritó la mujer, corriendo hacia su despensa personal. Rey no perdió el tiempo, colocándole boca abajo, exhibiendo el desastre escabroso que era su espalda. Aguantó una réplica de llanto todo lo que pudo. Sus lágrimas no iban a servir ahora. Debía actuar igual que hacía Maz, quien regresaba cargada con un barreño de agua caliente, lleno de hojas y polvos que habría aplicado en el momento.

-¿Qué está…?- Preguntó Rey pero Maz se adelantó.

-Está transformándose, pequeña!- Gritó la mujer.- ¡Menos mal que has venido! Pero tendrás que irte con él al hospital dentro de un rato.- Maz hablaba apresurada, casi tanto como sus manos trabajaban en empapar un trapo, escurrirlo y darle toques. Kylo siseó en lo que extendió los brazos, rozando con ellos el suelo y arañándolo en respuesta al dolor, con sus zarpas que… Cada vez eran más… más…

Un fuerte chasquido ante sus narices hizo que Rey regresara la vista a Maz.

-¿Qué?

-¡Llama a una ambulancia!- Ordenó y antes d eque Rey se negara Maz alzó una mano.- ¡Rápido! ¡Está transformándose! ¡Y cuando deje de ser un demonio tendrá el tiempo en contra, niña!- Dio un par de toques más con el trapo, calmándole el dolor antes de forzarle a darse la vuelta.- Un humano jamás aguantaría el calibre de esta paliza…

Kylo quedó boca arriba, contorsionándose ante el dolor. Gruñendo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ponerse a chillar como un poseso. Y entonces un picor fuerte le atacó los ojos, haciendo que llevara la palma de sus manos a ellos y presionara. Maz le retiró una de las zarpas.

-¡No hagas eso, chiquillo, o te destrozarás la vista!

-¡DUELE!- Gritó, desgarrándose. Rey retrocedió en lo que sus manos temblorosas sacaron su teléfono móvil, tecleando rápidamente el número de urgencias.- ¡DUELE MUCHO!- Fue a marcarlo hasta que le estaba entrando una llamada. Poe. Descolgó al instante.

-¡¿Sí!?

-¡¿Dónde estás!?- Gritó su amigo.- ¡Ábrenos, estamos fuera!

-¡Estoy en el centro!- Y no le veía pero pudo advertir la cara de Poe, frunciéndose como si hubiera chupado un limón.- ¡En la tienda de Maz Kanata, Poe! ¡¿Sabes dónde digo!?

-¡¿Qué narices haces ahí!?- El teléfono le fue arrebatado bruscamente por Finn.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡En la tienda de Maz Kanata! ¡En el centro, justo al lado de…!

-¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ CON UNA AMBULANCIA, REY, NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE NO VAYA PORQUE…!

-¡Date prisa, Finn, por favor!

-¡NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAMOS DE TODO, REY, AGUANTA!

El teléfono se descolgó al otro lado mientras ella se quedaba paralizada, viéndole contraerse una y otra vez. Sujetándose la cara, los cuernos, el cuerpo y entonces se cayó de la mes apor su propia cuenta, quedando a cuatro patas en el suelo, arañándolo una y otra vez… Y a medida que arañaba sus garras se contraían, adentrándose en sus huesos. Kylo gruñendo con el dolor de mil mártires, empezaba a destrozarse la punta de los dedos hasta que Rey reaccionó, lanzándose al suelo con él y apartándole las manos de la madera astillada.

Y le abrazaba, consolándole. Pronunciando un "aguanta" constante que empezó a sonarle como un mantra, uno especial. Uno que necesitaba que cumpliera, que fuera fuerte una vez más, que aguantara una vez más, que ya estaban casi… Su espalda había dejado de sangrar gracias al ungüento de Maz y Rey lo agradeció, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y entonces la sirena de una ambulancia, sonando calle abajo, empezó a escucharse.

Rey se apartó de él, observando la puerta de entrada donde Maz se dirigía. Y ella fue a impedírselo hasta que se giró hacia Kylo… Observando con asombro cómo todo lo que le delataba estaba empezando a desaparecer.

…

Rey llevaba horas en la sala de espera, acompañada de Maz y Poe mientras Finn lo movía todo, dejándoles alucinados.

Poe, quién ya había escuchado el plan de Finn, fue quien se subió en la ambulancia para acompañar a Kylo mientras Rey, quién se negaba en rotundo, terminó subida al coche patrulla de Finn junto a Maz. El oficial les explicó su coartada perfectamente hilada. Había estado investigando duramente el caso del asesinato particular de la familia Organa-Solo-Skywalker. Enlazarlo había sido tan sencillo como coger una aguja y ponerse a coser con ella.

Kylo, también conocido como Ben Solo, aparecía en todos y cada uno de los registros como un testigo desaparecido, uno vital y que Snoke decidiera usarle como títere para su propio juego de destrucción le vino un poco como la excusa perfecta. Finn documentó que Kylo había sido secuestrado por el propio asesino de patrones, siendo torturado durante más de treinta años por aquel sádico pellejudo fanático religioso que, tras un ritual fallido, había prendido fuego a una de las ruinas mejor conservadas de todo Dathomir.

Kylo había escapado por su propio pie hasta que Rey dio con él en la carretera y le auxilió, llevándole donde el secuestrado indicó que había alguien que pudiera reconocerle y ayudarle. Metiendo así de lleno a Maz en la historia.

Poe había capturado pruebas audiovisuales con su teléfono justo en el interior de uno de los templos que ahora se encontraba en manos de la policía, acordonando la zona e investigando y verificando todo aquello que Finn mentaba.

Si bien su coartada no era del todo mentira, Finn había omitido partes de la misma con tal de mantener protegida la condición del demonio al que ahora estaban atendiendo en urgencias.

Rey ya había agotado todas las uñas que le quedaban en sus dos manos y había procedido a arrancarse pellejos muertos de los dedos con los dientes. Estaba nerviosa. Seguía con el dolor férrico de la sangre, clavado en su cabeza, pinzándole el entrecejo con ganas. Ese hedor no se le iría nunca del recuerdo espantoso junto a la imagen de Kylo, siendo desollado vivo.

Poe posó su mano en el hombro, zarandeándola y dándole su apoyo mientras ella hipaba otra vez. Rezando a la fuerza que por favor, por favor, Leia no viera las noticias aquella semana.

No quería que fuera así cómo iba a enterarse de lo acontecido. Ya había visto la reacción de Maz, quien llevaba más de treinta minutos llorando en uno de los baños del hospital. Y no, no quería. Definitivamente Leia merecía enterarse de otra forma que no aquella…

Finn evitó a toda costa dar detalles de la existencia de Leia Organa, pero ponía la mano en el fuego y no se quemaba si aseguraba que la prensa empezaría a tirar de hilos hasta que sacaran su paradero.

Y Rey estaba pensando en cómo ahorrarle el disgusto a la pobre interna, intuyendo que el sistema de seguridad del manicomio no impediría que nadie se acercara a ella, hasta que un médico salió le quirófano, acercándose a ellos y provocando que Rey se pusiera en pie.

-Está estabilizado…- Oteó a cada uno con los ojos y Rey fue la primera en adelantarse.- Le pediría que nos diera un momento antes de que dejemos que pase a verle… Necesito hablar con usted.- Rey se relamió y asintió con terror, siguiendo al médico a un lugar apartado donde poder conversar con él.- Supongo que habrá visto todas las heridas que tiene…- Rey asintió. Vaya que si las había visto.- Mantendrá la gran mayoría, escarificadas en su piel, muchas son ya antiguas y ni los droides con los que contamos son capaces de eliminarlas.- Rey volvió a asentir.

-Se lo haré saber cuando esté totalmente consciente…- Y el médico ladeó la cabeza.

-Es que… Está consciente… Lo ha estado. Toda la operación.- A Rey se le encogió el pecho.- ¿Sabe? Llevo dando servicio médico desde hace más de veinte años y en ningún caso un paciente ha rechazado con tanta evidencia la anestesia. No se dormía. Y no podíamos esperar a que le afectara… Y… No ha gritado ni se ha quejado en ningún momento.- Se quitó los guantes.- Quizá sea el shock ¿Sabe?

-Quizá… Ha sido muy duro.

-Añadiré en su parte que posiblemente necesite asistencia psiquiátrica… Debe de tener más de un trauma.- Rey se relamió antes de asentir otra vez.

-¿Hay algo más que… deba saber?- Y el doctor abrió la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir o si decir lo que quería decir… Y, finalmente, encontró el valor.

-Quizá sea… sea todo el estrés del momento pero…- Negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que aquello que iba a decir se trataba de una estupidez. Y entonces sus dedos se posaron sobre su propia frente, justo donde Kylo…- A veces le han salido unos… cuernos. De la frente…- Apretó los labios, desviando la mirada y arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho.

-Quizá sea el hecho de haber estado tanto tiempo en un lugar como Dathomir…- Articuló, captando la atención del médico.- Ya sabe, ese lugar es poderoso en contención del Lado Oscuro, de cristales Kyber y criaturas desconocidas todavía…- Entonces el doctor hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

-No sé si usted será creyente pero… Voy a seguir manteniendo que quizá hayan sido los nervios que nos han provocado una… alucinación colectiva.- Rey asintió y entonces una médica se acopló a ellos, haciéndoles un gesto.- Supongo que ya puede entrar a verle.

Rey se giró hacia Finn, como pidiéndole permiso, como si ella ya no fuera capaz de nada, como si sólo hubiera podido apoyarse en él mientras todo se tambaleaba. Estaba tan agradecida… El chico asintió hacia ella y sus pies se deslizaron solos por los pasillos blancos, como si tuviera un motor. Ni siquiera se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada. Y cuando le vio, su mirada clavándose en la suya y su rostro relajándose ante ella, no paró hasta llegar a él.

Porque esos ojos… Esos ojos negros y dorados ya no estaban. Rey le cogió de la cara con ambas manos, mirando uno y otro alternativamente mientras se le fruncía el ceño. Pero es que ahora sus retinas eran blancas. Sin oscuridad, ni humo, ni torbellinos de poder. Y sus irises ya no eran dorados, sino verdes… Y, si se fijaba bien, marrones hacia la pupila. Dando a su mirada una profundidad mucho más abismal que los anteriores.

Iba a echar de menos ese dorado. Pero podía acostumbrarse a la nueva belleza de estos.

Sonrió antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Si echaba de menos ese dorado, miraría de nuevo su talismán. Ahora lo tenía todo.

Verle todo el cuerpo vendado fue lo único que la frenó de sentarse en la cama con él y abrazarle. Se quedó de pie, mientras su cuerpo gritaba por anular esa distancia, le pasó la mano por el pelo, enredando los dedos en sus mechones al tiempo que él se inclinaba hacia su toque con una sonrisa tranquila. Como si no hubiera sido torturado hasta la muerte. Casi.

-Voy a echar de menos esos cuernos. – Empezó. Y él alzó la mirada hacia ella, con la picardía tirando de sus comisuras.

-Está bien que lo digas. – Ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender, pero correspondiendo a su sonrisa. – Al parecer, la conversión es al gusto. – Alzó el brazo, arrastrando consigo la vía intravenosa, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, desde la frente hasta peinarse la melena. Y los cuernos volvieron a aparecer ante ella, enhiestos, elegantes, salvajes y suyos. – Y no es lo único. Mira. – Le decía con el entusiasmo de un crío, mostrándole las manos.

Rey las cogió entre las suyas, maravillada. Ahora eran del mismo color que el resto de su piel, sin que pareciera que las había metido en una tinaja de tinta hasta los codos. Pero se quedó casi hipnotizada por los recorridos de las venas que ahora se veían bajo su piel, los tendones que se marcaban, un par de lunares aleatorios y… Sus dedos. Ya no terminaban en esas cuchillas que tenía, ya no había garras. Las uñas cortas y las yemas de los dedos blanditas.

-También tendré que acostumbrarme a esto. – le dijo con algo de sorna.

-Seguro que no te cuesta. – Le siguió la broma, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y girando sus muñecas para tener sus manos unidas ante él. Justo antes de que su semblante se tornara serio viendo cómo se había destrozado las uñas de puro nervio. – No puedo decir lo mismo de tus dedos, pequeña. – Le dijo, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

-Es que… estaba preocupada. – Le admitió, sin orgullo alguno. – Muy preocupada. – Él tiró de ella hasta que Rey tuvo que subir una rodilla sobre la camilla, intentando no echarse sobre él. – Estás herido, Ben, no quiero hacerte daño.

-He sobrevivido a cosas peores, Rey. – Eso no le aliviaba en absoluto. Sólo con pensar en algo ligeramente peor al espectáculo macabro que había presenciado. Y eso que había llegado al final del mismo.

-Has sobrevivido mientras eras un demonio. – Él siguió tirando de ella, insistente. Hasta que Rey suspiró y accedió, sentándose en la cama y ladeando su cuerpo para caber entre su cuerpo y la barandilla, cobijada bajo el brazo que sí podía mover. Y sus manos aun unidas, reposadas con cuidado sobre su pecho. Lo sintió al instante, su alivio, su calma. Y no sabía quién de los dos había necesitado más esa cercanía. Quizá, fuera cosa de ambos, bidireccional, constante. – Se te ha acabado el chollo, ahora tienes que pensar como un mortal y descubrirás que la vida es una amenaza constante. – Le informó, medio en broma, medio en serio. – Y olvídate de sacar las bandejas del horno sin manoplas.

-¿Ahora vas a cuidar de mi, pequeña? – La provocó, cabeceando contra ella antes de posar un beso sobre el nacimiento de su frente.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso también. – Dijo con soltura, sonriendo contra él. – Y que a partir de ahora, sí que puedes salir de casa y ya no te puedo amenazar con un cucharón. – Sintió un suave temblor en su pecho, conteniendo su risa. – Y vamos a tener que ir a comprarte ropa.

-He visto cómo se viste la gente ahora, en este tiempo, Rey. – Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él, justo cuando Ben la inclinaba para mirarla. – No me gusta esta moda. – La chica pegó un bufido, riéndose.

-Ohb, por favor. – Cogió aire.- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres las horteradas de los ochenta? – Le vio asentir con orgullo y ella ladeó la cabeza. – Te alegrará saber que esa moda está volviendo. –Y se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno en su cabeza pero con un pensamiento conjunto, la perspectiva de una vida juntos.

Despertar juntos, remolonear en la cama con pereza los fines de semana y los festivos, y ese beso rápido los días que iba a trabajar. Su pequeña rutina, bebiendo té sobre su regazo. Sonrió aun más al pensar que su medio demonio ahora sí iba a conocer el hambre, sí comería en su cocina, sí participaría en las cenas de pizza con Finn y Poe. Y volvería a vestirse bajo su atenta mirada. Y a desnudarse. Y las duchas juntos.

Pero también se abría un horizonte nuevo. Paseos, planes, escapadas,…

-Pequeña… - La llamó, suave y contra su pelo, interrumpiendo su hilo. Ella sólo tarareó en respuesta, demasiado feliz. – Quiero ese buzón con nuestros nombres en la puerta. – Rey hundió la cara en su pecho, sonriendo. Muy, muy feliz.


	27. 27 Epílogo Reina de Oros

**27\. Epílogo. La Reina de Oros.**

Fuera lo que fuera con lo que estaba soñando, perdió el hilo con el sobresalto de sentir algo sobre la cara. Y luego, ese cosquilleo sobre la nariz que le hizo resoplar, evitando un estornudo. Los ojos se le abrieron como si tuvieran un resorte, completamente abiertos, adecuándose a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, con una lentitud que sólo había sentido en abismos más profundos. Hasta que recordó… Como si poco a poco sus recuerdos volvieran también a despertarse.

Lo que había interrumpido su sueño era una mata de pelo dándole en la cara. La oscuridad, poco a poco difuminándose con la claridad paulatina de una madrugada nublada, era la habitación en la que dormía. Eran sus ojos, ahora humanos, que tardaban más en adaptarse. Y era el cuerpo de Rey apretándose contra el suyo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, sintió como la calma volvía a recorrerle, como si sus músculos se convirtieran en masas de agua tibia. Su esqueleto, magnetizado al de ella. Su piel, reclamando el tacto de la mujer que le había marcado.

Giró sobre el colchón, amoldando su cuerpo con el suyo, pegando el pecho a su espalda, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirándola, entrelazando las piernas entre las suyas, envolviéndola, abrazándola. Encajando. Cerrando los ojos, cómodamente, mientras sentía a Rey relajarse contra él, pegándose aun más contra él, reconfortada, soltando un suspiro mientras a él le invadía la pereza y las primeras luces entraban por las rendijas de las persianas. Aun era demasiado pronto para despertar.

No habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que le dejaron salir del hospital. Y habían sido días en los que no estaba muy seguro de si quería vivir todo lo que la vida le ofrecía ahora por si acaso no tardaban en quitarle esa libertad, o si quería pasar cada instante abrazado a Rey, por el mismo motivo. Y ella había tenido que recordarle, cada día, que ahora tenían tiempo. Ya no había una fecha límite, ni una sensación de patíbulo por cada día que pasaba. Ahora tenían tiempo, aunque Ben no hubiera podido dejar de sentir que cada día con ella era un regalo.

Sí, habían pasado apenas unas semanas, pero ahora sabía que Rey era una dormilona, le costaba despertarse y le gustaba quedarse en la cama. Y que le gustaba hablar por las noches abrazada a él. Había aprendido que, ahora, en la taza grande del té correspondían tres cucharaditas de azúcar, que le gustaba ir a museos y quedarse cuatro horas sólo para ver una mitad. Que le encantaba ver películas pero que había un brillo especial en ella cuando veía una de dibujos. Que lo apuntaba todo en una agenda por olvidadiza, y a veces se olvidaba la agenda. Ben había llegado a encontrársela incluso en la nevera, junto al brick de zumo.

Incluso había descubierto esos pequeños gestos que hablaban sólo para él. El modo en el que le miraba, sin apartar nunca los ojos de él, la forma en la que sus dedos recorrían los mechones de su pelo y aún hoy acariciaban sus cuernos con la suavidad de la brisa. Tumbarse sobre su espalda a besar cada pulgada de cada cicatriz. O cuando le cogía de la mano al salir a la calle. Ben empezaba a entender qué significaban las diferentes presiones cuando sus manos se unían, cuando quería llamar su atención, cuando quería preguntarle cómo estaba, cuando le decía si quería irse a casa, cuando había un vecino pesado del que escapar, o cuando le preguntaba si le gustaba esa camisa tan horrible y hortera del mostrador sólo para ver su cara de espanto y reírse a carcajadas. O ese pequeño apretón de orgullo cuando paseaban y se llevaban todas las miradas. Ben simplemente no podía olvidar cada mínimo detalle de su vida con ella, sabiendo que le deparaban muchos años más, conociéndola, memorizándola y amándola.

Sonrió, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y sin necesidad de disimular el brillo de picardía que ahora tenían sus pupilas. Quizá era demasiado pronto pero él no podía evitar sentir el entusiasmo de un niño ante la existencia que se abría paso ante él. Alzó la mano sobre el cuerpo de la chica, siguiendo con la punta de los dedos la curva de su cintura y su cadera. Porque sí, él también había descubierto que le encantaba acariciarla ahora que sus manos no eran una amenaza para ella, había aprendido a acariciarla de nuevo, sabiendo que no le haría daño.

Rey no había vuelto a decirle "creo que echaré de menos tus garras".

Coló la mano entre las sábanas hasta dar con la tela de esa camiseta vieja y enorme que usaba para dormir. Rey decía que era más cómodo dormir así. Y él no ponía objeciones, le era más fácil llegar a ella. Recorrer con las yemas de los dedos la suavidad de sus muslos al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo ella se movía, perezosa, y su culo daba con la dureza de su buenos días. Arrastró sus dedos hasta la conjunción de sus piernas, descubriendo su calor y aspirando con fuerza la fragancia de su cuello cuando su cuerpo se movió contra él, a medio camino entre huyendo de sus caricias y buscándole.

-¿Ben? – Le llamó, con la voz somnolienta mientras él se hacía hueco entre sus piernas, con las suyas. – Es demasiado pronto. – Le dijo, restregándose los ojos, bostezando, sabiendo que eso pocas veces le había servido para seguir durmiendo cuando las caricias empezaban. Él ni se molestó en contestar a eso, dándole un tarareo grave en la garganta como respuesta mientras su mano se colaba por el elástico de sus bragas y encontraba su centro, acariciándola y provocándole un respingo que la hizo apretujarse aun más contra él, haciéndole gruñir muy bajito y cerca de su oído.

Rey sonrió, pillándose el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras alzaba una mano y la anclaba a la nuca de Ben, instándole a seguir, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas con cada caricia, despertándola y torturándola un poquito, y que a cada ondulación de su cuerpo le notara más duro tras ella. Un dedo resbaló en ella, recogiendo su humedad para extenderla, justo cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesilla.

-No lo cojas. – Le susurró en el oído antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, con su mano prodigándole maravillas y un gemido atascado en el cuello. – Sólo ha sido un mensaje y estamos ocupados. – Y como si quisiera sentenciar cada palabra, adelantó sus caderas, presionándose aun más contra ella, atrapándola, mientras sus dedos encontraban el ritmo que hacía que se le atragantara el respirar.

-Pero… - Se cortó a sí misma, gimiendo en alto, cuando otro dedo entró en ella. – ¿Y si es importante? – Extendió aun más sus piernas, dejándole más espacio para retenerla ahí, al mismo tiempo que su brazo su extendía por la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla. - ¿Y si es del trabajo? Estoy de guardia. –Y esa última sílaba se deshizo con un jadeo.

-No será tan importante si no te han llamado. – Siseó contra su piel mientras Rey seguía rotando sus caderas en torno a su palpitante erección. – Soy yo el que te reclama con urgencia, pequeña.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que jugaban explorar los límites de la provocación y Rey se adelantó un poco más para alcanzar el teléfono mientras sentía que se le cerraban los ojos de gusto cuando él volvía a encontrar el punto que la hacía temblar en consecuencia. Cuando desbloqueó el cacharro, con otro gemido atorado en el pecho, se le escapó una risa nasal y Ben se movió contra ella, colando un brazo bajo su cuello y otro abrazaba su muslo, alzándole la pierna, abriéndola y exponiéndola.

-¿Quién es? – Sus dientes rasparon contra su mejilla mientras ambos contenían el aliento. Ella sintiéndole contra su piel más sensible. Y él sintiendo su humedad. En suspenso. - ¿A quién le das permiso para interrumpirnos? – Ella volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que no había ni una sola respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, no cuando estaba a punto de ser follada hasta dejar una calcomanía en las sábanas.

-Era Finn, preguntando si vamos a ir a la fiesta de Poe esta noche. – Y contuvo el aliento, esperando. En vilo, impaciente y deseosa por aquellos dedos que, condenadamente, habían reducido todavía más su velocidad hasta casi hacerla desaparecer.- ¿Uhm?- Le instó a que respondiera, cada vez más desesperada, sobre todo cuando empezó a sentir que Ben salía de ella de forma perezosa.- ¿Vamos a … ir?

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ahora?- Habló, bajando la vista a las sábanas que les cubrían, abultadas por la pierna doblegada de ella y el suave vaivén que hacía la tela cuando Ben recorría su extensión otra vez, lenta, pasmosa, provocándole una sonrisa que quiso ensanchar por ver su rostro pidiéndole más pero, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella de nuevo, la encontró con los suyos cerraditos y los labios entreabiertos.- Está bien…- Y fue a retirar la mano pero su muñeca se vio apresada por la calidez de los dedos de Rey, reteniéndole en el sitio. Abrió los ojos, cruzando miradas con él. Ben tuvo que contener su sonrisa esta vez, con las ganas que tenía de regodearse.

-¿Qué… haces?

-¿No vamos a hablar, pequeña?- Rey ladeó suavemente la cabeza, preguntándole en silencio.- Dudo que puedas estar a dos cosas a la vez.

-Pruébame…- Le rogó, contoneándose y reanudando sus movimientos hasta sentirse completamente alagada cuando le vio parpadear con parsimonia ante los roces voluntariamente involuntarios que le estaba propinando.- Quizá te sorprendas de lo que soy capaz.- Y él abrió los ojos, atrapándola con ellos a la par que su mano libre se aventuró en sostenerle la barbilla, inmovilizándola.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda…- Se acercó de forma peligrosa, manteniéndola en vilo con esto también. Sus labios apenas se rozaban y su mano se había detenido completamente, haciendo que la chica sacara una leve satisfacción cuando por el movimiento de cadera conseguía rozarse levemente.- Nunca has dejado de sorprenderme… Nunca olvidaré cuándo tú, tan pequeña, conseguías tragarme hasta el fondo.- Rey empezaba a sentir cómo lentamente Ben conseguía voltearla sobre la cama, invirtiendo las posturas, ella, quedando hacia arriba. Su pierna, colándose entre las de ella y el peso de su cuerpo, girándola sobre el colchón lenta, muy lentamente. Apretó los ojos conteniendo la rabia cuando sacó la mano de su ropa interior, copando ahora su otra mejilla.- Tu coño y tu boca, tragándome, pequeña… Y yo sin poder creerlo.

-Y…- Se atrevió a decir, sintiendo aquellos ojos nuevos y humanos anclarse a ella firmemente. Rey tragó saliva, nerviosa. Necesitada.- ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar?- Por la forma en la que le vio sonreír supo que no le haría falta palabra que se lo confirmara.

Y al fin Ben se asentó sobre ella, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpecito mientras ella yacía medio tumbada, haciéndose a la idea de que su recompensa vendría más tarde. Llevó ambas manos a sus muñecas, apartándolas de su cara y logrando que se alzara, elevado sobre sus rodillas hundidas en el colchón y ella metía los dedos en el elástico de su pantalón de pijama. Engarfiándolos para poder quitarle la prenda, o bajarla lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera trabajarle bien. Se tomó su tiempo, deslizando el pantalón a la par que sus ojos se alzaban hasta dar con los de él, observándola. Siempre observándola. Y logró sacarle ante ella, duro y firme, dispuesto a estocarla hasta que ambos perdieran la razón.

Le sostuvo por la base y se adelantó, lamiéndole con pereza de arriba abajo y escuchando un gruñido que se le antojaba a ronroneo. Echaba de menos sus ronroneos pues ya no los hacía desde que algo, dentro de su garganta, se había esfumado con su condición de demonio, privándole de poder ronronear para ella como antaño hacía. Por suerte sus gruñidos empezaban a ocupar ese puesto, tomando el relevo y subrayando su excitación, humedeciéndola para él mientras volvía a pasarle la lengua por toda su longitud. Y se posicionó en su punta cuando sintió sus dedos enredarse en su pelo, capturándola y dominando el movimiento de su cabeza.

Rey se reacomodó, sentándose mejor en el colchón mientras empezaba a descender, tragándole lenta y dolorosamente mientras suaves gemidos empezaban a llegar a sus oídos con la firma sonora de él. Se colocó como sabía que tenía que colocarse, abrió la garganta justo como sabía que debía abrirla y siguió tragando hasta que llegó hasta el final, notando en su boca cómo empezaba a salivar gracias al paso de su miembro, estimulando zonas en su boca que segregaban más y más saliva. Aquella que luego le permitiría deslizarse bien en su interior, aquella que era viscosa y no tan aguada, aquella que era más densa… su favorita.

Alzó los ojos a él, viendo cómo la miraba, y se retiró poco a poco hasta la mitad antes de volver a engullirlo. Otro gemido denso salió de él cuando la pequeña mano de la chica le empezó a trabajar con pereza, lento. A Ben le gustaba lento al principio y ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo para que le encantara.

Le recorría de vuelta con la lengua, saliendo hasta la punta, abarcándole, bajando con sus labios por todo su tronco, llegando hasta la empuñadura, y su mano trabajándole mientras ella hacía todo el camino de vuelta hasta arriba y de nuevo le tenía en el calor de su boca, lento, muy lento, como a él le gustaba… al principio.

Y parecía que ese margen ya lo habían pasado de sobra cuando sus dedos tiraron de su pelo, reteniendo su cabeza en lo que él movía la cadera contra ella, follándole la garganta mientras ella deslizaba su mano libre entre sus piernas, tocándose con la misma desesperación con la que él se movía contra su boca. Follándola. Sacándole aquel ruido entrecortado que le endurecía más y a ella le sacaba el doble de lubricación.

Cuatro estocadas rápidas, la última casi sacándose al completo de ella y regresando a su interior lenta, muy lentamente, pidiéndole que le mimara o le recompensara por el esfuerzo. Fuera lo que fuese, ella cumplía y le lamía de vuelta, llegando a la punta y sacándole con un húmedo "pop" que se acompasó con el movimiento de sus ojos, alzados hasta él. Mirándole, indicándole que había sido buena, que ella era buena y que merecía también una recompensa.

-¿Así?-Le preguntó mientras su mano seguía estimulándole.- ¿Es así como lo quieres?

-Sí, pequeña… siempre sabes lo que quiero.- Y soltó su cabello, deslizando esa misma mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola en señal de agradecimiento. Ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer.

-¿Y… qué quieres ahora?- Habló mientras volvía a mirarle, sonriendo junto a él, sintiéndose cómplice.- ¿Lo mismo que yo, verdad?

-Siempre lo sabes.- Y él descendió lento, mordiendo sus labios, bajando por su vientre llegando a su entrada y dándole un lametazo que le arrancó el habla, sujetando su muslo con una mano, abriéndola, preparándola aunque ya supieran ambos que no hacía ninguna falta. Y llevó sus dedos a la boca de ella, indicándole en silencio que los lamiera antes de introducírselos, copando su espacio y agitándola desde dentro el tiempo necesario como para que le extrañara cuando los quitara, jalando de su pierna, situándola ante él, abriendo sus piernas mientras ella se contoneaba, juguetona. Queriéndole dentro y bien dentro, justo como ella le había tenido a él.

Y se apoyó en el colchón, quedando doblegado sobre ella mientras se conducía a su interior no sin antes comprobar la mesita de noche con rapidez, percibiendo que la pastilla que Rey tomaba diariamente le permitiría poder dejarse llevar tanto como quisiera sin consecuencias que no querían asumir. Y ella le sostuvo la cara, devolviéndole a su lado cuando cruzaron miradas.

-Me la he tomado.- Le confirmó como si pudiera leerle y le peinó el pelo mientras sonreía.- Aunque si vas a seguir tardando tanto quizá, cuando me folles, se me habrá pasado el efecto.- Rió pero apenas pudo recrearse en su carcajada cuando se le cambió de golpe por un suspiro al empezar a notarle dentro.

-Entonces seré rápido…- Susurró, deslizándose en su interior de forma deliciosa mientras ella asentía rápido con la cabeza, alzando la pierna para que se metiera más, más… siempre más.- ¿Más?- Preguntó, riéndose.

-Cállate… Y cumple.- Le miró con los ojos llenos de una lujuria que la cegaba. Ben entonces retrocedió, saliendo con lentitud antes de volver a estocarla, casi arrancándole un gemido con su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Acaso no he cumplido alguna vez?- Y volvió a moverse lento, desesperándola, sintiéndola desesperar. Advirtiendo sus intenciones y apresándole ambas manos sobre su cabeza.- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dejó en vilo para estudiarme… - Ella le mantuvo la mirada mientras su clítoris chillaba por alguna atención, algún roce. Ben estaba doblegado de tal manera en la que apenas se rozaba contra ella, sólo penetrándola.

-Y luego te compensé…

-Tuve que hacer gran parte del trabajo yo solo.- Ella ladeó la cabeza con un leve enfado.

-No es cierto.- Él alzó una ceja, instándola a seguir en lo que volvía a estocarse.- Me castigaste…

-Sí, es verdad.- Le concedió con un ronroneo, bajando hasta sus labios y retirándose a tiempo justo cuando ella quiso besarle.- Quieta.

-Por favor…- Le rogó, desesperada por tanta lentitud.- Deja de castigarme.- Y le apretó por estímulo con sus propias paredes, asfixiándole más y logrando a duras penas que él pusiera los ojos en blanco ante ella.- No seas malo conmigo.

-¿Quieres que sea bueno?- Ronroneó, descendiendo hasta sus labios, rozándolos. Rey sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza tras aquella nueva estocada lenta y profunda que le estaba cegando la razón.- ¿Quieres que vaya más… rápido?- Y comenzó a acelerarse lentamente, sacándole un ronroneo entrecortado a ella, gruñendo con dulzura y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar.- Lo seré con una condición…- Y ella le encaró con la mirada. A pesar de haber perdido su condición de demonio, él seguía con sus pactitos. Levantó la barbilla, indicándole que estaba lista para asumir lo que fuera y Ben se colocó en su oído.- Quiero que te escuche medio vecindario, pequeña. –Le susurró, haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco al instante. Él se sentía tan profundo desde este ángulo que con una sola estocada Rey gimió más alto de lo que solía hacerlo. – Eso es… - Le dijo, como recompensándola. – Quiero que todos te oigan, cuando se hacen un café, besan a sus parejas, se van a trabajar o le tapan los oídos a sus hijos. – Rey apenas podía respirar, cada inhalación era un jadeo, cada exhalación era un gemido. Y él no se perdía ni un solo detalle, sus labios entreabiertos, su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo, el brillo en sus ojos intentando aguantarle la mirada. Los sonidos que hacía le drogaban los sentidos y realmente no iba a darle ninguna opción. Era su único objetivo esta mañana. Conseguir que le pitaran los oídos con su nombre. – Quiero que todos los vecinos te miren cuando salgas a la calle y sepan que soy yo quien te da los buenos días como a ti te gusta.

-Entonces vas a tener que hacerme gritar. – Jadeó contra su piel antes de morderle en hueco del cuello, intentando contenerse, intentando amortiguar lo que cada embestida sacaba de ella. Luego sintió sus dedos agarrarle de la melena y tirar de ella, sosteniéndola casi bruscamente, coparle la mandíbula mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Pero él tiró del puño que ella había metido en su boca hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolo casi bruscamente.

-Sin trampas, pequeña, quiero escucharte. - Gruñó, inclinándose sobre ella otra vez mientras aumentaba el poder de sus caderas. - Quiero que todos te escuchen. Quiero que todos lo sepan cuando te vean marcharte tan seria a trabajar, con esas faldas estrechas, esos tacones.

La idea de que alguien los escuchara, incluso de que alguien lo imaginara al verles juntos por el vecindario, era tan inexplicablemente ardiente. Ella nunca se había sentido así antes. Pero ella estaba descubriendo todo tipo de cosas sobre sí misma en los brazos de Ben. Tanto como deseaba descubrir la clase de vida que le esperaba con él. Soltó un gemido lujurioso y Ben le sonrió, recompensándola con una rápida sucesión de embates que la volvieron loca. Ella gimió salvajemente y se retorció debajo de él, tratando de levantar sus caderas más arriba para llevarlo más profundo.

Ella arrastró su mano libre entre sus muslos, sus dedos frotando desesperadamente contra su clítoris mientras él la follaba. Se sentía tan bien, pero ella todavía no estaba del todo allí. Sin embargo, Ben no iba a permitir nada de eso. No ahora que podía tocarla por todas las veces que había deseado poder hacerlo. Él agarró su mano de entre sus piernas y la levantó sobre su cabeza, cruzando sus muñecas para sostenerlas en una de sus manos. Ella se quejó desesperadamente y el muy cabrón simplemente sonrió.

-No, cariño. Ahora sólo yo voy a hacer que te corras. - Él le dio un fuerte empujón y ella gritó, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban y ella le clavaba las uñas. – Salvo excepciones. – Y ambos sabían que esas excepciones llevaban a un semi demonio muy suave y obediente bajo, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

-¡Ben! - Ella gimió, meciendo sus caderas contra él, buscando más fricción. Ella se movió bajo su mano, tratando de darse el espacio suficiente para inclinarse y mirar hacia donde estaban conectados. Para ver la forma en la que su cuerpo le aceptaba por entero, hundiéndose en ella sin piedad. Dioses, Ben era tan jodidamente grande que ella no podía apartar los ojos de él y estaba jodidamente empapado con su excitación y sus caderas le daban un golpe húmedo cada vez que él entraba en ella.

La presionó tan profundamente como pudo y solo se mantuvo allí, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla descuidadamente. Ella se apretó alrededor de su longitud y sintió su pulso dentro de ella exquisitamente. Cuando se apartó de ella otra vez, se sentó sobre sus talones una vez más, soltando sus manos para arrastrar las suyas por su cuerpo. Agarraron sus pechos, sus manos tan grandes en su carne mientras apretaba los pequeños montículos. Luego se deslizaron por sus costillas para tomar su cadera con ambas manos, apretándola con fuerza. La misma fuerza que usaba para mantenerla inmóvil mientras se apistonaba contra ella. Ella chilló, aferrándose a las sábanas. La adoraba.

Tan pronto como entró, golpeó y presionó contra ese punto dentro de ella otra vez, el que había tocado antes. Sintió esa extraña presión de nuevo, un choque de placer vibrando a través de todo su ser ante la sensación. Fue incluso más agudo que antes, la sensación de plenitud aumenta la sensación exponencialmente.

Dio algunos empujes experimentales, lentos y superficiales. Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía la posición que quería, comenzó a tomarla rápido y áspero una vez más. Sus manos en sus caderas la mecían contra su regazo, entrando tan profundamente como podía. Rey casi se atragantó con su gemido, incapaz de respirar bien antes de saquear sus profundidades una y otra vez. Ella extendió sus muslos para acomodarlo cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, agregando un apalancamiento adicional a sus caderas de pistón haciéndola sentirse tan abrumada por él, completamente envuelta tanto por dentro como por fuera. Que cuando él volvió a presionar justo en ese punto, no sabía si gritaba o se quedaba sin aire.

-Eso es… - Se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios. – Grita, pequeña. Y que todos lo sepan. - ¿Entonces acababa de gritar? Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensarlo cuando sintió sus dedos de vuelta a su centro, acariciándola, haciéndole dar un respingo. Le vio sisear cuando sintió que su interior le comprimía en respuesta. – Que nadie sea capaz de mantenerte la mirada después de hoy. – Y sus nudillos pinzaron su clítoris, dejándola suspendida en la cima del placer, estática, temblando, gritando y arqueando el cuerpo entero. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era demasiado, el placer, la sensación, la cuerda en la que se sostenía y el estiramiento al que la sometía. Tan plena, tan llena, tan completa. Gritó de nuevo, con cada embestida, con cada caricia. Sintiendo el cuerpo en llamas. - ¿Sabes lo bien que te sientes, pequeña? Estás tan jodidamente apretada... - Su voz era baja y retumbante de una manera que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. - ¿Se siente bien? ¿Mi polla te hace sentir bien? - Ella asintió contra su hombro, gimiendo a tiempo a sus embestidas. – Eres mi paraíso, Rey. - Ella gimió de nuevo incomprensiblemente, hasta que se puso rígida en sus brazos, sus dedos pasando en círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Todo su cuerpo apretándose a su alrededor, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. – Grita mi nombre, pequeña. – Sus dedos se aceleraron hasta alcanzar el ritmo que necesitaba. – hazle saber a todos cómo deben llamarme. – Estuvo tentada a llamarle "gilipollas" pero todo aquello era exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

\- ¡BEN! - Ella gritó casi de sorpresa cuando llegó, la presión estalló dentro de ella deliciosamente como ya lo había hecho antes. Esta vez, se estaba mirando a sí misma, a los dos, de verdad. Se veía a sí misma en erupción, un pequeño géiser de placer y gritos. Rey gimió mientras sentía los pulsos de placer con cada embestida. Pareció durar para siempre y ella le rogaba con cada respiración, pero no estaba segura de lo que estaba rogando. Temblando, jadeando terminó y él estaba usando esa puta sonrisa arrogante otra vez. Estaba floja, saciada, con masilla en sus manos, gimiendo mientras él aun se movía en ella.

-Joder, me encanta la forma en la que te corres. - Murmuró él mientras le besaba el cuello. –Tan bonita. – Otro beso en su cuello. Y ella le echó los brazos sobre los hombros, aunque sentía que le pesaban dos quintales. Sonrió. Porque podía ser todo lo demonio que quisiera, podía tener ese juego de roles siempre que quisieran. Pero Ben seguía siendo tiernísimo.

-Y tan tuya… -Acabó por él, que gimió, aparentemente más allá de las palabras, ahogando una jadeo mientras se dejaba ir entre las réplicas pulsantes de su orgasmo, llenándola definitivamente, gruñendo contra su piel y abrazándola con toda su fuerza. Y ella sólo podía seguir sonriendo mientras sus dedos le peinaban la melena y recorrían su espalda con pereza. Por dos motivos.

El primero era que iba a necesitar una siesta después de esto y aun no se había levantado de la cama. Y el segundo que… Bueno, había terminado resultando que Ben sí que podía hablarle mientras follaban. Esta vez, había sido ella la que había tenido un problema o dos para seguirle.

-Entonces… - Empezó ella. Él tarareó contra su cuello. - ¿Vamos a ir a esa fiesta? – Ben soltó una risa, cosquilleándole la piel.

-No habrás usado el sexo para intentar convencerme, ¿verdad? – Le soltó, derrumbándose a su lado sin dejar de sonreírla. Y más aun cuando ella puso esa mueca de falsa ofensa. Realmente podía acostumbrarse a las mañanas así.

-¡Pero si has sido tú el que ha empezado!

-Sí, sí, la culpa siempre al demonio. - Rey tembló con la risa en el pecho. Aliviada con cada momento de paz, con cada broma, cada segundo gastado en estar juntos. Sin la ansiedad terrible de que el tiempo se les escapa. Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y ella lo gastaría en observarle detalladamente, memorizándole. Él, en cambio, le dio un rápido beso en los labios en lo que se incorporaba, desperezándose tras salir de ella. Crujiéndose el cuello y poniéndose en pie para encaminarse al baño.

Rey, sencillamente, se le quedó mirando, recobrando el aliento, perdida en la forma de su cuerpo y en todas aquellas cicatrices que tuvo que impregnar con pomada y productos cicatrizantes por orden del médico.

"no desaparecerán las cicatrices"

Le daba igual. Le recordaban que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había vivido, había sido tan real como el ahora, que se escapaba en un suspiro. Parpadeó con cadencia y cuando prestó atención le escuchó tararear desde el baño.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó ella en alto y le escuchó reírse desde la ducha.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Otra vez… qué?

-Te lo he preguntado ya tres veces…- Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya sabes que la combinación siempre es cuatro, grandullón.- Y estiró las piernas, desentumeciéndose y disponiéndose a empezar el día junto a él, encaminándose al baño mientras se cubría su entrepierna con la mano, evitando que se desparramara todo lo que él había vertido en ella.

-Pues como tengamos que hacerlo todo cuatro veces siempre…- Otro crujido, esta vez su hombro. Kylo se crujía por entero, como si estuviera recalibrándose.- Vamos a terminar más que hechos polvo.- Rey entró en el baño y tomó asiento en el inodoro, haciendo su pipí matutino que ahora se le entremezclaba con el post-coital.

-Venga, Ben, no te enrolles...- Replicó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.- Y no gastes todo el agua caliente.

-Tranquila…- Rey arqueó una ceja, pensando que respecto a ese tema podía estar de cualquier forma menos tranquila.- Te preguntaba si ya sabes de lo que nos vamos a disfrazar.- Otro crujido que se acompasó con el rodamiento del papel del baño.

-Oh, pues…- Puso la vista perdida mientras se limpiaba, pensando.- ¿Quieres que vayamos de diablo y sacerdotisa?

-Ja-ja…- Rió de mentira, saliendo de la ducha.

-Hablo en serio.- Y tiró de la cadena, enderezándose y deshaciéndose de la camiseta que todavía la cubría.

-¿Quieres que demos el cante o algo?- Rey frunció el ceño, entrando en la ducha a la par que él salía.- Rey, si te veo vestida de sacerdotisa no descarto que terminemos yéndonos a donde sea a… practicar un exorcismo.

-Joder, Ben…- Abrió el grifo en lo que él procedía a secarse frente al espejo, todavía sin acostumbrarse del todo a su nuevo aspecto. Prestando especial atención a sus brazos impolutos, sin aquel tinte negro… Sin aquellas garras al final de sus dedos. Sus dedos… Se atrevió a acercarse la mano a la nariz, todavía oliendo la excitación de su pequeña estrella, impregnada. O el jabón era incapaz de borrar la fuerza preciosa de su olor… O él todavía conservaba rasgos peculiares de ser demonio.

No descartaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

-¡BEN!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Cuatro veces te he llamado ya!

-Ya sabes, pequeña, el cuatro…- Rió, devolviéndole la broma.

-¡Ya te has vuelto a terminar el agua caliente!- Y aguantó una risotada que le provocó un temblor en los hombros.

-¿Quieres que entre a calentarte a ti?- Habló, descorriendo la cortina y recibiendo como respuesta la mano de Rey en su cara, abarcándola todo cuanto podía y empujándole.

-¡No abras, coño, que hace frío!- Y corrió la cortina con fuerza.

-Joder, qué genio… cualquiera diría que acabas de tener un orgasmo.

-Vete a la cocina y prepara el desayuno, anda. Que me tienes que acompañar de tiendas.

-¿Tiendas?- Habló con un calor especial despertándole en el centro de su pecho. Algo que antaño le habría parecido la práctica más aburrida y pretenciosa de la historia… Hoy le llamaba tanto la atención sólo por poder hacerlo con ella.

-Sí, tiendas. – Le contestó su voz al otro lado de la cortina, replicando con sorna su tono. – Y te sigo diciendo que, de verdad, creo que tú no tendrías que disfrazarte mucho-¡AAAAAH¡ - Fue ascendiendo de tono. -¡Joder! – Ben miró hacia las cortinas. – Qué frío, coño. – La escuchó maldecir y se aguantó la risa, atándose la toalla a la cintura y adelantándose a coger la de la chica.

-La próxima vez, podrías meterte en la ducha conmigo. – Le sugirió. Y la sonrisa en su cara se extendió cuando vio salir su mano de golpe a través de la cortina, con el dedo índice levantado, callándole al instante. Casi podía ver su cara.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. – Volvió a meter la mano, enjabonándose a una velocidad inaudita solo para no tener que descubrir el límite de frío que podían aguantar sus cañerías antes de congelarse. – Ya lo probamos una vez y nos entretuvimos. Y se enfrío el agua y tuvimos que aguantarnos.

-Es verdad, mea culpa. – Admitió recordando el episodio en el que se les bajó el calentón por fuerza mayor, es decir, un frío de cojones. Luego el agua se detuvo y Rey corrió las cortinas, abrazada a sí misma, temblando y con el pelo chorreando. Ben no perdió un solo instante al envolverla con la toalla mullida y caliente, abrazándola, sintiendo sus escalofríos y alzándola en vilo para sacarla de la bañera, frotándola hasta que el color volviera a su piel aunque solo fuera por la fricción. – Lo siento, aun no le he cogido el tiempo a esta ducha. – Ella entrecerró los ojos con falsa ofensa mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? – Le dijo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda hasta removerla entera. Él se apartó con una ceja levantada. - ¿No me ibas a hacer el desayuno? – Ben puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder contener la sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, acunándole la cabeza antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso juguetón, tentativo al principio, cálido después y abrasador cuando ella comenzó a derretirse contra su pecho, dejándose besar, lento, tierno, todo suavidad y cuidado en contraposición al sexo salvaje de hace unos minutos.

-Sí, ma´am. – Susurró contra sus labios, la sonrisa aun en sus comisuras cuando vio su boca entreabierta y el aleteo ensoñador y perezoso de sus párpados. – No tardes mucho… - Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella, sin poder evitar el impulso de besar esos labios, aunque sólo fuera una vez más, un toque rápido. - … o también se te enfriará el té. – Ella intentó darle un golpe en el pecho, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas bajo la toalla y él ya se había alejado de ella entre risas… y con esa toalla suya colgada de su cintura tentativamente.

Y cuando bajó, enfundada en unos pantalones grises, unas botas militares y una camisa de Ben anudada para que a ella le quedara bien, se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, admirándole de espaldas a ellas, sorprendiéndose de que su cocina empequeñeciera considerablemente si estaba él.

Se acercó a su espalda, colando los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sintiéndole tensarse al tenerla a su espalda antes de volver a relajarse, girarse entre sus brazos y entregarle su taza. Una taza nueva. Con su té, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Y sus ojos, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Como a ella le gustaba.

-Esa camisa es mía. – Puntualizó algo que ya sabían los dos, colando uno de sus largos dedos entre el nudo y su escote, como si ella no lo supiera, o no la hubiera cogido a conciencia. Ella se escondió tras su taza, dándole un sorbo a su infusión y notando cómo toda ella entraba en calor. - ¿Algo que añadir, ladrona? – Le provocó, sentándose en su sitio y esperando a que ella ocupara el suyo.

-Cariño… - Dijo provocadora y suave, dejando la taza sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba en su regazo, como antes, y le echaba los brazos al cuello. – No sólo la camisa es tuya. – Le miró a los ojos, conteniendo la sonrisa en los carrillos, viéndole aguantarle la mirada, esperando esa misma frase que le había hecho correrse por la noche. Pero la chica no tenía planeado eso. No realmente. – Es que tú eres todo mío. – Le vio destensar la mandíbula antes de que se le alzaran las comisuras, delatándole. Y se adelantó para besarla… hasta que le atacó el cuello a pedorretas y las manos que la sostenían empezaron a hacerla cosquillas.

Por suerte, no derramaron el té. No esta vez. Y Rey se lo terminó justo, justo cuando empezaba a perder calor. Pero no lo admitiría por no darle la razón. No esta vez.

…

Le gustaba ir en coche, era algo que descubrió aquel día que puso sus pies fuera del hospital y Rey tuvo que llevarle a casa conduciendo, tan suave a veces y tan brusca otras tantas siendo el reflejo de sí misma cuando manejaba el coche. Y a él le gustaba ver el paisaje moverse a través de la ventana, igual que le gustaba entrelazar la mano con la suya mientras Rey sostenía el cambio de marchas. Y le gustaba ver cómo se las ingeniaba Rey para aparcar o cómo siempre terminaba por desabrocharle ella el cinturón porque a él se le olvidaba.

Apenas recordaba haber ido en coche nunca y toda aquella parafernalia "por su seguridad" le sobrepasaba. Él, que seguía creyéndose inmortal, tenaz como una piedra… hasta que se cortaba. Hasta que sin querer se quemaba las manos o se pellizcaba los dedos, sus dedos, con la puerta del coche.

No estaba seguro de saber a ciencia cierta si algún día tendría más cuidado, pero en cambio sí sabía dos cosas. La primera era que nunca nada le haría tanto daño como el que recordaba haber vivido tiempo atrás., y la segunda era que siempre que Rey estuviera para curarle luego, hacerse daño no iba a ser tan terrible como suponía para la mayoría de los mortales.

Mortales que andaban por la calle, calzados con zapatos de toda clase mientras él se sentía como un pato. Acostumbrado tanto tiempo a ir descalzo que ahora todo le sentaba extraño. Como llevar ropa, como tener frío o tiritar cuando él había soportado temperaturas de infarto, de extremo a extremo. Y por unos días temió que a Rey dejara de gustarle por verse tan vulnerable, tan poco fuerte para protegerse o protegerla, pero apenas aguantó cinco segundos en esa idea justo cuando recordó que se cuidaban mutuamente. Que Rey era suficientemente fuerte por los dos y, aunque no lo fuera, esas cosas ya no importaban tanto como al parecer en los ochenta sí importaban. Que él había visto películas modernas donde los chicos lloran y las chicas son quienes salvan a los chicos, reforzando aquella ideología liberadora con ímpetu.

Que, por primera vez en su vida, no pasaba nada si se mostraba vulnerable. Que no pasaba nada si quería llorar, si temblaba, si se quemaba y siseaba de dolor o se pellizcaba los dedos, sus mullidos y humanos dedos, porque por primera vez ya no había nada que temer.

Por primera vez todo era diferente. Todo eran sensaciones diferentes contrastando. Andaban por la calle y Ben todavía conservaba algunas aptitudes de su yo-demoníaco. Su capacidad olfativa y auditiva siempre a punto, captándolo todo sin ser consciente de la mirada llena de calor y amor que ella le daba, observándole sin poder tener los ojos quietos en ningún sitio. Y es que no sólo Ben descubría un mundo, sino que ella descubría otro con él.

Le encantaba entrar a las tiendas de ropa y ver que Ben no se estaba quieto en ningún sitio, rebufando y mirándose el reloj preguntándose cuánto más iban a tardar. No. Ben, en muchas ocasiones, era quien tiraba de Rey, recorriendo la tienda y él, con su mano siempre un poco adelantada, tocándolo todo.

Sus nuevas manos eran diferentes a las zarpas que un día fueron y es que ahora todo tenía un tacto distinto, era el doble de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a sentir y adoraba pasar por las telas, recreándose en su suavidad o aspereza. Era extraño que la moda actual intentara emular su ya conocida moda de los ochenta.

"No es igual pero se parece y a la vez no" ni Ben se aclaraba en explicarse y ella sólo podía sonreír, mirando cómo él observaba y tocaba una camiseta de franela.

-¿La quieres?- Le preguntó al fin, cambiando el peso de pierna.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó con un brillo especial.- ¿Me la vas a regalar tú?

-No hemos venido a comprarte ropa, Ben…- Susurró ella, tomando la camisa entre sus manos y observando el precio.- Hemos venido por Halloween…- Y le miró a ras de sus cejas con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué hemos entrado aquí?- Preguntó algo desubicado y Rey sonrió, echándose la camisa al hombro y encaminándose a la caja.

-Has sido tú quien ha tirado de mí para entrar.- Soltó como si nada. Ben no tardó en seguirle el paso.

-No es cierto.- Rey ladeó la cabeza, dudándolo mucho.- No lo es.

-No te estoy regañando, bobo.- Dijo, esperando su turno en la cola.- Pero tenemos que tener claras nuestras prioridades o no nos quedará otra que echar mano de la ropa vieja que tengo todavía en cajas, aguardando en el desván.- Él alzó las manos, derrotado.

-Está bien, está bien.- Y le vio girarse sobre sus talones mientras Rey se disponía a pagar su camisa, obviando a Kylo por un momento quién había captado algo desde la cola.

La dependienta que atendía en caja le tendió una bolsa con su compra y Rey se cargó la bolsa al hombro, pretendiendo encararse a Ben y descubriendo que, de nuevo, ese condenado demonio se le había vuelto a escapar.

-Joder, parece un niño…- Gruñó entre dientes, avanzando por la tienda y buscándole con la mirada.- ¿Dónde puñetas se ha metido?- Y justo le vio embobado frente a la sección de joyería. Le silbó, captando su atención en seguida. Un gesto con la cabeza bastó para que su demonio-no-tan-demonio se enderezara y avanzara con ese ademán suyo tan característico, típico de quien no se acostumbra a andar con sus zapatos nuevos.- No te separes de mí o te perderé.- Y le agarró la mano, encaminándose a la salida.

-Sí, señora.- Habló con un tono de broma que a Rey le hizo gracia, consiguiendo que perdiera la compostura firme ante él.- ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir a comprar los disfraces?- Preguntó entusiasmado ante la idea en la que acababa de reparar… Sería su primera vez en una tienda de disfraces actual, de esa época… Y aquello le llenó de curiosidad y nervios explosivos.

-Oh, hay una tienda un poco más abajo.- Aseguró apuntando con el dedo calle abajo, saliendo de la tienda y andando en la dirección que Rey indicaba.- Es una tienda muy grande, con muchas cosas. No es muy barata, pero todo lo que tienen es muy bueno.

-¿Y no hay otra tienda más barata?

-Sí pero lo que tienen ya es más cutre…- Se aferró fuerte a su brazo, andando juntos y pasando de largo por los innumerables escaparates que invadían aquella calle comercial, llena de tiendas y establecimientos de todo tipo.

De cualquier tipo.

Y una sacudida frenó el paso de Rey cuando Ben se detuvo frente a un escaparate concreto, anonadado y boquiabierto ante aquel alarde tan exagerado. Y no es como si en los ochenta no hubiera sex shops… Pero ni de broma eran como aquel.

-Pero bueno…- Habló al aire, soltando el agarre de Rey y encaminándose al escaparate, observándolo con atención sin poder dejar los ojos quietos en ningún sitio.- ¿Y este despilfarre sexual tan gratuito a plena calle?- Rey anduvo hasta quedar a su lado.

-Pues un sex-shop.

-Ya. Lo suponía…- Ella viró la cabeza hasta dar con él, comprobando que su expresión se situaba en algún punto perdido entre el asombro y la curiosidad mezclado con un poco de… ¿Rechazo?- Madre mía… Cuántas cosas.- Rey asintió con la cabeza, pasando sus ojos por el escaparate hasta que divisó algo. Algo muy concreto.

-¡Oh, Ben, entremos!

Y aquella frase sentenció los sentimientos del ex demonio, posicionándolos al fin justo cuando viraba la cabeza con terror hacia ella.

-¿Que entremos?- Habló algo tartamudo. Rápidamente apresó la muñeca de la chica, frenándola.- ¿Te hace falta algo de ahí dentro?- Ella asintió con la cabeza y aquello no hizo más que pincharle en el pecho.- Joder, Rey ¿En serio nos falta algo a nosotros?- Ella rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Joder, anda que eres frágil, bobo.- Él retrocedió mirándola con cuidado, temeroso de decantarse por cualquiera de las teorías que surcaban con velocidad su cabeza.- No me falta nada sexualmente hablando y no es cuestión de faltar ¿Sabes?- Él ladeó la cabeza.- Es cuestión de hacer también más interesante, venga…- Y le tomó por la muñeca.- Vamos dentro.

Y él sencillamente se dejó llevar, siguiéndola de cerca mientras entraban a la tienda, sintiendo por dentro una marabunta de sentimientos que batallaban entre ellos, ansiosos por predominar sobre el resto pero sin tener un claro ganador todavía. Y él no sabía qué hacer, cómo tomarse aquello o qué, exactamente.

Pero tener su mano sujeta por la de ella, piel con piel, conectados siempre a través de la Fuerza, sintiendo todo lo que le transmitía tanto por fuera como por dentro, empezó a dejar paso a la tranquilidad. Él, que siempre se había visto en la tesitura de estar atento a todo lo que sucedía. Alerta. Preparado. Que todo lo veía como un ataque. Y quería cambiar porque el pasado debía dejarse morir para que lo nuevo floreciera.

Y él debía dejar morir a sus propias zarzas con tal de que esa chica lo llenara todo con sus flores y arbustos llenos de color.

Parpadeó, viéndose rodeado de toda clase de vibradores y dildos coloridos, de mil formas y tamaños, viendo que ella seguía pasando de largo, como si tuviera una sola cosa en la cabeza, un único objetivo… Pero entonces algo le llamó la atención y se frenó.

-¡¿Perdona?!- Preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Rey y un par de dependientes.- ¿Me explicas a qué viene un puño tan grande y de plástico?- Se zafó del agarre de Rey y dudó varias veces en si tocar aquello o no, haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos.- ¿Y esto…?

-Para masturbarse.

-¿Esto se puede meter?- Viró hacia ella, quien asintió.- ¿Dónde?

-Donde quieras... O puedas.- Estaba alucinando.- Es la modalidad del fisting… -Y cerró su puñito como queriendo reforzar lo que decía. Ben no daba crédito.- Hay gente que tiene tanta flexibilidad que, bueno, siente satisfacción cuando se le mete el puño.

-No sé si quiero seguir descubriendo qué os va a la gente de esta generación…

-Pues deberías porque estás saliendo conmigo, niñato.- Le apuntó con el dedo, riéndose y reanudando la marcha, pero él todavía no había terminado de despotricar.

-Pero… espera…- Y siguió examinando, sacándole un bufido sonoro a ella.- ¿Esto qué es?

-¿No querías no seguir descubriendo lo que nos va a los de esta generación?

-Pero estoy saliendo contigo.- Y precisamente usó el dildo flexible que tenía entre las manos para apuntarla con ello.- Y no quiero que un día me vengas con que no te basto conmigo solo.- Lo zarandeó varias veces sin percatarse y Rey se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Además…- Entonces ella le propinó un manotazo a la punta de aquel cipote de silicona.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de apuntarme con eso y dejarlo en su sitio!?- Chilló bajito, sintiendo que todos les estaban mirando.- ¡Es humillante!

Y ambos tuvieron de golpe una especie de déja vù común sólo que les afectó distinto. Ben volvió a enderezar aquel artilugio, apuntándola con él mientras Rey reculaba un paso.

-Vaya, vaya, cómo han cambiado los roles…- Sonreía con una maldad que a Rey le estaba sacando de quicio.- ¿No te recuerda esto de casualidad a aquel día en el desván que, precisamente también, me apuntabas con una salchicha?

-¡Ben, estate quieto y deja eso en su sitio!- Ella le apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Qué se siente ahora, eh?- Pero él no tenía intención de detenerse, zarandeando aquel pene una y otra vez. Rey no se quedó atrás y tomó otro de color morado, un vibrador que también tenía opción para estimular el clítoris.

-Siento ganas de meterte eso por el culo.- Atizó el consolador que Ben sostenía con el suyo.- Y quizá te gusta y todo.

-¡¿Ah sí!? ¡Pues…!

-Les ruego que…- Un dependiente que había presenciado el espectáculo desde el mostrador, se acercó a ellos viendo que el material de la tienda empezaba a peligrar.- Dejen eso en su respectivo sitio.- Rey asintió, roja como un tomate ante la llamada de atención, obedeciendo mientras él tardaba un poco más en resignarse.- ¿Necesitan algún tipo de ayuda?- Dijo con un doble sentido que atacaba directamente a su salud mental. Y Ben pretendió rechistarle pero Rey fue más rápida.

-Sí, estábamos buscando unos trajes... Es que en el escaparate tienen uno de sacerdotisa que es así de látex.- Y el dependiente asintió, dándose la vuelta mientras Rey le seguía, no sin antes virar hacia Ben y hacerle un gesto para que dejara de tocarlo todo.- Y tú, quietecito. Que se mira pero no se toca.

-Eso mismo voy a decirte yo esta noche, a ver qué te parece.- Rey le lanzó una última mirada asesina antes de girarse para poder seguir al chico de la tienda. Y desde luego, Ben no iba a quedarse rezagado, menos aun con lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con Rey.

El chico de la tienda llegó a la zona de ropero, y el semidemonio casi pudo sentirse como en casa… O lo que había reconocido como un sitio al que volver antes de caer en el desván de Rey. Todo lleno de cuero, cordones, correas y, por supuesto, látex. A lo que no estaba tan acostumbrado fue el escrutinio al que el dependiente sometía de tanto en tanto a la chica. Y él lo veía todo, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

-¿Qué talla sueles usar? – Se giró el chico hacia ella, posando la mano en la mula de ropa.

-La mediana. –Respondió ella, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por toda la ropa que se mostraba ante ella. El dependiente le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo, muuuucho más lento de lo que Ben estaba seguro que era necesario. Frunció el ceño y cuando los ojos del chaval llegaron hasta él, retomó con premura la búsqueda de la prenda que ella le había pedido.

-¿Te has puesto este tipo de ropa alguna vez? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire, buscando y levantando la mirada de tanto en tanto, como intentando adivinar qué hacía ella con alguien como ese hombre de dos metros que la acompañaba, qué clase de relación tendrían.

-No. – Resolvió Rey, con una sonrisa. Esa clase de sonrisa suya, segura, espléndida y llena de malas ideas. Que no iba hacia el dependiente. Ben lo sabía, tenía planeado torturarle. Lo había sabido casi desde que habían pasado la puerta y le había atacado aquel ambientador de pachuli. ¿O eran los lubricantes?

-¿Así que es tu primera vez? – Soltó. Y Rey se rió, relajada. Aunque Ben no le encontraba la gracia en absoluto. De hecho, puso los ojos en blanco hasta verse el cerebro.

-Podría decirse que sí. – Contestó, aun sonriendo… Y girándose para mirarle. Ella sonrió aun más ampliamente, como aguantándose la risa al ver las caras que estaba poniendo Ben.

-Y, si no es indiscreción preguntarlo, - Tanteó el chico, seleccionando una percha, levantando la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Para qué es el traje? – Debió ver a Ben ladear la cabeza, porque volvió a bajar la cabeza, buscando una talla alternativa por si acaso. –Quiero decir, ¿para uso personal o …?

-¿Importa? – Preguntó Rey, con curiosidad, como si el traje no pudiera ser perfectamente para lo que ella quisiera. Quizás no fuera muy buena idea para ir a trabajar pero, por lo demás…

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. – Se excusó el chico, levantando las dos perchas ante ella. – Es sólo que, dependiendo de la situación, se usa un método u otro para entrar en estos trajes. – Rey cogió una de las opciones que le presentaba, pasando la mano, tentándolo. – Si es para uso personal, puedes usar lubricante de silicona. –Rey frunció el morro en un mohín no muy convencido. Embadurnarse el cuerpo de lubricante sonaba pringoso, y en la vida real lo era mucho más. Había pocas diferencias entre eso y el aceite de cocina. – Pero si es para salir o para una fiesta, lo suyo es el polvo de talco, que tiene la ventaja de retrasar la transpiración. – Mira, eso sí que le gustaba más oírlo. - ¿Quiere probarse el traje aquí? – Le ofreció. Sin mirar a su acompañante. – Puedo ayudarte a ponértelo. – Si Ben seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco, se veía capaz de alcanzar niveles de iluminación nunca visto por Yoda.

-Nah, no hace falta.- Dijo Rey, de un modo tan afable que casi no parecía que denegaba su oferta de montárselo en el probador. – Si puedo, me gustaría poder llevarme los dos, y ver cuál de las dos tallas me va mejor en casa. – El chico asintió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al mostrador, enumerando consejos a los que la chica atendía, así como los consejos sobre cómo lavar las prendas. Era un mundillo nuevo para ella, al que se adentraba sin vergüenza ni culpa. Menos aun con Ben.

-¿Vas a querer algo más, preciosa? – Preguntó el chico cuando terminó sus instrucciones. Y Ben sabía, aunque intuía que era por fuerza del hilo que conectaba su mente con la de Rey, que ese apelativo había sido dicho más por cortesía que por flirteo, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño.

-Déjame echar un ojo antes de irme. – Dijo, cogiendo de la mano a Ben para llevarlo tras ella, de vuelta a los pasillos de "alarde sexual". Y sólo cuando una cantidad ingente de cajas de vibradores y dildos les escondieron de la mirada indiscreta del dependiente, Rey se pegó al pecho de Ben, alzando los brazos hasta abrazarle el cuello y hacer que se inclinara hasta ella. - ¿Voy a tener que comprarte un bozal para que dejes de gruñir al chaval? – Le susurró muy cerquita de los labios.

\- Eso sólo evitaría que le ladrara o le pegara un mordisco que le arrancara media cara, pero no que le gruñera. – Le corrigió, arrastrando sus manos por su cintura hasta meter los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros.

\- Empezaba a pensar que no podría sacarte de casa. – Le dijo, cabeceando contra él, rozando su nariz con la suya.

-Tú y yo sabemos que me estoy portando mucho mejor de lo que esperabas. – Le rebatió, correspondiendo a sus mimos. Y ambos supieron que llevaba toda la razón cuando ella se mordió los labios con un brillo especial en los ojos. La clase de brillo que Ben ya reconocía de cada vez que la había visto tomar las riendas con él.

-Es verdad. – Le concedió. - ¿Y sabes qué se me ha ocurrido como recompensa?

-¿Acaso soy una bestia que reconducir con refuerzo positivo? – Rey le chasqueó los dientes como si fuera a morderle. – ¡Está bien! – Sonrió, tan ampliamente que no recordaba un momento en su vida en el que se sintiera tan ligero, no antes de conocerla. - ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Que te des un paseo por aquí y me digas qué es lo que te gustaría que probara. – Rey no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera a medida que veía cómo se agrandaban los ojos de Ben con cada palabra.

-¿Y los podemos probar aquí mismo? – Le preguntó, en voz baja, recorriendo su cuerpo en ascenso mientras Rey se contenía la risa por las cosquillas.

-¡Ben! – Le reprendió con un grito en susurros, apartándole las manos. - ¿Acaso aun te falta mearme en la pierna para marcar tu territorio? – Se mofó, al tiempo que sus enormes manos copaban su cara, apartándole un par de mechones sueltos de la frente antes de darle un beso suave en los labios.

-No me tientes. – Bromeó. O eso, creía. Llegados a cierto punto, tampoco perdía nada si lo hacía o no. Sólo sentaba las bases y demostraba su casi absoluta ausencia de límites en lo que a ella se refería. - ¿Lo que quiera? – Le preguntó, al despegar sus labios. Ella asintió, aun con el aleteo sutil de sus párpados. Y él sonrió, recuperando el agarre de su mano y reanudando el paseo por los estantes.

Es posible que ahora viera aquel sitio como algo diferente a lo que había sentido al entrar. Creía estar viendo el punto de Rey, ese matiz de "más interesante". No era como si se aburriera de él, o no fuera suficiente. Por el amor de todos los cielos, él sabía perfectamente que no pasaba un día sin, como mínimo, un orgasmo. Con sus dedos, con su lengua, con todo él. Daba igual. Así que no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse amenazado por un juguete. Pero tenía que reconocer que la posibilidad de ver a Rey jugando…

Como aquella primera noche. La noche en la que se asomó a su puerta y escuchó sus jadeos. La noche en la que tuvo que paralizarla. La noche en la que su olor le atacó y sus pulmones se impregnaron de ella, pidiendo más. La noche en la que hicieron un pacto que les había llevado hasta este momento.

La posibilidad de ver a Rey con alguna de las miles de opciones que se presentaban ante él, hacía que se relamiera y se le hiciera la boca agua. Tal y como entonces.

-¿Cuántos juguetes puedo coger? – Le preguntó, realmente serio, barajando sus opciones. De repente, había cosas que quería probar con ella. Y Rey le miró con una sonrisa que le nacía del pecho. Era como ver a un niño el día de navidad, abriendo los regalos.

-Tres cosas. Que ya llevo el traje. – Ben asintió. De nuevo, cuatro regalos. –Dime qué vas a coger. – Le dijo, acercándose más a él hasta casi colgarse de su brazo, como si eso le fuera a hacer más fácil escuchar sus pensamientos o adivinar sus ideas.

-Pues estoy pensando en lo bonita que te verías delante del espejo, sentada con las piernas abiertas, atrapadas entre las mías y yo a tu espalda, descubriendo cuántos orgasmos eres capaz de aguantar con esto. – Y le tendió un masajeador de clítoris. Rey sostuvo la caja, abriendo mucho los ojos ante el letrero de "diez pulsaciones distintas" y sintiendo un temblor reconocible bajo el ombligo.

\- Ajá. –Intento sonar poco impresionada. Por ahora, manteniendo el temblor en la voz lo más a raja tabla que pudo. - ¿Qué más?

-También estoy pensando en lo preciosa que estarías follándote esto… - Le tendió una caja con uno de los dildos que ya habían visto, antes de cogerle la cara, alzándola para enfrentar su mirada mientras le apretaba los mofletes.- … pero con la boca llena. – Ladeó la cabeza, como si esa sola imagen mental fuera demasiado. Rey se movió casi de forma imperceptible para cerrar un poco las piernas, contenida.

\- Te queda uno. – Él asintió, sin haberlo olvidado.

-¿Cuál de estos colores te gusta más? – Y con un movimiento de cabeza, le señaló una colección de plugs metálicos. Los pulmones de Rey se olvidaron, por un segundo, de cómo se hacía aquello para lo que fueron creados y se le escapó el aire del pecho.

-¿Cuál de estos me dejarías probar en ti? – Contraatacó ella, enfrentándole. Ben alzó una ceja, extrañado. Y Rey puso los brazos en jarras, como si ya hubiera ganado esa partida. Sin embargo, lo que no esperó fue la sonrisa canalla que no tardó mucho en colgarse de sus comisuras.

-Tú elige el que más te guste. – Le dijo, como si aceptara el reto. O retándola. Y Rey tuvo que contenerse mucho para mantener su mandíbula inferior en su sitio, girándose de nuevo hacía esas gemas que se extendían ante ella como si fuera una desviación perversa del momento en el que una pareja elige anillo de compromiso. Y le gustaba mucho más esa opción sólo por cómo sentía la ropa interior.

…

Aparcó el calle dos coches más debajo de su verdadero destino, justo donde residía aquel punto rojo en el mapa que situaba la casa de aquellos dos chalados del Halloween. Y lo que al principio fue una alegría, encontrar hueco donde aparcar en aquel barrio era tener a la Fuerza de tu parte, ahora a Rey le estaba resultando un incordio. A ella y a su ajustado, apretado y chirriante traje de látex que a pesar de estar casi tan ceñido a su piel que parecía pintado, ella no dejaba de sentir que aquello no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Por suerte había sido precavida y se había echado encima una gabardina negra que sí ocultaba su vestimenta pero no el ruido de la misma, al menos para su acompañante, quién seguía manteniendo dotes extraordinarias propias de su ex condición.

-Mira, Ben, como te sigas riendo…- Gruñó ella, alzando los ojos mientras no perdía el paso.- Me voy a mosquear.- Él, quién había sacado a relucir aquellos cuernos que ocultaba a placer, alzó ambas manos en señal de disculpas.

-Está bien, está bien…- Rey lo dudaba mucho pero intentó contentarse con aquello, regresando la vista a su teléfono, que les servía como brújula.- ¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-Pues menos mal.- Rió, ganándose otra mirada oscura. Entonces Ben hizo un gesto de sellarse los labios.- Calladito, calladito.

Dos pasos de peatones más y al fin la divisaron. Se habían dado un buen paseo por aquel barrio que, aunque tuviera alguna que otra casita decorada para la fiesta, ni de broma podía competir con el nivel al que podían llegar tanto Finn como Poe cuando trabajaban juntos.

Ya lo había escuchado Rey en más de una ocasión y, aunque no gustaba de verles actuar al cien por cien en un caso, las situaciones como estas subrayaban aquella frase que le había escuchado tantas veces a sus superiores.

Eran buenos de forma individual, muy buenos. Pero con carencias que desaparecían cuando se juntaban.

Y allí estaba, una nueva muestra que remarcaba la fuerza que tenían juntos. Su casa, decorada al extremo que llevaba la firma de Poe barnizado con un filtro tan Finn que no se sabía donde empezaba lo de uno y terminaba lo del otro. Homogeneidad. Compenetración.

Admirable.

-Joder…- Atinó Ben, en voz alta. Boqueando como un pez, queriendo agregar algo más pero llegando de nuevo a la misma conclusión.- Joder…

Rey sólo pudo sonreír, tomándole por la muñeca y jalando de él una vez desconectó el navegador y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, dispuesta a cruzar aquel inmenso jardín, en comparación al suyo, decorado hasta las trancas con tumbas, maniquís y luces que variaban sutilmente de tonalidad. Las ventanas de la casa tenían grandes pegativas decorativas que simulaban figuras fantasmales que observaban con nostalgia desde el interior de la casa, atrapadas en una prisión eterna. Sometidas al olvido.

Tampoco habían reparado en gastos con las telarañas, llenando cada esquinero del porche con complejas redes de espuma, variando las texturas con telas y lanas, añadiendo alguna que otra araña a tamaño real, porque si algo les gustaba era la realidad. Que su casa pareciera terrorífica de verdad y no con arañas desorbitadas y graciosas como las que Ben y Rey habían visto un par de calles más abajo.

Una aldaba falsa pero muy creíble, les daba la bienvenida, alzándose ante ellos con elegancia y misticismo, deseando ser usada. Rey fue la primera en extender el brazo hasta llegar a la anilla que sujetaba la esfera de falso hierro, haciéndola sonar contra la placa y creando un fuerte estruendo al otro lado. Y, quizá mediante sensores, tras cada golpe, una fuerte luz indundaba el porche junto al sonido de un relámpago, como si acabara de caer un rayo al mayor puro estilo de la Universal.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos, dejando ver el interior oscuro e iluminado a duras penas con candelabros, uno de ellos sujetado por Finn, quien les tenía abierta la puerta, iba vestido con un traje y unas pinturas que recordaban a los Hermanos de la Noche dathomirianos. Rey alzó las cejas a la par que sus ojos, cayendo en los falsos cuernos que Finn se había adherido a la cabeza para intentar hacerse pasar por un zabrack. Y ambos fueron a saludarse pero Ben fue quien dio el pistoletazo de salida.

-Eso es apropiación cultural.- Acusó a Finn, apuntándole con una larga uña negra postiza que se había acoplado sobre las suyas, humanas, con un pegamento específico.

-Buenas noches a ti también…- Y se le quedó mirando, perdiendo el habla y preguntándose si Ben había vuelto a su condición demoníaca otra vez o acaso estaba teniendo algún episodio alucinógeno que debería mirarse cuanto antes…

-Acólito.- Siguió él, esbozando una sonrisa simpática al fin.- La palabra que buscas es "acólito". Es como se les denomina a los seguidores del lado oscuro.- Finn terminó por boquear y asintió varias veces, desubicado completamente hasta que sintió a Rey posarle la mano en el hombro, vaticinando un fuerte abrazo que no tardó en llegarle.

-No le hagas caso, está intenso desde que hemos salido del sex-shop.- Y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Finn mientras entraba en la casa seguido por su demonio.

-¿S-sex-shop?- Finn llevó los ojos a Ben, quién asintió con pesadez como si aquella aventura erótica hubiera sido un martirio digno de ser santificado.

-No preguntes.- Alzó al aire, entrando y siguiendo de cerca a Rey mientras Finn se tomaba un momento, analizando aquello. Y, obviamente, no queriendo preguntar.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Poe quien, al divisar a aquel gigantón demoníaco de casi dos metros, dejó de lado cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo con tal de recorrerse medio salón, esquivando a sus invitados, para saludarles efusivamente.

-¡La madre que te parió, Ben!- Acto seguido se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndola como si hubiera blasfemado.- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Y entonces pareció recordar algo que le cambió la expresión de la cara.- ¡Hoy la he visto, por cierto! Es que me he pasado por la tienda de Maz.- Aclaró, virando hacia Rey quien todavía no se había desprendido de su abrigo.- ¿Al final está con ella o…?

-Sí. Al parecer la mejor opción era dejar a mi madre junto a Maz, ambas tienen un mismo lazo místico con la Fuerza.- Sonrió al recordar a su madre. Leia, y la cara que puso cuando le vio aparecer por los jardines del manicomio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón bien apretado en un puño asfixiante. El calor de la mano de Rey, entrelazándose con la suya, le devolvió al ahora, focalizando tanto sus ojos como sus oídos.

-Hay que ver cómo habéis decorado la casa.- Habló Rey, pasando los ojos con rapidez por las paredes del salón, apreciando aquel aura antigua con la que lo habían decorado. Cuadros holográficos que cambiaban según la posición del espectador, más telarañas, más arañas de plástico, ojos dentro de tarros y una mano cercenada, posada de forma indiscreta en una estantería.- Es impresionante…- Habló Rey, pasando por alto cómo varias chicas asentían a sus palabras aunque su objetivo fuera aquel demonio gigante que la acompañaba.

-¿De qué vas vestido?- Preguntó Ben a Poe tras mucho observarle pero sin llegar a ningún tipo de resolución. El interrogado se observó a sí mismo, tomando distancia para que Rey también le apreciara.

-Creo que es obvio…- Dijo, mirándoles de forma intermitente.- Voy también de Hermano de la Noche.- Rey ladeó la cabeza y entonces se atrevió a adelantar una mano hasta su pelo, apartándole un par de rizos y descubriendo bajo estos los cuernos de zabrack. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que modulando tus tirabuzones con gomina o laca te hubieras ahorrado los cuernos.- Unas manos tirando de su abrigo llamaron la atención de Rey a sus espaldas.

-Créeme, hicimos toda clase de pruebas pero esos rizos son tan rebeldes como él.- Habló Finn, retirándole el abrigo a la chica con cuidado mientras ella se movía, facilitándoselo. Dejando al descubierto su atuendo y arrebatándole el habla a todos los presentes. El chico se quedó mirando a Ben, por un segundo, antes de volver la mirada a Rey. Y luego de nuevo, a Ben. – Ya veo por qué era lo del sex-shop. – Ben ladeó la cabeza, concediéndoselo.

-Uao. – Fue todo lo que pudo soltar Poe, mirándola de arriba abajo. No sabía en qué fijar los ojos. Ese brillante color rojo. Esas dos aberturas laterales de la falda, que dejaban entrever sus muslos. Lo apretado del vestido, que evidenciaba lo bien tonificado que estaba su cuerpo y lo mucho que escondían los trajes planos que llevaba al trabajo. O quizás ese añadido en la cintura del que colgaba una larga cola. O las hombreras que hacían su figura mucho más esbelta y elegante. O los tirantes cruzados sobre el pecho. O cómo se remarcaban todas y cada una de sus curvas, hasta las pequeñas, haciendo que Ben tuviera verdaderos problemas para salir de casa al verla así vestida, cuando lo que quería era echársela al hombro como un saco de patatas y encontrar la forma de hacerle el amor sin quitarle el vestido. Así que él se encontró asintiendo de nuevo, dándole la razón al detective. – Quitas el aliento, chica.

-Lo que me quita el aliento es esto. – Dijo, ajustándose las mangas y tirando de las gomas que las sujetaban a su dedo corazón. – No bebo porque tengo que conducir de vuelta, pero si no tuviera que hacerlo, tampoco podría. – Soltó, antes de volver a alzar la mirada, pispándose de que aun la miraba como mínimo más de media sala.

Les fue devolviendo la mirada uno a uno hasta que la gran mayoría se dio por aludido y continuó sus conversaciones. Sabía que seguirían mirándola, algunos más discretamente que otros, pero no reconocía bajo su piel ni el más mínimo hálito de vergüenza. Había una valentía renovada en ella desde el día que le tocó enfrentarse a una vida sin Ben. O desde que tuvo que mirar a los ojos a ese "Líder Supremo" para liberarle. De algún modo, sus mayores miedos y el no tener más cojones que vivirlos todos en el mismo día, le había dado una perspectiva diferente con la que vivía. Y el juicio social no estaba entre esos miedos. Ni por la parte de haber ido a un sex-shop, ni por la parte de llevar un vestido de látex.

-¿De qué vas? – La voz de Poe consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos, redirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos. – ¿De dominatrix? – Poe miró a Ben. – No me imaginaba que esa fuera vuestra dinámica. –Ben fue a abrir la boca para responder pero Rey se le adelantó.

-¿Y qué haces tú imaginando lo que hacemos? – Se cruzó de brazos, queriendo parecer mucho más seria de lo que su sonrisa le permitía.

-Bueno, perdóname. – Levantó las manos como señal de rendición fingida. – No hay nada normal entre vosotros, empezando por la parte de que él es un demonio. – Poe le dio un trago a su copa, antes de girarse a servirles una. – Lo difícil es llegar a casa y cruzar la puerta sin pensar en lo cómo enfrentáis la vida cotidiana siendo de todo menos normales.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. – Soltó Finn, con un movimiento de cabeza. – La clase de tío que te mezcla las patatas fritas con el helado. – Poe se giró para ofrecerle la copa a Ben, prediciendo que Rey no querría, o le cogería de su copa, o le pediría una si cambiaba de opinión. Ben se llevó la copa a la nariz, queriendo adivinar que infernal mezcla le había vertido. – Aun no sé cómo sigues vivo, pero si tuviera que investigar tu muerte, no tardaría mucho.

-Patatas fritas con helado es la clase de mezcla que nadie se atreve a hacer hasta que descubre a qué sabe el paraíso. Son dos cosas que están riquísimas por separado y juntas, aun más. – Rey le miraba con el gesto torcido por el asco. – Y me miráis así porque no habías probado las albóndigas con yogurt. – Fin y Rey parecieron completamente sincronizados al tener una arcada conjunta. Poe puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. – No sabéis lo que os perdéis. – Sentenció, dándole un trago a su copa.

-Bueno… - Retomó Finn, enlazando su brazo al Rey. - ¿Entonces de qué vas?

\- Sacerdotisa. – Respondió ella, con una sonrisa pícara, antes de arrastras sus ojos hacia Ben, inclinándose más sobre Finn para susurrarle al oído. – Se entiende mi disfraz sólo si sabes que ese demonio es mi mejor complemento. – Finn se tapó la boca, aguantando la risa y el trago que acababa de dar.

-¡Te he oído! – Le espetó Ben, encarándola, no con la suficiente seriedad como para que Rey se lo tomara como una regañina. Y, aunque lo decía serio, ella veía más allá. Esos ojos, fueran del color que fueran, jamás la engañaban. Ella se desinfló con una sonrisa y se descolgó del brazo de Finn para ir hacia él.

\- Oyyyy… - Le ronroneó un poquito mientras se acercaba a él y le plantaba las manos en los pectorales, extendiendo los dedos. – ¿Te ha molestado? – Se regocijó… un poquito. Mientras sus manos seguían acariciándole en ascensos, a pasitos de sus dedos, pinchándole la piel bajo la camiseta con sus uñas. – No pretendía que te sentara mal. – Le decía, dulce, cameladora. – Sabes que nos compenetramos muy bien. – Sus manos llegaron a su nuca y sus dedos se enredaron entre sus mechones de obsidiana, peinándole. – Sabes que, aunque seas tú el que responde a mis palabras… - Le susurró bajito, llegando a sus cuernos, sabiendo lo sensibles que eran, mientras él se iba inclinando poco a poco hacia ella, como embrujado. –… soy yo la que te quiere y te adora. – Y, con la punta de la lengua, recorrió sus labios entreabiertos en un gesto rápido antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, con una sonrisa tierna que contrastaba con su imagen y su performance.

-¿Eso estaba ensayado? – La voz de Poe volvió a sacarla de sí misma, y de ese momento que acaba de crear con Ben en una sala repleta de gente que la miraba de reojo mientras intentaban seguir con la fiesta. Finn sólo boqueaba.

-Lo cierto es que no. – Admitió Rey, descolgándose del cuello de su demonio y aceptando el brazo que él dejaba alrededor de su cintura. –Pero…

-No he podido evitar miraros a ambos. – Les interrumpió una voz que se acercaba por un lateral. Rey achicó los ojos cuando le reconoció. Un capullo de oficina. Seguro que se había colado porque dudaba mucho de que hubiera recibido una invitación de Poe. – Y espero no molestar. – Ella alzó una ceja. De hecho, ya molestaba. Ben bajó la mirada hacia ella, leyéndola. – Pero necesito preguntarlo antes de que termine la noche o se os pierda de vista, y eso que ya es difícil. – Comentario innecesario número cuatro. Y parecía que no iba a parar ahí. Sin embargo, Rey esperó, como sus tres amigos, por mera educación. Entonces fue cuando la chica lo vio girarse hacia la única persona que el capullo no conocía, hacia Ben. - ¿Esos cuernos son de verdad o te los ha puesto ella?

El comentario silenció y añadió un poco de tensión al pequeño círculo que se había creado en aquel lado del salón donde se habían reunido, haciéndolo incómodo y totalmente… Irreal, al menos para el ex demonio, quien miró a aquel pobre mortal de metro sesenta de arriba abajo, dudando ahora aquello que le dijo Rey acerca del cuidado que debían tener los mortales por ser, bueno… Mortales. Cerró los ojos un segundo a la par que tomaba aire, hinchando el pecho, dispuesto a responderle pero entonces una vibración a través de la Fuerza, un toque de calor desprendido por el brazo de Rey, levemente extendido ante Ben para frenarle, y aquella risa que llevaba el sello del sarcasmo ya de fábrica, hicieron que sus palabras bajaran en retroceso por su garganta y se quedara quietecito y, de nuevo, calladito en su sitio.

-¿A cuál de las cuatro gilipolleces que acabas de soltar quieres que te conteste primero, payaso?- Y no iba con dobles sentidos a pesar de que aquel infeliz llevara un espantoso intento depresivo del ya depresivo Joker del Batman más oscuro que haya parido el cine. Rey no le dio espacio a respuesta.- No hace falta que contestes porque es que cada vez que abres la boca, igual que cuando entras en la oficina, haces que baje el coeficiente intelectual de la sala.- Aquello le había dolido hasta a Finn.- Pero bueno, veo que te consideras una persona muy observadora a pesar de todo. Con eso de que no nos has quitado el ojo de encima pero, si te soy sincera, hasta un ciego sería capaz de vernos en una habitación oscura.- Rey barrió con suavidad el espacio con su brazo a medio extender, sacando su dedo índice y tanteando si tocar o no el pecho de aquel impresentable.- Sí, molestas. Molestas hasta cuando no estás en la oficina porque estás en el baño matándote a pajas con fotos que, mejor, se queda entre tú y yo de lo que son. Lo cual… –Tanteó, apartando el dedo sin llegar a tocarle el pecho y tomando distancia.- Me lleva a mi último punto, porqué no me da la gana decirte si esos cuernos se los he puesto yo o no pero, quizá si te tranquilice saber que el ojo morado que te vas a llevar a casa te lo he puesto yo.- Rey se tomó un segundo para girarse, cogerle la bebida a Ben y muy sutilmente alzar el brazo hasta posar el vaso sobre su cabeza y verter el contenido lentamente, impregnándole.- Y vaya, parece que también te he puesto el traje perdido.

El salpiqueo de las últimas gotas vertidas sobre aquel nefasto peinado cerraron la perorata que a Rey le había salido del tirón y sin balbucear, como tantas otras veces le había pasado. Sacudió el vaso para asegurarse de que el contenido había caído hasta la última gota y le tendió el vaso a Poe que, a diferencia de Finn, estaba tan impresionado con el discurso que apenas le importaba el charco que había dejado la bebida en el suelo.

-Zorra desgraciada…- Gruñó.

-Zorra no.- Habló ella, adelantando y situando un dedo frente a él.- Sacerdotisa Suprema para ti, mortal de poca monta.- Ben aguantó una sonrisa como buenamente pudo y entonces Rey le miró fijamente, igual que hizo para conseguir aquellos papeles.- Y ahora me harás una reverencia y te marcharás de aquí cerrando la puerta.

Apenas cuatro segundos pasaron y aquel infeliz se inclinó.

-Te haré una reverencia…- A Finn por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula.- Y me marcharé de aquí cerrando la puerta.

Giró sobre sus talones y, como humo se fue, justo como le había sucedido a los pulmones de Finn respecto a su función vital. Y lo mismo podía decirse de Poe, quien llevaba sin parpadear un buen rato.

Ben, por otra parte, se reacomodó los pantalones mientras tomaba la mano de su sacerdotisa y se atrevía a poner un dedo bajo la barbilla de Poe para poder cerrarle la boca.

-Esta chica arrancó una estantería porque en la venta del piso especificó que no quería muebles y le habían dejado uno…- Agregó tras subirle la mandíbula al detective, regresándole a la tierra.-…yo, sinceramente, me andaría con cuidado.

Y Rey, quien se afincó en el brazo de Ben mientras él la llevaba al centro del salón, mezclándose con el resto de invitados, empezaba a sentir un tembleque nervioso en sus piernas ante la bajada estrepitosa de adrenalina tras la discusión. Por suerte, aquel demonio no tan demonio era un buen pilar al que aferrarse.

Tanto física como metafóricamente.

La chica se apoyó en él, dejando que la rabia del momento fluyera por su cuerpo, colándose cada resquicio por cada poro de su piel mientras Ben la sostenía entre sus brazos con la barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras empezaban a mecerse al ritmo del bajo de una canción mucho más cañera de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a moverse. Él sólo la abrazaba, notando la forma en la que sus dedos atenazados le cogían y le arrugaban la camisa, hasta que iban perdiendo fuerza mientras ella se tranquilizaba. Notando el modo en el que su corazón intentaba seguirle el ritmo al suyo, buscando la calma. Notando el sube y baja de su pecho, pegadito al suyo. Notando cómo cogía aire una última vez antes de alzar la cara hacia él. Y su sonrisa. Él sabía que seguía teniendo los nervios anclados a las rodillas, pero pasarían. A lo largo de la noche. Sin más capullos después de tamaño escarmiento.

Ben se inclinó hacia ella, uniendo su frente con la suya, y ambos cerrando los ojos, creando una burbuja de intimidad a su alrededor. No podía creerse su suerte.

A veces, aun se levantaba por las noches temiendo que ella fuera un sueño o una quimera, o un encantamiento para torturarle. Pero ella seguía ahí. Y él la abrazaba tan fuerte que la despertaba, y se dormían de nuevo, juntos.

No podía creerse su suerte, por cada vez que se despertaba con ella, y descubría la vida con ella, de su mano. Y el mundo no era más nuevo para él, no habían cambiado tantas cosas, pero sí parecía diferente cuando ella se lo mostraba.

No podía creerse su suerte. No cuando ella le besaba, le abrazaba, le acariciaba… o bromeaba con él, y se reía. No sabía que era capaz de hacerla reír así, a carcajadas. Y le hacía feliz hacerla feliz.

Había dejado de temer no ser suficiente para ella cuando su objetivo era ser cada día digno de todos sus sentimientos.

No podía creerse su suerte tampoco ahora. Porque ella sabía más que de sobra que él era capaz de defenderse solo y de defenderla. Pero esa era la primera vez que alguien daba la cara por él, que alguien daba un paso al frente y le defendía. Y la sensación había sido tan brutal que le había extrañado no ver un agujero en su pecho, y su corazón en sus manos.

-Te quiero, pequeña. – Susurró contra sus labios. Y Rey abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa que le nacía de muy dentro, alzando los brazos para acunarle la cara, mientras él se hundía en el brillo de sus ojos. Porque esa era su estrella. Mientras su amor le alumbrara, él jamás volvería a perderse. Porque quien nos mira con amor nos hace existir. – Más que a nada.

Y ella misma, selló su declaración con un beso, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo, alcanzando la calma absoluta justo en ese instante. Por fin, no sólo existiendo, sino deseando vivir la vida que se le presentaba entre sus brazos.


End file.
